Children of the Heartless
by lunafrak
Summary: Riku is anxious to regain Kairi's heart and defeat his ex-friend Sora. Maleficent can't wait either, since it means fulfilling her plans of ruling the worlds, but things are about to get a little sidetracked: Begins after Neverland: final 2 chaps updated
1. apprentice

"… And now, it is time you realized your full potential." Maleficent commanded out to her silver-haired assistant, who stared up at her, his eyes seemed to quiver.

"Potential?" He inquired.

"Yes. You have power sleeping inside of you. The time has come to awaken that power."

She waved a thin, clawed hand over the 15-year-old's body, which immediately took a jade green glow, he quickly began to absorb the power and subtle knowledge and sighed deeply, awaiting the ritual to subside. Maleficent's mouth took on a crooked smile as she watched the boy take in the rest of his responsibilities of the Heartless and she chuckled, watching him accept the duties she had given him. Finally the glow dimmed and Riku lifted his head, looking at his master.

"Well, Riku? Feel any different?" Her sly voice rang throughout the Chapel. The muscular teenager gave an empowered smile.

"Never better."

Now. He could defeat Sora. He could take his place as the rightful master of the keyblade.

And he could have Kairi all to himself.

*****

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and characters are (C) Square Enix and/or Disney


	2. The bodies

Riku walked along the outer border of the Hollow Bastion's catwalks, looking out at the rising falls.

"Come on, Sora." He thought sourly, "I can't wait forever."

He couldn't believe he and Sora were once best friends, dating back to whom knows when. Great Sora. Wonderful Sora. Saint Sora, the Keyblade Master. It was only a matter of time until he became a legend among the universe along with his new friends Donald and Goofy. Riku gave a huffy sigh and entered a Lift Stop, preparing to go down into the library. He thought about his past with the aspiring hero, like when they had promised to one day get off of their island.

Then Kairi came. Beautiful and vulnerable Kairi. He and Sora came to her just two days after she'd arrived at Destiny Islands' main island at the mayor's house. She was Five then, so was Sora. Riku was Six. They grew up together, vowing to one day escape the annoying sand and burning sun, although Kairi seemed to enjoy it. But as they got older, Riku and Sora started to feel... different. Their friendship with Kairi yearned to be more. So they competed, and they began arguing about silly things, like whether Kairi's favorite food was sushi or tacos. Riku shuddered that he once thought those times to be fond and delightful memories. His stomach churned with the animosity against the fourteen-year-old.

"Sora. Don't think I'll go easy on you." He thought. His diamond-like eyes burned viciously. He was so anxious to get the brown-haired, blue-eyed boy out of his life permanently.

The lift Stop finally reached the Grand Hall and Riku walked out through the doorway. He looked out and down on the fountain, resting his arms on the railing. So much had been circling his mind since he'd joined Maleficent. Since he'd made his priorities known to Sora just the previous day in Neverland, when he'd had the boy and his 'friends' captured on Captain Hook's ship. The whole plan failed miserably and instantly went to the dogs. Sora escaped with that fairy reject, Peter Pan's, help, along with that blond pixie. Captain Hook wasn't the best ally anyway. Riku wished he could have sided with Oogie Boogie. At least He wasn't paranoid of some good-for nothing crocodile that chimed on the hour.

Riku sighed and stood up straight, walking towards the library. He rubbed his forehead with his black-gloved hand and ran his fingers through his hair. This waiting and wondering was killing him. He entered the library and seemed to walk aimlessly around. He wished there were books that could brush him up on the heartless, but there was only one, and Maleficent and her lackeys kept hold on the pages, at least the ones Sora had not won from them.

Yet, he still searched, through the Kahmas and the Mavas. He searched and threw books away when he couldn't find any answers. Azal contained nothing. Theon held no clue to information and Saleg was a piece of junk to the boy.

"Come ON, couldn't Ansem have made extras of his report?" Riku griped. It was ridiculous, looking through all of these books, most of which he had already shuffled through many times. He stumbled up the second floor, tired and worn. Maybe his powers were coming in, or it was just the stress. Who knew? He walked up to the table and lit a candle, placing a few more books on the desk, even though he well knew it was hopeless.

'So tired,' He thought. He hardly got any sleep these days, through the anxiousness and the worry. He lay his head down and sighed, listening to a leaky water pipe in the ceiling, inhaling the musty smell of the books and table. His mind continued to circle, he felt sleepy still... He could hear Sora ...

'If I win... I'm captain!'

Ugh, that goody little voice continued to replay in his mind. He just wanted peace.

'Just... wanna sleep...'

It felt like he had been in this position for hours: Head down on the table, resting on his folded arms. His neck hurt a little from where his head had been turned. He wondered why he was awake when he noticed the two Defender Heartless at his side. He groggily looked up at them, swallowing the strange fifteen-minute-nap taste that plagued his mouth and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Can I help you?" He moaned. The two tugged on his pants leg with the arms that weren't holding onto massive shields and jolted their arms in a certain direction, seeming to let off little grunts of excitement.

Riku could hardly understand. Figures. Maleficent gives him the powers to control the Heartless but no powers to understand a word they said, if they could even speak. The two Defenders continued to pull on his clothing and they did little routines of walking in the direction they were pointing, if Riku didn't follow, they just recited it again and again.

Finally, Riku was fed up.

"Alright, what is it!?" He started to follow the two, who clopped their ways down the stairs and through the mazes of bookshelves. They stopped at the entrance for Riku to catch up. "Okay, where are you taking me?" He asked. But he knew he couldn't converse with the two, and they just continued on their way, out of the library and into the Grand Hall. Riku watched the two trot along, using the arm that wasn't holding a shield to help them move, like a gorilla. The Defenders would converse with each other by means of their shields, whose mouths would frantically move and snarl. It appeared the shields were there for more than protection. The three continued out of the Grand Hall when a Wizard showed up. The Heartless spoke to each other for a few seconds. The Wizard then began to lead the way. Riku was getting fed up, but he followed when a thought struck him. "Is it Sora?" He asked. The Heartless wouldn't respond. "I hope it's Sora. I can finally give him what's been coming." He grinned. The Heartless still didn't answer. Instead, they walked along the Castle gates to a Lift Stop that led to the water system of Hollow Bastion. Riku smiled at the thought of the Heartless capturing Sora and he basked in that fantasy the whole way down. The ride stopped at the waterways above the sewer, where the ground was covered in icy water and rock shards as tall as Maleficent pointed up to the sky. The Defenders continued to tug on Riku's clothes as they led him to where the Wizard was hovering, Riku followed a little reluctant, but he tolerated it. "Is it much farther? I've got research to finish, AND I need to train, I need to..."

His train of though was cut off when he found what the Defenders were trying to show him. He couldn't believe his eyes. His mouth gaped and his breath was almost cut short.

There she was. There was a child trapped in the crystal walls of the Waterways. Beside her was the body of a Shadow Heartless. Both bodies were still perfectly intact.

"Wh- What, what is this?" Riku stammered, taking his hand and placing it on the crystal wall, "Who is this?" He asked the Heartless, who just either grunted or floated, waving their wand. He stared back at the girl, who looked like she was of some sort of royalty. Her body was clothed with a satin-white dress with blue trimmings, along with little puffy, princess-like sleeves. Pearls bedecked her around her neck, wrists, and even in her hair as hairbands that held up her pigtails of mint green and sky-blue locks. Her eyes were of a magnificent golden radiance, almost red. "This is amazing..." Riku shuddered.

He turned to face the Wizard, "I want you and the rest of the Wizards to get this section out of the wall." He instructed, materializing his sword and cutting lines around the girl's and the Shadow's bodies, "Come get me when you're done and I'll release her." The Heartless nodded and called for several more Wizards to join, and they began to work on releasing the child and the Shadow.

Riku sat back and watched, racking his brain about this discovery. It wasn't every day you found the preserved body of a royal in Hollow Bastion.


	3. release

Riku sat back and waited impatiently for what seemed to take an hour for the wizards to extract the bodies from the wall. He watched their rods jolt and glow with each magical output of energy that it took to free the girl and the shadow. He could have sworn he had seen that girl before... Maybe it was one of the many portraits in Hollow Bastion... Yes... He had seen someone similar to her in the library.

"Are you almost finished?" He asked. The Wizards didn't answer. Riku sighed and tilted his head back in boredom, 'I wonder what that Heartless was doing...' Riku silently thought about the Shadow with the girl. He looked back at them. 'She doesn't seem threatened by it. No, actually...' He looked closer and saw... The girl was holding the shadow's hand while she stood in her running position. 'How odd..." He thought. What child would hold a Heartless?

A rumble was heard and several Defenders rushed up towards the Wizards, but they were too late, the crystal fell to the ground with a massive thud.

"HOLY-- Can't you do anything right?!" Riku shrieked, chasing the Defenders away. He sighed an air of relief and walked to the crystal; it appeared unharmed. He looked up to find the Heartless coming around again to check the sight. "Well. Time to get to work." He said. The Heartless gathered around to watch their new master release the girl and fellow shadow.

Riku placed his hands on the crystal, "Now, let's see what these 'powers' of mine can do." He thought. He lowered his head and started to concentrate, or he at least tried. Once he closed his eyes the Wizards and some Defenders surrounded him, expecting something spectacular. Riku could feel them watching with their beady, glowing yellow eyes. He couldn't take it.

"Personal SPACE please." He growled out to the creatures, who instantly backed away in fright. "Sheesh, you'd think I'd just created a new species of the Flu bug." He growled, placing his hands back onto the crystal. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, allowing his new power to flow, hoping what Maleficent had done would actually work.

He sighed, and looked into the sky. Feeling his body go hot, he could hear the Heartless shuffle around as they watched him. He routed the energy from his chest to his hands, clenching his teeth and feeling sweat starting to bead on his forehead as he concentrated. He looked down at the crystal, but his attention came to his hands which, like just his body an hour earlier, were glowing that same jade green. He then realized that the crystal was wearing away, and the girl's body was being released.

"It's working," He gasped, channeling more energy into the crystal, He could feel his legs giving out on him, but he could feel Defenders holding him up. He could feel himself falling unconscious when the sound of something breaking woke him up, he looked at the crystal and quickly stopped channeling his energy to realize the crystal was breaking apart and the girl's body was being freed. He fell to his knees, but instantly checked on the child. She lie still inside the broken crystal containment. Riku lifted her head, only to make a strange discovery.

She was still alive. She had a pulse, which seemed to be slowly returning. He looked over to the shadow and was baffled even more when he realized that it was moving. It had awoken and was stumbling around, the other Heartless had begun to surround it. He was about to check on it when something even stranger occurred: The girl's body began to glow... and it continued to glow. Riku held on tight as the light that surrounded her flooded his eyes, so he closed them tightly. He could hear ripping and the body- it was getting heavier... and longer... until suddenly, light didn't blind him through his eyelids, but he heard a moan... when he opened his eyes he realized he was peering into the eyes of the girl... But she wasn't a girl anymore... No... she was a teenager. And when he looked a little further down he realized what the ripping was from.

She had outgrown her dress. Riku looked up into her eyes, which now burned with an uncontrollable anger, and the next thing Riku knew was a fist jamming itself into his nose and the screech of a girl yelling:

"OMIGOD!!"

Riku fell back as he heard the young woman shuffle up to her feet and behind a stalagmite. He gasped and his hands flew to his now throbbing nose.

"_Who the Heck, Who __are_ you?! Who do you think you are you… you stinking pervert!!" She screamed from behind her hideaway, covering her shame as she peeked out to insult Riku.

"Son of a… OW!" He moaned, wiping away a miniscule amount of blood.

"You better stay where you are!! Don't make me come over there!!"

"Like you'd try." Riku snarled, standing up. "Just chill, alright? I don't want to hurt you-"

Riku took one step, but was interrupted by something hopping onto his leg and submerging six, black claws into his skin near his groin. His scream was heard throughout the castle and he threw the ambusher onto the ground. He opened his eyes to see the Shadow bumbling over to the girl's side.

"Get over here!" She coaxed, and the black Heartless ran to her as fast as it could.

Riku watched, crouching over, feeling his lacerated leg sting.

"Wait! HOLD ON! It's not what you think!" He yelled, but the girl didn't listen as she began to rush away with her Heartless. "Wait!!" He screamed, but the girl stopped anyway as a flurry of green and black flames erupted in front of her, signaling Maleficent's arrival onto the scene.

She screamed and rushed the other way, where she saw Riku instead. So, in a fit of desperation, she grabbed the Shadow Heartless and held it in front of her stomach so it hid her lower nudity.

"Stay back! STAY BACK!! She screamed, although no one was coming near her. She looked around to find Heartless all around her. Hyperventilating, she screamed again.

"ANSEM!! HELP ME!! UNCLE ANSEM!!"

Riku and Maleficent were stumped as the girl continued to scream for 'Ansem'. Riku looked up to Maleficent as she continued to look at the girl in amazement.

"Ansem!! HELP!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Malefiecent barked, catching the girl's attention. Her head snapped around to look at the witch.

"Ansem, you say?" She asked, walking towards the young lady.

"Stay back… Stay back… Leave me alone."

"Maleficent-" Riku said, trying to catch his mentor's attention as she continued to walk towards her, and the other walked backwards, trying to get away from her pursuer.

"Not Ansem… From the reports? From this castle, philosopher Ansem?"

"Uncle Ansem…" The mint-haired girl repeated, hoping an Ansem would save her.

From the girl's arms, the small Shadow could be heard growling.

"Don't be frightened." Maleficent purred, stretching out one of her thin, green hands, "I just want to talk."

The girl watched in horror, disgrace and fear as she began to shake, holding tightly onto her Shadow friend, leaning over so her chest wasn't visible.

"Stop… Please st-"

Her sentence was barely finished before something was wrapped around her body. She squeaked in shock and turned to see Riku wrapping a blanket around her, tightly and calmly.

"You're okay." He said sternly. He looked quite a fright with his bruising nose. "We just want to ask you something, alright?"

"Where's Ansem?" She demanded to know, shaking in fear. Riku looked at her, then at Maleficent.

"Gone."

"Gone?!" How can he be gone?"

"Look," Riku interjected with a chuckle, "We don't know a lot. I mean… I don't even know how you got so big."

"What?" She asked rather blankly, look back at him. Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"The boy didn't take your clothes off. You grew right out of them. It was rather a funny sight."

"You saw?" Riku asked.

"Not the time." Maleficent spouted quickly, walking to the girl, staff in hand. "Tell me about your Ansem. Is he the one behind the reports?"

"…You mean… The Heartless reports?" The teenager asked, now calming down, her Shadow companion now perched on her shoulder.

"You know him!" Riku hissed, getting excited.

"--He's my uncle."

Maleficent grinned as she looked down at the girl, knowing all of the kinks in her project could very well be filled now. Her smile soon left as she filled Lucinda in on some information.

"Well," she said grimly, "Ansem _was_ your uncle."

The girl's eyes had turned to the size of dinner plates

"What do you mean?" She murmured, demanding to know.

"Ansem hasn't been seen in nine years. Not since the destruction of Hollow

Bastion." She said, addressing the ruins all around them. "I'm guessing you live here."

She said, looking back down on the young lady, who nodded her head.

"In the castle." She whispered. "--Lucinda. I remember when the Heartless-"

"I beg your pardon?" Maleficent asked.

"Her name's Lucinda." Riku repeated. Maleficent shooed him away quickly, leaving her to stare at the young lady.

"My name's Lucinda… My mother was Queen Olivia…" She said. Maleficent stared on.

"How droll. Where does your relationship to Ansem come in?"

"My father was Ansem's brother. They lived here together-"

"I'm guessing so." Meleficent interrupted again, turning away, ignoring the fact that by now her quips were beginning to stir up 'Lucinda's' ire.

"Well… Shall we give you the tour?" She asked, looking back at Lucinda and her Shadow friend. "Or should you show us around? Either way, you need some clothes, and

I don't think that blanket will do."

Lucinda looked down at the blanket Riku had provided her with, she then turned to look at her Shadow friend.

"I can't do that!" She suddenly blurted. Maleficent turned to see what she was talking about. Riku stared on too, his eyes wide.

"I don't see why not. It's a rather good idea. Riku. Give the girl your clothes."

"What?!" He asked, lost in the moment. "Where did this come from?"

"It was the Shadow's idea." His mentor purred again.

"Oh, it talks?" He asked, beginning to take off his shirt.

"Trigger." Lucinda piped, catching their attention as she smiled, unsurely. "His name's Trigger."

"How cute." Maleficent droned.

In one moment, Riku had stripped down to his boxer briefs and he was now waiting for Lucinda to dress into them. In the meantime, Maleficent presented him with a new uniform. Black and blue, form fitting and flexible.

"Hey." Lucinda said, coming out from her hiding stop again, now free from having to hunch over or hide herself. "Not bad." She blushed, smiling freely. Riku smiled.

"The style on the islands is really childish. I hate it." He said, beginning to walk away. He began to trot beside Maleficent as they led Lucinda and Trigger up to the castle.

"Riku, you're an idiot." Maleficent said sing-song-like as they walked to the Lift Stop.

"What? What do you mean?" He hissed loudly. Maleficent looked at her student with the greatest smile on her face.

"She was talking to you. She said 'not bad' to your new outfit."

Riku stopped walking, but in a second, Lucinda accidentally ran into him from behind.

"Oops!!" She blurted, "Sorry!" She quickly apologized, as Riku rushed back into line, hearing Maleficent ahead of him whisper of him: "You boob."


	4. Old memories and a new nemises

Maleficent and Riku, as they rode up to the top of the castle, took it upon themselves to tell Lucinda what had become of Hollow Bastion.

"So-- Lucinda, since your mom was a queen, are you a--princess?" He asked. Lucinda smiled.

"Yes." She said, looking down onto the ground. "But I was--always with my uncle. Even during the siege."

"You remember what happened?"

"Yeah. I had hoped Ansem had made it out."

"What about your mom and dad?"

"Here we are." Maleficent spoke as she, Riku and Lucinda, along with Trigger, entered the Castle Chapel.

"Wow. Finally." Lucinda murmured. She looked around, walking ahead of the other two, memories flooding her mind.

"Hey... Uhh. Um--Lucinda?" Riku asked, having to remember her name again. He watched her wander as the princess sighed. "You ok?" Lucinda nodded back to him, smiling.

"This is so weird. I can't believe this is my home." She smiled and touched one of the many stone statues that rimmed the walls; "I can't believe how much everything in this place has changed. It's so dark and grim. It used to be so cheerful and bright."

"I assure you, nothing is bright about any world where a Heartless resides." Maleficent spoke; her slim pupils rested on Lucinda's shoulder where Trigger was still perched. But to Maleficent, any world where Heartless resided was paradise to her.

"Maybe so," Lucinda huffed. Riku continued to watch, waiting for Maleficent to show the way towards one of the rooms, but Lucinda continued on ahead by herself, approaching a wall. She ripped away some debris from the floor that stood in front of the area and she forced her shoulder against it, causing a hidden door to swing open, dust appeared in clouds of gray and small chunks of fiberglass. Riku then realized she obviously didn't need Maleficent's advice to find her way around her own home. "Well, here we are!" Lucinda proclaimed cheerfully, giggling while Trigger shook some dust off of his onyx body. Maleficent and Riku followed.

"Where's here?" Riku asked. The mint-haired teenager laughed.

"This is my room!!" She said, slightly out of breath, waving her hand in front of her face to swat away dust. She looked up to find her canopy bed, although hidden in dust, was still mostly intact. She walked ahead of Riku to the dressers and started picking up random objects, like music boxes and jewelry while Trigger bumbled over to her bed and curled up on it's still fine covers.

"...What a weird place for a room." Riku said, looking back out at the Chapel from the doorway,

"It's so... So..." Maleficent started to say as she rubbed off some dust on the wall with her finger to reveal a bright lavender coat of paint, She peered around the room to find various portraits either hung crookedly on the wall or broken on the floor. She nearly gagged at the horde of stuffed animals and porcelain dolls that graced the various shelves and dressers. But there was one set that caught her eye. She looked closer, plucking one off of the shelf. She wiped off the dust and debris from the little doll to find it was in the form of a Powerwild Heartless.

"Ansem really was your uncle, wasn't he?" She asked, showing Lucinda the plushie.

"Roquefort!" She squealed, running over to Maleficent as she took the plush doll and cuddled it.

"Roquefort?" Maleficent and Riku blurted out, very confused about her behavior.

"Yeah, he was one of my favorite Heartless, I loved it so much my nanny made me a doll of him for my birthday! Oh Roquefort, I used to play with him all the time!" She sighed, hugging the light blue monkey-resembling doll; she looked up and laughed, to find more stuffed plush dolls of various Heartless, "Omigosh!" She hissed, reaching for a Soldier Heartless, "Kronk! And Milo!!" She seized a Green requiem and laughed happily, "I don't believe it, they're all still here, and hardly even touched! This is so cool!" She giggled excitedly, spinning in place clutching her beloved dolls. Riku and Maleficent stared in bewilderment at the giggling teen, "Look Trigger!!" She laughed, running over to her shadow friend, showing him the small doll replicas, which he really didn't seem to care for, as he peeked with one eye for about three seconds and then closed it again,

"No-fun stiff."

"Why did you save her?" Maleficent droned, turning her gaze to her student, who was as surprised as her. He took no time responding.

"Like there's anything better to do in this miserable hole?"

"Hey, What's wrong?" Lucinda asked, staring at the two confused people, dolls still in her arms,

"Never seen someone happy to see her old toys?"

"Uhh... Well... It's just a little surprising, that's all. We didn't expect this from you..."

Riku stuttered. Lucinda was confused.

"What? Didn't expect-OH!!" She then realized what he was talking about until she looked at Maleficent's attitude towards the dolls. "That's right." She said as though she were dreaming. "I'm-" She looked at her body. "Do you know how long it's been since the siege?" She asked.

"Nine Years, today's May 22nd."

"Oh no!" Lucinda cried, clutching her toys to her chest.

"What?" Riku asked in worry.

"My birthday was May 2nd! I missed it!"

"Lucinda, why don't you go ahead and change?" Maleficent sighed exasperatingly while rubbing her forehead with her long, greenish fingers, beginning to turn to leave the musty room, "I need to get out of this place, I can't breathe."

"Well, then I'll just go with ya." She said, placing her dolls back on the dresser and hurrying to leave. Maleficent was confused, now more than ever.

"Wha... Why can't you..."

"Didn't it occur to you that I can't fit into six-year old clothes anymore? Well, I guess it didn't occur to me either." Lucinda shrugged, addressing her new teenage body.

"Then why did we come in here?" Maleficent asked, now becoming frustrated.

"I haven't seen my room in nine years!! Look, I'm headin' over to my aunt Jesslinne's room. She always had cool clothes. So I'll be just next door if ya need me!! Later!"

Confusion. Utter confusion. What in the world was her damage?

"She's a nutcase." Riku sighed, shaking his head. Maleficent's head hurt.

"I hate teenagers."

"I heard that." Riku scowled.

_**XXXX**_

"Hmm... Nope. No, that won't do. Too dusty, too tight, too-oh my gosh!" Lucinda suddenly screeched at a tight, red mini-skirt intricately designed with gold trimmings, "Dang, aunt Jesslinne, I'm surprised Ansem didn't put in a dress code around here, girl!!" She said, talking to herself, throwing the already inspected clothes onto the floor. "Dear lord, you call these underpants? OMIGOSH!"

Riku and Maleficent waited outside, able to hear Lucinda's frequent criticizing of her aunt's clothing.

"Didn't she just say that she liked the clothes her aunt wore?" Riku asked, forking his thumb towards the room.

"We really can't say ANYTHING about what she likes or doesn't right now. The girl's crazy." Maleficent groaned, leaning against the wall. "Are you finished yet?" She called to the strange teenager.

"Oh, hush up! I've just started getting to the good stuff!!" Lucinda screamed back. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Great, she's gonna come out in a thong."

"HEY!!" Lucinda suddenly peeked her head out of the doorway angrily and Riku jumped back, when, "What's a thong?"

Maleficent smacked her palm to her forehead, "Just get dressed! We don't have all day!"

"All right, all right!! Don't have a cow!" Lucinda snapped, going back into the room,

"I'm going!!" She walked back over to the dressers and began her searching. She had already chosen a low-rise, shoulder-baring black shirt with bell-shaped sleeves and a pair of blue chaps; it came with a red belt already accessorized with chains and at the end of each pants leg was a Heartless symbol. Now all she needed was a pair of pants to go under the chaps and maybe a vest to secure the loose shirt. She started her rummaging, almost tripping over her Shadow friend,

"Trigger! Move it!" she shouted to the black confused-looking creature while she stumbled around, regaining her balance and Trigger just Trigger peeked his head through a shirt, "Alright, there should be another... Aha!!" Lucinda rejoiced when she opened a hidden closet full of more clothes, although mostly ball gowns. She began her rummaging and, "All right!" She cheered, finding a halter-top designed red vest, with a belt that secured the top at the midriff. She removed it from the hanger and threw it on the bed, beginning her search right afterwards, only, she found out her aunt Jesslinne didn't have any pants or shorts, only skirts and... shorter skirts. "Why did I think Jesslinne had cool clothes?" She asked herself when she suddenly found... "Hmmm... This might work." She said, pulling out a black miniskirt.

_**XXXX**_

"Well? How do I look?" Lucinda asked, coming out of the room finally after fifteen minutes.

The black shirt was secured on with the red vest, while she wore the black miniskirt underneath the pair of chaps. Maleficent just stared with a cold leer.

"You look like a decent hooker." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, whadda _you _know?" Lucinda barked, "Well, how do you like it Riku?"

Riku didn't know what to say. Her outfit was just... well...

"It's nice..." He said with an airy, nervous laugh, "Very-very um..."

"He thinks you're hot, but let's be honest, you look like a hootchie." Maleficent sneered with a twisted smile, making Riku whip his head to glare at his sorceress mistress.

"I do not you Cold-hearted-"

Lucinda blushed angrily at Maleficent, trying to ignore her. She turned back to Riku to see he was equally red in the face, whether by anger or otherwise, Lucinda didn't know. "Oh, here are you're clothes back!" She said, handing Riku's clothes back to him. He accepted the garments as warily as Lucinda did at first, "Thanks for letting me use them." She beamed, making Riku blush even more.

"I-I'll just head to my room and change myself. This outfit's making me hot anyway." He said, trying to find a spot in his clingy new uniform where he could let air in.

"Very well. Besides, I'd like to have a little 'chat' with our new friend." Maleficent said, placing her glare upon Lucinda, who was too busy leaning over to pick up Trigger up than to listen to Maleficent.

"Whatever you say. I'll leave you to your 'girl talk'." Riku sighed, starting on his way off out of the Chapel, and Lucinda suddenly realized he was leaving.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"He's going to change. Besides, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know what!"

"I'm not psychic."

"The Heartless!"

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you about the Heartless!" Maleficent screamed.

Riku looked behind him. He had just left the Chapel and was in the hallway of the Lift stop when he heard the woman scream, "The two of them are gonna get themselves killed by the time I reach the Great Crest." He said to himself, shaking his head.

"Ok, calm down. We'll talk, but only if you promise not to use any of your hocus pocus.

Are we clear?" Lucinda commanded, Maleficent grimaced.

"Hocus Pocus?! How dare you insult my magic with your cliché title!" She roared,

Lucinda backed away, Trigger gave off a snake-like hiss and tilted his antennae backed in defense.

"Sorry! Sheesh, I try to get one point across and I get my head bitten off. Okay, what do you want to know?" Maleficent gave off a forceful frustrated sigh.

"How do you copy the Heartless?"

"Why?" Lucinda asked with a skeptical tone

"If you must know, a great war is upon us. Riku and I, that is. The two of us are the last survivors behind the one who would destroy us."

Lucinda cocked an eyebrow as best she could, "Who?"

"The Keyblade Master. He is intent on destroying everything we strive for in this world. He was once Riku's best friend, but has since given into the temptations of the Keyblade and left Riku and his dear friend Kairi for the Heartless. In fact, Kairi has already lost her heart to the Heartless."

The name Kairi rung in Lucinda's memory prominently, but more importantly, Maleficent's story didn't ring right with her. She and Trigger shared skeptical looks. "But the Keyblade Master is a harbinger of peace." She retaliated, remembering the story from when she was young.

"And, often times, chaos. The boy will stop at nothing to kill us all. So-"

"You delusional!" Lucinda smirked, "I don't believe a word you say about this Keyblade Master."

"And where do your facts lie?" Maleficent seethed.

"With my uncle. He knew someone who knew about the Keyblade. I've heard the stories from when I was little… and I've heard of pros and cons, but I just can't believe your story until I see it for myself."

"Very well… But still I must ask you, for the sake of our safety, how do you control the Heartless mechanisms in the Grand Hall?"

Lucinda's eyes widened.

"What were you doing in the Grand Hall?" She growled, her voice taking on a threatening hiss, "What have you been doing in the castle? What have you DONE to my castle? What have you done to my HOME?!" She screamed. Maleficent stepped back, now realizing Lucinda's dangerous new ambitions towards the tall woman. Trigger by now had moved from Lucinda's grasp to perching on her shoulders, glaring at Maleficent the same as Lucinda.

"I have been residing here for the past nine years rebuilding this place, attempting to build my army of Heartless. So I've taken the liberty of using the Grand Hall's technology and have redesigned certain-"

"You messed with my childhood!"

"I-I have done no such thing!"

"Yes you have, over half of my memories reside there! That's where Ansem did his research!"

"Ansem?"

"Yes! Ansem. I was there when he discovered the Heartless, rest the fact I was only a year old when he did, but I was there! Everything was recorded-" Lucinda suddenly stopped and her hands flew to cover her mouth as though they had been stuck together with magnets. Maleficent's eyes grew wide and her smile got bigger.

"Go on." She coaxed. Lucinda's face had gone milk white, her hands still stuck to her mouth, "It was recorded..." Maleficent tried to begin the sentence, hoping she would finish it. Lucinda shook her head, her breathing became short and frightened, she had nearly given away crucial secrets to her uncle's work and nearly endangered a life she had no idea was good or bad by letting one of Ansem's most secretive diary's of his research seep into the knowledge of this witch. She regained her composure and exhaled, standing up straight. She removed her hands from her mouth and sighed, looking up at Maleficent,

"Well?"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean?" Maleficent seethed, her calm face going to irritated and furious.

"I just can't. I won't endanger someone I don't know is innocent or not and I won't give away any of my uncle's secrets that he worked too hard to perfect!!" Lucinda finally declared and she stormed away, Trigger still on her shoulders as he leered back at maleficent, into her old room. Right before she entered she turned and glared at Maleficent, "And don't bother asking me again." She said, finally entering and slamming the door. Maleficent could hear the 'klak' of the lock and she fumed at the fact that she had been only seconds away from getting the facts she had been waiting nine years for.

'You'll break. I will find a way to make you bend. You will tell me Ansem's secrets. I will find a way.' Maleficent though, and she slammed the end of her staff on the floor with a mighty crack and stormed away, leaving the girl to her old, broken memories.


	5. Another day, a new mission

Maleficent stomped through the hallways of the Lift Stop ports. She seethed through clenched teeth and smacked the end of her staff upon the ground with each step forward. She had been so close, so close to that wondrous information; but that stupid girl. She never would have guessed Lucinda would have been so sentimental, the way she behaved. She wondered how to get grade-school-reject-gone-miss-sensitivity to spill the beans on how to use the Grand Hall's technology. Riku may have been ready for the Keyblade wielder to come, but not Maleficent. The princesses were indeed in place, but the green-skinned woman needed more information to reveal the keyhole properly. With the right codes on the machines in the Grand Hall, the Princesses Hearts would be used correctly without error. Nothing could go wrong.

Wait a second...

That was it.

"Riku." Maleficent grinned. She started to walk faster. Her helper was perfect for the job.

Lucinda seemed to have a soft spot for him, as did he for her. If he could sway the girl, perhaps he could get the information she needed; "This is going to be too easy." She purred, standing tall and confident, her usual smirk donned her face, although, how would she address Riku's new mission to him with subtlety? She knew he would be afraid to harm her, in any way, but she needed that information.

_XXXX_

"Oh, Trigger. Just look at this place." Lucinda sighed, "There's dust everywhere, holes in the roof and the only clothes I can find look like they belong in a strip club. I just can't believe I liked those clothes when I was six, y'know? Trigger, are you listening?" She asked the Shadow, who was sniffing around the large gold metal pipes that were sticking though the walls, emitting steam. He sniffed at them, often giving a sneeze-like huff at them, "Ah, what do you care, you bum?" Lucinda pouted. She looked around, continuing to pick up various items from the floor. She had already found three Wizards hiding in her closet trying on her old ball gowns; then she shooed them away with a candelabra.

"Sheesh, where's a broom when you need one?" She asked herself, kicking up small clumps of dust when a glimmer of something shiny caught her eye. She whipped her head to look at a large, bent picture frame. "No way..." She said, rushing over to check the object. She picked it up and attempted to blow some of the dust off of it, and then she furiously ran her hand over it to wipe it somewhat cleaner.

It was a painting; one of her most treasured possessions and portraits. It was of Ansem and her as a baby. She looked at it fondly and smiled at Ansem's patience with her as he held her in the portrait.

The painter was one of Ansem's friends and loyal servants who would look over Lucinda from time to time when Ansem's duty to the Kingdom called. The painting showed Ansem holding a two-year-old Lucinda in the garden in front of a sparkling pond at twilight.

"Ansem..." Lucinda whispered, looking at the tan-skinned king. His golden orange eyes were the only physical similarity the two had in common. His strong face always calmed her. Lucinda walked over to her bed and sat down, still looking into the majesty of the portrait. Trigger finally hopped onto the bed, bored with the pipeline and jumped onto his master's shoulder and looked at the picture, "Look Trigger!" Lucinda rejoiced. Trigger stared and sniffed the picture. Then, getting a good whiff of dust, he sneezed harshly onto the picture, "Trigger!! It's hard enough to get the dust off of this picture, let alone your snot!"

_**XXXX**_

Maleficent neared Riku's room, now knowing her plan to get her student to talk Lucinda into telling about Ansem's work. Surely the girl would trust the one who freed her, and if not, they would keep trying until she talked, and if all failed before Sora got there, then Maleficent would just have to come up with a new plan, which she already had in mind.

A great future ruler needed plans ahead of time. She approached the door to Riku's room and opened the door slowly, just in case in some wonder, Riku was still changing into his old clothes. She peered inside, not to find Riku changing, or even standing, but he was on his bed. He wasn't even changed. In fact, he wasn't dressed at all, save his boxer shorts. The tall woman walked over to the bed and stared at the boy, who seemed to be sleeping. His chest rose up and a little harder than usual.

"Can I help you?" He asked. It only seemed to appear he was sleeping, Maleficent looked at him, like he was a homeless bum.

"Have a party while I was gone?" She inquired sarcastically; Riku opened his aqua colored eyes and looked at his mentor.

"I'm tired. I'm hot, I have a headache. I was going to come back, but by the time I got here and got undressed my head was throbbing." He moaned, one of his arms lay lifelessly over his stomach, the other lay over his forehead.

"Well no wonder. With no training and only having acquired these powers of yours, what? Two hours ago? You're exhausted."

"Yeah? Well why?" Riku huffed.

"Silly boy, you already used all of your strength releasing that girl and then you hiked all over the castle. The powers you used were all dried up about halfway though the process of releasing her body, but your will was so strong to keep on going it started to suck up your own energy. You know these powers don't come just with a flick of the wrist."

"You told me you released my potential. What potential is that?" Riku groaned angrily.

"I did release it, but you've never used it before, you have no idea how to truly control it, and at the level you're at now, it doesn't take long to suck up your energy." She explained, placing a long fingered hand on top of his forehead, "You are a little warm. You'll need a good night's sleep to get better. I have a job for you to do tomorrow."

"Joy of joys." Riku yawned, stretching. "What time is it?"

"8:45. So go ahead and sleep, get your fever down and your strength back, and eat a good breakfast."

"Yes, mommy, and what's my job for tomorrow?"

"I need you to talk to the girl."

"Didn't _you_ just do that?"

"Don't remind me."

Riku sighed, wondering if he wanted to bother with the burden.

"What do I need to do?"

"Get her to tell you as much and anything she can about Ansem's work and his technology, but be inconspicuous about it or she'll know I sent you. This whole process may take time."

"We don't have time. I don't have time, I have to train with my new powers before Sora gets here."

"Do not fret. For once you wield the keyblade, it will bring out your powers for you. You will not have to train, but you will have to prepare your heart for such a confrontation. Only the purest and strongest heart can wield the Key." She explained. With that she rubbed off some sweat on Riku's forehead. She then looked up at another long, twisting golden metal pipe. She lifted her hand and briskly maneuvered her fingers in a slicing manner, which at the same time, a slit appeared in the pipe, and rushing, cold air blew onto Riku.

"...That feels good..." He sighed, Maleficent then turned to leave.

"Get a good night's sleep and try to start you mission as soon as possible in the morning. The sooner we know how to use the technology in the grand hall, the sooner we can unlock The Door and Kairi's heart will be restored." Riku opened his eyes quickly.

"Kairi? I... I almost forgot about her..."Riku said, fearfully, "Oh, no..." He quickly sat up, "I'm becoming like Sora!" He said frantically, thinking about the whole day. Sure, she was on his mind from since he had woken up to just 2 hours ago, but for those two hours there was something, someone else one his mind. And it wasn't Kairi, or even Sora. It wasn't even the Keyblade. It was Lucinda, and the memory of reviving her and that Heartless.

"Don't worry yourself. She has just been asleep so long; you're forgetting life without her. She will be brought back to the living within the week." Maleficent comforted her apprentice, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently pushing him down onto his bed,

"Now. Sleep. Everything will be better within time." Riku nodded and rest his head onto his pillow, closing his eyes. Maleficent pulled the covers onto his body so he wouldn't become too cold from the chill air escaping from the pipes. She then walked a step away, waiting for him to fall asleep, which he didn't seem to like.

"Is there anything else we need to talk about?" He asked, his eyes still closed. Maleficent almost jumped.

"No. I guess not. I'll leave you be then."

"Thank you."

_**XXXX**_

"Well. That takes care of the dust problem!" Lucinda said happily. She had just darned her bed sheets clean of all dust and dirt. Now all they needed were some patches for the small holes in them, "I'll admit, the bed's small, but it's better than nothing!" Trigger looked up at her and communicated with her, using his antennae like radars. "Aunt Jesslinne's room? No way! Not after I went through all of that work just to get these sheets clean! No way!" She said. Besides, she never liked Jesslinne's bed. It was too stiff. Lucinda liked her plush, cloud like mattress, rest the fact it was indeed a little small.

Or was it she was just taller? She couldn't tell.

She looked up at the painting she had found earlier. She had already fixed the frame and hung it back up on its rightful place above the mantle of her fireplace. She had even found several more portraits, one of Ansem and several of her parents, Prince Nuriel and Queen Olivia.

She was, however, still upset about Maleficent's actions and words. Lucinda fumed at the thought of someone revamping her home just to make an army of Heartless. The Heartless rightfully belonged to her uncle anyway. He found them, he found the only way to clone them, he was the rightful ruler of those creatures. She sat down on her bed and sighed, everything was happening so fast, it was almost like she had taken an extra long nap. The last thing she could remember in her life was Ansem coming into her room while she played with Trigger. Ansem picked the girl and the Shadow up in a hurry and ran out of the room, telling them they needed to get away from the castle. Everything from there was so chopped and distorted, but she remembered Ansem trying to hand her over to a blond pilot, but then, memory stopped, and Riku entered. The next thing she could see after the blond pilot was a pair of sea-colored eyes.

"I wonder what Riku's doing." She said, lying back on her bed. She looked out her balcony-window and watched the sunset. She still felt a certain sick embarrassment from their first meeting, but she figured it wasn't exactly preventable.

Lucinda sighed again and looked at Trigger, who had rested himself on her stomach like a cat, already asleep. She stroked his smooth, ebony head and looked out the window one more time. The sun was just minutes away from setting and the sky was a mixture of blues, purples and pinks, mixed with gold at the site of the sun. She hoped she could visit the Grand Hall tomorrow, but without Maleficent knowing. There were more recordings in there besides Just the Heartless footage. There were also the recordings of certain things that happened in the Grand Hall between Ansem and Lucinda, personal things, like Lucinda's fist steps, when she met Trigger, and other things like that.

"No one's getting that footage." Lucinda growled under her breath, still stroking Trigger's body, which he seemed to like, "Man, Trigger, who needs a cat when you're around?" She asked the small-framed Shadow, scratching behind one of his antennae. She was tired, just looking at the Shadow made her yawn. Why she didn't know. She had just woken up from a nine year long nap only 2 hours ago. But rest was rest, and she got up, cradling Trigger so as not to disturb him and she blew out the candles which were providing her light and she climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over her, she lay Trigger next to her and kissed him goodnight.

It felt good to be home.

_**XXXX**_

Riku awoke finally with the first peek of sunrise. He stretched his body and enjoyed the fact that his head no longer throbbed, nor did his muscles give uncomfortable, random spasms, which had started not long after Maleficent left; but his face and nose were still sore. The pipe above him had stopped expelling cool steam. He slid off of his bed and yawned, stretching some more, his stomach growling. He had thought of nothing but the mint- haired girl he had found just yesterday, even in dreams he thought of her. Then Maleficent came back to his mind, and he remembered her orders, "Oh, man..." He groaned, remembering the mission he was intended to do. He stood up and picked up his clothes from the floor, beginning to dress himself. While buckling his belt he started to walk out of his room, heading to the small kitchen that was located just to the right side of the stairs in the Main Hall, opposite to the library, where his room was actually connected to. He ran his hands through his messy, silver hair since he didn't have a brush and attempted to make it somewhat presentable. He rushed through the library, anxious for food, and dodged discarded books and shelves while he hurried. He knew he needed to get started on his 'mission' as soon as possible. He exited the library and rounded the top area of the Hall, rounding the curve to the other side of the balcony-like area, he approached the door to the kitchen and was about to open it when he heard:

Singing? He opened the door to find-

"Lucinda?" He asked, Lucinda was in the kitchen, wearing her black, red and blue clothes and an apron as she was cooking something up.

"Oh, hey there, G'Morning!" She said, waving her hand while it held a spatula, "Pancakes?" She asked, pointing to a griddle which was sizzling.

"We have ingredients for pancakes?" Riku asked, a little scared by the teenager's bubbliness.

"Well, obviously, I mean, Maleficent needs to eat too, right? I found flour, eggs, milk, a cookbook; everything needed to make a nice breakfast. Although I doubt that woman ever has a nice breakfast." She said with a sneer towards Maleficent's part as she began to dig the spatula underneath a solidifying pancake. Riku looked over to find Trigger sitting at the table, fork and knife in his hands. He stared at Riku with an intimidating glare and Riku cut his glance away.

"How long have you been up?" Riku asked, taking a seat.

"About two hours. It took me at least one hour to get down here and then it took me another hour to find these ingredients. I had to fight a few of those Darkballs for the bacon." She said, pointing to another pan, which sizzled with nearly finished pork. Trigger banged his utensils on the table impatiently, "Okay, Okay!! The food's comin! Hold on, you punk!" Lucinda snapped at the Shadow, who kept his sun-like eyes on the stove while the princess piled a few finished pancakes and bacon slices onto a plate. She walked over to the black creature and placed the plate down. Which he stared at... And stared at even after Lucinda left the table, he stared at it... and banged his fork and knife onto the table again angrily and turned to Lucinda, his antennae twitching wildly, Lucinda turned around frustratedly to shout.

"Look, there's no syrup, so you're just gonna hafta live without it, okay?" Trigger emitted a huff, then turned and squinted angrily at the plate of food with Riku watching warily.

"I've never seen a Shadow act this way... Let alone any Heartless." He said, watching the irritated Shadow pile his pancakes into a mouth he couldn't see.

"He's a real mystery. What Ansem told me was when he was conducting his experiments on the heart, he branded each of the human turned Shadows. One day when he was conducting research and found that a human turned Shadow and a darkness-born shadow had produced young. That turned out to be Trigger. But it was weird, he seemed to have human emotions and was rejected by his fellow Shadows. So Ansem took him and then, gave him to me." Lucinda explained. Riku was surprised.

"A Heartless with emotion?"

"Mm-Hmm. Not even Ansem could figure it out." Lucinda replied, "Although his parents were devoid of emotion, it somehow seemed to appear in him. Yeah, we're talking about you!" Lucinda grinned over to Trigger as the 'Heartless' whipped his head around to stare at the teenagers. Riku looked over at Trigger, the Shadow had just finished eating and was now stretching. He jumped down off of the chair and hopped onto Lucinda's shoulder, "Look, you're not getting anymore! You just ate five pancakes and two strips of bacon!" Lucinda told Trigger, who was staring at the plate of sizzling bacon. Riku smiled at the duo, and felt a pang of guilt that he was actually going to have to secretly interview her about her uncle's work, "So, Riku, how many pancakes?" Lucinda asked, balancing Trigger on her shoulder.

"Just two, and three slices of bacon." He answered, when Lucinda turned her head to face Trigger as he communicated with her again.

"So what if he gets more bacon than you! You scarfed down five pancakes! You hardly touch bacon anyway!" She yelled to the Heartless, piling Riku's plate with pancakes and bacon. Riku smiled. He hadn't felt this way since he was at the Destiny Islands. This happy, unconcerned feeling that he hadn't felt for nearly a month. Lucinda placed the plate in front of him and smiled, "Is that good? You want anything else?"

"Do we have any milk?" Riku asked, already chewing a slice of pancake. Lucinda walked over to a small refrigerator and looked into it, moving things and peeking over other items.

"No. Dangit, Maleficent needs to do shopping. Oh, well. Sorry!" She said, closing the fridge and beginning to cook her share of food. "So, Riku, how long have you been living here?" Riku swallowed a large gob of pancake.

"About two weeks now. It's as boring as my old home."

"Where'd you used to live?"

"On an island."

"Oooh... Suntan! Any cute- Oh, wait a minute, you can't answer that question, you ARE a guy!!"

Lucinda blushed, prodding the bacon in the frying pan. "Do you have a... A girlfriend?" Riku nearly choked on his food. It was awkward to have a girl you barely knew ask you this kind of question.

"A... a girlfriend? No... Not –not yet." He answered cautiously, keeping Kairi on his mind. "I do have a friend that's a girl, though."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Riku felt uncomfortable answering these questions, so he kept his responses simple. Thankfully, Lucinda began to converse about herself.

"I don't really know anyone outside the castle. I only knew whoever lived here and family."

"Really? That's strange."

"Well… I was with my uncle a lot. When my cousin Kairi wasn't pestering me."

Riku nearly choked on his food. Lucinda faced him, spatula in hand.

"You okay?" She asked with concern. Riku took a deep breath and looked at Lucinda.

"Kairi?" He blurted. Lucinda continued to stare.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's the name of the girl. My friend..." Riku said softly. Lucinda looked at him and smiled.

"Well I'll be…Huh. I wonder if it's the same Kairi." She said, facing the stove again. She laughed as she piled some food onto her own plate. "So Riku, why are you here?" She asked, sitting down at the table. Riku looked up, poking his pancake pieces with his fork.

"Oh… Uh, long story really."

"How long?"

"Long."

"That helps." She joked softly, catching Riku with a playful smile which swifly turned to anger. "TRIGGER! YOU GET OUT OF HIS PANCAKES RIGHT NOW!!" Riku looked down and there was Trigger, pinching off pieces of Riku's pancakes, at least until Lucinda swatted him away from the table.

_**XXXX**_

"Well, I'm glad someone knows their way around here. I can't make heads or tails of this place anymore." Lucinda told Riku. It was at least an hour after breakfast and Riku was showing Lucinda around Hollow Bastion, "I still can't believe how much it's changed. You used to be able to get around her with plain old stairs and no scary Lift elevators!"

"They're not that bad, as long as you don't mind heights." Riku responded looking over onto his shoulder where Trigger was perched. The Shadow's antennae waved furiously while he intently supervised Riku.

With a heavy sigh, Riku knew he had a job to do. And he wasn't going to like it, but if it got Kairi's heart back... "Uh, Lucinda..."

"Yeah?" She answered, turning around, looking at him with those sunflower eyes.

"Uhh... What- what was your uncle like? Y'know. Why did you live with him? Why did he experiment with the Heartless?" He tried his best to sound inconspicuous, but he remembered Lucinda's screams to Maleficent from last night and it nearly frightened him.

"...What?"

"Why didn't you live with your parents?" He asked, deciding to go slow with the questions.

"Well, they're dead." She answered sadly, yet at the drop of a hat. Riku felt his heart drop.

"Oh. Sorry..."

"S'okay." She shrugged, but then she looked to Riku apprehensively, "Not that I don't care, it's just..."

Riku shook his head, "No... Not really. What... I mean... Do you know what happened?"

"A week before my due date, before I was born, my mom caught this virus-thing and fell into a coma. Doctors decided to C-Section me out so they could get proper medication to my mom and to me if I needed it. They were hoping to get both me and her out of the virus' path; but mom was already too far gone and she died nine hours later. I never contracted it, and neither did my dad, so we were lucky... It was contagious you see... But my dad took mom's death really hard and committed suicide two weeks later. He jumped off of the balcony from his room. He couldn't stand to be separated from my mom. Uncle Ansem was there when it happened and he tried to stop him. I heard it was hectic." She turned around and started walking. Riku felt like the dumbest person in the universe.

"I'm so... I'm- I'm really-"

"Don't worry about it. Ansem was there for me."

"He raised you, huh?"

"Mm-Hmm. He took full responsibility for not being able to stop my dad from jumping… And he had no other family left, so he fought for my custody. It was either him or my aunts. So he raised me, and when I was one and a half, he discovered the Heartless, and his experiments began, with me right behind him."

"You helped him?"

"I didn't really start my role with the Heartless until I was about three, even though I got Trigger when I was two. It's hard to say, I've just known them my whole life. I never knew they'd turn on us like they did when the castle was destroyed." She continued to walk ahead, Riku right behind her. Riku took a moment to absorb this information.

"What was Ansem like?" He asked, Lucinda gave a soft chuckle.

"That's tough to answer. What a mystery he was... Calm and excitable, gentle or rough. you could describe him as anything and get away with it." She smiled, looking at Riku. "I was always with him, whether in the Grand Hall or in the garden outside. He was so kind and intelligent; I could always count on him. But he did have a weakness for the phenomenon of the Heart. It astounded him like nothing else."

"So all of his experiments took place in the Grand Hall?"

"Yeah. He hardly left it. When he did, it was to eat, sleep or to just get out of the castle. I was the same way." She lightly laughed, allowing Trigger to jump from Riku's shoulder her hers. "I loved the experiments he conducted, although I never saw his experiments on the heart. Oh, I forgot to ask, how's your nose?" She suddenly blurted out, turning to face him, "I don't know how I forgot to ask, I mean it's right there in black and blue!" She said, walking over, checking on his face.

"I'm fine, it's just a little sore." He said, feeling the chill of a strange emotion. Lucinda looked up at his face, and gently touched his nose.

"It actually doesn't look that bad. I guess I need to work out!" She joked. Riku smiled, and if Trigger had pupils he would have been rolling his eyes. "So, what's the deal with Maleficent?" Lucinda asked, now walking side-by-side with Riku, who wasn't sure how to answer the question.

"Her? Oh, she's, uh- She's my mentor. She gave me the powers I used to set you free."

"Mentor, huh? So what do you need these powers for?" Lucinda asked.

"I'm trying to savemy friend, Kairi. She had her heart taken from her."

Lucinda's face went pale, "Did the Heartless take it?"

"Yeah. She was my best friend… Besides Sora."

"Sora?"

"The Keyblade Master."

"So that's his name! Maleficent went on a big rant about him last night to me." Lucinda spouted, catching Riku's attention. "So, you were best friends with the Keyblade master, huh? I remember stories, but I never thought I'd get this close to knowing about a Keyblade wielder!"

"He's nothing special." Riku snapped, wiping Lucinda's smile clean off of her face. "He's nothing but a backstabbing, selfish imp. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Lucinda felt cut down, but let Riku continue.

"I thought it would be the three of us forever… Him, Kairi and me. But I guess I was wrong. Ever since he got that Key he's been nothing but a pain…So I've sworn that I'm going to defeat him. He's always been in my way. Whether in competition or life… He's done nothing but hold me back."

Lucinda looked at Riku. As angry as he was, he looked back up at Lucinda and saw her look at him as though she didn't know who to pity more. He felt awkward for snapping at her, and asked the first question that came to mind to keep the conversation going.

"So… How'd your talk with Maleficent go last night?" He asked. Lucinda, feeling the subject switch being rather odd, went ahead and answered.

"Wretched. I can't believe she tried to talk me into telling her about Ansem's work."

"She already asked you?" Riku asked, when Lucinda looked at him, wide-eyed, Riku felt a chill come up his body and his head suddenly became flooded and cloudy while he just realized what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, I felt she was going to ask you...sometime, besides, you sort of, screamed it out anyway last night." Riku let out the biggest mental sigh in his life.

"Yeah." Lucinda sighed, thinking about the previous night, "She wants to know about the technology in the Grand Hall and its video archives. Just about my whole life's been recorded in that room."

"We can go and..." Riku started, not sure how to finish his sentence, but he meant to ask her something, he just couldn't get it out, "We can go and... watch...?"

"Watch? Oh, the recordings?" She asked. She then looked at Riku skeptically, "I don't know." She smirked, "How do I know I can trust you?" Riku gulped, getting a glimpse of Trigger's golden eyes, which were locked onto Rik. So he put his suave, self-confident attitude back on and smiled.

"You can trust me. Honest."

"Honest?"

"Honest. I swear."

"Cross your heart?"

"Hope to die."

"Pinky Swear." Lucinda suddenly said, shoving her hand at Riku, pinky out. Riku looked at the finger cautiously, but he took his pinky and interlocked it with hers, and they shook on the deal.

"Pinky Swear."


	6. The Grand Hall

"Oh my gosh... What happened in here?" Lucinda asked, looking around at the redecorated Grand Hall. Riku looked at the crystal prisons of the Princesses, which he had clouded up before Lucinda entered the room, making sure she couldn't see the captive girls; including Kairi. He didn't want to risk her seeing them and running off without him getting the information.

"Maleficent really went to town, huh?" Riku asked, unknown to what Lucinda's home looked like before that day nine years ago.

"Don't even say her name. I hate that witch for what she's done." Lucinda grumbled,

"She'll wish she never gave you those powers that released me." She walked up the hallway, looking around at the room. Flaming cauldron-like objects stood in front of each of the crystal casings of six of the princesses, gold pipes were wrapped around support beams and emitted steam and smoke, some even letting off electric charges, "This is too weird. I just can't believe this." She slowly trotted up the stairs, Riku close behind her.

"Believe it. I didn't like this place when I first came, but I've gotten used to it."

"I won't. This is my home, and now it's an abode for who knows what sort of experiments and plotting. This is just..." She was at a loss for words, she was only capable of saying ''this is weird' and 'I can't believe it' over and over. She reached the top of the stairs with Riku and Trigger and continued to stare, mouth agape, eyes wide. Especially at the glimmering, swirling portal, "Next time I see Maleficent, remind me to give her a good punch." She growled to Riku.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He said warily, watching Lucinda walk around, staring at the room. He wasn't sure what she was feeling, but he knew he was feeling quite anxious to get the code for the recordings. But he waited; he didn't want to rush Lucinda. Girls aren't very cooperative when mad.

"Gone. I can't believe... Ansem...gone." She whispered, dropping down to the floor, then she noticed something on the ground, feeling her throat constrict and tears sting her eyes, she stared intently at a stain on the ground, "Oh my..."

"What is it?" Riku asked, looking down at the red blot on the floor, he curled his lip in realization of what it was, "That's-that's blood..." He said repulsed. Lucinda nodded somberly, sniffling.

"It's Ansem's... His blood," She choked, taking her hand and actually stroking the stain on the floor, her other hand slowly came to her face to cover her mouth. Riku was taken back.

"What? You're kidding?!" He said, almost laughing.

"NO, I'm not!" She cried, wiping her eyes, " I- I'm almost glad to see this horrid thing..." She sobbed, Riku knelt down beside her, feeling strange about her sudden mood change. He placed a hand cautiously on her shoulder and was about to speak to her, but he wasn't ready for the tackling hug that Lucinda would do just a second later when she pounced on top of him and he fell back on his posterior, she wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, "What's going on in this place?!" she screamed, wanting true answers. Riku was a little stunned as he began to slowly stroke her hair.

"Umm... Don't- don't cry... Everything will be fine..."

"No, it won't! Everyone's gone!" she yelled, squeezing Riku's waist harder. Trigger growled, and Lucinda turned to look at him, tears flowing down her face, "Except for you, " She sniffled, "But my friends, my family, everyone's gone!" Riku tried to soothe her, but he was too busy trying to breathe at the same time.

"I don't know what to tell you... I'm sorry." He told her, "but, unh... I'd like to breathe again..." He groaned. Lucinda looked up at him, her yellow eyes shining with tears, "But, what's the deal with that bloodstain?" He asked her, while she let go of her grip on his waist and continued to sniffle and wipe the tears off of her eyes. It took her a while to regain her composure and Riku settled next to her, putting a hand on her quavering shoulder. Trigger hopped over to Lucinda, resting himself in her lap. She inhaled loudly and looked up to the swirling portal, stroking Trigger's head.

"When I was five, Ansem made a Heartless. It was called a Behemoth. It was huge, thus it's name. Well, when we were doing some tests on it's power, it went out of control and attacked us. It came after me first, but Ansem got me out of the way, in turn, he was nearly crushed under its giant hooves, but close enough. It broke his legs and several ribs, along with a bad concussion .The struggle had to have taken at least twenty minutes. Ansem had been hurt really bad and told me the only way to get rid of it was to trap it in that portal." She pointed to the swirling vortex.

"He had to yell the commands out to me while dodging the creature's hooves, but when I finally got the code right, the thing was sucked into that portal, hopefully to be never heard from again." She gave another sigh, finally getting over her crying, "I only got a sprained wrist, but Ansem had to be immediately taken to a hospital, he was in horrible shape. When I first saw him in the infirmary, he looked so awful, but he still greeted me with a smile, it didn't matter how weak he was."

Riku looked at the portal, amazed at the new respects he had for Lucinda every time he talked to her. His important mission had become just a mere thought stuck in the back of his mind. Lucinda continued to stare at the floor, "That blood stain was made by a gash that the beast had made in Ansem's side with this massive horn on it's head. He had to get fifty-one stitches." She said, remembering the gruesome details thought by thought. She looked down to face Trigger, who stared at her with his glowing sunny eyes, "You remember that too, don't you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his black body. Riku watched with sympathy as she hugged her best friend.

"And he still continued his research?"

"As soon as he could come back. I remember him trying to get up here walking on crutches." She said, actually laughing, "The maids weren't too happy about that, "She looked at the ceiling, imitating her uncle's servants, "'Lord Ansem if you don't stop this fuss over your work you're going to get yourself killed trying to walk up those stairs!'... Then he'd tell them he was fine so my nanny would just scream at him, ' So don't come crawling to me when you get paralyzed or crack your skull open like a melon! I won't have it!'" She wailed, imitating an elderly lady's voice. Riku chuckled.

"She sounds like my mom." He groaned, rolling his eyes. Lucinda smiled back at him, finally making eye contact once again. Trigger's head sunk, knowing what was coming.

"Thanks for being patient with me. I know I act like a real drama queen at times, but I just... " She stopped, shaking her head, Riku smirked at her.

"Something tells me you're not going to be able to finish your sentences for a while."

"No... Heh, not really..." She blushed, looking at the floor, then back at him, smiling, looking into his sparkling ocean-colored eyes, "Oh... I guess I should show you those... those recordings" She said standing up, holding Trigger, when Riku grabbed her arm.

"W-wait..." He said, blushing, "Umm... I 'd like to talk... Just... get to know each other better, y'know?" he suggested. Lucinda looked at him, confused; but she smiled, "Every time we talk it seems we just keep on saying stuff that offends the other...Why don't we just get this out of the way and just get to know each other?" It took Lucinda a second to think it through, but she nodded.

"Alright. We'll talk." She smiled, sitting back down, keeping Trigger in her grasp, but not for long. Once she sat down, he hopped out from her lap and started to inspect the area, "So, if you don't mind, why don't we start with you? What's your island like, what were your friends like, your family? What's you favorite food?" She asked, scooting closer to him with each question. Riku chuckled.

"I'm getting to it!" He snapped, laughing. He leaned his head back and thought and remembered where he lived. "My island. The Destiny Islands." He sighed, preparing to tell her about his monotonous previous home.

"Yeah?"

"Hot,very hot. Went swimming every day, but it was so beautiful. The waters were clean and cool; when the weather was nice the sky was so blue it looked like another sea. At night the moon and stars were so bright you didn't need a lantern, expect on a cloudy evening. Everyone there that went to that island were there to just get away from home. It was so boring, none of us could stand it."

"Who's us?"

"Us. First there's, of course, Kairi. She's so sweet. I met her nine years ago when she first came to the islands." He swallowed his pride to say the next name, "Sora and I greeted her and we became friends. Unseparable."

"Until now?" Lucinda asked.

"Yup. Then there were the others, like Tidus, who really needs to lower his sugar intake..." He said, remembering the sandy blond thirteen-year-old that constantly moved and played around, "...Selphie; cute kid; a little self-conscious though, and a little too clumsy." A brown haired romantical girl popped into his mind, " Then there's Wakka. Funny guy, a little more sensible than the others." A young man the same age as Riku came into mind with his red hair and blitzball.

"They sound more exciting than my old maids." Lucinda said, remembering the doting servants that constantly aided her, "Sometimes being a Princess bit dog-butt." She mused, putting her face in her hands, "But I think I actually miss them now."

I felt the same with my family." Riku said, "I was so ready to get off of my island that I didn't even think how much trouble I'd be getting myself into. My home's the number one place I'd like to be right now."

"Don't think I don't know how you feel. Even though my family's small, I still miss them. Even my stupid cousin, Kairi." She said. Riku finally got curious and asked about this cousin Kairi.

"What was your Kairi like? What did she look like?" Lucinda sighed and gave her eyes a good roll.

"She's a year younger than me; that would make her fourteen. She had red hair, vibrant cherry red hair..."

'Match one and two...' Riku thought.

"She had big blue eyes and could just stare at you all day long..."

'Match number three..."

"And she had this weird obsession with Thalassa shells..."

'OMIGOD!' Riku thought. His jaw dropped right in front of Lucinda, who stared at him.

"What? What's wrong?" She cried out, feeling like a freak from the way Riku stared at her.

"That sounds exactly like my Kairi!" He laughed, Lucinda almost groaned.

"Man, I just can't get away from her!" She sighed, throwing her arms in the air. Riku laughed; he couldn't believe Lucinda could be the cousin to one of his best friends.

"Why? What was Kairi like to you? Was she annoying?"

"She was the spawn of the Devil! Are you kidding me?!" Lucinda cried, remembering goody-goody Kairi, "She'd always try to play house with me, or dress up when I was busy with Ansem; she always tried to play SOMETHING with me when I didn't want to, and then when I did want to play, she didn't want to do what I wanted to do when I did everything she did eventually!! She was so ornery that she annoyed even Trigger!!" Riku laughed at the overwhelming similarities, putting his head in his hands, thinking about the Kairi he knew; Trigger perked his head up somewhere hearing his name. Riku thought about his Kairi and could definitely see the similarities, She often wanted to do things her way, even when Sora and Riku didn't; she was constantly nagging on them for certain things when they didn't do something 'just right', but still, she was a good friend. His laughter subsided and he leaned back on the railing, giving a pleasant sigh, "Does that sound about right?" Lucinda asked.

"Oh, yeah. That sounds like Kairi." He smiled. He felt so happy for some reason. Maybe all he needed was a good laugh to shake off all of his depression, and Lucinda seemed to be the ticket to a good time, but there was more, he wanted to know more about her, "So, how are you and Kairi related?"

"Our moms were sisters, just like my dad and Ansem were brothers. My other Aunt, Jesslinne, was the third sister to our moms, only she was the party animal, as you could tell." She explained, addressing her outfit "We had three royal families living in the Castle Bastion and they all formed one family in time, uncle Ansem being the head ruler and sage."

"Wow. Incredible..." Riku said, thinking about Lucinda and Kairi being royalty, The shock of Lucinda being a princess hadn't hit him until now, "What's it like?" Lucinda looked at him, eyebrow cocked.

"What's what like?" She asked, Riku shrugged and gave another nervous airy laugh.

"Being royalty. What's it like?" He asked. Lucinda gave a strange face and tried to explain.

"Uh... Pfft... Its-It's ok. Complicated at times, having to be here, there and everywhere. Having maids cater to your every command got old, and the only part I really liked were the balls and the parties when I got to dress up." She said, smiling. Riku shook his head and smiled at her.

"A regular girly girl, huh?"

"Not all the time!" She nudged him with her elbow in the side and leaned on his shoulder, remembering the wonderful times she had at all of the royal celebrations they had each year, "I liked them because I felt like I was respected. My name was soiled when my dad committed suicide; it was frowned upon terribly in that time, and it always hurt when I was brought up in a conversation based on that subject, so when I could get out and talk to those people, I felt I was doing my family justice by setting records straight." She thought a little more, "But now that I think about it; a six year old girl really can't set records straight when the subject is suicide." She laughed. Riku shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe you did do some good."

"Do you think so?" She asked, her face filled with hope.

"It's possible." He smiled softly.

Trigger walked past them, still sniffing the pipelines. Riku looked over at him.

"How long have you known Trigger?" He asked, Lucinda turned her attention to the wandering Shadow.

"Well, Trigger wasn't even a year old when I met him; probably hardly even a week old. I was two years old and was just starting to really play a part in Ansem's experiments. Trigger was a runt and had been rejected by his fellow Shadows, so Ansem found him and nursed him back to health, then he was presented to me as a pet, although we're more friends than owner and pet. He's a strange thing, though. It's almost like... Even though he's a Heartless, he acts like he somewhat does have one... like... half a heart... It's hard to explain." She giggled, looking innocently at Riku, who looked confused.

"I'd say so. My head hurts!" He said, trying to contemplate what Lucinda just told him. He stared at Trigger. Could it be possible that a Heartless could have half a heart, and still be in that body? Must be... He wasn't born with a human form.

"Ansem came to the conclusion that when a human-turned Heartless mated with a Heartless born of darkness, it would produce a Heartless with this disorder, having human emotion, but still having no heart. A Half-Hearted Heartless." She explained, "He was the only one to be produced by a human Shadow and a Dark Shadow, so Ansem could only base the theory on him..."

"Did he write a report on it?"

"No. He didn't have the right information and enough tests. Every time he'd try to conduct the tests, the subjects wouldn't cooperate." Lucinda watched Trigger inspect the glowing portal, "You stay away from there Trigger!" she called out. The Shadow turned to look back at her, but then continued on searching and looking around.

"So that's why you were holding onto him in your crystallized state. He's... a friend..."

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it?" She laughed. Usually shadows are ill tempered and try to turn everything to darkness, but Trigger's just weird like that, he doesn't seem to enjoy that. He's never tried it, he's never turned anyone into a Heartless." Riku continued to think, Lucinda was still baffling him with this information, but he was glad he asked to talk now, getting to know their strengths now could help him against Sora.

"So, Lucinda... Can you... fight?"

"Fight? No, no I can't." She replied, looking rather confused. Riku cursed under his breath; he had been hoping she could help him fight Sora... But maybe hope wasn't lost. He faced Lucinda, their eyes met.

"I could show you sometime." He offered, giving a confident smile. Lucinda returned the expression. They kept their eyes locked for some time.

"That would be nice..." She said dreamily, their lips subconsciously moving closer to the other; strange thoughts surging through their minds; they were almost connected when a sudden burst of metal crashing caused them to scream in terror and they shot up onto their feet like rockets and turned around. A Defender had stumbled over one of the large flaming cauldrons and was now lying on the ground, legs in the air, face planted in the ground. Riku and Lucinda let out a sigh of relief and looked back at each other and started to laugh.

"Ansem was never too proud of the Defenders..." She blushed, remembering when her uncle made the bulking Heartless. Riku smiled and nodded.

"I know what you mean." Lucinda gave a nervous smile back to him, watching the silver haired boy walk over to the railing to shout out to the Heartless. "Do you mind?" he called, motioning to Lucinda, addressing he was having a conversation. The purple and blue beast looked up and scrambled to it's feet and placed the cauldron back onto it's stand; quickly bumbling off soon afterwards. The two watched it run out of the room and the doors to the Hall closed. Riku turned his attention back to Lucinda, who sighed once more.

"I thought it was Maleficent!" She laughed, placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart, moving a stray piece of blue hair away from her face. Riku's stomach knotted in thought of what would have happened if it was Maleficent. A few moments passed by as they absorbed what almost occurred before they were interrupted. Riku felt his body become warm with embarrassment, as did Lucinda.

'What's wrong with me?' Riku thought, 'I... I love Kairi...' He folded his arms insecurely across his chest and tried to sort out the events that had just so quickly occurred in his head. Maybe he shouldn't have asked her to talk.

'I can't believe we almost kissed!' Lucinda thought, her face becoming crimson red. Trigger watched from above the portal and shook his head, secretly rolling his eyes. Lucinda looked at Riku, whose face looked shocked at the near aftermath of their conversation. Her mood seemed to darken... Did he not like her?

"Riku? Are you OK?" She asked, turning to face him. Riku looked over at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I'm just..."

"Don't say you're shook up at the Defender, I know there's something else on your mind." She said smirking, walking over to him. Riku choked on his words and stumbled around, anticipating some sort of showdown, but she stopped right in front of him, "It's ok! What's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost!" She laughed, playfully nudging his shoulder, the ivory haired boy felt confused as his friend walked over to the desk-like machine, "C'mon, I'll show you those recordings." She smiled to him. It took a minute for what she just said to register in his head. Everything was so confusing, but he nodded slowly.

"oh- oh, ok..." Riku followed, finally remembering his mission and he kept his mind clear.

'Watch the code, remember every step...' He thought, watching her stand there, remembering the steps.

First, she pushed several buttons, a red button twice and two regular buttons both after the green Then she place the palm of her hand on a small green screen, which opened a load of files up on a larger blue screen, also opening a holographic projector just appearing above the desk.

"High tech." He joked, finally knowing the combination. Lucinda smiled, still blushing.

"Yeah, I heard Ansem spent a lot of time and effort on this thing. He was glad to have finished it by the time I leaned how to walk. He even got that recorded!" She laughed, remembering the clip, listening to her uncle's excited voice when she made those first few steps all by herself.

"So, this is like a documentary and a family video storage?" Riku asked with a confused grin. Lucinda nodded embarrassingly and smiled at the memories that were stored in the machine.

"Yep. Would you rather see his documentaries on the Heartless or watch some of our good ol' home movies?" She joked. Riku wanted to see the research videos; but he quickly changed his mind.

"Got any movies with Ansem in them? I've been curious as to what he looks like and stuff."

"Are you kidding?" She asked, looking down on the green screen which projected the clip names. She scrolled down to the file that held the clip that she was just thinking of, titled 'Lucinda's first steps'. She highlighted the file name and pressed a glowing red button. She stepped back and sat down on the floor, butterflies in her tummy. Riku sat next to her, watching the large projector screen glitter and quaver. A few seconds went by and the next thing they saw on the screen was a dark-skinned man with radiant orange eyes and bone-white long, silky hair. He seemed intent on getting the right focus on the machine. He muttered to himself as the sounds of a baby were heard in the background.

"Almost got it..." came his deep, regal voice. He stepped back from the camera and Riku got a full view of him. He saw Ansem for the first time; he was a tall, muscular man with a strong facial structure. His trenchcoat rustled as he moved backwards, making sure the camera was perfect, and he spoke into the camera, quite excitedly, "Ok... This should work, and if it doesn't you're scrap metal." He grumbled. The tall man turned and walked over to a small, mint haired baby. Riku looked over to Lucinda with a 'No way' look on his face, and Lucinda looked at him, smiling.

"Anyone you recognize?" She laughed. Riku looked back to the clip to watch more as Ansem picked up the small girl and faced the camera, a large smile on his face.

"Hopefully, she'll do it again. Lucinda here," He fondly placed a cheek on one of his niece's cheeks as he held her, "Just made her first steps. I'll kill myself if she doesn't do it again." He joked, giving a playful grin. Lucinda looked on happily, tears coming through her eyes as she watched her uncle place the little girl down on the ground, feet firmly on the floor. He held on to her tiny, chubby hands and softly let go, watching his little niece stumble and waddle, taking four slow steps, but then she kept on walking. Riku smiled, listening to Ansem give a triumphant laugh watching the little girl he had raised for nearly nine months made some of her first few steps. Once little Lucinda had made it to the railing of the balcony, she stopped and plopped down on her bottom and looked to Ansem, giving a happy belly laugh. Ansem glided over to the baby and picked her up gently, presenting her to the camera, smiling.

"About time, no?" He joked once more, laughing at the wriggling nine-month-old. The clip ended just three seconds after that last sentence and the screen went blank. Riku looked at the sparkling hologram and smiled. He felt so lighthearted and happy. He heard Lucinda sniffle hard next to him and he looked over to find her crying. Smiling, yet crying at the same time. She looked at Riku, and gave a quick smile.

"I never thought I'd cry at that clip..." She choked. Riku placed an arm around her shoulders and let her lean on his side while she tried to pull herself together.

"I can't believe it. That was Ansem..." Riku laughed. Lucinda still smiled.

"He's just as I remembered." She whispered, resting her head on Riku's shoulder. It wasn't long until Trigger bumbled over to inspect the machine. He hopped up onto the desk and scoured the electronic mess. Lucinda watched him play around with the controls and it seemed he must've known how to use it, since after pressing a few things, another clip started. Lucinda and Riku quickly looked up. A few seconds passed and the first thing saw was once again Ansem. He seemed to be sitting down while holding something. He secured the camera's position and sat back; Lucinda realized what the clip was about.

"Tirgger! This is Ansem's document on you!!" She yelled getting up and grabbing Trigger in a bear hug, still somewhat crying. Riku was too busy staring at the screen at a baby Trigger being held by Ansem as he explained how he found the infant shadow. He tried to listen to the sage as Lucinda laughed softly.

"This creature right here," Ansem spoke on the video, "Was abandoned, fresh born. He's the first Shadow to have been produced by one of my human subjects and a Dark Shadow. I feel he may be a link to humans and Heartless, but I am unsure."

"That's right. I forgot what Ansem had called Trigger. I knew it was something important." Lucinda said, holding Trigger, who stared at the screen. Riku looked over to her and watched her close her eyes for a few minutes, "I always loved Ansem's voice. It calmed me down every time I heard it..." She said to herself. She opened her eyes again and looked down at Trigger, who was watching himself on the screen in Ansem's grasp. The clip wasn't very long. It ended with Ansem finishing his explanation on Trigger and the screen once again went blank.

"A link between humans and Heartless?" Riku asked. Lucinda shook her head.

"It's very unsure. Ansem couldn't perform any other experiments to see if his hypothesis was true." She explained, wiping away a lingering tear, her face still red, both from earlier embarrassment and from crying. Riku stood up and stretched, yawning.

"I'm beat." He moaned, walking over to Lucinda who was scratching Trigger's head.

"Me too. Marching all over this castle can take a lot out of you." She beamed softly, mildly glancing at Riku, who walked over to her and placed a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"I can walk you to your room, it's not very far away."He smiled. Lucinda hoped her face was still red from crying so he couldn't see her blush

"Sure... I don't mind..." Trigger once again gave a silent heave of frustration and jumped once again onto Lucinda's shoulder while he kept his eyes on Riku's arm, to make sure it didn't go anywhere it wasn't supposed to.

The walk was pleasant and quiet. Riku allowed Lucinda to keep her head rested on his shoulder; but he still felt strange, he still loved Kairi. Lucinda's heart fluttered as she walked with the silver haired boy. His ambitions were still a mystery to her, but they didn't matter, as long as they could get along as friends. Trigger's eyes didn't leave Riku's hand for the whole 10 mintues. He was intent on making sure the walk was innocent and friendly.

They reached the Chapel and the doorway to Lucinda's room. It felt like they had spent eternity that day, when, like the day before was only a few hours.

"We need to really spend more than two hours at a time with each other some time." Lucinda joked. Riku smiled at her and put his hands casually in his pocket.

"Yeah. Maybe some other time." He said, trying to keep a clear mind through all of the mess that was between her and Kairi, but to keep the charade going and out of a good gesture, he gently took her hand and gave a subtle kiss on the back of her hand, "Until then, I might see you tonight, princess." He suavely cooed, and he stood straight and slowly walked away. Lucinda took her hand and rubbed it tenderly with her fingers. She looked up to watch him leave the room and she smiled, bursting into her room happily and with a squeal, she bounded onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow.

"This is the greatest day of my life!!" She screamed, not caring whether or not Riku heard her, and not listening to Trigger's growling protest to the boy.

**_XXXX_**

Riku walked through the library, still sorting out his priorities. His affection for Lucinda was growing, but Kairi was still a light in his life. Hopefully, Kairi would be brought back soon enough so he could not worry about Lucinda... But that seemed so cold, even for him.

"Well? Did you get it?" Came that oily voice. Riku turned to find Maleficent standing there, staff in hand, "Did you get the information?" Riku looked at her, about to tell her 'yes', when Lucinda's voice rang in his head

'Pinky swear?' Riku, shook his head to get the voice away, but it seemed Maleficent took it a different way.

"She didn't tell you?!" She howled. Riku opened his eyes suddenly and looked up at her; and made a grave decision. He lied.

"Nope. Not a clue. She's tough." Maleficent cursed aloud and curled her lip in a snarl.

"Very well. But your mission will still remain. I want you to continue your research, get anything and anything you can." She snapped. Riku nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, trying to keep a low profile, which was a little too low, since Maleficent liked this new name.

"You have never addressed me as that before." She grinned, Riku lied once more.

"I figured you deserve it." He said with a sly smile. Maleficent nodded in approval and thanked him, leaving soon after. Riku waited long after she was gone to question his actions.

"Omigod, I'm going to get myself killed." He said, wrapping his arms around his twisting, guilt-ridden stomach. Why did he lie. And why did he love Lucinda?

He loved Kairi...


	7. Riku's interview

**_5-6-08_**: **_I've realized for a while that this chapter had a lot of typos and sentence jumps, so I've fixed it FINALLY. Not only that, but I've spruced up some of the dialogue. I may do the same to future chapters to get rid of small plotbunnies I've gotten rid of or text that I don't like. _**

**_This tweaking was special to me since it's the first chapter where Trigger talks. I enjoyed updating it and I hope you all will remain to enjoy this and other chapters :)_**

_**XXXX**_

The sun had peaked to high noon as Lucinda lay on her bed restlessly, only thinking of Riku. She constantly rubbed her fingers across the spot where he had so endearingly kissed her hand. She had to see him later, she just didn't know when.

Trigger didn't know what to do. He tried to communicate with her, but she hardly listened to what he was trying to tell her. He knew the moment they stepped into the Grand Hall something was wrong. He sensed more people in the hall, but he couldn't sense their hearts.

It was wrong... All wrong. That boy was up to something. The way he sauntered and smiled around Lucinda was reminiscent of a romantic courtship; but Trigger could see the unease in Riku's eyes as he charmed Lucinda. Who would court a girl while fearing love at the same time? It just wasn't done. Maleficent must have been behind it all. He hopped onto the bed and tried again to communicate with the daydreaming girl, his antennae lashing to and fro.

'How do you know he's for real?'

Lucinda looked down at the Shadow, half listening.

"Hmm?"

'How can you be for sure he actually likes you? What if he's using you?' Lucinda listened to her friend and shrugged, sinking her head down smiling excitedly.

"How do we know he doesn't like me?"

'Haven't you been listening to me?! We weren't the only people in the Grand Hall. There were others!'

"Oh, come one...How's that possible? I didn't see anyone." Lucinda responded with frustration.

'But I sensed them. I sensed the bodies, but I had difficulty finding the hearts. They were there, but they were... dormant... One didn't even have a heart.'

"Trigger, you're paranoid! You don't like anyone I like! Remember Commander Sephiroth?"

'He was too old for you.'

"He was a puppy love crush! I was six-years-old and you acted like I asked him to elope with me!"

'Getting off the subject, you need to remember it's not safe here with Maleficent appearing and disappearing everywhere trying to get her hands on Ansem's technology.'

"I know that! Why do you think I've been avoiding her?"

'Did you forget that Riku is her toady? He'll tell her everything!'

"No! He wouldn't! He promised!" Lucinda responded defensively.

'The two of you have only known each other for a whole, what? Five hours and you're already daydreaming about a silly kiss. This is more than puppy love, you REALLY like this boy, I can tell. But be warned. He's bad luck, and possibly dangerous; so don't get your hopes up.' he finished his transmission and hopped off of the bed, slowly leaving the room, and leaving Lucinda only with that message. The girl watched the black creature bumble away and she fumed at his words.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" She shouted, looking for something to throw at him, but it was too late. By the time she found a nice, stiff pillow he was gone. But just moments later Maleficent entered the room entered the room by means of a cloud of green and black flames.

The two exchanged a quick, spiteful bout of eye contact before Maleficent opened her mouth to say anything. But before words could form, Lucinda threw the pillow she'd reserved for Trigger, whacking Maleficent in the face. The sorceress stood still as the pillow fell to the floor with a 'whuff!' and Lucinda brought her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs, pouting, "What do you want? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" She sneered. Maleficent remained calm.

"I came by to ask if there's any way we can come to an agreement." She answered. Lucinda cocked an eyebrow.

"Agreement? On what?"

"How about... I give you the finest weapons and powers similar to Riku's if you tell me about your uncle's machinery?" Lucinda stared at the witch.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I need to know how to work that technology!"

"And you bribe me with weapons and a few magic tricks?" She scoffed, "Sorry, but you're gonna hafta do better than that to win my allegiance. Now get out of my room." She snarled. Maleficent face filled with intense anger.

"Didn't Riku tell you about his friend? The one who lost her heart? We need that technology to help reveal the keyhole and to help us find The Door! Without it, Kairi's heart will be lost forever!"

"I don't believe you want to help him" Lucinda growled, "and you don't want to help me. So you can just get out of my room."

"You-"

"Now." Lucinda seethed intensely, interrupting Maleficent before she could start another barrage of empty words, "Get- Out- Now."

Maleficent exhaled forcefully and without a word, knowing that there wasn't much time left before the Keyblade wielder came, smacked the end of her staff on the ground and disappeared in a blanket of black and green flames. The visit was quick, but it left Lucinda in a dark mood. That woman was still out to get what she knew of the Heartless machinery, but Lucinda told herself to stay strong and remember the effort that her uncle put into the Grand Hall for his work. She peered back up at the painting of her and Ansem and swore no one but the ones she trusted would get that information.

_**XXXX**_

Trigger walked through the Castle, passing by various Heartless that made him feel crowded even in this large building. He was intent on finding out what Riku was up to; he wasn't about to allow anyone to take advantage of his best friend. He just had this nagging feeling that Riku was working for Maleficent to get the codes to Ansem's machines; and he wouldn't have that.

He neared the library and entered by means of turning into a true shadow and sliding under the door, reforming to his full body once he was inside. He searched for hidden passageways that could possibly lead into Riku's room. Climbing bookshelves and toying with books that could possibly open a door. He continued to search when he approached a desk with a well hidden door next to it. This had to be the door to Riku's room. He once again took shadow form and crept under the entrance, not making a sound. Once inside, he adjusted to the lack of light, since the dark curtains were closed and the only light was a few candles. But being a shadow, he adjusted just fine and could see in no time. He looked around for the teenager in every corner of the room, searching in closets and digging through weapons. until he heard a rustling at the bed. He peered up onto the bed, standing on the edge of his flat feet. Riku was asleep. Trigger hopped up carefully, making sure not to disturb the boy. He stared at the fifteen-year-old and was glad he was asleep. Shadows could communicate with the unconscious.

Trigger jumped onto Riku's chest and placed the curly ends of his antennae on the sleeping boy's forehead, going into his mind. The shadow was surprised at how long it took for him to reach Riku's subconscious. Usually the more time it took, the more troubled the individual.

It took at least a minute until he could begin truly communicating an seeing visions; visions of an island filled with children. This must have been what he was dreaming about. Trigger had to get through the dream in order to talk to Riku man-to-man. He continued to go deeper when he saw a red-haired girl with blue eyes darting along the edge of the beach with several other teenagers.

'Wow. That is Kairi.' he thought, remembering Lucinda's energetic cousin, as the girl smiled while she ran across the sandy beach with a brown haired girl clothed in a yellow dress, along with two other boys, a sandy blond and a red head. Trigger searched the dream and began to realize it was Riku's old home. But he couldn't stop. He had to go deeper into Riku's mind to communicate with him. He felt as though he was flying, his spirit glided across the golden sands, invisible to the children and into the base of a huge tree, he flew through a winding path and into a cave where rock drawings where evident. A child's playground, it seemed. He looked around at the different scribblings as he neared the edge of the cave, towards a wooden door, but just before the door opened and he went through, he noticed a drawing of a spikey haired boy and short haired young girl, sharing a star shaped something and the feeling of hidden jealousy surrounded the artwork... He was about to enter the door to Riku's subconscious when he abruptly stopped.

He quickly realized that this was the best time to get information on Riku. So he flew out of the winding path and back outside, finding Riku on top of a shack that neighbored a waterfall pond, enjoying his dream day.

Riku sighed as his dream continued. Watching his friends frolic amongst the beach. Kairi's angelic laugh filled his ears and he took in the sweet tropical breeze as he listened to the shouts and laughter of the others as they played. He smiled at the fact that one was missing: Sora

No more Sora, no more competition for Kairi. The giddy fourteen-year-old was the only thing that stood between Riku and the beautiful redhead. The monotonous island was now paradise.

"Hey! Riku!" Came the childish voice of Tidus, the sandy-blonde male of the quartet that was playing on the beach, "Ya gonna duel with us or not?!" Riku lowered his head as he looked on from his spot on top of the Seaside shack.

"Yeah, C'mon, Riku!!" squeaked Selphie, the brown haired girl, as she waved her nunchakus and challenged him. Kairi looked up to Riku with that sweet face, her blue eyes sparkling like the sea, her lips forming a simple smile. Riku couldn't resist a smile like that; so he slid off of the shack and from out of nowhere, a wooden sword appeared. He seemed to float down, softly landing, the sand cushioning his fall. He walked to Kairi and continued to look into those eyes.

Trigger growled at the fact that Riku would fall for the same expression he'd seen on Lucinda, yet he'd choose a different girl to wear it. He'd seen enough. He glided back through the Secret Place's entrance and floated through the pathway, finally entering the door that led to the heart of the Destiny Islands and to Riku's subconscious.

Riku accepted battle position and was about ready to duel, Wakka counted to three for what seemed like eternity... Then each shouted 'GO!'. They bounded towards each other and drew their weapons back... Riku felt the joy of once again having fun with his friends, but he was stunned when his sight became blurred. He stopped dead in his tracks, watching his friends begin to swirl away in some kind of dark vortex...

"What the..." He whispered; watching everything spin and fade... his friends disappeared in the pool of darkness that had suddenly appeared and swallowed everything. His friends remained still, not even acting as though something was wrong, "Kairi!! Tidus, Selphie!!" He screamed. He ran towards them, but his legs betrayed him, not letting him get any further to his friends, no matter how hard he moved them. He was too late anyway. Darkness had swallowed his dream. His island was gone, and so were his friends, so was Kairi.

For a second time, it was all gone. "Come back!! Kairi!!" He screamed. He was going to try to run again, until he was stopped by a piercing voice in his head.

"It's a dream, Riku. Even if it was real, you couldn't save them anyway. Even in real life, they're gone. You'll remember that when you wake up." Riku twirled around, spinning in circles to find the origin of the voice.

"Where are you? Who-"

"Yeah, you know me. But I'm not about to tell who I am; that is... Until I know I can trust you."

"Trust me?" Riku scoffed, feeling the worst fright possible, "What do you need to trust me for?!" He cried out to the mysterious voice, "Who are you? Tell me!!"

"There are a few things I need to know, Riku. I need to know about...Lucinda. What do you feel towards Lucinda?"

"What?! Luci-?" Riku cried out, more confused than scared now, "What does she hafta do with this? How do you know her?!"

"Answer me first, worm. What are your intentions toward her?! Do you really care for her, or are you using her for your own sick games, messing with her heart the way you are?!"

"I-I don't understand..."

"You understand perfectly well what I mean! You continue to court the girl and yet your heart can't stand it! I know you're using her in one of Maleficent's plans, it's written all over your face!!" The voice roared. Riku didn't understand... How could he know what the boy 's mission was?... This was more than a dream... Riku could feel it. "You're just sucking up to her so you can get to her good side so she'll tell you everything Ansem worked his whole life to attain! I know you work for Maleficent, and what Maleficent can't get on her own, she'll use you to get it for her. Lucinda's just a pawn... and so are you."

"No! That's not true!!"Riku shouted. "I'm not using her!"

"Oh? So you do care for her?"

"I... I guess I... Care about her at least."

"You guess." The voice uttered a laugh that carried these word in a sickening way to Riku. "Then why do you fear her love? Is it any worse than Kairi's? What's wrong? Is she not as ditsy? Not as sweet and innocent?"

"I don't fear love! Why are you asking me such stupid questions?!"

"You do fear love. You fear that poor girl's love, yet you gladly accept it from this Kairi girl."

"I've known Kairi longer than Lucinda! I've always loved Kairi!"

"And you're killing Lucinda's mind! Acting that you _love_ her while you're only getting her to be soft to you so you can find out Ansem's codes are! Then you'll tell them to Maleficent so you can get Kairi's heart back! Tell me, what will you do then?! What will you do with Lucinda when you leave her to go off with her own cousin?! How do you think she'll feel, knowing the one she thought she was beginning to love and receive love back from actually doesn't care for her?! Her heart can't take any more pain, Riku! After losing Ansem and her friends; her home and her parents, she's beginning to think she's getting one more friend in YOU! More than a friend!"

"That's why I'm afraid." Riku cried, tears falling down his face. The voice stopped for a minute, confused, "I'm afraid because I know Lucinda cares for me, I can see it in her face that she's starting to get attatched..."

"Are _you_ getting attatched? That's what I want to know."

"...Yes...but I love Kairi and I don't want to break either one of their hearts. I... I like them both..."

"You love Lucinda only after a day and a half of getting to know her. A whole, what? Five hours verbal and physical contact-I don't understand."

"She the only other person who's ever seen Ansem's work, she could know how to get Kairi's heart back, she could know where the door is- She holds the answers to the questions I've sought for weeks."

"And if she doesn't? Would you still love, or rather, _care_ about her? Would you still love Lucinda even if she can't find Kairi's heart? Or will you leave her, just like you'll leave her if you get Kairi's heart back? You can't love two people, you'll have to make up your mind sooner or later!"

Riku stood still. He was wishing the nightmare would end. Even in his dreams, his reality was haunting him.

"I see where this is going!" The voice cackled, "It's a lose-lose situation for Lucinda, isn't it? If she holds the key to bring Kairi back, then you'll go off with Kairi, leaving Lucinda to rot. But if she doesn't know... You just dump her on some far off world, like defected machinery."

"No... I- I wouldn't do that to her... I... I don't know what I truly feel for Lucinda yet. But I know she's a friend."

"Really? Well. Let me ask you one more question. What will you do if Kairi, let's say she gets her heart back...Say you do retrieve her heart... And she tells you, even though you went through all of that trouble to get her heart back... She doesn't love you?" Riku felt his stomach churn with anger and jealousy, "What if this Sora comes back for her?" Riku growled, that new thought swarming his mind. He shook his head ferociously and screamed out to the voice.

"No... No that won't happen!!"

"How can you be sure? I know I can't trust you right now with Lucinda's heart, as fragile as it is, So how can I trust you with this story on the 'evil' Keyblade Master?! The wielder of the Key, from the legend I heard, is supposed to bring peace to all of the worlds, so why would he start to abandon those most precious to him?"

"SHUT UP!!" Riku screamed, "These Questions are RIDICULOUS!"

Riku gave a violent jump in his bed and he sat up, quick as lightning, sweat covered his face and bare chest, looking around the room.

"Oh, God... Oh my God..." he gasped. The sun had gone from high noon to midday, the curtains caved in slightly with the blowing wind. He pulled his knees to his chin, thinking about the nightmare. "How could I have known him? I've never met someone with that voice before." He whispered. He thought about if what he said would be true. Did he truly love Lucinda? And would he still love her if she didn't know how to get Kairi's heart back? He exhaled loudly and rubbed his clouded head. He sat on the edge of the bed, placing his feet on the cold floor, " Maybe I should talk to Lucinda again."

_**XXXX**_

Trigger walked slowly back up to Lucinda's room, his antennae curled back in anger of Riku's responses., 'So. He has no idea what his heart wants.' he thought. 'His answers were completely juvenile. All he cares about is Kairi. Why, I don't know, but his feelings toward Lucinda are unsure. I'd best get her to come to her senses before he tells Maleficent the codes to Ansem's machinery. Unless he already has...' He came to a slow stop, realizing that Riku could have told Maleficent the codes to the technology and she could already have started who knows what. He shook his head and began to run as fast as he could to Lucinda's room, 'If that boy's told the witch about the code I don't know what I'll do...' he thought to himself, his small claws taking him only so far at a time.

_**XXXX**_

Riku put his shirt on, those confusing questions still swarming his mind. How could he answer them all? How could he truly know what he felt about Lucinda? Riku cursed aloud, punching a wall. He was confusing himself.

"C'mon, Riku, get a hold of yourself. It was just a bad dream, I just need to get my priorities straight and focus on getting Kairi's heart back." He told himself, "That's all it was, a message... It had to be..." But something still wasn't right. The voice seemed to be familiar somehow, even though Riku knew he'd never met him, "God... Once Kairi's heart is returned I'm off of this Darkness crap."

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda curled up under her covers. She just woke up from a small catnap, hiding under her blanket from the chilly breeze that entered from outside. The sky was turning slightly dim from the setting sun early in the midday. She sat up, her back arching in a wonderful stretch, squealing as her muscles pulled themselves awake. She smoothed back her hair and leaned forward, allowing herself to wake up.

"I wonder where Trigger is," she groaned, looking around the room, "Looks like he's been gone the whole time." Stepping out of bed, she grabbed her butterfly hair clips and put her hair up into two buns. She figured this style was a nice, more adult form of her beloved pigtail style. She once again looked around the room, sleepy-eyed. She stood up and stretched some more, eager to see Riku, then walked over to the small dresser vanity she fixed her hair a little neater adjusted her loose black shirt that was drooping under her red vest, "Wow, it's getting warm..." She mumbled, walking over to the balcony and closing the window when-

'Lucinda!' Came a transmission, Lucinda screamed and turned around suddenly.

"Trigger, what the crap?!"

'We have to leave!'

"What?! HOW?!"

'I don't know, but we have to leave before Maleficent gets here...'

"Is she coming back?!"

'She will be when... What?'

"Is she coming back here, because I just threw her out hours ago!" She snarled. Trigger stared.

'I don't remember seeing her.'

"Well that's because she came in after your speech on Riku. She was trying to get me to accept some offer so I'll tell her the codes to the machines."

Trigger was stunned. Riku hadn't told Maleficent. He really had kept his promise. He remained silent while Lucinda stared at him, very confused.

"Trigger, what's going on?"

'Nothing! I just... I'm just a little tired.' He said, his antennae drooping. Lucinda stepped over to him and picked up the Shadow, placing him on a pillow on her bed.

"You've probably been hiking all over the castle, haven't ya?" She asked, "I'd take a nap with ya, but I just woke up. I wanna spend more time with Riku." Trigger felt a pang of guilt in his half heart.

'Are you sure?'

"I'm positive. Riku's a good friend, I can tell. There's nothing to worry about. He'll keep my secret." She winked to her best friend, who rested on the pillow while Lucinda endearingly covered him with the blanket and kissed his smooth, ebony head. "Everything will be fine." Lucinda then stood up straight and walked to the door. Approaching the exit she looked back at Trigger and blew a kiss to her friend, "I'll see you later on, maybe I'll fix a nice big dinner."

'That'd be nice.' Trigger communicated tiredly. And he closed his sunny eyes. Lucinda then opened the door and continued to look back at the near slumbering Shadow. She slowly walked out, her back facing the outside, and just as she turned and closed the door, she bumped into something-Or someone.

"Riku!" She blurted, looking up at the muscular boy, "Hey, What's been gong on?"

"What? Since we last saw each other three hours ago?" He smiled, crossing his arms. Lucinda blushed once again. "I just woke up. How about you?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, me too. I just put Trigger to sleep. He was gone the whole time I was sleeping. He thinks you're out to do Maleficent's dirty work." She laughed. Riku's eyes instantly widened.

"No kidding? Man, that's creepy." He breathed, thinking about his nightmare.

"What is?" Lucinda asked, looking into his troubled face. Riku sighed, and prepared to tell her about his nightmare.

"Sounds like this dream I just had. A real gut twister." He said, trying to explain the strange dream while leaving out the questions about her. Lucinda listened, something feeling strange.

"That's interesting. I mean, I know that Shadows can enter people's dreams... and..." She suddenly looked at Riku frightened, then angry, "I'll go talk to him." She said, about to go back into her room to talk to Trigger, but Riku had a different view on the nightmare.

"No!" he suddenly blurted out, grabbing her arm. Lucinda swerved to look back at him, confused, "No, don't... I think... I think it was for the best- if it was him that is..." Lucinda stared at him, her mouth gasping for words.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. But he asked me a few things. Questions that I think will help me on my way to getting Kairi's heart back. Questions to help me answer my own problems. It's hard to explain, and I'd... I'd rather not talk about it." He mumbled. Lucinda looked into his face once again.

"Are you sure? It couldn't have been comfortable."

"Believe me, it wasn't. But sometimes, realizing the truth isn't."

"What truth?" She asked, sounding even more confused. Riku shook his head, trying to ignore the butterflies in his tummy as she looked at him for her questions.

"It's nothing to worry about." He smiled back at her, "Hey, I was gonna go check out the sunset from the High Tower, you wanna come? Maybe afterwards we can grab some dinner?" He asked, extending his arm. Lucinda smiled and once again, blushed in the presence and at the calmness of the strong young man; and she interlocked her arm with his.

"I'd love to."


	8. dinner and a chat

The sky was the only thing bright now in the world of Bastion. Even as the sun set, it was radiant and glamorous, boasting pink, blue and golden rays. The clouds lazily swam in the cotton candy sky, wearing the shades of orange and violet the sunset gave to them. It was one of the best sunsets Riku had seen; funny it would be with the girl he was trying not to fall in love with. He and Lucinda had been watching the sunset for a good fifteen minutes, watching the golden ball of fire make its way to the other side of the world. Now if only the stars were visible. The smoky pollution from the castle was to blame for that.

"Hmm... It's so pretty..." Lucinda sighed, leaning on Riku's side as they sat on one of the large, movable pillars at the high tower just outside the chapel. She tried to feel happy, but after Riku told her about the dream and thinking about the fact that it all fit with Trigger's activity while they slept made her uncomfortable and riddled with guilt. Trigger was her best friend, but she didn't want him violating Riku for answers to questions that needn't be asked. She snuggled into Riku's muscular side and curled into a ball, feeling his arm wrap around her.

"Cold?" He asked, his bold voice cut through the sound of emitting steam, electrical surges and churning gears. She was slightly chilled from the blowing wind, and the early springtime night was coming.

"A little." She spoke mousily; nuzzling his gloved hand with one of her cheeks.. They watched the last few moments of the sunset as the sky turned a dark, deep blue; stars slowly but finally dotting the fresh night sky. Lucinda sighed looking at the horizon, which sported a golden white stripe across the jagged land. "Ansem loved the sunsets. I used to ask him if he got the color of his eyes from watching them." She gave a fond laugh, "I was so weird."

"You did a lot with him, didn't you?" She nodded, still resting her head on his shoulder.

"We did everything together. The maids told me it was sad because I reminded him a lot of his brother because I'd follow him around everywhere. My nanny, Charlotte, had also been my dad's and Ansem's nanny when they were growing up, and she told me I was the spitting image of my father, only with different hair and lighter skin... And I was a different gender." she laughed, remembering the elderly woman, "If only the Heartless hadn't invaded... He'd still be here. Still alive."

"How can you be sure he's dead?" Riku asked. Lucinda curled up a little more.

"When the Heartless invaded, Ansem didn't bother going into a Gummi ship. He just handed me over to someone and... He... He went back inside..." She said, a deep hidden memory returning, "He went back into the castle and I told the pilot to wait. It had to have been at least five to ten minutes when I saw the inside of the castle just explode and burst into flames. I couldn't stand it... So I got out of the ship and... That's all I can remember..."

"I... I'm sorry..."

"How many times are you going to tell me that?" She smiled to him. Riku was taken back at the fact she wasn't crying.

"Well... that just sounds... That's the guy that raised you right? And-"

"Riku!" Lucinda hushed him, "I'm fine. Yes, I'm sad. I could cry any time over it... But I don't want to cry any more today. I want to think of the good Ansem brought me."

"And that would be...?" Riku asked, waving his hand in a 'get on with it' motion; Lucinda responded, her face beaming.

"Well...Everything. He raised me, fed me, clothed me, taught me... Of course; I'm sure the last three things on those list are quite easy when you're king of the world. But when you take a child in on your own will... That's pretty selfless."

Riku smiled watching her smile thinking about the king, suddenly feeling the chill breeze become stronger as it nipped their bodies. The two shivered and looked at each other, smiling. The air had become brisk and by now they were shaking from the cold. It was pretty chill for mid-May.

"Ready to go inside?" Riku asked; Lucinda smiled and nodded, and he removed his arm from her shoulders, allowing her to stand. He stood up after her and started his way inside, jumping down from the pillars and following the route that lead to the lower end of the Hollow Bastion. He turned and outstretched his hand to help Lucinda down. She smiled and accepted the gesture, placing her shaking hand in his; she then hopped down, Riku holding her hand tightly. The wind blew through the holes and crevices of the castle walls, moaning and whistling. Lucinda wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly, feeling Riku once again wrap his arms around her, "It wasn't this cold last night. Must be a front coming through." He mused, the chill wind kissing his bare arms, "If that's true we might get a storm."

"A storm?" Lucinda asked, looking at him with the remnants of a six-year-olds fear of thunder and lighting. Riku laughed and patted her back.

"It's no big."

'Yes, it is, This castle, it's so big... Lightning is prone to strike it, it's happened before." She warned, worry plaguing her face. Riku then turned a little more serious.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! When I was a baby. Ansem was working on some stuff in the Grand Hall and there was a lightning storm. Lightning struck one of the metal spires and the whole room went haywire. It was awful." She cried. Riku sighed. The mutilated castle was a good target for lightning with it's tall, twisting pipes and rods. If there was a storm, it would be but the first he would endure in the castle.

"Well, anyway, "he smiled back to her, trying to relive her worry, "I'm sure we'll be fine. Maybe you should stay in the lower part of the castle tonight."

"Depends on where maleficent sleeps." Lucinda growled. Riku shook his head.

"I have no idea. I've never seen her at night. She could be in another world during the night for all we know.'

"She can move to another world for all I care. She can get herself eaten by a Large Body for all our sakes." she snuffed, smiling at the thought of a Large Body picking his teeth with Maleficent's large staff, "That would be too perfect." She smiled to Riku, who quietly laughed next to her, thinking of his mentor running away from one of the large Heartless. He stopped laughing when he realized his stomach was painfully growling. Lucinda looked at his stomach, and realized she was hungry too. They hadn't eaten in six hours, after all. He nervously chuckled.

"So, uh...Wanna grab something to eat?" Lucinda smiled, her face lighting up.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else!" She laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the next lift stop, eager to get to the kitchen.

They approached the Grand Hall within a half an hour. A new record for Lucinda since getting used to the new version of her home. She jogged to the door to the kitchen, racing Riku to the entry.

"C'mon! I thought you were an 'ath-e-lete'!!"

"That's 'cause I am! You just got a head start!"

"Baby!! Losing to a girl!!"

'Whatever!" He shouted, tackling the girl and pinning her to the floor. Lucinda screamed and shouted, wriggling under Riku's grasp as she tried to free her arms.

" Holy! Riku! You weigh a ton!!" She screamed, but he kept his grip on her.

"Those are all of my muscles I get from being an ath-e-lete!" He grunted smiling broadly, trying to stay on top. Lucinda screamed out laughter as Riku sneaked one of his hands under her abdomen and started tickling her.

"Aaaaaiiiiiiiiiiieee!!!!!" She screeched, squirming more than ever now. "Cheater!! You freak! You big freak!!" She laughed, eyes tearing up. She continued to scream as she finally squirmed on of her hands free. She waved it furiously, trying to hit Riku. Her sides began to ache from laughing, but she finally found a way to get him. She grabbed on to of the straps on his pants and maneuvered her way from under Riku to slide over, then she stealthily moved her right leg over Riku's stomach and sat up instantly, now pinning him to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa! Ease up, Tigerlily!"Riku joked, looking up at the red-faced girl, who smirked in him.

"Now who's the ath-e-lete?!" She joked, getting nose-to-nose with him. Riku blushed and smiled as they had a face-off; but was relieved when she got off of him, allowing him to stand up. They laughed and brushed the dust off of their clothes, Lucinda leaned on Riku from laughing so much.

"Having fun?" Came the same oily voice as before. Lucinda's hair stood on end and lip curled; she turned to find Maleficent at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at them.

"Wow. The witch knows fun when she sees it. I'm impressed." She frowned, glaring at the sorceress, placing her hands on her hips. Maleficent gave a fake grin.

"I take it you're about to have dinner?"

"What's it to you?"

"If you're going to eat, only have small portions. We don't know how much time we have until that boy comes; so we need to ration."

"Can't we just go shopping?"

"You honestly think there are markets on this run-down planet?"

'Don't know unless you try." Riku tried to get in-between them.

"I can always head to Traverse town and get food." he proposed.

"No! We stay here. End of conversation. We can go with smaller portions until the final battle." his mentor snapped.

"I'm not fighting." Lucinda snarled.

"I didn't say you have to. The only thing I wish to know is how to use the machinery in the Great Hall. That's all I ask from you."

"That's it? Wow, then I'm not going to have much to do around here."

"So you'll tell me?"

"When my parents come down from Heaven I will." Lucinda snapped, turning around and walking to the kitchen door.

"How dare you turn your back on me!" Maleficent shouted; but she was too late, Lucinda had already slammed the door on her and Riku, who watched nervously. He looked back to Maleficent who turned her gaze upon her student. "I'm still waiting. Get those codes quickly!" She quietly hissed, making sure Lucinda couldn't hear. Riku nodded; ignoring the guilt that punched his stomach. He was in quite the hotspot, torn between three women. Maleficent walked up the stairs and entered the Lift Stop, preparing to go to the top of the castle; and Riku entered the kitchen; Lucinda looking in cupboards and slamming them when she was finished.

"Ooohh, the NERVE of that witch!! I can't believe she's still trying to get me to talk!"

"Uhh... Maleficent's a pretty determined woman." he replied, watching Lucinda rampage, "So, what do we have to eat?"

"Nothing. Except eggs... Hey, more bacon! Uhh... a sack of potatoes... Dang, that Witch has no taste buds!!" Lucinda hissed, "Where's the fish? The turkey? The lobster?!" She asked, then looking at Riku who stared at her like she had a duck beak for a mouth, "Oh, sorry... Guess I'm still stuck on princess mode..." She laughed, thinking of the food she ate when she was younger, "Oh, here we go! She said, finding a few cans of soup; "Clam... Clam Chowder?! Aw, puke!!" She cried, flinging the can over she shoulder, nearly hitting Riku.

"Holy-!" he hissed, just barely ducking the cylinder can, "Lucinda! Lucida! It's ok!!" He said, rushing over to her before she could throw a jar of beef Buillon square into his forehead, "I can eat bacon and eggs! That's perfectly fine with me!"

"Are you sure?" She asked, she was about to suggest something else when Riku shrugged,

"I can live with that." Lucinda smiled and closed the cupboard.

"Bacon and eggs for dinner then!"

_**XXXX**_

Trigger opened his eyes. He was still awake, having not been able to get to sleep. It had been 45 minutes and he was so tired, but sleep was eluding him. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't get his mind off of knowing he had been wrong about Riku. The boy had kept his promise to Lucinda about not revealing Ansem's code to his mistress. For now. Who could say if he wasn't going to tell? He could be waiting for the right time, to get all of the answers.

Trigger wouldn't have that. Maleficent would know nothing of Ansem's technology. For one: it was important to Lucinda; two: Trigger owed Ansem. The sage saved the shadow in his time of need. Maleficent would know nothing of the technology he had worked so hard to perfect. The shadow stretched, knowing he obviously wasn't ready for sleep, and jumped off of the bed, walking to the window. He peered out the curtain and looked up at the dark sky. The half-moon shone brightly, clouds not far from it.

'Hmm. There's gonna be rain tonight. Maybe a storm.' He thought, looking at the density and deep gray color of the clouds. He walked away and assumed Shadow position, slipping under the door. Regaining shadow position, he stumbled grogglily. He was so tired and weak from entering Riku's dream. He was still wondering why Riku wanted to resurrect kairi. He stood up straight for a minute, regaining his composure, then he headed for the Grand Hall, where he guessed Lucinda was.

"Good evening." Trigger knew that voice, and he peered up to find Maleficent, walking towards him. He arched his back and folded his antennae backwards, preparing to attack, if needed. "Would you mind if-"

'Keep walking, wench.' Trigger communicated, his eyes burning brightly. Maleficent hid her anger well as her eyes narrowed.

"No need to be alarmed. I just-

'Keep walking. If you're still looking for those codes, then your not getting them from me, so go out and get a life." He responded coldly, beginning his trip down to the bottom of the castle. Maleficent silently fumed at the shadow, her face twisted with anger.

"You might want to tell the children there will be a storm tonight."

'So?'

"Be cautious. This castle is a screaming target during a lightning storm. Just tell them to stay on their guard." Trigger listened to her walk away into the Grand Hall. Most likely to try to unravel the secret codes. But she would be unsuccessful. She would need Lucinda to open up any files, for the key was hidden in Lucinda's hand. The key was either Lucinda's or Ansem's genetic codes and fingerprints, analyzed by a green screen. They were the only ones who were capable of opening that technology. Ansem made sure of that early on.

_**XXXX**_

"Watch where you're beating those eggs!" Lucinda laughed while she ducked egg yolk as Riku beat the eggs furiously with a wooden spoon, "I thought we were having scrambled eggs! Not eggs fresh out of lobotomy surgery!!"

"I like my scrambled eggs nice and smooth, for your information."

"Mr. Smooth can't have anything any other way?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Nope." Riku replied, jokingly, releasing the tension on the spoon and he beat the eggs in a slower pace, smelling the bacon fry. Lucinda gave a chuckle at Riku's calmness.

"At least you can take a joke. Trigger has to be so serious at times. He feels that since I don't have a dad, he should be my dad."

"Isn't he younger than you?"

"Yeah, by two years, but that don't stop 'im. It's always, 'Lucinda, be careful' Or 'Lucinda, watch out for that man he means nothing but trouble!'. He can really get on your nerves if you let him. Don't get me wrong I love him, he's my best friend, I couldn't ask for anyone better, but he's so protective. You'd figure a shadow with half a heart would be a little less protective."

"I see what you mean. I know how that feels though, the being protective part."

"Really? Are you serious?" Riku nodded.

" I was the oldest child that would visit the Destiny islands. The only other person near my age was Wakka, and we're just 3 months apart. Sora and Kairi were a year younger than us, and Tidus and Selphie were a year younger than them. I felt the need to be protective over Sora and Kairi, because they were my best friends, while Wakka looked over Tidus and Selphie. I always felt like I needed to be there, to watch over them, because I was older; I was stronger and faster. But I always felt protective of them all. I needed to know they needed me. That might be what Trigger feels, he needs to know he can protect you and he needs to feel wanted. Maybe that's it. Maybe he's just trying to prove himself to you."His advice hit home in Lucinda's heart and she looked at the seriousness that had washed over the boy as he poured the liquified mixture of eggs into a warm skillet. She thought on his words and nodded.

"Maybe you're right. Even if he's younger than me, he might just feel he needs to protect me. He was the same way when I had this big ol' crush on the army commander." She laughed.

"How many guys have you had crushes on?"

'Heh, plenty. This guy, oh, wow... Commander Sephiroth..." She sighed in remembrance of the ashen-haired, one winged man. His piercing aqua eyes looked right through your soul with the most frightening, confident gaze. "Sephiroth... I always felt we had a connection. Since my father had committed suicide, I was frowned upon a lot by other aristocrats, and Sephiroth was the same way. See, he was a high class, nearly confidential experiment, inserted with these things called Jenova cells before he was even born. He was to be a great leader. And he was. He grew up alongside my dad and Ansem, since his parents were assistants to my grandparents, and the three of them were hardly separated. Since my dad worked a lot with diplomacy and bringing countries together, he and Sephiroth worked together lots of times, in case a fight started in a village during the peace talks or something. But a lot of people thought he wasn't fit to be part of the royal guard, because he was an experiment. But they also had to be reminded he was created like all other humans, he just had a little something special added to him before he was born."

"So, this connection?"

"I felt that we had a connection because he knew what I was going through with the bad public image. He'd often come and help me with my problems if Ansem wasn't at home, or he'd even come in while Ansem was talking to me and help him help me. They were like my guardian angels."

"How many guardian angels do you have?" He asked, with a joke-like air. Lucinda looked back at him with a smile.

"As many I could take. I could use as many I found. Sephiroth was so difficult to understand though. There were times when he was gentle, but then he'd change, and become this enigmatic, life-questioning being, then just when you thought he was back to normal, he'd change once again- and that was usually in battle."

"Good fighter?"

"Vicious. Ruthless. He was devoted to my dad and Ansem, and if anyone showed signs of maliciousness towards them... He'd show those fighting skills to his extent. He fought with this blade... When he fought-Just when he trained... It was like music... The way he moved, the grace and poise. He was wonderful. Not only that but he protected me too. He was too cool." She smiled.

"Sounds like someone I would have liked to meet." Riku said, digging a spatula under the cooking eggs, flipping them around.

"He had promised to one day teach me to fight like him. I'm still holding him to that." She sighed, grinning fondly at the memory of her watching him train, then his promise afterwards of teaching her to fight as fiercely and as passionately; but the memory was cut short when a voice interrupted her train of thought.

'If Sephiroth's even still alive.' Lucinda turned her attention to the door where Trigger stood.

"Well, hey. I thought you were sleeping." Lucinda told him.

'Couldn't sleep. And Maleficent told me to tell you there's gonna be a storm tonight.'

"We'll live... Hey... What were you doing with the Witch?!"

'I ran into her on my way down here'

"I hope you did it with a Behemoth."

'Unfortunately, no.' He replied, taking a seat. 'So what's for dinner?'

"Bacon and eggs!" Lucinda announced, pointing to Riku who was still scrambling the eggs in the skillet, flipping them with the spatula. Trigger looked at Lucinda angrily.

'I thought we were having a nice big breakfast.'

"Well, one: Maleficent doesn't have squat worth eating, and two," Lucinda bent over to look Trigger eye to eye, "I don't know if you deserve it after going into Riku's dreams and harassing him."

Riku and Trigger stopped dead in their tracks. Trigger looked over to Riku, who was looking at Lucinda. Riku then looked at Trigger with a hurt expression, but then returned his attention to his cooking.

'How do you know about that?'

"Don't play dumb, and don't pretend we don't know anything either. But Riku and I talked it out and... To him it's no big deal. But do it again and you'll be sleeping with the Defenders, got it?!" She warned, prodding a finger in Trigger's solid chest.

'Fine! Fine! I won't do it anymore!'

"Unless I tell you to."

'Alright! I got it!' he transmitted, putting his clawed hands up in defense, "...I'm sorry, ok? I just wanted to make sure everything was alright... I just wanted to make sure we could trust him." Lucinda looked at him with her skeptical face, then looked over to Riku.

'Well, Riku? He said he was sorry." Lucinda announced to Riku, since only she was the only person in the room who could understand Trigger. Riku turned around once more, a slight grin on his face.

"He's forgiven. But I'll be the one to punish him if I catch him doing that again. Got it, squirt?"

'He did not call me squirt.'

"Get over it, short stuff. Now, ya want eggs with your bacon or what?" Lucinda snapped.

'What about the pancakes?' Trigger whined.

"We don't have any milk left, we can't make any pancakes."

'But I hate eggs.'

"We have Clam Chowder."

'Puke.'

"Then you'll hafta live with bacon for dinner."

'That's all?'

"We have potatoes." Riku reminded Lucinda.

"Yep, we got potatoes... So you can have mashed potatoes... baked potatoes...scalloped potatoes-"

'I can live with bacon.'

"Bacon for short stuff."

"Got it." Riku replied. Trigger fumed.

'STOP CALLING ME SHORT STUFF!!'

"But it fits you so well!" Lucinda cooed sarcastically, pinching one of Trigger's cheeks. Riku turned to watch them argue, although he had no idea what they were talking about, since he couldn't understand Trigger, he still smiled and tried to suppress his laughter. Taking a plate, he piled some eggs onto it and a few strips of bacon.

"Dinner's done." He announced, handing the plate to Lucinda, Actually hoping to calm her down. "Hope you like it." He smiled. He handed her a fork and walked back to the stove to fix his plate and to throw some bacon on the skillet for Trigger.

"Not bad, not bad." Lucinda critiqued, mouth full of eggs, "You're quite the chef. I'd have Trigger try, but he's a big baby and won't eat any eggs."

'Shut up.'

"You first!"

"Now what's wrong?" Riku asked, finally sitting down with his plate of food and giving Trigger his plate of bacon.

"Nothing, except Trigger's a big weenie!"

'Am not!'

"Are too!" She laughed, giving Trigger a hard, rough noogie. Riku shook his head at the two, but was glad to see they could fix their problems.

Maybe he should give Sora one more chance...

_**XXXX**_

"Thanks for dinner, Riku. It was great." Lucinda told Riku while walking to the Castle Chapel, their arms interlocked like before.

"No big. Sorry I burnt Trigger's bacon!" He apologized for the Shadow's second helping of bacon, which were burnt so bad not even the defenders would touch it. Lucinda talked to her friend, who communicated with her, then relayed the massage back to Riku.

"He doesn't mind. Which is weird..." She said, looking at Trigger with her 'what'cha up to?' look.

"That's nice." Riku sighed. The three continued out of the lift stop area and into the fresh air. They walked out of the doorway and suddenly felt a strong breeze whip at them. They looked up at the dark sky to see hints of lightning in the distance; thunder following soon after. A storm indeed was coming.

"Uh-oh..." Lucinda spoke worriedly, tightening her grip on Riku's arm. Riku just smiled softly. Having gone through many tropical storms in his childhood, these little storms didn't really phase him. But he still felt concern for his friend.

"Are you sure you want to go up to your bedroom? What if the storm intensifies?"

"If it gets bad, I'll head downstairs and wait it out in the library." She said, entering the Castle Chapel. Riku walked her to her room.

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I'll be fine." She smiled, stopping in front of her room, unlocking her arm from his, but still holding his hand. Riku nodded.

"Remember. If you need me, I'll be in my room. Trigger knows where it is." Lucinda nodded back.

"Ok. If I need anything, I'll get you." Trigger watched the two separate and say their good-byes. Riku walked slowly out of the Chapel, "Be careful!" She called out to him, watching him turn and wave back.

Something told him this was going to be a long night.


	9. The Storm

Lucinda walked into her room, allowing Trigger to hop off her shoulder. Turning to her fireplace, she turned a knob that was set next to the wood and a fire came to life, setting light to her musty room. She listened to the distant thunder and shuddered; her six-year-old fear of thunderstorms was still inside of her, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. She walked to her window and peered out the glass pulling back the white satin curtains, watching the looming clouds come closer to the castle, lightning emitting from them every now and then. She took out her butterfly hairpieces and let her long mint and blue colored hair cascade down her back.

'You ok?' Came Trigger's echoing voice in Lucinda's head. She turned to face the Shadow, looking into his golden, lamp-like eyes.

"Yeah... I'm... I'm good." She whispered, sitting on the bed. She looked back into the sky, watching the lightning, "Just... a little worried..."

'Remember what Riku said. You're welcome to go to him in case you're uncomfortable during the storm.'

"Yeah. I know. I don't wanna bother him, that's all."

'Yeah. Sure.'Trigger scoffed, walking over to her and getting into her lap. Lucinda scratched his head, starting to smile.

"When did you start trusting him all of a sudden?"

'He's ok... Now that I know he's somewhat trustable.'The Shadow purred.

"Really? And what changed your mind?"

'Just knowing he has no malicious intentions towards you... It makes me feel a little better.'

"... Ok... Trigger?"

' Yeah?'

"You scare me sometimes."

' Yeah, I know.' The shadow turned over on his back and accepted the belly rub Lucinda gave to him.

"But that's what I like about you."

' Now you're scaring me.'

_**XXXX**_

"RIKU!" Maleficent's voice rang through the library. Her silver haired student let out a frustrated groan-like yell as he was already preoccupied in attempting to sleep. He listened to her stomp through the hallways approaching his room. He sat up, taking a pillow off of his face, which he was using to try and block her out at first, but he wasn't getting away from her this time. He got up, removed his blanket from his bare chest and stood up, walking to his door, stepping on his shirt and chaps on the way out. He opened the door to find Maleficent already there.

"What is it this time, you highness?!"

"Oh, hush! Have you gotten-"

"NO! I have NOT gotten those codes yet! I'm working on it! Let me sleep!" He yelled. Maleficent looked angrily upon her student.

"You've spent plenty of time with that girl to at least know SOMETHING!"

"I have spent ONE day!!" He held up his index finger to prove his point and shook it in frustration, "ONE measly day with her; that's not enough!" He yelled back to her, his face turning red, "Look, you have to be patient. I'm doing what I can. But this could take a while. And I know we don't have much time until Sora gets here, but... Look, just trust me, ok?" Maleficent continued to stare, her eyes piercing through him. Riku was only glad she couldn't read minds, or else he'd be in deep water, "I'll get to it... Don't worry."

"... Very well. But you need to start concentrating on the big picture. Get her to talk soon, or else our plans will go down the drain. Try harder tomorrow." She grumbled. Taking one last look at her student, she turned to leave. Riku watched her glide through the library, a flash of lightning engulfing the room, thunder almost immediately following. He closed his door and turned to lean his back against it, dragging his hands down his face in exasperation, giving a stressful moan.

"That woman's gonna be the end of me." He stumbled back to his bed, listening to the start of the rain pitter-pattering on the metal exterior of the castle. It didn't take long for the pitter-patter to quickly become a roar of water washing onto the castle. He flopped down onto his mattress and burrowed under his covers, putting his pillow back over his head. He wondered if he'd see Lucinda any that night. She looked pretty frightened when she saw that storm cloud. He almost hoped he'd see her. He was starting to feel attached to her... But only in a 'friendly' way, of course.

He pulled the covers over him and sighed, his stomach squirming with all sorts of strange feelings he just tried to ignore. One of them was his guilt of lying to Maleficent. He wasn't fond of the woman, but lying was just something he didn't like to do; but if he could get away with it cleanly, maybe Lucinda wouldn't have to go through any trouble with Maleficent. He would hate to see Lucinda go through any pain. He felt his mind dozing off... dream visions began to enter his mind... and his eyes completely closed, leaving him to dream more of his beloved Destiny Islands.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda curled up under her covers, the thunder still rumbling outside. She buried her head into her pillow and gave a frightened whimper. She wanted to go see Riku, but she didn't want to disturb him. Trigger lay next to her, sleeping soundly. Storms actually calmed the Shadow and he fell to sleep quickly. But on nights like this nine years ago, Lucinda would already be in Ansem's bed, curled up with him, listening only to the deep rumble of his heartbeat while he washed the fears of the storm away. She missed her uncle so badly she felt like she would cry. Tears appeared in her eyes, stinging them; her bottom lip quivered and jutted upward forcefully.

'Are you alive out there?' She thought, wondering if the king was still alive somehow out in the distance. Did he really make it out of the castle in time? Or did he perish in the explosion that she witnessed with so many others? She could remember playing and feeling the castle trembling that day. Then she remembered him running into her playroom and rushing over to her, telling her something was going to happen; and he picked her and Trigger up and fled the room quickly, not letting go of them for a second. She thought of the look of fright that plagued his face, and the way the castle looked as they ran to the entrance of their home. The walls were caving in, the ceiling was falling... terror befell the princess the second they stepped out of her playroom and she clung to him the whole way to the castle gates.

He rushed through the crowd of people, holding Lucinda and Trigger tightly and found a Gummi Ship for them to escape in. At first Lucinda didn't hesitate, but she wondered why Ansem continued to shed tears over the incident... It was like he knew they were going to be separated. But then once she was in the ship, she turned to find her uncle rushing right back into the castle. He told them to leave without him and he ran back inside. The pilot was a scrappy, blond man in his thirties, but the Princess screamed strict orders to him that they were to wait for their king. They waited for what seemed to be an eternity when the pilot said if they didn't leave quickly, they'd die, but Lucinda argued with him to stay just a little longer...

And then it happened. That explosion... that horrid sound that pierced their eardrums and rattled their chests. She looked to the castle to find that her home had gone up in flames. She screamed out to Ansem to see if he was near- But he didn't reply. So she jumped out of the Gummi Ship, ignoring the pilot's screams and ran to find her uncle, tears blinding her and Trigger by her side. She ran right into the inferno, searching for Ansem when the ground underneath her gave out, and she plummeted...and fell for an uncountable amount time, Trigger right next to her.

"Yiie!!" Lucinda screamed, jolting up. She had dozed off, dreaming her last moments with Ansem.

'What's the problem?' Came Trigger's voice. The Shadow had been awoken by Lucinda's scream. He looked up into her face, full of fright, tears making their way down her cheeks, 'Lucinda?' He called again. She looked down to face her friend.

"Yeah?"

'What's wrong?' He asked, climbing once again onto her lap. Lucinda shook her head.

"Just a... Bad dream." She sat there, those images going through her mind. Ansem's tearful face, the castle engulfed in flames, the faces of the people that lived in the castle. Such as brave Squall Leonhart leading his friend Yuffie to the same Gummi Lucinda had boarded, and Aerith, who was with brave Cloud; the young lovers shared a hug as Cloud prepared to help the soldiers tend to the falling castle, Sephiroth leading the brave warriors.

A crack of thunder broke her train of thought and Lucinda broke out into tears once again.

"Trigger!! I want Ansem to come back!!" She sobbed, bringing her knees to her face. Trigger shook his head and sighed.

'Lucinda... He... He might be somewhere out there... You never know...' He tried to comfort her, but she didn't seem to be listening. The thunder continued to crash outside and Lucinda whipped the covers off of her body, she noticed the fire had gone down, which meant it had been a few hours since she had dozed off. She decided to head to the library before the storm could worsen.

"C'Mon, Trigger. Let's go." She whispered, wiping her nose and teary eyes. Trigger hopped down off of the bed and scuttled after her. She rushed out of her room, hoping to get to the library in at least a half and hour. Opening her door, she could hear the cold wind whip through the cracks of the walls. She wrapped her arms around herself, her night outfit ruffling with the breeze. She ran out of the Chapel and through a lift stop area. She exited the Lift Stop and walked outside, feeling a blanket of rain pummel down on her. She rushed through the storm, trying not to slip on her way down the movable pillars. She had to rush through lift stop after lift stop. By far, though, the scariest was when she had to get on the large lift stop that took her at least one hundred feet across the castle. She was so high she couldn't see the ground. She huddled in the center of the platform hoping the lightning couldn't reach her. Trigger was right next to her, trying to keep her calm.

'We should be there soon, don't worry.' He communicated. Lucinda nodded, feeling so vulnerable to anything at that moment. Brilliant mangled rods of lightning were reaching out from the clouds for seconds at a time, causing ear-splitting rumbles of thunder. When the platform stopped, she rushed off of it and ran to the next lift stop, and she ran the rest of the way to the library when she had the chance to. She was ready to cry by the time she reached the Grand Hall, Once inside, she slowed down and leaned against the railing, catching her breath from running, 'Lucinda!' Trigger's transmission rang in her head, 'Wait up!' She looked up to find him scurrying as fast as he could, his long, flat feet flopping on the hard ground. He took a moment to rest once he reached the wet, frightened girl. Lucinda slowly stood up, trying to squeeze out some water from her night outfit.

"I'm NEVER staying in my room during a storm EVER again." She shuddered sternly, watching Trigger shake some water off of his body. She gave a deep sigh of relief and walked across the catwalk to the library. Opening the double doors, she stopped for a minute to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. By the time she could see, Trigger had already walked ahead, scouring for the door to Riku's room, "I'm not going to his room yet, Trigger!" She hissed, "Besides, I haven't been in here since Riku released me. I wanna take a look around."

The library appeared the same, except for the leaky pipes in the ceiling. It hadn't changed much. Lucinda rounded the bookcases and searched for the stairs that led to the second floor. Lightning pieced the dark room and thunder caused the books in the shelves to rattle. Lucinda felt a little safer in the library; she felt too close to the storm all the way up in her room. Although she wished Riku was up; and she knew he said if she didn't feel comfortable to consult him, but she didn't want to wake him. She had a feeling he wasn't the kind who enjoyed to be woken up at midnight, so she continued to walk though the library, finally finding the stairs. Her favorite books were always on the top shelf, and she began to walk a little faster when Trigger broke her train of thought.

'Lucinda!' He called, 'Lucinda, come here!' He had stopped and was staring at something on the wall. The girl looked at him, confused.

"What? What's wrong?"

'Nothing! I just thought you'd like to see this!' He looked back to her, pointing to the thing on the wall. Lucinda walked over, wondering what it could be. She found a candle and opened a drawer in a nearby desk, taking out a package of matches and she lit the candle. Walking back over to the wall, she lifted the flame to get a good look at the thing, and her heart soared.

It was another portrait; Lucinda in her favorite white dress with Ansem, her aunt Jesslinne, Kairi, Kairi's parents, and their grandmother. The remaining royal family all in a simple painting, even Trigger was in it, Lucinda held him loosely in her arms.

"Wow... I totally forgot about this picture." She breathed, brushing her hand against the picture. She handed the candle to Trigger and reached up to grab the large portrait and she gently lifted it off of its post, removing it from the wall, she continued to look into it, "I'll put this up in my room once we go back." She smiled, starting on her way back to the stairs. She couldn't help but stare at it, smiling. At least something could make her happy that night. Starting on her way up the stairs, She slid the portrait under her arm and took the lit candle from Trigger, leading the way. Upon reaching the second floor, she placed it in a holder and set the portrait gently on the desk, "Well, guess there's not much else to do but grab a book. That is if Maleficent hasn't gotten rid of all of them."

Starting her search, she and Trigger began scouring the bookshelves for old books; mostly fairy tales. She sat down on the floor, beginning to search the bottom shelves; finding nothing. She continued on her way up the shelf to find old unreadable books. She'd flip one open, try to read it, and then she'd throw it over her shoulder, like pouring salt over your shoulder to get rid of bad luck. She must've searched for an hour, maybe two, looking for a single readable book.

"This is insane! Is the witch bilingual or something?!" She cried. Continuing her search, she opened up two more books, anticipating something readable; but her heart skipped a beat at something she wasn't expecting.

A door opened somewhere in the library. She immediately closed her book and looked around the room, frozen like a deer in a headlight. Dropping the book, she rushed back to the desk and picked up the candle, holding it furiously in front of her, waving it in front of her to see if she could spot someone.

'For God's sake, don't let it be Maleficent.'

Just calm down Lucinda, it's gonna be ok, Besides, it's just'

"Hey! What'cha doin up there?" Came the sweetest sound Lucinda had heard all night. She peered down and saw the outline of Riku's body, still without a shirt. She smiled and leaned on the railing.

"I'm hiding from the boogey-man." She joked, Riku shrugged.

"Aw, you don't hafta worry about him anymore. He ran into some trouble back home in Halloween town, I don't think he'll be any more danger."

"I was being sarcastic, you goof." Lucinda laughed back to him, watching him start his way up the stairs. She walked over to meet him, candle in hand. He approached her, smile on face.

"So, you came down after all, hmm?" He asked, placing his hands in his pockets casually. Lucinda blushed, giving an embarrassed shrug.

"Yeah. Did I wake you?"

"Were you the one screaming out asking if Maleficent was bilingual?"

"Heh... I guess I did... Sorry."

"No big. Why didn't you come get me?"

' I told you he wouldn't mind!!' Trigger hissed a transmission. Lucinda's head sunk.

"I-I didn't want to bother you." She replied, looking down at the ground, putting both hands on the burning candle. Riku smiled, shaking his head.

"What are you so ashamed for? It's ok." He laughed. Lucinda looked back up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I'm sure." He comforted her, putting a hand on her shoulder, beginning his was over to the desk. Lucinda followed, giving a small shriek at a loud crack of thunder. Riku looked back, nervously smiling, "Calm down, it's just lightning. You ok?"

"Peachy..." She replied, twirling, looking around and the room, breathing hard and loud. Riku approached the desk, finding the portrait. He leaned over to get a better view of it in the dark room.

"Hey, what's... Oh... heheh... Now I remember this..." He laughed, Lucinda jolted to his side.

"Whadda'ya mean?" she inquired, looking at him confused. Riku thought of how to explain.

"This painting. When I first saw it; I just rattled my head on who it could have been. I had this feeling that they lived here, mostly because this is a castle and they looked pretty prestigious. I had examined the thing for who knows how long; and then, when I saw you outside in the waterways... I thought you looked so familiar... I could've sworn I had seen you before... And I was right. I had seen you before, You were wearing that very outfit you had on in this painting. You looked exactly the same." Lucinda smiled, still holding the flaming candle. Riku looked at her, "I'm still trying to figure out how you aged."

"Who knows?" She shrugged, looking at the picture along with Riku.

"I knew who she was of course," he said, pointing to Kairi, "Although I couldn't believe it at first I was so stunned to see it was really Kairi."

"Bleh. I dunno how you put up with her." Lucinda groaned, sitting down, holding the candle slightly close to the portrait to get a better view of it, "kairi never left me in peace. She was always trying to hang around with me."

"She was scared of me and Sora at first." Riku laughed, Lucinda shook groaned.

"Must've gotten amnesia or something." Riku chuckled, kneeling next to Lucinda, they heard the loud thunder outside; unfortunately, they had no idea how close the storm was to the castle.

"Wouldn't surprise me. She always said she couldn't remember her home or where she came from, maybe she bumped her head on the way here."

"Maybe she's calmed down some." Lucinda giggled, hoping that her energetic cousin had slowed down in the past nine years. She looked down at Riku, who continued to stare at the portrait. They were silent, then it was broken.

The storm had made it's way directly above the castle, lighting shooting out left and right; until one lightning bolt finally found it's way to one of the mangled, golden pipes. It struck and electrical surges flooded the castle and the technology in the Grand Hall went haywire; but that wasn't all.

'Do you hear that?' Trigger asked Lucinda.

"Hear what?"

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, hearing Lucinda talk to Trigger. They stood up, hearing buzzing sounds, they looked up suddenly to find an electrical surge was going through the leaking pipes in the library's ceilings.

"What is it?" Lucinda asked. Fear flooded Riku's face.

"Oh, God, Get out of the way!" He cried, bolting away; but Lucinda was stunned. She stood there, candle in hand, watching the electricity surge through the pipes like quick snakes, until it reached a nearby pipe, "Lucinda RUN!!" Riku screamed, but it was too late. The pipe exploded, causing Lucinda to fly backwards, landing on her back, the burning candle dropping on the ground near her left arm. Water burst through the pipe, but it wasn't able to reach Lucinda. The electricity buzzed a little more, but it died down as quickly as it came. Riku rushed back over to the fallen girl, helping her to sit up, He felt fear surge through him as he shook her. "Lucinda! C'mon, Hey can you hear me?" He called out. He was in luck.

"Wh... What... Oh... Man..." Lucinda opened her eyes, placing a hand on her head, she brushed the still burning candle away with her left arm. Riku backed away, allowing her to stand up. She groggily stumbled about and regained her composure.

"Lucinda, are you ok?" He asked, approaching her slowly.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm good..."

'Lucinda...'

"I was so worried." Riku said, placing a hand over his chest.

"Really? About me?"

'Lucinda!' Trigger attempted to communicate with Lucinda urgently, but she brushed him away.

"Well, yeah! I mean-"

' Lucinda YOUR FIRGGIN ARM'S ON FIRE!!'

"WHAT?!" Lucinda screamed, raising her left arm, which she had been ignoring, and she suddenly experienced horrible, sharp pains, after realizing her left arm's shirt sleeve was in flames. Riku gasped and quickly starting trying to beat the flames out with his bare hands with Lucinda, but it wasn't working, the flames were spreading and they scorched the two teenager's hands. Lucinda cried out in pain while she smacked her arms furiously while Riku rushed to the table and whipped off a small tablecloth, trying to smother the flames.

"Hold still!" he yelled out to her, folding the cloth and beating it down upon her arm. Lucinda tried not to scream while her arm seared with pain. Riku bared his teeth in the frustration of not being able to kill the flames.

' Lucinda! Lucinda the water! The water in the pipes!!' Trigger frantically communicated, pointing to the pipes that continuously poured water. Lucinda bolted up and rushed to the pipes knocking Riku over in the process. Balancing on the bookshelf, she quickly raised her flaming left arm, allowing it to be doused with the cold water. Steam emitted with a loud hiss and the fire quickly subsided and Lucinda let out a soft cry of relief, but the pain still seared her arm like a million needles She fell to her knees and cradled her arm, shaking violently. She heard Riku approach her, trying to keep his balance on the bookshelf. He helped her up and escorted her back to the table.

"Lucinda? Lucinda, come on, let me see." He coaxed, trying to pry her arm away from her body. He gingerly maneuvered his hands in the attempt so as not to harm Lucinda anymore.

"No... Ow..." She moaned, keeping her arm attached to her abdomen, covering it with her free right arm.

"C'mon, I've got to check it." He told her, trying to remove her right arm, "Please Lucinda." He pleaded, trying to look into her face. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look her in the eye, tears fell down her cheeks; she saw the seriousness in Riku's eyes. "Let me help."

She slowly removed her right arm and shakily extended her burnt left arm. Riku gently took it and tried to get a good look at it. But the light was too dim. He shook his head.

"No good. We'll have to go to my room, as long as the lights in there still work." He said, letting her bring her arm back to her, once more covering it with her right arm. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders and placing a hand on her other shoulder. He escorted her down the stairs of the library. Trigger followed, feeling deep concern for his best friend. He hurried to walk alongside her.

'Lucinda?' He called.

"I'm sorry Trigger."

'Sorry? What are you sorry for?'

"For not listening. I should've paid more attention." She whispered. Riku gently lead her through the maze of bookcases. He entered a small hallway and led them through it to a doorway. He opened the door and took Lucinda to his bed.

"Here, just have a seat." He advised. Lucinda sat down, bending over in pain while Riku tried to flip a light switch. His lights flickered a little, but they still worked, "Perfect." He smiled. "Now, let's take a look at-"Just as he turned and got a peek at Lucinda's arm. He stopped, getting a look at the slightly hidden arm, but that was all he needed to know the extent of the damage. Nevertheless, he walked over and gently took Lucinda's right arm, softly prying it away from her burnt left arm. He listened to her hiss and whisper her pain, but he had to examine the wounds. He hissed himself, but in revolt of the sight of the mutilated arm Her skin was destroyed, all that was left was black, charred flesh and pink shining tissue. "Oh, God... Trigger, Trigger, come here." He called for the Shadow, who approached him, ready to help, "Go to the bathroom just across from this room and look for some ointment. If you can't find any there, go to the kitchen and look. If you don't have any luck, get me a bowl of warm water. Not scalding hot, not lukewarm, I need warm, almost hot water. Is that clear?"

"Riku, you're confusing me." Lucinda smiled, joking to him, trying to keep a positive mind. Trigger nodded and scurried away. Riku sat next to Lucinda, allowing her to lean against him. He cradled her and comforted her, especially when she herself got a look at the mangled flesh.

"Is this... This my arm? I... I didn't think the damage was this bad..." She groaned, stroking the disfigured appendage.

"Neither did I. Don't worry, everything will be ok." He assured her, running his fingers through her cotton soft hair, "Trigger and I will help." Lucinda loved to hear him say that. She was glad Riku and Trigger were starting to see eye to eye.

"Thanks Riku. I guess I owe you one, huh?" She whispered, looking up at him. Riku smiled back to her, slightly wrapping his arms around her.

"Nah. I'll let this one pass." He grinned. Lucinda blushed and felt Riku press one of his cheeks on hers lovingly, "And if I catch Maleficent giving you any trouble I'll give her a little mayhem myself from now on, deal?" He grinned slyly. Lucinda suddenly planted a kiss on Riku's cheek.

"You're too kind."

"It's my biggest weakness, you know."

"You're a liar."

"And that's what I do best."

"Really? Would you lie to me?" Riku body surged with different emotions; and he came to a decision; one that would affect his mission.

"Never. I'd never lie to you." He spoke softly, looking her in the eyes. Lucinda sighed in relief and she rested her head on his chest, "And I mean that." He listened to her give a weak response.

"Thank you Riku. For everything."


	10. healing

Trigger rummaged through the cupboards in the bathroom. Searching through different shelves and on top of things, but no luck. He searched in debris and whatnot, but there was nothing. There wasn't a hint of anything remotely close that could help treat Lucinda's burns. He kicked the sink's drawers and huffed.

'Well, time to search the kitchen.' He thought. He brushed off the debris from himself and left the room. He scuttled away and on his way to the kitchen he caught a glimpse of Riku and Lucinda in each other 's arms. 'Hey! Lovebirds!' He called out. Lucinda opened her droopy eyes quickly and saw Trigger there, 'Don't get too comfy, ya hear?' He called. Lucinda grinned.

"Get lost!!" She yelled to him playfully, still hiding her throbbing, burnt left arm behind her right arm. Riku looked up to find the Shadow starting his way to the kitchen. The boy smiled and rested his chin on Lucinda's shoulder.

Trigger passed by a few Defenders on his way to the kitchen. He knew he needed to hurry and get the medicine for Lucinda. Her burns were serious and needed treatment. He scuttled as fast as he could and approached the kitchen. Sliding under the door, he entered the kitchen and began his search of that room. He looked around at the large room, starting his search of the cabinets. He pulled out drawers only to release moths; opening cabinets to find Wizards munching on crackers, the only food that seemed to exist in the lonely cupboards. He was shooed away quickly by the eating Heartless. He twitched his antennae angrily back at them before continuing his search.

'Ok... Ointment... Ointment for burns... Ointment for burns...' He thought to himself, "Where are you burn ointment?" He sniffed the ground, sniffing in the drawers and cabinets. Hoping to get good results. Results other than rogue moths in cabinets that had been closed for nine years.

_**XXXX**_

"How's your arm?" Riku asked Lucinda, still cradling her in his arms. She slowly brought the mangled appendage out from hiding between her abdomen and right arm and hissed. She turned it slightly so he could get a good look at it.

"Sore. Very sore." Riku took his hand and gently brushed it, then taking her hand.

"At least it didn't get to your hand." He cooed. Lucinda smiled best she could through the searing pain.

"Heh... And why's that?"

"Well... I was hoping I'd get a chance in the future to show you some sword fighting. It's my specialty, y'know."

"You have a lot of talents, don't you?"

"You seem to have a lot of spare time when you live on a beach."

"Figures. Maybe you can still teach me in the time we've got left."

"Who knows how long that'll be. For all we know, Sora's on his way here right now. I could take a trip to Traverse town and try to get some information. With a Warp Gummi installed in the Ship, I could get there, get all the info I need, grab some groceries and get out by dawn today."

"What sort of information?"

"Well, I already know Sora's weapon; now I just need to know the strengths of the type he'll use, his friend's strengths and weaknesses, how they'll attack, when... Just the basics."

"What if they come while your gone?"

"You can scare 'em off, right?"

"Oh, so I'm your trump card now, huh?"

"Hey, you did a good number on my nose." He reminded her, poking at his still bruised nose. Lucinda weakly giggled and snuggled into his chest, "I'm sure Sora wouldn't give you any trouble."

"Sora's your problem, buddy. I'm gonna to keep my strength to deal with Kairi."

"Kairi's harmless."

"To you." Lucinda grunted, tucking her arm back between her torso and right arm.

_**XXXX**_

'No ointment! Anywhere!' Trigger cried out, slamming the last drawer he searched, 'Darnit. Sorry, Riku, I tried.' He murmured to himself. Well. No time to stop and smell daisies. He went back to the cupboards to retrieve a large mixing bowl. He finally found it through all of the dust and cobwebs in the small crevice. Dragging the silver, metal bowl to the sink, he called a wizard to help him lift it into the up. Placing it on the ledge, he turned on the water and remembered what Riku had told him. ' Ok, not too hot, not lukewarm, but warm enough to nearly be hot... Riku you're a dumb butt.' He grumbled to himself, preparing the water, quickly turning the hot water knob, then the cold, twisting the hot around a little more to counter the cold water, which he lessened. Finally, the water was perfect. Finally the water was perfect. He quickly placed the bowl under the water and allowed it to fill. In the meantime, he found a washcloth Riku could use to clean Lucinda's arm with. He listening to the loud rumbling hiss of the water filling the bowl while he waited. He jumped back onto the sink ledge and watched the water fill the basin, throwing the washcloth over his small shoulder.

'At least the water here's clean' The liquid finally filled the bowl and he turned the dials to stop the water. Once again summoning a wizard or two, they lowered the bowl onto the floor. Afterwards the Wizards went right back to the cupboard to resume their cracker snacking.. Trigger huffed at the fact he'd have to drag the bowl ALL the way back to Riku's room all by himself; but it was for Lucinda. So he started on his way. But first he had to drag a Wizard back out again to open the kitchen door for him.

_**XXXX**_

Maleficent walked through the hallways, lighting candles and torches to illuminate the dark passages. It seemed only certain areas of the castle came through with electricity after the shockwave. She wondered where Lucinda had wandered off to. She was not in her room. Perhaps she was with Riku; or she was in the Great Hall, trying to make sense of the technology that had been fried. Who knew? She was just hoping to get those codes soon Riku needed to hurry. The growing anticipation was killing her, knowing she could be just days away from ruling every star in the universe; once she revealed the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion, she could find the whereabouts of the real Door to Darkness. The truth rested with Lucinda, and it was driving Maleficent insane.

_**XXXX**_

"Ok... It's really hurting..." Riku listened to Lucinda whisper. She crouched over slightly, breaking his arms' lock around her. She continued to cradle her smoldered arm, still shaking from the remaining shock. He rubbed her back, listening to her groans. He had never treated a burn before; but he hoped he could help somehow.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad... Bad, very bad... Ow..." Almost in tears, she leaned back up against Riku's body, nearly writhing in pain.

'Trigger should be coming back soon. He's been gone for a while."

"I'm really dreading him coming back..."

'We have to clean it. If we don't it could become infected." Riku seemed to preach. Lucinda didn't want to feel any more pain than she already was. Her arm felt like someone had stuck tens of thousands of needles and pins and screws into it. She looked up at him, her eyes showing different signs of fear, pain and exhaustion.

"You'll go easy, won't you?" She asked innocently. Riku heaved a sigh and wondered how to explain to her.

"I... I don't think there IS a way to go easy... I'm sorry, I'll try to go slow... but... Well I'll try." He soothed her, stroking her head, "I'm not exactly sure how good of a doctor I am.."

"Don't scare me, now."

"I'm scared myself." Riku whispered. Lucinda shuffled in place, resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed, biting back the pain of the damage. She didn't even want to touch her arm; it was too gruesome, but she couldn't help it. She continued to subconsciously rub it. She wanted to go to sleep so badly; her heavy eyelids continuously fell, covering her eyes, but the pain wouldn't let her. She felt so comfortable with Riku. It was like the way she felt when she was with Ansem. She didn't have a care in the world; all troubles washed away. She smiled and groaned softly, feeling her nerves shoot pain through her left side. Her eyes closed once again feeling Riku brush back a few locks of her minty hair. He had such strong hands. It must've been from living on a beach. He probably did a lot of work from hand.

Riku once more wrapped his arms around her, cradling her. He felt so strange, holding her. He felt like he was having some sort of affair. Perking his head up, he heard small scraping sounds. He stayed alert, listening to the scrapes, which would emit for a second, then it would become quiet; followed with the scraping sound once again. He materialized his sword Just in case, causing Lucinda to jump

"What's wrong?"

"Shh... Just stay calm, I doubt it's anything serious; I'm just being careful..." He waited patiently, listening the scrapes become louder... and louder... Riku looked beyond The doorway, anticipating a defender or something...

Until Trigger peeked through the doorway.

'Lucinda tell that boy ta get offa his lazy butt and HELP ME WITH THIS THING!!' Trigger communicated with Lucinda, who just laughed. Riku was confused.

'What did he say?"

"Get off of your lazy butt and help him with something."

'I'm not dragging this bowl any more!! My arms are too friggin' tired!'

"Bowl?" Lucinda asked, moving so Riku could step off of his bed. He hopped down and walked to the small Shadow.

"What about a bowl? Oh... I guess we didn't have any ointment?" Riku asked. He waited a second until Lucinda could translate Trigger's communication.

"No. No ointment." She sighed back to him, feeling her stomach squirm with fear. Riku looked outside of his room to find the bowl of warm water. Trigger promptly handed him the washcloth and Riku lifted up the bowl with a heave. It was pretty heavy. He walked to his bed, washcloth draped over his shoulder, his back arched to support the weight of the bowl. Lucinda felt frightened. She had a feeling this was going to hurt. Trigger leaped onto the bed and nuzzled his head against her good arm.

'Don't worry Lucinda. The sooner we get this cleaned, the sooner you can go to bed. We just want to make sure it doesn't get infected.' He transmitted. Lucinda looked at the slight hint of steam that emitted from the bowl. Never again after this did she want anything relatively over the temperature of lukewarm touching her left arm. She watched Riku dip the terrycloth rag into the warm liquid. Tears stung her eyes from her worry. Riku looked to her, hoping to comfort her somehow.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight Lucinda. There are some things I'm gonna need to do." He squeezed the excess water out of the fabric.

"You're gonna go to Traverse Town, aren't you?"

"I'll have to. You need medicine for this burn and we need food. I'm not standing for Maleficent starving us, especially with my duel with a certain ex-friend coming up soon."

"Sora." Lucinda whispered. Riku nodded, taking a seat next to her, he took the mangled arm in his hand and he looked into her apprehensive face.

"I'm going to try to be as gentle as I can. Just... Think happy thoughts." He smirked. Lucinda's face didn't budge from its nervousness. But she thought of something, and felt Trigger place a tiny-clawed hand onto her right fidgeting fingers.

"Ansem... Ansem, "She closed her eyes tightly and Riku took a deep breath, "Ansem... Ans- OWWW!!!" She screamed as Riku firmly dabbed the wet, warm rag onto her burnt, flesh-exposed arm. Her cry pierced Riku's ears. He hated to hear her scream. It made his heart break, but still, it had to be done. Lucinda felt what was left of her skin burn and twinge, the exposed muscle stinging viciously; and she screamed as loud as her voice box would let her, her head facing the floor at an angle while her eyes jammed close. Riku pulled back the rag to find multiple traces of blood and dead skin. He rolled back up the rag to use a clean part of the cloth, and he once again pressed the flannel rag down upon her arm. Lucinda grimaced and shrieked loudly, but still, Riku continued, he continued for twenty minutes listening to her screams softly fade to groans as her arm numbed and pain became dulled.

"Everything'll be fine, Lucinda... Just stay calm okay?" He tried to comfort her, but he wasn't sure if she was listening. Still, he attempted to try to talk to her while he cleaned her arm. He knew it couldn't be comfortable. There were times when he knew she was listening, because she'd try to reply, or she'd nod to a question. He dipped the cloth into the warm water bowl many times, and by the time he was done, the water was stained scarlet and black, along with the rag. Lucinda's teeth rattled as thought she had been stuck outside in the winter with only a swimsuit. Tears flowed freely, although she was sick of crying, the pain was too much. Riku looked over the arm one last time and sighed, "Well, that should be it." He announced, and her right arm bolted to cover her newly cleaned, burnt appendage, which Riku quickly stopped, "Whoa! Wait! Hold on a minute!!" He cried, grabbing her left hand, being sure not to grab her tender extremity, "I have to bandage that up. I've got some gauze in the bathroom. I'm gonna go get it and I'm gonna wrap that up to make sure it stays clean. So don't move it, ok?" He ordered, looking at her seriously. Lucinda didn't want to cooperate, but she nodded her head 'yes' anyway.

"Alright... ok, just... can you make it quick?" He replied smiling

"I'll be back before you can go to sleep."

"I highly doubt that." Lucinda said softly, feeling Trigger remove his hand from her fingers. She watched Riku slide off of the bed and lean down to lift the bowl of soiled water. He looked back to her and gave a comforting smile, walking out of the room, the water sloshing in its metal containment. He closed the door as he left and Lucinda sighed, knowing the worst was over, at least until he brought back the ointment. She hissed through clenched teeth while she felt chill air smother her sensitive arm.

'So. Does thinking about Ansem work in these situations?' Trigger asked jokingly. Lucinda smiled, levitating her left arm at chest's height.

"Somewhat. Ok, actually no, but it's a distraction, anyway" She whispered, looking down at the Shadow, "Thanks for the support."

'No big.' He replied. He knew something was going on. When he looked at Riku just that day, his eyes showed a personal fondness of Lucinda. But just as he watched Riku's look of horror when that pipe exploded and sent Lucinda flying; his reflexes to put out the fire, and his seriousness while cleaning her wounds; he noticed a new emotion going through him.

Trigger _knew _Riku loved Lucinda.

_**XXXX**_

Riku poured the ruddy water into the sink, watching it slightly stain the porcelain as it lingered onto the slick surface. He then cleaned out the bowl, replaying the current events of the hour in his mind. Lucinda plagued his thoughts, her tired face just as he left his room stuck in his memory. He deeply sighed, thinking nothing of her. Hearing her screams as he cleaned her arm almost made him cry. It reminded him of a time Kairi had fallen off one of the many ladders at the Island and broke her ankle. She cried and cried and screamed every time someone would touch it or try to help her. Riku hated to hear her shriek in pain, so he tried to comfort her, hating to have to show tears in front of his friends. It was at that time Riku knew Kairi was special to him.

And now Riku felt the same way about Lucinda. He was blinded with affections... But for both her and Kairi. He didn't know what to do. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. He couldn't choose one. He'd known Kairi for nine years, but Lucinda... Just her innocence at times... The way her eyes lit up when she laughed was almost identical to Kairi's. He loved Kairi's crystal-blue eyes, and Lucinda's topaz red eyes. Well, they were after all cousins, but Lucinda's innocence came from her age gap. She had been stuck in a crystallized state for nine years since she was six; and Riku was still jogging his brain to find out how she grew up right in his arms. But even her innocence dimmed when she was angered.

"What'm I gonna do?" He asked himself, emptying clean water out of the bowl. He set it aside and opened the mirror cabinet, seizing the gauze. Closing the mirror slowly, he took a deep breath and exited the bathroom, walking to his room with worry on his mind for some reason.

"Hey, that didn't take long." Lucinda's voice rang through his mind. Riku looked to her; she looked even more tired than before. Her arm shook from the amount of time it had been held up in the air at chest's height. He quickly walked to her and he slid up onto the bed, preparing the gauze for use.

"Just a few more minutes and you can go back to bed." He smiled, informing her of the good news.

"Yaaay." Lucinda smiled, laughing weakly. Ripping open the package, he unraveled the material and once more, took Lucinda's arm in his hand. Starting at the wrist, he began wrapping the delicate fabric around and around her arm, layer upon layer. He apologized to her often, having accidentally at times being too firm on the vulnerable arm. In the meantime Trigger tried to stay awake. He was so tired. Lucinda had told him to go to sleep, but he refused, making sure she was well when she went to bed. Riku wrapped the gauze all the way from Lucinda's wrist to her elbow while they listened to the dying thunder. He finished up, tying a knot at the elbow, looking up at Lucinda's smiling face while he tore off excess cloth and removed his hands from her arm.

"There. You're all set." He announced. Lucinda gave another 'yay' and stretched slightly. Yawning loudly, she scratched Trigger on the head while he dozed in and out. Her eyes made their way to look up at Riku, smiling.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say." She whispered, her voice tired from screaming. Riku sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"'Thank you's' fine." He whispered back. He hugged her slightly and felt wonderful. They parted and looked into each other's eyes, until Lucinda slowly slid off of the bed and stood up, Riku suddenly felt confused, "Wh-wait!! Where are you going?" He called. Lucinda stopped and turned to face him.

'Well, I was gonna go back up to-"

"No, you're not going anywhere. I said you could sleep in my bed tonight, remember?"

"No, I couldn't, where will you sleep?"

"That's not important. I already told you anyway, I've got errands I'm hoping to run."

"And if you can't go?"

"I'm not going to mind. You need this bed more than I do. I don't want you going back to your room until I know it's safe." Lucinda was touched, and Trigger stunned. "You and Trigger can stay down here tonight. I can sleep on the floor or something." Trigger sat up.

'Is he serious?' Trigger asked Lucinda, who looked at Riku with overflowing affection.

"I think so." She replied. Riku smiled, knowing she was talking to Trigger. He took her right arm and showed her to the bed.

"Now come on, you said so yourself you were tired, so here; get some sleep." Lucinda blushed once more.

"What about when you come home?"

"I'll sleep on the floor, it won't hurt me, I promise." having told her that, he held onto her hand while she climbed onto the bed, Trigger moved around, making sure Lucinda could get comfy. She laid her head back on the pillow and sighed; Riku brushing back her hair. He placed a hand on her cheek and held it there, smiling, "Sweet dreams." he spoke softly.

"Be careful." Lucinda replied. She closed her eyes, expecting to hear him walking away. Instead, she felt the unexpected when she felt his lips press onto her forehead. She reopened her eyes and looked at him with surprise. He grinned playfully and removed his hand from her cheek.

"I'll see you later." He cooed, and he stood up, beginning on his way out of his room, and on his way to finding Maleficent. He turned off the lights and closed the door, leaving Lucinda and Trigger alone in their speechlessness. Lucinda sat up, placing a hand on her forehead, and she exhaled loudly, flopping back down onto her pillow. Trigger watched with intrigue and he said what he'd known all along.

' Well, now, this IS serious.'

_**XXXX**_

Riku smiled, although feeling strange. He did love Lucinda... Maybe... Maybe he could choose her... But... What about Kairi? He shook his head and continued on his way to find Maleficent.

He was glad Lucinda was okay. If anything had happened, he would've felt horrible. He walked through the hallways, listening to the hush of the rain on the stone walls outside. Some water even pelted the top of his head while it dripped through the crevices of the ceiling.

"Maleficent?" His voice echoed through the hallways with an eerie chill while he summoned his mistress. "Maleficent, where are you?" He continued to call, anticipating her to appear. He didn't like being in this big castle all by himself. He wrapped his arms around his bare torso; it was still cold, and wind continued to whip through the walls.

"You called?" Maleficent's voice broke through the wind's whistling and the rain's descent. Riku turned to find her appearing in her way of black and green flames. Riku sighed and prepared for an argument, and she looked at him, perplexed at the way he stared at her.

"Maleficent..."

"Does this have anything to do with those codes?" She inquired. Riku sighed, not knowing around the corner they were being spied on.

"No. I don't have them yet. But... I... I have to go to Traverse Town!"

"I thought I told you no."

"Come on! I have to go!! Lucinda's been hurt, we need food, and while I'm there I can get supplies and if I'm lucky I can... I-I can spy around on Sora and see when he's going to attack!"

"And if he does while you're gone?"

"You can take care of him right?"

"We don't have the codes!!

"I know! I'm working on it!" His fib surprised the spy around the corner and Maleficent raised and eyebrow at Riku.

"What happened to the girl?"

"Her arm got burnt, she was holding a candle and a pipe exploded... it's complicated, ok? I have to go to Traverse Town and get some medication for it, it's really bad."

"I can't let you go."

"We need food! We need supplies!!"

"We have food!"

"Hardly! All we have left is potatoes and soup, and for all we know, Sora's not going to come for another month, fer crying out loud, let me go before we all starve!!"

"For Heaven's sake you are NOT going to starve! And if he doesn't attack for another month, at least you'll have time to train yourself and that girl.

"Yeah. And you'll lose your chance to find The Door because your tickets to finding the friggin' thing starved to death and Sora beat your measly butt."

Maleficent frowned upon her servant's words. She disproved of the way he had been acting the past couple of days. She huffed and suddenly maneuvered her hand to summon a handbag and she threw it at Riku.

"Here. Take it and go." She malignantly snarled. Riku opened the bag to find multiple munny orbs.

"I'm just trying to make sure we're prepared. I'm sorry if I'm acting like a butthead, but I'm just being cautious." Riku advised.

"Whatever you say. Just be back quickly."

"Don't worry. With the Warp Gummi installed, I'll be back before dawn!" He reassured her. Maleficent continued to frown and she turned and walked away, leaving Riku excited. He could now go to Traverse Town and get their supplies, "I'll be back with your medication in a while, Lucinda." He turned and began to jog off when he saw something standing at the corner. He abruptly stopped, "What the..." He looked closer and squinted his eyes: and the spy walked into the light.

"Trigger!" Riku laughed. He crouched down and patted the Shadow on the head, "What're you doin' here?"

Trigger wished he could speak to Riku. Lucinda wasn't there to translate and Riku couldn't understand his transmissions. That was when he got an idea. He rushed to Maleficent and left Riku, who was left stunned.

"Hey!! Where are you going!!" He cried, watching him scuttle away

'Maleficent!' Trigger yelled. Maleficent heard his call and she turned, watching the Shadow scurry up to her. He caught his breath and looked into her face, "I need you to do something for me.' Maleficent curled her lip.

"What do you need?"

'Just a favor.'

"Yes?"

'Can you cast a spell on me so Riku can understand my communications? What sort of Heartless commander is he if he can't understand a word we say?'

His message made Maleficent feel stupid. She growled and waved her hand one more time and Riku arrived just in time to find Trigger glowing green. The Shadow sighed and Maleficent hurried away, already too frustrated to talk anymore to either of the two.

"Trigger?" Riku asked, watching the glow subside. The Shadow shook his head and looked over to Riku, "Trigger, what's going on?"

'Heh, uhh, well, "He started to speak, causing Riku to jump back in surprise, "I just needed a favor." Riku stared and began to smile; then he laughed.

"You can talk!"

'I've been able to talk. It's just only Lucinda that's been able to hear me.' He transmitted, 'By the way, Riku.'

"Yeah?" Riku replied. Trigger looked around and motioned for Riku to come closer. He crouched down to hear what Trigger wanted to say.

'I really appreciate you not ratting out Lucinda. That means a lot to us.' Riku smiled and blushed.

"Wasn't nothin'" He laughed. "Wha, hey, what are you doing here anyway? Is Lucinda sleeping?"

"Yeah, she's out like a rock. I stayed with her until she fell asleep. Then I came to go with you."

"Come with me?"

"If that's ok with you. I've never been off of this world, I was wondering if you could take me with you. I'll be quiet." He requested. Riku smiled.

"It would be nice to have some company. Will Lucinda be all right here by herself?"

She should be. She's tough, you saw that tonight. I'm sure she could take on Maleficent if she wanted to. So... You think I could come? I can understand if you want me to stay and look over Lucinda-' Riku held a hand up and shook his head, smiling.

"No, no... You can come. I know you want to help Lucinda; I've got to get some medicine for her arm. So... Yeah, you can come. Besides, you can tell me what foods she likes." he laughed, standing up. If Trigger had a mouth he would have smiled.

'Great; thanks. By the way... You did mean that kiss, right?' Riku looked the Shadow in the eyes and grinned.

"Heheh... Yeah. I meant it." He nodded. Trigger was surprised at how fast his thoughts on Riku had changed. He was happy he could now trust the boy.

'Just making sure.'


	11. Preparation for Traverse Town

Riku and Trigger walked through the hallways. They had to return to Riku's room so the boy could get changed. He needed to wear a disguise to hide himself from Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"So, how well does Lucinda sleep?' Riku asked Trigger while they walked.

'After tonight, she probably won't be waking up 'til noon.' The Shadow replied, keeping up with the tall teenager, 'You have nothing to worry about.'

"That's good. I don't want to wake her up after she's finally gotten to sleep. 'Specially after tonight." He rounded the corner of a bookshelf and neared his room.

'Like I said, nothing to worry about.' They approached the room and Riku slowly opened the door. It creaked atrociously while they tried to say quiet. Riku hissed in worry and his back arched in fear of waking Lucinda. When the door was finally open, the two boys looked inside. They could see Lucinda's outline under Riku's covers, still as stone. Riku walked over to the bed slowly, after turning his lamp on low. He looked at her; she looked so calm, the happiest she'd looked all night. Her mint hair swept across her body and the bed. She was laying on her right side, curled into a ball, still cradling her left arm. He pulled his thin, tattered white blanket over her body up to her neck to make sure she stayed somewhat warm.

'You're a real romantic, Riku..' Riku jumped. He had forgotten Trigger was in the room. He turned to face the Shadow.

"Sorry... I can get carried away sometimes."

' I noticed. So, this disguise of yours? What are you going to use?'

"Well, Maleficent gave it to me in case I ever needed to do any work like this." He walked to his closet and opened the small door, revealing a long, hooded black coat hanging on one lone clothes hanger.

'That's it?' Trigger nagged.

"No, there's a scarf on that shelf, "He told him, standing on his tiptoes and reaching out into the high closet and shuffling his hand around and locating a long afghan scarf on the high-up ledge, "And gloves in one of these pockets." He dug into one of the pockets of the coat and found a pair of black leather gloves, "But first, I have to put on my shirt."

'You're going to have a trench coat on the whole time we're there, why put your shirt on?"

"'Cause I'm a freak!" Riku sarcastically snapped back, making Trigger chuckle.

'All right, all right... I guess I wouldn't understand; not having to wear clothes everyday.'

"Yeah. Must be nice." Riku beamed to the shadow while he dug his shirt out from under his bed, Trigger laughed at his joke.

'It's not bad. It gets cold sometimes.'

"Sure it does. 'Course, I've hardly had the pleasure of running around in the cold, buck-naked." Riku replied, poking his head out of his tank top. He then grabbed the scarf and continued to clothe himself. He wrapped the scarf around his mouth and made sure it was tight. He then took hold of the coat and slipped his arms through the thick fabric of the sleeves, fastening all of the buttons from head to toe, then tightening the belt that went around it, "I need to put my hair up... I'll be right back." He told Trigger, leaving the room. Trigger stretched while he walked away. Walking over to the bed, he too got a peek at his slumbering best friend. He hopped up onto the firm mattress. He couldn't think clearly. He felt the same was Lucinda felt about the castle having been revamped to Maleficent's liking, Ansem's disappearance. After all, Ansem was like Trigger's father in a sense. He had been rescued by the curious king, cared for, fed and nurtured. Trigger then found Lucinda and the two began a quick bond. She was the first person he had ever spoken to, and he kept his transmissions to the two year old since she could understand him... Perhaps it as because she already had a good deal of knowledge of the Heartless, for a two year old, she could understand their language. It was always said that a child under their teen years has a better chance of leaning different languages and other things, so perhaps she could somehow pick up on the Heartless dialogue. But soon, he started to trust Ansem, and he spoke to the sage as well as he grew.

His heart skipped when Lucinda rustled around, shifting in the bed. She remained asleep, which left Trigger relieved. He too brushed back some of her mint hair, revealing her cherubic face. Well, in his eyes her face was cherubic. He truly cared for her and thought of Riku being lucky to be human. He had caught a hold of Lucinda's affections in a way Trigger couldn't. Although Trigger knew Lucinda loved him, she didn't love him in the was she loved Riku... as a true love. He couldn't blame her. Riku was suave, good looking, human...What else could she ask for? He felt jealous, sure, but he was also happy. He always knew one day Lucinda would meet someone; and he knew it wouldn't be him.

"There, how's that look?" Riku entered the room, asking Trigger how his disguise looked. The Shadow jumped and turned, looking at the entrance where the young boy entered. He had his hood up, and obviously, his hair was pulled up and slicked back, the scarf his mouth well.. It was a pretty good disguise.

'Not bad, not bad at all.' Trigger replied. Watching Riku look into a mirror, inspecting the disguise. Riku gave a few 'Hmms' and critiqued it.

"I don't know. Something's missing." He said, smoothing out the coat. Trigger hopped off of the bed and looked up at Riku."It needs... More."

'More, eh?' Trigger asked. Riku looked down at the Shadow, who leaped up at him.

"Wha- HEY!!" Riku cried out, being careful not to wake Lucinda. Trigger climbed up Riku's torso and dug his head into the collar opening of the coat. Riku screeched while Trigger dug into the coat and burrowed between the thick cloth and his body. Riku could feel him tturn and stop, and looking into his bright yellow eyes.

'There. You're disguise is complete.'

"What are you talking about?!"

'Sora knows Riku doesn't have a pot belly.' Trigger replied playfully. Riku sighed, feeling incredibly strange.

"I..."

'Look, you might not like it, but at least it's believable.' Trigger snapped. Riku looked into the mirror and realized the Shadow was right He emitted an exasperated sigh.

"Ugh... It is pretty believable." Riku groaned.

**XXXX**

The two walked to the Gummi ship Trigger had slipped out of disguise for the ride while Riku still had on his coat and gloves. He carried his scarf under his arm.

'So, this is a Gummi ship, eh? Nice." Trigger said. Riku nodded , looking at the large, green and yellow ship.

"Yeah, it gets me around."

'How'd ya get it?'

"I sold a couple of torn storybook pages found to some old, blond man who said he knew a guy who needed them. In return, I asked for this ship. He didn't wanna oblige at first, but I threw in a few really nice battle accessories."

'Bribery, eh? Should'a guessed.' Trigger shook his head. Riku smiled, preparing to climb up the ship and enter the cockpit. He let Trigger jump up onto his back and he then climbed in, flopping down on the comfy, driver's seat. Trigger hopped over to the passenger seat and stretched to reach the seatbelt. Loking the belt, he sat down and prepared to finally see a new world. Too bad Lucinda wasn't with him. Oh, well. He was sure she'd get to see another world one day. He watched Riku take a pair of keys out of a small nook and dig them into the ignition. Multiple blips and whirrs commenced and different types of lights and beams illuminated the inside of the cockpit. Riku too reached behind him and pulled his seatbelt around him, buckling it. He took hold of the steering wheel and sighed, looking to Trigger.

"Ready? Don't get too comfy, we'll be there within 10 minutes with the Warp Gummi installed in here." Trigger nodded.

'Yeah, I'm ready. Ready to eat!' The shadow joked, rubbing his growling stomach. Riku too realized he was starving. His dinner of bacon and eggs wasn't much to fill his stomach.

"I know what you mean!" Maybe we'll grab a bite to eat while we're there. we'll get something for Lucinda too; I'm sure she might like to try something 'exotic'." Riku smiled. He pressed the gas pedal and moved the shifting steering wheel upwards. They felt their stomachs give off a faint tickle while they rose. Trigger felt excited to finally get away from Maleficent for a few hours, but he felt Lucinda was too unprotected...

'You think Lucinda will be all right don't you?' He asked. Riku looked at the Shadow fully confused.

"What?! I thought you were certain Lucinda'd be fine by herself"

'Yeah, well, I think I'm just...'

"She'll be fine. Maleficent knows well enough not to harm her. After all, Lucinda _is_ her ticket to Ansem's machinery, and if she tries to beat it out of Lucinda-"

'Lucinda won't respond anyway.'

"Exactly. And she doesn't know I know, so to her, Lucinda's the only key."

'Yeah. Guess so. I just worry about her easily.'

"Hey, no big. I understand. I mean,. You're like, best friends after all, right?"

'Mmm. Yeah. We are.' Trigger laughed.

"Well, then, I guess we should get going, no?The longer we wait, the more we're gonna worry, and if I don't get back before dawn, Maleficent'll probably kick my butt!" Riku advised. Trigger nodded furiously.

'Yeah, let's get outta this dump!' Trigger exclaimed, he raised his arms in the air, as though he were on a roller coaster. Riku laughed and pushed his foot on the gas pedal and pushing a bright color changing button on the steering wheel; and with the push of that button, the ship violently lurched forward as is blasted off, making Riku and Trigger scream and cheer as they left the run down castle and entered the unending space.

**XXXX**

About ten seconds into the flight, Riku and Trigger adjusted to the speed of the rushing ship. Trigger looked outside the windows in wonder of the shooting stars and even glimpsed a peek at a few planets.

"It's great, isn't it?" Riku asked the Shadow, watching him press his black face up to the window.

'It is. I've never seen anything like it.'Trigger whispered. He took his gaze away from the window and sat back down, 'So tell me, what's Traverse Town like?' Riku shrugged.

"Well... Not much to say. I mean, it's a really nice place. It's where a lot of people go after their world's been taken over by the Heartle-"Riku stopped, not wanting to hurt Trigger's feelings.

'Riku, there's nothing to worry about. You underestimate me and Lucinda too much, you can talk about these things in front of us. I know what my kind does.' Trigger explained.

"Sorry .Um... Hey, not to be offensive or anything, I'm just curious, but why don't you follow them?" Trigger sighed and shook his head.

'It's from my half heart. By having just half a heart, I can sense right from wrong and have slight emotion.. The shadows that produced me could sense that even before I was born. They knew that because of my heart, I wouldn't comply with their ways of taking hearts and wanting to destroy worlds. So the moment I was born, they left me to die. That's when Ansem came in. He knew that the shadow bearing me would deliver that day, and he went to check on her and he found me there, alone.'

"And he took you in, huh?"

'He did. Unfortunately, even though I have half a heart, I have no human identity. I can only assume the form I was produced with .But I can communicate with people who have connections with us, Ansem, of course; Lucinda, since she grew up around us; Maleficent unfortunately; and now, you.'

"But our communication connection was induced by magic..."

'Does it matter? You still have connections with us. Maleficent gave you that. That's probably why you can't understand our language, your ability to control us and to utilize our powers was induced by magic, not by your own work. so while you can command us and govern us, you lost your ability to have a true connection by not working hard to truly understand us. Not to be rude, y'know.'

"No. It kinda makes sense. I just never thought about it that way."

'Besides, you're the true Keyblade Master. You're technically programmed to hunt us. But since you don't wield it... I'd bertter shut up.'

"No! Go on! Please, I could use this talk." Riku told him. He sounded serious.

'You mean it?'

"Well, yeah. You're really opening up my views. An I really the true wielder of the Keyblade?"

'I can sense it's magic in you. But it's faded quite a deal. You chose the darkness over light, obviously. Had you not, you'd have the Keyblade right now and Lucinda and I wouldn't have been released unless this Sora boy took your place.' Riku sighed.. It wasn't until now the full monumental effect of choosing darkness had hit him. He'd lost the Key, joined a controlling sorceress, lost his best friends, harnessed dark, deadly powers... and released a cute girl from a crystallized prison in her own home.

"I didn't think it would all come down to this. God, I can't believe how stupid I am!'

"Hey, if you weren't so stupid, Lucinda and I'd still be wall ornaments."Trigger said smugly. Riku laughed through his unease and nodded..

"Yeah... I guess you're right. I just... I've always felt like..."

'You deserve to be the hero? I know how that feels too. It's called jealousy. Everyone has to get over it sooner or later. Not to sound rough, it's just the truth.' Trigger preached. Riku nodded still and tried to get over the squirming unease that resided in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to hear this information, but he knew it was all true. And he listened.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. Which is why I'm going to get the keyblade back. I"m gonna train my heart and-"

'Whoa, hold on, GET the keyblade BACK? What the crap are you smokin' kid? The Keyblade's chosen Sora!.' Trigger yelled. Riku laughed, and shook his index finger at the Shadow.

"I'm gonna show Sora I'm the TRUE Keyblade master. He doesn't hold a candle to me. I've gotta prepare my heart for this fight so I can get it back and release Kairi's heart."

'Then you dump Kairi with Sora.'

"I haven't said that yet."

'Give it a rest, pretty-boy,' Trigger joked, folding his arms, "Kairi's old hat. Unless you're still TOYING with Lucinda-'

"I'd never-"

'Then dump Kairi.'

"Kairi's my friend! I just can't get her heart back and dump her!"

'Then let Lucinda deal with her.'

"Lucinda'd kill her, are you out of your mind!" Riku laughed, trying to sort things out with Trigger. The image of Lucinda seeing Kairi again flooded Trigger's mind and he burst into hysterical laughter, "What so funny?"

'Ohh, poor Kairi, Lucinda'd take her and feed her to a Large Body, just like Maleficent.' His vision caused Riku to snort back a laugh. He didn't want to think of it, but it was too funny to pass up. He and Trigger laughed heartily at the thought and they could hardly stop.Riku's ribs ached and tears fell down his cheeks while the fat Heartless waddled through their thoughts, chasing the red head and the cloaked sorceress, Lucinda on it's back, shouting orders. Kairi was one of his best friends, but the thought was just too funny. The two sighed happily after their laughter died down and they sat back smiling.

"That was too much." Riku chuckled. Their trip was almost over. Traverse Town was in the distance. Riku got back on track and pressed another mulitcolored glowing button on the steering wheel. The ship's whirr's and blip's died down and the aircraft began to slow down as well. Trigger thought the stars were beautiful, and then he got a glimpse of the bright and glowing Traverse Town.

'Holy... Sh-oot' He gasped, getting a glance at the Town. Talk about glitz and tinsel. This place had it all, 'It's huge!'

"Well, it's like I told you, a lot of people come here after the Heartless take away worlds. So it's GONNA be big."

'Are you certain we'll be home before dawn?'

"I hope so. I don't wanna sleep all day and get to spend another two hour day with Lucinda. I'd like to spend an actual full day with her."

'Yeah, you'll need all the strength you can muster to deal with her for a full day.' Trigger advised while Riku took hold of the steering wheel once more and he lowered the ship just outside the town gates. Once again, their stomachs fluttered and the ship slowly and softly made contact with the firm ground beneath them. Riku twisted the keys in the ignition and the craft stopped completely. They clicked their seatbelts, unbuckling them and Riku unlatched his door. Trigger hopped over to him and followed, once again hopping on Riku's back. While he climbed down the ship. Trigger gawked at the gates while they reached the ground. Riku jumped off and began to prepare to outfit once again, tightening the belt around his coat, wrapping the scarf around his mouth. He then pulled the collar of his coat out and allowed Trigger to burrow again into his coat.

"This'll also be good for you, no one will be able to see you're a Shadow."

'True. Very true." Trigger agreed, clinging onto Riku's shirt underneath his coat, pretending to be a potbelly.

"Just try to stay still, ok? No one'll believe a wriggling potbelly." Riku nagged while Trigger tried to get comfy while hanging onto someone's shirt.

'I'll try as hard as I can., it won't be easy though.' Trigger responded with a grunt while he continued to shift in place. He finally found a comfortable spot and he stayed as still as he could. Riku lifted his hood and tightened it, making sure no one could get a good look at his face. Once again smoothing out his coat, he looked down at Trigger.

"Ready to go?" He smiled. Trigger nodded., although Riku couldn't see him.

'Yeah, let's do this! I need to get something to eat!' Trigger panted, his belly growling from it's hollow state. Riku chuckled and began to walk to the gates, he took a deep breath and prepared to open the large doors.

"Well... Here we go! Let's hope we don't run into any trouble."


	12. shopping, spying and dying of hunger

The large wooden doors of Traverse Town slowly swung open. Trigger peeked through small openings of the coat and soaked in the bright lanterns and tall buildings. A small white creature continued to pace in front of the lanterns.

"Time to get started. Are you gonna be alright?"

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

"Good. We don't wanna look stranger than we already do." Riku began to look around, reading the different signs that donned each shop.

'It's huge...' Trigger whispered in awe, looking at the bright, neon lights that graced the various shops. He felt Riku begin to walk ahead and the Shadow held on to his yellow tank top with all the might his claws could muster. Riku walked ahead to a small shop next to the café, it was dubbed to be some sort of item shop. Perhaps he could find some medication for Lucinda in there. He walked slowly, making sure Trigger could stay secure. It would look too suspicious if he held the Shadow up with his hands. Trigger could keep a better grasp now that Riku was slowing down. The boy opened the door to the item shop, a bell rang shrilly and three small ducks looked up from their posts on the floor. Each of them wearing a t-shirt and a ball cap, but each had their own color of either red, green or blue. Once Riku said 'hi' the three small ducklings automatically began fighting. They seemed to be quarreling over who would get to sell things to their new customer. Their scratchy, strangely pitched voices made it hard to understand what they were screaming.

"I'm gonna sell!" Screamed a duck in red.. While he pushed the other two ducks away while he climbed onto the desk. The green duck climbed up after him and stuck his face into the red-colored duck's face.

"No ME!" he cried, until their blue clothed counterpart shoved the two others off of the desk, making them land rear-first onto the floor.

"I AM!" He proclaimed, forking his thumb proudly at his chest, sticking his beak into the air. He plopped down onto the desk and properly waited for Riku and Trigger to approach him and make their buy. The other two ducks pouted and resumed their posts. The little blue-clothed duck looked to Riku and smiled, "Hello, sir, may I help you?" Riku was a little baffled, but he approached the desk anyway.

"Umm... Yeah..." He began, he tried to deepen his voice. The ducks might have not known him, but it wasn't custom for a person of his disguise to have a teenager's voice, "Do you... A-hem! Do you have medication or some sort of ointment for burns?"

"Of course we do! We have potions, ethers, tents, weapons, anything you need, sir! What sort of ointment do you think you'll need to buy today, sir?"

"How about... Umm...Maybe, your strongest kind? I've got a friend back home who got a bad burn on her arm from a candle-"

"Yes sir! Heavy duty it is!" The little duck responded, he jumped off of the self and dug into boxes behind the desk. He threw out bottles, boxes, papers, and other random objects, "Here you are sir!" He said, handing a long, white tube of a medicine called 'coolblue' to Riku, "Will that be all sir?" Riku smiled and dug into his satchel of munny. He handed the small duck a fair sized munny which the feathered boy nearly drooled at, "Pleasure doin' business with ya sir! Have a nice day... er... morning... Yeah, have a nice day!" Riku nodded.

"Thanks, you too." He replied, exiting the store. Walking out of the shop, he and trigger caught a whiff of something delicious. They sniffed at the sweetest smell in Heaven and sighed dreamily.

'Apple pie...' Trigger moaned.

"Vanilla cake..." Riku swooned. They looked to their right to the café. It was almost opening time and the bakers had begun cooking. It was five-thirty, and the sun was still down, but the bakers were already up and going. The two whined while they smelled the delicacies that were so close. They felt their stomachs that roared in pain and Riku looked to Trigger in a smile, "Maybe if we have enough money, we'll get something from there." He said. Trigger nodded, knowing they had grocery shopping to do. He was excited to think that they were finally going to get good food.

'So, do you know where the grocery stores are?' he asked, Riku pointed to a higher level up and he walked to a set of stairs.

"I think they're in the Second District." he said, pointing to another higher level. The two began up the stairs and walked around an accessory shop. Riku felt something in the pit of his stomach when he spotted a quaint green house, above it was a sign that read 'Gepetto'. He felt some sort of mixed feeling of guilt and embarrassment, thinking of one of the last times he had seen Sora in the belly of the whale Monstro.

'Riku?' Riku didn't listen to Trigger's call. He continued to stare at the sign, 'Riku?' Riku thought about when he'd kidnapped Gepetto's small puppet son Pinnochio, hopng to use him to bring back Kairi's heart and- 'GOSH DANGIT! RIKU LOOK WHERE YOU'RE WALKING YOU MORON!' Trigger screamed while Riku came to his senses and before he knew it, he tripped over a small wooden box, falling head over heels onto the brick pavement, nearly squashing Trigger under his weight, "Holy friggin crap! Riku, what's wrong with you?" Trigger cried while the boy regained his composure. His face turned red after realizing he'd been seen-and it was from the same man who gave him his ship.

"Hey, what're ya doin'?" Came his cocky voice. The man jogged over to Riku. He was a tall, muscular blonde man in his forties. He kept a long toothpick in between his teeth. Riku quickly stood up and brushed himself off. The pilot tried to stifle back a laugh while he looked at the pot-bellied clumsy person, "Hey, man, you ok?" he asked, helping Riku up.

"Uhh... Yeah... Yeah, I'm good..." Riku said in the gruffest voice his throat would allow.

"You gotta be carful. Moogles pace these things anywhere and everywhere they please.

"I just got carried away. I'm fine."

"Whatever ya say, man. Just be careful." he said, beginning to walk away. Riku realized that his disguise was working and he decided to take advantage of it.

"Wait!" he cried, grabbing hold of the man's arm, he whizzed around and looked at Riku, "Uhh... I'm... New here... Could you tell me where the grocery store is?"

"Grocery store? At this time in the morning?"

"What are you doing up if it's so early then?"

"Early mornin' is the prime time for Gummi buyers. What do you need from the grocery store?" Riku said the first thing that came to mind.

"...Wife's cravin cheese and mints."

"Oh, expectin wife, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. She's something else." Riku laughed. Trigger was amazed how good at this lying thing Riku was. The pilot smiled and motioned for Riku to follow him. They walked up another short flight of stairs. The man pointed to a set of large double doors.

"Go through those doors to the second district, then make a right. All of your grocery stores are on that walkway along with the hats and shoes store and the purse shop." He explained, moving his hand to prove his points to Riku. The disguised boy nodded and waved.

"Hey, thanks." He replied. The pilot nodded back to him.

"Sure thing, Good luck with the mrs.!"

"Heheh... Yeah, sure!" Riku nervously laughed back, trying to make his nervousness sound like sarcasm, "I'll try!" The blond man waved good-bye and watched Riku off into the Second District. Once he was gone and the doors closed, the pilot brought his hand to the back of his shaking head.

"What-a-freak."

**_XXXX_**

'Wow. You really ARE Mr. Smooth.' Trigger snickered, having watched Riku lie his way out of embarrassment. Riku smiled and laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a natural." He joked, taking a right at the catwalk, looking out at the huge second District. He'd been here before, but that was only his first and only time there. He rounded the corner and looked up at the fancy, bright shop signs, donned with neon lights and moving signs. He found a small shop with a sign that said 'All purpose grocery store'. He entered, telling Trigger to try and stay still.

Grabbing a cart, he began his search. He was in luck he was the only shopper there. He could freely ask Trigger what foods they'd need when they'd go by it. They bought eggs, pasta, soups, donuts, milk, hot chocolate mix, bread, beef, chicken, cheese, vegetables, fruit, fish, anything, good, edible, fresh and somewhat healthy. Trigger made Riku buy some syrup while they were there too, he almost hugged it. They came out with 180 small munny balls left, 70 large munnys and 4 huge munnys. They nearly keeled over. Riku walked to the restroom quickly so Trigger could rest and stretch.

'Holy freaking cow tails! How much did she give you?' he asked while Riku had finished counting their remaining munny.

"I don't know." He whispered back, looking at the sack of munny, "It's a pretty good sized bag, I'd hafta say after all the Heartless she's dealt with, she must be rich." The bag was as long as Riku's leg from his hip to his knees, filled with small, large and huge munny orbs. Trigger continued to stretch, arching his back and moving his circular head around to flex his neck.

'Now what's on the agenda?' He asked, finishing his stretching. Riku sighed and tightened the bag.

"I've got to find Sora." He grimaced. Trigger crossed his arms and looked up at the boy.

'Well, this oughta be interesting. Say, can we get something to eat when we're done?'

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get something to eat. We got plenty of munny. But we've got to be quiet. and don't freak out if you see the Keyblade, ok?" Riku opened his coat to let Trigger into his jacket.

'Yeah, sure.' the Shadow groaned, 'Hey, maybe the cashier knows where he is!' He said, taking his position, grabbing onto Riku's shirt. Riku grabbed hold of the shopping bags and kept a tight hold on his money satchel. Walking out of the restroom, he made his way to the cashier, who slumped at her stand, yawning tiredly. He slowly made his way and gently tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Uhh, excuse me, ma'am..." He quietly asked. The young woman slowly turned her head to face him, she looked pretty agitated. After all, she was at work before dawn, when most people would still be sleeping. She chawed on her gum as usual young bored girls do and stared at him, rather annoyed.

"Can I help you, sir?" She bleakly asked. Riku mustered up his will to ask, trying not to feel stupid; he prepared his older voice and began his questioning.

"You wouldn't have happened to see a young boy with brown hair wearing a red jumpsuit and carrying a big key around, would you?"

"You mean Leon's friend? The kid, Sora?"

"Uh; yeah. Him, do you know where he is?"

"Third District, first house on the left, ya can't miss it." She nonchalantly droned. She didn't even move while she talked, unless you count her continuous gum chewing. Riku nodded and tightened his grip on his load.

"Thanks. 'Preciate it." he answered, starting on his way out. The girl watched him leave. The door closed and she looked at his silhouette through the window.

"Yeah. Whatever." She yawned back to him. Placing her head on the desk, she moaned and closed her eyes, hoping to catch a nice forty winks before the run of customers really started, when the ring of the door bell burst through her eardrums and her heart raced, causing her to stand up, swallowing her gum in the excitement. She choked for a minute and whipped her head to face the door. Riku stood there, looking nervous still.

"Uhh... How do I get to the Third District?"

The cashier didn't like his intrusion.

**_XXXX_**

'Wow. I thought that chick was gonna bust you a good one, buddy!' Trigger laughed. Riku had just gotten an earful from the girl for surprising her. The good part was she did give him directions though, after he apologized on his knees for making her think he was a robber.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, all I did was ask her how to get to Third District! It wasn't like I held her at gunpoint!"

'You DON'T sneak up one girls, especially when their sleeping! You're just asking for it then, Sherlock. Girls are NOT kind when they're lacking beauty rest,.'

"Gee. I hadn't noticed a thing since I'm soooo blind." Riku replied with sarcasm, rolling his eyes. They rounded another corner and walked through a small alleyway, heading for a door with a bright colorful sign that said 3rd District in bright bold letters. Riku continued to carry the heavy load of food while he walked. But he didn't mind. It was the first real exercise he'd done in a day and a half. He needed to keep his training minimum to one day, and since he'd spent most of the previous day with Lucinda, he needed to do some sort of work. They approached the door and pushed it open with his shoulder. Expecting to find a house to the immediate left. Which he did find. Lights on, voices ablaze. He could hear arguing. So he slowly prepared himself, "We've got to stay quiet Trigger, alright?" he whispered. He looked down at the Shadow, which nodded, and he crouched down, holding up the bags so they didn't scrape the ground. Inching his way over to the window, he peered in.

And he found Sora. The fourteen-year-old was yelling at an older, long brown haired man. A brown haired girl with a long pink dress shook her head in exasperation at the two and a black haired ninja girl was lying on the bed. She looked agitated while she crushed a pillow over her head, either trying to sleep or she was just trying to ignore the arguing boys. And also, Donald duck and Goofy watched.

"Sora, you three can't leave now, you're not ready!" The brown haired man yelled, pointing a gloved hand at Sora, who fumed at the tall young man

"Yes we are, Leon! We can handle ourselves! Donald Goofy and I are ready!"

"You... rgh... You aren't ready to face the dangers of that castle! The Heartless there are 100 times stronger than the ones here!"

"I bet! Come on! The Keybalde's meant to take on ANY type of Heartless! Hello! You told me this the day we met!"

"It's not the keyblade! It the fact that your levels are low!"

"Who says?"

"No one told me! It's the fact that you cam back from Neverland tired as a dog! Fighting your own Shadow along with Captain Hook and a horde of Heartless... If you can't get through that without having to come here restock and grab a nap and prepare for two days; that must say something!"

"You're the one saying I hafta get through all the Heartless I can in the least amount of time!"

"I didn't say to kill yourself in the process! Pace yourself, okay? You need training!"

"I'm fine Leon!"

"No you're freaking NOT! You're staying! You got that? Leave and I will FOLLOW you to Hollow Bastion and bring you back myself! ALRIGHT? Are we clear?" The man, obviously named Leon screamed. Sora's pride was being defaced while Leon continued to scream at him, giving him reasons why he needed to stay and sharpen his senses. Riku smiled devilishly while the fourteen-year-old boy's ego that had been growing since he got the keyblade was tarnished one harsh word at a time.

'I'm glad I ain't _that _kid.' Trigger whispered, watching the arguing two. By now, the young ninja girl had given up on blocking them out, the other girl in the pink dress sat on the bed, quite bored looking, while Donald and Goofy sat down, trying to play cards. Even though Goofy couldn't play right, they had to do something to get Sora and Leon off of their minds.

"Two weeks." Leon told Sora, "You're staying here, you're going to train for two weeks, under-"

"TWO WEEKS? I can't stay here for two weeks! Five days!"

"Ohh, no... No no no. Two weeks."

"Eight days."

"Thirteen."

"Nine."

"Ten Final offer." Leon pointed to Sora's sternum once more, prodding his finger into the boy's chest. Sora huffed, scrunching his nose in dismay.

"Ten. Ten days." he fumed again. He and Leon roughly shook hands on the deal. Riku smiled again. One of his most vital pieces of infomation had just been handed to him on a silver platter.

'Can we go now?' Trigger whined, ready to go home. Riku continued to watch.

"Not yet. I need to see Sora's key type. He always has different styles when I see him, and they all seem to have different attributes." Looking closer into the window, Riku caught a glimpse of Sora's Key. It was long and thin, with a bat-like appendage at the top. Obviously from Halloween Town, "He might get a different style when we-"

'Come on! You're just gonna take it from him when he gets to the castle, right?' Trigger groaned. Riku looked down at him.

"You really think I could do that?"

'Well. If it's yours, just take it from him when he gets to the castle. Y'know, stun him or something then grab it. I still say you can't get it back, but good luck trying to find out the Keyblade's attributes from out here. Might as well go home.' the Shadow hinted. Riku rolled his eyes.

"All right, all right! We'll go home!" He groaned. Grabbing the bags, he stood up with a grunt and he hurried down the stairs rather quickly, making sure no one could see him. He heard someone open the door to the house while he hurried.

"What was that, Leon?" Came a faint voice from inside the house while he rushed away behind the wall that separated the third district grounds and the Small house.

"I don't know..." Leon grumbled. They obviously heard him and he ran out of Third District, nearly running into the door that lead to First District than going through it.

'Darnit Riku, stop smashing me!' Trigger roared. Riku laughed while he opened the large doors, feeling relieved to get into First District unscathed.

"Sorry. I just-"He was cut off as once again, bakery smells filled their noses. They groaned like men at a beauty pageant.

"Chocolate souffle..." Riku smiled, running his tongue across his lips.

'Pumpkin Pie...' Trigger sighed, his stomach roaring, 'Please, can we get something to eat NOW?' He pleaded. Riku shook his head remaining silent. Trigger lowered his head, expecting him to say that they needed to buy something else when the boy looked down at him and smiled..

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Let's go!" He laughed, running to he bakery. Trigger whooped while he held on tightly to Riku's shirt. It was now well after six in the morning and the bakery was officially open. They ran to the bakery and Riku dropped the shopping bags, peeking his head into the small window, "Hello?" Riku called, "Excuse me, I'd like to order something?" He waited for a response and finally a large, strangely happy looking man approached the window.

"Good morning sir. How may I take your order?" He asked quite kindly.

"Um, my I see a menu, or something?"

"Of course sir." The man replied, bending down and taking out a piece of paper from a box. He handed the large parchment to Riku, who walked over to a corner to consult with Trigger what they would order.

"What does Lucinda like?" He asked, keeping her in mind.

'Usually just anything sweet. She likes cakes best I think, very moist, flavorful-'

"Unfortunately, we're not at the royal bakery." Riku reminded the Shadow. Who nodded.

Yeah. I think she'd like this, vanilla cake with bananas; she likes bananas.'

"Dang, that sounds so good... Wanna get that? I'm interested to try it."

'Mmm... That does sound good... ohh I'll eat anything, man, just get it!' Trigger laughed. Riku nodded and walked back up to the window.

"Sorry, 'bout that, I haven't been here before, I just wanted to check out the menu. Um... I'll take a vanilla banana swirl cake?" He requested handing the man 25 large munnys. The man smiled and nodded.

"It will take about a half an hour. We just started on our first batch of that type and they're not done yet."

"Oh, ok... Well, I can wait!" Riku laughed. The baker smiled and wrote Riku's order down. He left and Riku and Trigger slumped to the floor, groaning out 'Huuunngryyy!' The two sighed, smelling the croissants, funnel cakes, sugar coated glazed donuts...

'I'm gonna die... I'm just gonna curl up and-'

"You're such a girl." Riku snapped, listening the poor Shadow's whining. Standing up, Riku grabbed his grocery bags and found a table. He sat down and put his head onto the dew-ridden chill table. He looked back at the menu and figured out how many munny orbs he'd have left. He came out with One hundred and Eighty small munnys, Forty-Five large munnys, and Four huge munnys. "Wow. Are we good shoppers or what?" He droned, telling Trigger about their finances, "Heck, I still have enough munny to get Lucinda something!"

'We are getting Lucinda something!'

"Hardly. This cake is for all of us, remember?"He reminded the hiding bulge in his stomach, "I've been hoping that we'd have enough so I could get her something nice."

'You are sooo in love.'

"Shut up!" Riku blushed. He grabbed hold of the bags and stood up, preparing to go to some 'accessory' shop, "I'd just like to buy her something nice. She probably lost some of her old stuff in the Heartless's siege, right?"

'Stop making excuses, Romeo, there's no use hiding it from me.' Trigger scoffed, poking one of his claws into Riku's abdomen, making him hiss little 'ows' while he walked.

"Just... Just leave me alone 'bout it, ok?"

'Riku and Lucinda sitting in a tree- K-I-S-'

"SHUT UP." Riku hushed him, walking past someone, who just stared at the strange, hooded man. Trigger's eyes became small slits while he smiled with his invisible mouth.

'Oh, come on.'

"No comment."Riku replied in a sing-song voice, approaching the doors to the accessory shop. Opening another pair of large, wooden doors, he entered. Looking around at the nice, cozy shop. There was a fireplace to the side of the store, a ladder was at the back of the room, oviously leading to another store. Another tired cashier greeted him.

"Welcome, sir. How may I help you today?" He smiled. Riku walked up to a glass covered case, which sported all sorts of jewelry, earrings, rings, necklaces, even battle bangles.

"Hi...uh, I'm just looking around. Looking for a gift."

"Oh! A present! For a lady friend?" asked the cashier rather jubilatly, walking out from behind his desk and approaching Riku to scour the case of jewelry.

"Yeah, um, what would you suggest?" The young boy asked nervously while Trigger watched as best he could through the small openings between buttons. The cashier continued to search the case.

"We have many popular items But I'd have to say our most popular items are these." The man opened the case and brought out a pair of earrings with diamond studs that connected to gold plated long oval dangling pieces. The diamonds shimmered brilliantly in the light and the gold was splendid.

'Get it!' Trigger hissed to Riku, 'Lucinda loves earrings! GET THEM!'

"Uhh, how much are they?"

"Two Hundred and Ten munny ."

'Yes! Get them!' Trigger cheered. Riku smiled and, now knowing he could afford the earrings, and surprised at how quick everything was going, he reached into his munny bag and pulled out three huge munnys one at a time.

"Very well, sir." The cashier grinned. Placing the earrings back into the display case, he reached for a box underneath the table labeled T-609 and handed it to Riku, "Here you are, have a nice day." he beamed. Riku nodded back and placed the box into one of the bags. Preparing to leave, he realized that they're errands were all done and they could now go home after they picked up their cake. They exited the shop and saw the sky was lightening. The two yawned and walked down the stone stairs, heading back for the café to pick up their cake.

"Ready to go home?" Riku asked Trigger, who nodded furiously.

'Very. I"m so sleeping on the way home.' he groaned. Riku walked over to the café where he was going to pick up the cake.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked. Trigger shook his head.

'Dunno. Heh... We could have pancakes.' He said, giving a yawn. Riku looked up at the still lightening sky while he entered the café.

"Works for me."

_**XXXX**_

Once again, Riku pushed though large wooden doors. Only this time, they lead outside of the Traverse town area. He was tired, having not gotten all his required hours of sleep. Trigger hung still onto his shirt, in a slight comatose state.

"Almost there." He told the sleepy Shadow. Approaching the Ship, he allowed Trigger to climb out of his coat and climb into the ship once the cockpit opened. Riku then handed him all the groceries bag by bag.. It took them a few minutes, but Riku got into the ship and got it started by sunrise. The shuttle blipped and beeped like earlier when it was turned on and in no time they were heading back home. Riku sat back, sighing loudly, finally getting a chance to rest his arms. He looked over at Trigger, who lie down in his seat, eyes closed, seatbelt buckled, although it didn't cover him. Riku smiled at the Shadow and looked ahead at the stars that shot towards him. He was happy to be going back. He wanted to see Lucinda; and he wanted to check on her to make sure Maleficent hadn't done anything to harm her.

"Gah... What a morning." He moaned, waiting for the trip to be over. He felt as though he would slip into a coma at any second, but he needed to stay awake. He yawned constantly, prying his eyes open every few minutes or so. He could hear Trigger's soft breaths while he had fallen asleep. Riku waited for ten minutes while they flew through hyperspace, slightly dozing in and out feeling deprived of rest. Finally the ship landed and Riku unbuckled himself and Trigger silently, "Trigger, We're home." He spoke softly, placing his hand on the Shadow's belly and shaking him slightly. He slowly came to grips with reality and he got up, still bumbling around. Riku handed him a few of the light bags while he grabbed the rest. They exited and, trying their best not to fall asleep on the way, they headed to the kitchen. Ready and eager to sleep, they quickly worked together to put everything into their rightful places in the shelves. They were silent in their tiring while they watched the sun rise during their work. When they had finished Riku picked Trigger up, noticing he was about to fall asleep standing up. In doing so, he began on his way to his room.

'So, you're home.' Maleficent's voice rang in Riku's thoughts, 'Good. About time.'

'No... Too tired to talk...' Riku thought back, stumbling to his room, Trigger in his arms. He walked through the Grand Hall and to the library, feeling better and better about getting to his room. Finally... He made it. He opened the door and looked to his bed, where Lucinda still slept. He walked to the bed and lowered Trigger onto it. He then walked back to the closet and took out a blanket and a pillow. He almost limped to his spot on the floor where he just about collapsed. He lay down, covering himself with the blanket and placing the pillow under his head. He dug his head into the feather soft cushion and felt the wonderful unconscious washing over him... until a hand brushed against his hair. He jumped up with fright and heard giggling. He looked up to find a sleepy, smiling Lucinda, her head resting on the mattress, she brushed away some of Riku's hair from his face.

"Hey noisy. How was the trip?" She asked, smiling at the boy.

"Long. I'm sorry, if I talk for too much longer, I'm gonna fall asleep on you... So-"

"Go on. I don't mind. I'm just as tired as you. Do you want your bed back?"

"As much as I'd love it, you stay in it. I'm too tired to move anyway." He smiled back, raising his hand with all his might just to touch her cheek.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"It is morning."

"Then I"ll see you today."

"Breakfast-Eleven 'o clock-my treat."

"I'll be there.."

"I hope you will be..."

With those words, Riku brought his hand back to himself and placed it over his chest, closing his eyes. Lucinda watched him fall asleep.

'It's like he came from Heaven.' she thought, smiling at the sleeping boy. For one of the first times she'd known him, he looked peaceful. His pure white hair falling gracefully over his forehead. She watched him for a minute longer until she too fell asleep and in this time period she made a new discovery.

She had been sent a new guardian angel, and he slept on the floor right next to the bed; right next to her.


	13. breakfast

I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but this is the third time writing it due to floppy disc troubles, and I'm sorry if it's not up to standards... But I';m just happy I can GET on with my story, so enjoy, fellow Riku lovers!!

Destiny Islands had been apart from Riku so long he was forgetting the feel of the beach he'd grown up on, along with the faces and the voices of his friends. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka... They were all becoming mere memories, and so was Kairi. The night the Heartless came had changed his life, and the relationship with his childhood friend, Sora. Of course, it had begun changing the day Kairi had come to the Islands. Riku and Sora had known each other basically their whole lives, like Lucinda and Trigger. Neither could remember how they met, because they were too young to remember. But since Riku was older, he usually played leader, while Sora followed. That dumb smile of his face, he laughed that sick giggle. Every time Riku would think about Sora his head would cloud and he'd become infuriated that this know-nothing had received the honor of becoming the Keyblade Master.

And he was coming to take Kairi away from him. Riku wouldn't have that, nor would he let Sora keep the Keyblade. That was going to belong to Riku as well in due time.

....But what would become of Lucinda... No... Not that again. He didn't want to choose between her and Kairi. But he was going to have to do so. Riku lay on his makeshift bed on the floor, pondering everything that was to come.

'What do I do?' He thought to himself, 'If I choose Kairi... I already know everything about her; I love Kairi and we're already great friends... But what if she doesn't like me the way I like her? And Lucinda... I'm still learning about her... I'm still getting used to being around her... If I didn't choose her Trigger'd have my head and I'd break Lucinda's heart... I've already sealed something with that kiss this morning... And I have to admit... I like her... But that kiss was just out of nowhere... I... Oh... Come on Riku. You love her... Only...I've been around her for only a day... If even that. Ohh... What do I do?' He asked himself, pressing his hands onto his hurting forehead, feeling the stretched emotion of frustration. He turned to lay on his stomach and looked up at the small window in the middle of his wall; looking at the dim sunlight that poured through. Pretty nice weather for just after a storm.

His stomach called, reminding him of his breakfast with Lucinda. He groaned, not out of dread, but just out of everything. His predicament of mammoth proportions. He tried to think about what he'd do with Kairi... He couldn't just give her up, and he couldn't find her heart then just dump her... And if she stayed with Riku and Lucinda, Trigger would have a fit.

'No! No more Kairi for today. Today...I focus on making sure Lucinda has a pain-free day, AND that we all get well fed.' He told himself mentally. It took him a minute to register his plan, but once it was, he sat up and arched his back in a stretch. He cracked his neck to relieve it of the stiffness it had acquired from sleeping on the thin carpeted stone floor, a surge of painful pleasure bolted down from his spine and through his chest, he groaned after each crack. Looking to his side he found Trigger and Lucinda still sleeping. Trigger was sprawled out, arms and legs going here and there. Riku laughed at his new Shadow friend, watching his tiny chest rise slowly as he slumbered. Then he looked to Lucinda. The thin blanket covered her from shoulder to toe. Riku wanted to see how well her arm looked. Getting up and leaning over her body, he slowly and softly took the thin sheet and peeled it from Lucinda's upper body. He looked down and found her left arm. The bandages had loosened slightly after the few hours of sleep they'd endured, but they seemed to be doing fine. He could see some burnt skin patches extending beyond the gauze, but he didn't want to wake her just yet. Besides, she'd be up in a while and then he'd get the chance to give her the ointment to clean her burns. But how would he give her the earrings? He was excited to give them to her and he hoped she'd like them. Even though Trigger helped to pick them out, he still felt worried. He lowered the blanket back onto her body, doing his best not to wake her.

He decided to go ahead and make his way to the kitchen. He took his blanket and pillow and slowly made his way to the closet. He continued to yawn on his way over to the small door. He opened the closet and shoved the blanket and pillow into it, piling them onto his trench coat. He pushed to door closed and just as he did-

"What'cha doin'?" sprang a voice. Riku jumped violently and he nearly fell to the floor. He looked over to the bed to find-

"Lucinda? You..." Lucinda had woken up. She sat up, smiling. But Trigger was still sleeping, "You're up! Did I wake you?" He asked, walking over to the bed. Lucinda just smiled still and shook her head.

"If you did, don't worry about it. It was probably time I woke up anyway. Besides, I don't wanna miss breakfast." she smiled. Riku nodded.

"We got plenty of food." he said, kneeling down. "Just tell me what you want. Bacon, eggs, sausage, donuts, pancakes-"Lucinda halted him, raising one of her hands and leaning down on her right side, looking at him face-to-face.

"Hey, what's with the royal treatment?" Riku shrugged, looking at Trigger and beginning to rub the Shadow's tummy.

"I just, well, we got all that food. Don't want it to go to waste do you?"

"I bet." She replied, ruffling his hair. Riku laughed, still rubbing Trigger's tummy, "But thanks for offering all that. We'll need to save some for until Sora gets here, right?" She asked, still brushing some of his hair from his face. He nodded, letting her mess with his matted hair.

"Yeah. Ten days. That's how long we have."

"That's not very long is it?" She asked. Riku shrugged once more.

"I can deal. Maleficent told me all I have to do is prepare my heart and then the Key will bring out my true potential. So...I'm sorry if I won't be around as much." He told her. She shook her head.

"It's ok.. I understand. I can come visit while you're training, right?" She asked. Riku chuckled, nodding his head in that 'I guess so' manner, "But...Will that mean you'll be the one who will seal the worlds and stop the Heartless?" She asked, sounding rather concerned. Riku nodded.

"Yep. I'm gonna have to do all that. Hopefully by then Kairi will be back and the three-"He spotted Trigger, "Four of us can go and do that together." He said. Lucinda smiled, "Would you like to go with us?" He asked. Lucinda couldn't help but grin, and she looked to Trigger too, who was shuffling around, waking up.

"Yeah." She replied, looking to Riku's face. "I' d love to go. On one condition." She said, pointing up her right hand's index finger. Riku smirked.

"And what's that?"

"You keep Kairi away from me, you got that?" She told him, softly poking her finger on Riku's nose. He laughed and nodded.

"Fine, fine. I'll make sure she doesn't bother you." He agreed, looking to the side to watch Trigger curling back up to go back to sleep. The two teenagers watched him smiling, still feeling tired. Lucinda looked back up to Riku.

"I guess the trip went well?" She asked, allowing Riku to sit on the bed next tot her while she picked up Trigger softly, cradling him. The silver-haired boy smiled, watching her hold the small Shadow.

"It went really well. Trigger's a real trooper, getting squashed, hot, hungry, and still clinging on to be part of my disguise. I think we're really starting to see eye to eye." He told her while she pet Trigger's belly fondly. She giggled while he twitched within his dreams.

"He's so spoiled rotten. I don't know what I'd do without him." She sighed, "Even though he can be a big pain. I still love 'im." She looked at Riku, beaming. "Thanks for being patient with us."

"Us?" Riku asked. Lucinda laughed softly.

"You know what I mean! Me, being miss drama, crying at every whim, still stuck on being princess when my kingdom's gone; and Trigger," She began, stroking the Shadow's head, "Trigger being Mister over-protective, smarty-mouth know-it-all."

'Huh?' Trigger suddenly bolted awake, his head rising at the speed of light. Lucinda and Riku laughed at the Heartless while he looked at the ceiling half awake. He looked around and found the two human teenagers looking at him, 'Huh? What?' He grunted tiredly. Lucinda brought him closer and kissed his cheek, or what he had of a cheek.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead." She greeted. Trigger blushed and was gently set down onto her lap. He sat up and stretched, yawning loudly.

'Sheesh, guys, don't freak me out like this, what're you doing?" He asked, letting his eyes adjust. Lucinda patted his head.

"We're just talking. I hear you did a lot of work last night." She cooed. Trigger nearly purred at the gentle hand strokes she performed.

'You bet. Man, I'm starved. I never got to eat last night." He groaned. Riku frowned.

"Stop complaining. I didn't get to eat either!" He griped, making a fist and bopping it onto Trigger's head as the Shadow crouched down, anticipating the faux blow.

"You could've you know. We did get-"

"Yeah. I know we got all that food. We can make some pancakes. After all, Trigger, you did get some syrup."Riku cut off Trigger wasn't even angry at the interruption. He remembered he did have syrup for his pancakes and he became excited. His antennae shot up and sat upright.

'Well what're we hanging around in here for?! I'm friggin starving!!' He proclaimed, jumping off of the bed, running to the door. Lucinda looked to Riku, who smiled and slid off of the be, watching Trigger do an impatient jig at the door. Riku extended his hand to help Lucinda off of the bed. He watched her tuck her left arm against her body as she slunk out of her bed. She finally made it to the floor and Riku led her to the door when he asked her something.

"Would you mind waiting outside real quick? I want to talk to Trigger about something. Is that ok?" Lucinda looked at them, confused, but she shrugged.

"O...Ok... Yeah, I guess. I need to get that portrait anyway in the library... Oh, I hope it didn't get wet or burnt!" She exclaimed, quickly rushing out of the room. Riku and Trigger stood there, confused, although Trigger was more confused than his silver haired friend.

'So... Ahh... What's the deal?' He inquired. Riku looked to him and crouched down, to look and talk to him eye-to-eye.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you earlier-"

'That's it?'

"No! It's... I thought of something earlier! Something to do for Lucinda!"

'You're gonna spoil her rotten.'

"You would too, I'm sure."

'Man. Stop using that stuff on me!'

"Haha... So...I was thinking. Lucinda said when I released her that her birthday had been just a few weeks ago, right?

'...Right... What are you getting at?'

"A birthday party! How else will I give her the earrings, and that's why I interrupted you, so she wouldn't know about the cake! We can have a party for her!"

Trigger stared at Riku. He searched all throughout his mind for something to respond with... But he could find it. Instead, he continued to stare at Riku, confused at his bizarre outburst.

'You...You're serious?'

"Duh! OF course I am! Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

'...A grown boy wants to throw a belated birthday for a girl he's only known for a whole whopping two days, just so he can have an excuse to give her a pair of earrings. What's weird in this picture?' Trigger critiqued. Riku frowned and crossed his arms.

'You can't tell me that-"

'Oh, no! You're not using that 'you'd do the same thing' junk on me!'

"That's 'cause you won't admit it. You're too shy! You won't admit you want to do something special for her!" Riku told him. Trigger stood there, silent, contemplating his words, "Come on! Let's make sure Lucinda has a good day today. After this morning, I don't want her to be alone or bored or feel insecure because of Maleficent."

'If you tell me from now on that you don't love Lucinda, I _will_ go against my ways and take you heart.' Trigger warned, pointing a tiny clawed finger at Riku. The boy could sense the hint in his voice that he would cooperate.

"So you'll help?"

'Yeah. I'll help. But this had better be one heck of a party you've got in mind. AND a good breakfast.' The Shadow warned, extending his hand. Riku extended his as well and they shook on it.

**XXXX**

"Whew! It's still intact!" Lucinda breathed a sigh of relief after inspecting the portrait she'd found that morning. She was now able to see it better now that the late morning light was shining through the windows of the library. She couldn't help but smile at the way she held Trigger in her youth. It looked like he was drowning in a sense, the way her arms were loosely tied around his tiny frame. Ansem just smiled while Kairi still looked like miss goody-two-shoes. Kairi's parents stood as regal as Ansem, as did Lucinda's and Kairi's grandmother, but Jesslinne was trying to look sexy. Well, she was the youngest sister between Lucinda's and Kairi's mothers, She was always single though, because she could never keep a man, Lucinda was immediately set back to her days as a child and she sat down, sighing, placing her head in her hands. The royal family became strangely small with the passing of Lucinda's parents. But Ansem was all the family she needed, and with Trigger by her side, she was never alone. Ansem was her father, brother and uncle all in one. He'd always make sure her days were always pleasant, Every day was special to her and when Holidays came around, they were extra special. She couldn't help but remember when winter came around and Ansem would take her Trigger sleigh riding all around the town in all it's glory as all the houses and shops were lit and sparkling. They'd sometimes even take Kairi, or one of the young inhabitants of Castle Bastion, like Yuffie, Squall, Cloud or Aeirth, usually Lucinda would try to get Sephiroth to go with her, and at times he'd even agree, then Lucinda wouldn't know who to sit next to.

_**XXXX flashback XXXX**_

Lucinda curled up next to Ansem and felt him wrap an arm around her. Trigger was locked in the space of her coiled arms, keeping warm as he fell asleep, despite the cold weather. Lucinda was bundled up, her scarf nearly hid her mouth, her coat, ebony black, rimmed with ivory colored fur, which tickled her red, numbing cheeks. She listened to the clip-clop of the horses' hooves and the jingling of the large, silver bells. She could feel Ansem stroking her hair with his gloved hand. She listened to him talk and laugh with Sephiroth. The childhood friends laughed about politics and women. Sephiroth had also been great friends with Nuri, Lucinda's father. If it hadn't been for Ansem and Sephiroth's pushing him to talk to Olivia, then Lucinda probably wouldn't have been in that sled.

"Lucinda? Hon, you going to sleep?" She listened to the majestic tone of Ansem's voice. She heard the soft upbeat, yet quiet voice of Sephiroth.

"She's probably tired. It's getting late."

"Huuh?" The little girl moaned. She had been on the brink of sleep and awake as she looked up into the face of her uncle. He looked down at her, his face was enveloped by the dark light of the evening, yet it was haloed by the lights of the decorated buildings.

"You're missing all the good houses, Princess. You don't want to go home without seeing the real light show, do you?" Sephiroth commented, addressing his hand to all around him. Lucinda sat up, still holding Trigger. She looked around and slowly smiled as she rubbed off her sleepiness. She smiled and watched the houses slowly swim by as their sled glided along. The snow fluttered down to the earth in white cotton fluffs. She smiled and watched all the lights glitter and blink. She felt Trigger shuffle in her arms as he continued to slumber.

"Maybe we can do this tomorrow night, Hmm? When we get the tree up? We can take your cousin." Ansem suggested. Lucinda loved to hear about decorating the Christmas tree the next night, but her cousin coming along for a sleigh ride?

"Yuck, no way! I don't want Kairi to come with me! She always messes everything up!" The six-year-old whined, knowing how her cousin would more than likely just talk the whole way. The two older men chuckled at her tenacious response. Ansem just patted her head lovingly, looking back out to the bright lights. Lucinda snuggled back into his side and looked at Sephiroth. He always looked serious, even when he made a joke. His profile was strong and mysterious, his hair resembled the white snow, and it fluttered in the brisk wind, along with the feathers of his large, black wing. He was quite young;.only 27.

"Princess?" Came his voice. Lucinda jumped. She hadn't even realized he was looking at her, "Are you alright?" He asked, Looking at her rather unusually. The young royal brushed back some of her mint hair and blushed.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She spoke, quiet as a mouse. Ansem sighed deeply, looking out the sparkling, half frozen sea. Lucinda once again sat upright, still leaning on Ansem, holding Trigger tightly still to keep him warm. The tiny Shadow still slept.

"I love December. It always reminds me of how lucky we are to be around to see such beauty." He mused.

"Lucky for you, king." Sephiroth joked. Ansem chortled and shrugged.

"Well, I can't help it." He laughed. He looked to Lucinda with a visible smile, "And someday, you'll look over this land." Lucinda looked up to him, her large, almond shaped eyes blinked.

"Really? Well, why not Kairi? N-Not like I _want_ her to be ruler." She covered. Sephiroth laughed heartily While Ansem shook his head.

"Well, Lucinda. You're father was second in line, and then when you came along, you became third in line. And... Since-"

"Since Daddy's not here?" Lucinda finished. Ansem nodded.

"Well... Yes. Since Daddy's not here... You are now second in line for ruling this world." He leaned done closer so to 'secretly tell her about Kairi, "Kairi unfortunately doesn't have the... How should I say... royal background that you do."

"Really?" She hissed, her face lighting up, brighter than the Christmas lights on the buildings. Ansem shook his head, smiling as well, sitting up straight.

"Really. You will one day be queen on Kingdom Bastion."

"Well, what about you?"

"I... I'll be watching. I'll be taking a nice, deserved break." He groaned, Sitting back. Sephiroth gave another chuckle.

"Cheers to that." Lucinda smiled and smiled, feeling tired. She looked up at the falling snow, and beyond to the stars. Her life was perfect.

_**XXXX**_

"Lucinda? Lucindaaaa?" The voice seemed far away while Lucinda resided in her memories. Not until a hand placed itself firmly on her shoulder did she jump violently back to reality. She looked to her right to find Riku, Trigger on his shoulder, "Hey, you ok?' He asked. Lucinda looked around, finding herself back in the library.

"Ohh... Sorry. I was... Thinking." She nervously replied. Riku smiled, placing his hands in his pockets.

"So, uh. You ready to go have breakfast?" He asked. Trigger looked rather impatient to start the feast. Lucinda nodded, giving a faint smile.

"Sure. I'm famished." She seemed to glow as she smiled, wishing to be back at the peace of mind she had during that winter's night with Ansem and Sephiroth. Unfortunately, it wasn't likely she'd ever get back there. And the closest she'd get to it was with her two friends. Riku extended his arm like he'd done the day before and Lucinda accepted it kindly with her good right arm standing up, "Thank you." She whispered. Riku picked up her portrait and politely carried it for her to the kitchen Trigger looked around to her, confused as she still looked sad.

'What's wrong? Are you ok? Is your arm hurting?' Lucinda laughed at his questions.

"No. I'm fine. I was just thinking about...Stuff."

"Stuff?" Riku asked rather skeptically. Lucinda sighed, feeling a little intruded on.

"Just about what I had, with Ansem. I miss him. And the others."

"Oh...Sorry." Riku apologized. Lucinda looked up at him, grinning something dangerous.

"If either of you say 'sorry' one more time!"She warned, Riku put up the hands he didn't have locked around her arm and defended himself.

"Ai! Ok, ok!!I'm so-"He cut himself quickly before he could say it again, "I...I apologize." He suavely covered. Lucinda giggled and held his arm tightly.

"I'm playing with ya." She told him, resting her head on his shoulder, "I was thinking about when I was with Ansem and Sephiroth one time in winter." Riku looked at her confused.

"Winter?" He asked. Lucinda and Trigger both looked at Riku, bewildered.

"You don't know what winter is?!" Lucinda cried out. Trigger tugged on Rikus' ear.

'Where've ya been, kid? Under a rock?!'

"Hey! Cut me some slack!" Riku cried. Lucinda laughed and looked at Trigger.

"Well, He _has_ lived on an island all his life. Maybe we should tell him what it is." Trigger shrugged.

'Might as well. We don't have anything better to do, besides eat.' The Shadow answered as they left the library finally. Lucinda started to try and explain 'cold' to Riku, not just cold, _freezing_, along with the concept of frozen rain and ice, numb fingers, and that feeling of freezing boogers. It took the whole way to the kitchen for them to just try and explain _that_. Riku seemed intrigued, but still, he hardly lived outside of the season of late spring back on the island. He knew what cold was, but he'd never experienced numbing painful chills.

"And you _liked _that weather?" He asked as the entered the kitchen. Lucinda let go of his arm and slightly shrugged.

"It's not so much as I loved the weather, because I didn't, but I loved that the season was always so full of prosperity and joy. It was one of the rare times when Ansem would come out of the Grand Hall more than once a day. He'd go outside and walk through the snow, looking at the frozen ponds and icicles that came down from the castle and trees. He always loved stuff like that." Lucinda took a seat as she finished her explanation. Riku let Trigger off his shoulder and the Heartless immediately went to the fridge to retrieve his syrup. Riku placed the painting on the table in front of Lucinda.

"Sounds interesting. Don't know if I'd wanna go through it though." Riku told her, going through the untouched bags of food on the counter, "Oh, hey, here's your ointment." He told her, walking over to her and handing her the long tube of medication. She took it and looked at it's contents.

"Heavy duty. Yup that's what I need. I hope it doesn't feel as bad as hot water." She commented, placing the tube on the table, watching Riku shuffle through the various bags, taking out flour and putting away stuff like crackers and soups in the cupboards above them where some Wizards were sleeping lazily in the dark cabinets. Riku watched them and shook his head, slowly closing the door. Trigger hobbled back to the table, syrup bottle in his arms. He hopped up onto a chair on place the large bottle onto the table.

'Whew! There's my exercise for the day!' He grunted. Lucinda giggled and stroked his head while she watched Riku retrieve some eggs and the milk from the fridge and a large mixing bowl. He began to mix the flour with the eggs and milk and he beat the mixture rapidly with a large wooden spoon.

"How many pancakes, name your choice!" He called out.

"Three!"

'Two DOZEN!' Trigger called out. Riku stopped his mixing and stared at Trigger, much like the young girl at the grocery store.

"Let's try a realistic number, shall we?" he griped. Trigger slumped over, rather depressed.

'Fine. Four.'

"That's more like it." Riku answered.

"Aww... Poor Trigger!" Lucinda cooed, hugging Trigger, who squirmed in her bearhug. Riku finally got the mixture ready and he fished out a frying pan and placed it on the stove.

"What about bacon? Or sausages? Anyone want biscuits?

"I'll take some bacon." Lucinda replied.

'What about... eggs?" Riku asked, holding up the carton of two dozen eggs.

'Two eggs, sunny side up."

"And no eggs for Trig?"

'Blah. No.' The Shadow replied.

"All right, but you dunno what you're missin'." Riku told him.

'I'll live; but I'll take four slices of bacon, two biscuits and three sausages.

"God, dang; you meant it when you said 'one Heck of a breakfast', didn't ya?"

'You bet I did.' Trigger told him, rather cocky sounding. Lucinda listened to the two bat responses back and forth, wondering what they were talking about. Instead, she looked back to her tube of medicine and felt her tummy squirm. She hoped it wouldn't hurt like cleaning her arm had been before. She looked apprehensive enough for Trigger wave one of his clawed hands in front of her face. She slightly jumped back and looked over to him.

"What?" She asked.

'It's gonna be okay, Luce. If you want, we can put some on now and get it over with.'

"No!" She cried out, jolting her arms up in a defensive position, "No... Uh...I'll put it on when I go up to my room after breakfast. I wanna hang that portrait. I can wait."

"Are you sure? Doesn't it hurt?" Riku asked, mixing together the pancake batter. Lucinda rubbed her arm.

"More than you can imagine. But I can wait. I don't wanna ruin my appetite." Riku looked at her concerned, still beating the mixture.

"You're positive? You wanna wait?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Riku still looked at her with worry and he sighed.

"Ok. But if you need our help, just tell us, ok?" Lucinda nodded, smiling, feeling better.

"I'll do that." She said, she then stood up, walking out of the kitchen.

'Where ya goin'?' Trigger asked. She turned around, giving a growling smile.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom, nosey!" She snapped. Trigger blushed and hunched over.

'Oh, sorry.' He answered back sheepishly. Lucinda giggled and left the room. Riku poured some batter into the frying pan on the stove. The mixture hissed and began to bubble. Once Lucinda was gone, Riku looked to Trigger.

"Well, if she needs help with her arm, what'll we do about the party?"

'That'll be no problem. We can summon some Heartless to help whoever's left. They're pretty good when it comes to following orders, especially on cleaning and decorating, they did it for her fourth, fifth and sixth birthday party. Ansem had them help him to decorate. But we probably won't hold the party until when... late, about early evening?'

"That's what I was thinking. That big of a room will take a while to clean, but hopefully with some Defenders or something to help us, it should only take us, what? A few hours? The room we're using's how big?"

'Huge, but like you said, a few hours with help. And helping Lucinda with cleaning her injury should only take about an hour, should she choose to go up to her room. But if she chooses to do it down here, we won't start until she's gone up to her room.'

"What if she comes down while we're decorating?" Riku asked nervously.

'That's what locks and doors are for, stupid.'

"Right. Now... Should I make this formal?"

'Hey, it's your party, bucko, you decide.' The Shadow replied nonchalantly.

"You don't want to be credited for it?"

'It'd be nice, but...'

"What's wrong? Does Trigger feel stupid?" Riku said, poking fun at the Shadow. Trigger sneered.

"Honestly. Yes. Yes. I feel dumber than someone who's been outsmarted by paint.'

"Oh, come on! I'm sure you'll give yourself seventy-five percent of the credit if she has a good time!"

'......Maybe.'

"Trigger. Just be happy. I feel good that I'm gonna try to make her day better."

'You need psychiatric help, my friend.'

"Who's the one that hugs a syrup bottle?"

'Shut up! You're the guy afraid to give a girl he likes earrings!'

"That's completely normal when someone likes someone." Riku slapped a hand over his mouth and Trigger jumped up onto the table, violently maneuvering his arms.

'HAH!! YOU JUST ADMITTED IT!! You love Lucinda!'

"Did I say 'love'?" Riku retorted. Trigger stopped his dance.

'Uhh...'

"Exactly. I like Lucinda."

'Do you remember a certain deal we had?'

"Trigger. I do l... I lo... like... Forget it. Just as long as I know what we're doing for this party, I"m set for the day."

'What're ya gonna do for food?' Riku cursed aloud, making Trigger laugh.

"I'm getting to that!"

"Food for what?" Riku and Trigger froze while Lucinda entered the kitchen. They immediately went back to their posts and felt chills run up their bodies after nearly having their secret revealed. Lucinda looked at them, confused and agitated, "What? What's the deal?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. We were just talking about dinner." Riku tried to cover. Lucinda sat down, skeptically staring at him and Trigger, slowly returning her gaze back to Riku, who was flipping a pancake.

"A little early to be thinking about dinner, isn't it?"

'Never too early to be thinking about dinner.' Trigger peeped, twiddling his thumbs rather playfully

"Nope. Not at all." Riku agreed with Trigger. Lucinda looked at the two and moaned.

"What's wrong with you two? You were just screaming the heck out of your vocal cords just a minute ago." She droned. Riku and Trigger jolted and their eyes narrowed. Riku kept his staring eyes on the pancakes.

"Oh, uh, really? What all did you hear?" He asked. Lucinda smiled.

"Well, I really couldn't understand the two of you really. I must have been too far away, plus. And the two of you were practically screaming at each other at the same time. So, not much." She said, looking at her fingernails. Trigger and Riku did their best not to heave sighs at the same time, especially with Lucinda there. Riku flipped the pancake he was cooking onto a plate. And grabbed the mixture bowl, suddenly giving in.

"Whoooooo... Wow. This stove can get pretty hot? Can't it?" He groaned. Lucinda and Trigger stared at him. Trigger gave him a thumbs up from behind Lucinda.

'Sure can. Better not stay in front of it for too long, or you'll get... dehydrated.' Lucinda whipped her head to face the Shadow, who looked at her like he'd broken her favorite lamp and he shrugged, '... You never know.' Lucinda turned back to Riku who was pouring more batter into the pan and she slumped against her chair, shaking her head.

"My god, you guys need help."

**XXXX**

Riku had fixed breakfast and their plates piled onto the center of the table as they finished and as they each told stories about themselves. The tales were mostly of Lucinda's and Riku's telling, since Trigger was still stuffing his face. The three sipped on hot chocolate and spent the next two and a half hours eating and talking, Riku in the meantime secretly getting information about what Lucinda liked to do at parties. He hoped he could do well at planning the celebration.

"Well... I'd best go up to my room. Hang that picture and do what I need to do. Change and clean this thing." She said, getting up, walking to the sink, "I might be up there for a while. I'm gonna check the machinery at the Grand Hall, so I might be a while." Riku got up too, following her lead.

"Will it take long to fix?"

"No." She giggled, "I'll just be watching whatever's on there, and that'll probably take a few hours." She answered. Riku gave a mental jump. This was perfect!

"Don't get too tired too early. I'll come get you when dinner's ready."

"What about lunch?" She asked, her plate clanking into the sink.

"It'll be a big dinner, not like last night's though." He laughed, pointing his index finger at her. Lucinda laughed too and walked over to him.

"Well, if you need me, you know where I'll be." She told him.

"Do you need one of us to help you?"

"No. I've been thinking about it. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now. I need to learn to take care of myself." She told him, pretending to punch him ion his muscular arm. He chuckled and rubbed it playfully.

"If you say so.. But, this is serious. If you need us-"

"I'll tell you. I've got it." She said, smiling, but Riku still looked worried

"Be careful. Some of the structures might still be wet. I don't want you slipping."

"Yes daddy." She joked, walking away. She turned when she reached to door and looked back at the two. Trigger still polishing off his plate, "I'll see you guys later." She told them, and she looked back at Riku, "Thanks for breakfast. I appreciate it. You're a pretty good cook." She told him as she exited. Riku smiled and watched her leave. Trigger watched too and looked up at Riku, chewing on a bacon slice. Riku looked back at him and looked at the way the Shadow stared at him.

"What?!!" He cried out. Trigger shrugged.

'Oh, I dunno, the fact that she's nuts about you?' Riku sighed in exasperation and ran his fingers though his hair.

"Geez, can't you give me a break for once?"

'No. Not until you admit you love her.' He told him, still working on his slice of bacon. Riku stared at him too, looking annoyed.

"You love her too. The same way I do." He shot back. Trigger almost choked on his food and he coughed loud and hard. Riku walked over to him and patted his tiny back. Once the morsel had passed, Trigger whipped his head around to stare at the boy.

'So flippin what?!' He cried. Riku laughed.

"Just pointing out the obvious. Now finish your breakfast and hurry, we've got plenty of time to do this and I want to make sure everything's perfect."

'You should've thought about this last night while we were shopping.'

"Well I didn't. Now hurry up, We've got nine years of missed birthdays to prepare for!"

'I still say you need help. Either that or find a really good emotional therapist.'


	14. lingering feelings, recurring memories

Lucinda made it to her room. She sighed and looked around, the embers of her fire had completely died and her covers were on the floor from where she had left in a hurry that morning. She was glad to make it finally to her room, getting out of the humid post-storm weather and that she didn't have to worry about slipping on the wet stone floors. She knew what she had to do now. She needed to cleanse her burnt arm She didn't want to, but a short-lived pain would be better than an infection. Sighing, she walked to her bed and slid upon the cushy mattress, placing the portrait to the side. She began to unravel her bandages while she read the tube that she laid on her bad, hunching over to read it whilst it lay on her bed. She looked at directions and groaned at the thought of putting something else on her still pain-ridden arm.

"Take a quarter-sized amount and rub it on the injury. Clean arm thoroughly with medication..."She read, placing the bandage next to her. Still feeling the butterflies in her tummy, she uncapped the tube and squeezed it, watching the white cream pour into her right hand. She took a deep breath and, expecting supernatural amounts of pain, she firmly pressed her right hand full of medication onto the burnt exterior of her left arm. She hissed and shuddered, beginning to rub the medicine onto her whole lower arm. Groaning in pain, she continued, "Think of Ansem, think of Sephiroth, think of Riku think of Trigger... Think of Maleficent getting eaten by a Large Body..." She chanted to herself, trying to get her mind off of the searing pain. Fortunately, it didn't hurt as bad as earlier, but it still stung like she couldn't believe. She gritted her teeth and wrinkled her nose, hissing and groaning while the medicine set in. She continued to rub her arm, feeling it go numb and shake. She made sure she covered her whole arm with the substance, and once it was spread over the appendage, she snatched her bandage and swiftly wrapped up the wound. She wrapped it quickly and made the knot tight. She sat rigid, letting the pain soak in and cease, breathing through gritted teeth.

The pain continued for a good few minutes as Lucinda lay back on her bed, putting her head back on her pillow, whimpering, feeling blinding tears sting the rim of her eyes She wished Riku could be there with her, or Trigger, to let her squeeze their hands while the pain released it's grip on her, but she didn't want to bother them or anything. Besides, she was embarrassed from the early morning, with her screaming while Riku cleaned her arm, and her stupidness of standing there like some idiot while that pipe exploded. She felt so stupid, she could have at least moved. She breathed deeply as the pain subsided slowly and she could think clearly. Her arm stung and bit with nasty sharp anguish and she nearly cried over it.

"Rough time, no doubt?" Lucinda groaned once more while Maleficent's voice made it's way to her consciousness She could see the light from her entrance of flames as it brightened the room. The young teenager propped herself up with her elbows and looked around to find the sorceress

"What is it? This had better be important!" Lucinda groggily snarled. Maleficent shrugged

"Riku told me you were injured this morning. I just wanted to check on you."

"You just wanna make sure I didn't die so you'll know you'll still have a chance to get those codes!" Lucinda cried out, "Well, if that's the case you can just leave!"

"So you were hurt bad enough for Riku to go against my wishes and go to Traverse Town?"

"He asked you didn't he?! You let him go, it's your own fault to be angry! Blame your own flipping self!" Lucinda barked. Maleficent stayed still.

"I should have you know. The storm short circuited the Grand Hall's technology."

"Whatever. I'll get to it later." Lucinda droned. Maleficent was taken back by her answer.

"You... You're not worried?"

"No. Ansem put a safety lock on those machines. It'll only take me a few minutes to get it back online." She answered. Maleficent raised an eyebrow at her nonchalant responses.

"You know, "She began, Lucinda groaned and flopped back against her bed, "Before you came along, Riku listened to me without question. He followed my commands with a fierce will. But-"

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence or something?! Look, just because I don't like you doesn't mean I'm brainwashing him!!" Lucinda spoke loudly, making her case, "All I tell him about you is that, truthfully, I don't like the way you're constantly nagging on me, how you're using him, and me, how you're especially trying to get me to tell you about some of the most important codes and secrets in heartless history... That's why I don't like you. You harass me; and I can only guess that you harass Riku. Well, you know what?! I'm sick and tired of you trying to bribe me out of telling you Ansem's codes! This is MY home, not yours, understand?! So you can just get out!!" Lucinda screamed at the top of her lungs. She was surprised she could scream that loud, after nearly bursting her vocal cords that morning. Maleficent's face twisted, only slightly, to show her frustration and anger. She huffed and turned her head in defeat.

"Very well." She spoke stiffly, "I should have you know. I'm not leaving. But I will... I will stop questioning you." She half lied, knowing Riku was still on his mission.

"It's about friggin time! Now, you can get OUT of my room! Ands while you're learning to leave me alone, you can get out of my HOME!" Lucinda roared. Maleficent was enraged within, but she didn't show it to the Princess. Instead, she calmly made her exit. She left through the door, and on her way out, she slammed it, making Lucinda jump. The princess groaned loudly in relief and flopped back down on her bed. By now, she arm's throbbing had ceased and was feeling slightly better, if you didn't count the fact that it still stung incessantly. She deeply hoped Maleficent would stick to her word of not questioning her constantly. She looked over to the portrait and she took it in hand, bringing it over to eye view to examine it. She uttered a shuddering sigh, feeling emotionally drained, "Ansem... What am I gonna do? This isn't even my home anymore, it's a prison." She nearly cried, "I just pray Riku will keep our secrets."

She thought about Riku. He didn't get to see very many of the recordings. As a user of the Heartless' powers, he might be able to use the information on those recordings. She got off of her bed and looked around her room, searching for a place to put the painting She finally found a spot next to a painting of her parents. She smiled and looked at her mother and father's beaming faces. She shared her mother's hair and skin, but her father's glamourous orange red eyes, which he shared with Ansem, his big brother. She sighed, and hoped to one day rise to the great level of the three royals.

"I miss you guys."

_**XXXX**_

Riku felt the sweat bead already at his forehead. Only twenty minutes of heavy scrubbing of the marble floors in the room that was going to be holding Lucinda's party and he was ready for a drink of water. He breathed deeply in and out while he stroked the bristly brush back and forth on the floor, often dipping it into the sudsy bucket of water next to him

'C'mon. Riku!! Get the lead out!' Trigger called from high above as he balanced on a wyvern, cleaning the high chandelier. Riku looked up, laughing.

"Shut up!"

'For Heaven sakes, you shouldn't be sweating already if you're such a busy boy! I guess we're treating you too well!'

"Flip that! You haven't treated me to anything!!" Riku called back, shaking his fist jokingly. He wiped his muscular arm across his forehead, sighing deeply, "I think I'm gonna make this a formal party! What do you say?"

'Why should you decide whether or not she should dress up?! It's her party!'

"Trigger, Look at this place! This is hardly a casual party-room. Besides, She said she liked to dress up at parties, right? She told me before that she enjoyed getting dolled-up for celebrations."

'.... Yeah. I guess. She did like to get formal, even on days when parties weren't on the agenda.'

"Trigger, she's a princess! Princess' are allowed to dress up!" Riku spat back, slightly laughing while he talked. Trigger felt as though he were being put down.

' Gee, Riku. It's not like I didn't know that.' He droned, going back to cleaning. Riku slowed down his scrubbing and felt guilt in his stomach. He sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, man. It's just..."

'You're trying your best to impress her and you're looking to me for the answers that you couldn't get. You're asking 'the best friend', the only other person that has all the answers to everything about her.' Trigger finished, jealousy enriched his tone of voice Riku by now had stopped scrubbing the floors and he looked up at Trigger, confusion filling his face. He stood up, placing the brush on the floor.

"Hey, if I've insulted you in any way... What happened? Have I said something wrong today? What did I do?" He wondered aloud to the Shadow. Who stopped shining the crystal chandelier and felt miserable. He commanded the wyvern he was on to lower down to the ground, so he could talk to the boy. Riku watched him come down to the floor, wondering why Trigger was acting this way. Just last night, they had been getting along, but now something was blocking them. Trigger made it to the floor and he hopped off, slowly making his way to Riku. He looked up, looking rather sad.

'Why don't we go sit somewhere where it's not so wet?'

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda opened the doors to the Grand Hall. She walked in, looking at the six glowing cauldrons as she walked through for the second time since she'd been awakened. She still couldn't see through the crystal containments and she thought about what Trigger had said the previous day. Were there really people in the room? With dormant Hearts? Or no hearts? She wasn't sure, but she made her way through the room, up the cascading stairwell and to the main platform. Indeed enough, the electricity that had earlier been zapping and sizzling about had stopped. The machinery's glow had ebbed. She knew what she had to do. She walked over to one of the machines and lie down on the ground, looking underneath the desk-like contraption. She opened a small box to reveal a series of knobs and wires. Being sure not to harm herself again, she gingerly began to fix and reattach wires and turn knobs. It took her a minute to really understand which way to put the wires and how many degrees she needed to twist the knobs, but within ten minutes, the lights and machinery flashed to life. She smiled broadly and cheered to herself.

"Lucinda's movie store is back online!" She giggled. She sat up, and suddenly her left arm was stabbed with jolting pain. She hissed and doubled over, giving a sharp cry of pain. Her head swam slightly with agony and she groaned deeply, waiting for the stinging to subside. She sat there on the floor, clutching her bandaged arm. She pulled back one of her long black sleeves of her outfit and rubbed it softly. In time, the pain halted to only a minor ache and she sat up, looking over at the other desk to make sure it was back on too. As she walked over to it, she stopped and looked over at the bloodstain that resided on the ground. She thought about that horrible day when Ansem had created his largest, and one of his most powerful, Heartless.

**_XXXX Ten years ago...XXX_X**

"Wow!! It's huge!!" Lucinda gasped as she entered the Grand Hall, Trigger at her heels. She had just been informed by Ansem about his new creation and she had rushed to go see it. She ran to her uncle, who was busy scribbling down proportions in his journal and smiling deeply, his sculpted face seemed to beam. He turned to look at Lucinda as she raced up the stairs to him.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked,. His proud, deep voice rung in the Hall. Lucinda walked to him as she still looked up at the great purple and blue beast. It's tusks and great horn seemed to shine within the light of the room. It was restrained with laser-like ropes around it's large hoofed feet and horns. Ansem looked at his little niece's face, which radiated a sense of awe.

"He's so big!" She exclaimed, raising her little arms upward. Ansem chuckled, his pearl white teeth visible between his dark lips. His great topaz-like eyes gleamed in his pride of his work. He looked over at his shoulder as little Trigger hopped upon it. The king stroked the tiny Heartless's head.

"What do you of him, Trigger?" He asked. Trigger cocked his head while he looked at the restrained creature.

'......Is he big enough?' He mousily asked in his sarcasm. Ansem laughed aloud, Lucinda looking up at him with a big smile.

"Now, now, young friend. Nothing can ever be big enough as long as you have the power to make whatever it looks like, whatever it thinks, acts like, knows, and even breathes. I have big plans for this big boy. He should make a fine addition to Sephiroth's army. I already have several others in the works." He immodestly proclaimed, feeling lighter than air about his latest creation. Lucinda was proud of him too. She always happy when he was. She watched him walk back around the animal, still scribbling in his journal, "Have a seat, darling. I shouldn't be long." He addressed to her, "I still have some tests to run, so go ahead and rest. When I'm done, we'll go outside for a while, ok?"

"Ok." She chirped, hopping onto a seat, waiting for him to finish his inspection. She let Trigger climb into her lap and she too stroked his head. She waited patiently, thinking about whether they'd be going fishing outside in the garden pond, or bug hunting amongst the flowers. She smiled happily and petted her tiny Shadow friend, unknown to the impending doom of her happy afternoon with her guardian.

"Holy-!!" Ansem screamed a curse word as Lucinda looked up, sensing danger. She saw the creature moving violently. The laser-bound monster writhed and Ansem rushed to a machine to strengthen the beams.

"What's wrong?" Lucinda cried, rushing over to her uncle, who didn't answer. Instead, he furiously worked on the strength of the beams. He looked behind him, where the animal wrestled with the beams. The small princess watched, her heart filled with fright, as the scientist swiftly pressed buttons to hold the creature in place.

No luck. The monster broke the beams and reared it's head, howling viciously. Lucinda gasped, watching the beast shake He looked around, then down upon the small princess. She stood still, trembling with fear. The giant Heartless snarled at her and a deep rumbling growl came from unfathomable distances within it's chest. It raised it's head and, without warning, reared back onto it's hind legs, aiming it's massive horn at her. She watched intensely, fear surging throughout her rock-still body.

"Lucinda!!" Came a cry from what seemed so far away, ":Lucinda, get away!!" The princess didn't move. And, in the speed of light, the Heartless came falling down, it's horn still aimed at her tiny frame, her topaz eyes watched with ample fright as it came closer to impaling her... "Lucinda!! RUN!!" Lucinda didn't watch as she suddenly felt her body being shoved off of the platform, strong hands firmly pushed her away from the spot of doom, and as she fell to the stairwell below, she heard Ansem's cry of pain and she felt the gargantuan _thud_ of the monster falling down to the ground. Lucinda finally made impact with the floor and she felt her wrist give a tender, yet acute blast of pain throughout her whole right arm. She, too, cried out in pain, feeling her wrist sprain. As she regained her composure, she heard Ansem's groans and 'oh, Gods' from up above. The little girl had to help him. She ignored the sharp pain in her arm and she stumbled to her feet.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" She desperately shouted to her uncle, whom she could hear was attempting to dive out of the way of his own creation.

"N-No, Lucinda! Get out... You've got to run! Get help!" He called back, out of breath, clutching his deep, revealing wound in his side as blood seeped between his fingers and trickled down the edge of his mouth.

"No!" The little girl cried, finally getting up the stairs, "By the time I do that, that thing'll kill you!" She tried to call out to him from behind the mammoth beast. Ansem couldn't even stand. His pain was too intense. Lucinda watched in horror as the lavender being raised a great, hoofed front foot, "Look out!" She screamed, her hands flying to her mouth. Ansem looked up, his face beginning to bead with sweat, his blood making it's way down his chin. He too watched as the giant hoof struck down upon his legs with unmerciful fury, crushing the king's legs, snapping them like twigs. The pain was unbearable and Ansem felt the phenomenal stabs of anguish race, his body chilled, his hair stood on end and his mouth opened, screaming in agony. He lay back onto the ground, his chest rising and falling with each loud, groaning scream of a breath he took. Lucinda could only feel the unreal experience of chilling fear hastening through her body, "Ansem!! Ansem, no!!" She screamed, watching him from behind the demon, no way of getting to her guardian. Trigger too watched, his adopter writhing in pain before him. The three year old Shadow knew better than to wrestle with the likes of this creature. The beast lifted it's foot off of Ansem's legs and began to slowly prod it's cloven hoof at his arms and other parts of his body.

"L... Lu-Lucinda!!" Ansem suddenly cried out to his little niece, attempting to get her attention "Lucinda, listen... To me!! Listen to me, ok!?" The little girl absorbed the fact that he was making contact with her and she swallowed her fear.

"Ok!! What is it?" She cried. Ansem looked up, shifting himself around with his arms' support under his weight while he mustered the breath to give orders.

"The... The computer! Will unlock tha-that doorway over there... OK?" He roared, Lucinda looked between the creature's legs to see where he was pointing, "You know what I'm talking about right?" She saw him point to the great portal that was in the shape of their family crest, which had always been there, "**_Do you see it_**?" He screamed. The princess, fearing his angry tone quickly responded.

"Yes!! I see it!! What do I do with the computer?!" She asked. She could hear Ansem's gasps as his breathing became harder and harder with internal bleeding.

"Code... A code... Go to the computer and I'll tell it to you!!" He ordered. Lucinda rushed over to the computer, awaiting his command, "The code is, red button.... Green... Then blue twice.... Finish with that... and ......." His voice stopped, Lucinda looked over, fearing the worst.

"What is it? Ansem!!" She screamed.

"Right... Here... A box should appear..... numbers... 5... 7, 9... 3,2,6... Got it?!" He cried, suddenly looking up, watching another hoof slowly press itself onto his abdomen, easily crushing his ribs.

"7,9,3... What were the last two?!" She screamed. Ansem Tried his best to get oxygen from under the pressure of the giant hoof. Tears fell down his face from the force of his ribs giving way.

"Two........S... Sii..." His breathing gave way as he suddenly felt the sears of a snapping ribs; he gave another moan of pain, and as he attempted to yell out the last number, he fell unconscious.

"Ansem!! What is it?!" Lucinda screamed back. She knew something awful had happened, and she rushed over to the back of the beast to try to see him.

'Lucinda!!!' Trigger suddenly screamed, rushing over to her from the side of the monster. He approached her, desperate to give her the last number of the code, 'Six!! The last number is six!!' He cried. Lucinda whipped back over to the computer and pressed in the number six with all of her might. Another box appeared on the screen, 'submit command?'

Lucinda pressed the button on the computer and she heard a great roar behind her. Looking behind at the portal, she watched as it began to swirl and glister. She felt a great wind arise and become stronger.

'Lucinda!! Go get Ansem!! I'll stop the portal once the thing's inside!!' Trigger called out to the girl who nodded and rushed over to shield her uncle from any more danger. She ran to him from between the demon's legs as fast as she could. The creature lifted it's hoof from off of Ansem's chest as the wind became stronger; it seemed to sense the imminent dangers coming for it. It looked to the portal and the winds became ever more blustery, pulling the creature in. Lucinda finally reached Ansem and she grabbed hold of his mangled body, grasping something firmly secured into the ground. She could hear his drowned breaths, engulfed in blood. as she held him close and as tightly as a little five-year-old could. Trigger held on for dear life on the computer as the gusts became stronger. Lucinda too attempted to stay grounded when she felt the strange feeling of another arm wrap itself around her. She looked into Ansem's face, and saw he was awake, his face twisted in pain.

"Hold... On..." He groaned as he too grabbed hold of a firm object. Lucinda held onto him as they both waited out the giant's disappearance, and it wasn't another minute until Trigger and Lucinda watched the creation slowly being sucked into the portal, nearly accepting fate as it walked into the breeze.

"Now Trigger!!" Lucinda screamed over the gusts. Trigger responded and quickly clicked 'end command' on the computer. The portal instantly stopped and closed and the winds ceased immediately. Lucinda and Ansem, who had been partially airborne, flopped onto the ground, and Ansem gave an intense grunt of pain once his back hit the floor. He lay on the ground, looking over to Lucinda, who's wrist was throbbing uncontrollably. Blood emitted from his mouth and side as he just about looked as though he were going to die while he watched his niece clutch her bruising tiny wrist. It took him a good minute to muster up the strength to say something to her.

"I'm.... I..." He moaned. Lucinda looked up at him, eyes wide and head swimming with distress.

'Are you ok?!" She suddenly asked, ignoring her wrist, "Hold on, I'll go get help!!"

'No, Lucinda!' Trigger called out to her again,, she turned around and looked at the Shadow, "I'll go get Aerith, you wait here!' He told her, ready to go. Lucinda rushed over to the Shadow and embraced him, thanking him for all of his help.

"Just get any of the maids, ok? We don't know where Aerith is, so just get the first person you can find who you think can help, OK?" She told him. He nodded and rushed out of the Hall, ready to get aid for the fallen king. Lucinda watched him leave, then once the doors closed, she rushed back to her ailing guardian, whose ribs were nearly and gruesomely visible in the deep gash that was caused by the horn of his creation. She shuddered at the carnage and took a sleeve, wiping away the blood that trickled down his mouth, "Ansem?" She called to him, trembling in fear that her uncle would die. Her bottom lip quaked as she came to the verge of tears.

"Lucinda..." His voice rang in her mind and she looked into his face once more. His eyes slowly opened, but only just a hint. They squinted as though he were staring into the summer sun, "Lucinda... I... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have called you... You in here until I-I knew it was safe....." He shuddered. Lucinda listened to him, but shook her head.

"No. We know the dangers of these experiments, right? Well... Now we know what not to do next time you make a new Heartless. Well... At least you know." She calmed him, brushing away some sweat on his forehead. He tried to smiled through all of the jabbing pains within his broken body as he deeply breathed harder and harder.

"How... How come you're so..... so calm?" He tried to make a joke with her, and she smiled.

"I must have got it from you." She assured him. The king sighed a laugh and rested himself, waiting for help, or death, "But everything's gonna be ok... Alright? You're gonna be fine." Ansem nodded and closed his eyes, the pain in his legs was so bad it was numbing as he listened to Lucinda, who kept his mind in grips with reality whilst she talked to him.

_**XXXX**_

Trigger returned with a maid and Aerith within fifteen minutes. Aerith did her best, but she wasn't able to heal all his wounds. Instead, he had to betaken immediately to the infirmary However, Lucinda's sprained wrist was quickly taken care of by the lovely teenage healer. Ansem was taken care of and his pain had slowed by the sixth day, as long as he didn't move too much. From that day on, he called the creation whom nearly took his life 'Behemoth' and once he was well, he sent the others of the same breed he was creating far off into space.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda sat there. Staring at the bloodstain, remembering each detail. She felt pressure in her chest build up as though she were about to cry. She came back to reality and shook her head, not wanting to cry. Instead, she got the courage to open up the documentaries and watch her and Ansem, and even watch a few with Kairi in them as the two cousins constantly fought in the background while Ansem attempted to record his discoveries. Lucinda laughed, watching her uncle try to separate the two, rolling his eyes while they made accusations toward the other. She watched as bad memories were overthrown by good ones.

_**XXXX**_

Riku and Trigger sat in the kitchen. The silver haired teenager was eager to hear Trigger's problem.

"Well, Trigger?"

'I'm getting to it.' The Shadow snapped, preparing himself for talk. He sat there, hands clasped together. He emitted a sigh and looked at Riku, who was patiently waiting. The Shadow was hardly prepared for this nerve-wracking talk; but he had to get it over with if he and Riku were ever going to truly be at peace, 'Ok... Look... The thing is... I... You see...'

"Yes...?" Riku tried to carry the Shadow on with the conversation. Trigger huffed, feeling pressured.

'I...I've always wished I had a full heart. If I was born with a full heart... I would have been human. Watching you... with Lucinda... Together... Getting to do all this stuff... like...Well...'

"What?" Riku asked. He was now becoming impatient, not understanding what Trigger was trying to say, "What is it that me and Lucinda do that gets you so frustrated?"

'It's the fact that she loves you!! You two... You get to do all this stuff that I can't do, like, just-' Riku was taken back as what he was saying hit home.

"Trigger... You're jealous!!" he suddenly discovered. His eyes widened and he felt a chill run up his spine, "But... But Trigger... Why..."

'Riku, I... I think I've discovered that I've loved Lucinda. But, let alone the fact that I knew she was going to find someone to love one day... I never wished it would come... But... I did want it to come, because I wanted to see her happy... And now that it's come... I... I'm sorry Riku. I'm sorry I've been so hateful today. I just feel like I'm getting left out. When you told me of the party we're doing, I realized... That it was a really good idea, and I was just so disappointed I didn't think of it. I'm sorry. I really am." He shuddered. He was on the crying point, although he couldn't cry. He sat there, avoiding eye contact with Riku, who felt some strange sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he sorted through all the jumbled mess Trigger was trying to explain. He was so confused at Trigger's behavior.

"Trigger... I... I'm sorry... You really feel that left out?" He asked. Trigger nodded slowly, still not looking at him. Riku sighed too and he looked away, unsure of what to do or say. He did feel as though he and Lucinda hadn't been around Trigger much, although he and the Shadow had gone to Traverse Town that morning., "Trigger, that's why I came to you. I knew you'd wanna help with this party, and you know it just might make Lucinda's day. At least I'm hoping it will, I just wanted you to be part of it. You've always been a part of her life and you know she does love you-"

'But not in the way she loves you!' The Shadow cried out, putting his head in his hands, 'She'll never love me the way she does you. She only thinks of me... As like... Some little brother. It kills me. She's known me for six years and you for only a day!' He choked. Riku felt so strange, having this talk with Trigger. But he was starting to understand the Shadow more and more. He looked at Trigger and smiled, patting his head. Trigger looked up swiftly, his yellow eyes seemed to be glowing brighter than ever.

"Hey. We all go though this stuff. You told me so last night, we all go through jealously, right? I know how you feel with this, most definitely."

' I thought Your deal was with the Keyblade Master.' Trigger brought up. Riku smiled.

"It still is. I haven't told you the whole story about Kairi, Sora and me, have I?" He asked. Trigger gave a skeptical look and Riku laughed.

'Not the whole story, but just so we don''t waste any more time, let's go ahead and get back to work. We can't waste this time.'

"So you're still up for helping me with the party?"

'Man, do you even hafta ask me? I'm not gonna give up this chance to impress Lucinda either!'

"Ok, now you're confusing ME! You're here telling me I need to choose Lucinda over Kairi, while you're in love with... Man, make up your mind!!" Riku nagged, giving the Shadow a noogie as they re-entered the room they were sprucing up for Lucinda's party.

'Hehe, What can I say? Having half a heart can make one pretty messed up.' Trigger laughed as they walked into the room, 'So...Would'ya mind if I gave her the earrings?'

"What? Are you crazy?! _I _got her the earrings!!"

'I helped pick them out!!'

"I bought them for her and I'M the one who thought of getting them for her!! No way!!"

_**XXXX**_

The fire in Lucinda's room roared loudly. She prodded it with a long golden spoke to get it to grow. She felt a little better after watching the recordings in the Grand Hall, and the fact that she was no longer going to be harassed by Maleficent made her conscience clearer. She was getting hungry, but she felt too lazy to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat then go all the way back upstairs. Beside, Riku suggested she hold off on lunch and wait for dinner.

She looked around her cozy room and was pleased at the good work of cleaning she'd done in the past day or so. She peered outside and had seen that the sun was well into the afternoon. Perhaps about three 'O clock. She continued to rearrange her dresser where her music boxes and tiny statues were. She looked over each little trinket she came across, looking at how they had aged in the past nine years. She thought of how everything would be different had the Heartless' siege not taken place. Indeed, she often thought of the sad reality of her uncle's own creations turning on them, but she tried not to dwell on it too much. She thought of happy things, like what Riku would be treating her and Trigger to for dinner. Lucinda left her dresser to approach her bed. She was feeling a little sleepy. She rubbed her sore left arm and pulled away the covers from her bed, slipping under the thick blankets. She pulled the covers over her and prepared her self for a small catnap, wishing there was more to do around the castle. Burying her head into her pillow, she could almost hear Ansem wishing her a good night, and feel Trigger curling up next to her. She yawned and waited for the state of unconsciousness to wash over her; and when it did, she finally felt at peace in her dilapidated home, not being able to wait to see what Riku had in store for her once more.

_**XXXX**_

It had been a good hour after Riku explained the true story if him, Sora and Kairi. Trigger could deeply understand everything he felt. And even though he still felt a sense of jealousy, he knew he had to swallow his pride if and Riku were to see eye to eye and get their work finished.

'Atta boy, Riku! Make that floor shine!!' Trigger called to Riku from high above, still cleaning the chandelier. Riku had summoned several Defenders to help him with the marble floors. They washed the dusty floor in no time flat while Trigger was doing well with the glass chandelier.

"That's what I plan on doing!! We need to get finished if we wanna decorate and make some food for tonight." Riku smiled, looking up at Trigger, "By the way..... What _are_ we cooking?" Trigger pondered his question and stopped scrubbing the chandelier. He scratched his head and twitched his antennae, thinking about what Lucinda's favorite dinner foods were. He looked down to Riku and yelled out some suggestions.

'Umm... How about some... scalloped potatoes... fettuccini noodles... seasoned steak with rice and some...ohh... I dunno... a salad?' the Shadow giggled. Riku sighed and shook his head, standing up.

"Sheesh... So, can you put all that on paper? I'm no royal server."

'If you're planning on dating Lucinda then you'd best become one!! She likes her delicacies!'

"So I noticed. Well... I guess I should be getting that food ready since I've got these guys working on the floor and you're working on that-"

'No way, I'm gonna help you with that food!' Trigger protested, once more summoning the Wyvern down to the ground .

"Why? So you can impress Lucinda with your cooking?"

'No!...Well, maybe... anyway, You'll need someone to tell you how to cook that stuff, won't you?'

"Oh, so now _you're_ the chef?"

'Why? Are you?' Trigger asked, hopping off of the Wyvern.

"Well... I did cook that great breakfast, remember?"

'Anyone can cook pancakes, sausage, eggs and bacon!! I'm talking big, majestic meals that only the aristocrats eat.' Trigger explained, motioning his arms to show the great deal of importance he was trying to imply.

"Oh, really? Well, you know, it's not like I don't know about princes and princesses and aristocrats. We did have our own mayor back at the islands." Riku boasted as he and Trigger started once more on their way to the kitchen.

'Whoa-ho! Your own mayor, huh? Well, now, I've really been underestimating your knowledge of royal life then, haven't I?'

"You bet!" Riku laughed, letting the Shadow into the kitchen first, "But I think I can handle cooking those foods. We did get some seasonings for the beef, right?"

'Yeah, I think so... I think I might have grabbed some stuffing too... So there. We have our dinner! We'll need cheese and cream for the potatoes-'

"Didn't get any cream, but we have cheese."

'Darnit. Oh, well, we don't need the cream. We can just use milk.' Trigger quickly improvised. Riku walked over to the pantry and took out the sack of potatoes, giving a heaving grunt as he lifted it.

"Yeah... Sure..." He moaned while carrying the heavy sack. He finally reached the table and he dropped the bag, making the table shake and rattle, "So... uhh, whew, what else was there?" He asked, looking at Trigger, who had the fridge open. Looking around at the nice, new big selection of food they had.

'Fee-tu-chi-nni... ' Trigger slowly vocalized, remembering his mental list of foods, "Uhh... there was... the meat... Oh, and the... hahah... the... the salad.'

"That was a joke, right dude? I'm not eating a salad at a Princess' birthday celebration. I AM gonna eat like the big timer's, 'kay?" Riku sternly told the Shadow. Trigger chuckled.

'A'ight, A'ight.. I hear ya. So... Since it's just the three of us, we can just make the potatoes, beef and fettuccini. We got some chicken, we can make some chicken with the noodles.' Trigger suggested. Riku thought about it and nodded his head.

"Well, are we gonna let Maleficent eat?"

'Why should we? She never does anything for us.'Trigger coldly replied, 'She didn't even want this food, so why should she get any?!' Riku sighed. He knew if it wasn't for Maleficent, he'd still be out on the streets, with no clue how to get Kairi's heart back, or even how to find Kairi. Sure, he wasn't very fond of her at the moment, but still, if it even wasn't for her, Trigger and Lucinda never would have been freed.

"Yeah. But without her, I can't get my training completed."

'I thought you said you didn't need training.'

"Well, suppose that I do need to fight Sora-"

'Maleficent specializes in magic, Riku. Besides, You're already a fighter, right?'

"Yeah, but I could use magic to fight Sora. You never know." Riku told him, taking the milk out of the fridge, allowing Trigger to close the door.

'Yeah, maybe. But hey, we're here to make this day good for Lucinda, right? So, if Maleficent's gonna eat, let her do it after the party's over.' Trigger proposed to Riku, who chuckled and shook his head. He took a knife from the cabinets and walked to the table, snatching a potato from the sack and with care, he began to peel it.

"Yeah, I can do that." He smiled. Trigger nodded too and jumped onto the counter, opening another cabinet and taking out a large package of noodles.

"Good. Well, might as well get started. Hey, do you know where any other pots are? I need to start boiling these.'

_**XXXX**_

It must have been three hours that passed by. They cooked and re-cooked plenty of times, making sure the dishes were just right. They even spent some more time in the party room to make sure it was nice and clean, not to mention they had to get a table in there to set the food. Trigger located an old record player and some records some music They were pleased with the setup.

'Well, Riku, if this is gonna be a formal party, what're you gonna wear?' Trigger asked. Riku thought about it and sighed.

"Well... Do you think there'd be any suits up in one of the abandoned rooms? I don't wanna wear the suit Maleficent gave me, that thing's too hot."

'Well, there might be something. I'm not entirely sure. But you can go check. While you're up there go and get Lucinda, ok?'

"Yeah. I can do that." Riku smiled. He began on his way up He exited the kitchen and went on his way up to the Chapel.

"Riku." Sprang a voice. The boy turned to face his mentor, Maleficent.

"Yeah. What's up?"He nonchalantly asked Maleficent approached him, a stern look upon her face.

"You do remember your duty, right? Your mission to get those codes?" She inquired rather angrily. Riku looked at her, wondering how long he could keep on lying like this.

"Yeah, but look., I'm still working on it. Listen, I'm on my way to get Lucinda right now, me and Trigger are doing something for her... Maybe she'll spill the beans tonight."

"That Shadow is helping you?"

"No. It's just I... He and I are gonna do something special for Lucinda."

"Why?"

"Well... Look, it's hard to explain, just let me do my work, okay? I know what I'm doing, "He fibbed.. Maleficent nodded.

"Fine. Just make sure you do it preferably within the week." She told him. Riku nodded, and was about to be on his way to Lucinda's room when he stopped.

"Hay... Maleficent?"

"Yes, dear boy?"

"How are you going to use the machines, anyway?"

"Well, young man; I'm going to use the codes first to generate my army of Heartless. Then, I shall amplify the machines to utilize the princess hearts to open the door."

"But Kairi doesn't have-"

"Go! And get those codes now! All questions shall have answers in due time. You just do this task for me and all shall be well." She assured him, but left him more confused than comforted.

"Yes... ma'am. I'll do that." He continued to lie. Maleficent nodded and walked away, leaving Riku alone. The boy turned his head to look at the kitchen entrance, where Trigger peeked his head out of the entrance. The Shadow gave the boy a thumbs up, who replied with the same gesture and smiled.

"Be right back!" He told Trigger.

'Hurry your butt up!! Everything's getting cold!!'

"Yeah, Yeah. OH! I almost forgot!! Can you handle the cake?! Get that out and get her earrings!! Ok?!"He suddenly asked. Trigger took a minute to absorb the questions.

'Uhh... Yeah, yeah, sure. I can do that. I'll get a Defender to do that.' The Shadow replied. Riku smiled.

"Great!! I'll be back soon!"

'Just GO!!'

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda awoke to the soft knocking at her door. She rolled over and yawned, brushing away some of her hair. She sat up and heard a rustling at her door. She looked over to it and saw a paper sliding under it. She looked at it confused and got up, removing the blankets from her body. She walked over to the door, examining the paper. Picking it up, she unfolded it to reveal a message.

_Put on your best dress and wait in your room. I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes._

_Riku._

She smiled and blushed, wondering what was going on. She knew she'd have to go back to her aunt Jesslinne's room to find something to wear. She wondered if Riku was still out there. Opening the door, she looked around, finding no sign of Riku. She was relieved slightly, and she rushed into her aunt Jesslinne's room, admiring Riku's handwriting.

Closing the door to Jesslinne's room, Lucinda rushed into the closet for the second time, looking for a gown. She giggled, listening to the rustling of the other clothes in the closet. She peered at pink dresses, red dresses, lavenders and whites. Excited, she couldn't stop wondering on what Riku had in store for her, and she wondered if Trigger had anything to do with this; she hadn't seen him all day. She almost couldn't decide on a dress until finally she found the right one.

It was a trumpet-skirted light pink dress, sequined with diamonds and laced with a bone white trim, ruffles were all around the rim at the top, where there weren't any sleeves.

"Perfect!" Lucinda giggled again, twirling around with the dress. Examining it for any holes or weak patches, she folded it over her arm and headed for the door. Quickly she raced back to her room to put it on, still laughing quietly, excited for what seemed to be no reason at all. Racing back to her room and closing the door quickly, she whipped off all of her clothes and threw them to the side. She had to admit secretly she was still getting used to her teenage body, but she began to step into the dress without any more thought. She climbed into the large, fluffy trumpet skirt and tightened the bodice, zipping up the zipper in the back with all of her might.

Once it was secured, she admired herself in the mirror. Jesslinne did indeed have good taste at times. She twirled and pretended she was at another one of the royal balls, dancing with an invisible admirer, when she noticed-

"I need to do something with my hair!" She gasped speedily. Quickly, she rushed to her vanity and sat down, with only about ten minutes left until Riku showed up. She took her hair out of her messed up buns and let her hair once more cascade down her back and took a brush and began to untangle her messy mint and sapphire hair, "Hmm... Maybe I can put it up... Somehow..." She muttered, taking a curling iron and plugging it in, beginning to warm it up.

_**XXXX**_

Riku searched through a room near Lucinda's, looking through all of the tuxedos and coats and royal garbs. He too felt pressed for time. His ten minutes had been up a while ago. The food downstairs was probably getting cold and Trigger was down there all alone probably trying to fend off hungry Heartless.

"C'mon, Riku, C'mon, find something already ... It shouldn't take this long for a guy to figure out what he's wearing to a party!!" He muttered to himself. He searched and finally found a nice, tailed tuxedo. Snatching a white dress shirt to go with it, he too took off his clothes and laid them on the bed nearby. He slipped into the outfit and felt strange as he looked at himself in the mirror afterwards. He looked around at the room and on a dresser, he located a brush and smiled. He brushed his hair and pulled it back once again, trying to look decent. He looked himself over once again to make sure everything looked nice, then he took a deep breath and exited the room, going to Lucinda's.

"C'mon, Riku, don't be nervous, you can't go back on this plan now, it's too late, She's aware of something going on and Trigger'll kick your butt if you go back on this plan, and he'll take the credit for it..." He still told himself. He neared Lucinda's room and took a deep breath. He rose his hand, and finally; knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" Came Lucinda's voice. He listened to her rustle around in her room and heard a chair's noisy friction with the floor as it scooted away from something. He heard her step over to the doorway and he took another breath as the door opened to reveal the princess. Once he got a good look at her, he nearly fainted.

Her hair gently cascaded down her back in lively, bouncy curls. Her bangs continued to fall over her face gracefully as she smiled at him warmly.

"Hey..." She quietly chirped, looking at the spiffy Riku. "Wow... You look great." She told him, rather shyly.. Riku smiled sort of awkwardly.

"Thanks" He sighed dreamily. Lucinda looked at him as though he were some silly clown and laughed.

"Well...?" She asked. Riku came to grips with himself and began to stutter. He didn't know what to say, until he saw her bandaged arm, it kind of clashed with her beautiful ensemble.

"How's your arm? Did you-"

"Yeah, I put some of that ointment on it. heehee... I survived,." She piped, Riku smiled and sighed.

"Well, at least I know you're starting to do better. Maybe we should check on it tomorrow. Until then, shall we?" he asked kindly, offering his arm. Lucinda smiled and nodded

"Of course. Thank you." She replied, accepting the kind gesture.

"My pleasure, your highness." He complimented. Lucinda heard his voiced and felt nostalgia wash over her at those words. She looked off into the distance and remembered servants and townspeople greet her and smiled at her, calling her 'princess' and 'your majesty'. She once more, like most other times, rested her head on Riku's shoulder. He smiled and felt wonderful as they began to walk and head downstairs.

"So... Riku."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Mm-hmm... What's this about?" She asked, giggling at his suavity. Riku sighed and looked at her, smiling as though he was hiding something, which was exactly what he was doing.

"You'll see. Trigger's waiting for us downstairs. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

'You told me this was going to be a big dinner. Now I believe you. Only thing is... How big is it?"

"Fit for royalty."

"What's up with you? This is getting too weird." She nervously laughed, holding on to Riku's arm as they left the Chapel and went outside, where once again, the sun was making it's way to the west, showing that it was nearing six 'O clock. The world was beginning to dim as Lucinda's thoughts were running wild with what Riku and Trigger had in store for her.

_**XXXX**_

"Ok, Lucinda. Do me a favor, alright?" Riku asked Lucinda once they made it downstairs. They stood outside of the kitchen that way Lucinda didn't know that she was about to enter the royal ballroom that was linked to the kitchen. She eyed the boy almost evilly.

"And what would that be?" She asked. Riku smiled.

"Close your eyes, and hold my hands. Whatever you do, _don't peek_! Got that?!" he told her, sticking his index finger at her. She looked at him, lips pursed, falsely looking upset.

"Alright. Fine. But this had better be good." She played with him, prodding his ribs. She closed her eyes and held out her hands. Riku opened the door to the kitchen and took her hands. He lead her thought the kitchen and saw that the ballroom door had already been propped open and Trigger was giving Riku the 'all clear' sign from the table in the large room. Riku smiled in seeing that all the candles had been lit and the chandelier was glowing in all it's magnificent radiance.

"How much farther?" Lucinda quietly asked. Riku grinned, feeling lighter than air, and totally nervous.

"Not much father. Don't worry." He told her, when she caught the whiff of food.

"Mm... Something smells good! Can I open then now?"

"NO, you may not!" Riku laughed, still escorting her to the middle of the room where the table was. Trigger felt butterflies. He felt so good about doing something for his best friend and that she had found this wonderful friend in Riku. Indeed, Trigger was still trying to find his way around his jealousy, but he tried not to focus on it. This party was for Lucinda, his would-be-sister, dream-love, and best friend. Riku made it to the table and let go of her hands.

"Now?" She asked, almost child-like.

"No, not yet, I have to make sure everything's perfect." Riku told her. He looked at the table, where the food was set, along with plate, chairs, silverware, cake and earrings case. The cake even had burning candles on it. Riku looked at Trigger, who nodded. Riku nodded back at him...

"Ok, Lucinda...' Trigger began.

"Open your eyes!" Riku told her. Lucinda opened her eyes and looked around, letting the sights soak in as she regained her vision. When she finally came-to with the reality of her sight, she gasped and looked around, her hands flying to her mouth. She found the great food on the table and the ball room was lit up and sparkling clean. A cake lay on the table with fifteen candles and Riku and Trigger stood there, looking rather excited.

"Happy birthday, Lucinda." Riku told her, beaming.

Well... Sorta...' Trigger piped. Lucinda laughed in disbelief, feeling her eyes well up with warm tears once again.

"Oh, my gosh... Oh ... My... You guys..." She began to sob.

"Now hold on!" Riku started, grabbing a small box from the table. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled, "Now, you see... I wanted to do something special for you today after our episode this morning. And... I knew your birthday was a few weeks ago... And... I needed an excuse to give you... This..." He spoke softly, beginning to open the box. Lucinda was about to retaliate jokingly by saying 'excuse' until she was cut off short by the sight of the diamond and gold earrings. She gasped once again and looked at them almost with fear as the tears finally made their way out of their barrier of her eyes. She sobbed louder and touched the beautiful accessories.

"You... You... got these... for me?" She asked Riku, who shrugged.

"Well, it wasn't just me. Trigger helped to pick them out." He told her. Lucinda looked at Trigger with a 'what?' face and gave another happy sob. She rushed over to Trigger to hug the small shadow. She wrapped both arms around him tightly, ignoring the pain in her aching left arm. Trigger accepted the hug and felt her warm body against his as she lifted him up to hold him. She tried to wrap his tiny black arms around her neck, but they couldn't reach.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!!" She cried, holding Trigger close to her. She could feel him wrapping his tiny arms around her and she kissed the half hearted Shadow on the cheek, "I love you guys so much, thank you!!" Trigger wished he had a mouth to smile with, but in any case, his fractured heart soaredand he felt wonderful. Riku watched as Trigger and Lucinda embraced, and he listened to Lucinda's happy crying.

"So...Uh... You like them?" Riku asked her. Lucinda let Trigger climb onto her bare shoulder as she walked back over to Riku, who still held the earring case.

"Yes... Yeah, I love them!!" She exclaimed, taking the beautiful earrings, watching the light reflect off of the diamonds and the gold metal shine brightly, "Thank you!"

"Now who's the one saying 'thank you' all the time?" Riku joked, playfully poking his index finger on her nose. Lucinda laughed, blushing, wiping away a few tears. She looked at the accessories a little longer, admiring their glamour.

"Can I put them on?" She shyly asked, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Well, of course, that's why we got them for you!!" Riku told her. Trigger brushed a cheek with hers.

'I'm sure they'll look wonderful on you.' He told her. Lucinda once again kissed Trigger, only on the brow this time and she walked up to a small, circular mirror that hung on the wall and she inserted the earrings in her still intact earring holes in her earlobes. Riku watched her as she turned, the earrings fit her perfectly. He beamed and walked up to her, taking her hand.

"You look great." He assured her. Lucinda giggled, getting over her crying, "Now, whadda ya say we go and blow out those candles on your cake?" Riku asked her. She nodded and followed him to the table where the candles on the cake continues to brightly burn. She was a little afraid, after what had happened that morning, but she knew nothing bad would happen. Riku pulled out a chair for her and Trigger jumped off of her shoulder and onto the table. Riku got the cake and brought it closer to her.

'Man. This party would be a lot better if there was an audience.' Trigger moaned, looking around at the large, empty ballroom. He looked outside through the huge windows that rimmed the ballroom. Lucinda watched as the cake was pulled closer over to her and she seemed to shine.

"I don't know. I think it's fine the way it is." She whispered. Looking up at Riku, who was smiling at her. The cake was glowing in front of her and she prepared to blow them out, until-

'hey, wait a second!' Trigger stopped her, 'Riku, aren't we forgetting something?' Riku thought and laughed.

"You want to?"

'Why not?"

"What?" Lucinda asked. She was wondering what they were up to, until they suddenly began to sing, 'happy birthday' to her, making her feel incredibly silly. She laughed the whole way through the song and when they finally finished, she blew out her candles, quickly following with the consumption of the cake.

The party was everything Lucinda could ask for. Friends, great food, dancing. She and Riku even slow danced, as well as her and Trigger. She held him up to her as she danced in the waltz flow. She loved her earrings, and even though they were the only gift she got that night, she didn't care. They were picked up by her two new, best friends. The three partied for hours, until the sky was pitch black and their feet hurt from dancing and they were stuffed with good food. Maleficent could hear them partying from outside of the kitchen, waiting for Riku to work his magic, unknown to the fact Riku already knew the codes, but still, she waited, trying to keep her patience.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda and Riku slowly paced around the room in the waltz, getting one last dance in. They were so tired, but they didn't want to stop the party. Trigger watched as he finished one last piece of cake. He and Riku did a good job picking out a good cake. The music played nice and slow, almost lulling them to a subconscious dance. Lucinda place her head on Riku's chest, listening to a faint heartbeat from within his body.

"Riku... This has been the best night of my life..." Lucinda whispered as Riku's grip on her hand tightened softly.

"Really? I didn't think it would be that good of a party."

'Well, it was. Thank you." She smiled back to him. They looked each other in the eyes. Riku grinned back at her.

"Well, be sure to thank Trigger too. He helped with the food and showed me this place."

"Really. Well. Thank you Trigger!" She called to the Shadow, who waved back at her, fork in hand.

'No problem, Luce!' he called back, mouth full of cake. Lucinda and Riku laughed at him, slowing down their dancing. The candlelight was dimming along with the dark room and it was getting harder to see. They knew it had to be almost ten 'o clock. Once they stopped dancing completely, they sighed, and yawned.

"I'm ready for bed..." Riku groaned, reaching his arms up as he stretched. Lucinda smiled and stretched herself.

"It's been a good night. But Riku, there's something I was wanting to do. Would you mind coming up to the Grand Hall with me?" Lucinda asked. Riku brought his arms back down and he looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, I was gonna go back up anyway to get my clothes. Yeah, I can go with you." He told her. Lucinda smiled.

"Good. Well, Trigger. Are you ready to go up and get some sleep? Or do you wanna come with me and Riku?" She asked him. Trigger rubbed his stomach.

'Ahh... I think I'll sit this one out. I'll stay and get some sleep upstairs while you two go do whatever, as long as I don't hafta come and break up your fun!' He warned them, getting up and swaying around through his fullness and sleepiness. Lucinda smiled and walked over to him to pick him up. She held him close once again and kissed the top of his head.

"Well, shall we?' Lucinda asked Riku.

"I thought that was my line!" He falsely griped, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

_**XXXX**_

"There's gotta be an easier way up to my room!!" Lucinda moaned as they entered the castle chapel. That night had gone by too fast and she wished they weren't so tired so they could continue the party, but they were all full and tired, "Riku, you can stay in my uncle Kincaid's room." Lucinda told him

"Kincaid? Is that..."

"That's Kairi's father. You've met him haven't you?"

"Yeah... I have... Now I know you two are cousins."

"I have no idea how such a great guy got a brat of a daughter in Kairi." Lucinda shook her head, thinking about her brave, kind uncle Kaincaid, who was married to her mother's younger sister, Subaru. Riku nodded, accepting her offer.

"Sure. I don't wanna go all the way back down after tonight. Once we get back from the Grand Hall, I go there and rest."

'Cool. Here's your stop, Trigger. Sleep tight!" Lucinda told Trigger as they approached Lucinda's room. Lucinda opened the stone door for him and he bumbled inside slowly.

"Nighty... Night..." Trigger responded between yawns. Lucinda watched him stumble around like a drunk until he reached her bed, then she closed the door and looked at Riku.

"Ready?" She asked. Riku was confused on what she wanted.

"So what's going on?"

"Heehee... Now it's my turn to surprise you." She giggled, taking Riku's hand. She lifted up the hem of her dress and she began to run, "C'mon! Don't be scared!" She laughed. Riku felt his arm being pulled and he followed, starting to run.

"What... What's going on? Lucinda!?"

"Just follow me!!" She told him, rushing through the Lift Stop and entering the Grand Hall once more. She took him through the room as she laughed, Riku feeling strange and confused. They ran up the stairs and reached the platform and Riku beginning to remember the first time they entered the room together. Once they were in the middle of the platform, Lucinda let go of his hand and she immediately rushed to the machines, "Come here! I'm not going to bite you!" She joked. Riku rubbed his hand and approached her warily.

"What's this all about?" He asked. Lucinda once again took his hand and placed it on a green screen, the same one she had used to open up the recordings.

"Keep your hand there." She told him, "Now, since I know you've gained the power to control the Heartless, I figured you could use these recordings, since we don't know where Ansem's report is... Well... most of it anyway." She told him, pressing buttons left and right, "There!" She exclaimed, pressing one last button. The green screen glowed, recording Riku's handprint. He watched and wondered what was going on.

"You're not going to make me into a Heartless, are you?" He shakily asked. Lucinda laughed loudly.

"No, silly. Hold on and you'll see!" She told him. Riku's hand was scanned and recorded, and once the process was finished, Lucinda proclaimed the good news, "You are now able to pull up the recordings, if you need to look at them, without me." She told him. Riku felt confused.

"What... You mean..."

"You can open up the recordings without my help. All you need to do is remember which codes to press. You see, the machines are locked to our signature. It used to be only mine and Ansem's, but now... You can open them up, should you need to brush up on you Heartless history." She told him. Riku felt his hair stand on end.

"Wow... Lucinda... I..."

"Think of it as my way of saying 'thank you' for the party. You deserve it." She smiled, walking over to him to kiss his cheek. Riku blushed and was still in awe that he now had the power to look into a different side of Ansem's report.

"Lucinda... Thank you... I don't know what to say."

"Well, then, don't worry about it. Let's just go to sleep. You can start your studies in the morning, unless you'd like to stay here." Lucinda told him. Riku shook his head.

"Naw... I'm pretty bushed..." He said, yawning again, although he was still totally surprised. He had no idea how much longer he was going to be able to keep _this_ under wraps from Maleficent. But if he could keep her from ever finding out, that would be the best thing to ever happen. He followed Lucinda as she started on her way downstairs. He caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Lucinda giggled and touched his muscular arms as they walked back to the Chapel, Riku constantly thanking her there. They laughed and joked the whole way there, and once Lucinda made it to her room, Riku and her shared a hug.

Lucinda nearly fainted in Riku's warm, tender embrace as he took in the Heavenly scent of her curly hair, and the soft feel of her delicate skin. They parted after a good minute and looked once again into each other's eyes.

"Thanks Riku. Thanks again." She told him. Riku, not wanting to begin his thanking parade, just replied with a simple answer, which meant the same as 'thank you'.

"Ditto." He smiled. Lucinda giggled and waved good-bye and said good-night. Riku did the same as he watched her enter her room. He smiled and sighed, feeling as though he was deceiving her, although he wasn't. He was deceiving Maleficent, but he still felt guilty towards Lucinda. He walked to Kindcaid's room and ran his fingers through his hair, taking it out of it's ponytail. He walked to the bed and sat down, picking his clothes off of the bed and putting them onto the floor. He lay down, feeling happy, guilty and worried all at the same time, "Ohh, God, how am I gonna keep this from Maleficent? And how am I gonna hide my mission from Lucinda? She can't not know forever..." He moaned. He tried to block everything but the good out, focusing on Lucinda's expression when she opened the case to find the earrings, or the fact that he now did n't have to search through the library anymore to try to find any information on the Heartless. But it hardly worked. Eventually, he just fell asleep, nearly at tears through his predicament. He loved Lucinda, also loving Kairi, He didn't want Lucinda to know he was on a mission to get the codes, which she'd shown to him and even given him, and he knew that if Maleficent knew he was lying about not knowing the codes, he just might be killed.

"What am I gonna do?"


	15. surviving guilt and secret missions

Lucinda awoke suddenly to the sharp, nagging pains of her left arm. She jolted up, feeling it sting. Her drowsiness slowed her down as she rubbed the sore appendage, her eyelids feeling like they were lead. The pain wasn't as bad as it used to be, but it was bad enough to wake her up from deep sleep. Trigger, sensing her moving around, awoke slowly, lifting his head to look up. His eyes almost lit up as he came back to consciousness, watching her double over in pain.

'Lucinda... You ok?' He asked, looking outside through the window. The sun still had yet to dawn. He watched her rub her arm as it ached and he listened to her hiss in pain.

"I'll be fine... It's just hurting a little..." She grimaced. It took a few minutes for her to finally get over the pain and she relaxed, laying back down, feeling tired. Trigger yawned and climbed over closer to her

" You alright?' He asked her curling up next to her.

"Yeah. I'm good. It's gone." She told him. Trigger sighed, wondering about something. It took him a minute to get the guts to ask her.

'So, what was the deal with Riku?' Trigger asked, curious about her rendevous with the young man the previous night. Lucinda smiled, rolling over onto her right side to look at the dark creature..

"I... I input his signature into the machines so he can look up Ansem's reports." She sheepishly responded. Trigger's head bolted up.

'What? You... you did?'

"Well, yeah. Is there something wrong about it? Do you think I shouldn't have done that?" She asked. Trigger was so tired, he hardly cared, but at the same time, he was confused at her decision, but also, he was relieved.

'Well, even though I wish you had waited until we knew everything about him, it's about time you did. Now he can get to know the Heartless and he won't screw anything up when his fight comes.' The Shadow casually retorted, placing his head back down. Lucinda giggled and rested, beginning to pet Trigger's small body. She was glad he saw it her way. But she also knew he was probably so tired he didn't mind. She let her head sink into her down-feather pillow and closed her eyes, bringing her arms to herself. She felt herself delving into sleep, inhaling the smoky scent of her burnt night outfit; until she heard a creaking sound and some footsteps.

They were slow, but quite audible. She listened intently and removed the blankets from her slowly, so not to wake Trigger, and she placed one foot softly after the other on the chill floor. She slowly jogged to her door to slowly open it, looking out into the candle-lit Chapel. She brushed back her still curly hair, although rather bushy from her sleep, and caught the outline of someone walking through the hallway to the Grand Hall, but it definitely wasn't Maleficent. It had to be Riku.

"Riku?" She called. The young boy stopped, hearing her call. He turned to find her, halfway out of her room. He walked over to her. He hardly looked tired.

"Hey. What're you doing up?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. Lucinda smiled and joked with him.

"My... arm was hurting... It-...woke me up. Where're you going?"

"The Grand Hall. Is that alright?" Riku asked her rather nervously.

"Hmm... Of course it is." Lucinda giggled, "Why would I have given you the ability to open up the recordings without letting you go and view them? You need to watch them if you want to beat Sora using the Heartless." She assured him. Riku smiled, feeling relieved. Lucinda yawned, but still exited her room and closed the door behind her, "Why are you up so early?" She asked him.

"Well... I... I could hardly sleep knowing that I now have the power to find out about the Heartless... And thinking about the fact that I still have nine days left before Sora gets here, it kinda kept me up. So I decided to go ahead and check some of the videos out... By the way... Uhh... How do I know the difference between your home movies and the reports?" He asked. Lucinda smiled and walked ahead of him, just like the previous night.

"Come on, I'll show you. I should probably brush up on some stuff myself." She spoke softly, still feeling tired. Riku followed, butterflies in his stomach. He felt excited that he was finally going to get to learn _something_ about the Heartless. He followed her through the dark castle only a short ways until they reached the Grand Hall.

The doors opened and the two adjusted to the bright lights that flashed into their retinas. They slowly walked inside and Riku whipped his head around to make sure the spell clouding the Princess's chambers was keeping it's hold. He watched Lucinda groggily make her way up the stairs, yawning. Riku walked up to her and took her arm, leading her up the stairs. She smiled at him and sighed.

"I'm so tired..."

"Maybe you should've stayed back at your room, then." Riku told her. Lucinda shook her head, stepping off of the stairs and onto the platform.

"No... I'm good. Besides, I can at least do this for you after everything you've done for me-"

"Lucinda, you've more than paid me back for everything... You didn't even _have _to pay me back!" He laughed, letting go of her hand. Lucinda pulled back her semi-curly hair, promising herself that she would get a shower that day.

"Still, I just feel... In debt... If it wasn't for you, I'd still be... how'd you put it? A wall ornament?" She chuckled, remembering the first fight they had, the very first time they met. Riku smiled.

"Lucinda, that's nothing. Let's not get too into this."

"Fine. I'll just call you an extremely nice person and not pay you back for the good things you do."

"Ok, Let's not go that far." He protested. Lucinda grinned and walked to the machines, Riku following.

"You remember the codes?" She asked him. Riku couldn't stand the word 'codes' anymore. But he tried to keep his mind free for once and he answered quickly.

"Yeah... I think so..."He said, walking up to the machine and trying to remember the first button to press, his finger hovering above the buttons "Uhh... The red?" He asked, pressing the shining red button. Lucinda nodded

"Mm-Hmm. And then?"

"The green?"

"No. Press the red another time." She reminded him. Riku quickly went from putting his finger on the green to pressing the red another time.

"Then the green."

"Yup." Riku pressed the green button then the two normal, white circular buttons, right afterwards, placing his hand on the screen so it could read his signature. It scanned and checked his hand, accepting the print. Quickly, a screen appeared above the machine and Lucinda smiled to Riku, "Very nice! You've got quite the memory." She commented. Riku smiled and looked down at the machine again as a screen showed the name of the clips he was now able to view, "Now, to separate them, you really actually don't have to, see, notice," She said, pointing at the screen, "that the Heartless documents are printed in red, while the family recordings are in blue. OK?" She advised. Riku nodded, scrolling down, looking at the names of the recordings, looking at the separated titles.

"Yeah, ok, I've got it." He assured her, looking at the red titles like 'Wyverns', 'Large Body attributes', and 'Defender Shields'. There were tons of clips he could view, and he didn't know where to start, He looked at Lucinda and felt a little dumb asking this question, "Uhh... is there a... shorter video, or something? One to get me started on everything, like, his heart findings, and his first Heartless stuff?" Lucinda nodded.

"Yeah, he's got his first few experiments on here. The older stuff is down at the bottom, so if you want to see that, they're down there." She told him, explaining that Ansem's first experiments were way down at the last few clips. Riku nodded and continued to scroll down. He finally reached the bottom of the list and clicked on a simply titled clip called 'The Heart'.

"Is this it?" Riku asked Lucinda. She looked over the name of the clip.

"Yup. That's the one. Now have a seat, because this one's pretty long." She said, sitting down. She lay back, still feeling super drowsy. Riku summoned up the clip and took a step back, then sat down next to her, watching the screen flicker and quaver. It took a minute for the clip to start, and when it did, Ansem was on screen, sitting still, hands clasped in his lap. He seemed a mixture of excited, nervous and in-peril. Riku was immediately entranced by his seriousness.

"I have... Just begun my performance on my experiments on the Heart. I have chosen three subjects so far who have eagerly come forth to help in my search of finding out exactly how strong the Heart is. My plan, extensive and complicated, although well thought through, I hope, is to extract the darkness within the subjects heart, and try to cultivate it in some way... At least, that's the plan so far... I wish to see what the darkness in one's heart truly is.

"So far, I have confirmed each heart is possessed by _some_ darkness, either a small amount, or an extensive amount, be as it may. I have seen calm, kind people be taken over by the darkness in their hearts, as it grew and grew, either in hatred, sadness, envy, or loneliness. It's a misfortunate process that can drive people to the extent of insanity and back. I have many doubts of the facts of anyone being truly a pure soul, it's something that's practically impossible. So, my experiments shall bring out the darkness in human's soul and I shall attempt to study it and the subject after they've been purified." The video was compelling to Riku, but to Lucinda, it wasn't much. She'd watched it before and she could feel her eyelids closing as she rolled over on her side as she lay on the hard floor. She looked at the ivory-haired boy, who sat up, his eyes wide as her uncle's speech went on. This first recording was based over the first few days of his research as he founded the Heartless Shadows, and he explained what happened to his test subjects after their hearts collapsed, due to the loss of the dark powers in their hearts. She smiled as Riku rested his chin on his knees, excitement overpowering him. He watched as each day, the king's excitement and fear of his own experiments grew. He paid no attention that Lucinda was next to him, falling asleep on the floor, curled into a fetal position, reciting Ansem's speech in her head as she fell unconscious in sleep.

The clip took a good half an hour to forty minutes, and Riku couldn't take his eyes off of it at all. Ansem would bring Shadow subjects up to the Grand Hall and record their behaviors, their movement, their features, everything. It was amazing; and to think, there had to be hundreds more to watch. At this rate, he'd be ready for Sora within the next three days. His blue eyes were wide with exhilaration, and he yearned for more.

"Thus, I believe I have enough information to begin creating my own Heartless. It might take me a while to harness the true power of these creatures, but I think I just might be ready." Ansem's first experiment recording flickered out, and Riku sighed deeply. He calmed himself and leaned back, supporting his weight on his elbows. Everything the king researcher had said was swimming in his mind like skipping records. He looked over at Lucinda, laughing.

"I never thought I'd be so excited over a piece of footage but... Man! That was wild- Lucinda?" Riku looked at her, finding her asleep, her messy hair a curtain over her face. Riku smiled and sighed, shaking his head. He didn't feel tired at all, and here she was, sleeping soundly. Of course, she'd grown up with this footage and knew everything on the recordings. He lay down and looked into her face. She was out like a light. He softly laughed, wondering how she could sleep on the hard, cold floor. She must have been pretty dog tired. Standing up, he walked to the flickering screen and summoned up another title to watch. He decided to let her sleep and not bother her. He called up the next clip and sat down to watch it, excitement filling him from head to toe. He watched clip after clip, absorbing more knowledge about each Heartless, one after the other, hour after hour. He felt compelled to watch the clips. He must have watched at least fifteen clips when he started getting hungry.

"Mm... Wha..." Lucinda's voice chirped. Riku looked behind him to find that she was sitting up, rubbing her eyes. She looked up at Riku, who walked over to her, smiling, looking strangely rejuvenated.

"Good morning. Again." He grinned. Lucinda stretched, looking up at the happy young man. She felt a little achy after sleeping a good two and a half hours on the hard, stiff ground.

"Mmhh... it'll be better once I get a massage." She grunted. Riku chuckled, sitting down next to her.

"So, I guess I should've waited to watch these then, huh?" He asked, almost sarcastically. Lucinda shook her head, pressing her hands on her back to relieve it of it's stress.

"No... That's ok... Did you learn anything?" She asked, almost teacher-like. Riku looked back up at the finishing clip, which showed Ansem finishing the green Screwdiver Heartless.

"Yeah. These have really been helpful. And I have to say, your skills with these things are pretty good." He said, addressing the princess on screen, petting the submerged Screwdiver when she was just four years old, avoiding the creatures electric shocks with ease. Lucinda blushed, watching her maneuver her hand in the water filling the small tub the Heartless swam in.

"Well. I'm glad you enjoy these, and you're learning something from them. How long do you think it'll take you to get this stuff down?"

"At the rate I'm going... About three days at the most I think."

"Really? In that short of time?"

"I've already watched fifteen clips in two and a half hours."

"And there's another four and a half years to go through. Remember, all these take place over a long period of time. Ansem started his experiments when I was one and a half, and they stopped when I was six. You've probably gone through a month of clips so far." Lucinda said, trying hard to hold back a smile and stifle a laugh, as Riku looked at her in disbelief, his mouth hung open, eyes wide.

"Crap- DANGIT!!" He cried, slamming his hands on the ground, flopping back on the firm floor. Lucinda let her giggles out and she looked at him.

"Of course, if you watch them twenty-four seven, you just might get through the first year and a couple of hours in nine days." She joked. Riku put his hands over his face, moaning to himself. Lucinda took her hand and ran her fingers through his sleek silver hair.

"Man... I thought that I'd be able to watch them all." He groaned miserably. Lucinda looked at him with pity, trying not to laugh too hard at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were really hoping on these for your information." She apologized. She continued to brush his hair with her fingers when She suddenly looked Riku in the eyes, raising an eyebrow, "You're _sure_ you're not telling Maleficent about these recordings?" She grinned devilishly. Riku took his hands off of his face immediately and looked up at her, confused.

"No I'm not! I promised you I'd keep these codes a secret, didn't I?!" He retorted. Lucinda smiled, looking suspicious still, but mostly in a playful way as she kept her fingers entangled in his sweet, white hair.

"Alright, I believe you." She responded, pursing her lips. She took her hand out of his hair and she stood up, stretching, reaching towards the ceiling. Riku sat up, watching her, he felt his stomach churn with hunger.

"I'm ready to eat."

"Again?! Dang. I'm not very hungry. I just feel nasty. I need a nice... Long bath." She dreamily squealed, feeling her back give tiny cracks. Riku stood up, smiling.

"I can show you where the bathrooms-"

"I know this place, Riku." She playfully smiled, walking up to him, "Why don't you go and get breakfast started, mr. cook? I'll go get washed up and get Trigger. 'M'kay?"She proposed. Riku nodded.

"I'll do that." He grinned. Lucinda beamed and she began to walk away.

"Well, you can stay longer and watch more-"

"No. I'm too hungry! Go on, I'll be waiting downstairs." He assured her. Lucinda smiled and walked down the stairs. Riku tried to lose his guilt of her question. He wasn't telling Maleficent, but he just might have to sooner or later... He walked to the machine and turned it off, taking a deep breath through his guilt. He looked up, watching her leave. She turned around and waved at him, smiling happily. He tried to look the same as he waved back, leaning over in despair. She left the room and he ran his fingers through his hair, much like she was doing earlier.

Just the way he was acting made _him_ want to take a shower.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda rummaged into the closets, searching for towels. Trigger was still snoozing on the bed, his snoring could be heard ten feet away. She rummaged through her newly organized closet only to mess it up again looking for a simple towel.

"Darnit! Where are my towels?!" She cried, throwing things out of her closet left and right. She groaned loudly as she went on to search her dresser. Trigger once again lifted his head as Lucinda woke him up. He stared up at her, eyes squinted as he adjusted to the bright sunlight that peeked through the windows.

'Lucinda? What're you doing?' He asked. Lucinda turned around, finding him awake.

"I can't find my stupid towels! Not even one!" She shrieked. Trigger put his head back down, still looking at her.

'Why don't you try one of the other rooms?' He asked, his voice was slow with drowsiness. Lucinda walked to the middle of her floor and groaned with exasperation.

"Might as well. Can't find mine." She grumbled. flopping her arms at her sides in frustration.

_**XXXX**_

Riku walked down to the bottom of the castle, the pit of his stomach churning with his culminating guilt. He stumbled about outside as he walked to a lift stop, the morning May wind whipping about. He knew what had become his mission had been completed, but it was being covered by his promise to the girl whom had been his source of information fo his mission. He put one of his gloved hands to his head. He hardly felt hungry anymore. He was caught in between two women, three if you counted kairi.

What was he going to do with Kairi? Would he be able to live up to the offer he made to Lucinda, as he reclaimed the keyblade, won Kairi back as his friend, and he, Kairi, Lucinda and Trigger could go and seal the worlds. He then stopped and realized that that plan probably wasn't going to work. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

He felt that after such a wonderful night as last night, he should feel great, much like he was feeling earlier, before Lucinda reminded him he was working for Maleficent.

'_If only there was some way I could tell her...'_ Riku thought to himself. He wanted to tell everyone the truth. He knew Trigger knew his mission. He'd known since day one, but he kept it secret, and had come to know Riku much better, as Riku came to know Trigger. He continued to walk as he heard the rush of flames behind him as his mentor appeared.

"Well. You're up bright and early-"Maleficent's voice was cut off by Riku's, as he turned around swiftly and angrily.

"No. I-don't-have-them." He strongly spoke to her. The sorceress was taken back by his anger and she watched him turn around and walk away. She fumed at his disgraceful attitude and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Riku, you look at me boy!" She howled. He stopped, but he didn't look back at the woman. She bared her teeth and stomped over to him, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders, turning him around, staring at him in the eyes as he disobediently glared at her, "What is wrong with you?! This is the easiest mission I've given to you, why can't you do this?!"

"Ask her! She's stubborn, Ok?!" He lied back, his voice breaking up in grief's frustration, "I... I've been trying... She won't tell me, you don't think I'm worried that I won't be ready when Sora comes?!" Maleficent stared at him, seeing some real emotion from him for the first time, emotion other than anger. She let go of him and he walked over to the railing of the catwalk, looking over the edge of the castle.

"Riku, you must hurry and get her to trust you. What I have planned for those machines may take a good while to install, I have to insert the mechanism that will utilize the hearts and produce my Heartless army!"

"I'm trying, ok?! I really am!"

"Then please, start trying harder." Maleficent strongly advised. Riku didn't look back at her. Instead, he stared off into space as his stomach churned, and he fought his conscience as it screamed at him to tell her the truth, "I might also advise you to take some rest. You look pale." Maleficent told him, looking at his worried-sick face. He nodded back to her, making her feel heard, and she turned to leave. Riku leaned his head over almost pathetically to watch her leave. His conscience was screaming into his eardrums, making his head hurt.

He never lied. He never liked lying, nor to those who could be the ones that would make his life Heaven or Hell. His head hurt, and he sat there, waiting until Maleficent was gone so he could be with himself as he pondered over his identity, and the possible outcomes of his lies, and the fact that he was shortening his chances to really beat Sora with every moment he waited to tell Maleficent he knew the codes. He just didn't know whether to come clean about his lies to Maleficent, or to keep his promise to Lucinda and not tell his mentor.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda, unknown to Riku's dilemma, soaked in a warm, luxurious bubble bath, having finally found a towel. She squealed in delight, as she blew around some bubbles in the water. Indeed, she was starting to feel hungry, and she had sent Trigger down already for breakfast. She felt wonderful to finally have a bath since getting trapped in the castle bowels nine years ago. She scrubbed shampoo and conditioner into her hair viciously and she ran her loofah across her arms fast to clean her skin.

"Next time there's a Heartless invasion, I'm getting OUTTA here!" She griped. She wasn't very dirty, but she felt like it. She relaxed in the hot water and felt herself being reinvigorated. It felt wonderful to be cleaned up.

_**XXXX**_

'Riku?' Trigger's communication broke through the monotonous sounds of the churning gears, whirring cogs and zapping electricity. The shadow walked towards the boy as Riku lifted his head. It appeared as though he had been attempting to hold back tears. He looked miserable and emotionally tired as he stared at Trigger.

"I can't take it." He choked. Trigger cocked his head, not understanding what he meant.

'What?'

"I can't take it anymore! This lying, deceiving... I..."

'You mean, with your mission?'

"Yes, that! I can't stand lying anymore! Even if it's to Maleficent! At the same time, I'm endangering Lucinda because if Maleficent finds out I'm lying, Lucinda'll find out I was on a mission to get the codes, she fell for it and... and she'll hate me..." tears were now streaming down Riku's cheek as he spilled his guts to Trigger, who listened to his troubles, "I... I don't know what to do, man. It's tearing me up... I've... I've gotta tell someone... I feel like I've gotta tell one of them."

'Riku, that's your decision. I'd recommend that you didn't, even though... Yes. One of them is more than likely bound to find out sooner or later. Somehow.'

"I know... But... I don't know what to do. Lucinda doesn't want me to tell Maleficent the code, Maleficent is the only person who can help me beat Sora... And in order for the plans to be secure, Maleficent has to know the codes!! I'm going to go insane!!" Riku dug his head into his hands as he slumped further down. Trigger didn't know what to do. He watched the young man wallow in his guilt.

'Riku... I'm not exactly sure how to help you, but why don't we go downstairs and get you cleaned up before Lucinda gets down here. She'll suspect something the minute she sees your face, it's red as a beet.' Trigger proposed. Riku peered up at him, looking confused. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Maybe." He whispered. He remained still for a moment until he finally stood up. He brushed the dust off of himself from where he'd been sitting down and motioned for Trigger to follow. The two began on their way to the kitchen, just like the morning before with Riku's conscience biting at his brain.

'If you feel you need to tell Lucinda,, I suggest you find some way to milk up your explanation. Use lots of 'I'm sorry's and 'I had no choices'. I don't know how she'll react.'

"If I tell her. It hurts, I'm not joking, but... I just don't know how to tell her..."

'There's no time like the present.'

"I can't do it."

'Well... If you don't want to do it, and you can't get it off of your mind... Riku, I dunno what to tell ya.' Trigger told him, shaking his head. Riku sighed deeply once again and continued to think on it.

"I know. I'm sorry if I'm being a burden."

'Why be sorry? It's the best thing you do!' Trigger tried to make a joke. Riku looked down on him, a somber face, but he couldn't resist. He broke a smile and quietly laughed, 'That's more like it!' The Shadow cheered, jumping onto the boy's shoulder and ruffling his hair. Riku smiled and felt happiness wash over him slightly once more. He grinned and looked at Trigger.

"Thanks man. I needed that."

'No problem. You need any more 'life sucks' talks, just come to me. I'm your dude.' Riku laughed again, feeling better an inch more per minute 'Now. Are you gonna tell her?'

"I don't know."

'Well, I'd advise not to.'

"Would that be easier?"

'Ohh, yeah. Take my advice, don't tell a girl you've been on some sort of super-secret mission behind her back and she's fallen for it. Girls probably don't take that too well.'

"True..."

'Just don't think about it. I know you're feeling bad about it, but you haven't done anything bad to Lucinda. You've kept your promise, and you haven't told Maleficent anything about the codes, so just don't think about it anymore. 'Kay? Just think about how you're going to keep this from Maleficent until Sora comes.'

"That's the hard part. Maleficent's supposed to have something to help me beat Sora."

'Really? Well. Better start thinking now about that plan!'

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda happily skipped down the hallways, refreshed and clean. He hair was shiny and she decided to wear it down instead of her usual buns. She hummed and, finding Maleficent walking towards her, she didn't falter, and she stopped and stood in front of the sorceress, who stopped as well and looked down at her, eyebrow raised, staring at the girl with her usual hate, only to get the shock of her life when Lucinda spoke to her.

"Good morning, Maleficent. I trust you slept well last night." She chirped. Maleficent's eyes widened, and she stammered at first, trying to think of something to say.

"Umm... Uh, yes. Of course, it'd be better if-"

"I'm sorry... But I believe I just remembered I have somewhere to be. And I'm not sorry that I can't give you those codes, they're family property." Lucinda smirked evilly to Maleficent, who was taken back once again at the sudden devilish words of the princess, who just walked around Maleficent and continued skipping along down to the kitchen. The sorceress's mouth hung open as she continued to find the words to utter back to the already gone girl. Her index finger pointed up as she tried to talk. She finally gave up eventually and grimaced that she was made a fool of, and she put her hand down and whacked her staff on the wall in agitation.

"Stupid girl. Once I get those codes I'll be sure to do away with her." She growled, storming away.

Lucinda laughed to herself as she ran to the bottom of the castle, the chains on her belt jingling loudly. She was now nearly starving and was ready to eat, once again.

"God, if I don't stop eating, I'll get fat and Riku won't be able to train me!" Lucinda giggled to herself, boarding a lift stop. She waved to some Wizards that flew past her and pet some Wyverns that passed by. She jostled around her new earrings for fun and took in the sweet warm breeze. It wasn't as humid as the previous day, after the storm. Now it was nice and tropic-like. Once the Lift Stop landed, she rushed off and continued back on her way down.

_**XXXX**_

Riku and Trigger sat at the table, waiting for Lucinda. Riku was almost over his guilt thanks to Trigger. They laughed about Maleficent's wardrobe, passing the time. Riku had no idea how he was going to continue his charade, but he tried not to think about it.

'So, Kairi's become quite the lady, huh?' Trigger asked Riku, who nodded, thinking about his best friend, still getting chills over the fact that Kairi and Lucinda were cousins.

"She's beautiful. I really love Kairi. But I think she loves Sora more than me. They're the same age, they spend more time with each other. I always felt jealous of them, and now I'm just angry with Sora. He didn't even feel like finding Kairi was important. He just went off with his new friends, showing off his Keyblade, which should be mine." Riku growled. Trigger sighed.

'Here ya go again.'

"What's he goin' on about?" Lucinda's voice piped in between theirs. The two turned around to find her, smiling. Riku grinned at her too.

'Riku's going on about _his_ Keyblade.' Trigger moaned.

"Ohh... Really. I heard a little about the Key when uncle Ansem met this one King." She informed Riku, sitting down next to him, who's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked, smiling even bigger. Lucinda nodded.

"Yeah. I think it was around the time the siege took place, this king came to give us a visit... It was so strange. The minute he spoke of the Key, Ansem was hooked on finding out everything on the person."

"What did the king say about him?" Riku asked. Lucinda thought about it.

"Well... All he could really say was that the Keyblade Master would seal up the worlds from impending doom. I wasn't there for the whole talk, I tried to ask all sorts of questions, which the king answered quite politely, and Ansem seemed to wonder them too, but I got bored and left after, say... an hour. They talked until nighttime and didn't come out for food or anything.

'I remember that. They were in the Grand Hall the whole day, weren't they?' Trigger asked. Lucinda nodded.

"Yeah, but Ansem only talked about him in his journal. The king didn't want to be recorded, he said something about 'not wanting to meddle or interfere with the balance of our world' or something like that. He was weird." She blurted out. Riku nodded.

"What else did he say about the Keyblade?"

"Well... Like I said, I only heard that he's supposed to lock these keyholes in every world, among the stars, and is supposed to bring peace, but at the same time, he could bring about chaos. I'm sure you knew that, right?"

"Yeah. That's really all I know. Also, aren't the Heartless drawn to it?"

"They're afraid of the Keyblade and can sense it from afar, tracking the wielder of it and going for their heart. So long as you wield the Key, you're automatically feared and targeted." She informed.. Riku thought about it, wondering about if was truly going to be able to get the Key back. It would take great training of the heart to get it back, but it was rightfully his. He knew it.

'.....So... Are we gonna cook, or what?" Trigger suddenly cut in.

"Yeah., I'm starving!" Lucinda whined, getting up, looking through the cabinets. Riku got up, ready to cook.

"Well, I can-"

"No, you're not cooking for me again! You've cooked me two great big meals and held a gigantic party for me, and splurged on earrings and a birthday cake, you deserve to rest today!" Lucinda told him, pushing him down into his chair, "You can tell me what you want for breakfast today!" She smiled. Riku grinned, giving thought to what he wanted for breakfast. He looked up at her, smirking.

"All right. How about a... cheese omelette?"

"Is that all?"

"And..."

"How about some more pancakes?"

"That'd be nice."

'God, I can't stand pancakes anymore.' Trigger blurted, rubbing his stomach. Lucinda looked back at him.

"Ohh, you got all that precious syrup and you only use it once."

'I'll use it later. I'll just eat some of those donuts.'

"That's right, we've got donuts." Riku smiled, "Hey, Trig, can ya pass some o' those to me?"

'You're having eggs and pancakes!!' The Shadow retorted. Riku huffed playfully.

"Well fine, be that way!" Lucinda giggled at their play, and Riku had forgotten all about his distress.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda cooked breakfast for Riku. A cheese omelette and two pancakes while Trigger munched on donuts, trying to keep Riku away from them while the teenager tried to snag a few. Lucinda cooked herself some pancakes as well, not able to get tired of the food. She watched the two boys argue and roughhouse as she too snuck some donuts from under Trigger's nose, then often handing them over to Riku.

And it was like that for the next four days. The three were together almost nonstop. Riku only thought of his distress at times when he was alone, often getting over his fears of either Maleficent or Lucinda finding out about his deceptions and lies when he was with someone and he'd only talk to Trigger about it. Maleficent questioned him every day, and every day he'd give her the same lie, keeping his promise to Lucinda, his guilt piling on, while he tried his hardest to ignore it. Lucinda and he would watch the recordings together when there was nothing else to do, and Riku had tried one day to teach her sword fighting. And strangely enough, she could hold her own, although she often rushed away from Riku while he wasn't even trying to hurt her and in self defense at one time she kicked him between the legs. Trigger had a good laugh at that; but in due time, she started to show progress, and she even got a good hit in on Riku, luckily at the time they weren't using actual swords. Riku didn't know how she progressed so fast. He wondered if it had anything to do with her instant aging. He pondered it for quite some time.

All in all, they continued to romp, playing a prank or two on Maleficent and racing Wyverns in-between training and meals. For Riku, it was just like being back at home.

_**XXXX**_

"C'mon, Luce, are we gonna watch the videos or not?" Riku called out to Lucinda as she raced up to catch up with him.

"I'm coming!" She called back as she entered the Chapel. She and Riku had been sword training and she remembered Trigger was sleeping, "Hold on, I"m gonna go see if Trigger wants to come! You go on ahead!" She called up, closing the doors to the Chapel. Riku nodded and went ahead. Lucinda walked through the narrow hall until-

_**FWOOOSH!!!**_

"HOLY!!-" Lucinda cried as Maleficent entered the Hall, engulfed in her sea of flames. The girl fell back on her rear and her heart raced. The sorceress made her entrance, looking down on the teenager curling one of her lips, almost in disgust.

"You. You're the reason I was soaked by a bucket of water as I entered the library, aren't you?!" She growled. Lucinda smiled, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Maybe..."

"I know it was you! Don't hide it!" Maleficent yelled. Lucinda got up and brushed herself off. She exhaled with exasperation and looked up at Maleficent, rather dully.

"Yeah. It was me."

"Hmph. Well," The tall woman grumped, materializing a mop, "You can go downstairs and clean it up."

"But-"

"Now!!" She boomed. Lucinda frowned and shrugged.

"Fine. I was only gonna go and watch those videos with Riku, but why wait? He knows how to channel 'em." She griped. Maleficent at first didn't listen to what she had to say about her day, until her words registered in her mind. A chill ran up her body and her mouth slowly dropped, her heart racing.

"Wh- What did you say?"

"Riku knows the codes to the recordings. What're ya gonna do? Go question him now?"

"Riku knows the codes to the machinery?!" maleficent cried. Lucinda was once again frightened, but she remained calm.

"Yeah? So wha-!!" Lucinda was cut off when Maleficent grabbed her vest straps and elevated her in the air, getting face to face with the teenager. The mop Lucinda was holding dropped to the floor loudly.

"How long?! How long has he known?!"

A-About...Since The... my... my first full day here... the day after I was released, why? Why do you wanna know? What's Riku got to do with this?!"

"Everything! He's known since the first day of his mission! He's been LYING TO ME!!" The sorceress screamed, throwing Lucinda down onto the stone floor. The girl looked up at Maleficent for the first time with fright and watched as the furious magical woman stormed off. Lucinda regained her composure and got up, racing after the witch before she could reach the Lift Stop outside the Chapel. She got in front of Maleficent and stood in front of her.

"What's this about?!" She ordered information from her friend's mentor. Maleficent frowned in fury.

"Stand aside!! This is between me and the boy!"

"No it's not! This involves me too! I wanna know what's going on!!" Lucinda screamed back. Trigger came out of the room and looked at the arguing girls. Maleficent snarled at Lucinda, "I want to know what's going on between you and Riku! What the Heck is this 'mission' and why are you so angry with him!"

"Stand aside!"

"TELL ME!! I want to know now!" She cried. Lucinda watched as Maleficent reared her arm back, staff in hand.

"You leave me no choice. If you will not move, I will move you myself. I've been wanting to do this."

"So, you're gonna kill me?!"

"Why should I, when I can make your life Hell?!"

'Lucinda, get outta the way!!' Trigger cried, but Lucinda stood her ground and watched as Maleficent's staff thundered down upon her. The teenager tried to shield her head with her arms, but the staff rammed down, hitting her in the head, and knocking her unconscious. Lucinda fell the floor with a loud thud as Trigger watched, just as she watched when Ansem had been mauled by the Behemoth. She was unconscious before she hit the floor and her world went void- She was oblivious that Maleficent's next target was Riku.


	16. secret's out

Maleficent stomped through the Lift Stop and into the Grand Hall. Riku though it was Lucinda and he peered over the balcony.

"Hey! What took you-"He abruptly stopped as Maleficent neared the stairs, a look of hatred and fury mixed in her eyes. Riku's heart beat immediately hastened and he looked on as she tromped up the stairs.

"You thought you could pull the wool over my eyes, didn't you?" She snarled.

"Wh... What?!"

"You LIED to me!!" She howled, finally reaching the platform, her staff glowing. Riku stepped back, one of his greatest fears had come to life.

"I... Maleficent... Please-"

"What do you have to say for yourself?! I can't believe that you knew all this time!!"

"It's not like that!"

"That just makes me even angrier, boy, don't try to butter me up, it won't work."

"You don't understand... I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"You promised her?!" Maleficent screamed, "You promised... You were supposed to just get the codes and come and tell me!! It was that simple!"

"I had to promise her first so I could at least SEE the codes, Then... I... Everything got all tangled up..."

"HOW?! How could it have gotten tangled up?! Are you so stupid to understand that we only have four days left until we have to fight that boy and stake our claims?! We haven't even begun preparations, I haven't had ANY chances to look over the recordings and begin my Heartless's plans and install the Heart mechanism!!" Maleficent screamed. Riku felt his fears come to life as he listened and his breathing became shallow with fear, "What do you have to say about this?! What's your excuse?!"

"I... I don't know."

"WHAT?! So you just chose this time to be some stupid rebellious teenager?! This matter deals with things beyond time and space, we could be facing life or death choices during this fight and you hold it off to keep some childish PROMISE?!

"It's not childish!!" Riku screamed. Maleficent stopped and felt Riku's anger pour out to her, as well as some of the rest of his feelings, "Do you know what it's like?! DO YOU?! To-To be torn between two friends, two beautiful, charming, kind wonderful girls?! To know the person you spent most of your life with and EX- best friend is coming to take one of them AWAY?! Do you know what it's like to not know who to choose?!"

"Choose?! Oh God... You're in LOVE with that girl!!"Maleficent exclaimed, throwing her hands up in disgust. Riku hit himself in the head after saying the dreaded word 'choose'. Maleficent looked back at him, shaking her head, "I sent you to simply find out the codes, not get a new girlfriend!!"

"I didn't mean to..."

"So, that's the reason why you insisted on going to Traverse Town when the girl got burned, why you held that party! I can't believe you constantly LIED to my face!" Riku listened as he felt like Sora when he was being yelled at by the man named Leon. Maleficent was so angered with her assistant she could hardly speak. She looked at the silver haired boy and all she could see was a traitor. But she needed that boy. She needed him to defeat Sora, "Give me the codes."

"What?"

"Give them to me."

"...I... Can't."

"I ORDER YOU TO!!"

"I CAN'T! I won't!! I promised!!"

"Put in the codes and show me those videos NOW!" Maleficent growled. Her teeth clenched and bared. Riku stood up straight, similar to Lucinda, standing his ground too. He looked up at the woman, rebellious and disobedient, yet scared at the same time, his sea-blue eyes flaring.

"No." He answered simply, "I won't do it. I stand to my promise." Maleficent exhaled forcefully, her staff radiated with violent electricity. She knew he wouldn't comply with her, so she had to take the same measures as she used with the girl.

"Very well. You as well leave me no choice." She growled. Riku watched her raise her staff in anger, electricity surging all about and around it, the bright green orb radiating with great luminosity and the last thing Riku could remember was a surge of electricity coursing through his body.

_**XXXX**_

Riku's eyes fluttered open. He felt himself waking up as he lay on the bristly carpet on the hard floor. His body ached and he heard a faded voice.

'Riku...' Riku didn't want to move. He heard the voice, but he didn't respond to it, 'Riku... C'mon, man, wake up!' Riku turned to look behind him and he saw Trigger He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Tr-Trigger?" He whispered. The Shadow looked upon him intently.

'You're awake... Good, I thought you'd been hurt.'

"I AM hurt, man... I can hardly feel my legs,,,"

'You were electrocuted; by Maleficent. But don't worry, you're ok. Lucinda though-'

"Lucinda?! What's wrong with Lucinda-ow..." Riku tried to get up, only too quick and he began to ache immediately. Trying to ignore it, he got on his hands and knees and faced Trigger, "Wh-What's wrong with Lucinda?!"

'Maleficent whacked her a good one, right on the head. She was knocked out instantly, the both of you've been unconscious for a few hours now, locked in here.'

"Locked?!" Riku gasped, eyes widening. He began to look around, ignoring his stiff neck and finding that he was in Lucinda's room.

"Yeah. After Maleficent zapped you, she dragged you both in here and me too, telling me that either you needed to tell her the codes to the machinery or she'd... Uhh'

"Or what?" Riku asked as Trigger paused, "Or what? Trigger tell me!"

'Tell her the codes, or she'd kill Lucinda.'

Riku's heart skipped a beat. Kill Lucinda? The boy didn't know what to do.

'She also said you had twenty-four hours to do so.' Riku sat down and put his head once again in his hands.

"Where's Lucinda?"

'Right here, on her bed.' Riku looked over towards Lucinda's canopy bed and saw her body. He slowly stood up, his body still tender from the intense electrocution. He stumbled over to the bed and sat down. Lucinda was indeed unconscious. A towel lay under her head.

"What's this for?" Riku asked groggily; he lifted it from beneath her head and found it was tainted with blood.

"I put that there because, like I said, Maleficent cracked her a good one. She was bleeding pretty good.'

"This girl has a knack for getting herself messed up, doesn't she?" Riku sighed, trying to lighten the mood. Trigger chuckled.

'How true.'

Riku sighed, still feeling tired and weak. He bent over slightly and inhaled deeply, groaning from the painful numbness and shocks of feeling that continued to course through his body.

'So... What're we gonna do?'

"Huh?"

'About the codes. What are we gonna do? And how're ya gonna explain your mission to Lucinda?'

"...I... I dunno. The way she's protective of the codes, I'd say she'd be willing to give her life for those codes. I don't know what to do. It'd be best to wait until she woke up." Riku breathing was becoming more shallow, Trigger was becoming worried.

Riku, calm down. You've still got a good fifteen hours left.' Riku looked down at him.

"Fifteen?! Fifteen?! How long have we been knocked out?!"

'Calm down, only about... five hours, probably at the least.'

"You've been stuck in here with us being knocked unconscious for about five hours? How've you been staying sane?" He joked, trying to get over his lightheadedness.

'I dunno. Maybe boredom doesn't come to me.' Riku continued to look at Lucinda.

"Should we wake her up?"

'You can try. I'm not sure if you'll be able to.' Trigger shrugged. Riku got closer to Lucinda and put his still shaking hands on her shoulders, attempting to wake her.

"Lucinda?" He called, his voice tired, "Lucinda? Can you hear me? C'Mon, Lucinda..." He jostled her harder and harder with each calling of her name. She seemed still as stone, but he tried persistently to bring her back. It wasn't for a good few minutes that her eyes fluttered and she moved slowly. Finally, her eyelids opened and she raised her right arm over her forehead as she began to focus on Riku and her lighted room. She centered on him and Trigger and moaned, her head throbbing.

"Riku...? Wha... Trigger what's going on?"

'Lucinda, we've got an emergency.' Trigger told her. She squinted her eyes and looked confused.

"Maleficent. She was talking about some kind of mission. She was mad at you Riku."

"Yeah. I know." He replied, frightened about having to tell her."

"What did she mean?" She asked. Riku looked down at the floor. Lucinda sat up, looking confused, "Riku?"

"I'm sorry, Lucinda. I should've told you." Riku choked, looking at her. He decided there was now no turning back, and there was no reason to hold it back anymore. She deserved to know the truth.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"On the night I released you, The night Maleficent first asked you about the codes, the machinery and the Heartless, I was given the mission to get them from you. Maleficent gave me the duty of... Of getting the codes from you for her. Since she couldn't get them... I was supposed to."

Riku spilled his guts about his mission and Lucinda looked at him. Her eyes wide. Trigger turned his head and sighed, jumping off of the bed, giving the two plenty of room to talk. Riku looked down on the floor, eyes tearing up at his unveiling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end up this way. I'm sorry..." His voice cracked and he wiped tears away with his black gloved hand. He didn't want to show his weak side at this time. Not when his friend's life was on the line. Lucinda continued to stare at him.

"But... Why..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice!" The boy tried not to cry when Lucinda got up and crawled over to him, wiping away a tear.

"No... Why did she continue to go to me for the codes if you got them from me?" She asked, her own voice cracking.. Riku shuddered in his breathing and he mustered up the strength to talk.

"I... didn't tell her. I should've told you soo-"

Riku was cut off as Lucinda immediately wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, crying. She buried her face into the side of his neck, holding him tight.

"Oh, Riku! I knew it, I knew I could trust you!" She sobbed. Riku was stupefied. He looked down at Lucinda as she hugged him. She broke away from him and looked him in the eyes, smiling.

"What do you-"

"Riku, you kept my promise!"

"You don't understand how desperate Maleficent is for those codes! And... I just might have to give them to her!"

"What? Why?!"

"She's threatening to kill you!" Riku shouted, taking her hands. Lucinda was immediately silent. She continued to look at Riku, and she felt a mixture of fear and slight betrayal.

"Wha... What?"

"If we don't give her those codes, she'll kill you!" Riku looked at her with only fear and admiration, "Please, Lucinda... We have to give her those codes!" He cried. Lucinda looked at him, tears running down her cheek. All she could think of were the days of hard work and sweat Ansem put into his findings and recordings. The love he had for his experiments, she continued to quietly cry and she shook her head.

"I can't. I can't do it..." She whispered, her throat was constricted to the point where she could hardly talk. Riku took a firmer grip on her hands.

"Lucinda, she'll kill you!"

'Please, Lucinda, think it through!' Trigger called out. Lucinda looked to her best friend, "Would Ansem want you to die for those codes? For experiments that took him away from you?!' Lucinda began to cry harder. Trigger jumped back onto the bed to comfort her. Lucinda took the Shadow in her arms and cried harder. Riku stroked her hair as she bent over, not knowing what to do. He tried his hardest to stop crying, but his lip continued to jut upward and quiver.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Riku told her. Lucinda sat up, letting Trigger down. She looked up at the boy, still crying.

"It's just... I don't know what to do."

'Lucinda, I know you don't want to, but... Just give her the codes! I know how much care Ansem put into those experiments and reports, but it's not worth your life!' Trigger told her. Lucinda down at him.

"What about Ansem? What would-"

'Lucinda, I don't think Ansem would want to risk your life over a bunch of research. You're his life!'

"If he's still out there." Lucinda choked. Riku wiped away one of her tears and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Don't give up hope. He might be out there. You've just got to get out there and find him." He told her. Lucinda thought about it and nodded, curling her lips inward. She sighed quakily, agreeing with them.

"But, what if I tell her and I meet Ansem again. What will I tell him?"

'I think he'll be too busy doting over you to even care. He'll just be glad you're safe. Don't you know that?' Trigger asked her. Lucinda giggled, knowing Trigger was right. She felt both of her hands being held by both of the young boys. Riku continued to smile, feeling his guilt wash away, but first, he had to ask her the most important question.

"Lucinda?" He spoke, almost as quiet as a mouse. Lucinda looked at him, cheeks red, eyes wet from crying, but she smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked. Riku took a deep breath, hoping he didn't sound like some sort of brown-noser.

"Do you... Forgive me?"Lucinda softly laughed, smiling at him.

"How could I not? You kept your promise, and you've taken such good care of me. Not to mention from the sounds of it, your conscience gave you more punishment than I could ever dish out to you." Riku smiled and took her hand up to his mouth as he kissed it with apology. Lucinda blushed and looked at Trigger, smiling to her loyal best friend, "Thank you so much. I love you, Trigger." She sighed, hugging the Shadow, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed, feeling butterflies in his tummy. Lucinda was glad she had two wonderful people to count on.

"Now what?" Riku asked, "Maleficent's locked us in here and-"

"**_All you had to do was awake and_** **_make your decision, filthy whelps."_** Maleficent's voice rang in their minds and they shielded their eyes as green flames erupted in the room. The flames dispersed and Maleficent could be seen standing there at the door. Staff in hand, she stood straight, waiting patiently, "So, princess. Shall we go?" She quietly asked. Lucinda stared at her, hatred rising. She let the two boys' release her hands and the three slid off of the bed. "Oh, so you're all coming?"

"We're all involved Maleficent." Riku bravely announced. Lucinda looked at him with great admiration, her eyes still wet with tears, as were his. Maleficent rose an eyebrow. Her head was complete with his training plans for later. Excruciating, degrading plans. But still, she smiled.

"Very well. Follow me to the Grand Hall. Once you give me the codes, I have a new mission for our beloved 'princess'." She cooed. Lucinda felt her stomach drop and she looked at Riku, who gave her an uplifting smile as he took her hand. Trigger did the same.

The four walked to the Grand Hall. Maleficent was ecstatic, although she didn't show it, Lucinda felt horrible inside, as though she were betraying her whole family and everything she believed in, and Riku shared that grief, having partially put her in this position.

'Be brave, Lucinda.' Trigger whispered. Lucinda nodded, knowing she would need to to endure the next 'mission' Maleficent had in mind.

They entered the Grand Hall and Maleficent looked around at the cloded glass cases. She sighed and turned around.

"Well, princess, it's about time you learned the truth." She purred, snapping her fingers.

"No! Don't!" Riku cried. Lucinda looked around as the glass cases became clearer, and she gasped as visions of young women encased the crystal coffins came to sight.

"What the... Riku... Who?"

"Your cousin's at the top." Maleficent sneered, apparently enjoying the young girl's horror. "Be grateful you're not a maiden of pure heart strong enough to open the final keyhole needed. to open The Door to Darkness. However, these seven young maidens are, including your cousin, Kairi."

"I thought you were going to retrieve her heart, you told me it was gone!"

"It is. With the unveiling of the Final Keyhole, We will be able to open The Door and see if it's mysteries reveal a cure to her Heartlessness."

"But if you need seven Hearts to open it, and hers is missing-"

"Hush! And come. Let us input those codes, shall we? The sooner we do, the sooner Riku can get to his training, you to your mission, and everyone to their dream come true." The sorceress commanded. She walked ahead and Riku took a tighter hold of Lucinda's hand as the three prisoners tried to stay brave.

"I'm sorry, Lucinda. I really am."

"Don't worry about it. I may not like it, but I think I'm starting to see you really don't have any choices around here. It's a 'scratch my back, I'll scratch your back' deal, isn' it?

"Exactly. It's not very glamorous, but I had to do what I had to do to get Kairi and affiliate myself with Maleficent so she'd help me. But she's made me into her prisoner now. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Has your view on Sora changed?"

"No. I think that might be the only thing Maleficent's right about."

"But she lied to you all the time. How do you know she didn't lie to you about him? What if he still thinks of you as a friend?"

"That was broken a few days ago. The day before I released you. I made it clear to Sora we weren't on the same side anymore."

"Do you regret it?"

".....I don't know."

The four reached the top of the stairs; Maleficent motioned for Lucinda to come forward and give the codes. Riku and Trigger let go of her hands and Maleficent gave a mocking smile.

"How cute." She falsely cooed. Lucinda intentionally rammed her shoulder into Maleficent's as she walked by, almost causing the tall woman to fall over. The teenager walked to the machines and gained some composure.

"_Ansem... I'm so sorry..."_ She whispered, rubbing her hands together. She delayed for several minutes and looked down at the flashing buttons and screens. She took a deep breath and placed her palm on the bright green screen. She channeled up the recording and felt awful, feeling as though she'd betrayed Ansem. She bent over, feeling more tears run down her cheek. "There. Happy?!" She snapped. Maleficent walked over to her.

"Perfect. Now. Ready the cloning mechanism."

"What?! What else do you know about?!"

"I said, bring up the cloning mechanism."

"That thing hasn't been used in nine years, it'll take a good two to three days for it to just load up!!" Lucinda retaliated. Maleficent's face went from demanding to furious. She turned to face Riku, who looked bravely disobedient, then she looked back to Lucinda.

"I said, ready the cloning-"

"Alright! Fine! You've only taken away everything else meaningful in my life! Now if I meet Ansem later on in life down the road I can say-"

"I don't want to hear what you'll have to say to that man, I just want you to-"

"Shut UP!!! I'M GETTING TO IT! GOD!!" Lucinda screamed, pressing in the codes to the cloning mechanism for the Heartless. It was just a few short button presses away and on another flashing screen, a loading bar appeared to show the progress of the renewing machines. She turned to look at Maleficent, who smiled.

"Thank you."

"Know what? You're not welcome, and I don't care about anything you have to say to me. So just tell me what I have to do now so I can get outta here, do it and come back." Lucinda snarled. Maleficent smiled.

"Very well. Your mission is simple. We need to find The Door to Darkness and where it will appear. I need you to go out into the stars and search as many worlds as you can for it."

"WHAT?!" Lucinda screamed. Riku and trigger both said the same thing.

"You heard me, and that's all you have to do. Find the Door to Darkness."

"In Four Days?!"

"Exactly. Now. Go to the kitchen and prepare your stocks, and pack for the trip. Leave the healthy foods for Riku, he'll need it for his training." Lucinda pursed her lips in anger and she began to leave. Trigger followed, until Maleficent stopped him with a force field. Lucinda whipped around, furious at the audacity of the witch.

'Hey!" She cried, running back to get Trigger, but Maleficent stopped her too.

"You'll be going alone. There will be no dawdling. With your little friends around you, you won't get a lick of work done. Now-Go and pack."

"But-"

"Go! OR I'll dispose of the Shadow right here." She threatened, pointing her staff at the innocent Shadow. Lucinda raised her hands in defense and backed away, intent on keeping her best friend.

"Fine! I'm going! Just don't hurt him!"

"Now go." Lucinda looked at Trigger, who coached her on.

'Go! I'll be fine!' He whispered. Lucinda nodded and turned, running to pack.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda threw her bags into the Gummi ship as Riku, Trigger and Maleficent watched. The three friends were forbidden to have any more contact until she returned. This would be one of the first times Lucinda had gone anywhere without Trigger's aide. She felt naked without his presence, digging though the bags, making sure she had everything.

She boarded the ship, climbing in. Once she was inside, secured in the seatbelt and ready to turn the engine; she turned to face the three people who watched her. She stared evilly at Maleficent, but tenderly at Riku and Trigger. She looked away, feeling dreadful and she started up the engine. The semi-circle cover came over the cockpit, securing Lucinda's safety in the ship. She sighed and began to steer, the aircraft rising, hovering slightly for a minute, then flying away, at the speed of light.

Riku watched, feeling frightened. He was now alone with Maleficent, besides having the company of Trigger. It would be the first time since Lucinda'd been freed, since Riku had listened to his mentor.

Trigger felt the uneasy fear of Lucinda going out into the stars by herself, trying to find some door that lead to Eternal Darkness. He was worried as though he were an older brother, frightened as the young girl he'd known his whole life flew away, out of his sight.

Maleficent knew her plan was perfect. She knew Lucinda wouldn't be able to find the door. She just needed the girl out of her hair so she could train Riku. All she needed to do was keep the Shadow away and Riku would be back under her control by the time Sora and Lucinda could come around. She smiled, knowing every detail perfectly. Her plan couldn't go wrong. She turned to Riku and smiled. The boy looked to her, nervously as she suddenly materialized a Cat 'O Nine Tails Whip and chuckled.

"Well, Riku. Shall we begin?"


	17. stuck in the middle

Lucinda wiped away a few tears as she continued on her way through the stars. She was so angry at Maleficent, she wanted to kill the abhorrent sorceress.

"Sending me out into space... Four days to find this stupid 'Door'..." She murmured to herself. She hoped Trigger and Riku would be ok. After Maleficent's threat to Lucinda about hurting Trigger just a few hours ago, blocking them from each other with a force field, it made Lucinda incredibly nervous about the Shadow's well-being.

And Riku. He'd kept his promise, yet he left so many things unsaid. Now she knew why he was immediately around her, even the day after she'd punched him in the nose. She had often wondered why he was so eager to be around her, and why he feared her friendship and that near kiss during their talk in the Grand Hall before Lucinda had shown him the codes. It was amazing that it was just the morning after that, he kissed her on the forehead, preparing to go to Traverse Town to get some supplies for her and everyone else after he'd tended to a severe burn on her arm. But she had to realize that she'd given him the codes the very first day, and still, he was constantly around her. For six days, he was a friend. A brand new friend that treated her as though she were still a princess among the court in the Kingdom Bastion. He was able to be trusted, there was no doubt about it.

Her mind also focused on Ansem, the king who'd bravely parented her since the tiny age of two weeks old. She had to give away his precious information, and it killed her inside. It wasn't just _his _reports, it was findings that he and Lucinda both had discovered together. She hated the feeling of betrayal she harbored, but she knew Trigger wouldn't have let her die over some codes, and even though she knew he was right about the fact Ansem wouldn't want her to give her life for the codes, she couldn't help but feel horrible. She could only think of his dedication to his research and the hope and confidence he had about it all. It always made her look up to him. As a little girl, he was her only father figure, and he did a perfect job projecting that image. He was around her every day, unless there was the rare occasion when he was needed to go away from his home to help a distant part of his Kingdom, then he'd make it up to his niece by spending uncountable hours with her when he came back. Lucinda loved him for that. She admired his patience in juggling his duties to his world, his research and raising her. She could never think of a time when the king wasn't there for her in a time of need; except now. Now she just wondered if he was alive or not.

She continued to fly the Gummi ship through space, trying to find her first stop. Stars flew by and so did Heartless ships, something Ansem had made during his last year of science, before the siege, after he'd learned there were other worlds out there. He'd made those ships for his planet's protection; now they were scattered all across space in the galaxy, shooting at whatever they could, except Lucinda. They didn't fire at her, sensing their old master's blood.

She'd been flying for what seemed forever, which was actually two hours. The ship went slowly throughout the multi-colored space, shooting at debris and rocks out of the way. She had to have been on the trail of a world, at least she hoped she was. She kept her eyes out for anything that looked remotely like something inhabited by people. All she could see were stars. Stars, space junk and other ships, and it drove her insane.

"WHERE IS EVERYTHING?!?!" She screamed, jostling the steering wheel, making the ship weave violently. She floored the gas and suddenly felt her body being pushed back into the seat as she gripped the wheel tightly, trying to hold on. She felt herself being shoved through deep space in hyper drive and she screamed loudly, feeling it's force on her body. She quickly let go of the gas pedal after finding her nerves and her body lurched forward with the ship as it halted to a abrupt stop. The aircraft whirred as it hovered in space and she regained her composure. She shook her head, shaking off the shock of what just happened. She felt her head swimming in her sudden state of shock and she swayed in her seat for a moment, letting what had happened register to her mind.

"Holy...." She groaned, feeling a little ill, she bent over, letting her stomach calm down and she looked forward. Something instantly caught her eye, "What the Heck?" She groaned, looking at a large globe, sitting upon it was some H-like shaped building, like a cathedral, small houses surrounding it while another large building sat on the bottom side of the world. Lucinda's mouth formed a large beaming grin as she began to laugh.

"I found one!!" She laughed, having realized she had found a world to search, "I found one!!" She pressed hard on the gas, although not as much as earlier, and steered for the small universe. She laughed triumphantly as she got closer, the cathedral getting larger. She entered the atmosphere within five minutes and found the world becoming more proportioned as she came closer. The cathedral was huge, she could see almost beyond the horizon at the top of it. She suddenly remembered the strange visiting king's words from her youth, how he didn't want to meddle in the affairs of her world. Perhaps she needed to listen to him while she was here at this new world, whatever he meant.

Lucinda landed the Gummi on the top of the Cathedral slowly. She opened the hatchand unlocked her seatbelt, climbing out slowly. The height of the building gave her the willies and she felt strange being up so high, but it was probably the only inconspicuous place to land the ship. Getting on the stone floor of the roof, she could hear large, booming rings of bells. She looked around the area and found a cylinder-shaped, cone-topped exit, hopefully leading to the lower part of the cathedral. She ran to the door and pulled it open wanting to get away from the dizzying heights. She walked inside, finding a long staircase going down into the mammoth building. Closing the door, she jogged down the steps, listening to the musical rumble of the large bells. She could see the massive bells turning from side to side, chiming. She continued to walk down as she watched the bells dance, birds fluttering past. The bell's tone boomed and rattled her chest.

Finding her way to the floor, she continued to look around at the huge area, flooded with light that entered from between the large pillars. Boarded floors and ladders were extended far as the eye could see. She walked up several ladders, walking on different platforms filled with different tables and carved landscape sets and stained glass works.

"Someone has a lot of free time." She muttered to herself. She heard the bells dying down and their deep, rumbling tones could be heard for a good minute after being silenced. She continued to walk along, wondering if anyone was there, until she head a faint _clop clop clop _behind her. She whizzed around, looking to see if anyone was there. No one. She looked around a little more and shrugged, beginning back on her way through the maze of ladders and wooden platforms.

_Clop clop clop_.

There it was again. Lucinda whipped around again to see if something was following her. She searched the area, trying to find signs of life. The area seemed so still, it felt like she was the only person there. She turned around, thinking it was only a woodpecker perhaps, until she nearly ran over three statues.

Three _living gargoyle _statues. One tall and lion like, one old and bird-like, and the other, short, fat and pig like. Lucinda stared at them, her face converting from confusion to horror as the three waved and smiled at her.

"Bonjour!" They greeted. Lucinda stared at them a second longer, then she opened her mouth to scream shrilly as she stepped back.

"Oh, M Y GAWD!!!" She shrieked as she continued to step backwards, she walked further and further, the gargoyles following her, waving their arms, trying to comfort her that they were friends.

"No, no!! It's ok!!"

"We're not gonna hurt ya! Honest!"

"It's ok!!" They cried out to her. She continued to tiptoe backwards, until she ran out of floor. She stumbled, and felt herself losing her balance. Her foot slipped off of the platform and she suddenly felt the feeling of freefall as she dropped to the floor.

"Oh no!!" She could hear the statues cry out as she fell. She screamed as her body started to face upward, not looking at the quickly coming floor. She expected death to come, and she was on the verge of tears, until her body felt the jolt of being caught by two, huge, strong arms. She kept her eyes closed, sealed tightly, not wanting to see what had happened. She thought she had hit the floor nearly 100 feet down and she gasped for air, her voice choking through the shock.

"God?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"Oh, no. I'm not him." A kind, quiet voice comforted her and Lucinda opened her eyes, only to see another strange and scream-worthy sight. She was being held by a hunchback. His disgruntled face was a little disturbing, his right eyebrow nearly overshadowed his eye. He had two big ears, and two huge front teeth, and Lucinda, in all princess's politeness, tried to stifle a scream and any other signs of fear and repulsiveness, "I could never compare myself to God. He's too good to be paralleled with the likes of me. The hunchback spoke, letting Lucinda down gently. He brushed back some of his brownish-red hair that fell in front of his face and smiled and folded his hands together in front of him politely. Lucinda looked at him, her face had paled, and she tried to be civilized, so she smiled and said the first thing that came to mind, other than, 'Oh My gosh, what's wrong with the way you look?!'.

"Thank you." Lucinda sighed, getting over her shock. The hunchback smiled and blushed, looking down at the wooden floor, She patted her chest at the spot of her racing heart and looked up, finding the three gargoyles that had caused her fall.

"Hey, Quasi! Great catch!!"

"Shut up Hugo! Quick suckin' up! This was _your_ fault! You're the one that scared the poor girl!"

"Prove it! I didn't do nothin! She was probably scared by all your craters others would call wrinkles that're on your face!" The other gargoyle, the elderly one gave a long, raspy shocked gasp at the response of the short, fat pig gargoyle as the tall lion-like gargoyle shook his head in embarrassment as he stood in between the two.

"You take that BACK!"

"Make me!!"

"Laverne! Hugo! Stop it!" The hunchback, apparently Quasi, pleaded, "Victor, could you-"

"Of course, Master Quasimodo." The tall, thin gargoyle replied courteously. He took both of his strong, clawed hands and used them to stop the other two gargoyles from getting to each other by simply placing his hands on their heads as they quarreled and shook their stone fists at each other. Quasimodo sighed and looked back to Lucinda, still blushing.

"I'm really sorry about this... They didn't mean to. They're harmless." He comforted her. Lucinda smiled and nodded, giggling.

"It's ok, I noticed. I've just... never seen a living statue before. It took me by surprise." Quasimodo chuckled himself.

"I've known them all my life. I'm used to them." He replied, rubbing his oversized hands together. Lucinda smiled, and in a gesture of peace, she held out her hand.

"Um... Lucinda. Thanks for catching me..." She sheepishly greeted, telling him her name.

"Oh, it's no big deal... heh... I'm used to catching all sorts of things around here, birds, squirrels, mice..." Lucinda laughed at his comforting behavior. The fear she had of this man had immediately washed away, "I'm Quasimodo." He quietly chirped, answering the hand shake. Lucinda realized her hand was like an ant compared to his large hand. Quasimodo looked at their hands clasped together to see that she was a little taken back by his appearance and he quickly, but gently, broke the handshake.

"Uhh... H-How did you get up here?" He asked, leading her up a ladder, taking her somewhere up to where they could sit down. Lucinda knew it was a matter of how she got _down_ there, but she didn't want to tell him she was from another world and have to answer all sorts of questions and risk having him telling someone.

"Uhh... I climbed the stairs?" She fibbed.

"Well, I know that much. How did you get past the ministers? And the locked door?"

"What locked door?"

"My master keeps my door locked, so no one can get in."

"Well why would he go and do a thing like that?!" Lucinda shrilly questioned, climbing onto the platform, taking Quasi's hand as he lent it to her. He chuckled, feeling as though she were just saying that to make him feel better.

"He does it for good reason. So no one can get in and I can't get out. So I won't be humiliated. Just like I was today." He spoke with great embarrassment. Lucinda could hear the stone clops of the gargoyles as they hopped their way over to them.

"Whoo-Hoo! That was some Festival!"

"Hugo, For the love of everything holy, Shut your pie hole!!" The elder gargoyle, obviously, Laverne, shouted again. Lucinda smiled and chuckled, watching the gargoyles fight. The Tall gargoyle, Victor, just frowned, and approached Lucinda.

"My dear lady, you'll have to excuse them. They can't keep their minds focused on the important things in the day." Lucinda nodded, accepting his apology, and she looked back at Quasimodo.

"I like your friends! They're....Quasimodo?" She called, watching the hunchback take a seat at one of his wooden landscapes, looking sad, "Quasimodo? What's wrong."

"The festival. I went out to the festival yesterday."

"And that's a bad thing? I love festivals!"

"They laughed at me. They tied me to a wheel and threw food at me. They called me names and my master was furious with me. They think I'm a monster." He taking the figure of a woman holding a tambourine, "Only a gypsy found the courage to be nice to me."

Lucinda listened to him talk about his horrifying day, and she felt angry. Finding an open space that lead to the outside, she ran to it, Quasimodo watching.

"Lucinda?" He watched her jump up, leaning on the window pane, and scream her lungs out to the public that had to have been 200 feet below her.

"_HEY ALL YOU IMMATURE JERKWADS!!!_ _You can't stand the fact that some people might not look like an angel?! ARE YOU ALL THAT DENSE?!?!"_

"MISS LUCINDA!!" Quasimodo shrieked, running over to the screaming girl and picking her up off of the window with his strong hands as Lucinda began to laugh at herself. Quasi let her down and looked her in the face, "What are you DOING?! I could get in trouble!" He hissed. Lucinda continued to laugh and she looked to Quasi, also getting a look at the surprised gargoyles faces.

"What? I was just asking them a question. Can't I do that?"

"No, no!! You don't understand!! Someone will have heard you, and- and they'll think I let someone in and then they'll tell my master and he'll come up here and question me and-and I'll get in more trouble and-"

"Quasi, You're paranoid!" Lucinda giggled. Quasimodo just stared at her as she laughed. He let go of her shoulders and wondered what was so funny, You've gotta lighten up. Who's this 'master' of your anyway?" Quasimodo thought of what his master would do if he was there to see this girl.

"My master. Judge Claude Frollo. He wouldn't like seeing you here. I'm not allowed to have visitors. You have to leave, immediately!"

"What?! Why?"

"Because! That's what he told me! I'm not allowed to have visitors!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Does this have to do with the way you look?" Lucinda asked, putting her hands on her hips and giving the hunchback a skeptical look.

"....Well... Yes. He doesn't want me to go out, because people will make fun of me-"

"Quasi, how old are you?" Lucinda asked, rather tired of hearing about his 'master's' rules. Quasimodo looked a little surprised at her question, but answered anyway.

"T-Twenty."

"TWENTY!! Cripes! You're five years older than I AM! You're an adult! And you act like This 'master' is God!" Her arms flailed around as she questioned him.

"Well, he saved my life. He took me in when no one else would."

His words hit home to Lucinda, and she immediately became quiet. Her arms stopped as well and they slowly made their way to her sides. Quasimodo was confused at her sudden quiet state as the princess became somber. Visions of Ansem flooding her head.

"Lucinda?" Quasimodo asked, "Lucinda are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah. Look, I'm sorry. But, hey, you're the one who should decide what you want to do with your life." She tried to cheer both herself and Quasimodo up.

"I've already decided. And I don't wanna go out there anymore. And you still haven't answered my question." He reminded her, giving a sly smile, "What are you doing here anyway?" Quasimodo was starting to become a little frustrated that this girl wouldn't answer any of his questions. Lucinda gave it some thought, and she sighed, deciding to tell the hunchback the truth about her.

"I just... Well... Quasi, can you keep a secret?"

_**XXXX**_

Riku's screams filled the room Maleficent had secluded herself and her trainee in. He fell to the floor as the whip ricocheted off of his back, already red with welts and cuts. He groaned loudly and writhed on the floor. She smiled wickedly, watching him receive the punishment he deserved. His white hair stuck to his sweaty forehead like glue.

"What now, Riku?! Was she worth it?!" She roared, mouth still crookedly smiled. Riku's arms fought to support him. He lay on his stomach, using every primary muscle to lift his dead weight body off of the blood-splattered floor. He coughed violently, witnessing a training experience like no other. He finally rose to his knees, gasping for air. One leg after the other, he stood up, swaying around, lightheaded and dizzy and aching, his body stinging. He faced Maleficent, disobedience written all over his face. His chest expanded constantly with his gasps for air.

"Well? Is it worth it?" Maleficent asked again. Riku swallowed hard and tried to think clearly through his lightheadedness.

"It's worth every last drop of blood that's left in me. Do your worst, witch. I'm still well enough to do mine." He gasped. Maleficent grinned even bigger. Trigger was watching through a window, recognizing the huge room as Sephiroth's training quarters. Riku continued to stumble about as Maleficent waltzed over to him; caressing the whip., Trigger watched her, furious, knowing that if Lucinda was here with Ansem and Sephiroth, the witch wouldn't be alive a moment longer. Maleficent stared her trainee in the eyes, her mouth's crooked smiled became bigger and wider, his words echoing in her head, his blistering body trying to stand still, his jeans had nearly been shredded by multiple energy waves she'd fired upon him and the unrestrained lashes of her Cat 'O Nine tails ship. She began to chuckle, then to laugh, then she cackled loudly for all to hear; watching the boy suffer. Riku didn't like it. He readied something in his mouth and spat out saliva mixed with hints of blood out onto her robe. Once she heard him spit on her black garment, her laughing subsided, and she looked down, her ecstatic face turning repulsed as she looked to the teenager as he bared his teeth at her, still trying to stand.

"What's so funny? Did I miss the joke?" He groaned, trying his best to stand still. Maleficent's wand began to jolt once again as her fury went out of control.

"Stupid boy... YOU ARE THE JOKE!!" She screamed, firing a massive energy orb at Riku. Trigger watched in horror as he flew ten feet away, landing hard on the marble floor, yelling loudly in pain. He lay still, only his chest moving as it expanded and collapsed with each gasp of air. His eyes firmly shut with pain as he gave random cries of anguish. Maleficent loudly stomped over to him, enraged at his action, "You horrendous, lying, son of a-" Maleficent ranted on at the boy, cursing at him, naming him obscenities as he lay there, still trying to catch his breath, "You honestly think some stupid girl is worth all of this?! Do you?!" Riku continued to catch his breath, and Trigger watched, suspense making his heart race and his stomach knot. Riku opened his eyes weakly, tears falling down his cheeks, waiting to die, his mouth opened to utter a simple word, and he hissed his answer through his constricted windpipe.

"........Y-Yes..."

Maleficent shrieked a curse in frustration at the boy's persistency, throwing her arms in the air. Trigger watched as Maleficent walked away from the mangled body, summoning two Defenders to take him to his room, not wanting to have to mess with the traitor anymore. The Defenders nodded, watching their master leave the room in a state of defeat and they walked over, cautiously approaching Riku, not knowing whether he would sit up and attack, or if he was really down for the count. They came to him and looked down upon him. Drenched in sweat and red welts, Riku looked up at the two Heartless as they stared at him, shields snarling and baring their teeth. He breathed deeply and felt the creatures grabbing his arms and pulling him up, beginning to drag him slowly out of the room. Trigger watched as the boy was helplessly pulled out of the room. He coughed violently and looked at the ceiling as he watched it swirl in his dizziness.

'_Lucinda... I'm trying... I really am...' _he thought, knowing Maleficent even now was starting to make her way to his heart. He wanted to remember Lucinda... But at the was his training was going, he just might give in within the next four days. And to think he'd only been training for three hours. The Defenders dragged him through the Main Hall, through the library, to his room, where they dragged him all the way to his bed and picked him up, placing him on the somewhat stiff mattress. He lay there, still catching his breath, his hair still stuck to his sweat ridden body. He could feel the pain surging throughout his back where the whip had lashed him time after time.

Trigger rushed after the Defenders to Riku's room. The two Heartless that had carried Riku exited the room, wiping sweat and blood off of their massive hands. They didn't pay any attention to Trigger as he slipped past them, assuming his Shadow form, quickly zipping around on the floor. He slipped under the door and into the room. As he assumed his full form, he saw Riku on the bed, shifting around, groaning and coughing. He slowly walked to the bed, so as not to startle him.

'......Riku?' Trigger whispered. He could hear also Riku's shuddering breaths as he tried to look over his bed, he found the Shadow, trying to ignore the sickening pains throughout his body. He gave a somewhat happy smile and chuckled.

"Trig... Hey... heh... Well, at least someone in this castle's still sane."

'I saw everything. Do you need any help? Any water? Food, peroxide?'

"Don't strain yourself. I could use some water." Riku replied. Trigger hopped up onto the bed, looking at the exhausted teenager. He knew that he didn't have to be in this state. He shook his head, thinking about everything the boy had done for him and Lucinda.

'Riku, do you have any idea how much Lucinda and I owe you?"

"You don't owe me anything. Nor Lucinda, Unnhh..." He gave a sore groan, a pain shooting through his body, but he continued to reply, "I'm doing this because it's what's right. Maleficent shouldn't have gotten those codes...She doesn't deserve them, she didn't spend four and a half years studying the Heartless and doing what Ansem did... At first, I didn't mean to lie to her, but now I know that she doesn't deserve them... At least she didn't." He groaned, clutching his sides in agony. Trigger nodded, agreeing with the boy.

'...Thanks man. Hey, I'll go get that water. I 'll be right back.' He said. Trigger was walking away when Riku felt there was something that needed to be said, before, and in case, it did happen.

"Trigger?" Trigger turned around and walked back up to him, looking at him eye to eye.

'Yeah.'

"....In case you hadn't notice... Maleficent's doin a real number on me. She's really getting through, and I'm trying not to give in. But she's strong, and she could probably get to my heart before Lucinda comes back." Trigger was confused.

'What're you saying?'

"I'm saying, I just might become Maleficent's toady again by the end of these next four days. I'm trying to hold her off, but she's gonna pull out all the stops, I can feel it. Magic spells, whip lashings, beatings. Everything. I'm gonna try my hardest to keep her off my back. I really am. But in case it happens, I want you to know and you to tell Lucinda that I'm sorry. I'm gonna try my best to stay who I am. 'Kay?"

Trigger listened as Riku gave a pre-apology for actions that had not happened, but actions that could happen. The small Shadow nodded, showing he understood.

'I gotcha, man. It's gonna be ok. You're strong. You can last.' Riku smiled at his encouragement.

"Thanks. I hope you're right."

_**XXXX**_

"Another world?" Quasimodo cried. Lucinda nodded.

"Yeah And I'm looking for something, I need you to listen carefully, I'm looking for the Door to Darkness"

"What?! Why?!"

"Do you know of it?!"

"Well, yes, doesn't everyone know of Hell?!" He responded. Lucinda, who thought she'd found a lead, dropped her jaw and smacked her forehead.

"No... No, Quasi... It's not Hell."

"Well, isn't that what-"

"Don't-Don't worry about it. OH! And there are creatures out there, with this symbol," She held up one of her feet showing Quasimodo the Heartless symbol on the end of her pants leg, "My uncle and I made those things, they're very dangerous, they're called Heartless, and they act their name to a T."

"Then it's a good thing I say inside."

"They can go anywhere. It wouldn't take much effort for them to get up here. That gypsy girl you were talking about, the one who saved you, is she a friend?"

"Esmeralda. I met her just yesterday. I helped her and her goat out of the Cathedral. She gave me a kiss."

"I don't see why she wouldn't. You're a great person Quasi." Lucinda smiled at the hunchback, who thought she was just humoring him.

"You're just saying that."

"Nu-uh!" You're a great guy, Quasi! You've just gotta do your own thing! Now, why did you hafta help her out of here?"

"I think Frollo might have had something to do with it. He hates gypsies."

"Sounds like a stand-up guy, but like I was saying, Esmeralda's in trouble too. It probably wouldn't take much for the Heartless to get her." Lucinda grumbled. The three gargoyles, Hugo, Laverne and Victor, were playing cards, Laverne and Hugo still arguing. Lucinda sighed. Feeling worried about what was happening at her home. She had informed Quasi of her problem, and had asked him if he would help, but he had not given her a clear answer. She looked up at him, wondering if he'd give her a reply, "Soo... Will you show me around town?"

".....It's not that easy, Lucinda. I don't wanna go out there anymore, not after today."

"Look, have you- Gah, I can't believe I'm about to say this... Have you ever heard the phrase 'If you fall off the horse, you gotta get back on?"

"...What does that mean?"

"It means suck it up and get over your fears!! Just because something bad happened once doesn't mean you should quit altogether!"

"You don't understand. Everyone out there hates me."

"So?! I had some bad stuff said about me when I was younger! All because my father killed himself after my mom died having me!! I wasn't very popular with some people back at my home when I was little!"

"What do they say about you now?"

"Well... If there were people to say anything. I don't know what they'd be talking about anymore." She responded quietly, remembering some of the aristocrats that talked about her behind her back. She never liked it, and she'd always seem to speak to Sephiroth only about it. Only he knew her pain of being 'different'. He'd ask her if she would want them arrested, but she'd decline, not wanting anyone else to say bad things about her. The people of Kingdom Bastion were free to do what they willed, to say what they wanted. But often times, they'd talk about how the Princess drove her father to insanity; and it hurt.

"I'd never imagine you to be a princess, Lucinda. No offense, but... You're not very princess-like." Quasimodo sheepishly spoke. Lucinda chuckled, knowing he was right.

"Yeah. I've become a little rough over the past few days."

"And this Riku you speak of. Did he do that to you?"

"Probably him and Maleficent both."

"Maleficent's the witch, right?"

"Yup. Maleficent's my the bane of my existence. I hate her for what she's done." Lucinda growled. Hugo looked up at them, smiling.

"Sounds like ol' Frollo if ya ask me."

"No, Hugo, don't say that!" Quasi pleaded, "Frollo's kind and-"

"He sounds like a jerk to me. Locking you in here."

"It's not like that! It's-" Quasimodo instantly halted in his speech. Lucinda looked at him confused as he perked his head up. The gargoyles looked up at him too.

"Quasi?"

"What's wrong Quasimodo?"

"...Listen... You hear it don't you?" Lucinda frowned.

"He's cracked."

"Screaming." He whispered, Lucinda sighed.

"Oh, yeah, we've lost 'im."

"SSH!" Quasimodo hissed, pressing one of his fingers to his lips. He looked around, then rushed to the window. He leaned out the window and gave a fearful cry, "Oh, no... What the..." Lucinda, Laverne, Hugo and Victor rushed to the windows as well. They couldn't believer they're eyes.

"Paris, it's on fire!" Victor cried. Lucinda watched in horror as smoke billowed up from the houses.

"What in the world's going on here!?" she cried. Quasimodo shook his head, unsure.

"Quasimodo?" Another voice had been heard in the room, echoing. Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from, "Quasi? Quasimodo are you here?" Quasimodo's face lit up.

"Esmeralda!" He cheerfully exclaimed, rushing to the entrance of his 'home' which led to the church of the building. Lucinda was curious to meet this Esmeralda and she followed the happy hunchback. She walked to a small stone catwalk further away from the wooden platform and found a tall, tan skinned woman with thick, rugged black hair. A small grayish white goat followed her, as well as a tall, chunky gypsy carrying a thin blonde man.

"Quasimodo, thank goodness!" Esmeralda cried, rushing to the squat man, "Thank goodness you're ok!"

"I'm fine, what's going on outside? Why are the villages on fire?"

"It's Frollo."

"What?!"

"He's gone mad. He's burning down all of Paris, he just burned down the bakers house." She informed them. Quasimodo couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Then, the tall gypsy man came forward, carrying the blond man. "This is Captain Phoebus; he risked his life to save the baker's family. He's hurt and needs a place to stay. Can you help?"

"... What the, Quasi, I though you said your master kept your doors locked!" Lucinda piped.

"Shush!" Quasimodo hissed again. Esmeralda looked over the hunchback's shoulder to find the strange mint-haired girl. The gypsy walked over to her, intrigued.

"Who are you?"

"Lucinda. I've been talking with Quasi for a while. He's a nice guy. Stubborn, but nice." The princess smiled. Esmeralda smiled and nodded.

"I know what you mean." Quasimodo pouted and looked to the injured captain, whom he'd met the day before after Esmeralda had left. Qusimodo didn't like him, but the captain had stood his ground even while the hunchback was thrashing a torch around at him. Quasimodo looked back to Esmeralda and sighed, but he nodded.

"...He can stay. But I can't guarantee his safety. Not with Frollo around coming in and out as he pleases." He replied. Esmeralda smiled and rushed to Quasimodo and hugged hi.

"Oh thank you, Quasi, thank you!" She laughed. Quasimodo seemed to enjoy her embrace and he quickly lead her to a place where the tall gypsy man could set Phoebus down. Lucinda followed again, but didn't hear the clopping sounds of the gargoyles. She turned to see they had reverted to stone statues. She frowned, wondering why they chose not to frighten the gypsies while they had nearly cause her to fall to her death. She shook off the envy and followed the three people. Quasimodo showed a small makeshift bed and the blond captain was placed on it, where he groaned and shifted around. Esmeralda kneeled down beside him as he awoke, taking out a water sack. The captain awoke, finding the lovely gypsy. He smiled broadly as best he could.

"Oh, you again. What am I doing-"

"Frollo's guards shot you down.. " Esmeralda quickly informed him, pressing a dark finger to his lips. Lucinda watched as gypsy and captain seemed to be getting closer to each other. Phoebus saw the water pouch and smiled.

'Ahh, I could use a drink." He grunted. Esmeralda sank her teeth into the cork, ripping it out of the spout of the water bottle, she then proceeded to pour the water on his wound on his shoulder. She heard the captain loudly cry out in pain.

"Aahhh, yes... Mmm... Feels like a 1970 Burgundy. Not a good year." He groaned. Esmeralda too a needle and began to stitch up his tunic, smiling.

"That family owes you their lives. That arrow almost pierced your heart." She preached. Her hand was stopped by Phoebus's, who looked up at her, much like Riku had looked at Lucinda. The girl viewed the start of a love and smiled as Phoebus seriously responded to Esmeralda.

"I'm not so sure it didn't."

Lucinda watched as Esmeralda lowered down, and her lips touched Phoebus's as they shared a passionate kiss. Lucinda smiled and looked at Quasimodo, her mood was immediately darkened.

Quasimodo looked as though he'd been sentenced to death. Tears fell down his cheek and he leaned against a pillar. Lucinda watched him as Phoebus and Esmeralda ended their kiss and Phoebus rested his head down on the pillow to sleep.

"Quasi-" Lucinda couldn't finish her sentence as just then, Esmeralda's goat bleated loudly, as though warning them of impending doom. Everyone looked up to find the goat pacing furiously and everyone rushed to the window.

"Oh, no," Quasi moaned, voice slightly cracking from his devastation. He saw his master exiting his large carriage, holding a basket, "It's Frollo, Hurry, outside!"He cried. Esmeralda, her goat and the tall gypsy man rushed away. Lucinda watched them leave and Esmeralda thanked Quasimodo. He watched them bolt away and he turned to find Lucinda still standing there, "Well, aren't you going to go?!"

"Why?"

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"I wanna see what's so great about this master of yours!"

"You mustn't!! Now GO!!"

"No!!"

"I said LEAVE!" Quasimodo rushed behind Lucinda and started trying to push her away, but Lucinda planted her feet firmly on the ground and used every muscle in her legs to keep him from pushing her out of the Cathedral.

"I DON'T WANNA!" She screamed. Quasimodo and she wrestled for two minutes until Laverne approached them, warning them about resting Phoebus.

"Quasi, Lucinda!! Stoppit! We gotta stash the stiff!!" She cried, pointing to the slumbering captain. The two arguing people stopped and stared at the body of Captain Phoebus. Quasi looked at Lucinda and stopped pushing her, and she rushed behind Quasimodo to hide Phoebus. Quasimodo picked him up and began to drag him away from his bed towards his table of wooden figures.

"Pull up the tablecloth!" Quasimodo told Lucinda, who did so. She watched as the Captain remained asleep during the ordeal and was finally shoved under the table, Quasimodo having to kick him underneath it. He then turned to face Lucinda, looking serious and agitated.. "If you must stay, go to higher grounds so Frollo can't see you." He instructed. Lucinda nodded and rushed to one of the ladders that led to an upper platform just in time for the same door Esmeralda had entered to open, revealing a tall, thin, black robed man. He approached Quasimodo as the hunchback tried to look innocent as he messed with his wooden figurines.

"Oh! M-Master! I didn't hear you coming! I didn't know you were going to visit!"

"Nonsense, my boy. I'm never too busy to enjoy a little... Snack." Frollo's deep, almost two-toned voice could threaten one's security. It was creepy. He sat down, placing the basket down on the table, revealing some grapes. Quasimodo was still, until Frollo cleared his throat, signaling the young man for something.

"Oh!" Quasi gasped, and he rushed over to the shelves, picking up some plates. However, he was jumpy from his nervousness and his hands slipped, causing one of the plates to crash down, breaking other utensils. Lucinda watched and tried not to make a sound. She looked at Frollo, who was sitting patiently. Too patiently. His hands were clasped on his lap and he was clothed in an eerie dark robe. He had taken off his hat to reveal his combed back white hair. She could see his long, curved nose that rested on his bony face. He had to be in his late sixties. Quasimodo rushed back with two plates. A wooden one for him and a steel plate for his master. He quickly sat down, panting. Frollo gracefully placed a batch of grapes onto each of their plates.

"Quasimodo, is everything alright?" He asked. He asked it without concern, and Lucinda could tell something was up. Quasimodo shook his head as Frollo popped a grape inside his mouth.

"Oh no, master, Nothing's wrong."

"Ohh? But I think there _is_ something wrong." Frollo devilishly grinned. Quasimodo shook his head violently one more time.

"N-No sir. Everything's fine-"

"You're not eating, boy." Frollo interrupted. Quasimodo immediately began to shovel grapes into his mouth, trying his best not to look inconspicuous. Suddenly, a groan was heard underneath the table.

'_Crap! Phoebus is waking up!'_ Lucinda thought, watching Quasimodo act like it was him. Another groan was heard from Phoebus and The hunchback kicked his foot under the table, pretending to cough furiously. He stopped after banging his fist to his chest and he looked at Frollo innocently, pointing to the grapes.

"Heh. Seeds." Frollo suspected something. He wrinkled his nose and stared at Quasimodo, sensing something.

"I think... You're hiding something."

"Oh, no master why would I-"

"What is this?" Frollo interrupted again, picking up Quasimodo's figurine of Esmeralda. Quasimodo could feel his stomach drop, "It's very good. It looks very much like the, um... Gypsy girl." Lucinda watched, the elder man giving her the creeps, "I know. You helped her **_ESCAPE_**!!!" He cried out, slamming his fist furiously on the table. Quasimodo fell to the floor in his state of shock, "And now, all Paris is burning because of you!!"

"She... She was kind to me, master-"

"**_YOU IDIOT!!_**" Frollo shrieked, slamming his arm through Quasimodo's landscape set, breaking it into pieces, "That wasn't kindness it was cunning!" He yelled out to the frightened hunchback, stalking him on the floors as Quasimodo tried to get away, but eventually frollo caught him and he held Quasimodo by the collar of his green tunic, "Gypsies are not capable of real love!! Think boy, think of your mother!!" He began to growl at Quasimodo, he raised his hand, appearing as though he would strike the hunchback- Until an egg whacked him on the back of his head. The crunch of the egg shell surprised the two men and Quasimodo looked up to find Lucinda. Standing, bird's nest in her hand. She frowned at the Judge, almost as though she had been staring once again into the eyes of Maleficent.

"You shallow old fart! You've got some gall naming people good or bad, burning the city to the ground! Who do you think you are?!" The princess screamed, taking another egg out of the nest and throwing it at Frollo. The judge felt it pelt his shoulder and he immediately stood up, facing this strange new girl with unmatched fury.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in this place?!" He asked. He looked back at Quasimodo, still raging mad.

"Don't blame Quasimodo for me in here. I found my own way." Lucinda informed Frollo, who whipped his head back around at her.

"You... You must be one of those gypsies. Only one of them would wear the horrible, sinful garment you wear." The judge growled, looking at her visible stomach, slightly obvious chest and short skirt. Lucinda shrugged.

"So? What if I am? What'cha gonna do about it?" She asked slyly, taking another egg and juggling it in one hand, "Ya gonna burn me?"

"I shall see that you're dealt with by the police! I will see you hang for this assault on me!"

"Yeah, I'd love to see that sentence. 'Death for egg battery on poor defenseless old men.' priceless."

"Don't you act cocky with me! I won't allow you to use your magic tricks on me!"

"Oh? Won't you?" Lucinda grinned. She set the nest down on the table as she quietly approached it and she began to come near Frollo. He stepped back, wondering what she'd do to him. When she stopped. She suddenly raised her arms up, and began to wave them in intricate motions and she chanted something, although a fake language, it sounded real and ancient. Frollo began to shake as she performed a strange ritual, then she stopped, and three black shapes appeared in front of her as several huge Defenders magically appeared, growling and snarling, they jerked their shields back and forth, almost smiling at Frollo, who gasped.

"You... You know of the Heartless too?" He fearfully whispered. Lucinda was taken back at the fact Frollo knew of the Heartless, but she played along anyway.

"Heehee... Yes. I'm one of their masters. I am the Princess of darkness. Not your ordinary gypsy, mind you." She fibbed, petting the obedient Heartless, kissing one of their heads. Quasimodo watched in fright as for the first time he had vision of a Heartless. Frollo tried to keep his cool, and he slowly regained his composure. He looked to Quasimodo, fear leaving his face. The hunchback looked to him with fright and felt as though he would throw up. Lucinda watched him intently. Any move he made she would react to with her Heartless soldiers, but Frollo only had one thing to say, and made Quasimodo fear for Esmeralda's life.

"This is not over yet. For I know where your friends hide; and at dawn I attack, with a thousand men. And there's nothing wither of you can do to stop me or my own army of Heartless. For we will destroy each and every one of the gypsies. One- By-One"


	18. Finding solutions

Lucinda watched Frollo leave and she listened to Quasimodo stand up. He was trembling from his state of shock and Lucinda dismissed the three Defenders in front of her. She heard another rustling around and she turned around to find Phoebus awakening. He stood up and stumbled around. He found Lucinda, but ignored her as he walked to Quasimodo, looking serious and worried, as well as angry as he watched the door Frollo walked out of close.

"You know what we have to do." He roughly said, clutching his injured shoulder, looking back to Quasimodo, who looked at him confused.

"What?"

"We have to go after him! He'll kill Esmeralda if we don't go warn her and the other gypsies!" The captain growled. Quasimodo stared at him, almost mad.

"I can't! I can't go outside of this cathedral!"

"Esmeralda's in danger! Don't you care about her?! She's your friend!"

"He's right Quasimodo." Lucinda piped. The two men looked at her as she came closer to them, "When your friend's in trouble, you shouldn't worry about your problems. You should worry about that friend's safety."

"I'm not listening to you! You've gotten me into enough trouble!"

"**_ME_**?! What... How in the Devil's name did I get you in trouble?!"

"You should've stayed hidden while Frollo was here."

"Quasi, I had nothing to do with the problems you already had! I was just giving the old fart a piece of my mind!"

"Well you shouldn't have! I know Esmeralda's in danger, but I can't risk going outside. Not after everything that's happened." Lucinda was enraged at Quasimodo's blaming her. She wanted to retaliate, but she brushed it off and turned to Phoebus, looking angry.

"So. I guess you're coming with me?" The captain asked. Lucinda nodded.

"I came here for a reason. And it's not to quarrel with the anti-social." The girl growled, looking back at Quasimodo, who paid no attention to her. Phoebus looked at her as though he were about to climb into bed. It had not been long since he'd been wounded and he was tired, but he knew he had to warn Esmeralda.

"Fine. Then let's go." He grunted, "We don't have much time. It's quite a tiny bit of time and quite the huge town, So we'd best be on our way." He started on his way, letting the girl follow. She watched him limp in front of her and as she left, she turned to look at Quasimodo, who was turned away, arms folded. She knew he was a good person. He had a wonderful heart, one that the Heartless probably never touch, but he was stubborn, and she shook her head and followed Captain Phoebus outside of the bell tower.

_**XXXX**_

As Lucinda and Phoebus walked down the circling stairwell, Phoebus snagged a fire lit torch to lead them down. He chuckled and slightly and peered back to look at Lucinda.

"So... Where'd you learn that magic trick you pulled on Frollo?"

"From a new friend back home. I already knew how to call on them, but he taught me to summon them out of thin air. Something he learned from his master."

"Ohh. Sounds... Interesting. You know, those Heartless things have been causing quite a bit of trouble. Especially with Frollo around."

"Has he been using them?"

"Yeah. For the destruction of the city. They're pretty good at messing things up."

"Yup. I can relate." Lucinda sighed, thinking about her dilapidated home. She followed Phoebus, slightly eyeing the torch. She was still a little jumpy about open flames and her right hand was instantly rubbing her burnt left arm. They walked down the long stairway for two minutes, and as they finally reached the doorway, Lucinda remembered: "Wait, Quasi said Frollo leaves this door locked." She told Phoebus, who looked at her, then at the door.

"Hmm..." He put his hand to the knob and twisted it, opening the door, leaving Lucinda a little surprised, "Seems fine to me."

"Well... Okay! Then let's go ahead and get going."

"Hey. What are you looking for anyway? You're obviously not from here, so why _are _you here? "

"The Door to Darkness. Ever heard of it? Kingdom Hearts."

"Ohh, for a second I thought you were talking about Hell. I was a little worried."

"What's with you people and Hell?" Lucinda cried walking through the door and out of the stairway hall. Phoebus chuckled softly and followed her, closing the door. They walked through the Church quietly, even though it was late at night and the only person there would be the archdeacon.

From time to time, Phoebus would let out soft, quiet groans now and then from the pain of his shoulder. The flame of the torch gave a tiny roar as it was swished around from time to time in Phoebus's hand so he could see where they were going. Lucinda looked around at the huge church in wonder that something this big could be built in such a technologically-impaired world. But she had to remember that probably anything was possible in each world. Each one probably had it's own strengths and weaknesses. She and Phoebus approached the huge front doors and he pulled them open slowly, revealing a large square in front of the cathedral. It was a little chilly outside as well. Lucinda shivered and stepped outside with Phoebus as he closed the gates.

"So. Ready to go?" He asked. Lucinda nodded, but just as they were about to make their first step out into Paris, Quasimodo's head whipped down from above as he surprised Phoebus and Lucinda.

"Phoebus!" He cried. The captain gasped frightfully as he held his chest. Lucinda cried out in shock as well. They stared up as Quasimodo jumped down from his upside-down perch.

"Oh, my God! What are you doing?!" Phoebus hissed, his hand going from his chest to his shoulder. Lucinda walked up to Quasimodo happily.

"You're coming with us?!" She asked. Quasimodo looked to the ground, sighing.

"...Yeah. But, listen, I just wanna get out, do this, and come back!"

"Don't we all?" Phoebus grimaced. Lucinda grinned and hugged Quasimodo.

"That's great! Oh, but wait... how do we get to the hideout? The gypsies home..?" She asked. Quasimodo stood there, pondering her question. He brought his hand to his mouth, then he snapped his fingers and dug his arm into his tunic, bringing out a woven necklace.

"Esmeralda gave this to me!" He piped. Phoebus's's face brightened up instantly and he snatched the oval-shaped necklace swiftly

"Ahh, great... What is it?" He swiftly asked Quasimodo, who shrugged. Lucinda took it necklace from Phoebus and looked at it too, inspecting the strange inscription.

"I don't know. But Esmeralda told me 'if you wear this woven band; you wear the city in your hand.'"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Lucinda asked. Quasimodo shrugged.

"I dunno. I think it's some sort of map."

"Ya think so? I don't know..." Phoebus said, not exactly agreeing with Quasimodo, who lost it after Phoebus's comment.

"Look, if you don't trust me, maybe I should just take it and go back up to the bell tower and leave you two, OUT here, without ANY clue on how to get to the gypsies hideout!" He grabbed the band out of Lucinda's hand and began to walk away. However, Phoebus grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, hold it!" He shouted, stopping the hunchback. Lucinda watched as the two men argued and she felt quite out of place. She decided to let them argue it out whether the necklace was a map or a code or whether Quasimodo should leave the group and leave Phoebus and Lucinda alone. She wanted Quasimodo to come, but she decided for once to let him choose, to let him and someone of his own kind fight it out. She found them both arguing at the same time, hissing to each other violently as both held the necklace. Once they finished their arguing and they both took a huge, deep breath as they stared at each other, Phoebus let go of the necklace and held up his hands.

"Fine. You think it's a map, then I guess we'll just have to use it like one. But if you get lost and we're captured and the gypsies get burned-"

'So, you're saying, even if I come with you guys, things are gonna be my fault?!" Quasimodo retorted to Phoebus's comment. He immediately tried to cover up his words.

"No, it's not that!"

"But that's what you said."

"Look... Just..." Phoebus groaned as he tried to make up for his words, "No... It won't be your fault."

"Promise? You'll blame none of this on me! Understand?" Quasimodo obligated with the captain, who lowered his head and moaned.

"Yes."

"Good." Quasimodo chirped, slapping one of his huge hands against Phoebus's back, resulting in another painful grunt from the injured captain. Lucinda smiled and walked over to the two men, ready to leave.

"So. Are we going?" She asked. Quasimodo nodded, beaming as he took the hood of his cape and put it over his head.

"Yeah, we're going. Prepare yourself, Lucinda, this won't be easy." The hunch back told her. But Lucinda smirked and patted Quasimodo's back.

"Don't worry. I've been in rough pickles before. I'm not saying this one's any different though."

"But at least you can get us out of the Heartless messes right?" Phoebus asked sarcastically. Lucinda grimaced.

"Well... I can summon them... But my controlling still needs a little work. So don't expect much from me. We're all going to have to play a part in watching each other's backs."

_**XXXX**_

Trigger watched as Riku was once again getting a beating from Maleficent. It seemed that he was turning his head a way every five or ten seconds as the sorceress would whip him or torture him physically, verbally and mentally. The boy's hands were roped to the ceiling; it must have been hours ago that the blood had washed from his arms and hands down to his body, leaving them lifeless and cold, so as he couldn't move. It had not been long since his first training session, Only a few hours, but it hurt Riku's bodily system of sleep. It had to have been mid-morning. Trigger had begun to notice a slight change in Riku during this session... Could his warning have started to come true, or was it the lack of sleep? Trigger watched with butterflies in his stomach and stared at Maleficent with the worst hatred he could muster.

_'C'mon, Riku. You can pull through this... Ya gotta remember Lucinda and Kairi, remember your heart, keep it to yourself, don't give it up!' _The Shadow tried to mentally coax Riku on. Even if Riku couldn't hear Trigger, the Shadow tried to have faith in the boy. He watched Maleficent circle Riku like a vulture as he gasped and coughed for air through his lightheadedness. He looked up with his drained face, his aqua eyes fluttered up at her, his hair was a wreck as it stuck to his face and sprung up in messy patches here in there and his legs were unstable His spirit was breaking; the fifteen-year-old wasn't sure how much more his body could take. But he endured it, he did it for his freedom, his dignity and his love; for Lucinda. Maleficent was staring at him, that same evil smirk on her face. She was pleased how the training was progressing. She watched her trainee as though he were some pitiful P.O.W. she'd just captured. She decided to taunt her student some more, hoping to, at one point, get an answer that didn't involve his chivalry to that ridiculous princess.

"So... You still believe that troublesome girl is worth all of this pain?" She asked him with her dark, tainted voice. She knew it couldn't be long until he broke. She watched him struggle with his answer. Riku could hardly breathe. His chest hurt from the pressure of his arms being tied up as he wrestled to breathe. He bared his teeth mutinously as he growled up to Maleficent, trying to keep his bravery.

"Lucinda should have had nothing to do with this... None of this is her fault. She was just trying to protect what was rightfully hers. _I'm _the troublesome one." He snarled. Trigger absorbed Riku's brave talk and wished Lucinda could be here to listen to his passionate words. However, Maleficent just thought he was stupid. She rolled her eyes at her student's words.

"Pathetic. How can you expect to win the keyblade when your heart is so weak? I've expected only the best out of you, Riku. Since the first day I met you, I thought you were truly going to be great. Well... I guess there's no saying that you can't be..." Maleficent started to chuckle. She looked Riku in the eyes as he gritted his teeth, trying to bear the pain of the welts and cuts all over his body, and the pain of his disintegrating ego, "Don't worry, dear boy... Once this is all over... We can just laugh about his whole thing... And say we just got off on the wrong track, and we can forget about dear, precious, princess Lucinda."

Trigger watched with horror as Maleficent reared her hand back, whip in her grasp; and thrust after thrust, scream after painful scream from her trainee, she whipped Riku, attempting to change his heart, to make him see the error of his ways and to try to make him think Lucinda was on the same side as Sora. She tried to make Riku think Lucinda was the evil one.

_**XXXX**_

"How are you holding up, Lucinda?" Quasimodo called out to the princess, who was straggling behind. She seemed tired as she walked behind the two older men as they walked through the outskirts of town. Phoebus continued to hold up the torch as their light through Paris. The young girl looked up at Quasimodo, rubbing her sore, burnt arm tiredly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I'm fine. I'm just a little tired... And it's kinda cold..." She mumbled. She wished she were back home. As she thought of Riku and Trigger, she promised herself that once she was back at Hollow Bastion, she was going to give Maleficent a piece of her own mind and punch the sorceress in the nose. Quasimodo slowed down to walk at the young girl's pace. He took his cloak off and put it around her small shoulders, wrapping it around her small frame. She smiled and looked up at Quasimodo, feeling a little closer to the hunchback. "Thanks." she mumbled. Quasimodo smiled nonchalantly, his face was no longer a threat to Lucinda's feel of security.

"Don't mention it." He responded kindly. Lucinda loved his soft-toned voice. It was comforting on such a dark, gloomy night such as the one they were traveling on. She looked ahead to Phoebus as they began to approach a cemetery. Quasimodo looked at Lucinda, wondering of she was still on her regular mission. It was an odd one. The strangest journey he could think of. "Hey, are you still... searching for that Door? The gates of-"

"It's not the Gates of Hell, Quasi." Lucinda giggled, anticipating his mix-up."It's called the Door to Darkness."

"Right, right... Sorry... So, you still searching for it?" He asked. Lucinda nodded in worried regret.

"I'm keeping my eyes out for it. But for now, I'm kinda tangled up in this gypsy business with you and Phoebus here. But I'm still searching; even though I have absolutely no idea what it looks like, But as long as I still have time left I'll search every world I come across." She spoke somberly. Quasimodo and Phoebus listened as she made her case. They walked through the cemetery, looking at the different headstones, big or small. Lucinda shivered again, but this time in fright. She'd been to cemeteries many times in her life, but still, it can creep one out. They walked around the graves, Phoebus looking at the 'map' necklace. They searched, until they came across a mammoth headstone with what looked like a stone box in front of it, like a cement coffin. It resembled the picture in the middle of the woven map necklace. Behind the cement box was a large cross, identical to the one on the map. The three people looked at the map and the cross together, confused on what to do next.

"So... What now?" Lucinda asked, holding onto Quasimodo's tan cloak through the cold weather, looking up at the two men. Phoebus scratched his goateed chin questionably.

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." His deep voice rumbled in his confusion. He turned his head to look down at Quasimodo, "What do you think Quasi?" He asked. Quasimodo too looked at the map, then at the cement square. He thought for a moment, but then he walked towards the box, Lucinda and Phoebus watching him with great interest; and with his large arms, he grasped the edges of the box. With all of his might, he lifted a lid and pushed it off of the cube, revealing a passageway that lead down into the earth. The block lid fell off the it's rest with a massive 'thud'. Lucinda and Phoebus continued to watch. Their eyes widened like dinner plates and their jaws slightly dropped in surprise. Quasimodo turned to the two, ready to go down the long path of stairs that seemed to go on forever inside the cement square.

"I think we go this way." He sheepishly spoke. Lucinda and Phoebus looked on, baffled looks on their faces. They slowly nodded in agreement with the hunchback. They watched him turn and walk over the border of the stairwell as he began on his way down. Lucinda and Phoebus looked at each other and shook off their stupor They decided to get on with their search and they began to follow him down the stairway. They quickly shuffled over to the entrance of the stairwell and they climbed over the boundary of the stone steps, preparing to further their journey.

As the three continued down the stairs, their surroundings became darker and darker. The torch was their only light as Phoebus held it up as he walked behind Lucinda, and she walked behind Quasimodo, the three watching where they put their feet with each step down the narrow hall. A slight odor began to arise shortly after the descent, but slight soon became smothering, and it stunk horribly. Quasimodo's, Phoebus's and Lucinda's faces scrunched in disgust of the rank stench as they walked deeper down the stairwell.

"Ugh, Oh, my... What's that smell?!" Lucinda cried out. Quasimodo exhaled loudly, trying to get the burning aroma out of his lungs.

"We're going into a sewer. So it's not going to get any better." He choked. Phoebus groaned loudly as he tried to breathe through the rancid odor.

"Ahh... Gypsies have quite the taste in homes, don't they? I don't know how they're able to stand it down here. I know I wouldn't." He sarcastically remarked. Quasimodo didn't say anything. He just walked carefully down the stone steps. Lucinda tried to ignore the stink that plagued the air and she just followed Quasimodo, Phoebus on her heels still talking about how the gypsies had strange tastes in certain things.

"We're almost there, "Quasimodo suddenly informed the two behind him; Phoebus stopped his rambling once he heard the hunchback's information. "Stay alert, No one knows what could happen down here." Lucinda and Phoebus listened, nodding, although he couldn't see them. They neared the end of the stairway and prepared themselves for anything. Lucinda wasn't sure what gypsies were like. She'd heard stories about them, but after meeting Esmeralda, she seemed to figure they were good people. It must have been her six-year-old princess side that was telling her this.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, the three of them filing out once they reached flat, solid ground. However, the solid part wouldn't last very long. In front of them, the stone ground ended and the only way to head on through the sewers was to wade through knee-deep sewage water. Lucinda's princess mode once again kicked into full-gear again and she lamented in the thought of what she'd have to do to continue on her journey.

"Oh, no... Do we have to go through that?" She griped. Quasimodo didn't answer, but Phoebus turned, giving a weak smile as he held the torch high up in the air.

"'Fraid so." He chuckled. Lucinda moaned, not wanting to walk through any unsanitary waters just to find some door to endless darkness. Quasimodo looked behind them, looking anxious to get started. He didn't seem to want to revel in Lucinda's whining. He just wanted to find Esmeralda and warn her and the other gypsies and get back home before Frollo could find he was gone.

"Come on. We don't have much time." He firmly instructed. He turned swiftly and walked to the edge of the brick floor, where he then hopped down into the sewer water, the liquid splashing about nastily. Lucinda watched as he waded through the thick waters. She gave a shudder, but told herself 'she'd be out of all of this soon enough'.

"C'mon, Lucinda, think about it... The Door might be down here, you never know... Just get through this and you'll be fine..." She whispered to herself, prepping herself for a not-so-lovely walk. She strolled ahead, Phoebus following. She slowly and reluctantly lowered herself into the gross this waters. She listened to the water ripple and splish as she lowered herself into it, feeling the cold, wet liquid surround and smother her legs. She hissed and gasped at the feeling of her instantly numbing-cold legs. She heard Phoebus lowering into the water, but it didn't seem to bother him. Quasimodo had stopped a short distance in front of them to wait for the two. Lucinda slowly walked through the freezing waters. She looked up at Quasimodo, baring her teeth through the painful stabs of cold.

"I'm coming... I"m coming... I'll be there in about another two hours... Oh God... It's so cold!"

_**XXXX**_

Maleficent smiled guilefully at her student. If only she could know the true progress of his regression back to her side. She knew it had to be occurring somewhere deep down in his heart. She knew it.

"There now... I think we're getting somewhere." She purred. She kneeled down, watching Riku hang from his spot. He looked down at the ground, his eyes appeared to be glazed as he heaved for air. His expression was zombie-like with his pale face and cut skin, which was damp with sweat. He shifted his sea-blue eyes to look up at his mentor; expressionless and empty. His wheezes were long and raspy as he looked at her, and she at him, with no sympathy whatsoever. Instead, the sorceress looked at him with deep pleasure at his condition.

"Do you see now, dear boy? I hold all of the cards to our fate. Do as I say, and you will be rewarded greatly, just as I promised when we made our pact; cross me, and your life will be your prison. Your heart shall serve as your cell and I will make sure every day of your life is Hell until you comply with my rules. Understand?" She sneered. Riku looked at her, his expression of vacancy continued as his mouth hung open through his weakness of his body. She took her hand and cupped the boy's hot face in her palm, stroking her fingers on his chin as lifted his head. Riku continued to stare at Maleficent. He was too weak to respond; his head reeled in pain and suffocation as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Trigger was ready to aid the boy in any way possible once he was released from the witch's grasp. He watched from his spot behind the viewing window with great anger and frustration, clenching his tiny fists and often banging them on his seat.

Maleficent watched as Riku clenched his eyes closed in pain and she chuckled once again, watching his soul begin to revert back to her side. She thought it was wonderful, watching his soul return to her. She took her hand away from his chin and she stood up, looking at his pathetic state. With a sly face and a smooth motion, she took the end of the rope that was holding his hands, and she pulled it; the rope's knot coming undone. One it was unraveled and let go of its grasp of Riku's bone-white cold hands, the boy's body fell to the floor in a heap, wet with hints of blood and drenched in sweat. He lay on the cold marble floor, not moving an inch. He moaned quietly, trying to reassess himself. Maleficent once again kneeled down next to him, still smiling evilly.

"There, there, dear boy. I'll let you go for now. But rest up. For in five hours, we shall start once again. And I promise, I'll let you get a head-start. But fail your chance to redeem yourself, and you'll regret it. I swear that." She sneered, watching Riku remain still as he wheezed for air. His glazed eyes stared further ahead, avoiding contact with his mentor as she warned him of his next training session. She watched him try to breathe and his body shiver from pain and the chills of his cold and feverish body and she stood, staff in hand, still grinning. She decided it was time to leave him be and check on the machinery at the Grand Hall. She turned to leave and she addressed some Defenders that it was time for Riku to once again return to his quarters.

The two Heartless shuffled over to Riku, and like before, they watched him carefully, being wary around the usually sly boy. But they could tell he was in no condition to play tricks. They took hold of his cold lifeless arms, which were beginning to recover from having the blood washed away from them as they had been hung in the air for an hour and they began to drag him out of the room. Trigger instantly began to follow. He hopped from his seat and began to scuttle in the direction of Riku's room, knowing the Defenders would be there before him. He ran as fast as his little feet could take him.

And Maleficent watched from around the corner. She looked at the little Shadow as he raced to Riku's aid. She smiled, knowing now how Riku had been able to keep his sanity. He must have been friends with the Heartless. And she decided it was time she had a talk with the Shadow.

She began to follow Trigger slowly. Not letting him know she was on his tail. Trigger continued to run, watching the Defenders move. They walked through one lift stop and through the Main Hall, dragging Riku on the floor as he drifted on the brink of unconsciousness, trying not to give in to Maleficent. He could feel his heart, which had been healing from the darkness, begin to accept the shadows once again.

The Defenders entered the library, Trigger following them slowly as he remained in the Main Hall for a minute so the other Heartless could set Riku to rest. He awaited for a minute until he finally slid into the library in Shadow form. Maleficent watched him and counted down until she should intervene. Trigger slowly shifted around the room, hoping to get to Riku's side unscathed.

That was, he _thought _he could get there, until a flash of green flames appeared in front of him. Trigger instantly halted and reversed back to his solid form in his surprise as he skidded to a halt and the two Defenders who had taken Riku to his room were scared to death as their mistress appeared in to the room. They watched as Maleficent's image slowly made it's appearance through the flames as the green fire died away. Her image became clearer as her wicked smile came into view and Trigger's heart began to race and he watched as all of his plans began to go down the drain.

It was silent for a moment between the two. The Defender Heartless watched, but they quickly ran away seeing that there was possibly going to be a stand-off. Trigger's antennae reared back as he growled, trying to sound menacing.

'What do you want, witch?' Trigger snarled. The sorceress gave a soft, confident chuckle, shaking her head at the tiny Shadow.

"Trigger. Dear... Little... Trigger..." Maleficent lowered down to look at Trigger a little easier. The Shadow back away, slightly hissing at the woman, "Little Heartless... Do you know what my plans are for Riku? You see... I have the perfect design for Riku's position on my army... And none of it involves your precious princess. You see, I need Riku's heart to be strong and unyielding. While Lucinda's around, that's not possible. His adolescent heart longs for her to be by his side- And it makes him weak."

'Like Kair? Riku yearns for Kairi too.' Trigger growled.

"Kairi is part of my plan, I _need _him to be caring and protective of HER. Lucinda has no part in my plan. She's no Keyblade wielder, she's no Princess of Heart, she plays no important role whatsoever in my plan."

'What are you getting at?' Trigger seethed.

"Dear Heartless, you shall be spending no more time with Riku. For as of right now, he is under house arrest in his quarters until the time of his training. And after his next training session, he shall be under the same sentence, and the training session after that... and the one after that, he shall remain in his room- With no distractions and no therapy sessions, do you understand me?" Maleficent grumbled. "He _will_ forget about that girl"

. Trigger felt like clawing Maleficent's face off. He wanted to tear out her heart and turn her into a Heartless herself, but with her status among the Heartless... The tiny Shadow would be torn to pieces among all the hordes of Defenders and Wyverns and large bodies and wizards that roamed the castle that she could call upon. He remained still and watched as Maleficent stood up and turned to cast a spell on Riku's door. Once she waved her hand around in a graceful motion, the door instantly began to glow golden. Trigger wanted to scream. He really did. He watched as Maleficent turned to look at the half-hearted Shadow with a sly smile.

"Oh, and don't worry, I'm sure pretty princess Lucinda will survive long enough out there to at least get to Neverland and half way back." She dastardly joked. Trigger listened to the sorceress, stricken with guilty frustration. No... This couldn't be happening... He had to get to Riku, he had to remind him who he was fighting for.

Trigger watched Maleficent leave, laughing to herself. She exited the library and left the small Shadow to himself as he watched in disbelief at the barred door. He listened to the library doors close and he knew he was alone. He watched the door swirl gold and green, with hints of white smoke emanating here and there. Trigger began to breathe harder... Knowing there was no way to get through to Riku to console the ailing boy.

'No... Riku...' Trigger breathed, getting closer to the door slowly, his mind swirling with anger and fear. He suddenly rushed to the door, but once he placed a hand on it's wooden frame, he was instantly blown away by the pulse of energy. He landed on the floor with a hard thump and he felt his tiny claws burn from the searing heat of the energy. He lay on the ground, shaking... He stood up, not knowing what to do. He looked up at the door, feeling helpless.

'No... RIKU!!!' he screamed out. If only Riku could have heard him...

_**XXXX**_

"You know... This isn't so bad anymore..." Lucinda said softly, getting used to walking in the blistering cold sewage. Quasimodo didn't respond. He was still intent on only finding Esmeralda and warning her about the coming danger to her and the gypsies. Phoebus sighed.

"Yes... But... Something's not right." He groaned, waving his torch around. Quasimodo turned to face him, still walking forward though.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Phoebus looked around, seeming agitated.

"This... It's too easy. We should have run into something a guard... or a booby trap... " Suddenly the torch Phoebus was holding went out and everything fell into utter darkness. "... Or an ambush." He finished, and just as he uttered those words, tens of torches lit and Lucinda's eyes focused on the sight of many men, roaring and cheering as they had surrounded the trio, high and low. She gasped at the sighed of the strange crowd as several jumped down from their perch high above and grabbed hold of Quasimodo's, Phoebus's and Lucinda's hands, firmly grasping them and pulling them behind their backs, restraining them rigorously. Lucinda cried out in shock and Quasimodo and Phoebus struggled instantly. They tried to fight until a tall, lanky man stepped out of the crowd. His high, helium-like voice sprung out in the crowd.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" He asked, bending down to look at the three face to face. Several other men shouted out what they were in their opinions.

"Trespassers!"

"Spies!" They cried out. Phoebus was enraged.

"We're not spies, we're-" He was about to speak until someone behind each of the three gagged him, Quasimodo and Lucinda, not giving them the chance to speak. The tall, leader man leered into Phoebus's face, seeming pleasantly agitated.

"Don't interrupt me." He spoke, rolling his R's vibrantly, pointing a finger at the ex-captain. The thin man stood up straight, holding a candle, "You're very clever to have found our hideaway..." He said, flipping the candle, and in thin air, it came to life by magically igniting. "Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale.", leaning the burning candle over his head to light another tall, white candle. The other gypsies laughed as he taunted the three people and he twirled the candles with great pizzazz as he guffawed loudly. "To the Court of Miracles!!" He cheered, the other men, obviously gypsies, roared with glee and they took hold of their prisoners and they began to drag the three through the halls of the sewer, taking them out of the murky waters and leading them down a stone-lain hallway, cheering and laughing, taunting their new captives.

Lucinda was enraged. She had spent the last hour in a murky stinky, freezing sewer all to save these bilge-rats from impending doom and this is how they greet them? Binding and gagging them and taking them to some place called the Court of Miracles? Her face was turning a new shade of red with each insult that she got, often by some fat, grubby greasy gypsy blowing kisses and playing with her mint locks as he said 'Mm- My! Aren't we lovely? I'd like to take you and show _you_ a good time, little girl!"Each one would grossly laugh at their own comment and continue to harass the girl in so many wrong ways. Phoebus and Quasimodo turned to watch as she absorbed each of the men's 'sexy' taunts and they looked on as they could see her anger build on, but she refused to look at any of them, trying to keep what was left of her princess dignity. She continued to inhale the smoky scent of the rag that bound her mouth and she could feel her head hurting with all the new ideas that would pop into her head of ways the she could stop the men. But she knew that if she was going to do anything, she'd have to wait. It was too crowded to try and pull any tricks now.

It was several minutes until the lanky, leader gypsy somersaulted out into a large, court-like opening, brightly lighted as though it were day, even though they were still underground. He led his men over to a large wooden post that overlooked the tiny underground village and the gypsies pushed and shoved Lucinda, Phoebus and Quasimodo up the steps and onto the platform. The black haired leader rushed up to the front and began to address to his following gypsies what was about to occur.

"Gather around, everybody, there's good 'noose' tonight!" He called. Lucinda's heart raced with fear. Noose? That meant... She looked up, and sure enough, above her hung four ropes, tied in loops and secured as nooses.

They were going to be hung.

XXXX

Cliffhanger!! Muhahahaha!! How will Lucinda escape the clutches of the gypsies?!And will they stop Frollo?! AHH!! The torture!!


	19. The war of Notre Dame

'Oh, My God...' Lucinda thought as she looked up at the four nooses that hung above their heads. Several gypsies behind them began to lower the ropes down so they could place them around their prisoners' necks. She looked down with wide, frightened eyes to see that a crowd was beginning to form. They watched with great interest as the leader continued to make jests and jokes about his prisoners, which made his fellow gypsies laugh.

"We've got... Look at this, a triple header!! Two of Frollo's spies! His captain of the guard, his loyal bell-ringing henchman, and-" He came to Lucinda, who's orange eyes flared like fire as she stared at the gypsy. She already hated him as she stared into his face. His large eyes looked at her inquisitively and he wrinkled his large, triangular nose in question of who on earth this strange girl was, "Well, I'd ask her who she is, but I'm afraid the moment I remove her gag, she'll bite me!" He chortled out to the audience, who roared in laughter, "But no doubt, she's these men's partner in crime, and she must pay the debt of her sins brought onto her by her master, Judge Claude Frollo." The gypsy looked at Lucinda menacingly, as she tried to get the images of obeying Frollo out of her head. She felt the uncomfortable horror of one of the gypsies placing one of the looped ropes around her neck. She began to feel her heart race as she tried to stay calm.

'Riku... Trigger... Ansem... help me...' She thought, her eyes beginning to sting with tears. She looked out to the crowd, looking at their angry pleasant faces, when something caught her eye. Something purple... and white... with black hair... and a goat...

'Esmeralda!' She thought. She knew that the gypsy she'd met earlier was rushing to help the three, and she looked over at the leading gypsy, who was walking to the lever to drop the trio to their deaths... Lucinda would shift her head to the crowd to find Esmeralda, then to the gypsy, back and forth... No good. Esmeralda was too far away, she wasn't going to make it... the lead gypsy began to pull the lever with a demented look on his face. He pulled, and just as the lever was nearly halfway to it's releasing point, and Esmeralda nearly to the point of stopping him, Lucinda didn't know what to do... she had to halt him. Esmeralda wasn't going to make it... Her head hurt; she just wanted to scream.

So she did. She inhaled greatly, feeling her chest expand, and with the force of the night Riku cleaned her burnt arm, she screamed through her gag, loud and long, cutting through the talk of the court, rendering everyone there speechless in surprise. Quasimodo and Phoebus looked over at her, jumping from her sudden shriek of terror. Esmeralda continued to run, trying to get to the three prisoners in time as Lucinda began to run out of breath. The head gypsy stopped pulling the lever and stared at Lucinda as though she were possessed by some demon, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly dropped as she went on with her cry. Esmeralda continued to cut through the crowd, nearly there; she had to wait for a good quiet moment to call out to the lead gypsy, whose name was Clopin. She hurried, knowing there wasn't much time until Lucinda gave out.

The girl screamed until she could almost feel her lungs deflating in her chest. It was a good nearly twelve seconds of extra time, and her voice and breath finally gave out and her cry ebbed. All the gypsies continued to stare as the girl slightly doubled over catching her breath. Mouths opened, the crowd was ready to laugh, which they erupted into a crowd of giggle fits a good second after her scream subsided. Esmeralda continued to run, pushing people aside. Clopin was on the verge of tears as he rolled in laughter, holding onto the lever.

"Goodness, Gracious! We must be getting desperate now, eh?" He chuckled. The laughter began to cease and Esmeralda got closer as the crowd became quiet, Lucinda looked up and felt lightheaded, but she could see Esmeralda was just a few feet away from the front of the crowd, "But desperate won't help you..." He grinned, beginning to pull on the lever once again.

"_STOP_!!" came a loud, plea. Phoebus, Quasimdo and a tired Lucinda looked up to find Esmeralda, who appeared in front of the crowd, panting. With her white goat, she stepped forward, ready to put and end to the execution.

"Esmeralda!" Phoebus and Quasimodo cried through their muffled states and Clopin took his hands off of the lever.

"Esmeralda, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, a bit agitated that his execution was going awry. Esmeralda rushed up the steps and onto the top of the wooden post to help the three.

"These three aren't spies, they're our friends!" She said, rushing to untie the gags behind Quasimodo's face, Phoebus after him, then Lucinda.

"Why didn't they say so?" Clopin asked with a sarcastic laugh. Phoebus and Quasimodo stared at him angrily.

"We _did_ say so!" they corrected him once their mouths were free. Esmeralda continued on to untie their hands.

"Quasimodo helped me escape the Cathedral, and Phoebus saved a family that Frollo was ready to destroy, nearly costing his life." She told the gypsies. Clopin smiled and nodded.

"Ah, yes, but um-" He pointed to Lucinda, "What about her?" He asked. Esmeralda untied Lucinda as she caught her breath from her scream, and the girl swiftly ripped the noose away from her neck and she raced over to Clopin, pointing a finger rather violently at his face.

"You slimy coward!!I should see that you rot in Hell for doing this to me you pompous spitwad!" She screamed out for all of the gypsies to hear. Lucinda vented out all of her frustration of everything that had happened to her over the course of the last few days to Clopin, who seemed to take it rather well as he listened to her, a leisure-like smirk upon his face. Esmeralda, Phoebus, Quasimodo and the gypsies on the other hand stared on, surprised at her outburst, "And I would NEVER, nor HAVE I ever been in cahoots with old fart Frollo! I'm just here to look for some stinking door that leads to eternal darkness, just so my friend's mentor can leave me and him and the rest of the world ALONE!!!" Her throat now stung from the harsh abuse it had endured over the past few minutes as she panted after her venting.

"...So... You're ok?" Clopin asked the girl rather calmly. Lucinda pointed her finger again and inhaled swiftly... But after quick thinking and judgement, she relived herself of her tension and she put her arm to her side, sighing.

"Well... Yeah. I am now. But still, you shouldn't greet people like that!" She roared. Esmeralda came up to Lucinda, placing her hands on the young girl's shoulders.

"Honestly, Lucinda... We don't have much of a choice. This is our only sanctuary, and if we go up to the streets, we're constantly mocked and ridiculed, and in Frollo's case, we're targets. We have no place up there as long as he walks the streets. We need to protect our only home. And make sure we survive, and that we're not hunted like dogs." She explained, "That's why we take such caution with strangers in our midst down here in the sewers."

Lucinda listened and she lowered her head. The young princess never needed to wonder about if she was going to be safe when she went to bed, because she was guarded in her castle and by guards that served her and Ansem. Only recently had she begun to know the terror of being hunted for something important, and it was still slightly new to her. She sighed, looking out to all the gypsies. They were all dressed in rags, their hair askew and each of them were slightly dirty and messy. She looked up at Esmeralda sadly.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I know how you feel, but... I've been so preoccupied with all my other frustrations that things kept on piling up. I need to find this Door to Darkness and I have a little less than four days left... Then I get myself tangled in this mess... I don't know what to do."

"Perhaps you could search around here. This area is large enough. Why don't you try searching a little more for what you need?" Esmeralda offered to her. Lucinda looked down at the ground and sighed. She knew she needed to search, for all she knew, she could have been standing on the Door to Darkness at that very moment. She nodded, feeling Esmeralda take her hands off of the girl's shoulders, and she began to walk away. Phoebus and Quasimodo watching her. She turned to face them as Phoebus chuckled and patted the girls' back.

"You're certainly something else, princess. I've never exactly heard anything like that before." He chuckled talking bout her outburst to Clopin, making Lucinda feel a little better, and a little more silly. She smiled at the two and grinned.

"Thanks." She said softly, "Oh," She turned around and looked at Clopin. "Sorry... About... calling you a-"

"Don't worry about it. I've been called worse." Clopin motioned his hand that seemed to brush away the problem. Lucinda smiled and nodded. Quasimodo stepped up to talk to Lucinda. He seemed anxious to get their mission finished.

"Remember, Lucinda, I need to get back to the cathedral soon, so-"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Quasi. I think this is going to be the last place I search on this world. If I'm not finished by the time you need to leave, go on without me and I'll come back soon. You just do what you need to do, I won't stop you." She assured him. Quasimodo smiled and nodded back to her watching her beam a grin and begin to walk away. She walked down the stairs off of the platform and down to the stone ground, where the gypsies watched her intently. She cut through the crowd as they parted to let her though. The princess looked around at all the places she could search. There were ladders left and right, various tents and little huts. She wondered which ones to search. She found a ladder that reached high up to the ceiling of the village, and she decided that would be her fist stop.

Esmeralda watched as Lucinda began to climb a ladder shortly in the distance. She then turned to Quasimodo and Phoebus, quite curious to why they were there.

"So. What brings you three to the Court of Miracles?" She asked, walking up to Phoebus, placing a hand on his shoulder fondly. Phoebus's face remained still as stone.

"Frollo's coming."

"What?" She gasped. Quasimodo walked up to her, fearful for his friend's life.

"It's true, he told me."

"He's attacking at dawn. With soldiers and Heartless." Phoebus grimly spoke. Clopin was shocked.

"How could he know where we live?" He asked, a little skeptical about the whole thing.

"We're not sure, but he sounded pretty serious." Phoebus said. Esmeralda looked at Clopin.

"What are we to do?" She asked. The lead gypsy pondered on this and he looked out to the crowd,. Some people had dispersed, but some were still standing around, gossiping. He came to a decision.

"We leave."

"We can't leave the Court of Miracles! It's our only home!"

"We have no other choice!" He said firmly, walking out to the front of the wooden lynching post. He began to address the gypsies, Lucinda watching from atop her perch as she searched for anything that might give her clues to finding this 'Door to Darkness'. She could hear the crowd gasping and crying out in shock. She leaned over and watched the groups of people begin to rush off into their tents and little homes, preparing to leave immediately. Esmeralda sighed, shaking her head, but Phoebus came over to comfort her. She felt good in the arms of the ex-captain, and she turned to look him in the eyes.

"How did you find this place?" She asked. Phoebus smiled widely.

"It was Quasimodo. If he hadn't helped, I would have never found this place."

"**_Nor would I!!"_** Struck a deep, menacing tone to all of the gypsies. Esmeralda, Phoebus, Quasimodo and Clopin jerked their heads up to see what was happening but before they knew what was occurring, a horde of human soldiers and Air Pirate Heartless began to invade the room. Everyone in the court began to scream and run about once they saw the ambush. Esmeralda, Phoebus, Clopin and Quasimodo rushed to the stairs of the wooden lynching post to see what was happening. The soldiers dodged Quasimodo, but they captured Esmeralda, Phoebus and Clopin. The four people tried desperately to help each other, but they couldn't make it to one another to give their aid as Quasimodo was restrained by an Air pirate.

Lucinda heard the horrified screams, screams more terrifying than before when the gypsies had learned of Frollo's coming, and she whipped her head around to see what was going on. She swiftly dropped to the bottom of the deck she was standing on so she couldn't be seen from below. She watched from high above as she saw Frollo emerge from the entrance of the small village, pleasantly evil looking. He watched in monotone glee as all of these 'sinners' were captured and restrained in front of him. The princess shook in fear as she watched all of those poor human beings run in circles, screaming, fearing for their lives... It was reminiscent of the day when Castle Bastion went to ruin. Once the crowd had been secured, Frollo began to walk out into the opened area, smiling wickedly.

"Well... My my, look at this." He chuckled. He slowly walked over to Quasimodo, placing a hand semi-fondly on his head.

"Good work my boy, I always knew I could always count on you." He almost taunted the poor hunchback, who stared at his master in horror.

"What?" He nearly sobbed. Esmeralda tried to break free from the guard that was holding her back as she snarled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why he led me right to you my dear. Right from the cathedral to the ground we stand on." He told the young woman. Phoebus sighed and lowered his head.

"That's why that door was unlocked in the stairwell." He groaned. His voice caught Frollo's attention and he grinned once again..

"My, what do we have here? Captain Phoebus back from the dead. A miracle no doubt." He chortled, "Now... Where's that other gypsy girl?" He asked, looking around.

"What other gypsy?" Quasimodo asked. Frollo looked back to the young man, staring as Quasimodo as though he were retarded.

"That girl I met just a few hours earlier. The one that pelted me with those eggs while we were... talking." Frollo said with hints of anger. Lucinda could hear him talking about her, but she didn't want to go down there. She was frozen, unsure of what to do. Her mind clouded watching the captive people. "Well... wherever she is... She won't escape me. Not for long." Frollo growled, thinking about the audacity of that strange girl to hit him with eggs, "But in any case... There will be a little bonfire out in the square at dusk and you're all invited to attend." He said, placing his attention on Esmeralda, "Now, lock them up." He called out to his soldiers and Heartless. Lucinda recognized the species he was using and remembered their strengths and weaknesses easily. She watched as Frollo walked past Quasimodo, telling one of his guards to have him taken away to the bell tower. "...and make sure he stays there." He growled as two guards took a depressed Quasimodo and they began to drag him out of the Court of Miracles. Lucinda watched as everyone was filed out of the area, and she was the only person remaining. She sat there, high up near the ceiling and she could barely move out of fear.

The room remained silent after the siege and Lucinda began to move a little more. She shook from the stunning turn of events that just transpired and she stood up, beginning to walk back to the ladder, having found no sign of any Door. Besides. This was more important anyway... Or at least, it felt AS important.

"Riku... I'm sorry... I can't search for the Door right now.. I've got to help these people..." She approached the ground and her legs shook as she could see debris from ripped tents and huts, small traces of blood here and there. Some poor gypsy must have struggled too hard. How would she help? Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Phoebus had become friends to her. She dropped to her knees. She knew she had to help, but... How?

"Maybe..." She began, looking at her shaking hands, "Maybe Riku _can _help me...Heartless... I'll fight Heartless with Heartless."

_**XXXX**_

Riku screamed as he bolted towards Maleficent, sword in hand. He ran as fast as his legs could take him and Maleficent watched, calm and still as stone, whip in hand. Riku had nothing on his mind but showing the sorceress what he was made of when he was given a chance and not tied to the ceiling or whipped like a dog. With his winged sword in hand, he accelerated and ran across the room, ready to slice his mistress in two. Trigger watched once again, having not seen the boy in five hours. Maleficent had healed some of Riku's injuries just so he could at least stand up for himself in his training.

"Now... Prove yourself, dear boy, and your training won't be as painful as your last two sessions." Maleficent calmly spoke to her trainee, who was still hurtling towards her like a rhinoceros. He ran, going faster with each step, and just as he reached a stabbing point around Maleficent, she suddenly lurched forward and lashed her ship out to grab Riku's sword. The boy watched helplessly as the Cat 'O Nine Tails whirled itself around his winged sword and Maleficent instantly yanked the weapon out of his hands. Riku gasped as his sword shot over to Maleficent and his hands were suddenly grasping nothingness. He ran past Maleficent, his shock growing with each heartbeat. Once he skidded to a stop, he didn't even look at Maleficent. Instead, after a moment of self deliberation and realizing what had happened, he kneeled down on the ground. One knee on the floor, the other supporting his right arm which ran it's hand across his head in shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, gasping for air. His throat burned with thirst for water which had not been his for hour and his thirst seared his throat with his exercise. He had failed.

Maleficent took the sword in her hands, smiling gleefully. Trigger watched from behind the window, like always, and he felt fear creep up his spine, sensing danger.

'Ohh... No...' The Shadow whispered, watching Riku stand, his legs wobbling.

"Riku. What happened? I really thought you were going to get me." She taunted. Riku stood looking at his hands, shaking from fear. He didn't face his mentor, but for the first time in hours, he talked to her without using the word 'witch' or 'hate' or Lucinda'.

"Yeah... I did too." He spoke. His mouth was dry and his words seemed to come out hazily as though his mouth were a desert.

"Too bad. Unfortunately... You failed the first out of many tests to come. Do you know what the penalty is?" She asked. Riku still didn't look at he, but from the tone of her voice, he could tell it wasn't good.

"N...no ma'am... I don't..." He shivered. He could hear Maleficent's steps over to him. She came closer as her student still refused to face her. He sensed her coming closer, and out of nowhere, she was right behind him. She came close to him, her hot breath at his ear. Riku shivered, the strangeness of it all creeping in his mind.

"The sentence- Is having the pleasure of reliving your first two training sessions Only, There'll be less action. More talk But I assure you, each wrong answer to my questions, you'll pay the price."She hissed, caressing her whip. Riku mentally groaned, not showing his fear, but he did close his eyes tightly in exasperation. Suddenly, a banging sound was heard on glass and the two turned to look at the source of the noise.

It was Trigger, He was furious and he began to scream at Maleficent.

'You can't DO THAT!! YOU'LL KILL HIM!!' He cried out, knowing what Riku would probably answer all of her 'questions' wrong. Riku stared at Trigger with a worried look on his face, staring at the Shadow as he continued to scream to the two in the room. 'Riku!! RUN!! You've got to get out!!' Maleficent became frustrated with the Shadow, but she paid no attention to him.

"Don't listen to him, Riku. You need to train." She cooed evilly, brushing her thin, long claw-like fingers across Riku's cheek. The boy shivered in fear, but he sighed it off. He walked over to the middle of the training area, ready to answer the first question in her arsenal. The sorceress followed him, ignoring Trigger's loud screaming and banging on the window. She hated that Shadow. She didn't know why she wouldn't kill him, but it seemed that him living through the fear of his best friend out in harm's way and watching one of his new friends being tortured was punishment enough. So she just ignored him.

Maleficent approached Riku. She looked into his face and saw he was trying to act brave. His eyes quivered with fear and he tried to suppress his shaking. His face was fixed on an angry, frightened emotion, and Maleficent loved it.

"Let's see here...Question number one. What is your top priority here in Hollow Bastion?" She asked. Riku had already heard this question. And after correcting her twice about the name of this place, it's right name according to Lucinda being Castle Bastion, he had been whipped severely before he got to his real answer.

"... I..." He wanted so bad to correct Maleficent... But something stopped him. "I'm here to save Kairi." He spoke. Maleficent's heart soared and a twisted smile donned her face.

"Very good Riku. Question two... Who is the enemy?"

"Sora." He spoke that answer without fear. But Maleficent didn't like it.

"There are two answers to that question, Riku. Sora and..?" She asked. Riku suddenly felt his mind clot; he knew what else she wanted.

"Sora... And... And..." He didn't want to say it. He wouldn't. "I... I don't know who else, ma'am." He lied. He knew Maleficent wanted him to say Lucinda, but even now, when his training was beginning to peak, he couldn't say it. Maleficent's face darkened and she sighed. Shaking her head. She didn't know what she was going to do with this boy.

"Dear Riku... That answer... It's WRONG!" She screamed, firing a gravity-based blast to her pupil, who screamed in agony as he suddenly flew backwards and firmly onto the ground. The remaining energy placed great pressure on his chest, making it hard to breathe. He began to gasp and breathe for air harder and harder each second the burst of gravity was upon him. Trigger screamed out to Riku, but Maleficent finally became furious with the Shadow's interfering and she faced the Shadow, not able to take much more of his cries. She finally sent a Defender out to silence him and escort him up to Lucinda's room. She watched as the large beast made it's way over to the Shadow, grabbing him by his tiny arms. She watched as she listened to the energy suppressing Riku subsided, looking at Trigger squirm and curse at Maleficent.

"That ought to give us some peace and quiet." She growled. She placed her attention back to Riku as she watched him struggle to breathe. She sighed and shook her head in exasperation, knowing it would take a while to crack Riku's shell. But she was determined to do it within the next few days.

"Riku. The second answer was Lucinda. I know you knew that answer. But I know you don't want to say it, because you _loove_ her." She mocked him as he remained on the ground, exhausted already, not even after an hour of training. Maleficent frowned and groaned in agitation, "I swear, boy, you must learn that this girl is trying to stop you from saving Kairi!" She screamed. But Riku still had words left to breathe.

"... No... She didn't try to... stop me... Not once... Kairi's... Her cousin... She wouldn't-"

"Oh, shut up you stupid boy! Don't you understand? She's the enemy! She and her friend don't believe you can wield the Keyblade! They don't have faith in you!"

"... Trigger's the one... who doesn't believe-"

"Then why are you friends?!?!" Maleficent screamed. "Why do you trust in his kindness when he gives you no support in the fact that you CAN take back the Keyblade?! Why have you befriended him?!?!"

"... He... knows I gave in to the darkness-"

"So what?! Who says you can't take the Keyblade back? Just because you accepted darkness doesn't mean you can't become The key's wielder once again!"

"...I... I never even got to hold the Keyblade..."

"I can help you take it from Sora!"

"The Key... It _was _supposed to be mine?"

"Yes!"

"...What should I do to take it back?"

"Follow me, Riku! That's it! Follow me, forget your past and focus on your heart! Focus on your love for Kairi and her safe-being!"

"But... Lucinda... I love her too-"

"How do you know she'll live through her ordeals in space?"

"That will be your fault."

"But if Kairi truly loves you the way you love her... You won't have to choose between the two anymore."

"...Choose..."

Do you want to choose?"

"No... But I love them both... And how will I know Kairi truly loves me?"

"All we have to do is regain the Keyblade, Riku. Forget your past and focus on the recuperation of your heart! I want to help you!"

"...Help..."

"Let me help you win back your heart! Your strength and your true friends!!"

"My...Friends..." Riku slowly, but surely, began to lift himself off of the ground. He was shaking as he started to stand. Although he was slightly hunched over from pain, he tried to drag himself over to Maleficent, who watched him with growing hope. He stood there, in front of her, grasping his side in pain as he looked up at his mentor, looking desperate.

"Let me help you." She whispered to him, watching him slightly absorb his past, his love for Kairi, his hate for Sora... He began to remember it all.

"...You'd help me get the Keyblade? It's truly mine?"

"Yes, dear boy. Do you want what is truly yours back in your grasp? What you never got to experience shall be a reality if you listen to me. Do not think of your harsh past, for once you are master of the Key, none of that will matter, and you and Kairi will be together." She hissed, leaning down and placing a hand on his cheek. A glow surrounded her hand and Riku could feel a strange energy surge through his body. He sighed, feeling all of his pain, hunger, thirst, every impurity fade as she healed him. He closed his eyes and felt his body stand up straight. His body no longer ached, his head no longer was cloudy or unsure, and he opened his turquoise blue eyes and looked up at his mentor as he stood up with confidence, his Heartless suit suddenly appeared on his body.

"I love Lucinda..."

"You love Kairi."

"I love... Kairi... and Lu-"

"You've known Kairi longer."

"Kairi also loves Sora."

"Sora will not be in this world for much longer."

"...I love them both..."

"How far is Lucinda willing to go in your relationship? You've only known her for hardly even a week."

"...I...I don't know... But-"

"Riku. Do not worry about anything anymore. All I need you to understand is that you're fighting for Kairi's heart. And you need to be strong too. Just follow me and what I have to say. Listen to my words, and I will help you." She whispered.

Riku looked down on the ground. He could see Maleficent move about and take one of his hands as she placed his winged sword bac in his grasp. Once his weapon was with him, he clenched it tightly, just wanting out of this situation. Kairi... He had not seen her in so long... Her beautiful blue eye shone in his head like diamonds, her vibrant red hair was soft, like the silk that was made at the Islands... Kairi... It was all coming back, and like that evening when he had accepted his potential from Maleficent, his body glowed a jade green color. His mind was becoming clearer.

"I love... Kairi..."

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda knew what she was doing was draining her of precious energy and time, but she had to do this.

She was summoning Heartless out of thin air just how Riku had taught her during their few days together, and with the knowledge she had, she knew which Heartless to summon. Plenty of Defenders, for battling, Wyverns, for retreating up to the Cathedral and air attacks -She was basically calling the Heartless that resided back at Castle Bastion, those were the ones she knew best.

She was still in the Court of Miracles, and she'd called upon enough Heartless to inhabit the small square. The Defenders lashed their shields at one another, testing their strength while the Wyverns were perched high up, watching the dumb tank-like Defenders trying to act strong. Lucinda had just finished summoning up some Wizards, for who knows what, and she felt a little tired. Wiping a little sweat off of her brow she wondered what time it was, but she knew at least four hours had to have progressed, and it would probably take another four hours just to find her way through the sewers and to the cathedral, getting past soldiers and Heartless.

"I swear, if those Air Pirates lay so much as _one_ hand on me I will _lose_ it." She sternly muttered, looking over the final products of her summoning. They seemed to be fine Heartless, strong and powerful, plenty of stamina... But would they obey?

"ALRIGHT YA PUNKS, PAY ATTENTION!!" She suddenly screamed throughout the court to get their attention. Each of the Heartless, high or low, stopped what they were doing and their heads whizzed around to face her, almost frightened at her tone of voice and they almost hunched down in fear. She saw they were good, obedient Heartless that listened well and she giggled at herself.

"Heehee... I just sounded just like Ansem..." She whispered, remembering when the king would become infuriated often times at a Defender for breaking something or tripping him with their gargantuan feet while he tried to walk through the halls. They listened intently still, watching her. She knew she'd have to tell them about their battle sometime, and hopefully, they were going to listen and fight well and remain obedient. She watched them as they stood still and clam, awaiting her orders.

"Well... I guess I should tell you what we're doing here... Uhh..... We're gonna fight!" She yelled, thrusting her fist into the air. The Heartless instantly roared in approval and Lucinda smirked, knowing exactly how to arouse Heartless she continued to pep-talk them for their upcoming battle "How's fighting a few humans and Air Soldiers sound for fun for tonight?" She yelled out, getting an immediate response of roars and screams from the creatures. She knew she sounded totally corny, but it was only way she knew how to get the Heartless to listen, was to make the point loud and simple. The Heartless finally quieted down and she continued to tell them about their plan for that evening.

"We attack in the evening, when Frollo plans to have his 'bonfire'. We're going to stop him from harming anyone and we're going to save the gypsies and Quasimodo from his rule, is everything on that clear?" She yelled out, watching all of the creatures nod or shrug in slight agreement. She knew she needed to try to act more convincing. "Good, now, as for the fight, just pay attention to me! Whack them, zap them, hit them, kick them, bite them punch them, I don't care, just get rid of the opposite side!" She screamed, hoping they were listening. As she coached them on, she became a little braver with each word. She was actually anticipating this fight after ten minutes of pep-talking. She knew she didn't have to help, but she wanted to. No city should have to endure pain because of one man's search for a woman. There was nothing wrong with Esmeralda, she was a kind woman, so she knew she'd have to show Frollo that later on in the evening with a beating. She just hoped she could be of at least some service to Paris.

_**XXXX**_

Trigger felt himself being thrust into Lucinda's room forcefully by the two Defenders. They threw him in as though he were some form of a rotten carcass and he hit the stone floor with great force and hit skidded to a stop and he made contact with the cold stone ground. He groaned through the aching pains of his tiny body and it took him a few seconds to regain his composure before he began to lift himself off of the ground. He swerved as he stood, his little legs a little wobbly from the impact, but before the Defenders could leave, the little Shadow tried to get some answers.

'Wait!' He pleaded, hoping to at least be listened to by creatures of his own kind. The two Defenders stopped and they turned to face the small prisoner, their shields still snarling and growling. Trigger stumbled over as he made his way over to the large Heartless. He slowly came to his senses as his body ceased to ache quickly and he began to question the two large beasts, 'Why? Why are you doing this?' He pleaded to know. The two Defenders stared at him, silently for a minute, until one of them decided to communicate with him.

'Mistress Maleficent is teaching Master Riku his place. You have been interfering with the training he needs.' One of them growled.

'But you don't need to listen! You can ignore Maleficent, she's not your boss! You don't have-'

'Mistress Maleficent is what we need for our future. She shall show us the way to power and she will become Queen of everything, and in return for our assistance, she will reward us greatly.'

'But what about Lucinda? Don't you care about her? She's one of the reasons the two of you are here! It's because of Ansem's work, and hers as well!'

'They did nothing to give us positions of power. Besides. The royal family is gone. Ansem is presumably dead, the Princess is out on some wild goose chase that she cannot possibly succeed in, Princess Kairi is heartless and the adult royals were more than likely taken in the destruction of the Destiny Islands. The royal are defeated and we stand firm with mistress Maleficent. We suggest you do the same.' The other Defender gruffly snapped. Trigger felt a pang of disgust in his half heart.

'Ungrateful worms! You'd throw away your family for power?! Aren't you at all worried about Lucinda!?'

'The princess uses us like toys and slaves. Why should we care?'

"Has Maleficent brainwashed you too?! Lucinda loves all of you Heartless! She'd never use you as slaves!'

'This talk is done, halfling. We care not for the princess, nor king Ansem. We couldn't give a snot whether either of them return alive, and that is all we have to say to you.' The second Defender abrasively snarled once more, giving Trigger a piece of it's mind. The small Shadow was taken back at the crudity of the beasts' answers and he remained silent and hurt. He watched as they turned around and left the room, stomping loudly and slamming the stone door behind them, locking Trigger inside of the room. The Shadow felt chill run up his spine and his body turn cold. He looked to the floor and didn't know what to think. His head hurt with the words of the Defenders. He flopped down on the floor and sighed, not knowing what to do. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this room and he wasn't sure how long it would be until he was released.

'Lucinda, where are you?' The little Shadow whispered to himself, remembering Riku's face as he was told that he would be enduring his first two training sessions over again. Lucinda needed to find that door... Unless...

The Defender's words replayed in Trigger's head one more time:

_'The princess is out on some wild goose chase that she possibly cannot succeed in.'_

Trigger shuddered and wondered what in the world he meant... Was Lucinda going to be okay? The little Shadow stood up, his stomach knotting in fear for his best friend, and in anxiety over Riku's condition. His two friends were both in some sort of danger while all he could do now was just sit around and wait for a turn point. He hoped Lucinda would be back soon, but it was more than likely she was going to use all of her remaining three days to go and search, not giving up until the very last second was spent. He walked over to the window to look out on the world, which he could barely see. This castle had become the world in the actual earth's destruction, and it was all because of the Heartless. The creatures Ansem had spilled his life into creating... His being and soul, sweat blood and tears, had turned on him. Just like the Behemoth.

Everything that had belonged to King Ansem was gone. His world, his kingdom, his research, maybe even his life... And now Maleficent had the gall to send his beloved niece out into space to search for a Door that lead to Eternal Darkness? It was all too much. Trigger hated to see such wonderful people and places go to rot. He wasn't related to the royal family by blood, but Ansem and Lucinda made him feel like it.

He sighed, looking up at the portrait that Lucinda had rescued from the library. There he was, in the little princess's arms, seeming to cling on for dear life in her loose grip. Ansem stood behind the six-year-old, one of his strong hands on Lucinda's shoulders, a regal smile on his face. Princess Jesslinne stood to Ansem's left, and Lucinda's and Kairi's grandmother left of her. Kairi and her parents Subaru and Kincaid stood to Ansem's right, smiling happily.

Trigger knew how Lucinda felt, to not have parents. He and Lucinda often envied Kairi whenever she'd brag about how much fun she had with mommy and daddy the earlier night; but then Ansem would come and liven the little ones' day up.

'Lucinda... I really hope these next few days go by quickly... I don't know how we're all going to stand being stuck with Maleficent like this...' Trigger spoke to himself, worried about Riku's well-being. He tried to stay confident, but it seemed that even confidence wasn't going to work in these situations. Instead, all he could do was hope and pray. And it killed him to think about anything happening to his precious friend Lucinda.

_**XXXX**_

"Ohh... I hate the sewer, I hate cold water... I hate PARIS PERIOD!" Lucinda grimaced as she and her Heartless army walked through the cold waters of the sewers. The freezing cold sewage bit at Lucinda's legs and she shivered and mumbled to herself, cursing in colorful words. The Defenders behind her grunted as they'd bump into one another, often times lashing out at the Wyverns that hovered above them, becoming agitated at their kicking and squallering from up above. The wizards floated around Lucinda, giving off light from their wands to show the way.

Lucinda treaded through the sludgy, smelly water, plugging her nose as though the smell was toxic. Her army didn't seem to care, she actually thought the Defenders _liked _it. No matter, she just hoped she was near the destination. At least an hour had passed since beginning their journey starting from the Court of Miracles and through the sewers and it was about this time hours ago that Lucinda, Phoebus and Quasimodo had found _their _way through the sewers from the city up above... And she was actually right in her beliefs she was nearing the exit. Steeped in the dim, fading light of the Wizard's wand was a doorway. She gasped in delight, and as fast as her numb legs could take her, she tried to run, addressing her squad to follow.

They waded through the murky waters, approaching the door, and once they picked themselves out of the sludge and grime, Lucinda tried her best to ignore her freezing cold legs and run right up the stairwell, her squad of Heartless, in single file, following her. She seemed to recognize the stairway, and as she continued to go higher up, she could see a blue light...

It was the sky. Lucinda was looking up at the blue sky through the opening of the coffin that Quasimodo had opened. She grinned and cheered to herself, beginning to run as fast as she could up the stairs without slipping. As she rushed to the top, she could feel it getting slightly colder, but it was a little warmer than in the sewers. She climbed to the top of the stairs and reached the top after several minutes of nearly running. She then began to climb over the barrier, giddiness beginning to take her over as she began to realize that a huge fight was going to be her hands later on in the evening... But she actually couldn't wait for it.

After climbing out of the box that held the stairs, she proceeded to help some of the Heartless over the barrier as well, but she had some Defenders stay at the post, to make sure no one escaped through down to the Court during the scrimmage, and besides, it would help her army size; with all the creatures she had with her, she looked pretty suspicious.

So with a little thinking, she sent some Wizards off to the west for some scouring and some Wyverns out to the ways of the Cathedral to check on Quasimodo, but she kept the Defenders with her, and luckily, she had kept Quasimodo's cloak with her, it was freezing cold outside. After a little planning, she wrapped the cloak around her tightly and giggled with excitement over her situation. She decided to disguise herself as a worker for Frollo, preparing to deliver some new Heartless to fight alongside of him. An awful idea, yes, but it was the best she could think of.

With those small plans and some huge anticipation, she began on her way through chill Paris, wondering how Riku and Trigger were holding up. Hopefully Trigger wasn't being too hard on Riku for something and she just hoped that Riku wasn't being harmed in any way. It would kill her to see him in any bad state when she returned, and the same went for Trigger. Ever since Maleficent threatened to kill the small Shadow before she made Lucinda leave... It made her anxious to know how the boys were doing. When she would return home, she was going to give Maleficent a nice big piece of her fist.

Walking through Paris was a little tricky...There were guards galore and most of them spent a lot of time stalking Lucinda, until she turned around and chewed them out, making her Defenders beat them up in the process. She didn't like walking through the streets right out in the open. She knew it was dangerous, but she was willing to take that risk to help Quasimodo, Phoebus, Esmeralda and the gypsies. Heck, even Clopin. He wasn't such a bad guy, and she knew it was the right thing to do. She knew that Ansem would be willing to take the risk, so why should she let the people of Paris down?

It took hours to find out where she was going. It was hard to get directions without being nearly strangled by police, not to mention it was also difficult to try to get innocent civilians who thought she was going to torch their houses to come out of hiding and tell her how remotely far she was from the square. She'd have to send her army twenty yards away before she could get anywhere close to five feet near the townspeople so she could at least _ask _a question on her whereabouts. But she was in luck at times and there were such things as brave and courteous folk in Paris that gave her kind directions.

It was quite a while, her search on foot. She must have started her hunt around eleven in the after noon, and by the time she could see the cathedral it was almost three thirty and her feet felt like they were going to fall off. Traveling long distances wasn't her thing.

"Oh my gosh!! How much longer?!" She groaned, taking a quick break. She sat down on a bench, her army staring at her. She sat there, feeling the cold wood chill her bottom and part of her legs, wondering if she'd get to the Cathedral in time. She shivered from the frigid air and looked up at the ice-blue sky. Her Wyverns had not yet reported back to her on the condition of Quasimodo. She knew, though, that Frollo's 'bonfire' was going to be in the evening. He said so in the Court of Miracles, so she knew she had plenty of time to make her move.

The Heartless stared at their master, bored, itching for action. They were promised a fight and all they had done was trek all over this primitive town for hours on end. They grunted and snarled as they waited. The Wyverns had already had a perch on top of several buildings, while the Wizards scoured the ground, watching some ants crawl by. Lucinda felt one of her Defenders hunch up close to her, it's shield snarling, baring it's sharp teeth. It stared up at her, with a seemingly hopeful, yet still demented face., but Lucinda couldn't help but smile. She patted the Heartless on the head and sighed, cloaking her self a little more with the cape, knowing she'd need to get back on task soon.

"Yeah... I know, I'm being lazy..." She mumbled to herself. She felt like she had plastered to the bench. She didn't want to continue through the winding streets and alleyways that seemed to take her nowhere. Her thoughts seemed to be everywhere, on the upcoming battle, the condition of her friends back home, even the condition of Quasimodo, whom was more than likely back at the cathedral. The Heatless were becoming restless, and Lucinda was just now becoming worried. She looked up to find the sun had climbed past it's noon mark and was halfway to setting on the other side of the world. She could feel her eyelids drooping.

It was a wonder she was even walking around. It hit her the reason she had not been herself was because she had not slept a wink the previous night, and it was possible she was going to go through another all-nighter. She yawned and placed her head in her hands, waiting for her legs to start working. She just wanted to curl up somewhere warm and drift off into a nice, peaceful sleep, but that wasn't about to happen, since a loud, ear-piercing shriek invaded her peace.

She quickly stood up, her heart raced at the sudden sound and she felt the chilling rush of adrenaline course through her body. When she finally looked above her, she found the Wyverns she'd sent to check on Quasimodo were returning to her. She smiled and sighed in relief, thankful it wasn't a horde of Air Soldiers. She watched as the red Heartless hover down to a landing near her, and she rushed over to the red beasts, itching to know how Quasimodo was.

"Well? Is he ok?" She asked, leaning over slightly, trying to keep their conversation quiet from the rest of the town. One of the Wyverns grunted to her, and as she translated, she listened carefully, hearing:

'He's chained up, looking out on the square. He's not himself. He's drained of any energy and won't move, he's probably feeling guilty about leading Frollo to the Court of Miracles.'

"He's not hurt?"

'Not at all. I think Frollo just wants him to suffer, really. The hunchback will have a birds-eye view of this party.'

"Any idea what this 'bonfire' of his is?"

'Not quite. All we did was check on Quasimodo, however, we did see the gypsies caged up in front of the stands, and a platform with a stake on it. I think it's going to be more than a 'bonfire'. I think someone's gonna be _burned_.'

"Any idea who?"

'No.' The Wyvern grunted back to her. Lucinda pondered on the Wyvern's words as the other red beasts watched her think. She stood up straight, trying to think on what to do.

"So, should we go and release Quasimodo?" She asked. The front Wyvern gave a shrug as best it could.

'Dunno. It might help. I'm not sure how much though.' The red creature growled. Lucinda sighed, looking over to her army, then back to the Wyvern.

"How far is the Cathedral?"

'In walking distance, two hours.'

"Two hours?! I didn't think it took us THAT long to get from the cathedral to the Court of Miracles!!" Lucinda shrieked.

'You've been going the wrong way, Princess. We can show you how to get there, but it might take a while.'

"By the time we get there, the fire will have started! And what took _you_ so long to find it!"

'We didn't know where to start looking. It was just an hour ago we really found out where to go and who to look for. We beat the information out of some Air Pirates.' It seemed to say with sense of guilty pleasure. But Lucinda sighed in exasperation, thinking about the time it was going to take to get to Quasimodo.

"That's so far away." She groaned.

'Then we'd best get moving, Princess. There's not much time.' The Wyvern spoke, flapping it's wings harshly as it began to rise from the ground. Lucinda watched it become airborne and fly up into the sky. 'Follow us, Princess, we'll show you the way to the cathedral, just stay quick on your feet and try to stay with us, alright?' It snarled down at her. Lucinda watched it hover in the air, and she smiled, nodding.

"Yup, I'm right behind you!" She spoke with confidence. She turned to her army and swiftly addressed them to follow, "C'mon, lazy-butts, time to go!" She sarcastically called out. They all looked up at her, noticing her slightly more chipper attitude, and sensing they were suddenly becoming closer to their scrimmage, they instantly began to rush and follow after her, clanking and bumbling behind her as she began to jog through the streets, looking up to the sky to watch the Wyvern. She smiled, now knowing she had a way to her friends, but she just hoped she'd get there in time. Her day had not been easy, and she sighed in relief, praising God that she had summoned an obedient Heartless. It was relieving and she was so elated that Riku had taught her this trick of summoning Heartless. She looked ahead of her to watch where she was going so she wouldn't run into any bread carts, or people as she rushed through the brick-paved alleys.

She knew she looked strange. Some green-haired, cloaked figure rushing through the streets with an army of strange creatures behind her; she looked like some frightening renegade, rushing to help Judge Claude Frollo, when she was actually looking to do the opposite. She was looking to stop Frollo at all costs, then, it was off to a new world in order to search more the Door to Darkness.

As she ran, she could see the Cathedral far away in the distance. She hoped this fight wouldn't be too severe. It shouldn't be as long as she had her army and a few plans. Rushing through the streets of Paris, she could notice the sky slowly darkening, but by then, she had slowed down to a jog, and soon after that, a quick walk. She certainly couldn't keep up with running for two hours. So as she hurried, she could notice that people were beginning to head the way of the Cathedral like her, although they seemed to be staying clear of Lucinda and staring at her as she made her way through the streets, her Heartless army behind her. She ignored the people and continued on their way without so much as a glare or evil look at any of them.

_**XXXX**_

Two hours had passed and Lucinda had approached the square that set in front of the Cathedral. Looking up at the stand where Frollo resided, she could see he was speaking with a larger, bulkier man. Lucinda's feet burned and ached. She could feel them slide around in her socks as drenched in perspiration. She felt her chest burn for water and her stomach roar for food, which had not been filled for a day now. She felt extremely lightheaded, but she ignored it as she looked up at Frollo on his stand. The sky was now turning dark and people had filled the area, their chatter echoing throughout the small area. She could see the stake the Wyvern had spoke of that stood upright on the platform, and indeed, it looked as though it had been set up in a way that looked like someone would be burned to it. She could hardly see anything, being stuck in the back of the crowd., and she looked up at the Cathedral. Lucinda looked up at the Wyvern, trying to act inconspicuous, as did the Heartless.

"Where's Quasi?" She asked.

'Chained up, he's pretty far up in the Cathedral... But he shouldn't be hard to find, he's looking right out on the scenery right now.' He snarled back. Lucinda nodded her head in her understanding, and she suddenly heard a hushed roar of the crowd's talking.

Lucinda looked up to find they were bringing a person onto the platform. Frollo was leading someone to the stake. Their hands were bound behind their back... Dark bushy hair... It looked like...

" OH MY GOD! THAT'S ESMERALDA!" Lucinda screeched out. She promptly placed her hand on her mouth after her outburst as people surrounding her turned to stare at her as though she were the village idiot trying to impress someone with their antics. Her eyes widened and she blushed feeling incredibly stupid, but she quickly shook it off and she whipped her head back up to the platform, where Esmeralda was being tied up to the stake. Someone indeed _was_ going to be burned. Lucinda shook her head in denial. "No... Not Esmeralda... What did she do to deserve this?" She asked. She watched as frollo stood in front of the gypsy, holding a bright torch as men in dark garbs came and threw bails of hay around the young woman's feet.

Lucinda's hair stood on end as she stared at Frollo. That same wicked smile on his face as always. She hated it so much... Almost as much as maleficent's grin. The princess looked up at the Wyvern, her face furious with her disgust at the judge.

"Take me to Quasimodo." She demanded. Her army was taken back at her sudden request.

'What?' The Wyvern asked, 'What if we're spotted?'

"What does it matter? We're gonna stop this anyway. I just want you to take me up to Quasimodo, he deserves to have a part in this fight."

'How do you know he _wants_ to fight?'

"I don't, but I feel like we need to go and free him." She sternly spoke.

'Princess... I-'

"**_People of Paris!!"_** suddenly arose a voice from the platform. Everyone stared up to find that Frollo was beginning to speak. Lucinda and her army jumped, not expecting his deep, cold voice to break out so suddenly, "It has come to my attention, that within our kind town... Something has been spreading. A plague if you will.

"Gypsies!! Gypsies have taken over our pure villages, starving it to the bone of their dignity and money with their sinful ways!" He continued to speak, pointing his torch right at Esmeralda, who stared at Frollo, her green eyes burned with animosity at the judge, her nose wrinkling at him in disgust. Frollo seemed to like it. "I'm here to begin the purging out our fair city, and rid the plague, beginning with this... little witch. She calls herself, heh heh, a mere human being. I call her **_evil_**!!" He screamed, the crowd beginning to cheer with him, while some even shook their heads in disappointment at the man."This woman has helped to plunge our bright world into great jeopardy!!" Although, when things seemed most worst, Frollo leaned his face into Esmeralda's, giving her a proposition. "This is your last chance, gypsy girl; what shall it be? Me... Or the fire?" He asked with a hiss. He awaited his answer, until Esmeralda leaned over as much as she could and she spit in Frollo's face with great force. Frollo lurched backwards in surprise, as he wiped the saliva off of his face. He looked up at Esmeralda and bared his teeth in anger, but he kept his cool as he let his rage wash away. Lucinda laughed triumphantly, feeling the ecstacy of watching Frollo get what he deserved. The tall elder man stood up straight and began to announce back out to the city.

"The gypsy has refused redemption!! Nonetheless, it is likely that either way she went down the road, she shall probably be experiencing Hellfire in the future. And now, with this first act against the illness of Paris, I shall send this witch-" He smiled wickedly and leaned down, putting the torch to the hay, Lucinda watching with great fear, "-Back where she belongs!" He yelled out with great glee, absorbing the roar of excitement from the crowd.

"NO!!" Lucinda cried out, watching the hay surrounding Esmeralda's feet suddenly become ablaze. It was at that point a great rumbling was heard from the cathedral.

'Princess! Look!' The lead Wyvern hissed, looking up as well at the great church. Lucinda tried to see what was happening, until her eyes focused on a moving person, seeming to struggle his way between two large pillars. She gasped and looked up at the Wyvern.

"Is that..?"

'Yes! It's Quasimodo!' The great red Heartless exclaimed. Lucinda went back to watching the burning post in suspense as she could faintly see Quasimodo wrestling his way out of his bindings up in the Cathedral. Lucinda cheered silently for her friend as she could see himself fighting his way free.

"Almost there, Quasi..." She whispered, switching her sight from Esmeralda to Quasimodo, who suddenly stopped after a few seconds of fighting his way free and toppling over a couple of pillars. Lucinda couldn't believe he was _that_ strong, she knew he was powerful, but to tear down two stone pillars while being restrained with chains... _that_ was true strength. She watched as the hunchback rushed over to get a better look at the situation, and she could see him lean over and grab something, and as he began to run, he jumped off of the edge of the cathedral, causing Lucinda to scream in terror.

"Quasi!! QUASIMODO, NO!!" She screeched. The people around her looked up as Lucinda could see the hunchback swing down and stop himself down at a halfway point to get a better view of his swing, but just as quickly as he stopped, he kicked off from his perch and swung down above the crowd with great ease, Lucinda watching with terror and great awe. It was then that she realized he was aiming for the platform to rescue Esmeralda. She looked up at the Wyvern, ready to go.

"NOW. We're going up to the Cathedral NOW!" She yelled, and the Wyvern nodded, jumping off of it's perch, leaning over for Lucinda to climb on. She turned to face her army. "Defenders, stay on the ground, wait for a signal from me to begin fighting, don't start it yourselves! Wizards, Wyverns, you're with me! Now GO! MOVE!!!" She screamed. She noticed that the people that had been standing in front of her had noticed she was ordering strange creatures, plotting a battle, and as they watched the Wyverns and Wizards take off, they screamed and jumped back in surprise, covering their mouths with fear. Most people, expecting the screams were erupting over the shock of what Quasimodo was doing, didn't pay attention. Instead, their focus was on the deranged hunchback, as he did away with several guards and grabbed Esmeralda, who was now unconscious. He took the post Esmeralda had been tied to and used it to beat on attacking soldiers. Once he was in the clear, he began to rush off with her, still holding onto his rope, and he swung back over to the Cathedral, getting a head start on climbing the church.

Lucinda was on his tail, feeling the wind rush past her as smoke was inhaled as she rode the Wyvern over the post in the middle of the square, the hay still ablaze. Everything was starting, and Lucinda was beginning to feel the rush of a long-awaited war coming on. The crowds screams just made her adrenaline boost even more as she became ever more zealous for a fight.

Shw watched Quasimodo climb up the Cathedral, Esmeralda hanging over his shoulder. He had such great agility climbing up such an intricate building using only one hand. She told the Wyvern to fly over to Quasimodo, and the red beast quickly responded, rearing over to the way of the hunchback. Lucinda smiled as she came closer to him.

"Quasi!! Quasimodo!!" She yelled out. The hunchback looked over, he still looked concentrated and afraid, but that instantly seemed to half-melt as he looked at Lucinda.

"You... You came back!" He cried out, still climbing. Lucinda smiled and laughed.

"What? You thought I was gonna let _you_ have all of the fun?" She asked as they approached an open area of the Bell tower. Quasimodo continued to climb up and Lucinda had her airborne army fly up, so Quasimodo could concentrate on Esmeralda and getting himself up the tower. As they reached a protruding balcony, Lucinda watched as the hunchback hopped up and, with great agility, rushed, balancing on the edge of the barrier of the balcony, still holding Esemralda. He ran to the middle of the barrier, and with all the force he could muster through his anguish and love, he stopped at the middle and suddenly held Esmeralda up high in the air above his head as he began to scream at the top of his lungs:

"**_SANCTUARY!!! SANCTUARY!!!"_** He screamed, the crowd began to instantly cheer with him after each burst of his voice as it screamed for sanctuary. With one last plea for safety, Quasimodo brought Esmeralda closer to him and he jumped off of the barrier, rushing through the area of one of the catwalks. Lucinda had the Wyverns land as she watched Quasimodo run into a room. It was a few seconds later he came back out, without Esmeralda. He rushed to catch up to Lucinda, who patiently waited for him as she could hear a massive riot forming. Now the anxiety was rushing onto her. Once Quasimodo had caught up with her, they began to run inside the bell tower into Quasimodo's living quarters.

"Esmeralda will be safe, now we just have to focus on keeping Frollo out of the Cathedral." He softly spoke. Lucinda could tell he was a little terrified about butting heads with the man who raised him. She looked at him, a silly grin on her face.

"Nervous?" She asked, herself a little scared as well. Quasimodo looked at her, smiling uneasily as he nodded.

"Yeah. But thanks for coming to help."

"Don't mention it, I've got some Heartless down in the square, maybe they can help to hold off Frollo's guards from getting in." She though, "Wait... hold it..." She whispered. Quasimodo watched as she stopped and rushed back to one of her Wyverns, who was perched out at the balcony, but she turned to look at Quasimodo as she ran, "Go! I'll be there in a minute! Try to find a way to keep the guards off of our tails!" She cried. The hunchback nodded and began to rush off again. He could see the gargoyles Hugo, Victor and Laverne watching him.

"Come on! We've got to do something!" He shouted to them. They too, nodded and began to hop off after him.

Lucinda rushed to her Heartless, tapping on one of the Wyvern's backs. It turned to look at her, confused.

"Go tell the Defenders to surround the Cathedral. Now!" She ordered. The Wyvern nodded and hunched down to fly off. It looked down to spot the Defenders, who were still at their post, as they were waiting for the signal to begin their attacks, and it jumped off, balancing it's paper-thin wings on the wind. Lucinda watched it glide off and head in the Defenders' direction. She looked at the other Wyverns and the Wizards that surrounded the top part of the Cathedral. She looked down at the main gates of the church, finding that soldiers were setting up ladders. She sighed, shaking her head, and looking out at her army, "You guys know what to do." She said, smirking. The Heartless nodded, understanding her orders. She then took one last look outside on the court, inhaling loudly, knowing now that the fight was on. There were no time for jitters or mix-ups now.

She rushed off to meet Quasimodo, who was with the gargoyles as they prepared various weapons out of who-knows-what. Wooden candle-lit chandeliers, different pieces of lumber and rope... Quasimodo rushed past Lucinda with a great wooden beam and he looked out into the square, spotting Frollo's carriage. He then proceeded to shove the shove the beam out of the bell tower, watching it fall down into the quickly dispersing crowd as the beam crashed into Frollo's carriage with massive impact, shards of the coach flying everywhere. Frollo was now perfectly infuriated with his 'child'. Lucinda smiled in a slight state of shock as she looked down upon the destruction he'd wrought.

"Dang Quasi! You know how to party!" She giggled, making Quasimodo laugh out in nervous triumph.

Victor was beginning to reluctantly throw bricks down at the soldiers riding the ladders. When a rope would find it's way up to the bell tower as it was thrown from a soldier, Quasimodo would take it's grappling hook and, with all of his strength, pull on it, like one would pull on a lawn mower plug, smashing the soldiers against the stone bricks of the Bell Tower. Hugo was having the time of his life putting lead into his mouth and grinding it up in his stone teeth as he climbed up and looked out upon the climbing soldiers and pelting their metal-capped heads with the lead bullets.

The three stone gargoyles even threw a catapult out of the bell tower.

It was several hours into the riot Lucinda was gathering pieces of lead throughout the Cathedral for a plan Quasimodo had when a Wizard came to her, telling her that the Defenders had surrounded the Cathedral. He even told her that the gypsies had found their way into the fight,

"The gypsies?" She asked. She looked at Quasimodo, "Where have the gypsies been?!" She cried out. Quasimodo, still looking out to the square, responded quickly.

"They were being held captive along the sides of the platform holding Esmeralda. You probably couldn't see them from your spot in the crowd.." He said. "Hugo, have you found that cauldron yet?" He cried out to Hugo, who was looking for the next piece in Quasimodo's plan. The squat gargoyle was sorting his way through a closet, itching for more action.

"Not yet!! I'll find it when I find it Quasi!!" He snapped. Lucinda looked out on her Wyverns, who weren't even at their posts anymore as they fended off the Cathedral with their giant feet, knocking the soldiers off of their ladders and ropes. The Wizards were having the time of their lives with Laverne as they rushed out into battle with the elder gargoyle's 'pigeon squad', zapping soldiers on the ground and hitting them viciously on their heads. Lucinda giggled and began to continue gathering lead pieces. She ran back over to the balcony to look upon the situation, and as she was watching the fight, something caught her eye. She gasped at the sight of one of her new friends punching a guard in the face.

"PHOEBUS!!" She cried, raising her hand up in the air, watching him beat the holy snot out of some guards. She kept a hold of her gathering of lead as she rooted on for the ex-captain.

"Found it!!' Hugo suddenly shouted out with great excitement as he began to drag out a great cauldron from the closet. Quasimodo gasped and rushed over to Hugo, grabbing the great pot and placing it in the middle of their current quarters.

"Hugo, is the stand in there?" He asked quickly. Hugo looked up, and sure enough:

"Oh, yeah!! It's right here!" He gleefully informed them. Quasimodo rushed into the closet and grabbed one of the handles of the cauldron stand.

"Lucinda, can you help me?" He asked. Lucinda turned around from looking out on the riot, but after hearing Quasimodo's request, she saw he was trying to drag the cauldron stand out of the closet, so she placed her pile of lead down and she left her place at the balcony to help Quasimodo.

"Yeah, hold on, I'm coming!" She cried out, rushing into the closet to grab one of the large legs of the stand. It was heavy, but with Quasimodo's strength supporting most of it, it was a tolerable task. They shuffled over to the middle of the area, but Quasimodo spotted a gutter that lead out to the many spouts that surrounded the Cathedral. He knew the perfect place to set the cauldron.

"Lucinda... Over there, just a few feet to your left..." He grunted. Lucinda nodded, breathing a weak 'ok' as she listened to the roars of the riot outside, the clashing of swords and the ripping of wood were still quite audible as they were preparing something big within the cathedral, she could feel it.

As they drug the great stand to the right spot, they slowly set it down to a place where the gutter crevice was right between the legs of the iron bars. Once it was on the stone floor, Quasimodo rushed over to grab the cauldron.

"Lucinda, go get those pieces of lead, maybe even try to find some more, this is going to need a lot of firepower." He spoke, knowing the whole plan in his head. Lucinda nodded, wishing he'd tell her what he was planning, but in any case, she listened and went to go grab her pile of lead that she'd laid on the floor just minutes earlier. She continued to look around the small area for more lead as Quasimodo took some extra wood and placed it under the cauldron. But Lucinda knew she had gathered as much lead as she could find in the area, so she rushed back to Quasimodo.

"This is it, what next?" She asked, holding the large pile of lead. Quasimodo pointed inside the pot.

"Place it inside." He instructed. Lucinda did as she was told and she dumped the pile into the cauldron, "Now all we need is a fire." She said. "Lucinda, can you go find a torch? There should be some lit up in the stairwell." He asked. Lucinda nodded, rushing off to go get a torch. She was beginning to get used to the war-like atmosphere after a few hours of the fighting. She was a little surprised how well everything had been holding up. The Defenders were still surrounding the Cathedral, some had fallen, but only one or two. It wasn't easy to get rid of Heartless, and the Wyverns and Wizards had kept the cathedral safe from sky attacks.

Lucinda found her way to the stairwell that lead to the church, and immediately she found a lit torch. With that finished, she rushed back to Quasimodo, who was still keeping soldiers away from their base as he removed ladders from the walls. He wondered where Frollo was.

"Oh, no... OH NO!!" Quasimodo suddenly gasped as he spotted Frollo's soldiers holding the large beam Quasimodo had used to crush Frollo's carriage as they began to charge at the great gates of Notre Dame, "Lucinda hurry!! They're trying to break through the doors!!" He cried. Lucinda heard his shouting and she began to run faster, feeling fear run up her spine.

"Coming!!" She screamed, being wary of the torch. Just looking at it's flames made her left arm twinge. Sure enough, she could slightly hear the crashing sounds of the great beam against the tall gates of Notre Dame. She rounded a corner and found Quasimodo had set up the cauldron. Stone surrounded the wood underneath the giant pot and he was itching for Lucinda to return as the gargoyles continued to fend off soldiers with the Heartless. Lucinda could see one of her Wyverns biting an Air pirate with great fury as several others came to assist it. The young princess felt anguish in watching Heartless against Heartless, but she swallowed the pain and she rushed over to Quasimodo. She panted as she kneeled down next to him and he began to give her instructions still.

"Place the torch under the pot." He spoke firmly, and Lucinda did so quickly. She watched as Quasimodo took a iron bar near him and he began to poke the wood to get it to burn. It took a minute, but in time, the wood began to catch fire. Lucinda was still curious about their plan.

"So... What're we doing?" She asked, looking at the hunchback as he sat up, panting in nervousness.

"We're going to melt the lead. Then we're going to pour it through the gutters, keeping the soldiers away from the cathedral."

"But... Won't that hurt a lot of people?" Lucinda asked. Quasimodo looked at her seriously.

"I'm sorry, Lucinda. I don't think we have much of a choice." He whispered. Lucinda didn't like the thought of dumping hot, molten lead on innocent people, but Quasimodo was right. After all, this might have been the only way to stop the fight.

But it would take a while. The lead wasn't easy to melt and it took another three hours before it was truly ready. Quasimodo kept an eye on the cauldron while Hugo helped him to keep the fire alive. Lucinda Victor and Laverne kept an eye on the riot, which was still in effect, surprisingly. The soldiers were determined to get past the Heartless, and the gypsies were determined to stop the soldiers, along with the townspeople.

It was crazy. Lucinda even rode a couple of Wyverns down to the square to get a better look at the fight. She even gave out a few punches at the soldiers, along with a few choice words. While she was riding around, she caught up with Phoebus, whom she met in the crowd.

"Phoebus!! PHOEBUS!!" She screamed, ecstatic about catching up with him. The ex-captain heard someone screaming for him and he whipped his head up to the sky. He gave a tired smirk as he spotted the young girl.

"Well, if it isn't the princess!" He chuckled, rushing up to meet her. Lucinda landed the Wyvern and ran up to Phoebus, giving him an explanation of things.

"Phoebus, You've got to move the gypsies to the back of the square, Quasi's got something big in the works and he's about to unleash it in five minutes!"

"What is it?" The tall man gruffly asked. Lucinda sighed, trying to explain it.

"...Well... Long story short, molten lead and flesh don't mix well." She said bluntly. Phoebus's mouth dropped.

"He's gonna dump melted lead on the square?!" He hissed so he wasn't heard easily. Lucinda nodded, being aware that several Heartless had surrounded her and Phoebus to keep them safe.

"Yeah... But it's only enough to reach a few feet past the Cathedral, but anyone near there's gonna be toast in five minutes." She spoke with great seriousness. Phoebus looked up at the Cathedral and sighed, biting his lower lip. "I know, it's crazy... But he's intent on getting it ready... Actually... It IS ready. So we've gotta get going!"

"All right... How's Esmeralda?" He asked. Lucinda shrugged.

"I don't know. We haven't checked on her since the riots began... There's no telling how she is, but we can't stand around here and talk, get everyone to the back of the square! And hurry!!" She yelled out, running over to her Wyvern and hopping onto it's back as Phoebus rushed out of the border of Heartless that had surrounded him and Lucinda and he began to tell some of the warriors that were against Frollo what was going to happen, and he told them to get the other gypsies and townspeople to the back of the square quickly.

Lucinda watched as she rode the Wyvern up to the bell tower and saw that the people that Phoebus was talking to were beginning to take immediate action to evacuate the area and were also informing other people of the impending danger. Lucinda felt jittery about the whole idea, and she could see Frollo's team still trying to make their ways past the Defenders, who seemed to stop the soldiers from bursting in, although the warriors had already done a good deal of damage on the gates by ramming that beam into them.

She approached the cathedral and could spot the great fiery cauldron as Quasimodo stirred it gently with an iron rod The mixture was thick, and it glowed like gold, but Lucinda knew it was probably going to be the death of many men down in the square. The Wyvern swooped into the area and Lucinda jumped off, running over to Quasimodo.

"I told Phoebus to move the gypsies to the back of the square!" She told him as she hurried over to him and the gargoyles, who looked at her with great intent on knowing what was happening. It seemed the attempts the climb up to the cathedral had all been washed up and all they had to do now was stop the soldiers and Frollo from getting into the church. She watched as Hugo blew violently into the fire to keep it burning. Quasimodo sighed in relief.

"Good. Thanks for telling him." He said to the young girl, who shrugged.

"Hey, no big." She grinned.

"Did you see Frollo anywhere?" HE asked. Lucinda shook her head.

"No... I don't think so... But I did see his soldiers are being held back by the Defenders... I think the Air Pirates have all been defeated too."

"Great. So... Just a few more minutes and this should be ready... I hope Phoebus can get everyone away from the Cathedral in time." Quasimodo whispered.

'Don't worry." Lucinda smiled, "I'm sure he'll do the best he can." She said with bright optimism. Quasimodo seemed unsure; but he tried this thing called 'optimism', and it came out a little clouded, but it made him feel a little better.

"You're right. He will." He smiled. Lucinda looked up at the cauldron, seriousness growing.

"So... When should we dump this? She asked. Quasimodo looked up at it and sighed.

"...Just about any time. He whispered. "Hugo, Victor, Laverne, can you go and get a look out on the square?" He asked the gargoyles, who nodded. They hopped out to the balcony to check up on how the situation looked as Lucinda and Quasimodo sat down and took deep breaths before pouring a vat of molten lead upon the town. The hunchback looked at Lucinda, who looked sincerely guilty about what she was about to do. Her stomach squirmed with fear and she fidgeted her hands. Quasimodo felt the same and he place one of his oversized hands on Lucinda shoulder, nearly cupping it in his grip.

"Don't worry... Besides... This is for the best..." He whispered. Lucinda didn't know... Was it really for the best? She sighed and looked down upon the dusty stone ground, her golden eyes quivering, but she too, like Quasimodo earlier, tried to look on the situation with a positive outlook. She smiled at Quasimodo and sighed.

"Yeah... I hope so."She spoke softly. She felt as though she were back in Riku's room, waiting for Trigger to come with that bowl of warm water for her burnt arm... She was so nervous.

"The coast is pretty clear Quasi! Better get it over with quick, before the soldiers can get past those Defenders!" Hugo cried out. Lucinda gasped and quickly stood up, putting her hand to her chest.

"The Defenders!!" She cried, "They'll be killed!"

"I'm sorry, Lucinda... We don't have much time." Quasimodo said, standing up. Lucinda looked at him, hurt... But she knew he was right. She felt so horrible, but she had to help Quasimodo get rid of the Soldiers that surrounded the cathedral. So he walked behind the cauldron and prepared to push it over. He looked up at Lucinda. "Ready?" He asked. The princess shook with fear, but in time, she walked over to the cauldron beside Quasimodo and she placed her hands on the warm pot.

"Ready." She choked. With that last word, she and Quasimodo began to push on the cauldron with all of their might. They could feel it's weight shifting, and finally it began to topple over. Lucinda watched as it dumped the fiery-gold liquid into the gutter, it rushed quickly down the trough and they raced to watch it divide and pour out of the many gargoyle-like spout. Lucinda shook and watched as the bright, blinding liquid hailed down from the cathedral and onto the ground, burning soldiers as it poured onto the cobblestone street. They could hear the screams from the warriors as their flesh and bone melted under the searing hot liquid and the lava-like substance oozed down the steps of Notre Dame and onto the street, scorching the ground and anyone who was in it's way.

The sight was terrifying. So much so that Lucinda couldn't bear to witness it. The screams were enough to know she'd helped in murdering people in a gruesome, violent way. The molten lead finally ceased flowing down from the spouts as all of it had fallen, and they could see the goop still sizzling down on the ground. Steam came up from it and the bodies that had been caught in it's path. Quasimodo sighed.

"It'll be hours before that stuff cools down." He whispered. Lucinda nodded, feeling hot tears in her eyes. Her heart had hit rock bottom as shouts of terror were still being heard. Quasimodo looked at her, feeling her guilt, although he didn't show it much. He walked over to her and again, placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to go check on Esmeralda... Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"What?" She asked, feeling confused.

"Lucinda, we've won! There's no way that anyone can get in here and hurt us now! Frollo's defeated!"

"Quasi... We don't know where he is..."

"He can't get past that barrier until it cools off! That'll be hours from now! I'm sure Phoebus will go and find him and do away with him for good in that time!" He said jubilantly. Lucinda still didn't know what to say.

"I thought Frollo was your master." She said tiredly, but Quasimodo shook his head.

"No... He's no master of mine anymore. Not after the way he's treated me. Anyway, go and get some sleep... I don't want you going back on your journey all tired like this. It's almost midnight."

Midnight? Was it really? Lucinda was so tired her eyes almost burned for sleep. She yawned and stretched, feeling exhausted as she watched the gargoyles rejoice. So she nodded, wanting rest more than anything... Besides a bite to eat. She smiled up at Quasimodo.

"'M'Kay... Thanks Quasi... I think I will go and do that... And if anything comes up, just come and get me, ok?" She told him. Quasimodo smiled and nodded as well.

"Right. There's a bed just up there on that platform." He said, pointing up one of his stairways that led up to another wooden floor. Lucinda sighed an 'ok' and yawned, leaving Quasimodo to go and check up on Esmeralda.

"Well... I'll see ya'll later..." She yawned, walking over to the stairs. Quasimodo watched her as she made her way up the stairs up to the bed he usually slept on. Once she made it up, Quasimodo rushed off in the direction of Esmeralda's room, the gargoyles following him.

They'd won, they'd actually won! He looked down upon the square and could see a mass of people huddled in the back of the square, away from the river of molten lead. He just hoped Phoebus had made it out as well. He rushed to Esmeralda's room and approached her door. As he walked up to it and grabbed a hold of the door knob, he swiftly opened it, crying out joyously:

"We've done it Esmeralda, we've beaten them back! Come and see!" He said, about to leave quickly, thinking Esmeralda would have awakened with his outburst. But as he began to turn and not hear anything from her, he suspected something strange. He turned around, looking at Esmeralda as she lay on the bed, sound asleep. Quasimodo didn't understand why she didn't wake up, and his stomach began to churn uncomfortably with worry.

"Esmeralda?" He softly asked, walking over to her. He stumbled over to the fallen gypsy and took her hand.

It was cold. He kneeled down beside her and placed one of his large hands under her head, lifting it up ever so slightly.

"Esmeralda?" He called out again. Victor, Laverne and Hugo looked on, feeling worry take over as Quasimodo began to silently cry, wondering what was wrong. He took a nearby bowl of water and, taking a wooden spoon, he dipped it in the cold liquid and he tried to feed it to Esmeralda. As he placed the wooden spoon to Esmeralda's lips, it just slid off of her face as she didn't accept it.

It was then clear to Quasimodo... Esmeralda... Must have died...

"Oh no..." He choked, dropping the spoon, listening to it noisily clatter on the stone floor. The gargoyles shook with grief, and they closed the door behind Quasimodo to leave him in peace as he began to cry.

He held Esmeralda close to him... The first person to ever show true compassion toward him... And she was gone. He ran his small fingers through her bushy black hair as he cried, feeling as though everything he and everyone else had fought for that night had been all for naught.

So he sat there, with Esmeralda in his arms and he cried. Even when he felt all of his tears had been dried up, they still continued to flow in this distraught time as he felt the sorrow of a loved one leaving his side... One he had been trying to get to know for nearly two days. Just two days of knowing this wonderful person, and she was gone.

_**XXXX**_

It had been five hours since the conclusion of the battle, when a groan could have been heard from between the ripped gates of Notre Dame and the still piping hot molten lead.

It was Frollo. He was alive, and he awoke with great pains in his head. He must have been knocked out sometime before the fall of the great lead pit. His hair was an unruly mess and his face was bruised and scratched, his tunic had been ripped in various places.

He coughed, inhaling the wretched odor of smoke and the molten lead as he awoke, lifting his head off of the war-worn stone steps of the Cathedral. He sat up, on his knees, and felt a surge of frightening awe fill his body as his stomach lurched while he surveyed the damage.

Strange, golden, hot water surrounded the cathedral, and he could see the bodies of his soldiers lying in the mess. There was no sign of those Defenders, and Frollo could also see that there were people on the other side of the square. What they were doing, he couldn't tell. They were probably licking their wounds and keeping each other company, which the judge seemed to frown at. His night had been ruined, and all thanks to that boy.

And that new gypsy girl, the Heartless Princess.. He had spotted her helping Quasimodo... She must have warped his mind somehow, the sinful demon. So he stood up, locating a sword that had been dropped by a soldier. He looked to the great gates of Notre Dame. Broken and unguarded. Frollo grinned, seeing that he now had the perfect chance to go in and finish off those meddlesome creatures. He shook off the nagging aches that plagued his aged body and he grabbed the sword that lay on the ground.

He opened the gates to Notre Dame and stomped inside, breathing heavily. His steps on the cold, hard floor echoed throughout the building, and obviously it caught the attention of the Archdeacon, whom Frollo could see rush down the stairwell he was intending to go up, the priest's white robe flowing behind him.

"Frollo?!?! What was the meaning of all of that?! Have you lost your-" The agitated priest was cut off as Frollo grabbed the man's shoulder forcefully and suddenly shoved him down, and the Archdeacon fell down the stone stairs with great force.

"I don't have time, priest, this is between me and the boy, and this time, you'll have no say in it." Frollo snarled, not even looking back at the fallen man as he weakly stared back at Frollo, frightened by his behavior.

Frollo stomped up the stairs to Quasimodo's quarters, being led by the light of the torches that rimmed the walls of the winding stairwell. He was infuriated with Quasimodo, and he knew it was time to let the boy go as he hid the thin sword in his robe.

He burst through the door and found himself near the place that Lucinda and Quasimodo had used as their battleground headquarters. He decided he wouldn't bother with the girl just yet, he just wanted to get his business with Quasimodo finished. Now where to start searching?

Around the corner, Laverne was walking around the area, trying to evade the pack of pigeons that followed her. As she stopped clopping around, she heard another set of steps somewhere. She knew they weren't Hugo's or Victor's. They had already turned themselves to stone for the night, but the birds had awoken her from her sleep and she looked off into the distance to see if anyone was there, and sure enough, there stood judge Calude Frollo. Still alive. She gasped, and covered her mouth, watching the elder man search around the room, looking at all the different items used by Quasimodo and Lucinda during the riot. But this was no time to dawdle. He needed to go and finish Quasimodo off.

"I'm coming, my boy... wherever you are..." He chuckled devilishly. Laverne couldn't believe what she was seeing... She knew she had to get help. She stuttered and stammered, and she knew Victor and Hugo couldn't help...

"Lucinda!" She hissed to herself. She decided to go and get Lucinda for help. The gargoyle began to hop over to the stairs that led up to the platform that the princess was sleeping on. Up, up, up the stairs, she climbed, trying to get to the girl in time. She finally made it up the stairs and found Lucinda indeed still on Quasimodo's bed, sound asleep.

"Lucinda!!' hissed Laverne as she started to shake the girl with her rough, stone hands, "Lucinda!! Please, wake up!!" Lucinda fumbled around in the bed, dragging the blue and white quilt over her head, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Mmh... Not now..." She mumbled. But Laverne continued to shake the girl with her clawed hands.

"Come on! Lucinda, Quasi's in danger! He needs you!!' She hissed again, trying not to catch the attention of Frollo. Lucinda shuffled around and reluctantly opened her golden-orange eyes, looking over at Laverne.

"Mm... What?" She asked, her mint-hair was matted in front of her face, although the rest of her hair was still in it's neat buns.

"Quasimodo's in danger! Frollo's still alive, and he's found his way in _here_! He's in here RIGHT NOW!!" Laverne grimaced to Lucinda, who's eyes shot open once what the elder gargoyle was trying to tell her had registered in her mind. She quickly sat up, brushing back her bangs as she continued to stand, she threw the quilt off of her body and immediately stepped off of the bed to put her shoes on.

"What?! You're sure?!"

"Yes!! He's after Quasi!! He's probably gonna kill the boy!!" She cried out. Lucinda, having heard this, instantly ran off, down the stairs after Frollo once her shoes were secured. On the way to the room Quasimodo was in, she began to adjust her outfit and make her self a little more presentable, having just awoken from deep sleep. She ran through the cathedral, nearly tripping over their riot supplies, and she suddenly heard a frightened, desperate cry, noticeably from Quasimodo, as she rounded the corner to the balcony's extending left catwalk.

"NO!!" Quasimodo screamed out, and just as Lucinda turned to go to the room Esmeralda was in, along with Quasimodo and Frollo, the hunchback burst out of the room, his beloved gypsy friend in his arms, still weak from nearly being burned, but she was indeed, alive. Quasimodo didn't even notice Lucinda near him and he ran down the catwalk as fast as his short legs could take him. Lucinda could hear a rustling around in the room and she hid herself before she could be spotted by Frollo. She ran back into the 'headquarters' area and listened to Frollo run after Quasimodo.

This was it, they had to do something about Frollo or be killed. Lucinda knew she was in no condition to summon any more Heartless, and besides; she wanted to do this in person. So she once again rounded the corner and she began to follow Frollo.

"Frollo!" She yelled out as she followed the judge down the catwalk. She could see his cloak rustle as he ran, obviously looking for Quasimodo and Esmeralda. She knew he wasn't listening, since he didn't pay any attention to her. Anyways, Lucinda continued to run after Frollo, surprised at how fast he could run. "Frollo! STOP NOW!!"

"This has nothing to do with you, demon!" Frollo roared back at the girl, who seethed in his comment.

"I'm sick and tired of you harassing people! Leave them alone!!" Lucinda screamed, rounding another corner, finding Frollo had stopped. He was still turned the other way as he looked down upon the town.

"You're just a child, what would you know of the way I treat the people of Paris. I happen to believe I'm quite... Fair, if you will." He began to stroll down the catwalk with a little spark in his step. Lucinda watched him intently as he continued on his way down the bridge, sword in hand. She was incredibly wary of him since he was armed. She watched him continue to walk, until he suddenly rushed over to the barrier of the catwalk and leaned his head over, and unbeknownst to Lucinda, he found Esmeralda and Quasimodo, hanging from a water spout. Lucinda did the same and found her friends gasp in horror once they realized they'd been found.

"Leaving so soon?!" Frollo boomed with great sarcasm, "How rude." He smirked.

"Quasi! Go, I'll distract him!" Lucinda cried, rushing over to Frollo, who turned to find the teenager rushing towards him. He suddenly felt herself collide with him and they fell to the floor as Quasimodo climbed onto the catwalk and he began to rush off with Esmeralda in his arms.

"Meddlesome girl!!" Frollo growled, trying to wrestle Lucinda off of him as they threw their punches at each other. Lucinda tried to grab a hold of his long black tunic as he stood up, but it was in vain, as the elderly man snatched the cloth away from her hands and got away. Lucinda watched as he began to rush off in the direction of Quasimodo. She too, got up and she began to run after Frollo, whom had already caught up with the hunchback and gypsy around the corner. It was then Lucinda's left arm began shooting with pain and it quickly stunned her, as for the first time in a couple of days it began to burn viciously, it must have been from the sudden scuffle with Frollo that made it so irritated... She kneeled on the ground, knowing she had to go help Quasimodo and Esmeralda, but her arm... It was stinging so badly, it clouded her head... She could hear the cries from Quasimodo as Frollo's sword swung at him, and Esmeralda's shrieks from impending doom. It took a minute or two, but once Lucinda's arm was feeling relatively ok, she got back on her feet and tried to rush to Quasimodo's aid. She ran quickly and rounded the corner to find that Esmeralda was still on the catwalk, but Quasimodo was hanging onto her hand desperately for life as he dangled above the molten lead pit; and Frollo, standing on another waterspout, his hair in shambles and his face grinning devilishly, reared back his arms, sword in hand, and he began to cackle ferociously.

"**_And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!"_** He cried out. Just as his arms began to bear down upon Quasimodo, something in Lucinda's mind snapped. She felt her body lurch forward, and the next thing she knew, her feet were running towards Frollo as fast as they could go... She began to run, and the next thing she knew, her body bounded over the catwalk's barrier, and she suddenly saw Frollo's face begin to change with the fright of the jumping girl as she leapt atop Frollo, their bodies once again colliding with each other... And as Frollo lost his balance on the stone water spout, Lucinda could feel the sense of freefall as she looked down at her landing point, hundreds of feet down, where the molten lead was still piping hot.

She was falling... Falling down off of the Cathedral. She had just shoved Frollo off of the stone water spout with her own body, and she could hear Frollo's, Esmeralda's, and Quasimodo's cries... Lucinda suddenly felt fear rush over her as she realized just what had happened...

"Oh My God... Oh MY GOD!!" Lucinda shrieked as she realized she was about to meet her true death by slamming down into the melted lead hundreds of feet down... It was just like the day before, when the gargoyles had stunned her, she was falling to her death, and instantly her stomach dropped and tears found their way down her eyes as she began to silently wish everyone she knew goodbye...

"GOTCHA!!" Came a gruff voice, as Lucinda felt something grab the neck-strap of her vest. Lucinda cried out as she felt her body suddenly stop in mid-air.

Just like the day before... But it wasn't Quasimodo. Lucinda opened her eyes and she began to look around her... She was still up in the air... She heard a grunt and a small, tired laugh. She knew that laugh. She looked up...

And there was Phoebus, riding a Wyvern.

"Heya Princess! Didn't think I'd really let you go down _there_, didja?" He asked, pulling her up onto the red Heartless with great strength. The girl shook with fear as she came to grips with what had just occurred. She had just thrown herself and Frollo off of the cathedral with no conscious thought whatsoever and here was captain Phoebus, at her rescue riding one of her Heartless.

"...Phoebus... You-" Lucinda tried to say, but she stuttered in her shock.

"Now hold on, don't let go, We've gotta get someone else here in a minute." He said with great seriousness. Lucinda let his words register in her head and, not wanting to experience another freefall, she quickly wrapped her arms around Phoebus's waist, not looking up or down.

'That must have been some ride, eh princess?' The Wyvern chuckled at Lucinda, who gave a nervous laugh. She was about to respond when suddenly. 'Whoops, keep that thought!' The red creature quickly barked, as Lucinda felt it lurch forward. She could also hear Esmeralda scream once again. She felt Phoebus's body lean forward as the Wyvern swiftly rode the wind currents, aiming for something, and as that something whizzed past them, Lucinda could feel the ex-captain's body tug forward as well as he caught something. Lucinda, keeping her eyes closed, didn't see who or what it was, but she listened to Phoebus's grunts as he held onto the person.

"Ahh, that's it... Just hold on..." He moaned, feeling his wounded shoulder sting. The Wyvern glided over to the Cathedral, finding a spot to enter and land, As it did, Lucinda quickly let go of Phoebus's waist and she jumped off of the Wyvern, falling onto the ground, laying down on it and trying to get over the shock of falling off of the cathedral, but she looked over to Phoebus however, and saw that he was letting go of none other than Quasimodo's hand. The hunchback looked pale with fright just as Lucinda did and Phoebus chuckled at the two of them as he scratched the Wyvern's head.

"I swear, What am I gonna do with the two of you?" He asked with a great smirk. He looked over at Lucinda as she sat on the stone ground, shaking. She slowly smiled, but she giggled, smiling at the blonde man. Quasimodo caught his breath as he leaned down, his eyes large. Phoebus couldn't help but laugh at the two as he continued to pet the Wyvern.

"Phoebus..." Quasimodo wheezed as he looked up, "You... You saved us..." He whispered. Phoebus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that." He laughed. It was then that Quasimodo unexpectedly rushed over to the captain and embraced him around the waist.

Phoebus looked stunned now. He didn't know what to say. Lucinda laughed happily, watching the two friends hug, although Phoebus looked a little uncomfortable while he patted the hunchback's head, groaning out a 'there, there'.

"Phoebus?" Lucinda called out as Quasimodo let go of Phoebus's waist. The captain looked over at Lucinda still smiling, and he strolled over to her and kneeled down.

"You okay, princess?" He asked, ruffling her hair. Lucinda giggled and sighed, getting over her shock.

"Yeah... Yeah, I think I'm good." She said. Phoebus sighed.

"Good... Now... What in the world WERE YOU DOING?!" He cried out, suddenly beginning to shake the teenager violently. Lucinda burst out into laughter as the tall man tried to ask her why she jumped off of the cathedral. Quasimodo laughed too, knowing that now it was all over and Esmeralda was alive.

Speaking of Esmeralda.

"Quasimodo!!" The gypsies dark voice rang through the halls of the bell tower as she ran through the passageways, hoping to find her friend alive. Her image appeared in the doorway, clothed in nothing more than a white dress with aa rope around her waist. The gypsy smiled in relief as she spotted Quasimodo, who was safe. She rushed over to the hunchback happily, embracing him.

Lucinda watched as she ruffled Quasimodo's hair fondly. They laughed together as Phoebus waited patiently nearby; but not for long. Quasimodo took Esmeralda's hand and Phoebus's hand, and much to Lucinda' surprise, he pulled them up to each other and placed their hands together... Signaling that he knew the gypsy and ex-captain were meant to be. Esmeralda and Phoebus looked at Quasimodo a little confused, and he just smiled at them, and then at Lucinda, who beamed at the young man. Esmeralda and Phoebus then looked to each other, feeling love like no other, and within the blink of an eye, Lucinda and Quasimodo watched them embrace in a passionate kiss. Quasimodo looked back to Lucinda, who stood up, her legs now recovering from their feeling like jelly. Quasimodo knew Esmeralda loved Phoebus, but he knew she loved him as well, only, her love towards the hunchback was a little more subdued than the way she cared for Phoebus... and besides, they looked so much happier together. Quasimodo and Lucinda watched the gypsy and captain break from their kiss.

"So... I guess... Frollo's really gone?" Lucinda asked. Phoebus chuckled as he and Esmeralda looked over to her The captain's arm around Esmeralda's shoulders.

"Yes, Princess. Frollo's gone." he grinned. "He landed in the molten lead pit... It's still quite hot. So we probably won't be getting out of the cathedral until noon. I can't believe it's dawn already..." He spoke, looking out through the open areas of bell tower, watching the sky turn a light blue. Lucinda sighed. Dawn, and she's only received about five hours of sleep within the past two days.

"Two... Two days.. OH... OH NO!!" Lucinda suddenly cried out as she dropped back down to the floor. Esmeralda, Phoebus and Quasimodo looked at her, confused.

"Lucinda, what's wrong? Esmeralda asked. The young girl looked up at them, distressed.

"I... I've gotta go!" She spoke hurriedly as she stood up and turned to leave, until Phoebus grabbed her arm quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, princess! What's wrong?" He asked. Lucinda looked up at them, eager to get back on the road.

"Remember that Door I'm supposed to be looking for?!? I've just spent a whole day here, hardly looking for what I was supposed to be looking for... I only had four days to find it and now... now that I've wasted a day and a half here, I've only got three to two days left, I've gotta go!!" The girl stammered. But Phoebus kept a firm hand on her arm.

"Princess! No! You're in no condition to go out somewhere!" He spoke sternly. Lucinda whipped around to look at him, angrily.

"Phoebus, I don't have time!! I've gotta get back on the road!"

"At least get some rest... You look horrible!" Esmeralda tried to coax. Quasimodo came up to Lucinda as well.

"You're in no physical condition to go and... 'fly' out somewhere." He said with great doubting emphasis on the word flying. Lucinda panted as their words soaked into her mind. She slowly stopped struggling with Phoebus and she knew they were right. She had not eaten or had any water for a day and a half and she'd experienced a major lack of sleep. Quasimodo approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Get some rest and have a bite to eat... then you can leave. Besides, I don't want you to leave without me at least paying you back for everything you did." He smiled. Lucinda looked up at Quasimodo.

"Me? I didn't do anything." She said, denying she'd done anything of importance that entire night, but Phoebus and Esmeralda chuckled as they walked up to her as well.

"Well, then, in any case, at least have something to eat and sleep up. We're all going to be stuck in here for a while..." Phoebus said softly. Lucinda thought about it. She was going to be alone on her journey in a few hours... She'd might as well relish the companionship. She looked upon the stone ground and reluctantly nodded.

"...Alright... I'll stay." She mumbled. Phoebus once again ruffled the girl's hair as he too placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Atta girl. Don't worry, we're not holding you hostage..." He chuckled. Lucinda nodded.

"I know... I just... I haven't done any searching really and... I've wasted a whole day in some fight-"

"That you helped us win." Esmeralda piped. "You helped us get rid of Frollo, who's been a threat to our city for years."

"I didn't do anything!" Lucinda said again, not believing she helped.

"You did help, Lucinda." Quasimodo smiled. "You summoned the Heartless that defended the cathedral, and you helped me fend off the soldiers. You _did _help!" He assured her. Lucinda wondered if she really did make a difference in the riot. But it didn't really stay in her mind long, due to her lack of sleep, she just yawned and rubbed her roaring belly as it demanded food.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda slept peacefully on Quasimodo's bed as she buried herself under the nice, warm blue quilt. Visions of all of her friends soared in her dreams as she once again became a child in her sleep. Clothed in her favorite satin white dress, she ran into the arms of her dear uncle Ansem, who picked her up and held her close and tight.

The little princess giggled as she looked into the smiling face of her uncle, his great topaz eyes gleaming in Castle Bastion's sunlight, and Sephiroth was there too. The commander took the princess's hand and, of course like in all of Lucinda's dreams, he kissed it ever so gently with his soft lips.

But then... then there was another laugh, one so familiar, and the next thing she knew, her satin white dress was no longer clothing her, but instead, she was donning the soft pink dress she wore just a few nights earlier. And as she looked off into the distance, a figure appeared, his shaggy hair being manipulated by the tropical winds they were suddenly experiencing.

Lucinda didn't know what to do, until this person took her hand as well... And as she looked up, she was staring into the face of none other than Riku, who smiled gently upon her. Lucinda's heart soared as she looked into the eyes of her newest friend.

"Riku..." Her voice seemed to echo. Riku said nothing. Instead, he leaned forward, and much to Lucinda's surprise, his lips were coming closer to hers. She felt her heart nearly burst with excitement, and just as she began to lean forward to kiss him-

_**XXXX**_

"Hey... Lucinda!" Lucinda wake up, the food's ready!" whispered Esmeralda as she jostled Lucinda while she slept once again in Quasimodo's bed. Lucinda groaned and pulled the covers over her head, the visions of Riku having just been destroyed. She moaned and shuffled around in the bed, her sealed eyes now prying themselves open automatically, telling her she'd had enough sleep.

"Esmeraldaaa!!! What did you do THAT for?!" She cried out groggily. She moaned loudly and buried her face into the pillow, not wanting to wake up. She wanted to rewind and go back to her incredible dream with Riku... Esmeralda just laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you said you wanted to be woken up once we were finished cooking your food. It's almost noon-"

"NOON?!" Lucinda cried shooting up like a rocket. Quickly she threw the quilt off of her body and, repeating the steps she had followed when Laverne had woken her, she slid off of the bed and she kneeled down to begin fastening her shoes.

"Yup, so come on, we've got your food right down t here... And it looks like we can go out into the town now-"

"No time!! I've gotta go!!" Lucinda cried out, standing up from tying her shoes. Esmeralda watched her, eyes wide.

"But, your food-"

"I'll eat on the trip!" Lucinda tried to cover as she ran down the stairs, Phoebus and Quasimodo watching her. Phoebus stood up.

"Are you sure you want to leave? Now?! Don't you want to see the people you helped?" He asked. Lucinda smiled up at Phoebus and Quasimodo, feeling a little down about having to leave so soon.

"I'd love to see them, more than anything! I really would... But..."

"But this is more important." Quasimodo finished for her. Lucinda looked up at Quasimodo, looking as though she were about to cry.

"...Yes... This Maleficent... she's _my _Frollo... and now... I have to go and help the friends that _she's _holding captive. This is my time to do what I need to do and when I get home, it'll be time to give her a piece of my mind once I know my friends are safe." She told them. The three people she was talking to remained silent as they began to hear the crowds down below celebrating their victory over Frollo. "I'd love to stay... And yes, I should probably have a hot meal before I go... but... I'm sorry, I really must leave." She said, her voice shaking. Quasimodo nodded, knowing her plight, and he walked up to her, taking her hands.

"Then go. We can't stop you."

"That's right, princess." Phoebus chuckled. "If you feel that strongly about this, don't let us stop you." Phoebus said, placing a hand on her head fondly. Lucinda giggled, holding back tears and trying to stop her lip from quivering. Esmeralda came from behind and she placed her dark hands on Lucinda's shoulders.

"Don't forget about us, okay?" She asked the girl, who turned to the gypsy and nodded.

"Nope. How could I? Honestly! I don't think I'll forget falling two hundred feet off of a cathedral anytime soon!" She giggled. Esmeralda smiled, she too listening to the rising roars of the townspeople and gypsies outside as they began to fill the square to celebrate new freedom. Esmeralda let go of Lucinda's shoulders and the princess rushed up to Quasimodo to hug him tightly. "Now, you get out there and learn to have some fun, okay?" She told him sternly. The hunchback smiled and chuckled, letting here kiss his cheek.

Lucinda then walked to Phoebus, who had become a great friend to her. Simply enough, the two embraced. Lucinda liked Phoebus. He reminded her of a big brother. She giggled as he jokingly tightened his grip around her as they hugged, patting each other's backs. Lucinda looked up at him, smilng.

"Thanks again for saving me."

"Aww, no problem. I guess... ahh, you'll be needing to take those Heartless back, eh?" He asked as they broke their hug. Lucinda nodded.

"Yes. No matter how helpful they may seem, it's possibly they could turn on you. No matter how nice they are." She spoke. Phoebus nodded smiling.

"I understand." Lucinda turned to look at Esmeralda, and the two shared a hug as well. Lucinda motioned for Esmeralda to come closer so she could whisper something in the gypsy's ear.

"_That one's a keeper, got it?" _She hissed, making Esmeralda giggle as she talked about Phoebus, _"Don't let him out of your sight, got it?"_

"_Heehee, got it."_ Esmeralda giggled. The two hugged slightly again, and just as they broke their hug, listening to the cheers of the crowd soar, Lucinda said good-bye, and she began to jog away, running faster with every step she took to get to her Gummi ship.

_**XXXX**_

There it was, still intact. Lucinda walked up to her Gummi and sighed, looking out among the crowd, which had substantially grown as they cheered and celebrated.

"I wish I could go down there..." Lucinda thought to herself. But she knew it was time to go and help out her other friends. Sighing, she opened the cockpit of the ship and she began to climb on.

"Lucinda! Wait!" Cried a voice out to the princess. She turned around and saw that Quasimodo was waddling over to her, trying to run with his small legs.

"Quasi, what are you doing here?" Lucinda asked, stepping off of her ship. Quasimodo panted as he reached into his tunic, bringing out a necklace.

It was the map he Lucinda and Phoebus had used just the other night to find the court of miracles. The hunchback smiled and took Lucinda's hand with his great fingers, placing the map inside of her palm, then her closed her small hand shut, smiling up at her, reciting what Esmeralda had told him about the necklace.

"When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." He grinned. Lucinda was a little stunned, she didn't know what to say.

"Quasi...I-"

"Come and visit us sometime. When neither of us are in so much trouble. Keep it, I want you to remember everything we did." He smiled cheerfully. Lucinda now wanted to cry. She looked at Quasimodo.

"I-"

"I don't want to hold you up... Go on. Go help your friends, and keep that band, as a reminder that you've got us here to help you in any way we can, since you helped us." He softly spoke, his tender voice taking a slightly gentler note. Lucinda's voice quavered, but Quasimodo helped her. "Well, I guess we should be going!" He chuckled. Lucinda smiled and laughed too.

"Yeah. Thank you so much, Quasi." She whispered, leaning down to hug the hunchback one last time, "I'll never forget you." She whispered. Quasimodo nodded.

"Nor will I." He responded. Lucinda and he finally broke from their hug, and as Lucinda placed the map over her head and around her neck, she began on her way back over to the Gummi ship. She climbed in the open cockpit and sat down, placing the seatbelt over her. Quasimodo walked up.

"So, does this thing actually... Fly?" He asked. Lucinda smirked.

"How else do you think I got here?" She asked, pressing the button to close the windshield. As the window came down over her, she continued to smile at Quasimodo, holding back tears, "By the way, have some fun out there today, okay? You're the real reason Frollo's gone, you know? You stood up to him." She smiled. Quasimodo smiled too.

"I'll try to have fun." He chuckled. Lucinda nodded.

"That's good. Life's no fun unless you try to have fun." She told him. And that was the last bit of conversation between the two of them as the windshield sealed itself shut. Quasimodo watched as Lucinda pressed some buttons and the ship suddenly began to slowly rise. He gasped, having never seen anything like it before. The strange craft rose off the ground and he looked up at Lucinda, who gave him a thumbs up.

Quasimodo smiled, having never seen the gesture of a thumbs up, he didn't know what it meant... But obviously... It was friendly... So he did the same. Lucinda smiled and looked up to the sky, and as Quasimodo was about to yell out good-bye, she thrust the steering wheel forward and the Gummi ship began to fly off of the cathedral and into the sky, just like some strange bird. At first, it flew off slow, but in time it gained speed.

Quasimodo watched as Lucinda flew off into the sky and beyond it, wondering if they'd ever meet again. He chuckled, crossing his arms. Watching as the aircraft became nothing more than a mere speck in the sky. He paid no attention to the footsteps that approached him.

"Quasimodo!! Are you coming? Everyone's waiting to see you!" Esmeralda cried out to Quasimodo, who was suddenly stunned by her news.

"Me? Paris... wants to see... me?"

"Well of course! They want to see the Hunchback of Notre Dame in all of his great glory! So what are you waiting for?" She asked, taking his hand. Quasimodo was a little shy about it though. "Don't you want to see everyone Or do you want to wait a little while longer?' She asked. Quasimodo gave it some thought... But he decided.

"No, I'll go. Might as well start living while there's time to live, Esmeralda." He chuckled. With those last words, Quasimodo and Esmeralda left the top of the Cathedral and went down to the Square, where Quasimodo was instantly hailed a hero in the city of Paris.


	20. A short stop at Hawaii

Trigger lay on Lucinda's bed. He felt beat, having been stuck in the Princess's quarters for over ten hours now. The time had been dreadfully tiresome, but least there were some books he could read to pass the time... Even if they were old childrens stories that had been collecting dust over the years. He also found Lucinda's photo albums, which he poured through as well as the old stories.

'_I wonder if Riku's ok.'_ He thought to himself, wondering how the boy was doing. They hadn't spoken to each other in over fifteen hours and the last time they did talk, Riku was close to giving in to Maleficent's training, but he was holding desperately onto his friendship with Lucinda. He had even warned Trigger that he just might give in, the way Maleficent was training him... But he had been doing well so far in keeping his heart to himself.

Trigger hated being locked up. He felt so helpless and guilty not being able to help Riku and Lucinda, but he knew that they had to be released sometime. Once Lucinda came back, he was sure he and Riku would be let go.

He hoped.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda reached into one of the bags behind her to grab something to eat. She continued to steer into space, hoping to find a new world soon. It had been three hours since she'd left Notre Dame and she still wore the map necklace Quasimodo had given her around her neck. She sang to herself, eager to get back to her search soon and her hand found it's way into the donut box.

She pulled out a glazed donut and she chomped into it, having been munching on snacks and junk food for most of the trip. She knew it wasn't much of a diet, but Maleficent made her leave the good food for Riku. She wondered if the woman was even _feeding_ the poor boy. Her eyes were still a little droopy, but she wasn't so tired that she could fall asleep at the wheel. Instead, she kept the radio she'd found on the dashboard blaring loud and clear to keep her awake. She was surprised the ship even _had_ a radio.

"Hmm... Music's changed over the years." She mumbled to herself, listening to some pop-like bubbly boy band music. "I've never heard this stuff around Castle Bastion." She muttered as she listened to the song fade away and someone else began talking.

"And that was 'NSYNC with their 2000 hit "Bye, Bye, Bye"; up next is Hoobastank with "The Reason" Here on WHKZ In Honolulu!"

"What the Heck is a Hoobastank?!" Lucinda cried out, hearing the strange names. "And where's Honolu...lu..." Lucinda looked up, and it struck her silly that the reason she'd been getting such strange music was because there was a world up ahead of her. "It's... OH YEAH!! I found another one!!" She screamed in a sing-song voice, and just like when she'd found Paris, she jammed on the gas pedal and felt the ship lurch forward and boost through space.

"Awesome, awesome... This is so awesome!" She sang to herself, looking up at the green and blue world. At first it was relatively small, since it was so far away... But as Lucinda came closer, it seemed that with every inch nearer she got, it would grow a thousand kilometers. She watched with widening eyes as the planet grew and grew, and she was amazed... It was ten times bigger as Hollow Bastion AND Paris.

"Oh my God..." She whispered, getting a look at the planet. It seemed to obscure her vision once she had truly approached it and she continued to fly towards it. She was looking for a place to land when she found several islands in the ocean. A very big... deep, huge ocean.

"Hmm... That looks like a place I could search..." She whispered, looking at the small islands that could be a possible place to find the Door to Darkness. She was still getting over the immense size of the planet as she once again pushed on the gas pedal and she began to fly forward towards the tiny islands.

As she came closer, the islands became larger... and larger as the planet continued to engulf her sight of space. She could see that the islands were more than... islands... As she watched them come closer, she could see buildings, skyscrapers, mountains, rivers, and people appear. She sighed, wondering if she'd get to search in peace as she flew overhead. Although one thing was certain...

These people were more contemporary that Paris was. Lucinda watched cars zoom by, motorcycles put and sputter. She wondered if any of them could see her up in the sky in her spacecraft. It didn't matter anyway; she wasn't going to be there long, most likely.

_**XXXX**_

She continued to fly along, the sky was bright and blue with the sun shining. She could see people swimming in the ocean, which told her that the weather must have been warm. As the ship hovered above a beach, Lucinda was immediately reminded of Riku.

"That's right..." She spoke to herself, "Riku grew up on a beach..." Lucinda couldn't help but look on at the golden sand and crystal clear blue waters without thinking about the boy. So much so, that she pressed slowly on the brakes to stop the ship. She landed the aircraft without any thought and she lifted the windshield. It was rare she had visited a beach in her youth, but now she wanted to go out and sleep on the warm sand more than anything if it was the closest she could get to Riku.

She jumped out of the ship and felt her feet sink the yellow grains of sand as it crunched like soft, hot snow. She listened to the waves break onto the beach and the birds cry as they flew about, looking for food. Lucinda felt the sweet, tropical breezes fly past. The wonderful warm weather made her feel right at home as she sat down on the fine sand. The warm temperature made her roll up her long black sleeves in rejection to the heat. She wondered why Riku didn't like the wonderful scenery and perfect weather, it made her feel a little better, although that lingering thought of her mission hung in her stomach as she procrastinated.

"It's so pretty..." Lucinda whispered. She now knew where Riku came from. He came from such a wonderful place, but his words of nothing to do in paradise lingered, and she began to understand what he meant. She soon became bored looking out into nothing. Although the weather was kind and the scenery was beautiful, she couldn't help but stand up and begin on her way back to the ship. She sighed walking over to the Gummi, figuring it was time to get back to searching.

"PUUUUDGE!!" Suddenly screamed the voice of a little girl. Lucinda looked behind her to find a child standing knee deep in the ocean water in her striped swimsuit. It was a tan-skinned dark-haired girl, holding what looked like a sandwich in her chubby hands as she screamed into the crystal waters. "PUDGE?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Her voice sounded worried as she looked into the rippling waves. Lucinda watched her, giggling as the little girl continued to yell. "I brought your peanut butter sandwich!! PUUDGE?!" She yelled.

"Looking for someone?" Lucinda called out. The little girl looked up to find Lucinda walking over to her smiling.

"I can't find Pudge." She said, seeming quite distressed. Lucinda rose an eyebrow.

"Who's Pudge?" She asked. The little girl smiled.

"He's a fish." She piped, when she motioned for Lucinda to come closer. Lucinda leaned down so the little girl could rush over to her to whisper something in her ear; "He controls the weather." She hissed. Lucinda giggled and decided to play along.

"Really?" She asked. The child nodded, smiling.

"Yup.. Hey... What's that?" The child asked, looking over Lucinda's shoulder, spotting her Gummi ship. Lucinda giggled, still playing along.

"That? Oh, that's my space ship." She said with great honesty, thinking the little girl would just brush it of off her shoulder, until she screamed out at the top of her lungs:

"SPACESHIP?!" She cried, jumping back. Lucinda jumped at her outburst as the little girl hopped back and pointed at Lucinda.

"What's your quadrant? Are you helping Gantu or are you with the Galactic Federation?!" She screamed. Lucinda stared at the little girl, wide-eyed, stunned.

"G-Gantu? Galactic... Neither, I... What's the Galactic Federation?" She asked. The little girl simmered down as she stopped pointing and she looked up at Lucinda.

"You don't know what the Galactic Federation is? Well, then, if you don't know who _they _are then you definitely don't know Gantu." She said happily. The little child held out a chubby, short arm as she smiled. "I'm Lilo. Sorry I screamed at you." She apologized. Lucinda took a minute to absorb everything... But with time, she sighed it off and stretched out her arm to accept the handshake.

"I'm Lucinda..."

"Are you really from outer space?" Lilo asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Lucinda nodded.

"Yeah... My world's called Kingdom Bastion."

"A Kingdom?!" Lilo hissed. Lucinda giggled, seeing herself in this little girl.

"Yeah. What's your world called?" She asked, sitting down on her knees. Lilo shrugged.

"Earth. We're in Hawaii right now."

"Hawaii?"

"Yup. One of the fifty states of America."

"States?" She asked. Lilo giggled.

"It's kinda hard to explain. What are you doing here anyway? Why have you come here?" Lilo asked. Lucinda sighed.

"... I'm... This is gonna sound so stupid... I...I'm looking for a Door." She said scratching the back of her head, giving a nervous grin. Lilo stared at Lucinda.

"A door?"

"Uhh, yeah. A door."

"... How old are you?"

"Fifteen..?"

"...You need a hobby." Lucinda laughed at Lilo's comment.

"Yeah... I probably do... But believe it or not, this is actually really important. I've already searched one world for it and now this is the second one that I'm gonna try to search on. I don't know how I'm going to look but-"

"You've been looking through space for it?" Lilo asked. Lucinda nodded.

"Yeah, and-"

"I know the perfect person to get information from for stuff like this." Lilo piped. She took Lucinda's hand and she began to pull it in the direction of the Gummi ship. "Follow me, mind if we take your ship?" She asked. Lucinda stood up slowly, shrugging.

"No, not at all, as long as you know where we're going."

"Of course! We're going to my house!" She giggled. Lucinda began to walk over to the Gummi, Lilo's hand holding onto her's tightly.

"Your house? Who's at your house that could tell me about a Door?"

"An evil genius alien!!"

Lucinda decided not to ask any more questions until she had an idea of what Lilo was talking about.

_**XXXX**_

"Wow! Your ship is so comfy! And I've never seen this type of steering before!!" Lilo couldn't help but admire the controls and the electronic design of Lucinda's Gummi ship. Lucinda giggled as Lilo continued to babble on about alien ships. The princess wondered if the little girl really knew about aliens. Maybe she was just humoring Lilo, going along with her plan. But maybe... Just maybe Lilo knew someone who could help her with the Door.

'_Don't underestimate her, Luce... The last world you were on was complete with cities in the sewer and living stone gargoyles.' _She mentally reminded herself.

"What's the ship made out of?" She asked. Lucinda tried to remember.

"Mmh... Well...If I remember correctly... They're called Gummi blocks. Believe it or not, My uncle found some on our world after a meteor shower hit!" Lucinda told Lilo, who gasped.

"We had a meteor show a few weeks ago too!"

"The remains were said to be hard, but elastic to the touch-"

"The news reporters had found stuff like that!! Oh my gosh!! We have Gummi blocks on earth, I can make a Gummi ship!! I KNOW WHAT I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS NOW!!" Lilo cried out in excitement, making Lucinda laugh. Lucinda couldn't help it... But all she could see in Lilo was the spitting image of herself when she was six. She watched Lilo look out the windshield, checking out the scenery. "We're almost there... There's my house!!" She suddenly yelled. "Veer right, Lucinda, it's on the hill!!" She said. Lucinda did as she was told. She pulled the steering wheel to the right and the ship followed. Lucinda looked and saw where Lilo was pointing to. A small house was planted on a tall hill. Lilo began to shuffle in her seat with excitement, Until Lucinda heard her give off a depressed groan.

"Ohh, no. Nani's home" She whined. Lucinda looked and found a person frantically looking around Lilo's house.

"Who's Nani? She asked. Lilo looked at her, half-disgusted.

"My big sister."

Lucinda flew the ship over to Lilo's house, where in time, the sight of her ship was caught by Nani, who ran over to the aircraft with great swiftness as she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Lilo!! Lilo, get out here, NOW!!" Her screams were muffled as they found their way through the windshield. Lucinda unlocked the cockpit window and it slowly unlatched itself, beginning to rise up, opening the shuttle. Lilo reluctantly unbuckled herself and she slowly got out of the ship as Nani continued to lecture her, Lucinda getting a taste of a Hawaiian accent. "Where were you?! Didn't I tell you to stay home with the others while I went to the store?!"

"Yes..." Lilo muttered softly.

"So where were you? Don't tell me you left those three alone!!!" Nani yelled.

"I'm sorry... I went to go feed Pudge and then I met my new friend Lucinda and-"

"Enough stories!! If that house is a mess you will be cleaning it until it's spotless!!" Lucinda looked from behind the Gummi ship, but after listening to Nani scream at Lilo, she just sighed. She wasn't going to deal with another Frollo.

"Excuse me." She said, coming out from behind the ship. Nani looked up at Lucinda, brushing back her long, wavy black hair, but her eyes widened as Lucinda walked up to her.

"Uhh, can I-"

"My name's Lucinda. I can vouch for Lilo." She smiled. Nani stuttered, looking at the strange green-haired girl.

"Lu... Lucinda?" She asked. Lucinda walked over to her.

"What's Lilo done that's so wrong?" She asked. Nani frowned.

"She left the three _freaks_ alone." She frowned. Lucinda raised an eyebrow as Lilo huffed.

"Stitch isn't a freak! But I can understand calling Jumba and Pleakley freaks." She grumbled. Nani groaned and rolled her eyes, looking at Lucinda.

"I'm sorry, can I help you? Has my sister... Wait..." Nani whispered, looking at Lucinda's Gummi ship. "That's not one of _our _ships..." Lucinda giggled, wondering how many people in this family believed in aliens and space ships.

"No... I _arrived _here on this planet with this baby!" Lucinda smiled. Nani stared at it, then at Lucinda.

"You're from... Outer space? You're an alien?!" She asked. Lucinda shrugged once more.

"An alien? Well, I guess that's the proper term. But I prefer...traveler, if you may. I'm looking for something and Lilo said there was someone here who could help me. An 'evil genius' if you may?" She asked. Nani continued to stutter.

"Wh... Evil genius?... Lilo..." Nani began to growl. Lilo stood up straight as she defended herself.

"You'd have to listen to Lucinda's problem! It _sounds_ like something Jumba would know about!" She barked. Nani looked at Lucinda, curious about what was wrong. Lucinda smiled nervously.

"Uhh... I just... Listen it's kind of embarrassing... If I could just talk to this... 'evil genius', please..." She asked.

"You're not going to discuss war plans with him are you?" She asked. Lucinda rose an eyebrow.

"What?! No!"

"She's looking for a door." Lilo piped. Nani whipped her head back in confusion at Lilo as Lucinda groaned.

"Lilo!" She whined. The little girl looked at her from behind her big sister.

"Hey, at least _you _didn't have to tell her!" She said. Nani looked at Lucinda, even more confused.

"Is she being serious?!" She hissed. Lucinda nodded her head in a solemn way.

"Yes. Please, let me talk to this 'genius'." Lucinda pleaded. Nani looked at Lucinda, a little bewildered... But she sighed, and smiled.

"All right. I'm sure Jumba should know _something_ about... doors... Come on in... And I'm sorry if our house is wrecked. If it is, it's Lilo's fault." Nani grumbled, but Lucinda smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, Lilo was just out feeding Pudge. After all, he _does_ control the weather."

_**XXXX**_

"Jumbaaa!! Someone's here to see you!" Lilo screamed as she bolted into the house. Lucinda walked in with Nani, who sighed at the fact that her house was still in one piece.

"Lilo!!" Screamed a strange something as it sprinted over to Lilo. It was blue, which was all Lucinda could make out of it. Lilo giggled.

"Hi, Stitch!!" She giggled, suddenly being hugged by the blue blur. Once it stopped Lucinda got a good look at Stitch... And he looked like an alien all right. He was like a blue koala bear slash dog... thing. It spoke rapidly in a different language as it practically held Lilo up as it hugged her. Lucinda giggled, watching Stitch's wide mouth smile. Lilo looked at Lucinda, beaming. "This is my best friend Stitch!" She announced. Lucinda carefully walked up to Stitch, cautiously placing a hand on his blue fuzzy head.

"Hey, buddy... You're a cute one, aren't you?" She grinned, finally getting a hand on his head to pet him. While Lucinda was petting Stitch, Lilo ran out into one of her hallways and began to scream again.

"JUMBA!!" WHERE _ARE_ YOU?!?!?" She screamed, until a violent explosion suddenly rattled the house; splintering wood was heard immediately after the crash.

"Ohh..." Nani began to groan, "Not again!!" She cried, rushing through the living room and into the hallways through the house. Lucinda had fallen over from the impact and she looked around, wide-eyed.

"Wh-What was that?!" She stammered in great fright. Stitch just stared at her like she was stupid. Lilo, however, walked over to Lucinda to help her up.

"That was probably Jumba. Working on an experiment no doubt." She piped. "I wonder where Pleakley is." She spoke, helping Lucinda up.

"Wha- hey!!" Suddenly came an unidentifiable voice from up the stairs of the house. Lilo sighed.

"Never mind." She droned. Once Lucinda was on her feet, Lilo walked up to stairs as someone in a baggy dress resembling Lilo's walked down the stairs.

"Lilo! What's going on around this place?! Where have you been?! You know Nani told you to stay here!!" As if his whiny voice wasn't enough, Lucinda was suddenly shocked at the fact that this person was... green. With one eye. And two tongues... Lucinda's jaw slowly dropped as the green man continued to lecture Lilo while they walked down the stairs.

"I had to go run an errand!" Lilo defended herself, and once she got a look at Lucinda's face, she decided it was time Lucinda truly knew that there were aliens at her home.

"Well, Lucinda. I'd like you to meet one of the newest members of my family! This is Pleakley!" She announced once again. Lucinda stared at Pleakley, eyes opened... She managed to raise one of her hands to point at the strange green sight.

"He's a-a-a-a-a..." She stuttered, hardly able to speak. But Lilo finished her sentece.

"Yeah. He's an alien. Just like you! And Jumba's an alien. And Stitch too!... Well, he's an experimental alien actually..." She said, bringing a hand to her chin to think. Pleakley waddled over to Lucinda, quite intrigued by this girl.

"What? You mean to tell me that this human is an... alien? Lilo... I think I need an explanation." He whined at the little girl, who just crossed her arms and smiled.

"Well, Pleakley, Lucinda might be a human... BUT!! Anyone that's from another planet, OR, even from a different country, is technically considered an alien." She spoke with great confidence as Lucinda and Pleakley looked down at her. Lilo just smiled. "I learned that in school." Pleakley nodded at this explanation.

'Ahh, I see." He chirped. Lilo smirked at the green man.

"Really, I thought _you _would've known that! You worked in the Galactic Federation!" She nagged. Pleakley began to stutter.

"Well, I uhh..." He stammered, until his explanation was saved when Nani reentered the livingroom, walking up to Lucinda, smiling.

"Jumba will be with you shortly. Maybe he _can _help you with your problem, but no offense... I don't know how much he might know about... _Special doors_." She said, trying not to hurt Lucinda's feelings, but Lucinda just smiled.

"Don't worry. In all honesty, I don't want to look. It's a mission I was given."

"By your superior?" Pleakley asked, quite enthusiastically too, Lucinda just looked at him.

"Uhh... Well, I guess you could say that." She said softly, holding up her hands in a shrug. She was going to sit down when several large thumps were heard. They were getting larger too, as if something was coming closer.

"Who is girl I'm supposed to be talking to?" Suddenly boomed a voice. Lucinda jumped as she turned, finding another alien in the doorway between the livingroom and the kitchen. A massive blue and tan alien... with four eyes and a huge mouth. The Hawaiian shirt that clothed him hardly fit around his robust self. He walked up to Lucinda with his flat feet as he scratched his tummy with his grubby hand, one of his tiny, floppy ears twitching.

"Ahh... So this is girl, eh? And who might you be?" He asked with a crooked grin, looking at her as though she were fresh meat for some cross-breeding experiment. Lucinda didn't know whether to run, scream, or do both.

"... Uhh... I'm... uhh... Lu... Lucinda... Sir." Lucinda tried to speak in an actual sentence, but it didn't work. This whole house was freaking her out and this 'Jumba' guy she was supposed to talk to wasn't helping. Especially when he gave a big old belly laugh at the frightened princess, his Russian like accent booming.

"Now... What is it you'd like to ask me about, Hmm? Perhaps some top secret mission to blow up Galactic Federation, no?" He asked getting closer to her so he could finish his sentence in a whisper, not letting Nani and Lilo hear him. Lucinda just stared at the large faced alien and she quickly shook her head.

"Uhh, heh... No sir, no, uh, no war plans, please... I was..."

"Well if you're not here for those what's so darned important?" Jumba cried, throwing his huge arms in the air. Lucinda tried to act intimidated, so she just finally came out and blurted what she wanted to without any more mess.

"I... I just want to know if you have any idea about the Door to Darkness!!" She shouted. Nani, Pleakley and Lilo jumped at Lucinda's sudden outburst, but Stitch just continued to dig into his belly button, not fazed by her Lucinda's screaming. Jumba stared at Lucinda, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. He looked like a bear that had just been threatened with a rifle as he walked up to Lucinda, getting face to face with the girl. Lucinda stared up at him; she wore the same expression as Jumba, only she was scared stiff as she shook. Her stomach churned with fear, making her sick. She could feel her face paling as Jumba's face got ever closer to hers, until he finally whispered:

"You know of Kingdom Hearts?"

_**XXXX**_

Maleficent grinned, staring at Riku. It had been the end of another training session and the boy had actually managed to stay on his feet for the whole time. She watched as he stood up straight and dignified a few feet away, his feet firmly planted on the floor.

Maleficent wouldn't lie. There was still much more work to be done on his soul. The boy still had feelings for Lucinda... But his dormant love for Kairi was returning substantially; it was close to equaling his friendship with Lucinda once again. She looked at the young man, seeing that he was only a few training sessions away from becoming hers once more.

"Very well done, Riku." Se purred, walking over to him, smiling. The boy rose his glance up to his mentor, and Maleficent could still see that defiant sneer in his face; and who knew? She might not be able to wipe it off in the next couple of days. "So, you've managed to survive round five. I applaud you."

"Are we finished for today?" Riku snapped, his turquoise eyes flaring. Maleficent grinned.

"Oh, no dear boy. Since you've done so well today, let's shorten your recovery time." maleficent chuckled evilly, letting Riku know that he wasn't going to be let off of the hook." You have two hours until your next session." She spoke slyly, dashing Riku's hopes of evading another training session for a while. Riku smirked.

"Fine. Two hours. Now. Where's Trigger?"

"Forget him, Riku-"

"I said..." Riku interrupted, his face becoming angered and frustrated."...where's Trigger?"

Maleficent frowned. No doubt Riku knew his heart was reverting. And he hated it. Maleficent knew that if he went to go see Trigger, the Shadow would calm the reverting with his human emotions and motivational speaking. Maleficent abhorred the Heartless reject, wondering if she should go ahead and do away with him.

"Do not worry. He is safe. But I warn you, if you feel the need to go and visit him to purify your heart, you shall face the consequences." She growled. Riku felt his hair stand on end as he snarled at her.

"Go ahead! Whip me, torture me, I don't care!! I'll-"

"Or shall I say... Perhaps _Lucinda _will suffer the consequences once she returns." She smiled. Riku immediately stopped whatever words were about to spout out of his mouth. His jaw hung open as he was stopped and he loosened his tightly clenched hands and he lowered his head.

"You wouldn't." He said, looking up at Maleficent again, who grinned.

"Perhaps I would. But that all depends. Would you rather go to weaken your heart with his petty motivational speeches and lose your beloved Kairi and maybe even your heart to Sora, while your new friend Lucinda becomes mine to deal with? OR... You could leave Trigger be where he is, alone, and you can continue your training with me to strengthen your heart, defeat Sora and regain kairi's heart, with Lucinda free and well..." She asked, giving him a decision. Gleefully, she smiled. "Which do you choose?" She asked again.

Riku felt his heart tear. He shook, trying to figure out what to do. Both choices had dire consequences. If he stayed with maleficent to train, his heart would turn dark, but Lucinda and his friends would be freed. If he tried to speak to Trigger to help his heart, his friends would suffer the aftermath of his decision.

"I... I choose..."

_**XXXX**_

Jumba lead Lucinda into his room. The young princess had been turned speechless that the alien knew of Kingdom Hearts, which lay on the other side of the Door to Darkness, which lay who knows where. As Jumba showed Lucinda a place where she could sit, the large alien stayed at the door, closing and locking it. Lucinda looked at the large creature intensively, not able to wait to hear what he knew of the Door to Darkness. Jumba checked the door to make sure no one could get in, and once it was secure he walked away. Lucinda listened to the floor squeak under the stress of his feet as the large alien walked to his bed where he sat down, intent on finding out why this girl was searching for Kingdom Hearts.

"So... He seemed to growl. "You look for the Door to Darkness, eh?" He asked. Lucinda nodded, telling him yes. He brought his hand up to his chin to scratch it. "... And, uhh, why do you look to find it?" He asked once again. Lucinda sighed.

"I was... Given the mission to find it." She spoke mousily. Jumba rose one of his eyebrows.

"From who? Who would send a young life form such as yourself to search for such a dangerous thing?" He asked once again. Lucinda sighed, wondering where to begin. She twiddled her fingers and looked down to the floor, thinking about how to tell him. Her mind was so clouded at the moment, but she decided to start at the beginning.

"Well... It was about a week ago that I met these two people... A really nice boy named Riku... Who's sweet and kind... and his mentor. Maleficent. Plain and simple and being to the point, she's a witch."

"Magical being from the Oz movie?" Jumba asked, thinking about some green-skinned old hag with a large nose and cackling laugh that wanted to get rid of a nice little girl and her little dog too. Lucinda had no idea what he meant, but she played along, her face was full of confusion as she answered.

"Uhh, yeah sure. Anyway, Riku is Maleficent's student and she was intent on getting this information from me-"

"What sort of information?" Jumba asked, curious to know what she meant. He leaned over, cradling his chin and his clasped hands, his thick fingers interlocking. Lucinda sighed, feeling strange about telling him about her uncle's technology.

"Uhh, well you see... My uncle Ansem used to do these experiments on these things called the Heartless and he kept most of his findings in one room along with all of his technology and the only people who could open up the accounts to his findings were him and me. Well, it turned out that Maleficent was trying to get her hands on this information for some 'plan' of hers and she sent Riku on a mission to get it... which he did, but he never told her. Well... Maleficent found a way to get the codes and she's making me go out and find the Door to Darkness to complete this 'plan' that includes my uncle's technology." She explained. Jumba listened, and he began to chuckle. "What?" Lucinda asked, feeling a little put down. Jumba looked her in the eyes.

"Little girl... Do you even _know_ what Kingdom Hearts is?" He asked. Lucinda looked at him.

"Uhh... Well, I heard it leads to, like, eternal darkness..."

"Yes... And do you know how it is _revealed_?" He asked, his large mouth twisting into a sly smile. Lucinda was a little taken back; she had no idea what he meant.

"Revealed? I don't-" 

"Kingdom Hearts can only be found when someone that truly seeks the darkness opens the gates to its world. Then, they must make sure they have met certain obligations to unlock its boundaries. Only then, can it be found." Jumba told her. Lucinda looked at the mad scientist with a sort of frightened expression.

"You mean... I can't find it?" She asked. Jumba shook his head.

"Only if it has already been called upon. And you will not find it on an inhabited planet. The Door to Darkness sleeps on a planet steeped in destruction and chaos. And like I said, only if someone has already found it's place in the universe and is preparing to open it's gates and has met the criteria for it's release, only then can you find it." He spoke.

Lucinda felt her head clouding, but her heart for some reason was lifting up. Jumba had just answered all of her questions that remained about this Door, but something still bothered her.

"Wait a minute? How do _you_ know all of this stuff?" She asked, leaning forward, looking at Jumba with great skepticism. Jumba smiled.

"Hey, I'm evil genius! You expect to call myself one without doing my homework on the most evil things in the universe?" Jumba laughed. Lucinda giggled and looked at the floor, still trying to think.

"So... Since Maleficent still needs to open the door... that means... I can't find it!" She spoke with great excitement. Jumba watched her and he smiled.

"Exactly. Not until the gates of the world surrounding it have been called upon can you find the Door. It's that simple." He chuckled. Lucinda nodded.

"So that means... Maleficent sent me on this wild goose chase for nothing!" She said, her face brightening with great exhilaration. Jumba guffawed loudly; glad to see that at least _some_ of his research was helpful to people, even though his interests were incredibly steeped in warfare.

"Yup. So, I guess that means you can go home." He spoke. Lucinda sighed, not knowing whether to feel ecstatic, angry, or slightly worried, but she tried to brush it all off.

"I guess. Thanks Jumba." She smiled, getting up and walking over to the alien to hug him. Once her arms had flown across his massive shoulders, the alien froze, not knowing what to do. He looked at the girl and slowly he lifted a hand to pat her back. "Thanks for everything, you've been a huge help!" She whispered. Jumba tried to smile, being thankful to himself that he locked the door. If anyone were to burst in he'd be incredibly embarrassed.

"Uhh... Yes, well, **_a-hem!_**" He cleared his throat loudly and softly pushed the teenager away from him. Lucinda didn't mind though. She stood up straight, smiling at Jumba." I guess this means you'll be leaving?" He asked. Lucinda nodded.

"Yes. But... I'm not going home."

"What?" Jumba asked, a little surprised at her answer. Lucinda laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Well, uh... You see. I still feel like I'm on duty to find the door. And... Even if what you say is true... I feel like I might find some trace to it somewhere." She said with a little hint of shy bravery in her voice. Jumba once again rose one of his eyebrows at her.

"You mean... You think you can find it? Haven't you listened to a word I have told you?!" He asked, leaning over to practically yell at her. Lucinda giggled again.

"Yes... I listened. But... I still want to try." She said, looking up at him. Jumba listened to her, feeling her hope to find some traces to this door. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Why? Why search for such a dangerous thing for someone you don't like?" He asked. "IF I were you, I would have thrown them off cliff by now!" He said with great gusto, making Lucinda laugh. She wished she were like Jumba when it came to these things.

"Well. I've got a friend in trouble... and... If I go back to help him without having found the Door in said amount of time... I don't know what Maleficent'll do. I know she's training Riku for a fight coming up-"

"Look, if you can't explain it, just tell me it's too complicated, alright?" Jumba snapped, holding up his large hands in a defensive position. Lucinda smiled, feeling the same way as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Sorry. It _is _sorta crazy, isn't it?" She laughed. Jumba rubbed his forehead as though he were suffering from a migraine.

"Tell me about it. I swear... I'll never figure you humans out." He groaned.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda and Jumba exited the room and walked through the small hallways of Nani's and Lilo's house. They walked to the kitchen where Lilo and Stitch were sitting at the table, eating a luscious pizza, which Lucinda immediately drooled at. Lilo looked up to see Lucinda's eyes widen at the sight of the food. She smiled and gulped down her wad of food.

'Would'ya like some? It's a deep dish meat lovers." She said peppily. Lucinda continued to stare at what was left of the food.

"I'm not sure what that means, but I'm game!" She giggled, rushing over to take a seat at the small table next to the blue Stitch, who ravenously gobbled down his four slices. Lilo handed Lucinda a porcelain white plate and a napkin with two huge, meat-loaded pieces on top. Lucinda brought the food up to her and with a deep breath, she inhaled the zesty aroma of the pizza. She'd never had pizza before, and it looked beautiful to someone who had been munching on junkfood all day.

"Mmm..." She moaned, smelling the rich flavor of the food. Finally she placed her plate down and she picked up one of the slices. Finally, she bit into the piece, and was instantly in Heaven. Lilo watched smiling and laughing at the girl as she moaned in ecstasy at the taste of the pizza as Jumba turned to walk back to his room, shaking his head at Lucinda, who couldn't help but nearly pile the whole thing into her mouth at once. She was that hungry.

"Wow." Lilo watched with wide eyes. "You were starving!" She giggled. Lucinda finished placing the piece of pizza in her mouth, and now all she needed to do was answer Lilo. She would if she could swallow her pizza though. Lilo laughed as the princess chewed on her food forcefully with great concentration, although most of it was an act to make Lilo giggle. She smiled, trying to act serious as she chewed, when she finally was able to swallow pieces at a time in her mouth. Finally, her mouth was free to talk.

"Gah! I was so hungry, for a while there I thought my ribs were starting to show!" She joked, bending back for Lilo to see her midriff and she sucked in her stomach to where her ribs were slightly visible under her skin. Lilo laughed and Stitch just stared at Lucinda's ribs. He poked one, suddenly making Lucinda bend over with a screaming laugh, having been suddenly tickled by the blue experiment, who stared at her as though she were crazy with his great big black eyes.

"Heehee… I think Stitch likes you." Lilo laughed as the small blue alien looked up at Lucinda, rather confused-like. Lucinda just petted the blue, long-eared thing again and she took her other piece of pizza as she began to chew on it, deciding to go slower with this piece, savoring the flavor.

**_XXXX_**

"You're leaving already?" Lilo asked Lucinda just two hours after their meal. It was five 'o clock and Lucinda knew she needed to get back on the road. Pleakley and Nani watched as she smiled and leaned down to look at Lilo.

"I'm sorry, Lilo. But I really have to get back to travelling."

"No, not yet! Jumba said there was something he was going to give you!" Lilo said. Lucinda looked at Lilo confused, as did Nani and the green Pleakley.

"Really, Lilo? Are you sure?" Nani asked her sister. Lilo nodded.

"Yeah, he told me after we ate. I went to go ask him if he wanted some pizza, but he just said he was working on something to help Lucinda." She whined. Lucinda looked at Lilo a little skeptically.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes! I'm positive!" Lilo cried. Lucinda looked at Nani, who shrugged with a look of uncertainty on her face. Stitch bolted over to Lucinda and tried to say something to her. Now if only Lucinda could understand a word he spoke. She watched as foreign tongue spilled out of Stitch's mouth like a river. Once he was finished, Lucinda curled her lip in confusion. Stitch knew that everything he just said had not been transmitted successfully, so he sighed loudly, shaking his head. He then looked up at Lucinda to talk to her once again.

"Jumba is working on special machine for Lucinda." He suddenly spoke, and in English too. Lucinda's eyes widened as she looked up at Lilo.

"…He can talk… in English?" She asked. Lilo smiled and swiftly nodded her head.

"Yup! Although… He's not very good at it." She said. Lucinda looked up, sighing.

"Well… Even if he is, I need to go soon. I don't have-"

"Oh, you have plenty of time to search for Door!" Jumba's voice suddenly broke through Lucinda's quavering speech. She looked up to find Jumba waddling over to the group, smiling. "I didn't want you to leave before we had chance to help you on your journey." He chuckled. Lucinda looked at them, unsure of what to do.

"Help me? What, why?" She asked. Jumba chuckled as Nani walked up to her.

"Jumba told us what was going on back at your home, and we decided… We want Stitch to go with you to help you fight whoever's hurting your friends." She said, pointing at Jumba's experiment as he stuck his chest out bravely. Lucinda's mouth dropped and her eyes shot open.

"What? No, I couldn't! It's too dangerous, he'd-" Jumba once again cut through the conversation with his laughter as he walked up to Lucinda. As he approached her, he held out one of his hands to give her something. Lucinda looked up at him strangely.

"Hold out your hand." He told her. The teenager didn't know what else to do, so slowly, she did as she was told, and as she held out her hands, Jumba placed something in them.

As his large hand moved away from blocking Lucinda's sight, The young princess could see some strange machine in her palm. It looked like a bracelet with a button in the center. Jumba smiled.

"Is signaling device. Press button, and it transports experiment 626 right to you to help! He can lift over three hundred times his own weight and he's very resilient!" He spoke proudly. Lucinda looked up confused.

"Experiment 626?" She asked. Lilo shrugged.

"It's Stitch's sciency name." She said. Lucinda laughed and looked up at Jumba.

"Well?" The large alien asked. "Aren't you going to wear it?" He asked. Lucinda stuttered and she quickly took the bracelet and she was about to place it on her left arm… Had that arm not still been bandaged and sore… She hoped that it had not become infected over the time period she had not put ointment on it- But in any case, she took the bracelet and she slid it onto her right wrist. Jumba had done a nice job on it. It looked like he tried to make it look feminine with the silver, smooth metal, which Lucinda laughed at, but she could see the electronics as the power surged through small crevices and wirings. She smiled and looked back up and Jumba and the others.

"Thanks again, guys…" She giggled. Nani nodded. Lucinda looked back to the bracelet. "Soo… All I have to do is press this?" She asked pointing to the button. Jumba nodded. "… And… How do I send Stitch back?" She asked. Jumba chuckled.

"Do not worry, I always think ahead! Just press button once again while Experiment 626 is with you and it shall reverse the process and send him home." He spoke, boasting his work. Lucinda grinned and looked at Stitch.

"Thanks Stitch." She spoke softly, kneeling down to pet the blue creature. Lilo smiled as she looked at Lucinda.

"Call him often! I want to know what happens on your journeys!" She spoke with maximum giddiness. Lucinda grinned.

"Sure. No problem. Man, I can't wait to see how Maleficent stands up to him." She ginned. Nani walked over to Lucinda.

"You be careful, now. I'm sure Lilo will want to see you again soon, Jumba too."

"Yes, if you do find Door to Darkness, come see me! I wish to know what is behind it." Jumba proclaimed. Lucinda laughed.

"Yeah. I'll do that." She said. With that, she looked up at the clock. It was Five Fifteen. She needed to get back on the road soon. "Well," She sighed, "I'd best be on my way. And thank you guys so much for everything, you've been a great help." She said looking at them. They all nodded as Lilo became jumpy.

Please, Nani, can't I go with her?" She whined. Nani rolled her eyes.

"Lilo, don't be stupid! You know you'd just get in her way and make a pest of yourself!"

"Would not!" Lilo barked. Lucinda smiled at the little girl, still seeing herself when she was little.

"Lilo… What I'm going to be doing is very dangerous. Besides, I'm only going to one more world before I head back home and deal with Maleficent the Butt-Ugly and Annoying. So… It's best you stay here. Sorry, I'd love for you to come… But I need to do this on my own." She said, patting Lilo's head. Lilo looked down on the wooden floors as she listened to Lucinda walk away. She opened the door to leave the house and she looked back at everyone.

"I'll see you guys someday soon, I hope." She told them. She looked down at Stitch. "And I don't know how soon it'll be until I see you, so stay on guard, okay, little buddy? And take good mental images so you can tell Lilo all about the places you go, ok?" She told him, when Lilo's head shot up.

"Oh! I know! I can let Stitch use my camera when you summon him! That way he can take pictures of the worlds you go to!" She chirped happily. Lucinda smiled.

"There you go!" She cheered. "Oh, and Lilo?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep a good eye on Pudge, don't want him to get upset and cause a hurricane, do you?" She joked, but Lilo took it seriously.

"Right! Will do!" She said, giving a joke salute, making Lucinda laugh. The teenager walked out of the living and onto the front porch, where the others followed.

Lucinda walked down the steps and onto the dirt-covered ground as she walked up to the Gummi ship. Nani picked up Lilo as they walked from on top of the porch. Jumba felt interested in this girl, still finding it hard to believe that she was searching for what was possibly the most feared thing in the universe. But he tried to believe it, because she was serious about it. He watched her open up the hatch of the ship and the windshield slowly opened. Lucinda climbed onto the ship and she entered the cockpit, sitting down in the driver's seat. She pressed another button and the windshield began to lower. As it did, the princess looked back to the others at the house and she waved good-bye. The family responded with waves and Lilo shouted out 'good-bye' to Lucinda.

Stitch was becoming restless, knowing he was going to be part in some great action soon. He was becoming tired of fighting Gantu all the time, so he cherished the oncoming fights that he would hopefully be assisting in.

Lucinda watched as the windshield closed, leaving everything silent. Finally, with a heightened heart, she turned the ignition and slowly her ship came back to life. Lilo and the others watched Lucinda's ship take flight slowly as it lifted from the ground and, with one last wave from everyone, Lucinda pressed on the gas and she felt the ship careened forward, beginning to cut through the air as it flew with great grace. She smiled as everyone's words of encouragement and help echoed in her mind.

She looked at the bracelet on her arm as she lifted up on the steering wheel, making the ship head into the atmosphere. It's technology continued to glow and circulate. She loved Hawaii. Not only did it remind her of Riku, but it was home to some of the friendliest, and strangest, people she could hope to meet on another world.

She wondered how long it would be until she found the last world she would search.

**_XXXX_**

Maleficent circled Riku. He panted loudly, preparing for another round of training. Maleficent smiled as she looked into his face, and he looked into hers. Half of his disobedience had melted, but the other half was still burning brightly. She stopped in front of him, smiling with a crooked smirk, seeing that after several training rounds he was becoming ever closer to once again becoming her pet. But waiting wasn't enough for Maleficent. She needed him to revert back to her sooner. Like now.

"It was wise of you not to visit that Shadow. He's a nuisance, trying to interfere with your training." She told him. Riku continued to look her in the eyes, his expression unwavering. She walked up closer to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Don't you agree, dear boy?" She asked. Riku continued to stare at her, breathing hard, mentally preparing for another round of training, trying to block out his mistress's talking.

He remained silent as Maleficent's hand remained on his cheek. "You know… It's only a matter of time before everything falls into place. The keyblade will soon be yours, as will Kairi, and Sora will no longer threaten your place among greatness. Aren't you excited?" She asked. Still, no response. The boy continued to look up at his mentor, a look of angry concentration on his face. Maleficent knew this was the right time to work her magic.

Riku stared at her as she lifted her green, thin hand off of his cheek; when suddenly her hand softly rebounded and it gently tapped itself on Riku's forehead, a green light bursting from it's impact.

"AGGH!!" Riku cried, falling to his knees in the strange anguish that suddenly swarmed his head, rearranging data that resided there. He doubled over and writhed on the floor as Maleficent watched, having been waiting for the perfect opportunity to perform this spell.

"Now, now, dear boy… It'll be over in a few minutes." She cooed, knowing exactly what was happening.

He was becoming hers.

Riku lay on the floor, the pain subsiding. The boy moaned as he shook on the cold ground, not knowing what had just occurred to him. His eyes were opened wide and his mouth hung open as he continued to gasp for air. Maleficent chuckled, watching her spell take effect. In time, Riku's head began to stop hurting, and slowly, but surely, he began to lift himself off of the ground with his arms. He sat up, still breathing relatively hard. He slowly stood up. It took him a moment to stand up straight as he bent over to try to register what had happened. Finally, his breathing returned to normal and his head stopped hurting, and he looked up at Maleficent, who continued to smirk with her crooked smile.

"Well, Riku? How is everything?" She asked. Finally, Riku looked up into her eyes, evilly… But it wasn't aimed towards her. Instead, with that evil aura around him, he too, grinned, his face becoming confident as he smiled at his mentor for the first time in days. Maleficent knew that smile as her pet answered

"Perfect. Everything's perfect… My master…"

It was finished. Riku was now once again in Maleficent's grasp.


	21. One more world

It was just like any other ride through the stars. The inside of Lucinda' Gummi ship had become quiet since she had gone out of range of Earth's radio stations. Too bad, and she was starting to enjoy some of those heavy metal bands.

It was so quiet, she needed to listen to something, but static on the radio wouldn't cut it, so she sang to herself.

There hadn't been a world in sight for the past hour and Lucinda was becoming incredibly bored. She knew she didn't have to go through this. She could be on her way home… But something just told her she needed to continue on. So she flew into the stars, hoping to find one more world in time for her to go back to Castle Bastion and prepare to help Riku with his fight.

"So… boring…" Lucinda moaned to herself as she leaned over the steering wheel. As she looked around at the sky, something was spotted out of the corner of her eye… and the next thing she knew her heart was soaring. Up above her was another world, shining like the star it was.

"Sweet." She chirped, grinning, and she turned the steering wheel to fly the aircraft over to the shining world. She hoped it wouldn't take long to get to it.

It didn't. Fifteen minutes passed by and the world had already substantially grown, although it was nowhere near the size of earth, but it was a good size or two larger than Notre Dame. Lucinda looked at it and wondered whether she should land or not.

It was just a big brown planet, and it looked like it was a little stormy. She thought to herself before entering its atmosphere… But it felt like this was a good place to stop and look. She didn't know why. So she pressed on the gas pedal and felt the ship lurch forward as it flew towards the sandy planet.

_**XXXX**_

As Lucinda landed the ship, she could see dust clouds here and there as sand storms raged. She didn't know where to land the ship.

Until something caught her eye. Something… Someone was walking out in the sandstorm.

"What in the world?" She asked as she hovered in the air. The person seemed to be struggling as they walked against the current of the wind. Lucinda looked around on the ground for something they could be walking towards, when a cave caught her sight as well. They must have been heading for the cave. She knew she had to help them; so she decided to land the ship, knowing it was able to stand furious weather (her information came from thinking about the morning when Riku went to Traverse Town right after that horrendous storm).

She flew as close as she could get to the cave and once the ship was on the ground; she opened the cockpit and braced herself, preparing to help whoever was out in the storm. She jumped out of the ship and suddenly felt roaring winds whipping at her, sand grains flew at her face, instantly blinding her, but she had to get out and help whoever it was that was braving the storm. She jumped out of the cockpit and hit the hard, dusty ground. She held her arms in front of her eyes so she could shield them from becoming irritated.

"Hello!?" She cried out, trying to get the person's attention, "Hey!? Is someone out here? HELLO?! Can anyone HEAR ME?!" She screamed. She continued to run through the wall of dust and sand that engulfed her as she tried to make contact with anyone that could hear her and respond.

"I SAID, IS ANYONE OUT THERE?!?!" She screamed. No answer still. She tried to find her way through the mess, attempting to hopefully find someone that would respond. "HELLO?!" She cried.

Now it was becoming dangerous… She had wandered too far away to still see the cave, and now all that was in front of her were clouds and annoying dust particles. She looked around, seeing no one. Her eyes were becoming irritated and she was having trouble keeping them open. Stumbling about she tried to cry out to anyone, but still, she didn't get an answer.

"STUPID PEOPLE! GAWD! I try to help and what do I – WAH!" She suddenly screamed as something firm caught a hold on her arm as it began to drag her away with great force.

"What the crap! Who… Hey!" She screamed out to whoever was holding her arm, whom she could see now, their robe fluttering madly in the wind. She could feel herself being pulled along flawlessly through the storm. She realized finally what was going on and she allowed the person to show her the way back to wherever they were taking her. Which was back to the cave.

"Well, hey!! Gee, if I'd known you knew the way I wouldn't have bothered!" She joked, laughing through the annoying sand. The person didn't seem to be paying attention as they came closer to the cave. Lucinda decided to try and remain silent, in case she was being annoying.

Finally they reached the cave and the stranger let go of Lucinda's arm. The girl took a breath of relief as she flopped down on the ground, beginning to laugh a little nervously.

"Heh… Kind of weird, isn't it? I come out to see if someone needs help, and here I am, being escorted back from getting lost myself. Thanks." She said, looking up at the robed person. She looked at them a little strangely. It was a weird robe; it was a musty brown, belts crisscrossed the back and chest and the arms were hardly long enough to _be_ arms. The person looked like some sort of… Not to be mean… a freak. Lucinda tried to shoo away the bad thoughts as she stood up slowly, rubbing her achy left arm. She walked up to the person, trying to catch their attention. "Uhh… Thank you?" She said again, a little louder. Again, the person didn't respond. Maybe they were deaf. Lucinda sighed and shook her head. "Well, it doesn't look like we won't be going anywhere for a while. I can't fly my Gummi out of here. The storm's gotten worse, and if I can't walk through it without getting lost, Lord knows how bad I'll be at driving though it." She muttered, finding a rock to sit on.

As she sat down, she tried to get over the silence that plagued the cave. The only noise that was heard was water dripping from stalactites and the wind gusting outside. Lucinda looked at her nails as she'd sometimes look back at the robed person, who stared out at the storm. It wasn't long though, before they came and slowly sat on a rock in front of her. Lucinda tried not to laugh at the person's short arms, so she tried not to look at them. Still, it was so silent. Lucinda didn't like it.

"It wasn't smart of you to come onto this planet." The robed man suddenly spoke, making Lucinda jump in surprise. His words lingered in her head, and she could tell the person was a man; he had a deep, compelling voice that sent shivers up Lucinda's spine as he gazed at her with his faceless stare. Lucinda gulped and tried to think of something to say. She looked down on the rocky ground as she indeed felt stupid

"Yeah… I know; but I just… I felt like there was something I needed to do here." She answered quietly. The robed man continued to look at her with a faceless gaze.

"Hah. Well. I guess I can't say anything." He chuckled. Lucinda looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. The robed man turned his hooded head over to look outside of the cave.

"I came here to see something. Something… Extraordinary." He spoke with strange, but great, confidence. Lucinda looked up at him… For some reason, he seemed familiar. More than familiar, she felt for some reason she knew this man.

"I came to see if I could find traces of…"

"A Door?" The robed man suddenly asked, partially turning his gaze to the princess, whose face turned nearly white as he finished his sentence. Lucinda could almost feel him smiling at her.

"How do you know that?" She whispered to him. The man shrugged his small arms.

"I know all that there is to know…"

"Are you psychic?" She asked. The man laughed.

"No, not quite. But I'm a good guesser. Strangely enough, I came to look for a door as well." He told her, returning full glance to Lucinda, who listened intently.

"The Door to Darkness?" She asked, wondering if he too was looking to find the strange object; but she was only answered with deep, uncontrollable laughter as her response was deemed hysterical by the robed stranger.

"The Door to Darkness? You've got to be kidding me! The thing hasn't even been s_ummoned_ yet!" He chuckled, doubling over from his giggle fit. Lucinda frowned.

"Well you don't have to laugh! I know when I'm dubbed 'stupid'!" The girl cried out angrily. She stood up and she walked away as the man's laughter began to ebb. He looked up at her as she neared the entrance of the cave and she leaned against one of it's curved, craggy walls. The man shook his head as he looked up at her, still breathing out a few laughs.

"I didn't mean to insult you. It's just… The Door to Darkness is a very… strange thing for someone like you to be searching for." He spoke. Lucinda continued to look out upon the gusting winds.

"Someone like _me_? Really? What's wrong? Is it because I'm a girl?" She asked, looking at the sandstorm. The robed man sighed as he shook his head at her.

"No. It's the fact that the Door to Darkness is one of the most feared things in existence. And besides, if it had been summoned upon already, I would've known. Trust me." He told her. Lucinda looked back at him with a tiny sense of wonder.

"Ok… So, what sort of door did you come to find?" She asked, her voice a little broken from having her feelings hurt. The man stood up and he began to walk over to her.

"I've come to see the door to this world. This storm we're experiencing is but the first to come in a volley of natural disasters that will plague this world in the next few days to come, before the Heartless take it." He spoke, looking out at the barely visible horizon. Lucinda looked up at him, sighing.

"The Heartless took my world too." She softly told him. The man looked down at her.

"Oh? And what world would that be?" He asked, quite intrigued by the girl's past.

"Kingdom Bastion. Although, it's not called that anymore. That witch Maleficent insists on calling it Hollow Bastion, since no more royals exist there, except for me and one other, the friggin-" She was cut short as the robed man placed one of his small arms on her shoulder, so as to calm her. She looked up at him, having been carried away, and she blushed, smiling nervously. "Sorry… I can become a real motor mouth when talking about something that rubs me the wrong way." She giggled. The robed man nodded, and he chuckled.

"This Maleficent doesn't sound very kind to you."

"Well she's not! She's the reason why I'm out here searching for the Door to Darkness!" Lucinda cried out. The robed man nodded.

"I see… Why don't you explain it to me?"

_**XXXX**_

Trigger could hear voices outside of the room. He lifted his head up groggily out of exhaustion and hunger as he could make out Maleficent's laughing voice. His head shot up once he realized it was her and he jumped off of the bed and he rushed to the door.

'What does _she_ want?**'** He grumbled to himself. He watched as the door to Lucinda's room was slowly opened, and indeed there stood Maleficent with the two Defenders that had thrown Trigger into the room. Maleficent looked down at the tired Shadow with a twisted expression.

"Good afternoon, Trigger." She greeted him sarcastically "Your sentence as of now is finished." Trigger huffed at her and he began to walk out of the room.

'It'll be a better afternoon once I get something to eat.' The Shadow snapped. Maleficent watched with great joy as Trigger slowly walked out of the room.

"In case you're wondering…" Maleficent began to speak, making Trigger stop, "… Riku's training in Sephiroth's quarters if you wish to see him. I'm sure he'd enjoy the company." She grinned. Trigger whipped around to face Maleficent, frightened about Riku's condition.

'What have you don't with him?' He growled. Maleficent laughed.

"What makes you think I've _done _anything with him? I just thought-"

'Shut up. I'll go see for myself. I don't need any more lies.' The Shadow retorted furiously, and he began on his way out of the Castle Chapel. Maleficent watched with great joy, knowing what would happen. She looked down on her Defender helpers and grinned.

"Well, now, shall we go take a look at how the machines are coming along? The cloning mechanism should be close to being fully loaded." She cooed to her pets, scratching them behind the ears.

_**XXXX**_

Trigger rushed through the castle, ignoring his feeling of lightheadedness. He needed food and water, but not before checking on Riku. For all the Shadow knew, Riku was barely alive anymore, he might have been chained to the wall and had been whipped from head to toe, so Trigger hurried, not wanting his friend to be in trouble.

Trigger found the doorway to Sephiroth's training quarters and he entered the viewing area. He could hear him… He could hear Riku… And he sounded strong. His cried were that of during battle as he swung his sword, the Soul Eater, to and fro. Trigger climbed up one of the seats that sat in front of the viewing window and he could see Riku, training furiously. He wore his Heartless uniform instead of his regular clothes as he viciously swung his sword around whilst he trained, Heartless surrounded the boy. Trigger sighed, feeling relieved that Riku was fine. So he hopped off of the chair and he rushed to the nearest door, assuming Shadow form quickly so he could slide under it. Once he was inside, he quickly resumed his full figure form as he ran up to Riku.

'Riku! Riku, thank God, you're ok!" He cried out. The other Heartless looked at the tiny Shadow as it bumbled up to the teenager, who began to turn around to look at the sprinting black creature. Trigger jumped up to greet Riku, until the silver-haired boy caught him in mid-air by clutching his little face. Riku then proceeded to rear back the hand that held Trigger's head and he threw the small half-hearted creature across the training room with vicious force. Trigger hit the hard marble floor with a solid 'thud, nearly knocking him unconscious. He lay there, breathing heavily, trying to register in his head what had happened. He could hear the other Heartless around him growl and roar as Riku walked up to Trigger, his eyes cold and burning as his lip curled.

"Don't bother me, Shadow. I've no time to deal with your petty matters." He sneered, his hair falling over his face as he looked down at the frightened, exhausted Shadow. Riku finally turned around, the kilt-like appendage on his uniform rustling softly. Trigger finally found the strength to lift himself up off of the ground slightly as he looked at Riku, his yellow eyes staring right through the boy. He shook his head in disbelief.

'Riku... What's wrong? Why are you-'

"I'm not answering any more questions, I need to train."

'Riku-'

"Enough I said!"

'What happened to you?! Have you... You've lost your heart... Maleficent's taken hold of you!'

"I said SHUT UP!!" Riku roared, and the boy dashed towards Trigger, using his fist to dish out an uppercutting punch to the black creature with great hostility. Trigger flew backwards, colliding with the wall. His backside smacked against the viewing window, cracking it from the crash. The Heartless once again began to roar whilst they cheered for their master. Trigger's body once again made impact with the floor as he was once again nearly knocked unconscious from the hit. His tiny body was slumped against the wall as his yellow eyes dimmed with his condition. Riku once again walked up to the small being, frustrated with him. "I told you: I don't have time for inferior conversation with the likes of you, understand? Now get lost." He spoke forcefully as Trigger's head swam and his tiny body ached, especially his back He couldn't even see straight as he watched Riku walk away. The room spun as his eyes tried to focus through his exhaustion, he tried to breathe through his anguish as he tried to make reason with Riku.

'No... Wait... You've got to remember... Lucinda-'

"Take him away." Riku ordered to a Defender, which quickly responded to it's master. Trigger could hear it stomp up to him. Trigger, even in his agony, was beginning to feel his annoyance of these things rise. He watched as the bulky, snarling shield was the first thing to intrude his sigh before one of the Defenders huge hands grabbed a hold of one of his tiny arms. It picked Trigger up and the tiny Shadow could slightly notice that his legs were still in working condition, so he tried to walk as he was being dragged, not wanting to feel helpless.

'Heheh... So... He was right. Maleficent _did_ find a way to his heart...' Trigger breathed through the pain as he tried to walk as the Defender pulled him along. The larger Heartless looked down at the small halfling.

'Mistress Maleficent will always find a way to get what she wants.' He growled. Trigger chuckled.

'So I noticed. Boy... Lucinda's not gonna be a happy camper when she comes home.' Trigger tried to imagine what would happen when his best friend would come back to see that her newest friend had been placed under the control of the one she hated.

_**XXXX**_

"You _do_ know it's dangerous to meddle in the affairs of others worlds, right?" The robed man spoke to Lucinda as she told him about her journeys to Paris and Hawaii after telling him why she was on the mission to search for the Door to Darkness. Lucinda blushed as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment as she laughed.

"Uhh... Yeah. I know. But I just... Look, I couldn't help just letting Frollo do what he wanted, and besides, I didn't do anything to harm the people in Hawaii!" She told him. The robed man shook his head.

"Hah, teenagers. Proclaiming you're innocent at every single thing." He softly chuckled. Lucinda's face seemed to glow as it turned red.

"You don't think... I've caused anything _bad_ there, do you?" She asked sheepishly. Once again, the man's eyes bore through her with his unseen stare as he shrugged.

"Can't say, can't tell. I have not been to... Paris or whatever you said it was called, so I wouldn't be sure what it's state was before you intervened with it's plight, or would I know what's occurred since then, since it just happened... yesterday, was it?" He asked. Lucinda giggled.

"Heh, yeah. It's been getting late. Perhaps I should stay the night here, it'll probably take me five hours or so to get home, and once I get home, Heck's probably gonna break loose when Maleficent hears that I've come back." She spoke. She looked outside at the still gusting storm. She _was _getting tired. It was probably getting late too. At home, it was at least Seven 'O Clock, and Lucinda was getting a little tired of being huddled into small places and it made her sleepy.

"...Castle Bastion, you said your home was?" The robed man suddenly asked. Lucinda looked up at him, interested at his question.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. The cloaked figure looked at the ground, thinking.

"Would it be too much trouble if I traveled with you to your home?" He asked. Lucinda's eyes widened, a little surprised at his request. She smiled though, liking the thought of company on her trip.

"Of course. I mean... I'm guessing you've been to my home?" she asked. The robed man nodded.

"Yes. And I must say, I do remember you, princess." He cooed, making Lucinda blush. Now he _definitely_ sounded familiar.

"Really?" She asked. The robed man nodded.

"Oh yes. You were just six the last time I saw you. You were quite the vivacious little one, never letting your uncle out of your sight. Ansem was a good friend of mine." He spoke. Lucinda smiled.

"You were friends?" She asked. The cloaked man nodded.

"Oh, yes. Although, we didn't see each other much. It was rare I visited, and I'm not sure if you'd remember me."

"But... My memory is still fresh from my childhood... I think... unless my aging did something to it... I could remember things in a snap when I was released... So why can't I remember you? I should be able to..."

"Hahah... Don't' worry about it Princess. I'm sure your memories will come back soon." He chuckled. Lucinda sighed.

"Maybe..." She said softly, giving out a long, tired yawn with a lengthy stretch as she reached up high above her. "Ooohh... My... I think I'm gonna go ahead and get a good start on my sleeping." She spoke through her stretch. The sky outside was dimming, but the sandstorm was still howling. "We'll probably need to leave early so we can get back to my home on time." She said, getting up off of the rock. The robed man continued to sit on the rock, looking out on the storm as Lucinda walked away. She didn't like the thought of sleeping on the cold hard ground, but it was all that was really there.

"Very well. Sleep tight then. I'll be watching the storm." The cloaked man spoke. Lucinda looked back at him as she sat down on the dusty ground.

"Aren't you gonna sleep? She asked. The man looked over at her.

"I'm not much of a sleeper. I guess you could call me an insomniac." He told her. Lucinda smiled, nodding.

"Kay, I'll see ya later then." She said, lying down, turning on her side and curling up as she prepared to sleep. The robed man watched her, and as she lay still, going to sleep, he looked back out at the storm.

'Very well... Hopefully, this storm will die down soon, and we can make our way back home. And I can take back my place among the Heartless...'

_**XXXX**_

Trigger chugged down some water in the kitchen. Indeed, he felt silly having a meal while Riku and Maleficent were plotting how to destroy Sora; but he needed food. He was starving, not to mention his throat seared with thirst.

He hoped Lucinda was okay, as usual. She had one more days left to search. The day after tomorrow would be when Sora would come. Honestly, Trigger didn't know who's side he was going to be on. Riku was one of his friends, but... Maleficent had taken hold of his heart. All he could do was hope there was a way to get it back.

He took the glass away from his mouth as he finished drinking and he inhaled in great exasperation.

'I sure hope something can be done. If Lucinda sees Riku like this, she'll freak... Or worse.' He sighed, chomping on a grilled cheese sandwich, filling his belly with much needed food.

Trigger sighed, wondering how different things would have been if the Heartless siege had never taken place. Ansem would still be there, giving his niece support in her life as a princess. Lucinda would have experienced a wonderful childhood and she'd currently be in training to become the next Queen of Castle Bastion. She never would have been burned, trapped in crystal for nine years, and she never would have been threatened by some witch.

Even more wonder came into his mind as he thought:

'What if Lucinda's father had never jumped off of that balcony?' He asked himself, thinking about what he had heard of Lucinda's parents. If that had never happened, Lucinda and Ansem probably wouldn't have been as close as they had always been, which was hard for Trigger to see, since he was born nearly two years after Lucinda's father committed suicide, so he grew up and lived with Lucinda, his best friend; and Ansem, his father figure, as they were hardly ever separated from each other; and he always felt privileged to be part of their group.

In their case though, things were set. Lucinda was out in space somewhere, Ansem was gone, and Trigger was faced with the burden of watching Riku's heart turn ever darker. It wouldn't be easy, and Trigger was just surprised that he was able to stand after what the boy did to him. Perhaps it was his Shadow side that gave him great resiliency. He finished his grilled cheese and gulped it down, feeling the nice warmth of food in his stomach. He walked to the sink and hopped up, placing his dishes in the sink, which had been piling up from where Lucinda and Riku and him would often eat large portions of food for breakfast lunch and dinner, it was amazing that food was still in their fridge.

'Well... I'd better go and check up on Riku, see how he's doing.' He droned to himself, knowing exactly how he was doing. He hopped off of the sink, his legs slightly twitching with pain from his earlier encounter with the boy, he groaned and he hobbled off, hissing at the sharp stabs at his tiny feet.

_**XXXX**_

The robed man leaned against the wall of the cave as he watched Lucinda sleep. Nearly ten hours had passed and she remained sound asleep as he stayed awake, listening to the storm not even give in. It howled as loud as it had been doing for the past eighteen hours since he had arrived on the world, looking for the Door to Darkness. He trudged through the storm for hours until he could hear some strange girl's voice. He could hear her screaming, and at first, he could care less...

But something urged him to go and save the girl. Some petty light inside of him that he'd been meaning to get rid of for years. So he changed his direction and he went after the girl, leading her to the nearest shelter he could find.

He had lied to her earlier. He wasn't friends with Ansem; but he did know Lucinda and the king. He just needed some way to get her to take him to the Castle, and she'd fallen for it.

It was nearing seven o' clock and the sky was brightening, although the clearing horizon wasn't visible through the still roaring dust cloud. The storm still had yet to ebb.

"Mh..." Lucinda's voice echoed in the cave as she began to stir. The robed man looked at her s she began to shuffle around, beginning to sit up. "Ohh... That had to be the best, most uncomfortable sleep I've ever had." She moaned, her eyes still dropping as she stared out into space. The cloaked man chuckled.

"Stone doesn't make a fine mattress, does it, Princess?" He asked out laughing. Lucinda stretched as she lay on the floor, feeling her back give little cracking pops.

"Tell me about it... God, I don't wanna do _that _again." She groaned. The cloaked man chuckled.

"Well, unfortunately, I hate to say that the storm is still on full blast." He told her. Lucinda looked at him, then at the outside of the cave, where the sandstorm still gusted. She moaned out in exasperation and she stood up.

"Man! I was wanting to get a good head start on getting home!" She whined, walking over to the entrance of the cave, which blew sand in her face as she neared it. The robed man stood up.

"Will your ship be okay?" He asked. Lucinda nodded.

"Yeah, the Gummi ship should be fine. It's my _world_ I'm worried about, and my friends." She told him. The cloaked man sighed.

"Well, at the rate it's going, it'll be another few hours until it's finished making it's path, if not the rest of the day." He told her. Lucinda groaned even more, feeling her stomach churn and roar.

"Man. I'm starving." She whined, going back to her rock perch to sit down. The man chuckled.

"You know, I've noticed that bats live in this cave-"

"NO, I'm NOT eating fuzzy, gross bats. Period." She told him, whipping around and sticking her finger at him, making him laugh all of the more.

And the robed man was right. The storm lasted for hours. Lucinda's stomach roared loudly, but she resisted the man's taunting about making a mean fried bat, which he learned from some jungle island. They waited it out, getting over their boredom by telling each other more about each other, but unfortunately, Lucinda never got the man's name.

_**XXXX**_

It was early morning once again. It had to be. The cloaked figure looked outside from where he had been deeply daydreaming; the closest he'd been to sleeping in nine years. He looked outside and he shot up, gasping.

The storm had passed. The lightening horizon was highly visible and so was the Gummi ship outside of the cave, set just a few feet away. He looked over to Lucinda who was sleeping. She had reluctantly gone to sleep once more on the stone floor. He stood up and he rushed over to Lucinda, leaning over to shake her with his small arms.

"Lucinda! Princess, wake up!!"

"Mh.. What? What is it?"

"The storm's passed, we can leave!" He hissed. Lucinda heard him tell her what was going on and she immediately sat up, although she was still incredibly absentminded and sleepy.

"Okay, I'm up..." She spoke, as if one was late for school. Somewhere deep in the recesses of her brain, she was happy, but her tiredness was blocking it. The robed man waited for her as she stretched and stood up. She yawned and nearly needed to lean on his side for support.

"Should I carry you?" He asked, chuckling. Lucinda shooed his comment away.

"Be quiet." She smirked as they walked out of the cave to the ship. Slowly Lucinda was waking up, although her eyes stung for more rest. She took the keys to the Gummi out of a small pocket on her chaps pants and she clicked the button that unlatched the windshield cockpit. She looked at the cloaked figure. "Ready to go? I am." She smiled. The robed man nodded.

"Yes. I'm just ready to get out of this stormy planet. Being cooped up in a cave is no picnic."

"I hear ya." She smiled. "By the way, if you're hungry, I've got some food in the back of the plane. It's not much food, really a lot of candies and stuff, but you're welcome to eat if you're hungry." She offered him as she began to climb into the cockpit. The man nodded back to her.

"All right. But... In all honesty, I'm not that hungry." He told her, following her as he began to climb up onto the plane. Lucinda scoffed playfully.

"What's wrong? Don't eat _or _sleep?" she laughed, climbing into her seat. The man chucked, climbing into his own seat with some help from Lucinda.

"No, can't say I do either very much anymore." He droned, allowing Lucinda to reach above him to buckle his seatbelt for him, since he couldn't reach it. She ten reached above her and grabbed her seatbelt as well to buckle it. Afterwards, she looked out upon the wasteland horizon of the planet and sighed.

"Well. _This_ was practically a waste of time." She sighed. The sun was close to rising and Lucinda yawned as she pressed the button to close the windshield. As it closed she sighed, wondering what was going to happen once she got home.

Sora was coming to her home today... Would she get there in time? What had become of Riku and Trigger? Were they alright? She shuddered, hoping they were alright and she listened to the windshield seal itself shut and she put the key into the ignition, starting the ship. She turned to the cloaked man to give him a quick forewarning.

"Be careful. If I see Maleficent, I _will _go insane. So if you hear me scream out some neanderthal warcry; get out of my way." She smiled. The cloaked man chuckled and nodded hi head.

"Will do." He told her. Lucinda smiled and looked in front of her. The sun was beginning to rise and the sky was turning a deep blue. She put her hands on the steering wheel and she began to put her foot on the gas pedal.

"Ready to go back to Bastion?" She asked him, smirking. The cloaked man once again nodded.

"Quite." He told her. Lucinda smiled, inhaling heavily as she prepared herself for some upcoming showdown. She pressed on the gas pedal with great force and she and her new friend were thrown back into her seats as the ship slammed forward.

It was about time she was going home.

Sorry, I know this ending wasn't the best.

So? It's about time Lucinda's going home! AND SHE'S REALLY GOING HOME!!! HOORAY!! But what will happen when she gets home? Hmm...


	22. bittersweet homecoming

The tenth day had come. The day Sora would travel to Hollow Bastion to confront the darkness and try to prevent Maleficent from carrying out her plans.

Riku was still training viciously. Maleficent had been cloning Heartless like crazy, making most of them pick on Trigger by biting him or clawing on his small body, which he ignored. He'd been watching Riku as he prepped himself for the oncoming battle with great rigorousness Trigger sighed, wondering when Lucinda would come back.

Trigger often sat on one of many balconies of the castle, looking out at the sky and hardly visible horizon. He'd stay there, alone, for hours; waiting for Lucinda to return and see what's become of her home, friends, and Heartless confidants. Most of the other Shadows in Hollow Bastion were still in the basement. Maleficent had seen them on a few occasions and she' already taunted Trigger many times with the fact.

"_If you looked hard enough, perhaps you could find your mother before the other Shadows claw your pitiful half heart out!"_ That sentence tore at Trigger's soul, the sorceress's cackle echoed in Trigger's head as it replayed over and over. He tried to hide his anger, and at times he wished so hard he could just kill Maleficent; but things were much more dangerous now. With all of Maleficent's Heartless minions at her side, she could easily dispose of Trigger before he could even lay a hand on the witch. So he just kept his distance from everyone.

He waited. Sitting on the protruding platform, watching out for signs of Lucinda in the Gummi ship. He just hoped she was even _going _to come back. As he sat on the cool metal floor of the outcropping as he took in the fair May weather. It was rare he was able to be alone like this; only he really didn't want to be alone. He wanted Lucinda; and he was nearly scared to death of what was going to happen when Sora would get to the castle.

_**XXXX**_

"Do you even know how to _get_ back to your world?" The robed man asked Lucinda as they rode through the stars. Lucinda was intensely concentrated on finding her world somewhere out in the cluster of stars.

"Why? Do _you _remember the way?" She asked, looking over at him. The man shrugged.

"Mm... Maybe. It's just... Do you remember-"

"Yes! I remember how to get back to the castle!" She spoke defensively, making her companion chuckle.

"I hope so. We've been on the road for three hours. How long did it take you all in all to get to the dustball planet?" He asked. Lucinda sighed, trying to think how long it took her to travel from Castle Bastion to Paris, to Hawaii, then to the dusty world she and her partner met on.

"Well it took me about two hours to find Notre Dame... Three hours to find Hawaii, then about another hour to find dust world... So... Hopefully if I'm gong the right way we should be at Castle Bastionin about two more hours."

"Hurrah..." The robed man groaned, sinking down in his seat. It was silent between the two for a moment. Lucinda continued to hunch her back in a way so she could see the sky and watch out for any stars from up above that might remind her of which way to go next. ".... Anything on the radio?"

"I think we might have passed Hawaii a long time ago. Otherwise... I doubt it." She responded. The cloaked figure sighed.

"I've forgotten how boring transportation by ship was." He mumbled. Lucinda looked back at him, confused.

"You don't use a ship to get around other worlds?" She asked. The cloaked man seemed to look up at her, although it was just his hood that moved.

"Not exactly. I haven't needed one in a few years. I've acquired the ability to travel by means of just thought and will power. It's been quite handy through the years." He spoke, looking out the window next to him at the moving stars. Lucinda thought about it. Each time she learned something new about him, it was really weird, or something creepy; but still... He seemed so familiar. Such a calm presence, with that strong voice...

She shook her head and brushed away the thought, going back to concentrating on the sky ahead of her, making sure she hadn't missed any crucial turns.

"... So, uh... Say I DID forget the way back home... Would you-"

"Take a left at the next red star. Go straight for a half an hour until we reach a white dwarf star, then make a 20 degree angle upwards and head northeast, going straight for another hour and a half. That should take us... _You _home." He suddenly covered up a mistake that he hoped she didn't realize.

"Wow. How many times have you been to the castle?" She asked, looking back at him again, grinning, happy that someone actually knew the way back home. The man continued to look out at the stars.

"I've been to the castle many times. It's a shame you don't remember. I've traveled to it from many corners of the world, often bringing your uncle samples from different life forms for him to research. Every time I'd visit, He'd snatch it out of my hand like a child awaiting a gift from their grandparent." He chuckled. Lucinda laughed.

"That sounds like him... But, you must have been good friends. He must have rubbed off on you too, you sound just like him, voice and all, it's strange!" She giggled. The cloaked man didn't move.

"Things can be strange like that." He said. Lucinda could somehow hint a smile hidden in his dark hood somewhere as he looked at her. She nodded, and she looked back out to the sky.

"Ooh! I see it! Is that the red star I turn at?" She asked. The cloaked man sat up slightly to peer out the windshield.

"Yep, that's the one. Take a left once it's right next to you." He told her. Lucinda smiled, glad to know that two hours was indeed all that was left. She just hoped she could get home in time.

**_XXXX_** **_In Traverse Town...XXXX_**

Sora eagerly ran to his Gummi ship as he raced Goofy and Donald. He laughed out loud, watching poor Donald try to run as fast as his stubby duck's legs could take him.

"Sora! Hold up!" The poor white bird squawked. Goofy looked behind him as he dawdled a jog, giving a lighthearted 'A-Hyuck'.

"Daw, come on, Donald! We're not goin _that _fast!"

"Be quiet! My legs aren't as big as yours, ya lummox!"Donald snapped back at Goofy. Sora laughed, listening to his friends.

"C'mon, guys, we've gotta be serious! We're goin to Hollow Bastion today and we need to get our game faces in gear! It's just a miracle Leon let me go _today_." He grumbled, having endured his own training from the strict hand of Leon; but he was glad he stayed. Leon taught him some new moves and he tutored Sora on some of his magic. Sora stopped in front of the Gummi ship and he waited in front of it for his friends. Goofy approached him almost immediately after he stopped.

"Garwsh... You're sure we're ready, Sora?" The black dog-like creature asked, nervousness hinting his voice. Donald had finally caught up with the two and be bent over, panting. Sora nodded at Goofy, raising a clenched fist.

"Of course we're ready! I'm gonna go save Kairi, show Riku what I'm made of-" Sora then materialized his sacred Keyblade as he began to recklessly swing it around, nearly slicing Donald's hat right off of his head, "and if anyone gets in my way, they'll get a taste of just what this baby can REALLY do!" He spoke with great confidence, striking a pose with his precious weapon. Donald's hands were glued to the top of his head as he awaited for Sora to complete his routine as Goofy just watched, a little nervous about the whole ordeal. Sora groaned at the two. "C'mon, you guys! Everything's gonna be fine! Look, we hafta do this sooner or later. At least I have to. I need to get Kairi and we need to stop Maleficent from opening that keyhole. Are you with me or not?" He snapped. Donald looked up at Goofy.

"We'd might as well. For all we know, King Mickey could be there." He said. Goofy nodded.

"Yeah, and we don't wanna miss _that _opportunity to find 'im." Goofy responded. Sora smiled.

"So, we're all together?" He asked. Goofy and Donald smiled at him. The white duck placed his hand out in front of himself, signaling a group moment.

"All for one-" He started. Sora grinned, placing his hand on Donald's

"And all for one!" He said. They both smiled and waited... for Goofy. It was a moment before they looked at him a little annoyed. Goofy finally got the picture.

"OH! I didn't know what to do, you guys finished the saying without me! Uhh... With bells on our toes!!" He said, placing a hand on Sora's. Sora and Donald sighed, shaking their heads. The three broke their hand-bond and they walked off. Goofy was a little confused "What? What did I say?" He asked. Sora chuckled and he looked back at his friend.

"Nothing, Goofy. So... Did Cid say how long it would take us to get to Hollow Bastion?" He asked. Donald thought on it.

"Well... Since we need to go through the whole travel, I think he said it would take us close to two hours to get there. Hopefully We won't get into traffic or anything like that." He told him. Sora nodded, watching Goofy unlock the ship's cockpit.

"Yeah... I just hope we get there in time to stop Maleficent... I hope Kairi's okay." He said. He was incredibly nervous about his friend's well-being. He loved Kairi so much, he just hoped there would be time between them in the future so he could tell her. Donald looked up at Sora.

"Aren't you worried about Riku? Isn't he your friend too?" He asked. Sora huffed.

"Yeah. I _am _worried. You know why? Because he's my friend! But you know what? He doesn't seem all that worried about me, so why should I care? I'm just going to get Kairi, that's it, that's all I care about right now. The only worry of Riku I have is actually getting him to listen to me." Sora barked at Donald as he began to climb up the ship to assume his place in the cockpit. Donald was a little taken back by Sora's harsh response. He watched the fourteen-year-old climb inside of the ship and take his seat at the driver's chair. Donald sighed and he decided it was time he too took his spot in the Gummi.

Sora was infuriated after being reminded of his somewhat-ex-best friend, Riku. The fifteen-year-old had taken Kairi away from Sora, he assumed the boy didn't care about her, so he shunned his life-long friend, leaving him baffled every which-way at his behavior.

Goofy and Donald buckled themselves up in their seats behind Sora. The chestnut-haired boy shook off his rage and he too proceeded to buckle his seatbelt.

"Well, guys. Are we ready?" Sora asked, looking back at Goofy and Donald. The two nodded at him, responding to his question. The boy nodded back at them, turning back to face the steering wheel. He pushed the button to close the windshield and he prepared to head off with his friends to go find Hollow Bastion

_**XXXX**_

Trigger walked through the hallways of the castle, his wait for Lucinda proving to be fruitless for now. He glumly strolled through the stone foyer, feeling greatly depressed and worried of what was to come soon. Riku was still waiting; greatly anticipating Sora's arrival, just so he could beat the living crap out of the boy. His dark powers were fresh and he was eager to use them; and Maleficent was eager for him to use his powers as well.

Trigger wished there was something he could do. He wanted to be with Lucinda and make sure she was safe. He wanted to smack some sense into Riku and remind him who his true friends were. Nothing made him more anxious than not knowing what on earth was happening around him. Nothing irked him more than not being able to talk sense into people... Although his talks never really turned people around. He could talk to Lucinda for hours on end about some new crush and then fifteen minutes later she'd forget everything he'd told her.

'Lucinda... When are you coming home?' He asked, looking through a crack in the ceiling, up to the sky, making sure he kept an eye out for his dear friend.

**_XXXX_** **_Two hours later XXXX_**

Lucinda sighed. Five long hours in a space ship and her rump was going numb. She looked around for signs of her homeworld. She looked over at the cloaked man, who had been relatively quiet for most of the trip since he'd given her directions. She looked back at him, a hint of worried confusion on her face.

"You're sure we're almost there?" She asked him. The man nodded.

"Yes. Just a little farther now. It shouldn't take but ten more minutes." He told her. Lucinda gave a small smile and she looked back out at the sky. Her leg was shaking from nervousness of returning back. Finally, she'd get to see Riku and Trigger. She'd get to show Maleficent who was boss, and now she had more friends to help her, AKA Stitch and this new companion of hers, who claimed to be a friend of Ansem's. She looked further ahead to find some small orb... which formed into a weird orb with a tall... THING on it. Lucinda gasped and looked at her partner, pointing at the world.

"Is THAT it?!" She asked. The cloaked man looked ahead through the windshield, sitting up slowly. He looked out and focused on the approaching world.

"What do you think? Of course that's it." He looked at her, joking around with her. "So, you're finally home. Does it feel nice?" He asked, sitting back down, lounging in the comfy bucket seat. Lucinda relaxed, sighing happily.

"I... I don't know. I'll have to wait until I'm actually _inside_ the castle before I know how I feel." She told him, watching the planet grow larger as the castle grew immensely in size as well. "But... I _am _glad." She whispered.

She flew the ship faster and faster as her anticipation grew, making sure not to go too fast though. The robed man chuckled at her excitement and he wondered how much faster she could go without crushing them with the speed of the ship.

It wasn't long until they entered the world's atmosphere and they began to circle the castle, trying to find a place to land. They soon began to fly around the entrance that resided a ways away from the castle and Lucinda tried to concentrate on finding a place to land while her partner looked out his window. He peered down, finding another ship near the entrance. A red and yellow Gummi. Someone else was there.

He looked up at the stepping stones to the entrance, seeing several people. Three people were a short ways away from their ship, while another set of people stood near the Lift stop that led to the castle.

"There." He suddenly told her, pointing down to the red and yellow Gummi. Lucinda looked over at him, looking down at where he was pointing. "You might want to land there." He told her. Lucinda suddenly cursed under her breath.

"Oh, no... Sora must be here." She whispered. The robed man suddenly felt Lucinda jerk the ship downwards and press on the gas. He grunted out in surprise and he flailed his arms around in order to reach something to grab onto so he wouldn't go flying around in the ship. Lucinda quickly grounded the plane and once it was on the ground, she instantly stopped the engine and she unlatched the windshield, waiting for it to rise so she could get out of the aircraft. "C'mon, C'mon..." She muttered under her breath impatiently. Once the cockpit was open enough for her to at least squeeze through, she forced herself out of the ship, falling to the ground gracelessly. The robed man too got out of this ship quickly, but he at least waited for the windshield to fully open. Once he was on the ground, he found Lucinda darting towards the entrance, where Sora and his friends were already making their way across the stepping stones.

'So. She's off to find her friends, no doubt.' The robed man said, watching her run as fast as her legs could take her. He stood there, watching her rush off. He didn't follow. Instead, he just chuckled to himself as he began to walk off in a different direction. 'Well, then. That just leads me to my Heartless.' He cooed to himself as he walked off into the distance, leaving Lucinda to whatever fate befell her, intrigued at the fact that she actually fell for the fake 'friend of a family member' trick...

When he _was_ a family member.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda rushed off, watching a young man, a black, lanky tall, dog looking creature and a little white duck run and jump and glide across the stepping stones that lead to the entrance of the castle. She continued to follow, trying to get the jumps just right and trying to time herself on the moving platforms, making sure she bounded at the right time.

As she got closer to the entrance, she could hear a voice... Oh, such a sweet voice it was... It was Riku's.

"_No ship, no means of transportation? Tell me, how did you get here?"_ She heard him talk to someone. She wondered who it was. It couldn't have been Sora, he had a ship. Suddenly a deep, gruff voice answered her question.

"I came here to get Belle! I just believed... I looked in my heart, I trusted myself- and here I am." It spoke without fear. It sounded like some monster's voice, but it spoke with great bravery and fondness of this... Belle. "I'm not leaving without BELLE!" The person roared. Lucinda then heard Riku talk... But... It didn't sound like Riku...

"Take her if you can! But, I can't guarantee anything." He grinned, taking out his sword. Lucinda rushed up to a higher platform to see what was going on. She found Riku, standing ever so still, his Soul Eater sword in hand. Indeed, Lucinda was right about the mystery voice. It _was_ a beast. And suddenly, it lunged at Riku with great ferocity. Lucinda cried out, fearing for dear Riku's life, when suddenly the boy made a somersaulting leap; and in a blinding instant, the two warriors had made their moves. When everything stopped, Riku remained standing, when suddenly the beast fell to the ground. Lucinda sighed in relief, when Riku walked up to the Beast, a playful, yet deranged smirk plagued his face. A smile Lucinda had only seen him wear when he was joking, or talking about Sora or Maleficent, but it seemed it was the only expression he'd been wearing the whole time he'd been talking.

"Riku?" She whispered. She watched in horror as her newest friend reared back his arm, sword still in hand, and in some menacing way, he prepared to dispose of the Best with a malicious blow, until:

"Riku! STOP!!" A voice cried out to Riku. It was unidentifiable to Lucinda, but to Riku, it was the most disgusting thing he could ever hear. Lucinda watched as a young man in red rushed up to the Beast's aid, impairing Riku's aim at the Beast. It was the boy Lucinda had been following. She watched as Riku gave another chuckling smirk at the boy. He faced the spiky haired young man with great confidence and spite.

"Well. Sora. You actually made it." He snarled almost gleefully. Lucinda's eyes widened.

'_So, that IS Sora.'_ She thought to herself, watching the two boys face off. Riku continued to talk to his ex-best friend.

"We've always been rivals Sora, You've always pushed me, as I've always pushed you..."

"Let it be Riku! Where's Kairi? Why are you doing this!?" Sora demanded to know. Riku huffed at the boy.

"What do you care?! All I want to know is, have you enjoyed your time with the Keyblade?" He asked, smiling viciously once again. Sora stepped back.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sora asked, confused. Riku chuckled.

"Stupid. You don't really think _you're_ the chosen one, do you?" Riku asked him. Sora was angry at Riku.

"Why wouldn't I be? It chose me!"

"Well, let's see if it would like to change it's mind... maybe it would like to come back to it's _true_ owner?" Riku asked, and the white-haired boy extended his arm, palm out, as though he were reaching for something, and the Keyblade that Sora was holding suddenly began to jerk out of his hands.

"WHA?!" Sora suddenly cried out, trying to keep his grip on the sacred key, when instantly, the weapon vanished, and it suddenly appeared in Riku's grasp in a flash of light and magnificence. Riku sighed, looking at the blade's gold and silver glory.

"Maleficent was right... I _am _the Keyblade's rightful owner." He breathed. Lucinda watched, her golden eyes wide with slight fear at Riku's persona as he wielded one of the most powerful objects in the known universe. Sora stuttered.

'Wha. Hey, wait! How come You've got it? I'm the one that fought my way here with it!" The boy cried out. Riku looked back at Sora, a hint of disgust in his voice and eyes.

"You were just the delivery boy." He sneered. "Oh, by the way, if you want to go and play hero, go amuse yourself with this." He scoffed, suddenly tossing a wooden sword at Sora. The wooden toy fell, clattering to the ground and the boy fell to his hands and knees instantly afterwards, feeling as though his heart had been ripped out. Lucinda watched as Riku began to swagger away, grasping the Keyblade. She watched as the Beast remained on the ground, Sora next to him, trying to sort his feelings out. She watched with a heavy heart as well as Donald and Goofy seemed to talk something over, when unexpectedly, the two began to walk off, obviously following Riku. Donald looked back at Sora, regretful, but his face held a sense of dignity, as though he needed to do something. Lucinda could barely make out him saying:

"Sora... Sorry." With those last two words, Donald and Goofy followed Riku to the Lift Stop that led to the castle.

Lucinda was stunned. She shook as she hid behind a stalagmite and she sat down, shaking from her shock. She hadn't even noticed that the robed figure that had accompanied her to her world had vanished. Lucinda was terrified. She looked back at the entrance, trying to figure out what had happened while she was away. What had become of Riku? Why was he acting so malicious, and why did he actually praise Maleficent for something? What was she right about? Anyway, Lucinda tried her best to overcome her fears of what was yet to come and she stood up, turning around.

She saw that Sora and the Beast had left. She looked up and saw that the lift stop was carrying them to the castle. She was alone; so she decided it was time she left and found Riku and Trigger and learned about what was going on. Although she was still shaking, she stood up and she began back on her way through the entrance, jumping over the gaps between the floating stepping stones and climbing the rocky structures. She was indeed frightened of what could occur, but she knew it was time she came face to face with these problems.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda walked along the entrance balcony of the castle, spotting the double doors that lead to the Grand Hall just up ahead. She rushed over to the doors, looking up above her to see random Wyverns flying about; more than the usual number. Maleficent must have gone to town with the cloning mechanism. As Lucinda searched the area, she found Sora and the Beast were nowhere in sight, so she continued on..

She approached the double-door entrance and she began to pull on the handles to try and open it. Unfortunately, the doors wouldn't budge. She tried her hardest to open them, but to no avail.

"Riku!!" She yelled out, hoping to get her friend's attention, "Riku, where are you?! Can you hear me? PLEASE, if you can hear me, open these doors!" She cried as she began to bang on the doors. She tried once again to pull on the handles, while at the same time, she rapped her fist on the door, hoping to get a response from Riku. "Please, Riku... Why?!" She suddenly asked, "Why did you do it? Why did you hurt them?" She cried out. She stopped pulling and knocking on the doors as she continued to try to make contact with her silver-haired friend. "You hurt them; why? That's not-"

Lucinda didn't even get to finish her sentence, for just as she was about to speak, the doors burst open and Lucinda felt her body being forced back against the railing of the catwalk, something metal was instantly shoved against her neck threateningly. Once she opened her eyes, she tried to absorb the sudden shock of finding out that the one pinning her down was none other than:

"R... Riku?" She breathed in her state of shock. The boy stared down on her menacingly, his turquoise eyes wide and flaring, his mouth was drawn in a concentrated frown and he focused on the annoying girl. Lucinda began to panic as something she never thought would happen was occurring right before her eyes. Riku pushed the metal something against Lucinda's neck, hurting her throat. She mover her eyes to see what he was using, and she found that he was pushing the Keyblade on her neck. "R... Riku?! What are you doing?" She choked, her hands flying up to the throat as she tried to push the key away from her neck, as it was beginning to hurt her and impair her breathing. "Riku!" She cried out. Riku bared his teeth as though he were going to finish her off and he smiled.

"You... I should have known you'd come back." He chuckled, watching Lucinda gasp for air from under the pressure of the metal rod of the Keyblade. "Maleficent told me what you were trying to do, you pest. You tried to stop me from saving Kairi!" He roared. Lucinda continued to try to gasp for air. Behind Riku was Goofy and Donald. They watched in horror as Riku tried to harm this strange girl. "Well... I'll have you know, there's no way I'm going to let you stop me, you wench!!" He cried out, shoving the key even more at her throat and forcing her back painfully against the catwalk railing. Lucinda's head swam as her oxygen supply was being cut off. It was now that she was beginning to wonder where the robed man had wandered off to. She looked up at Riku, her face red and nearing unconsciousness as Riku smiled maliciously at her. "Now... I'll finish you off, once and for-"

"Riku behind you!" Suddenly screamed one of the voice behind Riku. Lucinda felt some strange sense of uplifting as her eyes bolted open, and the next thing she saw, something black hopped up on Riku's head, and with two short arms, it ran six tiny, yet sharp, claws against Riku's face. Riku reared back and cried out in pain, immediately dropping the Keyblade as his hands rushed to his face. Lucinda dropped to the ground, clenching her throat as she regained the ability to move after Riku released his grip on her. She looked up at Riku and saw that the creature was beginning to pull at Riku's hair and scratch at his neck. Lucinda looked closer; and she smiled.

"Trigger!" She screamed in delight, watching her best friend come to her aid. Riku quickly took his hands and he grabbed one of the small shadow's leg, tossing Trigger off of his head swiftly and forcefully. Afterwards, he rushed back to Lucinda, but only to grab his Keyblade. Lucinda tried to stop him by grabbing his leg, but Riku struck her across the head with his fist, sending excruciating pain throughout her skull, but not enough to knock her out. She lay on the ground, cringing in anguish. Riku looked back at Goofy and Donald, furious.

"WELL?! What are you waiting for?! GET IT!!" He screamed at the two. Donald and Goofy quickly ran after Trigger with their weapons revealed. The Shadow watched as the Duck and Dog-man began to run after him and he quickly began to run away from them, but he only ended up in Riku's path; nevertheless, Trigger stood his ground as he watched Riku near him, Keyblade in hand.

'Riku... You can't do this. You can't be allied with Maleficent and wield the Key at the same time, you'll destroy everything!!' Trigger growled, becoming surrounded by Riku, Donald and Goofy. Riku stopped right in front of the Shadow, grinning, brandishing the Keyblade, at which Trigger was beginning to experience some innate fear of.

"Oh? And what would a Shadow know of this? For all I know, you're just trying to get me to give it up, so I won't kill you."

"NO, Riku!" Lucinda cried, trying to lift herself off of the ground, "Don't do it, don't hurt him!"

"Quiet! Stupid filth-"

'That filth was your friend four days ago Riku.' Trigger snarled. 'You must remember! Let go of Maleficent's hold on you!' He cried. Donald and Goofy looked at each other, then at Riku, who looked at them, baring his teeth in anger.

"He lies! Maleficent has done nothing to my will! HE LIES!!" Riku suddenly screamed, rearing back the hand the wielded the key. Lucinda watched as Riku used great force to ram the Keyblade down and strike Trigger in the head, sending the Shadow flying towards the wall. Lucinda screamed out for Trigger, who hit the wall with massive impact, and he hit the floor, not moving.

"TRIGGER!! NO!" She screamed, watching Riku fly towards the Shadow and in the speed of light, the boy began to take the Keyblade and he started to strike the Shadow's body time after time after time. Lucinda felt some surge of adrenaline and she felt her legs lift, and as fast as she could go, she ran over to Riku, and just like she had thrown Judge Claude Frollo off of the Cathedral, she ran her body into Riku's, shoving him away from Trigger. Riku cried out in surprise and he felt his body hit the floor, sandwiched between the carpeted stone and Lucinda' body. Goofy and Donald gasped out in horror as they watched Lucinda take her fist and repeatedly punch Riku in the face.

"YOU MORON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" She screamed out as Riku experienced sharp blows to his face. Lucinda continued to beat on the boy until she felt someone grab a hold of her arms. Lucinda immediately began to wriggle her way free. They were two lanky arms with soft, white gloves on his hands. He pulled Lucinda off of Riku, who lay stunned on the floor for a minute. The person who pulled Lucinda off turned her around to look her in the face. It was the dog-man.

"You'd better leave now that you've got the chance." He whispered to Lucinda. Lucinda by now had tears in her eyes, but slowly, she realized that he was trying to help her.

"What-"

"Go! There's gonna be fighting here soon, and you might wanna take your friend and get out of here, while you've got time!" He whispered. Lucinda breathed heavily, trying to sort out what was going on, but she soon nodded.

"O.. Okay... Thank you." She whispered, looking back at a slightly unconscious Riku. She looked back and she ran past Goofy and Donald and she picked up Trigger; and she was suddenly taken back at the fact that he was strangely sticky-wet. She took her hand away and found some strange sparkling bluish-purple liquid on her hand. She gasped, realizing he was heavily bleeding.

"Oh, no..." She whispered. Quickly, she turned and ran up the stairwell before Riku could truly awaken and she ran for the library, quickly opening the door and rushing inside.

Riku opened his eyes fully as he slowly pushed himself off of the ground. His nose ached bitterly and his side hurt from where he made impact with the stone floor.

"Grr... Where is she?" He snarled, slowly standing up. Goofy and Donald walked up to him and they shrugged bluffingly.

"She must have escaped. She took the Shadow with her." Donald lied. Riku stood up and he looked around, trying to find where she could have gone.

"That wench... She's trying to hide from-"

"RIKU!" Suddenly screamed a voice. Riku stopped from searching and Donald and Goofy looked towards the entrance.

"SORA!" They cheered, although Sora didn't look too happy to see them. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at his friends as he cursed under his breath at them.

"Traitors." He snapped, tightening his grip on his tiny wooden sword. Donald and Goofy felt pain rip through their hearts as guilt immediately resumed. The two looked down at the floor, not able to make eye contact with Sora after that.

Riku laughed and he turned, looking at his ex-best friend, smiling menacingly.

"Well, well. Looks like you made it" He grinned. Sora frowned even more.

"Shut it, Riku. We have a score to settle, here and now!" He cried out, using his sword to point at Riku bravely. Riku shrugged, materializing his Heartless uniform quickly and summoning the Keyblade to his hand.

"Whatever you say, 'friend'. Donald! Goofy! It's time we dispose of this pest once and for all!!"

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda sobbed, trying to find her way through the roll of gauze she had found lying on Riku's dresser, left over from the night he'd bandaged her burns. Her arms shook in fear, sadness and anger over Riku's actions as Trigger lay on Riku's bed, wheezing and bleeding.

"Trigger?" Lucinda called out to her best friend, trying to make contact with him to make sure he was at least in talking condition, "Come on, Trigger, say something." She cried, finally unraveling the roll of gauze and taking her hand and running it over Trigger's smooth head. She began to take the gauze and she picked up Trigger's tiny body as she started to wrap the bandages around Trigger's body. She held Trigger close as she dressed his body in the white gauze.

'...Luce... Lucinda?'

"Trigger!" She gasped, still crying as she continued to tightly wrap his body in the bandages, but she smiled, knowing Trigger was still alive. Once she finished quickly wrapping Trigger's small body and tying a knot in the white cloth, she lay the Shadow back on the bed and she took more gauze and she continued to wrap the medical cloth around him, but this time over his head, where Riku had first struck him.

'Lucinda... You're okay... You came back.'

"Of course I came back, silly!" She sobbed, wrapping the gauze around his head. Already the bandages around his body were becoming stained with his escaping blood. "You didn't think I'd leave you, did ya?" She asked him. Trigger felt a sense of relief, but still, he had to tell her something before he'd be rendered unconscious again or before Lucinda could do something rash.

'Luce-'

"Hush, everything's gonna be fine." Lucinda shushed him, finishing wrapping his head in bandages.

'No... Luce, listen to me... Riku... He-'

"I don't know what's wrong with him-"

'But I DO!' Trigger suddenly shouted, practically using up the rest of his energy. Lucinda's eyes widened and she was a little taken back at his sudden eruption, but she began to listen. 'Riku... He told me, before... Before he turned back to darkness... That Maleficent was going to pull out all of the stops to get him to go back to her... He told me that his heart was returning... I thought he was just being modest. But he was right. His heart wasn't strong enough. He's given into Maleficent's training; this isn't his fault... He's not acting on his own will, I know it!'

"Trigger calm down." Lucinda once again hushed Trigger, placing her hand on his brow once again. The Shadow was using up all of his energy to explain to Lucinda why Riku acted the way he did.

'It's... Not his fault...' He groaned. Lucinda watched as she sat kneeled down beside the bed. She ran her hand across Trigger's head, worried about his condition, but she listened to him. She needed to... The last time she didn't believe in him, her beliefs came back to smack her in the face, and when Lucinda found out he was right, she found that Maleficent and Riku were storing seven young women, including Lucinda' cousin Kairi, in the Grand hall.

"Riku's under Maleficent's power?" She asked. Trigger breathed heavily, but he nodded.

'Yes... He... He's not acting this way on his own will, I promise you...'

"Alright, Trigger... I understand." She quickly responded so Trigger wouldn't have to explain anything else. Trigger felt himself diving into unconsciousness, and soon, Lucinda saw his eyes close, but she could see his chest moving up and down where he was breathing. She was still shaking, and tears began to once again erupt from her eyes.

"Maleficent... She did this... She made Riku do all those horrible things... Her fault... This is all HER FAULT!" Lucinda cried out, taking Trigger in her arms and she began to run off out into the library and she started to run back in the direction of the Grand Hall, keeping Trigger close to her. She ran, tears blinding her, hoping to find Riku in time to help him, even if it meant him wounding her as bad as Trigger. She approached the door to the Grand Hall and she burst through violently, although she shielded Trigger from the hit of the door.

"Riku! Riku wait, I-" Lucinda looked down at the main floor... But Riku wasn't there. Instead, A brown-haired boy along with Goofy, Donald and the Beast stood down there in his place, looking up at Lucinda in confusion. The brown-haired boy held the Keyblade.

"Sorry, Riku's not here. He just ran off." He told her calmly, although slightly out of breath, as though he just completed a fight. Lucinda began to run to the stairs and she rushed to go see them. Goofy and Donald smiled.

"Well, how's your friend?" Goofy asked, walking up to her and placing a hand on Trigger's bandaged head. Lucinda looked up at him and she smiled.

"He's fine, he's just sleeping. Thanks for helping." She told him. Goofy smiled and Sora walked up to Lucinda.

"Why are you looking for Riku?" He asked. Lucinda looked at him, tightening her hold on Trigger.

"I need to talk to him, something's not right."

"I should say so." Sora snapped, "He's trying to kill me and take away my friends!"

"No! It's not his fault!... At least... What happened today. But-"

"How do you know Riku?" Sora asked, a little eager to know how and why she knew his ex-friend, but not in a threatening way. Lucinda blushed as she looked down at the ground.

"He... Helped me. He released me from containment down in the waterways."

"You live here?" Sora asked again. Lucinda nodded.

"Mm-Hmm... He's my friend..."

"I thought he was my friend too. But all he wants to do is take Kairi away from me." Sora growled, looking at the floor too. Lucinda looked up at him.

"But... That's what Riku would say about _you_. You... I guess you love Kairi too?" She asked. Sora looked up at her; Donald and Goofy were becoming interested too.

"You know Kairi?"

"She's my cousin." Lucinda smiled at him. Donald and Goofy gasped as the Beast remained calm, but Sora took the most shock.

"You... You're related to Kairi?"

"Yeah." Lucinda laughed. "Is that hard to understand?" She asked. Sora smiled.

"Actually... Yeah! Wait... You're... No, hold on, I think she's told me... You're... Come on, Sora... LUCINDA!" Sora suddenly cried out, pointing his finger at the girl. "Kairi told me a few times before she had a cousin named Lucinda! Is that you?" He asked. Lucinda laughed even harder, beginning to like Sora for some reason.

"Yeah, that's right. My name's Lucinda." She smiled. Sora gasped.

"So... This is... This is Kairi's homeworld!"

"Yup. Now, Sora, if you don't mind, could-"

"Young lady." Boomed the voice of the Beast. Lucinda looked over Sora's shoulder as the large brown-furred creature stomped over to the girl. "Would you happen to know where a woman named Belle would be in this place?" He asked. Lucinda looked up at him, a little confused at his question, but she tried to think.

"Belle? In this castle?" She asked. The Best nodded.

"Yes. She was taken from me days ago. I've searched for weeks to find her." He rumbled. Lucinda thought about it, but she knew that there was only one possible place for her to be.

"I think she might be in the Grand Hall, with Kairi." She said. Sora's eyes widened.

"Kairi's where?" He asked. Lucinda held up one of her hands while she continued to support Trigger with her arms.

"Look. I'll tell you where they are and I'll show you the way to them, but while I do that, let's just hurry up and get to the top of the castle. We need to get a move on if we're gonna stop Maleficent from whatever she's doing." The girl sternly told them. Sora was a little shocked at her sudden mood turnaround, but he nodded, becoming serious. He looked at Donald, Goofy and the Beast.

"She's right, we need to go." He told his friends. Lucinda smiled as Sora began to walk. Goofy and Donald followed him and the Beast began to walk too. Lucinda sighed; her thoughts of Sora had changed, since all of them had been conjured up based on things that Riku had told her. Instead of a stuck-up, bratty teenager, Lucinda found Sora was a kind, bright individual. She smiled and she began to follow them, running up to Sora to catch up with him.

"We need to go through the doors up there to proceed through the castle" Lucinda told Sora, pointing up to a hallway in the center of the upper story. Sora nodded.

"Right. How long will it take us to get to Kairi? He asked her. Lucinda thought about it.

"...I'd say... At the most a half and hour."

"I'd call that the least." Sora blurted. Lucinda looked at him.

"Why?" She asked, when Sora showed her his Keyblade.

"I've got the Keyblade. There are tons of Heartless out there that are ready to get me. I'm gonna need to fight them off if I'm gonna stand a chance." He told her. Lucinda sighed.

"True. These Heartless There are so many. Maleficent must have created them all while I was away. I might not be able to control them." She mumbled. She was too busy looking ahead to see Sora look at her with some 'what the crap' look. Lucinda looked over at him, confused. She hugged Trigger closer to er chest as she tried to defend herself. "What?!" She asked, Sora still staring at her.

"What do you mean, 'control'? And what do you mean 'while I was gone'? What's been going on around here." He asked. Lucinda giggled shaking her head as Sora still looked a little surprised. Lucinda sighed.

"Believe me, I'm not sure myself... But I'll tell you what I _do_ know."

_**XXXX**_

Riku rushed through the hallway of the Castle Chapel, gasping and talking to himself.

"How? How did it happen? Why?" He asked himself, stopping at the circular end of the hallway to catch his breath. He felt the silence encase him as his body ached with his previous two rumbles. His face was bloody with Trigger's claw marks and Lucinda's punches, but his arms, torso, head and legs ached with his just finished battle with Sora. The boy huffed, trying to figure out how he could have lost the Keyblade.

"Know this. As long as his heart is stronger, he will always defeat you." Suddenly erupted a voice from out of nowhere. Riku whipped around to see someone... A robed man; with a brown cloak and short arms. The boy squinted to see him better as he tried to understand what he said.

"What? Are you saying I'm weak?!" The boy snapped, holding up his fists in anger. The cloaked man stood still.

"For that moment you were. His heart was stronger; it didn't rely on pure strength or power, it relied on his friends. But..." He started to say, beginning to walk up to Riku, "... I can help you overcome those obstacles." He purred. Riku watched him stroll up to him, and he slightly began to shake with fear.

"What..?"

"I can give you power that even Maleficent can't give you... I can help you defeat Sora... But at a price." He spoke, stopping just right in front of Riku. He watched the boy growled.

"What? I'll do anything!" Riku told him. The robed man was silent for a moment.

"Anything?"

"Yes! Just tell me what I have to do!" Riku spat. Again, the cloaked figure was silent, but he chuckled, breaking the cold muteness.

"Just clear your mind..." He cooed, his body beginning to turn a soft green, as did Riku's body, "And throw your heart to the wind... Let me take over... and I can help you defeat Sora..." He spoke. Riku's body began to feel warm... But warmness soon turned to blistering cold as the man began to disappear... And soon after he disappeared, so did the Chapel.

"What's... Happening?" He asked himself.

Riku didn't know where he was... The next thing he knew, all he could see was darkness. All around him was suffocating, claustrophobic darkness. He could feel his body in zero gravity, and it was silent... Until a loud, soul-cracking laugh interrupted his silence.

"Stupid boy! I can't believe you! You're just like Lucinda! You'd take candy from the Devil if he said he was you best friend!" He roared out with a sickening laugh. Riku felt cold air all around him as he could feel something washing away from him... Something dark... But as one dark thing left, more darkness swallowed a part of his heart.

"Lu... Lucinda? You know her? Tell me! Where is she? Is she all right?"

Riku felt his own will coming back as another will was controlling his body.

"She's fine. She's in this castle, with Sora. It's a shame you had to hurt Trigger."

"I what? Wait... You know Trigger too? HOW?! How do you know Lucinda and Trigger?!"

"Know them?! I RAISED THEM!!"

Riku suddenly realized that the man that had entered his body was none other than Lucinda's uncle. Petrifying fear washed over his body like a racing glacier.

It was none other then King Ansem that had taken control of Riku's body.

"Wh- what are you going to do?!" He cried out, worried for Lucinda, Trigger, Kairi and perhaps even Sora. Ansem laughed out loud again.

"I'm going to destroy it."

"... Destroy what?"

"Everything."


	23. plans of action

Lucinda, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Beast rushed up the castle, getting rid of Heartless on the way. Lucinda was right. These were the Heartless that Maleficent had created, and none would listen to her, no matter how hard she tried to communicate peace with them. Sora had seen Lucinda was carrying Trigger, who had been badly wounded, and he told her not to worry about fighting, since she already had his safety on her mind.

Lucinda couldn't see what Riku hated so much about Sora. He was a nice boy. She could also see that his new friends were good people too. Donald, though, was a little temperamental; and Goofy was well... He lived up to his name. Beast was strong and pretty silent, unless something worked him up.

"Your friend isn't looking so good." Sora told Lucinda as they walked through a Lift Stop. Lucinda looked down at Trigger, who slept in her arms and she sighed.

"I know... He needs help. I don't know if your cure powers would help or hurt him though." She mumbled. Trigger had not awakened since he passed out nearly twenty minutes earlier. His tiny chest rose swiftly with each shallow breath. "I'm so worried... I have no idea what's happened while I've been gone. There could be thousands of Heartless for all we know..."

"You know so much about the Heartless... Why?" Sora asked, his voice sounding ever-so innocent. Lucinda smiled, looking over at Sora.

"It's my uncle, Ansem, he taught me." She told him. Sora immediately halted, his eyes widening.

"Hold the phone, ANSEM?!" He cried out. Donald and Goofy were speechless too. The Beast wasn't so sure why they were so impressed, but he stopped with the others as Lucinda explained to Sora about her relationship with the Heartless.

"Yeah. Ansem, he was my uncle. He brought me up, and he and I worked on experiments and research together with the Heartless." She told him. Sora leaned against a wall to suppress his shock. His blue eyes were wide open and his mouth hung wide as he stammered to himself. Donald and Goofy smiled.

"Wow! That means we've got our own Heartless expert!" Goofy cheered, making Lucinda blush. Donald nodded, smiling.

"Hoo, boy..." Sora squeaked, placing a hand through his spiky brown hair. Lucinda giggled as she watched him stand up straight and reach into his pocket. "Well, then... I guess that means that these..." He said, bringing a few crumpled wads out of the pocket, "belong to you." He said, handing them to Lucinda. The princess eyed the messy folded wads of paper strangely as she looked at Sora with intrigue. She handed Trigger gently over to Goofy while she took them out of his hand. Slowly with an interested smile, she began to fold the papers, and when she unfolded at least one of them, she could tell what the rest were instantly. She could recognize the handwriting that donned the piece of paper instantly as she brought her hand up to her mouth and she began to laugh.

These... They're... The reports."

"Ansem's reports. We've been collecting them on the way." Donald chirped, watching Lucinda unfold another one of the crumpled pieces of paper. She bit her lip, feeling tears sting her eyes. Sora smiled, watching Lucinda straighten out the reports one by one, looking at the entries, naming them off in order just by looking at the first line of each sheet. She could hear her uncle's gallant voice as she read his handwriting in her mind. Off to the sides of the reports she could make out scribbles, which she giggled at. Some were little drawings she had made as a child while Ansem wrote his report on his bed. Often, he and Lucinda would be in either his room or hers as he would write down new findings on the bed. Lucinda would be next to him, doodling on the side of the page, humming to herself. Ansem would just laugh at her silly balloon animals and stick people that dotted the pages strangely, although some had been faded and smeared with the passing time, and some had even been torn off. Sometimes even

Ansem himself would draw a little something on the side to please his niece.

"Lucinda?" Donald's voice cut through Lucinda's mind as her daydreaming came to a sudden halt. She looked up to find Sora was waving his hand in front of her. She jumped a little, realizing she had been off in la-la land. She began to stutter as she commenced to blush.

"Oh! Sorry... I just... It's been so long since I've seen these... It feels like a long time; but at the same time it doesn't. Uhh... I guess..." She said, folding up the papers awkwardly and placing them in a pocket, "we should get going, I guess?" She asked. Sora smiled watching her turn to Goofy to get Trigger. She gently picked him up out of Goofy's arms and she became prepared to leave. Sora grinned.

"All right, now that we've got that out of the way... Maybe you could explain some more details about yourself?" He asked, not wanting to be shocked like that again; making Lucinda giggle.

_**XXXX**_

Maleficent watched her plan as it started to work. Everything was in place. The machines, the Heartless, the princesses...

Except... What about Kairi? Even though her heart was gone... Would she still have the power to unlock the Keyhole? It was at that time a Defender stumbled in, walking over to Maleficent to relay a message to its master. The sorceress walked over to the creature to listen to it.

"What?" She asked, her eyes widening after hearing an interesting piece of information.

"That Lucinda brat? Here? You mean she's still alive?" She asked, listening to the beast even further. "And the boy? Grr...The Keyblade Master and his friends are here after Kairi no doubt. Well. How did Lucinda like her 'welcome home greeting' from her 'friend' Riku?" She asked, one of her sly smiles coming upon her face. The Defender grunted out to her, telling her what had happened between Riku, Lucinda and Trigger. This message caused Maleficent to burst out into laughter. "He beat the Shadow with the KEY?! How marvelous!" She cackled, rearing her head back as she laughed. The Defender told her another thing. "Wha..? Still alive? What do you mean? The Key should have killed him nearly- His heart. His half heart must have saved him, that and his little friend. Where IS Riku?" Maleficent barked.

Riku had not reported to Maleficent for hours now. It had been at least one hour since Lucinda had started off through the castle with Sora. They should have been at the top by then, but hopefully the Heartless swarms would keep them off of Maleficent's tail until she could use the princess' hearts.

_**XXXX**_

Ansem sighed as he absorbed his newfound power within this Riku boy's body. He was a fine host for the King's spirit. He flexed the lean muscles of Riku and knew it would only be a matter of time before the threads of his body would mold into the form Ansem once had. He could also feel the slight power Riku had over the Heartless; but the researcher just laughed at it.

"His knowledge may be vast... But it is far from even equaling my own." He spoke. He was a little surprised at his voice. His deep vocals clashed with Riku's young, defiant pitch.

"Hmm... So, It seems I have yet to control _everything_ in this body. Oh well. A voice won't hurt me." He groaned. "But... It still feels... Uncomfortable." He griped, not used to hearing another person talk at the exact same time as he.

"I wonder though... What do I do next?" He asked. To find out, he delved deep into Riku's mind, into his recent memories. He submerged into the boy's subconscious and found tangles of emotions and people.

Kairi and Lucinda; two people Ansem knew extremely well. The brown haired boy, Sora; Ansem had met him back on an island weeks ago.

Then, of all people, Maleficent entered his psyche Ansem had a good chuckle at this. "Well, the great Maleficent using my castle as her base, I'll have to go pay her a visit. Tell me, Riku. Where is she?" He asked the subconscious of the body, which pointed him in the way of the sorceress, where she resided in the Grand Hall. "Ahh. Thank you."

_**XXXX**_

"God! Do they ever stop?!" Sora cried out, whacking several Heartless with his Keyblade. Lucinda swatted at a few Wyverns with her hand viciously as she tried to hold Trigger close. The Shadow still had not awoken from passing out. Lucinda felt so helpless watching Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Beast fight the Heartless while she just smacked them with her 'hand of fury'.

They fought at the Great Crest, right beside the movable pillars that led to the Lift Stop that took one to the Castle Chapel.

"Lucinda! How much farther?!" Sora cried out, swatting away a Wizard. Lucinda kicked a Darkball with a soccer-worthy punt and she watched the Heartless fly up into the air.

"All we have to do is adjust those pillars and head through two more lift stops and one more main room... Then we should be at the Grand Hall, where everyone is being held." She told him, dodging the rebound of the Darkball, where the Beast intervened and slashed the black thing into Oblivion. Lucinda sighed in relief as she clutched Trigger close to her. She looked up and smiled at the Beast. "Thank you." She chirped. The Beast didn't know whether to smile or frown. He pointed at Trigger.

"Those were the creatures that took my world away from me." He growled. Lucinda immediately felt uncomfortable, but she looked down at Trigger, then up at Beast.

"...I know how you feel. They did the same to mine. But don't worry, Trigger'd never do such a thing. He doesn't take part in so much destruction." She smiled. The Beast continued to frown as he growled.

"Rrh... Sorry. But I find that a little hard to believe. Excuse me." He grumped, walking away from Lucinda, leaving her feeling downhearted. She watched with a hurt expression as he walked away. She couldn't blame the Beast though. There were times when she too was angry at the creatures she once cherished. She saw that the fight had ended and Donald swiftly doused Sora with a potion. She walked up to the others, feeling useless, but Sora looked at her and smiled.

"So... All we gotta do is move those pillars, right?" He asked, a little out of breath. Lucinda looked up at the huge pillars. Maleficent had gone out of her way to make sure they had trouble getting through the castle.

"Yep." She nodded. She looked over beyond Sora and saw a spiked orb; one out of the many they'd seen and used on their way up. "Over there, touch that orb. It should adjust the pillars." She told him. Sora turned and walked to the orb, waving his hand over it softly. The orb took on a shining glow and it seemed to hum gently. A rumble began to shake the castle and the group watched as on of he pillars began to lower. They watched as it slowly came down to a good enough level so they could jump up onto it.

Sora ran up to it, hopping onto the pillar, Donald and Goofy following, the Beast after them. Lucinda watched and she followed, but she had trouble getting up with Trigger in her arms. Watching them head off, she became worried as they left. Soon, she couldn't see them anymore.

"Oh, no..." She groaned, grasping Trigger. She didn't want to put him down. She looked around, trying to find someone, but soon, Sora and Goofy came back.

"Sorry!" Sora chuckled, blushing deep crimson and kneeling down, offering to pick up Trigger. Lucinda smiled as the boy kindly took the Shadow. Once Trigger was with Sora, Goofy reached down with his long arms to help Lucinda up. The princess gladly reached up to grasp his gloved hands, and Goofy pulled her up onto the platform. "I didn't realize we'd left you behind, sorry about that! I guess I'm too excited for my own good." He apologized, feeling bad. Lucinda smiled as she accepted Trigger back into her arms.

"Hey, I don't blame you. It's okay... I'm excited myself... I don't know what's gonna happened when I see Maleficent." She told him as they began to walk away. Sora looked at her confused.

"You don't like her?"

"All I can say is back off, she's mine. I'm the one who's gonna be clawing her lips off." She barked, pointing at Sora forcefully. The boy was a little scared, so he just nodded.

"Whatever you say. I'll let you deal with Maleficent if I can get Riku off of my chest." He said, extending his hand in a proposal, which Lucinda grinned at.

"You got it, mate." She piped, shaking his hand.

_**XXXX**_

Ansem walked into the room, interested at how the Grand Hall had been redesigned. As he watched the princesses glow, he saw another one of the princesses in the middle of the hall, encased in an in invisible holding chamber as she seemed to levitate in the air.

It was Kairi. He stopped to look at how she had aged over the nine years. He looked at her through Riku's turquoise eyes and they seemed cold while they were in Ansem's control. His face was expressionless as he was watching his mightiest plan being held back by her heartless state. She shouldn't have gone to her play-island the night of her world's destruction. Had she not, her heart would be intact and the plan would have been finished by now. Kairi had indeed grown. She looked like her mother, Subaru, with her innocent face; but she had her father's Cherry-red hair, which she'd continued to keep short over the years.

"Riku!" Maleficent's voice snapped. Ansem looked up at the sorceress, a little agitated in the least. Compared to Kairi, Maleficent indeed looked quite vicious. Her skin was a little greenish, and she looked strange in her dark robe and horned headpiece. She stared down at Ansem, whom she thought was Riku, in the same annoyed look that he gave her. "Where have you been, boy?" She asked. Ansem shrugged.

"Around." He spoke. He felt a shock go through his body. His double voice had not yet disappeared. He looked up at Maleficent, but she didn't seem all that worried as she continued to preach at him.

"Rr... You can't go around gallivanting around the castle when we're in the fight of our lives!" She roared out. Ansem stared at her, curling his lip in disgust. "Do you understand? I thought we talked this over!" She continued to nag. Ansem continued to stare, but he decided to go ahead and listen, as Riku would; just to keep the witch off of his back.

"Fine. Whatever." He snapped. Maleficent watched her 'servant' begin on his way up to her and she sighed, hoping his disobedience was only caused by stress. She walked to the middle of the platform as she listened to the machines whir.

Ansem felt a little pit of rage in his stomach. Who was she to boss him around? But he had to remember for the time being he was going to need to follow orders, no matter how degrading or meaningless they seemed. If he was going to succeed in his plans, he needed to take advantage of his situation. This body was the best he could get. Walking up the stars, he continued to look around at the redesigned Grand Hall. Golden metal tubes surrounded the place like snakes as everything else was just either roughed up or wires were deeply exposed thanks to holes in their protective tubing. He walked up to Maleficent, and he stopped next to Riku's mentor. "The keyhole... It can't be completed without her heart." He spoke, looking back at Kairi. Maleficent nodded.

"Yes. It's keeping us from achieving our goal. Hopefully... There should be some way it can be freed in time." Maleficent moaned, biting on one of her long, thin fingernails. Ansem looked at her and he chuckled.

"No need to worry." He spoke with confidence. Maleficent looked over at him as he reached out his arm. Suddenly, without warning, something appeared in his hand. "I'll take care of everything."

Maleficent's eye widened as what appeared in his hand took the form of nothing other than a Keyblade. She gave an impressed 'oooh' as the black and red weapon took form; but Ansem didn't spend too much time doting over his new weapon like Riku's mentor. Instead, he rested it at his side and he looked up at the portal.

"So... That's where the keyhole will appear, right?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. Maleficent looked back up at the swirling portal, which Ansem had once used with his niece to get rid of one of his own Heartless.

"Yes. With the help of the princesses hearts the gates to the Door to Darkness should open."

"...Then why did you send Lucinda out to find it in space?"

"I just needed her out of my way. And what do you care about it?"She snapped. Ansem shrugged.

"Just curious." He smirked.

Maleficent's head suddenly perked up as she sensed something. Ansem looked up at her, intrigued at her suspicion of impending danger.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Maleficent's brow furrowed.

"The boy and the King's friends are drawing near." She growled. "Stay here. I'll deal with them." She grumbled. Ansem watched as she began to walk away, his aqua eyes cold as they remained possessed. As soon as Maleficent left, Ansem let out the stressed energy that built up from talking to the windy sorceress out in a soft, greenish white glow that surrounded his body while he stared at her, feeling vexed and greatly annoyed.

'About time she left. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take the witch's talk.' He thought to himself. He then decided to take his mind off of her and he brought up the hand that held his new Keyblade. He looked at its long, black blade. It was the perfect opposite of the boy, Sora's, Keyblade. He smirked, feeling the anticipation of opening the Door to Darkness and ruling all of the stars in the universe. He chuckled, not being able to wait to try out his newly regained powers... And soon, his newfound body.

"This is going to be fun."

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Beast walked through the Castle Chapel, just getting through another horde of Heartless. Lucinda still held onto Trigger tightly, making sure he was safe and warm. Sora huffed and looked back at Donald as he became ready to give Sora a potion, when the boy halted him.

"No, Donald." He spoke firmly. Donald was taken back at the tired boy's request.

"What? But Sora, you're too weak to go through another fight without one!" The duck squawked. The Beast nodded.

"He's right Sora... We could fight Riku or Maleficent at any time. You need that potion!"

"No!" Sora snapped, huffing loudly. "We're starting to run low on our stocks! No more potions unless it's an emergency." He told them. Lucinda shook her head.

"Sora, this _is _an emergency!"

"I can't hog all of the potions."

"You're not hogging them!" Goofy spoke, "Sora, you're the Keyblade Master, we need you of all of us to survive! Take it, please!" He pleaded, taking a potion out of one of his pockets and putting it in front of Sora. The boy shook his head and he began to walk off.

"I can't. Not until I know it's an emergency; I'm not going to take all of the potions every time I'm out of breath." He grumped. His teammates watched in surprise as he began to walk off. Lucinda sighed.

"Wow... him and Riku actually have something in common." She chuckled. The others began to follow Sora, awaiting another ambush soon.

"_**FOOLS!"**_ Boomed a voice that seemed to scream inside of their minds, and from out of nowhere, a green flaming ball of energy burst from out of the wall in front of them and it rammed Sora in the stomach, sending him screaming and flying backwards.

"SORA!!" His friends shouted, rushing up to his aide. Donald, Goofy and the Beast rushed up to Sora, who lay on the ground, writhing in pain. Lucinda remained still, recognizing the voice. Her hair stood on end and she held onto Trigger even tighter as she began to snarl.

"Maleficent..." She growled. She began to walk up to the group that tried to hold Sora up.

The boy groaned in pain as he was being assisted. Lucinda tapped Donald on the shoulder and the duck turned around.

"What?" He asked. Lucinda looked down at him and she held Trigger out.

"Take him and stand back." She told him. Donald looked at Trigger, then back at

Lucinda.

"Are you-"

"Just do it, okay?!" She snapped. The Beast and Goofy looked at Lucinda too as they tried to help Sora up.

"But Lucinda, why?" Goofy asked as Donald took Trigger and Beast held onto one of Sora's arms. Lucinda let go of Trigger as he was finally placed in Donald's arms and she began to walk up to a glowing portal that appeared at the end of the Castle Chapel Hallway.

"Because I have a score to settle." She spoke as she began to near the portal. The others watched intently until she turned around. "Well? What are you waiting for?! Go! Help Sora!" She snapped. The others came to their senses and they rushed off. "My room's over there, get in!" She advised. Slowly, Goofy opened the door and the others rushed in; and then Goofy looked back at the princess.

"Lucinda!" He called out. She looked over at Goofy and the dog-man tossed to her his great shield. "Use it, you need it more than I do right now." He told her. Lucinda smiled as she caught the shield in mid-air. She looked back at Goofy and nodded.

"Thanks." She spoke. She watched as they closed the door and they quickly locked it once they were on the other side, until Donald opened it once again.

"If you need help, just scream!" He quickly relayed the message so he could quickly get back inside. Lucinda grinned and she nodded once again before he could close the door.

"Gotcha." She looked back in front of her in time to find Maleficent appearing out of the portal. She was smiling the same twisted smile she always had on when she was up to something. Lucinda felt her stomach squirm as the sorceress stepped out of the swirling gate.

"Hello, princess." She cooed, actually happy to see the girl, since she was certain she'd finish her off for good this time. Lucinda just frowned.

"Maleficent." She replied. The sorceress chuckled.

"Well? How was your trip?" She asked. Lucinda growled.

"You sent me out on a wild goose chase to find nothing, you took control over my friend, and before that you took over my world and made it into 'freaking darkness headquarters'. How do ya _think_ I feel?!" She snarled. Maleficent shook her head as she continued to laugh.

"Poor princess. Maybe we should talk it over and try to get rid of those nasty heartaches." She grinned wryly, taking her staff as it began to glow and jolt with energy.

Lucinda was ready to do it. She was ready to get rid of Maleficent once and for all. She was ready to exact revenge for her home, for her pride, for Riku, Trigger, and even her uncle, Ansem. So she mustered up all of the strength she could, and she stood up straight, hoping the shield Goofy had given her would come in handy, as well as the sword fighting lessons Riku had given her those few days ago. And if those didn't work...

She looked down on her right wrist, eyeing the silver communicator bracelet Jumba had given her. If things got too bad, she could always call on Stitch. However... She knew if she wanted to, she could call on Donald and Goofy and the others for backup.

But for now, this was their fight. Lucinda and Maleficent. They'd been waiting for this for a long time. They looked each other in the eye as they prepared to duel. Maleficent's mouth twisted into a grin.

"Ready, Your majesty?" She asked sarcastically. Lucinda assumed a battle position Riku had taught her and she held the shield up in front of her. She felt her stomach continue to squirm, but she smiled, and she was finally ready to get this over with.

"Ready, witch. Do your worst."

_**XXXX**_

_Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the rest... hopefully the next will be a little better... I know... This one was short, but more interesting stuff should happen in chapter 25!!_ _Stay tuned please!! But, if the next chapter comes slow, that probably means I'm working on another one of my stories. _

_Love ya'll! Thanks for reading! We ain't finished yet!! Not by a long shot!_

Top of Form 1


	24. skirmishes and confusion

It began. Maleficent aimed her staff at Lucinda as she screamed out some magic word. The rod blasted out some bright green ball of energy that hurled itself at the princess, who gasped and quickly ducked under her shield. She felt the great impact of the fireball as it crashed into the small metal blockade Lucinda held up. The girl tried to plant her feet onto the ground, but the energy blast made her begin to slowly shift backwards. She could feel the heat that radiated from it, and it made her face twinge. She felt the rug she stood on folding back with the pressure of her feet digging into them.

Finally, the fireball evaporated, and just when Lucinda was about to let her guard down and nag on Maleficent, she found that the sorceress was hurtling towards her to strike her. Lucinda watched as Maleficent flew over to her, but Lucinda once again placed the shield over her head to protect herself, but as Maleficent flew overtop of her, the princess snagged a handful of cloth at the end of her robe, and with all of her might, she flung the witch overhead, making her fly down to the ground with a great 'thud'. She heard the woman scream in agony as her back made contact with the stone floor, then, she watched as the girl ran to her and she jumped up to pin Maleficent to the ground.

No luck. Maleficent teleported away, leaving Lucinda to fall to the floor with no target left. She cried out in shock and slight discomfort and her body made contact with the rug-hidden bricks. Maleficent walked up to the shaken girl. As she got up and her knees, Maleficent took a handful of her mint-green hair and she made the princess look up at her. Lucinda gave a sharp cry of pain as her head was jerked up to look at the malevolent sorceress, who grinned down at Lucinda.

"What's wrong? Can't you defend yourself?" She sneered, rearing back her hand to deal a mighty slap to Lucinda's face. Lucinda felt the sharp pains of her leathery hand making direct, forceful contact onto her cheek. Her head flew back from the impact and she felt slight stinging sensations from where Maleficent's long nails had scratched her cheek. Lucinda looked down at the ground as the hand that didn't hold the shield came up to touch her reddening cheek. She growled as she stumbled up. Maleficent chuckled, but she suddenly felt impact on her stomach as Lucinda bolted herself up, tackling the woman.

"WITCH!" Lucinda screamed as she forcefully rushed into the sorceress. The two girls fell to the floor, Lucinda on top, and finally, Lucinda had the perfect opportunity yo let out all of the frustrations Maleficent had placed upon her as the girl lifted her arm and she made a fist, "You think you're so great?" She screamed, making her fist come down upon Maleficent's face with great force. The sorceress felt Lucinda's hand make contact with her nose and gruesome anguish flooded her head. Lucinda continued to repeatedly punch Maleficent's face as she spilled her guts about her feelings towards the woman, "YOU TOOK MY HOME, MY FRIENDS, EVERYTHING!!" She screamed as she continued to pound the living daylights out of Maleficent's face. Blood was now protruding from the witch's nose and lips as Lucinda proceeded to whack her face in.

_**XXXX**_

Donald, Goofy and The Beast listened to Lucinda's and Maleficent's scrimmage. Sora was unconscious, as well as Trigger, the front of Sora's red jumpsuit had been scorched from Maleficent's fireball. Donald continued to hold Trigger, although not without a slight sense of fear, and he looked over at Goofy.

"Well? Shouldn't we give Sora the potion already?" He asked. The Beast growled.

"Wait until the ladies have finished their fight. If Sora gets cured, he'll jump straight into their struggle and probably get mauled. It's not a man's place in a girlfight." He growled. Donald and Goofy looked over at each other and they shrugged. Goofy looked at the Beast.

"But what if Lucinda needs us?" He asked.

"Then she'll call. Just as Donald told her to do." He growled. Donald snorted, annoyed at the Beast's behavior.

"Stop acting so mean towards her! It's not her fault your world was taken! She doesn't have the magical capabilities to control actual dark-born heartless!"

"How do you know?" The Beast snarled. Donald growled.

"Because... Darkness-born Shadows _can't _be controlled. They never follow orders... all they do is search and kill. That's it! Your world was taken over by creatures like this?" Donald asked, holding up Trigger. The Beast bared his teeth and he nodded 'yes'. "Then you can't blame anyone but the Heartless, and as for Belle's disappearance; that's Maleficent's doing!" The duck shouted, stomping his webbed feet. The Beast growled in defeat as Goofy watched, sitting next to Sora.

"Fine." Beast growled, "But still... I just don't trust her."

_**XXXX**_

Maleficent had found a way to get Lucinda off of her and she stumbled back. Blood emitted from her nose as she wiped some off of her lip as well. Her face ached from where Lucinda had pummeled her, and she looked up at the princess.

Lucinda stood up, still holding the shield. She frowned at the sorceress as she huffed, having just finished ranting at the woman. She felt a little better, having given Maleficent what she deserved... But she felt like the job was unfinished.

"Heheh... Nice moves, princess..." Maleficent laughed, wiping the blood off of her face. "I'm impressed." Lucinda wrinkled her nose in disgust at the magic woman. She breathed heavily and snarled.

"Whatever. I just hope you're ready to leave my home."

"NEVER!" Maleficent shrieked, once again flying towards Lucinda. This time, it was Maleficent who tackled Lucinda. The two woman fell to the ground, but Lucinda was the pinned one this time. "THIS CASTLE IS _MY _HOME NOW!! MINE AND THE HEARTLESS'!"

"THE HEARTLESS DON'T EVEN _BELONG _TO YOU!! THEY BELONG TO _ANSEM_!"

"HE'S DEAD! GET OVER IT ALREADY!! ANSEM'S _NEVER _COMING BACK!! HE'S NO LONGER KING OF THIS WORLD!"

"SHUT UP!! YOU'RE _WRONG_!!" Lucinda shrieked to Maleficent, and she took the shield she was holding and she rammed the side of it into Maleficent's head with all of her might. Maleficent cried out in pain and she rolled off of Lucinda, whom stood up. She crouched down and she once again began to pummel Maleficent. "SHUT UP!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!" The princess continued to scream. Maleficent, tired of being punched, sent out a great energy field, making Lucinda fly back against a wall, releasing the sorceress from her pin. Lucinda rammed into the wall and fell to the floor, crying out in shock. She continued to breathe heavily from screaming and pummeling Maleficent, who as well stood up, finally beginning to ignore the blood that fell down her nose.

"Ansem... Has not been here for nine YEARS! No one has _heard _of him for NINE YEARS!! HE'S OBVIOUSLY _DEAD, _GET OVER IT!!" She screamed. Lucinda looked up at Maleficent, baring her teeth in anger as she too continued to scream as she began to stand up.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HIM FOR NINE YEARS, HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S DEAD?!" She shouted, and out of sheer anger, she lifted up her right hand and she firmly pressed the button on her calling bracelet Jumba had made her. Instantly the accessory began to glow and Lucinda felt her hand aim down at the ground. The button she pushed began to shine and a beam peeked through it, and from out of the beam came no one else, but Stitch.

"What in the..?" Maleficent breathed as she watched a blue animal come out of the beam of light. Once he was there, he shook his head, obviously a little dizzy from the trip, but he looked back to find Lucinda.

"Eh! Lucinda!!" He cheered, when Lucinda pointed at Maleficent and she grinned evilly.

"Stich!" She called, and the blue experiment looked back to find the bloodied Maleficent. "Kill."

"SMESHTAH!!" He cried out, and he rolled up into a ball and he flung himself towards Maleficent, who screamed in fear and she began to dodge the blue alien. Lucinda rushed to her bedroom's door and she knocked on the stone. "Okay, you can come out now!!" She yelled, feeling it was time for Sora to do his job, although she was still intent on finishing off Maleficent herself.

Inside, Donald looked at Goofy.

"Well, I guess we can heal Sora now." He told him. Goofy smiled and nodded as he took a potion from out of one of his many pockets. He took off the cork and he doused it onto Sora, It's magical aura flooding and covering Sora's body. Once the green energy subsided, Sora opened his blue eyes slowly. He found his friends looking at him from up above. Finally, he realized he'd been knocked out.

"Donald... Goofy, Beast... What-"

"There's no time, Sora!" Goofy told him as he pointed to the door. "Lucinda 's out there fighting Maleficent, we've gotta go help her!" He said, but Sora just sat up.

"What? But she said she wanted to fight Maleficent on her own!"

"Well, she said it was okay for us to come out and help!"

"_Just be careful about Stitch!" _Lucinda's voice suddenly called out to them. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Beast all looked at each other in confusion.

"Stitch?" They all asked in unison. Goofy helped Sora up as Beast prepared to open to door to the chapel.

"W-Wait... What about Trigger?" Donald asked. Sora looked back at him.

"Keep him in here, he should be safe. We'll get him once the fight's over." He said. Donald nodded and he waddled back to Lucinda's canopy bed. He placed the bandaged shadow onto the bed and he rushed back over to his team. Sora looked around at everyone. "Ready?" He asked. The others nodded. Sora looked up at Beast. "Let's go." He said. Beast reached for the door latch and he pulled it, then he quickly swung open the door. Sora took out his Keyblade and Donald readied his wand. Once the door opened, they found Lucinda had cornered Maleficent and she was once again ramming her fist into the sorceress's face.

"SO WITCH, READY TO CALL IT QUITS?!" She yelled. Sora's jaw dropped and he ran over to Lucinda.

"Lucinda, wait! We're here to-" He was cut off short as he was stopped by a small blue alien. He looked down at the creature as it spoke some incoherent language. Sora watched as it growled at him, biting and swatting at his feet, until Lucinda turned around, keeping Maleficent down with her shield.

"Let him be, Stitch, he's here to help us!" She called out. She turned to continued her work on Maleficent until the sorceress gathered up all of her strength and, like earlier, she sent out a shock wave that caused Lucinda, Stitch, Sora and the others against the wall. They each fell to the floor and they regained their composure, preparing to fight. Sora looked at Lucinda.

"I thought you said Maleficent was _your_ fight!" He grimaced, smiling at her. Lucinda giggled.

"Well... It's stupid, really... I kinda realized that I can't fight her without a real weapon and actual fighting knowledge... Besides... Didn't want you to miss out on all of the fun." She grinned. Sora smirked.

"Yeah, whatever." he laughed. They all stood up and Lucinda looked at Goofy, handing him his shield back.

"Thanks, Goofy." She said, slightly out of breath. Goofy took his shield and he nodded, taking his weapon. Donald raised his wand and he quickly cast Aerora on the team. Lucinda gasped as a volley of wind began to whisk around her body and everyone else's. Sora looked back at the princess.

"Are you still in this, or is it our time to fight?" He asked. Lucinda grinned.

"Me? Let you take over; I don't think so!" She said, walking up to Sora and ruffling his spiky brown hair. Sora smiled.

"Then... Goofy, can you spare another shield?" He asked. The dog-man nodded.

"Sure thing, Sora!" He piped, and he materialized another shield from out of nowhere. It was a diamond-shaped blue shield, with gold rings interlocked on the front. He tossed it over to Lucinda, who caught it and she went into battle position between Sora and Donald. Beast stood beside Sora as Goofy came up and joined the group, standing next to Donald; and Stitch rolled himself in front of the battle line, still spouting out his alien language. The blue alien growled, flexing his fingers at the ends of his four hands.

Maleficent placed a hand on her red, bruised, bleeding face. She couldn't believe what was happening. She watched as Lucinda approached her, sarcastically smiling.

"Isn't this fun, Maleficent? You know... This is the same way I've been feeling for the past week. And I can only imagine what you did to Riku for his 'training'."

"Hush up! Just let me be-"

"NO!" Lucinda screamed, waving her hand violently to make her point. "How many times did I tell YOU to leave me alone and you WOULDN'T?! This time, YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO US!"

"You can't order me around..." Maleficent said, getting up. She held onto the stone wall so she could stand upright. She growled, staring at Lucinda... But then her gaze turned to Sora. "You will not defeat me... AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE THE PRINCESSES AWAY!!" She shrieked. Maleficent suddenly lunged at Sora, the boy gasped and he reared back his Keyblade. The others rushed away from Sora so they wouldn't be hit by his long Pumpkinhead Key. Sora screamed as he brought the Key down onto Maleficent's body as she flew past him. She fell to the floor and Sora quickly ran over to her, once again raising his Keyblade. Without pause, he rammed the Key down onto Maleficent body, sending a surge of light everywhere. His teammates shielded their eyes and Lucinda became speechless as she experienced the power of the Keyblade; it nearly took her breath away.

Maleficent's scream filled the room as Sora called out to his friends:

"Donald! GRAVIRA, NOW!!" He cried, and Donald, still keeping his eyes closed, raised up his wand. A black glow surrounded the scepter and his hand as some ebony and purplish orb appeared in front of the Keybearer. The orb became bigger as it engulfed everything around it. Lucinda could feel herself being pulled in, but it wasn't strong enough to suck her into oblivion. Maleficent's screams became louder... These were screams Lucinda didn't know whether to enjoy or be frightened at. The glow from Sora's Keyblade subsided and he lifted it off of Maleficent's chest.

Lucinda watched as her vision became clearer and Sora walked away from Maleficent. The others took their hands away from their eyes and they found Maleficent on the floor, her eyes wide open, as was her mouth. Blood poured from her mouth and nose and various cuts on her face. Sora sighed as he listened to her gasping breaths. He began to walk back to his team as they stared at Maleficent, especially Lucinda.

"I guess we should go now." Sora told them, "I don't think she'll be much of a threat anymore." They each nodded, when Lucinda looked at Donald.

"Where's Trigger?" She asked. Donald pointed at her bedroom door.

"He's in there." He answered. Lucinda gave Goofy back his shield and she began to jog over to her room. Sora and the others followed her over to her door, where they each went inside.

Lucinda rushed over to her bed, where Trigger lay. She was scared something might have happened to him while she was fighting; but as she got closer, she could see he was still breathing. She sighed in relief and she scooped the tiny Shadow into her arms.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She sighed, holding Trigger close. She nuzzled her best friend and she stroked his little head. Sora and the others smiled, even the Beast, who was beginning to feel Lucinda was trustworthy. Sora walked up to Lucinda, a look of seriousness on his face.

"We need to figure out what to do with him... No offense... But he's impeding your fighting, and when he's with us he's in grave danger. You might want to leave him in here." He told her. Lucinda listened to the boy, but her stomach squirmed. Just thinking about leaving Trigger alone in this condition made her heart break.

"I can't leave him alone!" She said to Sora shaking her head, holding Trigger closer. Sora put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to stay with him?"

"No! I- I want to fight... But... He _is _hurt, and I don't want him getting injured anymore... But if something happens to him when I'm gone I don't know what I'll do!! I've already lost most of my family..." She whispered. Sora looked at her, a small smile coming onto his face.

"We'll let you choose. But... If you want to bring him along, you can. It's just... I don't know-"

"Don't worry, I understand what you're saying. It's best if he stays... For his safety."

"Then I'll watch over him." Boomed a voice. They each turned around to find the Beast walking up to Lucinda. He seemed calm as he approached the girl. "You can keep him here. I'll stand guard of him." He told her. Lucinda smiled.

"Really? Well, I don't want to-"

"You won't be placing a burden on me. This battle's more yours than mine. Just promise me Belle will be safe." He told her. Lucinda felt happy to see Beast was trusting her; and she nodded, handing Trigger over to him.

"I promise. Thank you." She said. Beast smiled as he took the Shadow in his arms. Trigger was nearly engulfed in his muscular, furry appendages, but Beast handled him with care.

"Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he's safe. You go and settle your scores." He said. Lucinda smiled.

"Actually, I don't think are any more scores _to _settle. All I have to do is get Riku back and-"

"Scratch what you just said about scores, Lucinda!" Donald cried out as he looked out her room. The others ran over to the door to see what was going on, once they looked outside, they saw the unimaginable.

Lucinda cursed as she saw Maleficent was retreating into a black porta at the end of the Chapel hall. The sorceress turned back, breathing harshly. She snarled at the heroes and she gave a weak cackle.

"You can't defeat me... You'll never stop me!" She growled. Sora gasped and he began to run over to the portal, which Maleficent quickly retreated into.

"Sora! Wait!" Goofy cried, grabbing the boy's arm. Sora whipped back to look at him teammate.

"What? Come on! We've got to go!" He snarled, trying to yank his arm free. Goofy shook his head.

"We're not prepared! We've gotta give Lucinda some weapons and potions!"

"He's right Sora." Donald said, "We're obviously fighting Maleficent again... So if Lucinda's coming with us, we need to get her stocked up!" He said. Sora sighed as he looked back at Lucinda.

"All right. Goofy, can you spare a shield again?" He asked. Goofy nodded. He materialized the blue shield once again and he handed it to Lucinda. "Beast, would you mind giving her some of your potions?" He asked. Beast nodded as he set Trigger down on the bed. He reached into his pockets and he brought out several viles.

"And then some Sora." He said. Sora looked at Lucinda.

"Okay, yes or no question, can you use magic?" He asked. Lucinda shook her head.

"Not a bit." She seemed to giggle. Sora nodded his head.

"All right... So we can keep out Ethers. Lucinda, all you need to do is worry about keeping yourself healed and hitting Maleficent-"

"Sora, I just fought her, I know what to do." Lucinda smiled. Sora came to his senses and slowly he groaned and he hit himself in the head as he looked at Donald and Goofy.

"I was doing the 'general' thing again, wasn't I?" He asked. Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Oh, yeah." They told him. Sora laughed and he looked at Lucinda.

"Sorry, I get carried away." He said. Lucinda smiled.

"I know how you feel." She said. She turned to accept the potion viles from Beast and she placed them in her pockets.

"If you run out of potions, just tell us if you get hurt during the fight and Donald, Goofy or I will heal you, okay?" He asked. Lucinda nodded.

Soon, everything was set. Lucinda was ready to fight with the shield Goofy had supplied her with and the plans were in motion. Once they had everything set up, they rushed out of the room, leaving Beast to watch over Trigger. They ran into the portal one by one, anticipating another big brawl.

_**XXXX**_

Ansem climbed through a portal after he'd sensed Maleficent been beaten by Sora and the others. He walked into a bare, stone and pipe covered room, where Maleficent was doubled over in pain, gasping for air, using her staff as a crutch. Ansem rolled his eyes as he walked up to her, Keyblade in hand. He waltzed up to her, approaching her from behind, where he stopped, and he sighed.

"Do you need some help?" He asked with an annoyed, yet concerned tone, his double voice booming. Maleficent didn't turn around to answer as Ansem heard a strange sound coming from the portal Maleficent had entered through. He turned to find Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Lucinda coming through the portal. Ansem's eyes widened as emotions in Riku's heart flared once he saw Lucinda. Emotions that came from both Ansem's and Riku's spirits.

"Riku!" Sora called as he entered the room. Ansem looked at Sora, raising an eyebrow.

'**_So... That's the Keyblade Master.'_** He thought. He watched as the team took their battle positions, except for Lucinda, who stepped ahead of Sora, eyes wide and her face full of concern. Sora watched the girl as she began to walk over to Riku, not saying a word.

"Lucinda?" Sora asked, watching the princess. He, Donald and Goofy relieved themselves of their fighting stances as they watched her walk up to her brainwashed friend. She continued to walk up to Ansem, thinking it was Riku looking at her.

"Riku? Is everything okay?" She asked. Ansem watched as she walked up to him. She seemed worried, she advanced with caution, in case he were to go ballistic again.

'**_Lucinda... She must like dear Riku...'_** Ansem thought, watching her walk up to him. He stared at her with his turquoise eyes warily while she came up to him. She stopped once she was a least a foot in front of him. She was shaking, incredibly nervous about talking with him, in case he was still violent. Ansem gave a mental chuckle. **_'I can't believe this. I just can't get away from her.'_**

"Riku, please, tell me you're still in there!" She pleaded. Maleficent turned around, growling.

"Stupid girl... He's mine! Get over it!" She snarled. Ansem didn't face Maleficent, but he did walk up to Lucinda to get closer. He decided to have a little fun with her emotions, just for the Heck of it.

"Lucinda..." He cooed, placing a hand on her cheek. Lucinda gasped as she felt his gloved hand touch her skin, the strange material from his uniform slightly tickling her. "There's no reason to be afraid." He whispered. Maleficent turned and she growled.

"Riku! What's the meaning of this?!" She howled. Lucinda's eyes were nearly filled with tears at the moment as she looked into her friend's cold eyes.

"Riku... Are you-"

"I'm fine... Lucinda. Perfectly fine; there's nothing to worry about." He smiled, when he leaned over and he kissed her forehead. The princess sighed as she felt Riku's warm lips on her forehead. Sora and the others watched, not liking the strange situation. Sora curled his lip as he whispered to Donald and Goofy.

"Something's not right..." He said. Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement. They watched as Riku stepped back from Lucinda, who stared at him with hope that he was truly okay.

"Riku..."

"Everything's going to be fine." Riku said, placing a hand on Lucinda's shoulder. She watched as he smiled, but that smile turned into a devilish smirk, then a psychotic grin, "Everything will soon be perfect." He spoke confidently, and Lucinda became frightened as his hand suddenly glowed white.

"Riku!" She cried, but before she could say anything else, the light engulfed the room and...

She was gone. Sora gasped as he looked at Riku, Lucinda was no longer in front of the boy. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen, and he began to shake. Maleficent looked, and she grinned.

"She's gone..." She cried with joy as she began to laugh, "She's gone! The princess is-"

"In the Castle Chapel." Ansem spoke. Maleficent stopped her celebrating and Sora's eyes widened as Ansem closed the portal to the Castle Chapel quickly. Once it disappeared, a cry was heard.

'_HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON!?! RIKU?!_ _SORA?!"_ Lucinda's screams were heard even through the stone wall that separated her and the others. Sora sighed and Maleficent growled.

"You... You had the perfect chance to kill her!! WHY DIDN'T YOU DISPOSE OF HER?!" She screamed, still leaning on her staff. Ansem turned around, still annoyed with Maleficent.

"Because I didn't _feel_ like killing her." He said, swinging his Keyblade, which the others immediately recognized.

"Is that..?" Donald began, but Ansem completed his sentence, holding out the weapon as he turned to face the trio with a smile.

"Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike yours, mine has the power to unlock peoples' hearts." He spoke. He then reared back his head and he held up his arms, as though he were about to do something magnificent. "Allow me to demonstrate." He said, when he suddenly whirled around and he thrust the Key into Maleficent's chest. "BEHOLD!"

"Wha?!" The sorceress cried out in fear, but Ansem just kept the Key in her body as he showed off his new weapon.

"Now, release the power within you, open your heart to the darkness... Become darkness itself!" He said, and with a turn of the key, he yanked the blade out of Maleficent's chest. Suddenly, Maleficent began to glow a bright green, and she gasped.

"Yes! This is it! This power! Hahaha... Darkness! THE TRUE DARKNESS!" She cried out, and without warning, her body became engulfed in flames which filled the room. Sora and the others shielded themselves from the scorching power as they watched helplessly while Maleficent transformed into some great creature.

Once the flames and darkness subsided, the small team looked up to find Riku and Maleficent were gone.

Instead, a great black dragon stood in their place, snarling and waiting for a taste of the Keywielder.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda banged her fist onto the stone wall that separated her and the others. She had no idea how she had returned to the Chapel, but she knew Riku was still definitely not himself.

"SORA?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" She screamed. It was then that the Beast came out of her room, confused at the ruckus. He saw the princess screaming out to the wall and he wondered why she was already back in the Chapel, and he wondered even more why she was yelling at the wall.

"Lucinda?" He asked. The girl looked behind her to find Beast, looking at her confusedly. She looked at him, turning around and she sighed in aggravation, almost to tears at everything.

"It's Sora and... Riku he... I... I don't know what happened... I just..." She said and she finally lost her cool. She sat down on the floor and she brought her knees up to her face. She hid her face by wrapping her arms around her head as she began to cry. Beast walked over to her, ready to calm her.

"What happened? Go on, tell me."

"I can't!" Lucinda cried, shaking her head while still hiding her face. Beast sighed and he scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to do. " I... It all just... HAPPENED! I mean... I..." Lucinda couldn't finish her sentences. She just cried to herself. Beast watched her as he tried to comfort her.

"...Would you feel better if I told you Trigger's doing okay?" He asked. Lucinda looked up at him, sniffling and wide-eyed. She wiped her nose with one of her long black sleeves and she hiccuped slightly, but thinking about her best friend made her feel a little better.

"Really?"


	25. A Darkness Revealed

_I hope this is a good chapter! I just spent the last few days going over it and adding detail... Sorry if the ending isn't as good though..._

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda walked into her room still sniffling and crying. Her chance to get in touch with Riku hadn't worked at all. His actions had left her dazed and hurt, but what confused her more was the fact that he didn't even sound right... His voice was different. It must had been Maleficent's doing. Only... Earlier his voice wasn't that strange double-tone. Maybe it was a growing effect on his body... Her hold on him was growing and he was changing. Perhaps the darkness was altering more than his heart; and his eyes... They weren't at all the shining aqua-blue diamonds she could delve into... But they were hard and cold... Like he had no soul.

Since Lucinda had been teleported away from Sora there had been a few mammoth roars from the room where he, Donald and Goofy were fighting. Lucinda felt so horrible, almost like she was letting them down. All the planning they had done had gone to waste and the false sense of betrayal brewed uncomfortably in her stomach.

Beast had tried to ask Lucinda a few more times about what had happened, but Lucinda was too shaken to say anything, all she could do was shake her head, telling him she didn't want to talk. Once she was in her room and she spotted Trigger on her bed, she rushed over to the Shadow and she slid onto her soft bed, climbing over to her sleeping friend.

"Trigger..." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her dear friend. She picked him up and she held him close, tears streaming down her face. Beast watched as he listened to rumbles and bellows that came from the room of the battle, hearing Lucinda whisper to Trigger in the meantime.

"I hope they'll be okay." He growled, listening to the howling roars of the fight. "I just wish I knew what they were fighting." Lucinda nodded to herself, agreeing with him as she made herself comfortable on her bed. She slid back against the wall, placing a few soft, violet colored pillows between her back and the wall

"They'll be fine. Sora's job isn't finished. He's the Keyblade Master... He's got to save the universe..." She whispered, holding Trigger close and cradling him, stroking his smooth ebony head. She sighed, feeling something sour in the pit of her stomach as she almost wished she didn't try to talk to Riku; his eerie smiles haunted her like the Heartless that plagued the castle.

'Sora will be fine.'

"I know he'll be." Lucinda responded, hearing a voice talk to her. The Beast looked over at her, quite confused at her talking to air. He took his attention off of the sounds of fighting and he entered the room.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." He said. Lucinda's eyes widened and she looked up at him, her golden eyes quivering and rimmed blushing red from her weeping.

"What?" She asked. Beast looked at her confused, shaking his head.

"You already told me Sora'd be fine..." He said. Lucinda looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on.

'Luce... Down here.' Said a voice, and Lucinda looked down; immediately a broad smile came onto her tear-streaked face.

Trigger's eyes had opened, and he weakly raised one of his tiny arms to wave at her. He had awakened.

'Good morning.' He whispered. Lucinda laughed, tears streamed down her face even more. She hugged Trigger as she began to softly cry some more.

"Good morning." She whispered, stroking his smooth head. Trigger sighed as he tried to get over his still stinging aches and pains. The Beast saw the two embracing and he smiled, figuring the Shadow had awakened. Lucinda broke the small embrace and she looked at Trigger who lay in her arms. He chuckled softly.

'So, what have I missed?'

_**XXXX**_

Sora dodged a round of bright green flames that had erupted from the great dragon's mouth. The flames singed his skin as they blazed past him, random embers heating his face, making his eyes water. The fierce black creature was quite the formidable opponent as Donald and Goofy were busy trying to cast spells and throw off the beast's guard in order to get its attention off of Sora so he could use his Keyblade to slay the great dragon. It was amazing that just minutes ago this creature was none other than Maleficent. She hardly had any strength left to even walk straight, and now she was a great black dragon, who lashed her great claws and snapped her powerful jaws at the frightened trio with every chance she got.

Goofy nearly tripped over her lashing, thick black tail, it's spines were able to cut easily into the skin. The royal guard often used his shield to whack the dragon's legs, or he just tried to keep it from hurting Sora with it's great jaws and fangs by rushing in front of the Keywielder and using his powerful shield to block Maleficent's path of destruction. Donald was constantly moving about, not wanting to become fricasseed by the hot flares that erupted from the black beast's snout. He'd defensively cast Blizzard when a flame would come his way, breaking it's path. Sora was just trying to find a way to climb onto Maleficent's back so he could get into a good position to strike down the dragon.

The flames made Sora sweat as he ran past Donald, who was busy casting Blizzard on a wall of emerald flames that blocked their path.

"Donald, we've got to hurry! At this rate we'll be rotisserie before we know it!" He shouted, waiting for Donald to clear his way. The duck huffed in agitation, looking back at his teammate.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Sora, but we can only do so much!" He griped. Sora waited impatiently for a way through the flames to open as he jogged in place behind Donald, who didn't like his restlessness. "WILL YOU STOP IT?!" Donald shrieked, turning around and stomping one of his flat, webbed feet. Unfortunately, he let off his guard and Goofy turned to see Maleficent was about to lash out her tail and he yelled out to his teammates before they could get injured.

"Donald! Behind you!" He cried. Donald squawked in confusion as he turned around, Sora looked up too, brushing his brown, spiked hair out of his face to see Maleficent great tail flying towards them. Sora gasped, his blue eyes widening with fear and he bolted out of the way. Donald, however, didn't make it away in time and the dragon's stocky, spiny tail crashed into his tiny body, throwing him against the flame-seared stone wall.

"Donald!" Sora cried, watching Donald slide off of the wall and down to the floor. He turned back to find the Dragon rearing back her head with her winding neck as she prepared to cough up another round of fire, her throat starting to fatten with gathering flames. Sora quickly cast Aerora and he prepared his Blizzard spell just in case he were to get caught in the blast as he listened to Goofy rush over to Donald to heal him.

Sora felt claustrophobic in this tiny room battling this huge dragon, but what was there to do? Instead of dawdling on hopeless wishes, he readied his Keyblade and, like lightning, he bolted off after Maleficent, screaming at the top of his lungs, gearing up for a full-frontal attack on the dragon.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda told Trigger about what had happened on her adventures in Notre Dame and Hawaii. She told him about her near-death experiences in Paris, due to her fall from first meeting the gargoyles, nearly being hung by Clopin and the gypsies, and then throwing herself off of the Notre Dame Cathedral to stop Frollo from hurting Quasimodo. She got a good rant from Trigger on that last one. She explained the battle of the gypsies and the friends she'd met back in Paris, the shy, disfigured Quasimodo, the brave, gallant Captain Phoebus, and the warm, yet zealous gypsy Esmeralda.

'And... Stitch? What about him?' Trigger asked Lucinda as he spotted Stitch in the corner, picking his nose. Lucinda had not yet sent the blue alien back to Hawaii; she had been too focused on preparing for the fight she should have been in at that moment with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Then after those plans went down the drain, she was too busy cuddling Trigger that she had forgotten all about the experiment. She laughed as She watched Stitch fling the booger off of his claws... Then he went to work picking his belly button. She shook her head as Trigger just watched him. 'Yup... A real piece of work.'

"Heh, I got him in Hawaii... From an 'evil genius'. He was also kind enough to tell me a few things about the Door to Darkness." She said. Trigger looked right back up at her, his eyes widening.

'You're serious?' He asked. Lucinda nodded, stroking his cheek.

"Yeah... He said that the Door to Darkness can only appear after it's been summoned and opened with the right criteria. Also, it's in a land steeped in destruction and chaos, so it's definitely not on any inhabited world. So since Maleficent still has yet to unmask the Keyhole, the Door remains hidden, but only until it's summoned by one who's only goal is darkness itself." She said, looking up at her fireplace, which the Beast had lit but a few minutes ago. It set the room aglow with its radiance and dancing flames.

Sora and company had been fighting for some time now, nearly fifteen minutes, which seemed like eternity if you were waiting second by second for them, praying for their safety while you were trying to decipher the bizarre actions of a loved one like Riku. Lucinda's face went bleak as Trigger kept his gaze on his best friend. He could sense her worry. He always knew whenever she was feeling sad, scared, whatever. He could read her like a map. After all, he'd known her all his life, and at that moment, emotions were flaring inside of her like a civil war. Love, sadness, fury... they were all intertwining inside of her, making her look unfeeling on the outside, yet at the same time, she looked as though she would burst from the anxiety of trying to find her way through these fighting sentiments. Trigger wondered if she had gotten over Riku's previous attack on her at the castle gates.

Trigger didn't like this bleak look. He'd seen it all too often on Lucinda, but she'd always try to deny it so many times; especially on her birthday when she was little, due to the fact that her mother had passed away just nine hours after her birth. He didn't like it when she was in this state. Often times it was hard to talk to her when she felt this way. He looked over at the Beast, who was equally quiet. He was sitting at a chair that had been placed outside of Lucinda's room as he awaited signs of Sora returning, his bushy tail swishing impatiently.

Trigger hated watching Lucinda look so bleak and emotionless. He sighed, taking in the silence of no one talking. The only sound that he could notice were the roaring flames, which Lucinda stared at, her almond-shaped eyes focused intently on their dancing as she thought to herself. Trigger sighed, feeling bored, so he made an attempt to talk to Lucinda to get their minds off of their worries and boredom.

'So... Uhh... What's been going on since I had my head bashed in?' He asked, actually getting Lucinda's attention. She broke her eye lock with the flames and she looked down at Trigger, where she gave a blushing chuckle

"Oh, well. I uh, met Sora." She sheepishly said. Trigger's eyes widened again as he slightly sat up.

"Sora?! That boy Riku's always nagging about?" He asked, getting excited, but his shock didn't last very long since shooting pains lashed throughout his tiny body. Lucinda gave a nervous laugh as she watched her little friend groan and lay back down into her arms, trying to subdue his anguish.

"Yes, that Sora. Don't go and get yourself excited over nothing, Trigger, you know your not well enough for it." She scolded, scratching his head. The little Shadow moaned as whining was heard in his voice. "Sora's actually, very nice. He's kind of charming actually, when you get past his little boy qualities... But even his childish behavior can change. Especially when he's fighting. He's got these two partners too, Donald and Goofy, they're great."

'So, Maleficent was wrong about them? They're not out to bring destruction?' Trigger asked, sounding drowsy. Lucinda shook her head.

"I really doubt it. Sora just wants to get Kairi away from here and get Riku back on the right track." She said, thinking about the young Keyblade master. Trigger nodded.

'He sounds sane to me.' The Shadow groaned, snuggling into Lucinda's arms. She smiled down at the Shadow as he rested. He made her feel so much better, and at the same time all of this made her feel silly. All this time she'd been thinking about how she'd lost everyone in the Heartless siege; but she had failed to notice that Trigger had been there all along, right at her side. Her best friend, whom she'd taken for granted all this time. She sighed, watching him rest, and she brought him a little closer, feeling another sense of guilt.

"I love you, Trigger." She said, cuddling her best friend. If she only knew how much the Shadow's half-heart flew at that moment. He gave an invisible smiled as he snuggled into her embrace and he chuckled.

'I love you to, Luce.' He whispered. 'So... If you're supposed to be fighting with Sora, then why are you out here?' He asked, keeping his eyes closed. Lucinda looked back up at the glowing fireplace. Once again, the strange antics of Riku poured through her mind. Her face turned somber and she tried to keep her voice from cracking.

"It was... Riku. He... He teleported me out here; I tried to talk to him-"

'Slow down, Luce. It's okay.'

"I know. It's just... It hurts to think that Maleficent did this to him. He came up to me... I thought he was okay, he just... Began to act so... calm. Then that smile. Oh God, Trigger he looked so evil..." She choked. Trigger opened his eyes to look up into her face.

'Hey... Don't worry. You know it's not his fault'

"I know that... but still-"

"Lucinda!"Beast gasped, suddenly standing up, his cape rustling down to the floor as he stood. Lucinda's concentration broke and her attention immediately went over to the Beast as he rushed out of her room and into the Chapel. Lucinda and Trigger watched him hurry away and they wondered what was happening.

'What's going on?' Trigger asked. Lucinda shook her head, not knowing the answer. She sat up and she began to slide over to the edge of her bed, trying not to get caught up in her blankets. Once she made it to the edge of her bed, she climbed down onto the carpeted stone floor and she stood up, jogging over to the doorway, Trigger still in her arms. She looked out into the Chapel and she saw Beast. She gasped, because he was helping none other than Sora out of the newly formed portal. Her heart dropped as she saw the boy and his friends come out of the battle room.

Sora's face was pale, but red with burns. His mouth was rimmed with blood, which also dripped from his bruised nose. His spiked hair was just a rats nest of shambled brown locks, his red jumpsuit torn and scorched in various places, but his Keyblade had endured no damage in the fight. Goofy's clothes had also suffered major damage, and his poor floppy ears had been scratched heavily. His long, grape-shaped nose drooped down, signaling his tiredness. Donald swayed around as he walked, dizzy and lightheaded. His pure white feathers had been singed, as had his blue hat, and his eyes drooped with exhaustion.

"Sora!" Lucinda cried out as they boy rested himself down on the stone floor with help from Goofy and Beast. He breathed heavily as he looked up to find the princess rushing towards him, carefully holding Trigger. The boy moaned as he tried to see straight. His head hurt with the beatings he'd taken and he lowered his head, trying to catch his breath.

"L-Luce..." He groaned, not looking up.

"Oh, Sora!" Lucinda cried out, approaching him, where she kneeled down as she tried to look at his face. The Beast got out of her way as he helped Donald and Goofy, "I'm so sorry! I didn't think Riku would have... If I would have known he was going to teleport me out of-" Lucinda's sentence was cut short as Sora weakly raised up one of his hands and stopped her in mid-sentence. He inhaled a few more gasping breaths as he began to weakly laugh. He looked up at Lucinda with one of his silly, crooked grins and he sighed.

"If you lend me the potions we gave you... I'll forget everything that happened." He smiled. Lucinda beamed as a relieved smiled brightened her face. She shifted Trigger over into one of her arms as she reached into one of her pockets to grab the potion bottles. She took out nearly five green glowing tubes and she handed a couple to Sora, who weakly reached for them.

"Here." She said, watching Sora's shaky hand accept the potions.

"Give... Some to Donald and Goofy too." He groaned, weakly popping the thick cork off of the bottle with his shaking, nearly numb fingers. Lucinda looked over to Donald and Goofy, who leaned against a wall, trying to stay awake. They rubbed their aching heads and held onto their stomachs, feeling queasy. Beast was standing next to them, searching through his person to see if he had any potions left.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" She quickly said, slowly standing up and rushing over to his friends. She approached Donald and Goofy and happily and offered the potion bottles. The two warriors smiled and they gladly accepted the healing concoctions from the girl. They too popped off the corks and they swiftly doused themselves with the green, fluttering magic as it surrounded their bodies, smothering them with a green aura.

The three healed themselves and soon they were back on their feet. Especially Sora, who flexed his muscles and stretched his legs.

"Ah, man! That's better!" He said happily, hopping around. Lucinda watched him hop, seeing forming muscles in his skinny legs; he must have been really fighting hard these past few weeks. Donld and Goofy, however, were a little more subtle with their happiness, but, Sora and Goofy did a little faux boxing act to heighten their spirits, and to just have fun. Lucinda laughed, watching Sora jab and Goofy and as the guard shifted from right to left, using his lanky body to his advantage, dodging Sora's playful blows. Donald frowned and moaned, watching the two joke around, acting as though they were back at Traverse Town.

"Will you two cut that out?! We're on a mission! Remember?!" He quacked. Sora and Goofy were caught off guard by his whines and they whipped attention back to the small duck, blushing. The stood up straight and laughed, having been caught in their playful routine in the peak of it's fun. Sora giggled as Lucinda smiled, watching the teenager whine as well.

"Aw, come on, Donald! All fun and no play makes Jack a-"

"Shut up." Donald interrupted. Sora scratched the back of his head as he giggled with Goofy, who covered his buck-toothed mouth innocently.

"Daww... It's okay, Donald. We still remember why we're here." He said, placing his gloved hands on his hips. Donald gave an irritated 'hmph!' as he stomped his foot.

"That's good and all, but we're in the middle of a crisis here!"

"We've got it under control, Donald!" Sora yelled out, breaking through Donald's sentence. He shook his head, looking back at Lucinda as he rolled his eyes. "See what I've got to work with?" He joked, making Lucinda giggle. The boy made her feel better about everything, he seemed so lighthearted.

Maybe that's why the Keyblade chose him... After all... Riku did choose darkness.

It was just then, a bright light engulfed one of the stone sections of the wall. They each turned to watch the swirling light as it engulfed the rock, and caused it to disappear. Lucinda's mouth dropped as she watched the passageway open.

"That's the way to the Grand Hall." She said, having not noticed the blocked path before. Trigger nodded, watching the hall clear. Sora watched it open and he looked at Lucinda.

"So... That's the way we'll be heading next." He said.. Lucinda watched as he walked over to her; looking carefree as always.

"So, Riku didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked, looking at her face. Lucinda shook her head, still holding Trigger close. She slightly smiled, but still, her heart hung heavy in her chest as she though about the boy's actions.

"No... I'm fine. I was just a little shaken up that's all, but that's passed, I'm feeling okay now." She told him, slightly sighing. Her face remained slightly bleak, but at least it showed some emotion. Trigger looked up at her, liking some emotion more than none. Sora looked down at Trigger, where he could see the Shadow's eyes were opened. The boy smiled as he took his hand and he started to gently scratch Trigger's head, showing he was friendly. Immediately, Trigger felt a pleasure sense in his brain as Sora gently rubbed his finger's on the Shadow's smooth head

"Hey, bud." He grinned, scratching around one of Trigger's antennae. Sora saw Trigger's eyes close as he shuffled in Lucinda's arms. The Keywielder wondered if he liked it, until his leg started to twitch. Lucinda laughed out loud, listening to him give unheard orders to Sora. The boy smiled, grinning, watching the Shadow enjoy his massage. Lucinda looked up at Sora.

"A little lower, near the left of the, yeah, that's it." She said, listening to Trigger, who enjoyed his massage. Sora scratched his head for a minute longer, until he finally took his hand away as he heard his friends walk up to him. The Beast thumped around behind him as he walked up behind Lucinda. Trigger opened his eyes and his leg stopped twitching. He looked up at Sora as He was joined by his friends. The boy looked back up at Lucinda as he became serious. He sighed, his eyes shooting down to the floor, then back up at Lucinda. He was a little scared to tell her what he had on his mind.

"Lucinda. Listen I... I think it'd be best if you stayed here while Donald, Goofy and I go finish our business with Riku." He said. Lucinda's eyes widened as she heard his opinion.

"What? But Sora... I-"

"Wait, just hear me out. Please... After what happened back there with Riku and Maleficent... I about had a heart attack when he teleported you out of there. I thought he'd killed you!" Sora said, remembering his fear when he saw that blinding light, then finding Lucinda had disappeared. The girl looked at Sora, feeling confused.

"But... I wasn't killed! Sora, please let me go!"

"Sorry, Lucinda. I can't. Riku's too dangerous. That Keyblade he had is capable of things that you're just not ready to face."

"Oh, really?" Lucinda snapped, feeling angry now, "How do you know I'm not ready to face it?" She growled. Sora stood his ground as he took a deep breath.

"That Keyblade turned Maleficent into a dragon, which nearly killed me, Donald and Goofy when we had already caused major damage to her before that fight." He said. Lucinda's jaw dropped as her mind raced.

"RIKU TURNED MALEFICENT INTO A FREAKIN DRAGON?!" She screeched. Sora nodded, sighing again, trying to make Lucinda see things his way.

"His Keyblade unlocks people's hearts. There's no telling what sort of damage it could do to any of us, so please, for your own safety, stay here." He pleaded. Trigger looked back up at Lucinda, feeling her emotions rise. She looked at Sora, trying to find something to say that could convince him to let her go. Her mouth searched for words, but she listened to Trigger as he sided with Sora.

'Lucinda... I think he's right.' He told her. Lucinda looked down at Trigger, frowning.

"Traitor." She said playfully. Sora continued to watch her seriously as she tried to make him let her go.

"Lucinda." Sora said, "I know you care about Riku. In all honesty, I do too, he was my best friend. But I can't let you go. If I do that, Riku might actually kill you this time... You care about Riku, which is why I can't let you go. I can't let Riku hurt someone that loves him as much as you."

"But-"

'He's right, Luce.' Trigger said. Lucinda heard him speak and she looked down at him, feeling another set of annoying tears well up in her eyes. 'Riku loves you. I don't think he'd want to regain his own will in the future only to find you've been hurt.' He said. Lucinda listened to her best friend's words, and instantly she remembered about how he'd tried to warn her about something in the past. She thought about his warning about the dormant hearts in the Grand Hall, which had been proven true, and the one he had spoken of that had no heart was Lucinda's own cousin, Kairi. The girl looked down at the floor; she wanted so badly to go, to help Riku... But... Perhaps Sora and Trigger were right. This was one battle Lucinda would _need_ to stay away from. She tried not to cry as she looked up at Sora, who stayed calm and serious, but not unfeeling.

"Alright. I'll stay." She said. Sora smiled as he placed a hand tenderly on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get Riku back. Kairi too." He said, giving her an uplifting wink and a thumbs up, making Lucinda smile. Beast looked at Sora, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't forget about Belle, Sora." He growled. Lucinda and Sora looked back to see him crossing his large arms, swishing his tail. Sora smiled again as he nodded.

"Yup, I won't forget about her, or anyone else that's being held captive."He bravely said. Donald and Goofy quickly prepared themselves as Sora walked back over to them, eager to finish his journey in this castle. The three warriors quickly sorted out leftover stocks of ethers and spare potions Lucinda had given them. Once they had sorted out items and weapons, the three turned back to face Lucinda, Trigger and Beast, smiling. "Well, we're off now. And remember, Lucinda- No interfering, got that?" He said, pointing a finger at her, making sure she knew the deal. The girl weakly smiled as she nodded somberly.

"Yeah. I"ve got it." She said. Sora smiled as Goofy waved back to her.

"Don't worry, Lucinda! We'll take good care of Riku!" He said. Donald nodded.

"Yeah, but if he gets out of line, don't blame us if he comes out with a head injury!" He said. Lucinda gave a nervous laugh as she nodded, watching Sora give her another thumbs up. The girl sighed, watching the Keywielder look confident, so she too gave another thumbs up, signaling that the plans were in place. Sora continued to smile as he brought his hand down and he turned, looking at Donald and Goofy.

"Ready?" He asked them. The two nodded as they brought out their weapons and prepared for battle. Lucinda and Trigger watched them begin on their way out of the Chapel and through the passageway, readying to go to the Grand Hall and engage in a great fight. Beast approached Lucinda, his large feet thumping on the stone floor. He softly growled, feeling nervous about Belle's safety. He shook his head as he thought of the trio that went off to fight.

"I can't believe that the fate of the universe lies on the shoulders of a boy, a duck and a human dog." He said. Lucinda giggled, watching Trigger shake his head. She looked back up just in time to see the warriors' silhouettes fade. She sighed, thinking about them, and she couldn't help but be fond of the interesting team.

"I can. I think they're going to really help us all out."

_**XXXX**_

Sora, Donald and Goofy rushed through the Lift Stop, warding off vicious Heartless on the way. It wasn't long until they approached a set of huge double doors. Sora looked up at them, wondering what was inside. Goofy shivered.

"I bet that's where Kairi and the others are." He nervously said. Sora nodded, tightening the grip on his Keyblade as he felt butterflies in his tummy. He tried not to look nervous as he nodded.

"Probably... But we can't stop here. Let's go." He firmly spoke, and the trio each took deep breaths as they prepared themselves for what awaited inside.

As the double doors burst open, their eyes were filled with extraordinary, yet fearsome sights. As they walked down the steps, Sora's blue eyes took in the sights of the blue-flaming cauldrons and the different princesses that were encased inside glowing chambers. Sora gasped as he saw two princesses he knew. Dark-skinned Jasmine, whom he had met in a world called Agrabah, and young, pale-skinned, golden-haired Alice, whom he'd met on the world of Wonderland. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He listened to the pipes sizzle with electricity as he rushed up the hallway. He nearly shook in fear as he watched the six girls sleep in their glowing containment; but he shook it off quickly as he remembered their mission.

"Let's go." he told the others, and the thee began to run. They rushed up the stairs to the platform that harbored Ansem's technology and the great swirling vortex, which lead to the Keyhole of Castle Bastion; and the imprisoned Behemoth that had nearly killed Castle Bastion's king ten years ago.

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran as fast as they could up the winding staircase, taking in the strange sights of Kairi's former home, and then they finally reached the top of the stairs, Sora didn't know whether to be happy or frightened, for he finally found the one person that meant most to him at that time.

"Kairi!" He cried. His childhood friend lay on the ground, unmoving and unconscious. He ran up to the sleeping red-head girl where he quickly fell to his knees and he scooped her up into his arms. The fourteen-year-old girl was limp in his grasp as her head hung back, like a ragdoll. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora cried out, shaking the girl, hoping to awake her. He watched her head bob as he jostled her, but she remained asleep. He felt as though he would lose it, watching Kairi sleep as though she were dead.

"It's no use."Sora jumped as a voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up to find someone sitting up on a platform just above the swirling vortex which was in the shape of the Heartless insignia. It was Riku. He sat on a plate of metal piping as he continued to hold his black and red Keyblade, his demonic gaze focused on Sora "That girl has lost her heart, she cannot wake up." He told Sora. The boy listened to Riku as his voice was still doubled with Riku's own voice and someone else's. Sora gently placed Kairi down as he stared at Riku, but he came to a conclusion in his mind.

"What? You... You're not... Riku." He said, getting this strange feeling at the pit of his stomach, but all 'Riku' did was continue speaking.

"The keyhole will remain incomplete, so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." He said, sliding off of the platform and down to the rubble in front of the swirling portal with the greatest of ease.

"The princess?' Sora asked, feeling shocked, as he looked back at Kairi, then he quickly returned his attention back at 'Riku', "Kairi's a princess?" He asked, feeling shocked about this sudden turn of events. 'Riku' softly landed on the ground as he continued to inform Sora about hidden truths that had been kept secret from his for nine years.

"Yes; and without her heart, the keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened." 'Riku' said. Sora didn't know what was going on, but he knew one thing. He wanted his friends back, and he was furious at whoever had a hold on Riku's heart. He growled as he brought his hands to himself in fists, feeling helpless to aid his friends.

"Well, whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" He pleaded, waving his arm in a slicing manner to prove he was serious. 'Riku' just grinned, showing off that same smirk he'd given to Lucinda earlier.

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart!" He said, pointing his black Keyblade at Sora, who seethed in anger at this person. When without warning, Sora felt sharp pains surge through his heart as a bright light burst forth from his chest. He cried out in pain and he fell to the floor, gasping for air. Donald rushed over to his friend, seeing him in agony.

"Sora!" He cried out. The boy held onto his chest as he tried to stay awake. Sora moaned in pain as he tried to look ahead of him at 'Riku'.

"What-"

"Don't you see yet?" 'Riku' nagged as he walked down the steps towards Sora, "The princesses heart is responding! It has been there all along, Kairi's heart rests within you!" He sternly addressed to Sora, who looked over at Kairi as he tried to breathe through his pain and shock.

"Kairi... Kairi's inside me?" He asked. 'Riku' smiled.

"I know all that there is to know." He suavely spoke, raising his hand in a powerful manner to prove his point. Sora looked up as he tried to talk in between his stabs of pain.

"Tell me... Who are you?" He gasped. 'Riku' smiled as he lifted his head back, and once again. He outstretched his arms, to proclaim his greatness.

"It is I... Ansem! The seeker of Darkness!" He proclaimed for the world to hear. Sora's and Donald's eyes widened as visions of Lucinda raced through their minds. They listened to 'Riku's' footsteps as he walked towards Sora.

Suddenly, Donald gave a loud cry of anger as he swiftly bolted towards Ansem, staff in hand and ready to use. He prepared to attack Ansem with his magic, but as he jumped up to assault him, the King powerfully flung the duck away with just one of his arms, not even looking at him. Donald landed out of the main platform, brushed away like dust, where a forcefield had been set up; Sora heard his friend shout out in pain as he landed on the floor. Ansem then stopped just in front of Sora, where he raised up his Keyblade, ready to do away with Sora and continue his plans for universal destruction.

"So, I shall release you now, princess. Complete the keyhole with your power, open the Door, lead me into everlasting Darkness!" He cried out. Sora listened to the strange double-voice as he looked down on the floor, trying to ignore the pains in his chest, trying to stand up and defend himself and Kairi. Slowly, Ansem lifted the keyblade, ready to strike.

Sora didn't know what to do... Everything was becoming tangled... But suddenly, something caught him, a voice... Kairi... And it screamed out to him, desperate for him to move and save himself.

"_SORA!"_ She shouted. It shocked Sora, enough so to look up above him to find Ansem ready to strike down on him with his sharp, deadly Keyblade. Sora found the strength to stand up in time and summon his own Keyblade, where he used his weapon to stop Ansem's key from delving into his heart, causing a great clash of power and light, induced by the friction of the two keys as they collided with each other.

Ansem suddenly realized that Sora was fighting back... The hold on his heart had vanished, and the boy snarled at the King with devastating hate, his blue eyes icy and full of rage.

"Forget it," Sora growled, the two boys tightened their grips on their Keyblades as they continued to shove their weapons in front of them at each other, the metal on their blades grinding together, "There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" He roared, using his Key to shove Ansem away. The king stopped himself from falling as he looked over at the boy. He curled his lip as he stared Sora in the eye, watching the boy take a fighting stance and he nearly shook with anger. "You may be in Riku's body... But that doesn't mean I can't beat you!" He cried out. Ansem watched Sora boil in his rage, hoping to use his anger to his advantage in this fight. Ansem just stared at Sora and he chuckled, shaking his head; but he too assumed a fighting position and he looked at Sora, brandishing his Keyblade.

"Very well. You wish to fight me? Fine... Let's begin."

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda sat in the Chapel, rocking Trigger in her arms. The Shadow had gone back to sleep and Lucinda was getting even more nervous about Sora fighting Riku with each passing minute. Beast just paced around, looking at the high-strung princess. He watched her stare at he floor, eyes wide and worried. He was getting increasingly tired of watching her feel anxious.

"There's nothing to worry about." He told her. "I may doubt Sora can save the universe, but I'm sure he can save your friend." Lucinda didn't listen. She kept her worried gaze on the floor as she rocked back and forth. "Sora will be fine, and I'm sure your Riku will be too."

"I'm sure you're worried about Belle." Lucinda snapped. Looking up at the Beast. She was afraid and she showed it deeply in her eyes. "We just have different ways of showing it. So please... Just let me be." Beast looked at Lucinda, taken back at her response. Lucinda stared up at him a few seconds longer until she finally returned her gaze to the floor. Beast huffed in frustration and he shook his head at her. Lucinda just kept her attention off the Beast. She looked at Trigger as he slept, her golden gaze watchful over his still wounded condition. His bandages had been tainted with his blood from earlier, but it appeared he'd stopped bleeding.

"I am worried about Belle. But I know that Sora will keep her safe-"

"She's already pretty safe... She's stuck in a crystal chamber, I don't think anything can get to her." Lucinda droned. Beast growled in annoyance.

"Why are you so worried about this Riku boy anyway?!"He asked.

"...Because... I love him." She sheepishly told him. Beast's eyes slightly widened as he listened to her. "You... You don't know the Riku I know. My Riku is kind and gentle, warm... Caring... The Riku you know isn't Riku at all. The one you met isn't even acting on his own will..." She said, thinking about her dear friend. Beast listened, thinking about his Belle. His love was intelligent, sensitive and trusting. The man smiled thinking about the only woman who'd shown him true love. He could now tell where Lucinda was coming from.

Lucinda shook as she sat down, her leg trembled violently with nervousness as she thought about her dear Riku being hurt. She shook her head as she cried out in agitation. "I don't know how much longer I can take this... I... I've gotta go see them!" She cried, and without warning, Lucinda stood up and she bolted off down the hallway that Sora and the others had left through. Beast watched as she ran with Trigger in her arms, he watched in confusion as she ran away.

"Lucinda?! WAIT?! Where are you going?!" He cried out, but Lucinda just kept on running.

"Don't follow me! This is MY business!" She cried back to him. Beast watched as she ran out of sight. His mouth dropped as she left. He couldn't believe how intricate this girl's emotions were and he groaned, shaking his head, putting one of his great clawed hands on his forehead.

"Why are women so difficult?" He asked himself; surprisingly, once again his love Belle came back into his mind. Belle could be stubborn when she wanted to be.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda rushed through the Lift Stop, holding Trigger, who seemed to be in a deep sleep, since her running had not awakened him.

She couldn't believe what she had told Beast. She _did _though, love Riku, with all of her heart... But that was the first time she'd ever told anyone. She felt strange for some reason, scared actually. Perhaps it was because she was afraid that love wouldn't survive beyond that day... That the person she cared for was currently a bloodthirsty savage with a magical key that could turn people into dragons. He was no longer the kind, brave soul who'd treated her wounds and made her breakfast.

"Riku... Please, oh, please, be okay..." She whispered as she approached the Grand Hall, opening the Double Doors as she prepared to hear the sounds of fighting, but instead...shouting was heard.

"Sora! Hold on!" Goofy voice cried out, begging to Sora for some reason.

"No! Wait!" Donald screamed out too. Their cries were followed by nothing for few seconds, until a strange chime-like sound was heard... Lucinda looked up at the platform atop the stairs to see something glowing. It was a strange, yet beautiful golden, pinkish light. Lucinda watched the glowing continue for a minute, until six shining, gold and reddish orbs came floating down from the platform, each of them fluttering and gracefully flying in different directions. They each flied over to the hall that contained the princesses, where they drifted over to a girl and they softly began to place themselves within a chest. Lucinda gasped as she realized what was going on.

"The princesses... Their hearts are returning..." She said, she looked back up at the platform where the golden glowing increased, and she could see one more heart-orb, but it stayed up above the stairs, where it had been sighted, and it floated down to the floor of the platform. Lucinda gasped as she realized who's heart is was. "Kairi!" She whispered, and she began to run through the hall. As she rushed up the stairs, she could hear Donald screaming again; he seemed to be in great distress.

"Sora! SORA!!" He cried out, then another voice shouted out to Sora... an unidentifiable one to Lucinda.

"Sora!" It spoke. It was feminine and out of breath. Lucinda approached the top of the stairs, holding Trigger in her arms. Once she reached the top, she saw a red-head girl running up to Sora, who was falling... and glowing a bright golden white. Lucinda gasped as she watched the girl run up and catch Sora... But just as Sora fell into her arms...

He was gone. His body disappeared into a burst of tiny lights. The red-head girl stayed standing, in shock, holding an invisible Sora. She watched as the tiny lights rose up into the never-ending ceiling. Donald approached the girl as he started to scream up to the ceiling.

"SORA!! COME BACK, SORA!!" He shouted. Lucinda gasped as she tried to register what had just happened. Sora... Was gone.

"What in the..? Oh my... God." She whispered, watching as the lights disappeared... But she also noticed that Riku was gone too... She looked over at the red-haired girl, knowing that there was only one possible person she could be.. Lucinda walked up to her from behind as she tried to speak with her.

"K... Kairi? Is that..?" She asked. The red-haired girl whipped around, tears forming in her eyes. She looked just like Lucinda's cousin Kairi, only older. Although, it seemed she didn't recognize Lucinda.

"Sora... He's..." She choked, looking back up at the ceiling. She brought her hands to her mouth to hide her jutting lip as she began to silently cry. Lucinda looked up too when Goofy walked over to her. Lucinda looked at him, her face full of shock and fear.

"Goofy what happened? Where's Riku? You _did _fight him, didn't you?!" She asked, holding on to Trigger tighter as the dog-man looked up at the roof as well, his eyes welling up with tears as Sora's lights disappeared.

"Sora fought Riku... He beat him and Riku... He disappeared. We were gonna unlock the Keyhole when... When we realized we could only lock it when it was completed... And we couldn't do that without Kairi's heart..." He choked. He couldn't finish, his voice began to crack and his mouth couldn't unlock itself out of pouting mode, but Donald filled Lucinda in on everything else.

"Kairi's heart was in Sora's this whole time... Riku's Keyblade held the power to unlock people's hearts... So Sora used it on himself and he released Kairi's heart... But..."

"He lost his own when he did..." Kairi cried. She continued to look up at the ceiling as she tried to come to grips with the reality of everything. "Sora? Are you really..?" She tried to talk out to her friend. She placed her hand to her chest as she tried not to cry. "No... He can't be! I WON'T LET HIM GO!" She screamed up to the ceiling. Lucinda watched her cry out to the ceiling, out to nothing. Sora's sudden disappearance had hurt them all, and Lucinda brought sleeping Trigger closer to hug him.

It was at that moment a strange wind-like sound was heard... as though something was being summoned...

"What's that noise?" Donald asked as the four people cut their attention off of Sora and they suddenly stared to focus on this strange whirling sound. They searched around, until another portal appeared somewhere...The team gasped as a swirling vortex of black and purple came out of nowhere on the other side of the platform, near the left stairwell.

"What the..." Goofy whispered. Lucinda watched, fearing what on earth was going to happen next. The four people readied themselves for whatever was going to step out of that portal.

"Be on your guard!" Donald told them as he and Goofy took on battle positions and Lucinda and Kairi prepared to possibly run. They could hear footsteps from deep within the portal. A swishing sound, like a coat, they were sounds that sounded familiar to Lucinda; and familiar it was as a voice was heard from inside of the portal.

"So... You have awakened at last, princess." Lucinda's world stopped, her head swam and ached with the fact that not only was this voice familiar... It belonged to none other than her uncle... Ansem- Who was the person that stepped out of the swirling portal as it vanished. Lucinda felt her body chill, watching her uncle, whom had been presumed dead, appear right before her eyes."The Keyhole is now complete, you have served your purpose... But now it's over." He grinned, waving his hand in a destructive manner. Lucinda's eyes widened, her breathing shallowed as she tried to think straight and not pass out. She stepped forward as she shook in fear and wonder. It was him... The man who had raised her... Her uncle who had guided her, he was right there, in front of her eyes, alive!

"An... Ansem?" She breathed. The king got a look at her, his eyes widened as he saw her.

'**_So... She can't take a hint, can she? It's time I show her the weak likes of her are not suitable to be with Riku and Ansem.'_** Ansem thought. He smiled, trying to look kind to the girl. Once again, it was time to play with her emotions, and he instantly began to walk over to Lucinda. He smiled as he spoke her name fondly.

"Lucinda, my darling." He cooed, holding his arms wide open as he started to stroll over to her. Lucinda laughed as she tried to control her wobbling legs so she could walk over to greet him, but Donald and Goofy could see through the charade, and they both stood next to Lucinda as they took out their weapons. They tried to stop both Ansem _and_ Lucinda.

"Don't make another move!" Donald screamed., holding onto one of the chain links on Lucinda's belt. The girl looked down at Donald angrily as he held her still and she continued to hold Trigger. She was infuriated at the duck's actions to stop her from seeing her beloved uncle.

"Donald! Let go!" She cried, trying to find a way to make Donald let go of her. Goofy got in front of Lucinda as he looked over to Donald as he whispered.

"Do ya think we can stop him all by ourselves?" He asked, sounding afraid as he saw Ansem continue on his way over. Donald shook his head, unsure of what would become of them.

"I don't know..." He said. Lucinda growled out in anger as Kairi ran up to her, trying to convince the mint-haired girl from making a mistake.

"Don't go to him! He'll hurt you!" She told Lucinda, but the princess didn't listen. Instead, she fought her way out of Donald's and Goofy's blockade as she rushed over to meet Ansem. The King continued to smile as he talked to Lucinda.

"My darling... Look at you." He beamed. Lucinda nearly drowned in his voice, which had comforted her for the first six years of her life. She rushed up to her uncle, smiling and laughing as she still held on to Trigger; who was still sleeping; but about halfway across the platform, Ansem suddenly stopped dead in his tracks... and his eyes widened as he struggled to move. Lucinda stopped as she, Donald, Goofy and Kairi watched as he tried to budge. "I...Impossible!" he gasped. Lucinda watched him try to move, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Ansem?" She breathed. She watched as he continued to move, but something else caught her attention. Something began to glow in front of Ansem... Soon it took the form of a person... And within seconds, it wasn't just a person...

It was Riku. He growled out as he used his spirit to stop the person possessing him. Lucinda's eyes widened even more as her heart skipped a beat. She watched Riku block Ansem as the king's face turned from confident and comforting to furious and irritated as he snarled and bared his teeth.

"No!" Riku cried out, "You won't... Use me for this!" He cried out to Ansem, who was still stuck behind his host. Kairi gasped as she saw one of her best friends in spirit, and she feared for him.

"Riku!" She cried out. Lucinda watched as the boy desperately stopped Ansem from hurting his friends as he called out to Kairi and the others.

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!" He desperately cried out. Just then, Lucinda and the others saw a plethora of Shadows appear, surrounding the groups of people. Kairi looked around as she saw the black creatures bumble about, and she looked back at Riku. She nodded, and she turned to run. Donald and Goofy rushed after her.

But Lucinda stayed. She stood in shock... Watching Riku stopping Ansem as the king tried to summon the strength to dismiss the host's soul. Riku looked at Lucinda, and he desperately pleaded with her.

"Lucinda! Run, please! Ansem's going to kill you!" He cried out, now using all of his energy to hold back the girl's uncle. Lucinda continued to watch him like a deer in a headlight, her eyes wide.

"Riku..."

"Lucinda, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I hurt Trigger... But I can't apologize to you for everything you have to RUN NOW! This isn't your Ansem!"

"AWAY, NUISANCE!" Ansem screamed. A black aura shot from Ansem's body, blasting through Riku's image. Riku's voice screamed out, almost in pain, as his soul evaporated. Lucinda watched, her breathing increasing as her shock began to rise.

"Riku..." She choked, but just as she was about to move, Ansem's body flew over to her and the next thing she knew, the king was holding her up with his hands around her neck. Lucinda cried out as she felt him strangling her. Her arms gave out once shock set in and Trigger fell onto the floor with a thud. Lucinda gasped, looking down at her uncle... She couldn't believe what was happening. The man whom had raised her was now holding the cards to her fate. She could feel her neck being pressed firmly and uncomfortably as she held her up by her neck. He looked at her, baring his teeth viciously as he snarled.

"You... I should have gotten rid of you on the dust planet when I had the chance... But then... How else would I have gotten back home, darling?" He sneered, showing a crooked smile... The crooked smile Riku had given to Lucinda just before he had teleported her away from Sora before the fight with Maleficent. Lucinda gasped as she suddenly realized that the cloaked man she had met earlier _was_ Ansem.

"You... That was-"

"I can't believe you fell for my trick... I'm ashamed to say I raised you."

'Put Lucinda down!' Screamed a voice. Ansem looked down to find Trigger, ready to fight, his antennae pointed back. Ansem chuckled, then he started to laugh.

"A shadow? A shadow wants to fight me? Please! None of you can-" Ansem would have finished his sentence if Goofy hadn't surprised him. The captain of the Guard rushed up and he flung his shield at Ansem's head, cracking at his skull. The King cried out in pain as he suddenly let go of Lucinda's neck. She fell to the ground as she watched Ansem double over in pain, grabbing his head. She shook, not able to comprehend what had just occurred. Trigger then rushed up to Lucinda, clawing her sensitive left arm to get her attention.

"OW!" She cried out, feeling the sharp stinging pains of his claws, but just then, Goofy's hand grabbed her left arm, pulling her.

"C'mon! We've gotta go!" He shouted. Lucinda looked back at Ansem, not able to figure out what was going on. She shook in fear and she tried to think straight, but all her brain could process was that she was in danger and the only person whose commands were able to be sorted out at that moment were Goofy's. "Let's go, Lucinda, we're in danger!" He cried. Lucinda softly nodded and she used all of her strength just to lift herself off of the ground. As she began to run, she looked back at Ansem, who was suffering from a large gash on the side of his head. Goofy summoned back his shield and as he ran he picked up Trigger, giving him to Lucinda, who continued to feel her head swim. At the bottom of the stairs, Donald and Kairi awaited for them. "What about the Keyhole?" Goofy asked Donald, who just started to run.

"Let's just get out of here!" He squawked. Lucinda felt herself becoming dizzy with shock. Riku... He was okay... It was Ansem... Her own uncle that had been the problem... Ansem had just tried to kill her...

"Ansem..." She started to cry. Her lip quivered as she began to cry. Trigger looked up at her and he shook his head sternly.

'Lucinda, NO! Don't cry, not now!' He told her. Lucinda continued to run as Goofy still kept a hold on her arm, pulling her along by her left arm, which stung and burn, but she didn't pay attention to it, even though it felt like someone was sticking needles and knives into it. She wanted to cry... She just wanted to be alone... She wanted to scream... But she didn't. Instead, she just followed Goofy and she listened to Trigger as he pleaded with her to stay sane just a while longer.

_**XXXX**_

The five entered the Grand Hall, where they stopped to catch their breaths. Goofy let go of Lucinda's arm as the girl stood alone, shaking. She continued to hold Trigger as he sighed.

'Whew... I'm glad that ride's over.' He breathed. He felt Lucinda nearly double over and moan. He looked up into her face as she looked weak and white as a ghost.

"Trigger... I don't feel good..." She choked, squatting down. Her stomach twisted and churned with her stupor. She tried to think straight and just focus on breathing and keeping what little food she'd consumed on her trips in her stomach.. Trigger watched her close her topaz-gold eyes as she started to cry. The Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder as he watched her breathe heavily.

'That's okay, Luce... I understand...' He whispered. He knew how she felt. Watching what Ansem had done hurt him too... He stroked the princess's back as she cried. They could hear Goofy and Donald shouting out to Kairi as she waited on the catwalk.

"Kairi! Come on, we've got to go!" Goofy called. Kairi shook her head.

"No! I can't leave without Sora and Riku!"

"You've got a Heartless behind you! MOVE!" Donald yelled out. Kairi gasped as she looked behind her, indeed, a tiny Shadow was lurking behind her. She cried out as she nearly fell over in shock and she quickly ran down the stairs, not wanting to lose her heart again. Lucinda turned to see the bumbling Shadow in the darkness at the top of the fountain. Tears were still streaming down her pale face as she watched Kairi run to the safety of the team. Donald bravely stepped up, brandishing his wand.

"I'll take care of it!"He growled. Slowly, the Shadow walked down the stairs. Trigger watched it, sensing something familiar about this particular Heartless. "That's right... Come on..." Donald coaxed the Shadow as it neared them, walking slowly. Kairi watched it too, feeling a strange aura coming from it.

Once the Shadow climbed down the stairs, it walked towards the group slowly until it reached Donald, who then proceeded to whack the tiny creature right on the head with his staff.

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?!" He shouted out. Once he finished smacking the Shadow, the Heartless looked up at Kairi with it's bright yellow eyes, almost innocently. Kairi gasped.

"Sora?" She asked, sensing a familiar presence from the Shadow, "Is that you?" Just as she asked that question, another pack of Shadows instantly appeared from out of nowhere.

"Uh-Oh!" Goofy cried out. Lucinda watched as Donald and Goofy rushed away to fight the Shadows as she tried to evade them as well, since a few had seen her and started stalking her. She continued to try and keep her cool as several of the black things stalked her feet and nipped at her ankles Trigger remained on her shoulders, hissing at his fellow Shadows, trying to get them away from Lucinda. She looked ahead to see Kairi was surrounded by the Shadows, using her body to shield who she believed to be Sora.

"This time, I'll protect you." She bravely said as the Shadow continued to look at her from behind. Lucinda watched as the girl who Riku had been so desperate to save this whole time, her own cousin, was risking her life for the person who Riku had believed to be his worst enemy. Suddenly, the Shadows leapt up and they pounced on Kairi, and just before they did, she whirled around and she held the Shadow behind her as she shouted out to him. "SORA!"

"Kairi!" Lucinda cried out, watching her younger cousin becoming engulfed by darkness. Donald and Goofy turned around to see the ambush.

"Kairi!" Goofy called out. They were about to intervene, when a light burst through the Shadow's darkness and blew the Heartless away. Lucinda watched, and she actually smiled as she saw someone holding Kairi.

It was Sora; and he held Kairi close. The boy sighed as he embraced the girl he cared for most, taking in her sweet embrace.

"Kairi... Thank you." He Whispered. Kairi looked up to see Sora. Her blue eyes sparkled as they took in the sight of the handsome young boy.

"Sora!" She smiled, Donald and Goofy smiled and cheered as well.

"Sora!" They proclaimed. Lucinda sighed as she saw the boy.

"It's about time!" She yelled, hoping to get her troubles off of her mind. Sora looked back and he frowned playfully.

"I told you to stay in the Chapel!"

"Easy for you to say!" Lucinda snapped back out, still trying not to cry. Even as they playfully chatted, Lucinda's heart was still blackened at her experience with Ansem. At that time, the Shadows came back. Kairi cried out in shock as they once again became surrounded by the Heartless. Sora, Donald and Goofy once again took battle positions as they readied for battle. Just as they were about to go into their next fight, a great roar was heard, and everyone looked up to find the Beast atop the fountain in between the stairwells. He leapt off of the statue like some kind of animal and he swatted a Shadow away with one of his massive clawed hands. He looked up at the team as he growled.

"Go now!" He shouted, willing to let the small team escape while they had the chance. Sora looked back at him as he tried to talk with him.

"Come with us!" He cried. Beast shook his head.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle." He snarled, wanting his love back. "Now go! The Heartless are coming." He said. Sora nodded, although his answer wasn't without regret.

"Alright. Let's go!" He told them. He didn't like leaving Beast behind, but he knew he'd be okay. Lucinda kicked away the three Heartless in front of her as their attentions were focused on the Beast and she turned and slowly opened the door that lead outside the castle. Donald Goofy and Sora ran out, Kairi holding onto Sora's hand as they ran out. Once they left, Lucinda exited the Main Hall and she shut the doors so the heartless couldn't escape and follow them.

"Lucinda! You're coming with us, right?" Sora called out as they ran through the entrance catwalk. Kairi turned around to look at her, recognizing her older cousin's name. Lucinda nodded, holding onto Trigger once more as she ran after the small team.

"I wouldn't think of staying here another minute, Sora." She choked, still trying to keep her cool. The boy nodded, giving her a grin.

"You're more than welcome to come to Traverse Town with us!" He told her. Lucinda tried to smile through the pain.

"I just might do that." She said as she ran. They rushed to a Lift Stop and down the floating rocks and platforms of the Rising Falls. Kairi looked around, having seen how much her home had changed over the years. Sora looked at her as they ran.

"So... Is this any different from when you lived here?" He asked, giving a playful smile. Lucinda listened as she could remember the talks she had with Riku. It broke her heart as the questions and answers were nearly the same.

"Yeah... It's changed a lot... Although... I still have difficulty remembering a lot of things." She said. They jumped down the moving rocks and through the cavern that lead to where the two Gummi ships were parked. It took them a good five minutes or so as they approached Sora's red and gold Gummi Ship. He quickly unlocked the aircraft and they watched the cockpit open. It was a little faster than Lucinda's Gummi ship at opening and the first to climb in it was Goofy. As he clambered up the side of the ship, he nearly fell in from being in such a rush. He then leaned over and he grabbed Donald's hand, pulling him up into the ship. Once Donald was inside, Goofy helped Sora and Kairi up the side of the ship, the two also falling inside the pilot's quarters, Lucinda could hear Kairi give a giggle as she tried to get up from off of the floor. Lucinda watched, and her heart slightly lifted as Goofy turned and he outstretched his arm to reach for Lucinda.

"Come on, Lucinda! There's plenty of room!" He said. Lucinda smiled and she grinned, another emotion of happiness mixing into her soul. Once she got up to the ship, she held out Trigger, wanting to transport him to the ship first. Goofy leaned down and he gently picked up the bandaged Shadow. Trigger was a little surprised as he felt shoved over to Goofy, but the Dog-man handled him with care as he held him and he lifted him up and set him down on the floor of the ship softly. "There ya go, Trigger!" He said, sounding quite chipper. Trigger then looked up and he watched Goofy turn and lean down to help Lucinda. His hand grasped hers and he then proceeded to pull the princess into the Gummi. He heard Donald take his spot and the pilot's seat and Sora proceeded to help Kairi into a chair.

Finally, Lucinda climbed into the ship with help from Goofy. She stepped into the cockpit and she felt good to be out of the castle.

"Thank you, Goofy." She whispered. Goofy just smiled a silly grin, showing off his teeth. Lucinda tried to smile, her eyes and cheeks red from crying. She let go of Goofy's hands and she started on her way to the back of the ship, unfortunately, where there was no seat; but she didn't care. She just wanted to leave this dreadful place.

Donald started up the ship and Sora took a seat in the chair next to Kairi, quickly buckling himself up. Goofy took a seat between Sora and Kairi; but Trigger, of course, stumbled over to Lucinda. They felt the ship begin to rise and they began to leave the world of Kingdom Bastion.

Trigger climbed into Lucinda's lap, feeling his stomach tickle from the rising of the ship, and the girl calmly accepted him, like she always did. She stroked Trigger's smooth black body as he sat in her lap. She still didn't feel very well. He stomach ached with adrenaline rushes, incredible shocks of actions by family, and, of course... She still couldn't get Riku off of her mind. His desperate pleads to Lucinda to escape from Ansem, his screams when the king dismissed his spirit, Like he was nothing more than a slave.

Lucinda held Trigger, happy to be leaving her home with her best friend, but she felt guilty for leaving Riku behind... And she just felt her heart continue to blacken at the actions of Ansem.

She was still absorbing the fact that the man who'd raised her had just tried to kill her... He'd insulted her, mocked her, and hurt the ones she loved... Her uncle was now her worst enemy, and her dear friend Riku had been the first person in his path of destruction.

Lucinda doubled over, wrapping her arms around Trigger. He could hear her silently crying as she whispered to him.

"When we get to Traverse Town...I just want to be alone..." She told him quietly. Trigger nodded, understanding how she felt. It hurt him to see her this way. He ran one of his small, clawed hands through her hair as he softly responded.

'That's okay Lucinda... I'll tell the others once we get there... Then you can be alone.' He told her, but Lucinda looked up at him, red-eyed.

"No... You can stay... But... Yeah, that'd be nice. I just... Want to think things over." She told him. Trigger looked at her gently as he nodded.

'That's fine Lucinda. That's just fine.'

_**XXXX**_

_Was that good? I hope so. Well, next up, Traverse Town, and Lucinda gets to reunite with some old acquaintances!_


	26. In Traverse Town

The trip to Traverse Town didn't take too long; but it didn't take as long as when Trigger and Riku had gone to the refuge nearly a week earlier. Lucinda stayed silent as she sat in the back of the ship. Trigger kept her company as he told her about Traverse Town. Lucinda hadn't noticed, but several times, Kairi had looked back at Lucinda, wondering if this familiar girl was her cousin.

"Sora?" She asked her friend, who looked at her, the same innocent look as always.

"Yeah, Kairi?" He asked. He saw the red-head peering back at Lucinda, who kept her head hidden as her knees were brought up to her face, keeping her arms folded around her head as it looked like she was sleeping. Kairi didn't know how to ask Sora, but she found a way.

"You... Talked to her, right?" She asked, pointing to Lucinda. Sora looked back at the mint-haired girl, seeing her sitting silently. Trigger was beside her, waiting for the trip to finish. Sora looked back at Kairi and he nodded.

"Yeah, I talked with Lucinda. She's cool." He said. Kairi looked at Sora, her blue eyes almost quavering.

"Lucinda... That's the name of my cousin... They look alike."

"That _is_ your cousin, Kairi. She told me so." Sora chuckled. Kairi seemed a little surprised as her eyes got bigger, but the surprise quickly faded as reality set in and she looked back at Lucinda again.

"Wow... I... Then that means that Shadow is Trigger." She said. Sora looked back at Trigger, who looked asleep as Sora and Kairi whispered.

"You know Trigger?"

"Yeah, he's silly. I wonder what happened to him, it looks like he got hurt." Kairi spoke softly. Sora sighed, looking at the bandaged Shadow.

"Lucinda said it was Riku while he was under Maleficent's power." He said. Kairi's face turned somber as she thought about her dear friend Riku. She might have felt much closer to Sora, but Riku had always kept good care of Kairi. Goofy looked up, trying not to eavesdrop on the teenagers' conversation. Kairi smiled, feeling better, knowing she'd found one of her lost family members.

"I'll have to talk to her later, see how the years have treated her." She said smiling. Goofy looked up at Sora.

"Gee, Sora... If Leon and them's king's name was Ansem... And Ansem is Lucinda's uncle... that means that Aerith and Leon and Yuffie might know Lucinda!" He said. Sora smiled.

"Yeah! That's right." Kairi grinned too.

"Hey, I remember some of them!" She said. Sora laughed.

"Wow, it's a small world, isn't it?" He chuckled.

_**XXXX**_

The Gummi Ship finally approached Traverse Town, where Donald landed the aircraft carefully in the parking lot just outside the bustling city's gates. Trigger looked up out the windshield and he invisibly smiled.

'Lucinda! We're here!' He said, pushing at the teenager's arm gently. It took a minute for Lucinda to look up as they felt the plane land. She could hear Kairi gasp in awe at the glowing town as she watched the neon lights shine.

"Oh, Sora, it's beautiful!" She breathed. Sora smiled as he began to unbuckle himself once the aircraft landed. Kairi unbuckled herself as well and Goofy stood up from sitting in between them. Before anyone could leave, Lucinda decided it was now or never to ask for a favor.

"Goofy?" She whispered, catching the guard's attention. The dog-like man turned to see Lucinda as she stood up slowly. Her face was red from suppressing her crying and she seemed a little weak as she swayed around once she stood up.

"Lucinda? Are you okay?" He asked, watching her bend down to pick up Trigger.

"I'm fine... It's just... I... Do you know a place where I can spend some time alone?" She asked, blushing, feeling silly. Goofy, though, just smiled.

"Sure do! Hey, Sora!" He said, catching the boy's attention just as he was about to climb out of the ship, which Kairi had already done.

"Yeah?" He called back, pulling himself up slightly so he could look at Goofy in the cockpit.

"I'm gonna take Lucinda to the Hotel! I think she wants to be alone for a while!"

"Okay, that's fine! Just make sure it's in the Green or Red room, those are the one's Leon's got reserved for us!" He called back, not minding Lucinda's request for a little solitude. "See you later, Lucinda!" He called. Lucinda waved to him, liking Sora's cool collective persona.

"'Kay, Sora." She responded quietly. She watched as Goofy started to walk to the exit of the Gummi. She followed, where Goofy then put his hand on the edge of the opened cockpit. He jumped out over the top, nearly falling on his face when he hit the ground. Sora turned around, agitated. He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, looking back at the clumsy knight.

"Gosh, Goofy! It's called climbing!" He said, smirking. Goofy looked up at Sora, giving a silly smile.

"A-Hyuck; Sorry." He apologized lightheartedly. Lucinda giggled as Trigger shook his head. Goofy stood up and he brushed himself off, where he then turned and he outstretched his hand. "This way, miss." He said politely. Lucinda smiled even bigger and she reached out, grabbing Goofy's large, gloved hand. He then helped her down the ship as Trigger hopped up onto her shoulder so she didn't have to worry about climbing down and carrying him. Lucinda hopped down onto the cobblestone ground where once she was out of the ship, Goofy lead her into to Town.

_**XXXX**_

Sora led Kairi through town quickly, sensing the presence of Heartless, which had grown drastically stronger since they'd returned from Hollow Bastion. Donald backed them up, wand in hand, it slightly glowed with it's charged energy. Kairi kept a firm hold on Sora's hand as they jogged through the Third District.

"We're almost there, Kairi."

"Are you sure it was safe to let Lucinda and Goofy out alone if it's this dangerous?" She asked the boy, who kept his gaze in front of him; the hand that wasn't leading Kairi was grasped firmly onto his Keyblade.

"Don't worry... Goofy's a powerhouse and besides, Lucinda's smart when it comes to the Heartless, right?"

"Well, yeah... But still... It worries me." She moaned as the trio began to walk up a flight of stairs. Sora saw Cid's house just up the staircases and he felt relieved.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I'm not saying I'm not worried, but they can hold their own. The hotel's not far in the Second District, so I'd say that they'll be able to make it before they get a chance to be ambushed." He said, looking back quickly to give Kairi a supportive grin. Kairi beamed a weak smile.

"Yeah... It's just- I want to see Lucinda again at least once today. I haven't seen her in nine years... I thought she was dead." She cut off as they finally approached the front door of the house that had become sort of a headquarters for Sora's friends, Leon, Yuffie Cid and Aerith; who were all former residents of Hollow Bastion. Sora quickly knocked on the wooden door as Donald kept a sharp lookout for any Heartless hordes.

Kairi looked into the small, upside down, triangular window that allowed light to shine through the door from inside the house. Soon, looking through the window was a dark-haired girl, with equally dark eyes. She grinned devilishly at Sora.

"Do you have an appointment?" She yelled out, making Kairi giggle, but it made Sora agitated.

"Shut up, Yuffie! We're practically screaming targets out here, now OPEN UP!" He yelled, making Kairi giggle harder. From inside the house, another angry voice was heard.

"For God's sakes, Yuffie, open the door, you're not three!"

It was a slightly gruff voice belonging to an older male. The door swung open and there stood a young man in his mid-twenties. His bushy brown hair slightly enveloped his shoulders as he looked down at Sora.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He snapped. "I don't want any of those Defenders getting in." He grumped, watching Sora walk in with Kairi. Once he saw the coast was clear behind them, Donald made a dive inside the house so he wouldn't become Heartless chow. Leon then hastily closed the door, keeping all rogue beasts out of the safety of Cid's small, cozy home. He walked up to Sora who leaned over, extremely tired. Yuffie leaned over, looking at Sora's face and she smirked. "So... How'd it go?"

_**XXXX**_

Goofy quickly led Lucinda and Trigger into the hotel in the Second District, which was relatively quiet.

"I wonder where everyone is." Goofy said as he led Lucinda through the long hallway, which appeared to be quite abandoned "I know that not many people stay in their hotel rooms during the afternoon... But I doubt anyone would be outside with the threat of the Heartless going on." He said.

Lucinda was half listening. Her eyes stayed on the floor as she remained in her own world, her mind lost in the memories of what had happened that day. The only things she could think of were Ansem's violent intentions and Riku's heroic actions. Trigger sat on her right shoulder; he hadn't even tried to attempt to talk to Lucinda, since he knew she wouldn't answer. He did, though, stroke her hair in a loving way, trying to make her feel better.

Goofy walked up to the front desk, where brochures were strewn about in their special promotion boxes. He tried to peer through the curtain to see if anyone was there. He then turned back to Lucinda where, fortunately, he was able to catch her attention

"Lucinda, you might want to step back or have Trigger move. If anyone sees him, they'll go crazy." He said, whirling one of his fingers in a circular motion next to his head, doing the 'cuckoo' sign. Lucinda nodded and she walked away, letting Trigger climb into her arms. She turned so only her back was visible to anyone and she heard Goofy ring on the silver desk bell to call for service. It was the only sound in the secluded hall as it echoed sharply, and it was quickly followed with the hurried steps of the manager as he rushed to the desk, nearly running into it in his excitement. He threw back the curtains as his excited face peeked out from the darkness of the room that the drapery hid.

"Oh! Yes, can I help you?" He anxiously asked. He chuckled, smoothing back his gray hair as he looked at Goofy with his dark brown eyes and square-ish face. He smiled nervously as he regained his composure. "I'm sorry... I haven't had a customer all day, what with the new Heartless and all. Sorry... Can I help you, sir? Goofy, was it? You're Sora's friend?" He asked. Goofy nodded, smiling.

"Yup, that's me. Uhh... There's a couple people that's gonna be stayin' in one of the rooms we've got reserved, probably the Green Room, just makin' sure you knew." He said.

Lucinda heard the manager talk to Goofy, understanding what he meant. After that was sorted out, Goofy took this time to get some information.

"When did the Heartless strengthen?" He asked.

"Just today... It was almost instantaneous. One minute, we're avoiding the regular Soldiers and Shadows, the next, people are running around, screaming about great creatures with beastly shields and magical powers.

Lucinda mentally labeled the two Heartless as obviously the Defenders and the Wizards. She eavesdropped on their conversation as Trigger rested in her arms as she tried to stay patient, waiting to be shown to her room. She slightly turned to see Goofy happily chatting with the manager as they joked about the Heartless. She felt frustration build up and she finally couldn't take it.

"Goofy?" She asked, catching the guard's attention. Her back was still turned, but she managed to talk to him. He turned to see the girl, who look impatient. "Can I..?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Your room's over here." Goofy said, catching her drift. He paused his conversation with the manager and he quickly showed Lucinda to her room. "Right this way." He said, leading her halfway down the hall. Lucinda looked as they passed one door before they reached the entrance of her room. Goofy then opened the door for her to enter.

Lucinda and Trigger looked inside the room as they entered, Goofy behind them. It was a nice room, complete with a large bed, a nice, round dining table, and a large clock above one of the doors.

Lucinda knelt down and she placed Trigger on the floor, letting him stretch his legs, seeing that he'd been in her arms for nearly an uncountable amount of time. Goofy closed the door as he watched Lucinda stand up straight, looking down at Trigger as he walked about. The guard walked up to Lucinda, placing a hand on her shoulder. The teenager looked back at him, her face still bleak as the room stayed silent.

"You're sure you'll be fine?"He asked with worry in his voice. Lucinda just looked up at him. She reverted her eyes down to the floor as she sighed. It was a moment before she gave an answer.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just need some time to myself" She said, still looking down on the ground. Goofy was still worried. He didn't like the thought of leaving the princess alone in the midst of this time of crisis, but the facts were Lucinda wasn't in a lot of danger, since she was incredibly intelligent about the Heartless and the threat they posed, but still... At the same time, these Heartless were vicious, strong and quick to attack. The guard sighed.

"Well... I'm gonna leave our number with you just in case, so you can call us." He said, walking over to a desk. A white phone lay on the desk where a pad of yellow sticky notes lay next to it. He fished a pen out from somewhere in his vest and he began to write down the number to Cid's house, where he and the others would be staying. Lucinda watched him pop the cap off of the pen and he began to jot down Cid's phone number. She stood still letting him do whatever he felt was needed, only turning her gaze away from him to look at Trigger, who hopped up on the bed, preparing to rest. The Shadow walked to the end of the bed where he curled up and he lay down, giving a tired sigh. Lucinda only smiled at him. She walked over, listening to Goofy talk to himself as he wrote down Cid's various phone numbers.

"His house phone... The accessory shop, 754-9405... OH! His cell phone... Well then I'd might as well give her everyone's number then..." He mumbled. Lucinda strolled over to Trigger, still fighting back tears as events played out in her mind. She sat down next to him, where she began to stroke his still bandaged head. He opened his lantern-like eyes and he looked up at Lucinda, where she weakly smiled down at him.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked, uttering her first words since what seemed like an eternity which was actually less than a half an hour ago. Trigger grunted a laugh.

"Yes and no. It's better since I first got hurt, but it still... hurts..." He said, lowering his head onto the blankets. Lucinda scratched behind one of his antennae as Goofy continued to jot down various numbers, labeling them as he went along.

Lucinda sighed. Her will to cry and get her frustrations out was dying; although she knew that within time that would change. In time, after Goofy would leave, the waterworks would probably start. Lucinda just didn't like to cry in front of anyone other than those truly close to her, like family, or Trigger, or Riku. Also, she was tired of crying. She'd done it so much since she was released she felt she was becoming waterlogged. It was a frustrating emotion to hold in for a long time.

"Get some rest. We'll be here for a while." She told the Shadow as he closed his eyes. The princess looked up at the clock to realize it was still only the afternoon. The green clock above one of the doors tick-tocked away. She heard Goofy finally finish writing down phone numbers and he ripped off the piece of paper. He walked over to Lucinda and he handed it to her. Lucinda looked at the paper as she tried to make out the jumbled mess of numbers and names. Her eyes squinted and her nose wrinkled as she tried to read Goofy's writing.

"What the? Goofy, what's this?" She asked, showing the paper. Goofy looked at it as only he could read his writing.

"Oh, that says, 'Cid's home phone, 324-9100' then that's 'Cid's cell phone, 754-9405' and that's 'Cid's accessory shop, 223-4121' and that's 'Yuffie's cell phone, 226-4593'-" Lucinda whipped up her hand to halt Goofy. She actually gave a weary chuckle as she looked up at the dog-man, softly smiling.

"Look... Why don't you just... All come back in a few hours; maybe about seven? I want some time to myself, but... I'd like to see Kairi and the others." She said. Goofy looked down at her, wide-eyed; but he smiled.

"A-hyuck! If you say so! Seven it is!" He said, taking the piece of paper and he crumpled it up and he threw it over his shoulder carelessly. Lucinda smiled, knowing their plans. Goofy looked at Lucinda where he smiled and he placed a hand on her head. The teenager looked up at him where she sighed a smile. "Now listen; don't beat yourself up about all of this, okay? We'll find a way to help Riku and get your friends back." He assured her. Lucinda continued to look up at him.

"What about family? Do you think we can get Ansem back?" She asked. Goofy stopped. He thought about the King that had tried to kill Lucinda and he began to stutter.

"Uhh... Well I umm..." He tried to think of something to say; but nothing was clearly coming. Lucinda sighed as she looked down on the floor, feeling hopeless. "Lucinda I-"

"It's alright. I had a feeling it was probably impossible. Once I saw that look in his eyes I-" Goofy kneeled down next to Lucinda quickly and he stared up into her golden eyes. He averted her eyes away from the floor as he stared up at her.

"Lucinda, never give up hope. If there's one thing Donald and I tell Sora, it's to never be sad. No frowning, no sad faces. Only happy ones. Try to think happy thoughts. In Neverland... That's the only way to fly... Think happy thoughts." He said. Lucinda looked at the guard, listening to him. She listened to his words as he tried to uplift her, and finally, she smiled again. She looked down as she tried not to cry.

"...All right. Thanks Goofy."

"I have to admit... It'll be hard to save someone that deeply encased in the darkness... But... I guess there might be a way... Somehow." He said. He reached up and he wrapped his arms around Lucinda's neck to give her an encouraging hug; and the princess gladly accepted. She wrapped her arms around Goofy's lanky body and she continued to smile; hoping there really was a way to save her uncle. Tears finally began their way down her cheeks as she felt the boosting friendship she'd been lacking for days, other than that she'd gotten from Trigger, whom by now was asleep, recuperating from his wounds.

Goofy and Lucinda broke their hug as the guard stood. He looked up at the clock, seeing He was probably being missed back at Cid's house.

"Oop! I need to get going!" He said, rushing up to his feet. Lucinda watched him dust off his knees from where he'd been kneeling down. She continued to slightly smile as she watched him rush through the room, preparing to go meet Sora and his friends in the Third District. "Well, I guess I'll see you at Seven!" He said, looking back at Lucinda as he walked over to the door. Lucinda nodded, replying quietly.

"Seven." She spoke, watching him walk towards the exit. Goofy turned and he opened the door, leading out into the hallway, where he then exited.

Lucinda watched Goofy close the door, leaving her in peace with Trigger, who was curled up at the end of her bed. She continued to listen to Goofy's words, but at the same time, Ansem's face would continue to pop up into her head, darkening her mood. She whimpered as his maniacal laugh echoed in her mind as Riku would cry out to her again, pleading with her. She didn't know how she would be able to stand listening to them anymore. Her head ached as she lay down on her bed, facing the end, where Trigger slept peacefully. Finally, her emotions were finding their way out in the peace of solitude. She winced in agony, continuing to hear Ansem's mocking, yet, at the same time, his voice would come back to her to speak words he'd said when she was young. He clashed with himself as words of love met with words of hate. Lucinda's eyes tightly closed, shutting out reality as she put her hands to the sides of her head.

"No... Ansem, why?" She moaned. "What happened to you? Why are you acting this way?" She began to cry. Hot tears streaked down her face, racing across the bridge of her nose as she lay on her side. Her bottom lip jutted out as her eyes shut forcefully. She sniffled and cried, trying to stay quiet so she wouldn't wake Trigger.

So alone, Lucinda cried, remembering the horrors she'd lived through that day; remembering the bravery of Riku, and anticipating seeing her family and friends once again in a matter if hours.

_**XXXX**_

Sora explained to Leon what happened back at Hollow Bastion, from losing the Keyblade to learning the true nature of Ansem. Leon was intensely surprised at that piece of information, as was Cid, Yuffie and Aerith. But the most shocking bit of news was when Sora told them that their princess Lucinda was alive and well.

"We thought Princess Lucinda was killed during the siege. It's so strange to believe she's in this town right now." Aerith said, sitting next to Kairi on the bed.

Leon opened his eyes slightly, remembering when the Heartless took over their world. He remembered that Lucinda had been placed in Cid's Gummi ship with him, Aerith and Yuffie.

"Sora... Did she say how she survived?" The Gunblade master asked. Sora looked back at him and he thought hard.

"Not really... All she told me was Riku saved her from captivity. That's the only thing I heard that's really related to her past, other than the fact that she and Ansem are related."He said. Leon's face became somber.

"I wonder how she's taking Ansem's new attitude towards the Darkness. It must really hurt." He droned.

"Yes." Kairi said, catching his attention. The group looked over at the red-haired princess as she looked over at Leon sadly. "Ansem was there. Donald Goofy and I saw him, and so did Lucinda. She was... stunned. I don't know what all happened between them, because Riku appeared and he stopped Ansem from getting to me. He's the reason most of us were able to escape in time... Although Goofy had to back for Lucinda. I think something happened between Ansem and her. That's why she wants to be alone."

"It might be dangerous to leave her alone. We don't want her repeating her father." Cid grumbled as he stood off to the side. Aerith stood up infuriated.

"Cid Highwind how dare you! You think just because her father killed himself she'll go and do the same thing? I can't believe you'd say something like that!" She yelled, leaving Sora and Donald confused. Kairi Leon and Yuffie weren't that happy about his either.Cid held up his hands in a defensive position as he fought back.

"It was just a joke! I... Look, I'm sorry, okay, I was just-"

"Cid, shut up." Leon blurted. "We've got more important things to worry about; like how to get rid of Ansem. Not to mention we need to find out why the princesses of heart haven't returned to their worlds." He said. Sora looked at Leon.

"I can't stay here long, I've got a friend back at Hollow Bastion!" He said. Kairi nodded, thinking about Riku.

"That's right." Leon said, closing his eyes, staying calm with what was going on around him. "You've still got one more friend to worry about. He's been inhabited by Ansem's spirit... It won't be easy to get him back." He said, knowing how stubborn his once-king could be. He remained quiet, unsure of what else to say. They were all going through one big mess of a situation that just left everyone confused every which-way they turned.

Suddenly, the front door began to creak open, surprising the team as it revealed a tall figure; but the shock soon turned to relief as Sora saw who it was.

"Goofy! You're okay!" He said as he and Donald raced up to the guard, who smiled.

"Yup. That's me, Sora!" He replied, giving his teammates high-fives. Leon stood up straight from leaning on the wall and he walked over to Goofy.

"How's Lucinda? Is she okay?"

"She and Trigger are fine; the trip went well. She said she'd like us all to meet up with her at Seven, after she's had some time to herself." He said. Leon's face became bewildered.

"Trigger?" He asked.

"He's alive too?" Yuffie asked, each of them remembering the half-hearted Shadow that was always around Lucinda. They also remembered him as the only non-violent Heartless during the siege.

"Yeah... But he's been hurt." Goofy said, walking up to Leon. "Although he doesn't seem to be in any grave danger.

"If he was dying, Lucinda would know. What happened to him?" Leon asked.

"Riku wounded him with the Keyblade." Donald said. "He went berserk, nearly bashed the Shadow's head in. Must have hit him about seven, eight times."

"Trigger was attacked with the Keyblade?" Cid asked. "Man... That's one strong Heartless. Shadows usually die within three swings of the Keyblade." He mumbled. Leon nodded.

"It must be his half heart. The half that exists allows him to take damage from the Keyblade while the other half keeps him strong even after he's attacked by normal standards, say like if Yuffie ambushed him."

"Are you calling me standard!"

"Not now, Yuffie. So... Seven 'O Clock, huh? That's a few hours from now, enough time to make a plan for Sora when he goes back to Hollow Bastion." Leon snapped, looking back at the Keyblade Master. "Did anyone see where the Keyhole appeared?"

"Yeah. It was in a big portal in the Grand Hall." Donald said. Leon stiffened, as did the others and his face became pale. He looked at the team, his eyes widening in hopeful disbelief. Sora knew it couldn't be good if Leon was this frightened.

"A portal... Shaped like the Heartless symbol?" He asked. Sora nodded, Leon's slight fear scaring him. The Gunblade Master put his hand to his forehead as he massaged the bridge of his nose, groaning loudly.

"This isn't good, is it Leon?" Sora asked. Leon shook his head.

"No. It's not. There's a Heartless behind that portal. A big one. It almost killed Ansem and Lucinda after it was created it ten years ago. Only Aerith knows the extent of the damage it did to them." He said, looking back at the healer. Sora, Donald and goofy did so too and they saw the pink-clad young woman looking fearful for Sora. Kairi looked at Sora, afraid for his life too.

"Is Sora ready to go there? That thing almost killed Lucinda and Ansem, he can't go! It could murder him!" Kairi said, standing up. Sora walked up to the young girl, trying to stay confident.

"I have to go, Kairi! I have to stop the darkness that's flowing out of that keyhole and lock it; monster or not." The boy sternly told his childhood friend. Kairi looked at Aerith.

"Aerith, tell him what happened! Tell him he can't go!" She said, not wanting Sora to risk his life against a beast like the Behemoth. Aerith looked at Kairi, her face full of concern. She was scared for Sora, having seen the damage that only one Behemoth could give. She thought about Lucinda's sprained wrist and Ansem's broken bones and exposed ribs; but no matter how gruesome her memories were, she knew what Sora had to do.

"Kairi... I can't stop Sora from going; nor should we try. The Behemoth _is _strong, but Sora has seen many strong Heartless in the past. Besides, with Donald and Goofy at his side, I'm sure he'll succeed. I'm scared; but Sora's right. They have to go."

"But-" Kairi tried to talk, but Yuffie intervened, placing her hand on the princess's shoulder.

"You want Riku back, right?" She asked. Kairi looked over at the ninja, afraid of answering; but after thinking she slowly nodded.

"Yeah... Of course I do."

"Then Sora has to go and stop the Darkness from flowing out of that keyhole. It might not seem like much, but in order to defeat Ansem, we have to terminate every bit of Darkness we can find. Even if it means Sora risking his life." Yuffie said. Kairi looked down at the floor, then at Sora. She was frightened, but Sora gave his famous wide grin to cheer her up.

"It's okay Kairi. I'm the Keyblade Master! Besides, I have Donald and Goofy with me! They'll keep me safe!" He said, showing off his pearly-whites. Kairi still looked scared though. She sighed, feeling her heart become heavy. She walked over to Sora and she wrapped her arms around him, surprising him quite a bit.

"I'm just so scared Sora... I have no idea what's been going on..." She whispered. Sora looked down at her with a befuddled look on his face. He then looked up at Aerith and Yuffie, who just smirked at him. Sora weakly smiled, but he then wrapped his arms around her frail body to give her a hug.

"Don't worry Kairi. Everything'll be fine. I'll tell you everything that's happened, and when you go see Lucinda, I'm sure she'll fill you in on things too." He said. Kairi nodded her head as she buried it into Sora's chest. Sora smiled as he tried to remove her from himself. As Kairi separated from her friend, Sora could see that tears were beginning to fall down her face though her concern for him, but he continued to tell her what he was prepared to do. "I need to go. I need to lock the keyhole and destroy that Heartless; like it or not. I'm sorry Kairi... But it's the only way to continue on my journey." He said, keeping his hands on her shoulders. But he continued to pull himself away from the girl. As he did, he turned to Leon, seriousness finally washing over his face. "Now... We need to talk about those plans?" He said. Leon began to smile.

"That's more like it. I see you're getting the hang of things."

_**XXXX**_

Trigger began to stir after taking a slightly rejuvenating nap. He stretched his small, black arms out in front of him and he shook his round head, trying to relive it of it's stiffness.

'Ugh... I feel like I've been run over by a truck. How you doing, Lucinda?" He asked, perking his head up to look at his friend. He found her, looking out the window, which had been opened. She leaned out, her arms cradling her chin as her red, tear-streaked face looked up at the stars. Trigger looked at her with concern as he slowly stood up. 'Luce? You okay?" He asked, feeling an evening's breeze enter the room with the scent of mid-may intruding the area. 'Lucinda?' He called again, finally getting a response. The princess dimly looked over at the Shadow. Her eyes were red were soaked. She must have done some crying as he slept.

"Hey." She replied, rubbing at her wet, red eyes. Her voice cracked as she spoke. Trigger began to slowly walk over to her, his legs wobbly and achy. Lucinda's face softened as she watched the Shadow try to walk. "Ohh... Come here." She said, taking pity on him. She leaned over and she picked him up, relieving him of any more walking or moving about. "You shouldn't move too much, you're still injured." She said, taking a hand across his still-bandaged head.

'I was fine a while ago...'

"Shh..." Lucinda hushed him, stroking his smooth head with her shaky hands. It was a minute until another word was said between the two.

'...Well I was.' Trigger huffed back through enjoying his head-rub. Lucinda couldn't help but smile, and it was the widest smile she'd given in hours. 'What time is it?"

"Six-fifteen. It won't be long now, Kairi and the others are supposed to come over around Seven. You've been asleep for quite a while."

'And you've been crying for quite a while?' Trigger asked, feeling more of the warm night breeze that entered through the open window. Water could be heard from the down in the alleyway, giving them a small sense of peace. Lucinda looked out into space as she sighed.

"Yeah... I got it all out while you were sleeping; but I still feel... terrible."

'Unfortunately, I don't think there's a way to help that.'

"No... Probably not. I've thought everything over so many times, I wouldn't be surprised if my head were to implode." She said, making Trigger chuckle as he snuggled into her arms like before when they were in her room. "Yeah... I've been thinking a lot of things over... Like Sora and his mission... What happened to Riku and all that stuff... And I think I've come to a conclusion." She said. Trigger was stumped. What in the world was she talking about? He looked up at her quizzically, wondering what she meant.

'Wh-What sort of conclusion?' He asked. Lucinda's gaze out to the stars became intense as she made her proclamation, feeling incredibly bold.

"I'm... Going to travel with Sora; and I'm going to help him save Riku and Ansem."

'What?' Trigger hissed, leaning up, not believing what he'd just heard. 'Lucinda... You're crazy! It's way too dangerous!'

"I don't care." Lucinda said firmly, looking down at her best friend. "I want to help and I don't want to just sit around while my uncle wreaks havoc upon the universe in Riku's body. They mean too much to me to just let them go. I've spent too much time away from Riku... Four days away from home and Maleficent turns him into a bloodthirsty savage. No more. I'm going to go and try to help him and get him and Ansem back." She said. Trigger was a little stunned by her answer. Surely he thought she'd want to stay away from the fighting.

'If you go with Sora... You might have to face Ansem... and it won't be pretty.'

"...I know." Lucinda responded reluctantly, knowing he was right. "But... Ansem... He'd never hurt me. Not the Ansem we know." She said. "I know the darkness is strong... But I don't care. I'm going." She said.

Trigger didn't know what to say. Lucinda was known for her often blind bravery... But this was ridiculous. However... Trigger knew she wasn't kidding. She was dead serious on going, and he could tell just by the look in her eyes. She wasn't about to let either Riku or Ansem go, he could tell.

He shifted around in her arms, knowing what she was going to do would be dangerous; so the only thing he could do was come to a conclusion of his own.

'Well then,' He said, jumping out of her arms and onto the windowsill, "I guess the only thing I can do is... Go with you.' He groaned, letting the pain from his legs after the jump set in. Lucinda's face went from serious to boggled.

"You mean it?" She asked, leaning over to look Trigger in the face. The Shadow looked up at her with his sunny eyes and he sighed.

'I'm not about to let you go off alone. Not again. Especially when we're dealing with the powers of Darkness.'

"But Trigger..."

'Lucinda, We're partners, right? We've done everything together, always have and always will. I'm not going to let you go off all alone to help Riku and Ansem by yourself. Besides... I want to help. I wasn't able to help Riku before and it's probably my fault he ended up the way he did. I didn't think Maleficent could really get to his heart... and she did. I wasn't able to stop it. So... From now on, where you go, I go. I'm not leaving anyone behind. No more. I want to go, I _have _to go... Especially so I know that you'll be safe' He said, looking up at Lucinda, who stared at him with great bewilderment. 'That is... If you don't mind me coming along.' He finished, lowering his head.

He felt his face go hot, as though he were blushing, and he couldn't believe the production he'd just made out of himself. Surely Lucinda wasn't going to let him slow her down; he was injured and would probably get in the way of her saving Riku and Ansem. He heard her let out a faint giggle. He looked up and found her looking down at him with a happy face.

"Oh, Trigger... I can't think of going anywhere else without you. Besides, without you, who knows what sort of trouble I'd get myself into!" She laughed, leaning over to hug him. Trigger felt her arms drag him over back to the warmth of her body; but he liked it. He felt the happiness of still being accepted and he took in the hug that she squeezed him with. They embraced for a moment, feeling an uplifting experience as they promised to be there for one another.

Lucinda could feel her sorrow begin to wash away. It wasn't removed completely, but with Trigger around to look after her, her troubles seemed to mute and become silenced, as though they were being shoved to the back of her mind. Her pain wasn't all gone, but it was becoming tolerable.

Trigger sighed, placing his head on her shoulder. He could remember a time when he was jealous of Lucinda's love for Riku; in truth, it was still there; but he accepted it. He loved Lucinda... Although he had no idea where this love came from. It was as if it just appeared instantly, just like the way Lucinda's aging came about, but he paid no heed to it. He lay limply in his best friend's arms, soaking up the tender feelings. If only he were human...

They soon broke from their embrace and they talked. Lucinda explained to him about how she planned on joining Sora. She knew she needed a weapon, but they had a feeling that they weren't going to have a problem getting her one. She wanted to help Sora as much as she could; help him lock the keyhole to her world, which Goofy had explained to her had been opened, and all she wanted to do was save Riku and get her uncle back. It wouldn't be easy; but Lucinda didn't care. She felt ready to do anything.

_**XXXX**_

Seven 'O Clock was nearing and Lucinda was becoming anxious to see Kairi and the others. That was... Whoever else was coming. She and Trigger waited patiently on the bed as the Shadow lounged in her arms as she pet his head.

'So... You're feeling better?' He asked, enjoying the luxurious feel of her soft skin on his smooth head. Lucinda nodded slowly.

"A little. I can't say I feel one hundred percent better... But I don't feel like I'm gonna hurl up the next thing I eat." She chuckled. Trigger sighed.

'That's good. I was getting worried about you.' He said. He tried to turn his head to look up at the clock, which he couldn't see. 'Unh... What time is it?' He asked. Lucinda looked up at the clock.

"About six-fifty. Almost time for them to come." She said. She looked back over and out the window. "You know... It's so strange to be away from home. But when I think about it, if I went back there, it would feel equally as strange. It's almost as if I'm forgetting where I'm from." She said. Trigger nodded, knowing how she felt. Lucinda didn't like being away from home... But at the same time, it didn't feel like home. Not after everything she'd been through. After meeting Riku and squabbling with Maleficent, seeing Riku hurt trigger and watching Ansem try to kill her in the very place they'd had the most joy in... Castle Bastion just didn't feel like home.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

A knocking sound came from the door and Lucinda's head whipped around, sensing who it could have been. Trigger sat up, looking at the door as well. They waited until a voice was heard.

"_Lucinda? Are you there? It's Kairi!"_

"Kairi!" Lucinda gasped, rolling off the bed. Trigger leapt out of her lap in time for her to rush over to the door. He remained on the bed, allowing her to greet the others. Lucinda nearly ran over the dining table as she stampeded towards the door. She put her hands on the doorknob to open it, which she nearly ripped it off as she turned it to reveal her cousin, Kairi. She smiled as she opened her mouth to talk, but she was cut off as Lucinda wrapped her arms around her younger cousin, squeezing her tight. "OOOOOOOOHH!" She squealed. "Kairi! You've grown up! I can't believe I'm happy to see you!"

"Ack! Neither am I!" Kairi grunted, being lifted off the ground in her cousin's bearhug. This definitely wasn't the greeting they were expecting from someone who'd nearly been killed by a family member just a few hours ago. Lucinda giggled strangely as she slowly realized she was being watched by Sora, Donald, Goofy and four others, who were none other than Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid. She laughed and she put Kairi down, who then leaned on Sora to catch her breath as the Keyblade Master just laughed, placing his hand on Kairi's shoulder.

Lucinda turned and she looked over at Leon and his group, whom she could have sworn she knew. She walked over to Leon, slowly recognizing that scar on his face; and that cold stare definitely rung a bell. She smiled, knowing who it was.

"Squall Leonhart, you let your hair grow out!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. Leon pouted as Yuffie and Aerith giggled.

"I go by Leon now, princess. And I see you haven't changed." He droned. Lucinda smiled.

"Maybe a little." She grinned. Soon afterwards, she recognized Yuffie, whom she once knew as the aspiring ninja, whom was just a couple years older than her. Aerith, the healer, whom if it wasn't for her, Ansem would have surely died after the Behemoth attacked; and Cid Highwind. The pilot who was in the Gummi ship Lucinda was placed in by Ansem during the siege.

"Well, it looks like someone's feeling better." Sora said, watching Lucinda smile and reunite with old acquaintances.

"A lot better. Don't ask why or how." She said, turning to him. Sora smiled.

"I won't. I know how you ladies like to change your minds lickety-split."

"Shut up and get in the room!" She said, grabbing Sora's arm and thrusting him into the room. Sora gave out a yelp as he nearly fell over, but he caught himself in time. Kairi giggled as she walked up to him, putting her arm around his, just the way Riku and Lucinda would interlock their arms. The others then began to file into the room so they could begin visiting. Kairi looked over to the bed, where she spotted Trigger. He watched the group of people enter the room and the Princess of Heart smiled.

"Hi, Trigger!" She said, letting go of Sora's arm. She jogged up to the Shadow, who looked up to find her coming closer.

'Hey, Kairi.' He said, watching the fourteen-year-old kneel down next to the bed.

"It's been a while, huh?" She said, putting her arms on the bed to balance herself as she squatted down on the floor. Trigger nodded.

"Yeah. You guys have a lot to catch up on.'

"Not just us!" Lucinda said, looking back at Trigger, smiling. She walked over to the bed, where she then sat down. She picked Trigger up and she placed him in her lap. "You're part of this family too!" She said, rubbing his bandaged head.

Donald and Goofy took a seat at the dining table as Kairi sat next to her cousin on the bed, where she began to pet Trigger's head with Lucinda. Sora sat down next to Kairi, where he looked past her to get a look at Trigger. Aerith and Cid took a seat at the table as well while Leon chose to lean on the wall, as usual. Yuffie just sat down, Indian style o the floor.

Leon looked at Lucinda, wondering if this was a dream. He never thought he'd see Lucinda again. He didn't even think she was alive.

"So, Lucinda," Aerith began. "How'd you live through the siege?" She asked. Lucinda looked down at Trigger as he looked up at her. The princess smiled widely as she looked back up at the others.

"You know what? I don't know. But it's one Heck of a story if you're really wanting to listen to it."

_**XXXX**_

_Sorry this chapter was so late, and like I always say, sorry if it's not up to standards! Writing it didn't seem too interesting actually. Plus I can't get on the computer as much as I used to anymore._

_You'll get to find out some neat things in the next chapter! Why Lucinda aged and how her sword fighting skills mentioned in_ _chapter sixteen_ _came about._ _Will Sora let Lucinda travel with him in order to save Ansem and Riku?_

_Find out on the Next chapter!_ _Yaaay!_


	27. past, present, hopeful future

"Okay," Lucinda said as she began to explain her story. She looked at Leon and his team as she began. "You all remember that I was placed in your Gummi ship during the invasion, and I didn't exactly stay." She said. Leon nodded, as did the others. "Well, when Trigger and I got out, we ran back into the castle. We searched every place we could that wasn't already engulfed in flames, looking for Ansem. I don't know how long it took; but... As we searched deeper into the castle, we must have stepped onto weak ground. We continued to search, but the floor underneath us gave out, and we fell." She said, stopping there. Leon rose an eyebrow.

"What happened next?" He asked. Lucinda looked up at him, not knowing how to explain the next part.

"Well... This is actually kinda funny. The next thing I remember is just... Blacking out. Then, when I woke up... I was looking at Riku." She smiled. Everyone became confused.

"What the- Princess... Sora said you told him you were released from captivity!" Cid explained. Lucinda nodded, slightly blushing.

"I was. Riku released Trigger and me from being encased in the waterways. We had been stuck in the crystal walls down there and he found us." She said. Leon continued to look skeptical as Yuffie and Aerith gabbed about the possibilities of this happening.

"And... What's the funny part?" He asked. Lucinda blushed as she couldn't keep a straight face, but Trigger chuckled.

'She was naked.' He joked as he told them what happened. Lucinda quickly squinted her eyes, anticipating a loud reacting, which is what Sora and Kairi dished out.

"Riku found you NAKED?" Sora cried out. Goofy and Donald looked at each other, not knowing what Trigger had just said. They were like Riku when he first met Trigger. They had no way to tell what he was saying, but since, Kairi, Yuffie, Cid, Leon and Aerith grew up around the Heartless, they knew very well what he was saying, and strangely enough, Sora knew too.. Lucinda laughed out loud as she tried to clean things up.

"No! It's not like that! You see; Riku had just attained his...'potential' powers from Maleficent. That's what he told me. Well, when he found us in the crystal waterways, he had some Wizards cut out the section of crystal that imprisoned us, and then he used his powers to release us. What's weird is that after he did that... I... _Grew_, because when he found me, I was still a kid, so when I grew, my dress couldn't fit anymore and it... Got ruined." She said, remembering her favorite satin white dress had been ripped to shreds when her body aged. Yuffie stared at her from the ground, her lip curled in disbelief.

"You _grew_?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. That's what Riku told me. Trust me, this is the Riku I know. Before Maleficent was using him. He explained to me what happened a few days ago, after I started to trust him. He found me as a child in the waterways and he released me, then... For some reason, I grew. He said that he nearly passed out getting me out of that crystal." She said. Aerith became curious now.

"Why would he do that?"

"He had just attained his powers or something. He had no experience with them and he heard from Maleficent that since that was the first time he'd used his powers... I don't know. It was something weird like, he had used up all his energy halfway through the process of releasing me and Trigger that soon after his magic powers were all dried up, his will was so strong to keep on going that his body began to use up his life force in order to save Trigger and me. That's why he nearly fainted, and that's probably why it was so easy for me to punch him in the nose." She said, hearing Sora snicker behind her, thinking about Riku getting a beating from a girl. Leon still looked skeptical.

"Ohh... Well, that answers everything." He said. Lucinda laughed.

"Yeah... Of course that's what _Maleficent _said, so-"

"Well, for once, Maleficent was right." Leon said, not believing the words that had just come out of his mouth. Lucinda stared at Leon, as did everyone else. Sora goggled at him, his mouth slightly open.

"Hell-O! Earth to LEON! You still with us?" He asked out loud, waving his gloved hand at the Gunblade Master.

"No, listen. Since Riku's powers had just been assigned to him, he had no idea how to use them. They were new to him, and even though he knew how to use them, they were too fresh for a huge job like what he put them through. So once that 'potential' of his was dried up early in the process of releasing you two, his will was so strong, it started to use his own energy. That's why he was so weak and nearly passed out." He explained. Lucinda thought on it. She nodded, slightly understanding what he meant.. She didn't like the idea that Maleficent was right, but she stomached it; but Leon didn't stop there. "That would also explain how and why you grew."

"What?" Lucinda asked, looking up at him. "You're crazy! How could that have made me grow?"

"Riku's life force. It was inserted into you as he used it on the crystal. It must have resuscitated you from your sleep and it obviously brought about your growth." He said. "Who knows. Maybe you picked up a few things from him as well. Trigger too." He said. Lucinda's eyes widened as she looked down at Trigger, her mouth hung wide open.

"Oh my God... I think you're right." She said, looking back up at Leon. She thought of anything Riku might have also passed on to her, other than age, "Hey! A few days ago, Riku was showing me how to sword fight! He was wondering why I was able to block some of his moves... I must have learned them from him!" She exclaimed, "Although I still wasn't really that good..." Leon chuckled, not really able to see Princess Lucinda as a good sword fighter anyway. Trigger was a little confused. He looked up at Lucinda, wondering what could have been passed on to him.

'What do you think Riku could have given me?' He asked Lucinda, 'Other than, of course, _my _aging too.' He said. Cid shrugged.

"What's somethin' the two of you have in common?" He asked. Lucinda looked at Trigger, smiling. He thought for a minute, knowing he and Riku weren't very similar. His mind boggled trying to find _something_ he and Riku had in common.

Then it hit him. His head perked up as he found out what it obviously was that Riku must have given him. He sighed and he slid out of Lucinda's lap, slowly, so his aches and pains wouldn't come back. He then walked away, leaving Lucinda and the others baffled as he remained quiet. Lucinda tried to stand up and follow him.

"Trigger! What's wrong?"

'Nothing, Lucinda... I just need time to think.'

"What? Why?"

'I just... Need to think.'

"Let him go, Lucinda." Leon said, watching the Shadow slide under the door that lead to the balcony in the alleyway. "This doesn't look like it's any of our concern. Just let him be alone."

"But why?" Lucinda asked, wondering what could bother him so much that he needed to be alone. What could Riku have given Trigger that was so mortifying?

"...I don't know why he's acting this way. But respect his requests, like we respected yours. He's your best friend, let him have some time to himself, whatever's wrong will come out in time." He said.

Lucinda knew he was right, but she was worried. She sighed and she went back over to the bed to sit down. She hoped Trigger would be all right.

"So. What happened after Riku set you free?" Kairi asked. Lucinda looked over at her, trying not to be worried for Trigger, and she decided to go ahead and tell what else happened during her stay at Castle Bastion.

"Well. I met Maleficent soon after that. I didn't know what to think about her. She was way weird."

"Didn't you say you were naked?" Sora giggled. Lucinda snorted a laugh, blushing bright red.

"Yeah... Maleficent made Riku give me his clothes though. That's how he got his Heartless uniform. We then made our way up through the castle... You should have heard the way they were talkin' 'bout you Sora." She said, looking behind Kairi to give Sora a devilish grin. The Keyblade master became confused and concerned.

"Whadda'ya mean? Were they talking trash about me?" He asked, getting upset. He clenched his fists in fury at his 'ex'-best friend and Maleficent. "I don't know why I even bothered thinking I was going to save Riku. He can burn in Hell for all I care!"

"Getting back to the point, Sora!" Yuffie yelled, whacking his skinny leg, which made the boy wince in pain. He rubbed his leg as Lucinda continued telling them what happened.

"Once we got up to the top of the castle, and I found some clothes of my own, Maleficent tried to get Ansem's information from me." She said.

"Information? You mean where you and Ansem did your research in the Grand Hall?" Aerith asked. Lucinda nodded.

"Yup. That's the place. She wouldn't stop at anything from that point on to get those codes to the machines. She even sent Riku on a mission to get 'em from me, which he _did _get." She said. Kairi became angry.

"He gave Maleficent the codes to the Heartless research!" She asked. Lucinda shook her head.

"He got the codes... But he never told Maleficent. For seven days, he held in the fact that he was on a mission to get the codes for Maleficent. But he never told her; He lied to her... To keep me safe... and so I would trust him." She said. Kairi thought about Riku. This definitely sounded like him.

"What happened?" Aerith asked. "During those seven days? How were things at the Castle?"

"The castle is in terrible shape. Maleficent really went to town on it. Pipes, electric generators, the works. There are hardly any of the old steps and elevators anymore; you have to travel by Lift Stops. But otherwise... At some points... I had the time of my life. And it was all thanks to Riku. And Trigger, of course." She said, looking out the window to see Trigger, sitting on the edge of the balcony. Soon she returned her attention to the others as she continued. "Riku and I actually almost kissed on my second day since being released. We got to know each other better... But Trigger was his usual protective self and he went into Riku's dreams to interrogate him, but in time, they began to trust each other. That night..." Lucinda thought about what had happened that night those several days ago on her second day of freedom from the waterways. Her and Riku watched the sunset... They cooked dinner, talked some more. And then... "There was a storm. A big one." Lucinda said, almost nonchalantly.

"What about it?" Leon asked. Aerith turned her head to look at Leon, a little frustrated at his monotonous droning.

"You know what can happen, Leon! Storms were terrible at the castle! It was so big, lightning struck it occasionally." She said. Leon shrugged and Lucinda continued.

"That's right. And that's what happened. Trigger, Riku and I were in the library in the morning and lightning struck. The surge traveled through the pipelines through the castle and one of the pipes in the library exploded. I was holding a candle and I was caught in the explosion. It hurled me back and the candle dropped on the floor, close to me. It set my sleeve on fire and..." Lucinda pulled back her black sleeve to show them her bandaged arm, which had not been tended to for days. Everyone stared at her bandaged appendage and their eyes widened. "I got burned, really badly."

"What happened?" Kairi asked, concerned for her cousin. Sora leaned forward, resting his arms on his crisscrossed legs, becoming interested in the stories. Lucinda saw Aerith walk over to her so she could check the burnt extremity, knowing she might be needed to heal it.

"Riku took me and Trigger into his room, where Trigger was then sent off to hopefully find some ointment for my burns. He couldn't find any, so he had to bring back some warm water. Riku kept me company. He was so nice to me... He held me and kept me calm... He cleaned my arm and he let me sleep in his bed, so I wouldn't have to go back up to my room."

"That's Riku for ya. A ladies man." Kairi groaned, rolling her eyes. Lucinda blushed and she laughed.

"So I noticed. But... He was so nice to me... And he made promises that he really kept." She said. Sora nodded.

"Yep. As much as I dislike him right now... Riku's a man of his word. When he says he gonna do something, he's gonna do it. Not one person could get in his way. What did he promise?" He asked. Lucinda smiled, hearing his voice in her mind as that vow entered her thoughts.

"He promised... He'd never lie to me. And he never broke it. Not once." She said. Everyone was amazed as they spoke in unison to Lucinda.

"_**That's** **it?**_" They asked. Lucinda opened her eyes, coming back from dreamland as everyone stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Hey! That's a worthy promise when you're stuck around the likes of Maleficent! Remember now, this is when he was still on his mission to get those codes from me. Before I showed him the codes, he promised me he wouldn't tell anyone about them." She said, looking down at Aerith as she examined the burnt arm. She seemed worried as she looked it over gently so as not to hurt Lucinda.

"Oh, princess... When was the last time you treated this?" She asked, appalled at the condition of the wound. Lucinda thought hard and long. She knew it was obviously before Maleficent sent her out to 'search' for the Door to Darkness... So...

"About five days ago?" She said in the tone of a kid that had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. Aerith sighed as she continued to inspect the wounded arm.

"The dead flesh has bonded with the gauze. In short, the bandage has become _part_ of your arm. It will take me some time to heal it and disband it." She said. Lucinda nodded, watching her hold her hands above the arm as they began to glow. Lucinda watched, and she felt the urge to make a request, even though it seemed to sound really stupid.

"Uhh, Aerith?" She asked. The healer looked up at her, stopping the rejuvenation of the arm.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at the princess. Lucinda's face became troubled as she asked for something.

"My arm... Don't heal it all the way." She said. Everyone stared at her as though she'd grown another toe in her head. Aerith became confused as her mouth hung open.

"What? Why? If I let it heal on it's own, it'll be scarred!" She said. Lucinda smiled.

"Good."

"Lucinda, are you crazy?" Kairi asked. "Your arm'll be disfigured!"

"I can still use it. Besides," She said, looking down at it, "I want every reminder I can get of that night." She said, thinking of that painful, wondrous night in Riku's arms. "It was the first night I got a kiss from Riku... Not on the lips though." She said quickly, looking up at everyone. Kairi smirked.

"Ooohh... So this is pretty serious, huh?" She noted out loud, sounding sarcastic. Lucinda mirrored Kairi's high and mighty look as she responded.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind thinking that at times." She smiled. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Well great. Now that means I _have_ to go and save the buttmunch." He said. The group laughed as Leon just smiled. He looked back over at Lucinda as Aerith began the healing process.

"Lucinda, how did Maleficent find out about the codes?" He asked. Lucinda looked up as she felt the memories of her last day with Riku come back. Her happy mood was dimmed as she thought about when Maleficent had confronted her about planting a bucket of water in the library that had soaked her.

"Well... To tell you the truth. It was _my _fault she found out. You see... I didn't know that Riku was on a mission to get the codes... And a few days earlier, I had updated the machines so that they'd respond to Riku's biological signature, so that he could call upon the recordings like Ansem and I could. I was going to go with Riku to watch some of the recordings when Maleficent came and she was throwing a hissy fit. She wanted me to clean something, and I blurted out that Riku knew about the codes. She went mental and she attacked Riku and me, and then she locked us up in my room with Trigger while the two of us were unconscious. Trigger and Riku woke me up after I'd been whacked a good one by Maleficent's staff and they told me that unless we told her the codes she was going to kill me, and they weren't going to let me do that." She said, taking a quick breather. She looked over at Aerith, who was still healing her arm.

"What happened next?" Yuffie asked. "Did you give her the codes?" Lucinda sighed, looking down on the ground.

"...I had no choice. I had to tell her." She said. Leon closed his eyes. "She also made me load up the Cloning Mechanism. That's why the Heartless have multiplied and strengthened." She said. She looked down at her arm again, as Aerith looked up at her.

"That must have been hard, giving Maleficent those codes." The healer said, supporting the princess. Lucinda nodded as the others continued to listen.

"It was. It was like she was ripping out my heart with her bare hands." She growled.

"...What happened next? Did you stay at the castle?" Cid asked. Lucinda looked up at him and she shook her head.

"No. Maleficent sent me out on a search for, guess what? The Door to Darkness." She said with great animosity towards the sorceress. Leon finally became interested in her story as he opened his eyes and he stared at the girl.

"The Door? But I thought it was on _our _world. Isn't that why Maleficent was gathering the princesses at our the castle?"

"No. Our keyhole is obviously like all of the others. I learned on one of the planets that the Door to Darkness could never exist on a world filled with life. It's steeped in chaos and destruction... I never found it, mostly because it hadn't been called upon yet. She obviously sent me out just so she could do her dirty work to Riku. I visited three worlds... The last one is where I came into contact with Ansem."

"Ansem! How?" Donald asked. Lucinda thought about the cloaked man on the dust planet and how he fooled her, saying he was a friend of her family.

"He was disguised, and he never told me who he really was. He told me that he was actually a friend of Ansem's and, like the stupid person I am, I believed him. I took him to the castle, because he asked me to, and I thought he was good. Boy... Was I wrong." She said, hurt in her eyes. "It's my fault he corrupted Riku... And now he's probably going to use the Door to Darkness for who knows what... I never even knew he _liked _the darkness." She said, thinking about her uncle.

She sighed, having told them her story, most of it at least. Just the important parts. Everyone thought about her words and her story. Lucinda looked into space. What she'd been through in the past twelve days or so was coming back in cut scenes through her memory, from when she was released, to when she was burned, to the unmentioned birthday party Riku and Trigger had held for her.

"Trigger..." Lucinda whispered, turning her head to look out the window. She couldn't move too much, since Aerith was still tending to her burns. She looked up at Leon and had a favor to ask of him.

"Leon? Would you mind going and checking on Trigger for me?" She asked. Leon nodded, standing up straight from leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"I'll go too!" Sora said, sliding off the bed. Leon shrugged.

"What do _you _want to come for?" He asked.

"I haven't met Trigger yet... It's weird, I saw him when he was awake at the castle, but I didn't understand a word he said, but when he was talking earlier, I could hear him perfectly!" He said. Leon looked back at the Keyblade Master.

"It's probably because you were a Shadow for a short time. It unlocked a wall that let you understand him." He said. Sora smiled as they walked out the door.

"Man, Leon, you have the answers for everything!" He laughed.

"It's just common sense, Sora." he droned, looking out to the balcony, where Sora closed the door to the room behind him. The two saw Trigger as he sat on the edge of the balcony, looking up into the sky. He seemed distant, and they wondered what could have caused him to act this way.

"Trigger?" Sora called out to the Shadow. Trigger slowly turned his head to look at the two boys as they walked over to talk to him.

'...Hey.' He dimly responded. Leon leaned on the balcony railing as he looked at the Shadow questioningly.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sora walked over to Trigger's other side, taking a seat on the table that was set on the balcony. Trigger looked back down into the alleyway where he shrugged.

'Not much.'

"Oh, come on! No one storms off like that unless they've got something big on their minds, and it obviously has to do with what Riku gave you. Now, what is it that you think Riku passed on to you?" Leon asked. Sora leaned in closer to hear what Trigger had to say. Trigger took a deep breath as he prepared to reveal what he thought Riku had passed on to him.

'...I can't.' He said, shaking his head. Sora quickly placed a hand on the Shadow's small shoulder and Trigger looked back at him. The Keyblade Master could sense his worry on the situation.

"It's okay, Trigger. Whatever you have to say, Leon and I will keep it a secret, right, Leon?" He asked the older warrior, giving a thumbs-up. Trigger looked up at Leon, who nodded at him.

"Yeah. We'll keep it secret Trigger, you can trust us." He said, consoling the Shadow. Trigger looked at them both, and finally, he felt better about telling them what Riku had given him. Finally, he told them his secret.

'I... I think I got... I think I got his taste in... Women.' He said. It was quiet for a moment, but it didn't stay that way.

"**_WHAT?"_** Leon and Sora cried out as they began to laugh out loud. The two boys started on a giggle fit as Leon fell to the floor and Sora lay back on the table. Trigger invisibly blushed as he brought his hands to his face, supporting his head. He didn't bother stopping them.

'Well it's true.' He groaned, praying no one inside could hear Leon's and Sora's insane laughter. Leon's giggling subsided as he began to stand up, still chuckling.

"Taste... In women? The Heck are you talking about?" He asked, not able to keep a straight face. Trigger leered at him as he answered with a frustrated tone in his voice.

'I'm talking about Lucinda.' Almost instantly the laughing stopped. Leon's face went straight and he stood up while Sora sat up, his eyes wide. They couldn't believe their ears.

"What would Lucinda have to... Oh... Ohh, man... Trigger..." Leon hissed. "You're... In love? With _her_?" He asked. Trigger nodded.

'I think so...'

"But how?" Sora asked, in great disbelief of Trigger's predicament. "I mean… aren't you best friends?"

'When Lucinda and I were first released, everything was the same as it always was... But in time... It began to change. As Riku began to love Lucinda, so did I. I began to feel jealous of them, of their forming bond. But I accepted it, because I knew that one day, Lucinda would find her love, her prince charming; and she did. I even told Riku how I felt... And he took it really well. But... I think that's what Riku gave me. His love for Lucinda.' He said. Sora's eyes were wide as Trigger bared his soul about his love for his best friend.

"Man... That's sick." He moaned, making Trigger chuckle.

'Tell me about it. It's making me want to puke.' Leon listened intently and his head boggled just thinking about it.

"That's really weird. But... It _is _possible. Riku gave you part of his spirit, his soul. The fact that he gave you his love interests can't be disqualified... Unless your love for her grew shortly after you were released, since you two are now... teenagers." He said. Trigger shook his head.

'I don't know. And ALMOST teenagers. I'm still only twelve when you think about it. I'll be thirteen in September.' He sighed. 'I just hope that someday... I can find a love all my own.' He said. He looked at Sora. 'Lucinda loves Riku. Like you love Kairi, Sora." He said. Sora blushed, knowing the Shadow was right. 'I can't get in-between them.' He said. Leon nodded, understanding what he meant. He was a little weirded out though. He never believed he'd be having this conversation with a Shadow, and Sora felt the same way.

The three stood out on the balcony for a moment, pondering love. Sora thought about Kairi; what he'd been through to save her and how he felt all those times Riku had taken her away from him. He really loved the Princess of Heart.

Leon though, wasn't too big on thinking about a certain girl. There really wasn't one he'd seen that had, so far, tickled his fancy. Love was fickle towards him.

Suddenly the door from inside burst open as Yuffie peeked her head out the door.

"HEY!" She screamed, making the three boys jump as they whipped around to look at the ninja, who just stared at them, wide eyed, trying to look innocent. "...What'cha doin'?" She whispered. Leon roared.

"God, Yuffie! Can you stand not being around me for FIVE MINUTES!"

"Who said anything about YOU? I want to know if Triggy's okay!" She said, grinning at Trigger, who blushed as he heard Lucinda burst out into laughter inside the room having heard his new nickname.

"TRIGGY!" She yelled out to the Shadow, looking back through the window as Aerith was still tending to her arm. Trigger groaned and he placed his head in his hands.

'Please, God... No...' He moaned. Sora giggled as he thought of the nickname for the Shadow. 'I'm fine, Yuffie. I just needed time to think.'

"About what? What'd Riku give you that's so darn bad?" She asked, pouting, wanting to know what was wrong. Trigger lifted his head out of his hands as he looked up at Sora and Leon. The three shrugged as Trigger thought of something to say to her.

"Gas." He lied, making Sora snort out loud with a great laugh. The Keyblade Master laughed as loud and hard as he could. Thinking about Riku and gas at the same time was pretty darn funny, even Trigger had to keep himself from laughing, and he knew it was a good thing Lucinda didn't hear, or else it would have been all over for him. Yuffie stared at him, curling her lips.

"Yeeaahh... Right... So, Sora, Lucinda has something she wants to tell you and we were all thinking about getting some takeout for dinner, whadda'ya think?" She asked. Trigger jumped off the balcony rail as easily as he could so he wouldn't hurt himself as he, Leon, and Sora walked towards the door.

"Sounds good to me." Leon said. Sora nodded as Yuffie walked back into the room, sitting down on the bed next to Lucinda, who talked with Kairi and Aerith about the surprise party and the earrings Riku and Trigger had given her.

"Yeah, I'm starving! I haven't eaten anything since I left to go to Hollow Bastion!" Sora said, rushing into the room, feeling his stomach growl. He felt so excited about eating soon, it made his mouth tingle. He closed the door behind him as everyone re-entered the room and he looked around to see Cid ordering some food over the phone as he read from a notepad. It seemed everyone had already thought of what they wanted for dinner while he Leon and Trigger talked outside. Lucinda was still having her arm tended to by Aerith and Trigger had joined her by now as she continued to tell Yuffie, Aerith and Kairi about the surprise birthday party Riku and Trigger had held for her. Sora looked over and he saw Donald and Goofy talking to Leon about the Keyhole at Hollow Bastion and the creature behind it.

"Sora?" The Keyblade Master heard Lucinda called out his name as Aerith finally finished healing her arm. Sora turned to see the princess as she began to unravel the bandages on her arm with ease. Aerith smiled at Sora and she stood up so she could leave the two to talk and so she could find a place to sit and rest; all that healing had taken a bit out of her. Sora watched her leave and he walked over to the dining table and he grabbed a chair so he too could sit as he and Lucinda talked. He dragged it over to the bed and he set it in front of Lucinda. Kairi and Yuffie were still there next to Lucinda, but Sora didn't mind them, neither did Lucinda. Sora sat down and he quickly smiled at Kairi, who smiled back at him sweetly.

Sora then turned his attention back to Lucinda as she finally finished unraveling her gauze. Sora's head bobbed back at he got a look at the still-burnt arm. It remained in a charred state and the patches of pink shining tissue hadn't left. "Hmm... I might still have to keep the bandages on; but I'll have to get new ones, probably..." Lucinda said. She looked at Sora and she giggled at his repulsed look at the burn. It still looked serious, but all in all, it wasn't as bad as when it was first injured.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Yuffie asked, seeing his wide blue eyes and revolted look. "Is it too gruesome for you?"

"No!" Sora retorted childishly, making the three teenage girls laugh. Trigger chuckled at him as well as he sat next to Lucinda. Sora pouted and he looked at Lucinda. "So... You wanted to talk to me?" He asked. Lucinda nodded, being careful with her arm.

"Kairi, Yuffie... Can Trigger and I talk to Sora alone?" She asked. Kairi and Yuffie looked at Lucinda, a little puzzled at her request. Kairi looked at Sora, a little confused, but Sora nodded at her, telling her to go ahead and let Lucinda and Trigger talk to him alone. Kairi looked at Yuffie, befuddled at her question; but she and the ninja just shrugged and looked back at Lucinda.

"Okay... I guess..." Kairi mumbled as she and Yuffie shared weird looks and they slid off the bed to leave Lucinda, Trigger and Sora to talk. Lucinda watched as they walked away, and once they were out of range, she leaned over and she started to talk to Sora.

"What do you need to say that's so secretive?" He asked. Lucinda smiled.

"Believe me, if this goes a certain way, it won't be a secret by tomorrow." She said Sora's eyes immediately showed uncertainty after hearing that answer, but Lucinda just giggled. "It's nothing bad, Sora! I just need to ask you something."

"Like what?" Sora asked skeptically, his mouth taking on a crooked smile. Lucinda looked around to see that no one was listening in on her and she leaned in closer to talk to Sora.

"...It's about your mission." She whispered. Sora went from cynical to completely skeptical.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed, obviously getting the feeling that Lucinda didn't want anyone other than him to know something just yet. "You mean, my job with the Keyblade?" He asked. Lucinda nodded. Her eyes darted around the room again, still making sure that no one was watching.

"This whole deal with Riku and Ansem and the Keyhole back home, it's real important to me and...I was wondering; can Trigger and I go with you guys when you go and... seal the keyhole and save Ansem and Riku?" She asked. Sora's face became keenly surprised. He looked at Lucinda, then at Trigger, his mouth pursing. He stared at the Shadow as he tried to think clearly.

"Is-Is she serious?" He asked Trigger, pointing to Lucinda, who just rolled her eyes as she smiled at Sora. Trigger shrugged, acting as though her question was nothing.

'Yeah. We want to go. She more than me.'

"Trigger!" Lucinda whined, bopping her companion on the head. Trigger felt her fist softly hit his skull and his arms flew to his head.

'Ow!' He snapped. He looked up at Lucinda; his hands still pressed to his head. 'Well, it's true! I'm willing to go, but you're the one with the gung-ho attitude! I'm not the one with something to prove either.' He grumped. Lucinda smirked at him and she turned her head back to look at Sora, who just began to stutter.

"Look, Lucinda... I... I dunno, I mean, you hardly know how to fight-"

"I know Sora, but if you get me a sword, I can at least defend myself! I want to do this; it means the world to me! I want to go and help seal the Keyhole to my world, I want to help you save Riku and Ansem, please Sora, I want to do this! Even if you make me your weapon polisher or potion-holder, I don't care, please, just let me go!" She pleaded, clasping her hands together as though she were praying. She still managed to keep her voice to a whisper as she asked Sora to let her go and travel with him, Donald, and Goofy.

Sora looked at her, a little worried about this question of hers. He knew how much it obviously meant to her. Riku meant so much to her and Ansem was her uncle. He couldn't just say no... But... Lucinda was no Hercules. Her fighting skills were questionable, even she herself said she wasn't the best sword fighter; but with Riku's power looming in her somewhere, she just might be somewhat of a trump card, with the proper training. Only problem was, they didn't have time to train her.

Sora leaned forward, this time he was the one looking around to make sure no one could hear him. He had an idea on why she didn't want anyone to hear her. If Leon or Aerith or the others heard her plead with Sora that she wanted to go with him, Donald and Goofy to go and stop the Darkness, they'd immediately stop her from even stepping out of the hotel room to make sure she didn't get herself into any danger. He clasped his hands together as he placed his thumbs against his pursed mouth. He thought about this situation and he looked at Lucinda, seriously.

"Tell you what... I'll talk it over with Donald and Goofy. If they don't mind you coming along... We'll get you a weapon."

"What if they say no? Am I grounded?" She asked worriedly. Sora sighed.

"Probably." He said, relieving his body of its tension. He put his hands in his lap and he watched Lucinda become depressed. The Keyblade Master sighed. He looked down on the ground and he shook his head. He chuckled, catching Lucinda's attention and he looked up at her, smiling. "You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?" He asked. Lucinda smiled and Trigger answered for her.

'How'd ya guess?" He droned, this time Lucinda smiled at him and she gave him a friendly noogie.

"Nope. Won't make it easy for ya, Sora. This is something I wanna do... and if there's any way I can help you Donald or Goofy, ANY way, I want to be there. But most of all, I just want to help get Ansem and Riku back. They mean the world to me... Other than this little munchkin right here." She said, smiling down at Trigger. Sora smiled and he assured Lucinda he'd try to help.

"I'll do my best to get you to come along." He said. Lucinda smiled widely and she sighed.

"Thanks Sora; it means a lot to me."

"I can tell." He said. He stood up and he looked across the room, where Kairi and Yuffie were talking with Goofy and Donald about their castle. Donald told Kairi about his sweetheart Daisy and Goofy couldn't help but boast about his strong, teenage son, Max, who was leading his father's army in Goofy's absence. Sora looked at Lucinda and he grinned. "I'm gonna go wait for the food. Wanna come?" He asked. Lucinda shook her head.

"Nah, I'm fine waiting where I am." She said. Sora nodded and he turned and walked over to where Kairi was.

Lucinda sighed, leaning back on the bed. Trigger slowly walked over to her and he curled up next to her. She could feel his smooth body against her midriff as he rested. She couldn't believe how the day had come along. That morning, she was on some dust planet with some strange cloaked man that called himself a family friend. She then proceeded on her way home after four grueling days of searching for some Door to Darkness; but when she got home, Riku, the first love interest Lucinda had known, had been taken over by Maleficent.

"Trigger... Can you believe it? Maleficent's gone, Riku's been taken over by Ansem, the keyhole to our world is one of the reason's for the growing darkness in the universe... This day's been too bloody crazy." She moaned, listening to the people gab around the room. In some weird, freakish way, it _did_ feel like she was back home... But some things were missing.

The feeling of peace. Doom seemed to lurk across the corner; not to mention several people that Lucinda and the others knew very well weren't there.

Cloud wasn't there. Cloud Strife, boyfriend of Aerith and an up-and-coming warrior in the army. He was a prized soldier and one of Sephiroth's students. He shared the trait of having one wing, only his was different. His wing was on his left side, and it wasn't angelic, like Sephiroth's, even though the Commander's wing was pitch black. That was the same color as Cloud's wing, but his was demon-like. Cloud was quiet and prone to fights, but Aerith had found a way through his cold outer exterior and the two became instantly inseparable. It was hard for Lucinda to look as Aerith without seeing her attached to the blonde warrior's arm.

Sephiroth also had not been sighted. During the last few months of Castle Bastion's glory, Sephiroth had become cold and quiet. He had begun to frequently speak of a woman named Jenova and he became excessively violent in both training and routine patrol checks around the Kingdom. Lucinda had become a little scared of him, but he assured her, in a definitely frightening way, that he had been feeling better than ever. Ansem had kept a close eye on both Lucinda and Sephiroth and each time he caught Lucinda talking to the Commander, he'd rush over to them and he'd ask Lucinda to kindly leave so he and Sephiroth could talk. Then, at night, when Ansem would put Lucinda and Trigger to bed, Lucinda would ask her uncle what he and Sephiroth talked about, but Ansem would always tell her 'don't worry about it'. The princess worried about the man who'd once been her father's best friend.

Lucinda heard the knock on the door, which pierced through her train of thought and made her jump. It signaled that the takeout food they had ordered had arrived and she heard Yuffie swiftly vault over various pieces of furniture and people as she rushed to the door, she and everyone else was eager to eat. She swung it open to reveal an out of breath delivery girl, who jumped when she was suddenly facing the gang of warriors, her icy blue eyes became the size of dinner plates in her surprise.

"OH! H-Hi..." She stuttered, " You guys ordered... Umm... Some sub sandwiches, some tacos and some Grande nachos?" She asked. Yuffie nodded, looking down at the huge bags of boxes of food. They had ordered enough food for ten army men. Leon, Goofy and Kairi grabbed some of the bags from the girl as Donald took care of the bill. He looked at the girl as he signed her clipboard of customers and he saw she was shaking.

"Is it cold out?" He asked. The girl looked down at him and she shook her head violently. She was white as a ghost. Her platinum white hair had more color than her flesh.

"No, It's the Heartless... " She said. Leon looked over at her and he sighed.

"I told you guys it was probably dangerous to order out." He said, looking at Kairi and Lucinda, who looked at each other with hints of guilt, which they shrugged off. Donald finished signing his name and he handed the clipboard back to the girl.

"Did you see any, or do you just know that they're out there?" He asked. The girl didn't know whether to shake her head 'yes' or 'no'.

"No... I saw them. Down in the square, there were some with wands floating around. There were some on the rooftops too, some big red ones." She shivered. Sora became serious, even in the presence of good food, which he was yearning for; he knew what he needed to do. He looked at Goofy, who was looking at him.

"Hey, Goofy, you up for another escort job?" He asked, bringing out his Keyblade. Goofy nodded as he and Donald brought out their weapons.

"Yup." Goofy said.

"Ready when you are!" Donald called out. Sora looked back at Kairi, who he could hear walking up to him. She stopped in her tracks as fear plagued her face. Sora looked her in the eye, smiling.

"I'll be back before you know it. Save some nachos for me!" He grinned, poking his thumb at his chest. Kairi smiled, although fear was still in her eyes. She nodded, placing her hands to her thumping heart.

"Be careful Sora, you two as well." She said to Donald and Goofy. Sora nodded.

"We'll be back in a heartbeat!" He said, comforting her. He turned around and he walked up to the delivery girl, confident and brave. "You ready to go?" He asked. The delivery girl nodded as she watched Goofy walk up next to her. She seemed a little wary in the presence of the lanky guard, but he just assured her that she'd be in no more danger.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We're professionals; a-hyuck!" He laughed and he grinned a silly grin as he tipped his hat to her. Donald also walked to the girl's side as Sora prepared to lead the way. He took a Keychain out from his pocket, and he looked at Kairi, grinning.

"Thanks for the new Kayblade you gave me, Kairi!" He smiled. Kairi felt something stun her and she stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "That's just the good luck charm I gave you." She watched as Sora took the link to the star-shaped seashell charm and he locked it onto the end of his weapon. Instantly, it transformed into a new Keyblade. It was a brilliant silver color, as the key resembled a sort of snowflake shape in beautiful blue and yellow colors. Kairi gasped, her heart fluttering as Sora gave her a dashing, daring smile and everyone in the room stayed in a state of awe at what they'd just seen. Leon just smiled.

"Hey, Sora. Ya gonna show off to your girlfriend, or are you gonna get yer job done?" He asked, pointing to the delivery girl, who was in a state of shock as well while she watched the magnificence of the Keyblade. Sora jumped as he blushed. Kairi's face turned red as Leon just smirked at Sora. "You'd better chop-chop! The food's getting cold!"

"Oh, yeah..." Sora chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "Well, Goofy, Donald, let's head out!" He said, quickly making his escape before he could suffer any more embarrassment. The four exited the room as the rest of the warriors giggled at the boy. Kairi still blushed as she looked at Lucinda.

"Do you really think he could be my- _boyfriend_?"

"Trust me, Kairi. He likes you. A LOT." Lucinda said, winking at her cousin as she got up from the bed to grab a bite to eat. Kairi smiled.

"Well... I guess. He and I could... Go out sometime when this is all over."

'I'd recommend it.' Trigger said, hopping off the bed slowly. 'Don't let someone like him get out of your hands, Kairi. He's got the hots for ya.' He said, making Kairi laugh.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda swooned as she bit into a great big ham and cheese sub sandwich and Trigger chomped into a luscious soft taco. Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Leon watched Lucinda, Trigger and Kairi in entertainment as they moaned in happiness over finally getting some good food to eat. Lucinda and Trigger hadn't eaten anything remotely this good in days and Kairi hadn't eaten in weeks since she had been in a comatose state, so each of them were starving.

Leon and Aerith watched them, smiling. The Gunblade master couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia. He looked at Aerith as he swallowed a bit of food in his mouth.

"It's weird. We're all together again... Just like old times." He said. Aerith nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Yeah. It does feel strange. All this time, we imagined that the three of them had died; and here they are, in front of us. They've changed a little... But not much."

"Kairi's become a lot quieter. Lucinda's really just the same, and Trigger's become pretty mature. It's odd, being in the same room as a Heartless without wondering what sort of move they'll make. I've forgotten what that felt like."

"Weren't the Heartless pets back at the castle?" Yuffie asked. Leon nodded, but Cid explained it.

"That's right. When Ansem was makin' the Heartless, he made all kinds of them. Soon, they spread out, and they seemed to pick up all sorts of jobs. Protectors, pets, janitors, warriors, workers, everything. Every kingdom had them, and if you could handle them, you could own them." He said. Yuffie bobbed her head, signaling she understood and she put another nacho in her mouth. Aerith looked to Leon again.

"Did Sora say he could hear Trigger?" She asked. Leon nodded.

"Yeah. He said he couldn't hear him back at the castle, but he could hear him here. I think it's because he was a Shadow at the castle, something must have broken that barrier."

"Can Donald and Goofy hear him?" she asked. Leon shook his head.

"I don't think so. They didn't seem to have a reaction when Trigger first told us Lucinda was nude when she met Riku. I saw they first got really surprised when Sora repeated him. So... I think we can deduct they can't hear Trigger." He said. "I remember how long it took _us_ to understand what he said. Man, I can't believe how long ago it was."

They remained quiet, polishing off their shares of food, waiting for Donald, Goofy and Sora to return. Kairi was still a little red over thinking she and Sora could be 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'. She'd thought of the possibilities many times before and it always made her blush. She liked Sora, a _lot_, but she was still sensitive over the ordeal, especially after Sora told her how hard it was to get her back from Riku, who claimed he wanted to try and save her heart.

Best friend kept her from best friend, only wanting to help her by himself. Kairi turned to Lucinda as she picked up a soft taco. She wondered if Lucinda knew anything about Riku keeping Kairi away from Sora.

"Lucinda..?" She asked. Lucinda heard her name and she turned to face her cousin, her mouth full of food. Kairi held back a laugh and she began to ask questions. "...Um... Do you know anything about... Riku... and me? Was he trying to help me?" She asked. Lucinda munched on her food and she swallowed, looking at Kairi.

"Uhh... That's kinda hard to explain..."

"I just want to know... Did Riku keep me because he was jealous of Sora? Or did he keep me away from Sora because he knew my heart was able to unlock something?" She asked. Lucinda put her food away from her mouth and she looked to the side, her mouth gaping for words.

"Well... I uh... I don't know... Really." She said.

'It was for all of those reasons, Kairi.' Trigger answered. The two girls looked down at the Shadow as he stuffed some nachos into his invisible mouth. Kairi stared at him.

"W-What?" She asked in disbelief. Trigger looked up at her, much like Lucinda did earlier, with food in his mouth.

'Riku cares about you, a lot. He knew you had lost your heart and he wanted to fix that. He hated Sora, for various reasons. One, he thought Sora had forgotten all about you and him when he teamed up with Goofy and Donald, and two, he was jealous that Sora always got more of your attention. He dreamt about you Kairi... I saw that once. He dreamt you and all of your friends were back at your home, your islands and you, obviously, liked him. Guess who wasn't there to take that love of yours away in his dream?' He asked. Kairi didn't know what to say. Her face was warm with the thought of Riku dreaming of her; but she answered anyway.

"Sora?" She asked. Trigger pointed at her.

'Bingo. Sora was the only kid that wasn't there in the dream. Which meant that since he was gone, Riku was free to have your love.' He said. Kairi looked at Lucinda, who seemed to have an uneasy expression. Kairi looked down at Trigger.

"Is this before or after he started acting lovey-dovey with Lucinda?" She asked out loud, making Lucinda smile at last. Trigger chuckled.

'Before. Trust me, you and Sora are free to be together... If you _want _to be together that is. I already told Riku, if he was ever gonna say that he didn't love Lucinda, I'd go against my ways and take his heart.' He said. Lucinda smirked.

"Liar. Riku's your friend, you couldn't do that to him." She said.

'He wouldn't be my friend if he said he didn't like you. I worked too hard to get that kid to see how much he likes you.' He griped, making Lucinda and Kairi laugh.

"Does that mean Riku _doesn't _like Lucinda or something?" Kairi asked, making Lucinda eye her tiny Shadow friend. Trigger's antennae perked up in fear.

'What? NO! Riku and Lucinda's friendship is aaall natural. I just pushed it along.' He bragged. Lucinda rolled her eyes as Kairi giggled.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Feelgood." Lucinda groaned, taking another bite of her food.

Kairi felt a little better, knowing that most of Riku's intentions were good. However, still, the part about him dreaming about her made her feel uneasy. She liked Riku. She looked up to him like a guardian, because that's how she saw him. Riku was the jock, the tough guy, and the protector. Kairi could barely see him as her love.

Sora on the other hand, was a perfect match for her. Sure, they didn't seem to fit as a flawless pair, but they loved each other, even though they hadn't admitted it yet. She smiled, though, at his and Riku's bravery. They had managed to keep her safe and out of danger this whole time. She had come out of situation unscathed because of them, and now, it was time to save Riku.

"You know, Lucinda." Kairi said, catching her cousin's attention again as she recalled being told about the belated birthday party Riku held for Lucinda, "I still can't picture Riku throwing a birthday party and wearing one of my dad's suits at the same time." She said. Lucinda laughed.

"Well, that's what he did! He even put his hair up too." She said, raising her eyebrows, thinking about how cute the boy looked. Kairi giggled even harder. Riku wasn't one to go out of the way and look fancy, but if it was for a girl, he was all over it.

Lucinda couldn't wait to see Riku again, once he was back to his old self. She felt a lot like how Kairi felt. She was still touchy about saying they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They had never talked it over. Indeed, they shared kisses, but only on the cheek and forehead. They had become incredibly close over that one week they shared together, and Lucinda thought about one day being Riku's girlfriend. It would definitely be something to dream about.

Finally, the door creaked open and in burst Sora Donald and Goofy. Sora's eyes were wide in fright as he and the others slammed the door shut, their backs to the wooden entry. The others became concerned.

"Sora, are you okay? Did you see the Heartless?" Leon asked. Sora looked at him and he shook his head, breathing heavily. He then made a mad dash for the middle of the room.

"No, I'm just HUNGRY, DARNIT!" He shouted, "OUTTA MY WAY!" He yelled, rushing to the bags of still-warm food, closely followed by the equally hungry Donald and Goofy. The team stared as the trio rampaged through the bags, arguing over who got what. Leon placed his hand to his head as Aerith stared, on the verge of laughter. Yuffie became depressed, her visions of leftovers being massacred at the sight of the three men grabbing all traces of food that had been left for them. Kairi shook her head, seeing how much Sora _hadn't _changed and Lucinda and Trigger just smiled as they continued to eat.

Finally, the three had the food they wanted and they each found a spot on the floor where they plopped down and they began opening their boxes of food. As soon as they lifted the lids, they stopped to lean over the boxes and they inhaled the sweet aroma of their meals, letting out a big, dreamy sigh afterwards. But in time, they just began to eat their food in a diabolically ravenous way.


	28. Sora's decision

It was late at night when everyone was preparing to head out. Leon, Cid, Aerith and Yuffie were heading back to Cid's place with Kairi. Sora, Donald and Goofy were going to stay in the hotel to talk over their strategy for their second trip to Hollow Bastion.

"All right." Leon said as they finished cleaning up from their dinner. "It's settled. Sora, Donald and Goofy will leave tomorrow afternoon once they get stocked up." He said. Everyone nodded at the plan, when Sora walked up to Leon.

"Actually, Leon... The three of us," He motioned his hand towards Donald and Goofy, "were thinking about getting our stocks tonight; y'know, so we could leave early." He said. Leon looked at him.

"It's late Sora, don't you think you should get some rest?" He asked, looking up at the clock, which presented the time of nine-thirty. Sora shrugged and his partners smiled.

"We're not sleepy." Goofy said. Leon looked at him and he sighed, looking back at Sora, eyeing the tenacious fourteen-year-old.

"Why bother? You're gonna do it anyway." He said, shaking his head. Sora smiled and he looked at Donald and Goofy, who giggled at the frustrated Leon.

"Well, let's go and get this over with!" He said, waving his arm in a 'move out' manner.. Donald and Goofy nodded and they followed him out the room as they prepared for another parade through the town. Just as they started off, Donald began to whine.

"So, can I get a new wand yet?"

"You just got that one from the Fairy Godmother!" Goofy told him.

"Yeah, but it's not as strong as the others."

"We'll see, Donald." Sora groaned as they walked through and out the door. Leon looked at Kairi, smiling.

"See? He's a tough kid." He told her. He noticed that Kairi didn't look as afraid as she used to. She smiled at the gunblade master.

"I know. He's always done things his way, even if he wasn't right. I know he'll be safe... But I'm still scared. I wanted to go with him back to the castle, but he won't let me." She said.

Lucinda heard what Kairi said and she could have sworn a bolt of hot lightning had just ran through her body. Sora wouldn't let Kairi go with him to Castle Bastion? Well, if he wouldn't let _her _go, then... What chances did Lucinda and Trigger stand getting a yes from him?

"It's dangerous Kairi. Sora needs to concentrate on this next battle and he doesn't need the thought of you getting hurt on his mind. He's got enough on his plate already." Yuffie told Kairi, who nodded.

"I know... Still... I just want to help." She said. Lucinda could relate to her cousin... It seemed Kairi _had_ matured over the years, although she still resembled the anxious, peppy little girl from nine years ago. Lucinda looked down at Trigger as he looked up at her, worriedly.

'You thinking what I'm thinking?' He asked. Lucinda nodded, looking depressed.

"You think Sora's gonna let us go with him?" She asked quietly, not wanting Leon and them to hear. Trigger shrugged.

'I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see. If he's not letting Kairi go then...' He trailed off as Aerith turned back to look at the two talking. She could see Lucinda's arm had remained bare and unwrapped since it had been healed; and she wondered why Lucinda was so serious as she talked to Trigger, so the healer decided to walk over and talk to the princess. She strolled over as Lucinda and Trigger continued to talk worriedly about something.

"You know," Aerith said, catching Lucinda slightly off guard as she instantly stopped talking to Trigger. Aerith pointed to the princess's arm as she continued to talk, "that's still going to need to be covered up. I healed it to your preferences, which means it's still susceptible to infection." She said. Lucinda nodded, looking up at her.

"Okay..." She mumbled. Aerith noticed she wasn't herself. She sat down next to the girl and she placed a hand on her back.

"Lucinda? You okay?" She asked. Lucinda looked at her, trying to smile through the anxiety of knowing her going with Sora to save her loved ones and her world probably wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just tired." She lied, rubbing her eyes to give Aerith the impression she really was drowsy. Aerith nodded and she looked back down at Lucinda's arm.

"All right, but be sure to get that bandaged up sometime soon. It's not good to just leave it exposed like that." She said sternly. Lucinda nodded back to her, understanding. Aerith peered over across Lucinda to see Trigger, curling up once again at the edge of the bed as though he were preparing to go to sleep. Lucinda and Aerith smiled and Lucinda began to rub his head fondly.

"Tired?" She asked. Trigger remained inactive as he lay on the bed.

'No. Just bored.' He replied monotonously.

"Aerith." Leon's voice suddenly called out to the healer as she looked up at him and the others. The Gunblade Master motioned for her to join them, Kairi beside him. "Come on. Let's go before the Heartless become too strong." He said. Aerith nodded and she looked back at Lucinda.

"Be careful, princess. You should hopefully be safe with Sora around, so-"

"Don't worry." Lucinda assured her. "I know what to do if I'm attacked." She said. Leon heard their conversation and he walked over to the bedside.

"_If_ you're attacked at all. The Heartless may recognize you and leave you alone." He said. Lucinda smiled.

"Or they might have been made from Maleficent and they'll go for my guts right when they see me."

'In that case,' Trigger said, lifting his head, 'I'll take _theirs_ before they know what hit 'em.' He growled. Lucinda smiled, looking at Trigger affectionately. Leon smiled and he nodded.

"All right, so, are we ready to go?" He asked the others as they lined up at the door. They each nodded 'yes' to him and he looked at Aerith. "Come on. Let's go. Lucinda's probably tired anyway." He said, looking down at the princess. Aerith nodded as well and she walked past Leon, heading over to the others. Leon stayed for a moment to have a word with Lucinda.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Ansem and Riku, your highness; but don't worry; Sora, Donald and Goofy will bring them back to you." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lucinda tried to smile, still nervous about Sora's decision to let her go with him. She looked up at Leon with the admiration she used to show to Sephiroth and she bobbed her head, showing she agreed with him about what he said.

"I know. They're strong." She said. Leon smirked at her and he took his hand off of her shoulder as he prepared to leave the room.

"Right. I'll see you in the morning. We'll make sure you're up in time to see Sora off." He said. Lucinda nodded.

"All right... I'd like that." She said quietly. Leon smiled at her once again and he finally turned, walking towards the others. He looked at everyone, giving them a bit of a talk before they left.

"Stay close, don't stray from the group, all right, Kairi? It's dangerous out there." He said, looking down at the young princess.

"Okay, Leon." She said, making a mental note of his warning. Leon opened the door after making sure everyone was ready and, after saying good-bye to Lucinda, they headed out of the room and into town.

Lucinda watched as the once noisy and bustling room once again became quiet and empty. She sighed, looking down at her slightly healed left arm. Trigger watched her become silent as she thought to herself. He could tell she was still worried about whether or not Sora would let her go with him back to Castle Bastion.

'Lucinda?' He asked. The princess looked down at her friend and she tried to smile.

"Yeah?" She asked back. Trigger slowly walked over to her and he tried to comfort her. He placed a clawed hand over her right hand and he looked her in the eye.

'Don't worry about if Sora will let you go or not. Even if you can't go, you can count on him and the others to get the job done and get Riku and Ansem back.' He said. Lucinda thought about his words and she smiled. The Shadow's words calmed her and she knew he was right, just like Leon.

"Yeah. I know. Thanks, Trig." She said, leaning down to kiss his forehead, which Trigger enjoyed. When Lucinda broke the kiss, she sat up straight and she raised her arms in a stretch. She yawned loudly, feeling drowsy. Trigger watched her, not feeling tired at all. The nap he'd taken had rejuvenated him enough to make him feel like he could stay awake for another few hours. "Well..." Lucinda said, crawling over to the top of her bed and pulling the covers away from under the pillow, "I'm going to sleep. I've been up since... I don't know, but I've been up _ALL day long_." She chuckled. Trigger gently hopped off the bed, so he didn't disturb his injuries. He then walked over to a dresser and he hopped on top of it so he could reach the light switch. He twisted the knob so that it dimmed the chandelier that lit the room as he watched Lucinda creep under the beige and green covers. She sat back up quickly so she could remove her earrings. She took the gold and diamond accessories out and Trigger quickly walked over to her and he claimed them so he could place them on the table. Lucinda smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said, appreciating what he was doing as she prepared to go to bed. Trigger put the earrings on the table and he jogged back over to the bed, watching Lucinda open up her arms as she lay down on her side. Trigger hopped up onto the bed and he felt the princess's arms wrap around him.

Just like old times.

The two got comfortable as Lucinda snuggled under the covers. Trigger wasn't tired, but he felt good in Lucinda's embrace. He shifted his body around so he looked Lucinda in the eyes. The girl smiled as she prepared to nod off.

"Good-night." She whispered, Trigger nodded.

'Sleep tight.' He answered. Lucinda laughed and she placed her head on the soft pillow. She let go of her tight hold on Trigger, although she still kept one arm over him. Before she dozed off, Trigger had one last thing to say. 'Remember, Lucinda,' He said, catching Lucinda's attention as she opened her eyes one more time, 'Even if you don't get to go with Sora, you can count on him to save Riku and Ansem.' He said. Lucinda nodded, smiling.

"Right. Thanks." She whispered. She closed her eyes again and Trigger watched her fall asleep.

It wasn't long until she was in a deep slumber. Trigger listened to her soft breathing as she slept and he stayed close to her. Truth be told, he felt better since he'd told Leon and Sora about his feelings for Lucinda. It seemed the more people he told, the better he felt; but he only told his secret to those he knew could keep it.

Trigger stayed next to Lucinda as she slept and he wondered if Sora was going to allow him and Lucinda to accompany him, Donald and Goofy back to the castle. Kairi had already been denied of going with him... So... How would this affect Lucinda being able to see her uncle and friend return to the light? He didn't think the odds were good.

_**XXXX**_

Two hours must have passed as Trigger remained awake. His thoughts focusing mostly on if he and Lucinda would be allowed to go with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Would Lucinda be able to defend her self? How would Trigger himself fight? He was no warrior, nor was he in any condition to fight, since he'd been recovering from his wounds dealt to him by the Keyblade.

He was beginning to feel drowsy as he thought. The dim lights and environment was making him feel tired. He closed his bright yellow eyes and he felt himself about to doze off...

_Clunk_.

A sound woke him up. It was from outside the room. Trigger jumped up, causing Lucinda's arm to slide off of his body as she continued to sleep. He peered towards the door, hearing other sounds; Voices.

"_I hope they find it..."_

"_They can't miss it, Sora, you put it right in front of the door!"_Trigger could recognize Sora's and Donald's voices as they tried walk quietly through the hallway of the Hotel.

"_Shh! We need to be quiet, people are sleeping!" _Goofy tried to shush his comrades as they tiptoed through the lobby.

Trigger, having guessed that the three soldiers had left something for him and/or Lucinda, quickly slid off of the bed as he rushed over to the door. He assumed Shadow form and he slid under the entry. When he regained his solid form, he looked around to see what they could have left. He walked forward through the dimly lit hallway, looking around for something.

Then he tripped over it. He landed on the floor and his head whacked the ground with a loud thud.

'OW!' He cried out, waking Lucinda up back in the room.

Her body shot up from it's sleeping position and she looked on the bed, seeing Trigger wasn't there. She had heard him shout out in pain and immediately she became worried.

"Trigger?" She called out, trying to stay quiet, but she was quickly consoled as he responded to her from outside of the room.

'I'm fine! Come on out here, I think Sora left you something!' He said. Lucinda wondered what it could be as she shook off her sleepiness of just waking up. She took the covers off of her body and she rushed over to the door, avoiding the table in the middle of the room and the other accessories that were scattered about. She opened the door to reveal Trigger standing beside a package; he stared at it, trying to lift it up off of the floor. Lucinda walked over to the light switch that brightened the chandelier in her room and she hurried back to the doorway so she could see the package better.

It was long, like a broad pole, covered in a brown papery material. Lucinda looked at Trigger, bewildered.

"What do you think it is?" She asked, bending down to pick up the gift. She lifted it off of the floor and she realized it was slightly heavy and oddly shaped; and part of it felt sharp. She stood up and she walked back into the room, Trigger on her tail.

'I don't know... But I think I might have an idea...' He said, closing the door behind the two. He watched Lucinda look at the package while she walked to the bed. He jogged over to her and he jumped on the bed as Lucinda turned the package to look for a note. She sat down on the bed, finally finding something.

There was a piece of paper with writing on it taped to the parcel. Trigger brought his head in closer to take a look at the note as Lucinda removed it from the package. She then placed the gift on her lap as she looked at the note. She held it so that Trigger could read it too. The handwriting was a little sloppy, as though it was in a hurry.

'_Lucinda:_

_This is for you. We had some Moogles synthesize it for you. We hope you like it. _

_We'll wake you up at Six, so get some rest._

_Love, _

_Sora, Donald, _Goofy'

Lucinda felt her heart race. What could be for her? And why would she need to meet them at six? She looked at Trigger.

"Do you think..?" She began to ask, but she was cut off by the Shadow.

'Open the package!' Trigger said; he too was excited; too much so to endure any more suspense. Lucinda put the note down and she lifted the package from off of her lap. She found a paper edge and she began to tear at the brown covering. Trigger watched as something long emerged from the package. It was paper thin, but its surface was broad and brightly colored. Red faded to blue and purple hues mixed them in the middle. A star shape donned the end of the strange gift; it was razor sharp, as was the bright, sunset shaded part of the item that supported the star. Lucinda gasped as she realized what she was revealing. At the end of the item was a turquoise-colored handle, rimmed with two crescent moons and in the middle of the handle, connected to the broad sunset colored part, was the Heartless symbol which, to Lucinda, was better known as her family's crest.

Sora Donald and Goofy had presented Lucinda with a sword. The most beautiful sword she'd even seen since Sephiroth's Masamune had graced her vision. The broad sunset portion of the sword was the blade. It shimmered, and with the star connection at the end, it made the weapon seem like a starburst in action.

"It's beautiful..." Lucinda gasped, holding the weapon in her hand. Trigger's breath had been stolen as he looked at his best friend's new sword. Lucinda found something engraved on the handle. She brought the sword closer to her and she found broad letters, which must have told her the name of her new weapon.

'**_Starshooter'_**

"Starshooter..." Lucinda said softly. Trigger laughed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'Lucinda? Do you know what this means?' He asked her. Lucinda smiled. Knowing what he meant. She couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful sword though.

"Yeah... I'm going with Sora..." She whispered. Trigger continued to laugh. He was so happy for her, but most of all, he couldn't believe the sword his friend had just acquired. The excitement began to soak in for Lucinda and she too began to giggle as happy thoughts leapt in her head. Her body felt cold at with the rush of adrenaline. She didn't know what to make of this turnaround. Trigger felt his stomach knot up too, but both of their uneasy feelings were comforting. They told them that they were finally getting a chance to fight.

Lucinda looked at Trigger, not knowing what expression to use; happy, frightened, anxious… They each fought amongst each other just like the way they did back in Castle Bastion when Sora was fighting Maleficent in her dragon form.

"This is amazing…" She said, looking back at the sword. It was too much to take in. Sora Donald and Goofy had answered her prayers and they were letting her go and save Riku and Ansem with them. "I… I…" She didn't know what to say until the note popped back into her head, "I've gotta get up early!" She said, snatching the piece of paper and rereading it to see what time she was going to be woken up at. She remembered she had to meet Sora at Six in the morning and she wasn't going to be in any shape to travel if she didn't get any more sleep and fast. She quickly got up off of the bed and she placed her new sword gently on the table, next to her earrings. Trigger shook his head, watching her make sure the sword was safe on the table. Once she checked it, she raced to the bed, but she remembered she had to turn off the chandelier. She cursed in frustration and excitement and she ran to the knob that adjusted the amount of light in the room. She twisted it violently, making the light quickly fade so fast, it took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness.

She rushed over to the bed, giggling, trying not to stub her toes on anything as she hurried. She hopped over to the bed and she bounded aimlessly onto it, frightening Trigger, who had already become used to the darkness in the room.

'Hey, watch it!' He hissed, dodging her flying body as she bounced onto the bed, the blankets scrambling here and there as her body landed, her giggling crisp and happy. Trigger huffed as he watched her lie down on the bed, curling up into a ball and laughing.

"Sorry... I'm just so excited! We're going home! Sora's letting us go, can you believe it?" She asked, sitting up and looking at him as her eyes focused in the dark room with help from the moonlight that shone from outside. Trigger sat up too and he walked over to Lucinda.

'I know. It is something else. Well, at least you get your wish. Now hopefully we can save Riku and Ansem. If there is a way to-'

"I'm sure there is..." Lucinda interrupted him, moving around on her bed. She couldn't bear the thought of not getting her uncle or friend back. She shifted around back to her sleeping position and she wrapped the blankets back over her body, allowing Trigger to climb up to her to lie back down with her. "I'm so excited... I can't wait."

'What do you think Leon'll do about this? Do you think he'll let us go?'

"I don't care what Leon thinks right now." Lucinda said firmly, placing her head on her pillow and looking at Trigger. "I'm going. That's that. I'm saving our castle and I'm gonna help get Ansem and Riku back, and no one can stop me."

'Us.' There was a silence as Lucinda looked at Trigger as he curled up next to her, preparing to sleep. The princess hated it when he corrected her; but she let this one slide. She smiled at the halfling; not seeing him as a halfling, but as her best friend, guard, and brother.

"Fine. Us." She smiled, rolling over onto her side. She wrapped her arms around Trigger happily, and Trigger climbed into her embrace, chuckling slightly. Lucinda nuzzled Trigger and she closed her eyes, hopeful images of seeing Riku and Ansem back to their old selves again.

"You really think we'll get them back?" Lucinda asked. Trigger sighed, neither of them opened their eyes as they began to drift to sleep.

'Maybe. It could be possible.' He said, trying to comfort Lucinda. He too hoped to get Ansem and Riku back. Ansem; the father figure that saved his life; and Riku, the friend who'd kept his promises to the one Trigger loved most: Lucinda. Now it was time to save Riku for the purposes of Lucinda's love towards the islander. Trigger's jealousy towards Riku was still there, deep down in his fractured heart; but he knew that he and Lucinda could never be in love. It would never work. Besides, the love Trigger was feeling towards her was probably the part of Riku's soul that the Shadow had inherited; so he just ignored it, and he chose to think of the happiness he would feel when he could see Lucinda smiling with Riku. Besides, if this love really was Riku's, then perhaps once Lucinda and boy were reunited, Trigger's aching, lovesick emotions would disappear.

He truly hoped that would happen.


	29. wonderful dreams and sneaking off

This sleep was the best that Lucinda had experienced in days. A soft, big bed; no fears of being threatened, harassed, or hurt in her room; it was utter peace. It felt strange, though, not to be back in her home, on her own bed, but she had gotten used to it over the time that she had already spent away from the castle.

Even her dream was spent at her home; however, it wasn't the dilapidated palace that she'd spent in these present days.

It was her home in all of its glory from nine years ago. The castle was large and grand, no pipes, wires or lift stops were visible around it or on it.

She walked through the castle grounds alone in the season of early spring, the sounds of the chain links on her chaps and the rushing of the clear, cool streams were the only sounds that filled her ears; it seemed no one was around; no servants or maids. Just her. The castle may have appeared as it had once been, but it was as lonesome as it was nowadays. Even the Heartless weren't there.

She smelled the fresh scent of the new leaves and fresh cut grass; ahead was the castle garden. She'd spent many a day in the gardens when spring came. Every year in the beginning of spring, she'd rush to the gardens to see the newly bloomed flowers. There was a wide variety in the royal garden; gladiolas, tulips; but most of all, the roses were Lucinda's favorites.

After the death of her parents, Prince Nuri and Queen Olivia, special roses had been planted in the garden to commemorate them; and every year, when the roses bloomed, Lucinda and Ansem would go and cut a special bouquet for every member of the family to keep, a bouquet for Olivia's sisters, Jesslinne and Subaru, a special bundle was cut for Olivia's parents, even a small bouquet would be given to Kairi. Then, Ansem would cut himself and Lucinda bouquets, so they could remember their lost loved ones.

Lucinda would be there next to Ansem, with Trigger of course, as he cut only the most beautiful buds for their family He would even give Trigger a small rose to keep so he wouldn't feel left out. For what seemed to be only an hour was actually nearly a whole day as Ansem prepared the bundles of roses, cutting their stems properly and amputating their thorns carefully. He and Lucinda would talk and laugh, and when Ansem would take a rest from cutting the flowers, he and Lucinda would often go around and take a look at the other flowers or go look at all the fish in the lake as they bobbed up to the surface from time to time.

But now, in these days, only the flowers themselves were there to keep Lucinda company in her dream.

She walked into the circle of rose bushes, all alone, no one around to talk to. She sat down in the middle of the rose bush circle, feeling empty and somewhat downtrodden. It was lonely, being secluded in such a large place with no one around. She looked up at the roses, which were in full bloom, and they appeared in her dream just as they had appeared in her past. Getting back up, she walked over to a bush that rested in front of a beautiful view of the castle and the green grounds that surrounded it. The princess stopped just in front of the red and green rose bush and she looked up at her home as it almost glowed in the gleaming sunlight; then she looked down at the roses that gave her the images of her beloved uncle and the long past parents she never met. Even in her dreams, she thought of her family, wanting desperately to see them.

She wanted so bad to keep some roses. She reached down into the bushes and grabbed a hold of a stem. She tried to break it off, so she could take a flower, but to no avail. The stem was too hard, and as her fingers slipped on the waxy stem, her fingers would get cut by thorns. She squealed in pain as the prick of the thorn cut her skin and her hands bolted back to her. She stared longingly and angrily down at the flower as she nursed her cut finger. She moaned, feeling frustrated and sad. She stood in front of the bush, hurting and alone. It was so depressing, being so close to something so dear, yet having no way to get to it, unless she wanted to suffer pain.

"_I had a feeling you'd want some."_

A chill ran up Lucinda's spine as the most beautiful sound in the world rung in her ears. She gasped and whipped around to face no one other than the boy who'd done so much for her, the one who she had dreams of one day starting a romance with.

"_Riku?"_ She whispered. Indeed, the ashen haired boy stood right in front of her, smiling, his silver hair whipping in the wind as his sea-blue eyes shone. They weren't the cold gems that had stared right through her when he was being possessed, but instead, they were the rambunctious eyes she'd stared into the moment he'd released her from her captivity in the castle. In his gloved hands, he held a bouquet of de-thorned roses, wrapped together in a bundle with a black ribbon. He chuckled, handing over the velvety, crimson flowers.

"_I found this garden, I thought you might like some roses." _He smirked, slightly chuckling as he talked to the princess. He gave Lucinda the roses and he continued to smile as she accepted the flowers, not taking her eyes off of him. She felt strange as she stared down at the roses quickly and she looked back up at him as he started to walk around her, looking around at the castle grounds._ "I've never seen this place before... it's so peaceful." _ He said as he looked out at the grand castle and the beautiful grounds. The streams were running crisp and clear and the wind blew the blossoms on the trees out into the sky. Lucinda turned around to watch him; she held the roses close to her chest as the boy walked out to look at the renewed world; her stomach churned with longing and great fear. _"Has this place always been here?"_ He asked her, referring to the gorgeous castle grounds. Lucinda took a deep breath, but she didn't know what for. Perhaps it was the shock that made her lungs feel deflated, but she exhaled and tried to regain her composure; she was so desperate to see Riku, she even felt the shock of him being around her in her dreams.

"_Riku?"_ She breathed, clutching the roses to her chest. The boy looked back at her, nonchalantly, the way he used to when they were together back at the castle.

"_Yeah?" _He asked, watching the girl as she warily stumbled over to her friend._ "Luce? You okay?"_ he asked again as she came closer, and soon, they were barely an inch away. Riku looked at Lucinda, his face questioning of the princess's behavior as Lucinda looked into the islander's eyes. Suddenly, Lucinda let the roses slip out of her arms and she threw her hands around Riku's neck in an embrace.

Alone, in the gardens, they stood. Lucinda felt that she'd stunned Riku, as he did not respond for a few seconds, but soon, he reacted to her sudden outburst and he wrapped his arms around Lucinda in an endearing hug.

"_Lucinda? What's wrong?"_ He whispered to the girl as she buried her face into his shoulder. The girl couldn't answer immediately; her throat felt constricted and she couldn't find the strength to answer, but she soon did.

"_Riku... I'm afraid." _She shuddered, burying her head even further into his chest.

"_...Of what?"_ he asked. Lucinda tried to think, but she couldn't remember why she was so fearful for the boy's life. She just shook her head as she tried to talk.

"_I just... I'm scared,"_ She choked. She looked up into the boy's face as it burned with fear. "_"I'm afraid for you and... and Ansem."_

"_Why?"_ He asked in bewilderment, shaking his head slightly through his shock. Lucinda realized that Riku had no idea what she was talking about. Her eyes seemed to instantly dry as they looked at each other eye to eye. _"Lucinda, whatever you're scared of, tell me."_ Riku said firmly, taking her by the shoulders.

Lucinda felt confused within her dream, she was frightened, and all she wanted to do was hold on to Riku. She couldn't remember why she was so afraid for him and her uncle, and Riku seemed to have no recollection of any frightening incidents as he looked down at Lucinda, stern and confused.

"_Whatever's wrong, you can tell me." _ He told her, brushing her cheek with his gloved hand. Lucinda stared at him, still feeling strangely scared; but a few minutes of looking into Riku's comforting face and her fears seemed to wash away. She wiped her eyes as she sighed, and she looked back up at Riku, trying to smile.

"_No. Nothing's wrong."_

"_You're sure? Is Maleficent bothering you?"_

"_No. I'm good."_ Lucinda replied. Soon, Riku's concerned face loosened, and he took his hands off of her shoulders. He then kneeled down and he picked something up off of the ground. Lucinda watched as he stood back up, holding the bouquet of roses. Lucinda felt her face go hot as she became embarrassed._ "Oh, I'm sorry... I kinda got carried away." _She whispered, reclaiming the beautiful bundle of roses. Riku chuckled at her gently as he watched her smell the velvet flowers once more. He proceeded to walk to her side and wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"_So... Mind telling me where we're at?"_ He askedfinally knowing Lucinda's strange episode was done. Lucinda smiled, looking down at the flowers, which continued to remind her of her parents. She brushed a few blades of stray grass off of them as she walked with Riku.

"_These are the castle grounds. I used to spend a lot of time here with Ansem when we were together. I wish I could have shown them to you more."_

Lucinda didn't know why she just said that. 'She wished she _could have_ shown him?' However, Riku didn't seem to catch on.

"_Well, whatever this place is... I'd like to come here more often. It reminds me of home. It's no beach_, _but I kinda like that. I'd rather have grass stains than sand in my shorts."_ He smiled. Lucinda giggled, snuggling closer to the boy.

Unfortunately, to Lucinda's dismay, there was something odd about the dream to her. It was the fact that she had these nagging feelings that told her _'you're too late...'_, _'You two will never be together this way...'_ She tried to ignore them as she and Riku walked along in the garden.

"_Riku?" _Lucinda asked, suddenly stopping. The islander boy looked back at her, still smiling.

"_Yeah?" _He asked casually. Lucinda didn't know how to ask him, but she tried anyway.

"_If you... turned back to the darkness... Would you remember the ones you love?"_

"_...Can you specify?"_ Riku laughed, wondering if he was too soon in thinking Lucinda was over her weird episodes.

"_Well... Like Kairi. Would you remember her?"_

"_Of course I would. Kairi's one of my best friends."_

"_Would you remember me?"_

" _I hope so. You're my friend too."_ He answered. Lucinda smiled.

"_Would you remember Trigger too?"_

"_I thought these were loved ones."_

"_They are! Isn't Trigger your friend?"_

"_A friend, I wouldn't say **loved** one." _ He smiled. Lucinda giggled, feeling better about having asked Riku about his memories and friends.

"-Lucinda-"

Lucinda didn't even notice a voice that was trying to contact her. She just went right along with Riku as they returned to their hike through the castle grounds.

"-Lucinda, wake up-"

"_What do you want to do tomorrow?" _Riku asked, looking over at Lucinda as she stared at her roses.

"-Lucinda! Get up!"

"_Ohh... I don't know."_

"_I mean, now that we've found this place, I'm sure you can show me around." _Riku continued to talk over the strange, yet familiar voice that tried to contact Lucinda. Instead, she remained in her blissful dream, pondering over activities she and Riku could do together, maybe even with Trigger.

"_Maybe-"_

"Lucinda, for Heaven's sake!"

"_We could go fishing?"_

"YOU'RE HOPELESS!"

"_I'd like that." _ Riku said, stopping to look at Lucinda. They stared each other in the eyes as Riku began to bend down, as though he were about to kiss her. Lucinda's heart fluttered as she watched his lips come closer to hers, so she closed her eyes and prepared for a passionate kiss.

"LUCINDA IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" A shriek finally pierced throughLucinda's ears and she shot up in fear and shock. Her head felt as though it would explode through the nervousness as she awoke to her room being fully lit.

"What? I'm up; I'm-" She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by Sora, Donald and Goofy. They stared at her as thought they were in a hurry.

"Come on, Lucinda, it's time to go!" Goofy said as he and his teammates stood up straight. Lucinda looked at them, her eyes drooping.

"...What?_" _She asked, slowly waking up, "What are you talking... Where's Riku?" She asked. Sora laughed.

"Riku? What are you talking about?" He chuckled. Lucinda's eyes widened. The depression of realizing that she'd had a dream washed over her like a tsunami.

"Lucinda? You okay?" Sora asked, seeing her sadness. Lucinda nodded.

"I'm fine. I just had a really... _really _good dream. Too good if you ask me." She said. Sora smiled again.

"All right... Well... Get yourself ready, we need to get you into the Gummi ship before Leon comes."

"Why?" Lucinda asked." Sora chuckled.

"Well. I know now why you didn't want him to know you wanted to come with us. You see... While we were out, we passed by Cid's house and heard him talking to the others... I think he's already got an inkling that you wanna come... And knowing Leon, he just wants to look after you and make sure you're safe." He said worriedly,

'How would he know that?' Trigger asked. Lucinda looked to the end of her bed to fine the Shadow, stretching quite cat-like. Donald shrugged.

"This is Leon. And Leon knows just about everything."

"And he probably remembers me pretty well." Lucinda smirked, beginning to slide off of her bed. "So that's why you wanted me to wake up so early?"

"Yeah. We made arrangements to leave at seven-thirty, and hopefully if we hurry, you won't have to be stuck in the ship for too long. Just make sure that when Leon sees us off that you're well hidden." Sora spoke hurriedly. Lucinda nodded, standing up and adjusting her top and vest, still thinking about her dream. If only She had been allowed to sleep a little longer... Then that kiss would have been a reality. Well, as real as a dream could have been. She missed Riku so much, but she hid it from Sora, figuring there was already plenty on his plate to worry about, what with going back to her home when it was probably infested with Heartless and knowing that soon he was going to have to battle his best friend once again. Trigger quickly joined them and he walked with Sora to the door. They waited on Lucinda as she quickly inserted her earrings (the reminders of Riku that surrounded the accessories didn't help her already aching heart) and she then grabbed her sword. She joined the others swiftly and they hurried out into the hallway of the hotel

_**XXXX**_

It was still dark outside as they rushed to the Gummi ship. Lucinda held on tightly to her sword, which was a strange thing for her to transport. Trigger quickly hobbled behind her, sensing the presence of the other Heartless all around them.

"Sora?" Lucinda whispered to the Keyblade master. The boy turned his head to look at her as they rushed through the town.

"Yeah?" He asked. Lucinda looked at him, her expression questioning and tired.

"What made you decide to let us come?" She asked. Sora looked at her, thinking that she'd just asked a stupid question, although he didn't tell her that. Instead, he just smiled.

"Well, you deserve to see your home saved, right? And you want to see Ansem and Riku again. We're all going to the same things so, hey, why not?"

"Why didn't you let Kairi come?" Lucinda asked, the team turning a swift corner. Sora's face became red with the mentioning of her name.

"Well, I didn't want her to get hurt. She's already lost her heart once, I don't want it to happen again. Besides, she really doesn't have any fighting abilities."

"Neither do I."

"What? You don't want to come anymore?" He smirked at her. Lucinda violently shook her head.

"No! That's not it, I'm really glad I'm going... But why?"

"Well... You do have some of Riku's powers inside of you. You said so yourself that you were able to defend yourself against him when he was teaching you, right? Well, let me tell you, even defending yourself against Riku isn't easy. You must have some abilities hiding in there somewhere, at least I hope so. But in any case, if you can defend yourself, hey, you're prepared enough to come along! Now all you gotta learn are basic fighting styles and maybe even magic!"

'Can you do magic Sora?' Trigger asked as the team headed into First District. Sora grinned

"You bet I can." He said, smiling up at Lucinda. "It might take a while to learn, but believe me; it's worth it." He smiled. For the first time in days, Lucinda felt magical herself. Here she was, no Maleficent to bring her down, fighting for true love; but at the same time she would need to fight her own uncle. While it nearly made her sick, she was also quite excited by it.

They rushed through sleepy first District (Avoiding Cid as he sold some Gummis to a weary traveler, Trigger smiled, thinking about when he and Riku were at the town buying medication for Lucinda) and they crept through the doors that led to the parking lot outside. Emotions flushed through Lucinda as she remembered the last time she crept through these doors, crying and horror-stricken over the events that had happened at her home. A little less than twenty-four hours ago, she could have cared less if she saw her home ever again. Now, she was going to see it rescued from the very danger she helped to create.

"Uhh... Sora, so I guess all Trigger and I need to do is... Hide?" Lucinda asked uncomfortably.

"That's right." He answered.

'But,' Trigger started, 'Leon's supposed to come get us! He's supposed to meet us at the hotel!'

"That's right!" Lucinda said, "what are we gonna do about him?"

"Don't worry, We'll figure something out." Donald said. Lucinda felt awkward about having to trick Leon, but if it meant going home and fulfilling her hopes, then she'd risk it. "Just stay in the ship, that's all ya gotta do."

"...Okay. I'll do that." Lucinda said. She looked down at Trigger, who nodded up at her, signaling he was up for the plan. As they fled into the parking spot outside First district, Sora opened the cockpit to their red and gold Gummi ship, where he, Donald, and Goofy then helped Lucinda and Trigger up into the aircraft. As Lucinda climbed atop Goofy's shoulders, she thrust her sword into the ship first, then she climbed over the rim, quickly followed by Trigger.

"Just remember to stay in the back, so Leon can't see you! And if you want, feel free to go back to sleep!" Sora called out. Lucinda obeyed and climbed to the back of the ship with Trigger. The two packed themselves into the nook where they sat when they'd arrived in Traverse Town the evening before. Lucinda kept a hold on her sword and she sat down, letting Trigger curl up next to her. Sleep sounded quite good at the moment, but she was already very much awake. Trigger on the other hand seemed to fall right into dreamland once he was curled up on the floor. Lucinda listened to the cockpit door close as Sora, Donald and Goofy talked outside.

"So how are we gonna keep Leon away from the hotel? What if he tries to go and wake Lucy up and he sees she's not there? He'll flip out!" Donald said urgently.

"Don't worry about it Donald. We'll think of something." Goofy said encouragingly to his friend. Their voices were soon muffled once the windshield sealed itself shut. Lucinda could still hear them talking, but just barely. She could feel dulled excitement wriggling in her stomach and her head. She was happy that she was going; but it must have been the drowsiness of being up so early in the morning that was making her feel so calm. She smiled all the same as she leaned back and closed her eyes, feeling drowsy, she let herself slip away…

XXXX 

A sudden crash of mechanics later and Lucinda jolted awake, screaming.

"Sora!" She cried, feeling Trigger jump next to her. The princess looked ahead of her to see Sora, Donald and Goofy in the front of the ship. Goofy turned around and tipped his tall hat politely.

"G'Morning, yer majesty!" He guffawed. Lucinda felt the cold rush of adrenaline course through he body as the shock wore in.

"What happened? Are we leaving?" She asked as Trigger stretched next to her.

"Yep, we're on our way. Leon didn't catch on to a thing, but stay down! We're not out of range yet, he could still see you."

"He's gonna know sooner or later anyway." Donald grumped as he piloted the ship. Sora sighed.

"I know, but if he sees her now, he's gonna come after us. Lucinda wants to do this, and if Leon sees us it'll be over for her. She won't get to come with us." He nagged.

"True. I guess." Donald replied, pressing on the gas of the ship. Lucida felt her body push back on the wall as the Gummi ship zoomed forward into the sky, which was beginning to dawn with the sun's light. She felt excitement rush through her body as she realized she was now on the mission to save her home from what she and her uncle had created those many years ago.


	30. preparations

EDIT: 12-17-08 I've finally begun to erase the cursing that I put in this story. I never really cared for it and I had a request some time ago to take it down. I won't argue, it was a bad choice to put it in, so I'll be revising all chapters with any cursing.

Slowly the Gummi Ship rode along through space as Donald piloted the aircraft. Lucinda remained in her usual seat in the back as she waited to arrive back at her home. Next to her sat Trigger as he inspected his bandages.

"How are you feeling?" Lucinda asked him with concern. The Shadow looked back up at her dully.

'Miserable.' He droned. Lucinda smiled and patted his black head.

"You're feeling better than you were though, right? I don't want you having to go through the castle in pain."

'I'll live. Remember? I said I was gonna keep my eye on you. I'm not afraid of what we'll see.'

"Really? Well, that's awful brave of you captain. Just make sure you stay away from the Darkballs."

Trigger stared at Lucinda.

'Darkballs?'

"Yeah. Another Heartless. You'll know 'em when you see 'em. And don't hold back on the Wyverns and Defenders, they're against us now."

'Can't you summon Wyverns and Defenders for _us_?'

"I don't know... It's just, there aren't any more Heartless that believe in fighting for us anymore, at least none that believe in fighting for the royal family. Now they're doing what Maleficent wanted them to do."

'That's a load of crap. What do they see in her, or what _did_ they see?'

"I don't know. She struck some pretty big bargains all across the universe. And the Heartless... Well, they're heartless. They have no concept of right or wrong."

'True.'

"So, they're just doing what they were ordered to do. Remember, you missed out on a lot of stuff last time 'cause you were hurt- Oh ,yeah, that reminds me!" Lucinda suddenly said, and she leaned over to dig into her pocket, "Look what Sora gave me!" She said.

Sora, hearing his name, leaned back to see what was going on. Lucinda then pulled out

some crumpled papers which she quickly unraveled. "Check it out!" She said, showing them to Trigger.

'Holy...' He said, taking the papers. 'Ansem's reports?'

"Yeah! Look! My drawings are on here too!" She laughed, showing the Shadow her drawings from when she was a little girl. Trigger chuckled, looking at his best friend's works of art.

'I can't believe these have lasted nine years.' Trigger sighed, looking at the papers.

"I know. How did you find them, Sora?" Lucinda asked the Keyblade Master, who was still looking back at the two.

"I had to fight for 'em, that's all you need to know." He told her, smiling. Lucinda giggled back and Trigger handed her the crumpled papers, which Lucinda put back into her pocket.

"How much longer until we're at the castle?" Lucinda asked. Sora shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe another hour. Cid said it'd take longer than our first route, which took two hours. We've been on the road for an hour and a half now. So who knows?" He responded. Lucinda sighed and looked back down at Trigger, who was still tugging at his bandages.

"Will you stop that?" She cried. Trigger looked angrily up at her.

'Sor-ry! They're itchin' like crazy, I can't help it!' He huffed, still tugging and scratching.

Lucinda rolled her eyes as she watched him tug and pull at the gauze. Sora chuckled from his seat in front of them as he looked ahead at the endless sky while he continued to listen to the two.

"So, do you think we'll find Riku?" Lucinda asked Trigger hopefully. The Shadow sighed.

'I don't know. He's a tricky kid, and your uncle's a tricky sneak. With Ansem inside Riku it's gonna be doubly tough to save them.'

"Yeah. I guess." Lucinda sighed. That was when Sora couldn't take any more of Lucinda's depressed wishing.

"Lucinda, don't worry." He said, catching the princess's attention. "I know Riku inside and out, we'll find 'im!" He said happily. Lucinda smiled, but Trigger huffed.

'Then how come you've been complaining about how unpredictable he's been?'

"Oh be quiet!" Sora huffed, pouting. Lucinda laughed at Sora's boyish position and she looked down at Trigger, who snorted himself.

"Alright you two, give it up." Donald called from in the front of the ship. Even though he didn't know what Trigger was saying, he knew Sora and the Shadow were having a row.

Goofy looked back as Sora turned around in his seat, crossing his arms and mocking Donald silently. Goofy smiled at the Keyblade master and Lucinda smiled too. If there was one thing she enjoyed about Sora, it was his youthful blaze.

_**XXXX**_

It was another hour until they arrived at Hollow Bastion. Donald landed the ship outside of the rising falls and he opened the cockpit.

"Look over there!" Goofy said, pointing at the falls, "It's Beast!" He said. Lucinda walked over to the rising windshield and Lucinda gasped.

"And Stitch! Oh, gosh, I can't believe I forgot about him!" She said. She rushed out of the Gummi ship and ran to the rising falls to meet Beast and Stitch, the furry blue alien was busy picking at his belly button again while Beast looked down at him in disgust.

"Stitch!" Lucinda yelled. The long-eared experiment looked up and grinned.

"Lucinda!" He yelled, raising his hands to meet the princess. Lucinda smiled as she sighed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I forgot to send you back to Hawaii!"

"Eh. No problem." Stitch shrugged. "Shadows make fun punching bags." He devilishly grinned. Lucinda giggled at him as Trigger approached her.

'I guess he's smarter than I thought.' The Shadow spoke to Lucinda as she pushed the button on her wristband to send Stitch back to Hawaii.

"Yup. He's not bad." She replied. She looked over at Beast who was talking to Sora.

"I still haven't found Belle, but I sensed that the princesses are still in the castle." He rumbled. Sora nodded.

"I need to go in there and lock the keyhole. I guess that the Heartless are still in there?"

"Yes. They've continued their assault, but the princesses are safe, I can feel it."

"So we should hurry!" Donald said urgently. Goofy nodded in approval.

"Donald's right! Let's go, we've gotta hurry so we can seal the keyhole!" Sora said, raising his fist in his courage. His team nodded their heads as they began their way through the rising falls.

Through the Rising falls they jumped from ledge to ledge, climbing up to the lift stop that rose them to the castle, where they were greeted by Shadows and a darkball. Sora was able to dispose of the creatures quickly, and Lucinda even got a hit in on a Shadow with her new weapon. They walked to the main door and strode through into the main hall.

"Everybody stay together." Sora said to his followers. The team formed a circle as they huddled together, weapons in hand. "Come on, let's go to the library. We'll be safe there." Sora said, pointing to the door that led to the library. The team of six rushed up the rounding stairs and walked to the library door. As they entered they spread apart, knowing they were safe from the heartless in that room.

"It's nice to be back here." Lucinda said to Trigger.

'Just don't set yourself on fire again.' Trigger droned sarcastically. Lucinda scoffed and bumped Trigger upside his head.

The squad walked slowly through the maze of bookcases and they approached the staircase. That was when Beast gasped.

"What's wrong, Beast?" Sora asked as Beast quickened his pace.

"It can't be... Belle?" He whispered. The team followed Beast as he tromped up the stairs. Indeed, up at the top of the stairs was a young woman in a golden gown, her hair put up in a bun with strands flowing on her shoulder. She turned to find Beast approaching her and she gasped.

"Beast? Is that you?" she asked. She lifted her gown's hem as she rushed to the staircase and into Beast's large arms. "Oh Beast! I've missed you!" Belle spoke.

"Belle..." Beast growled softly, "I've been too worried about you." Lucinda looked on from behind Sora as Beast and Belle parted. Belle looked at the team with interest and she faced Beast.

"Who are these?" She asked. Beast looked at Sora too.

"This is Sora. The Keyblade Master." He said. Belle's eyes widened.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Belle said, walking up to Sora, who smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Sora said, bowing. Belle curtseyed back.

_**XXXX**_

"Is there any way we can destroy this darkness?" Belle asked the small team. Sora shrugged.

"There has to be a way. I don't think I'd have the Keyblade if there wasn't." He said. Belle nodded.

"That's true. I've read some of these books and not one has any information on how to penetrate the darkness."

"I wouldn't trust those books." Lucinda piped. "They all belonged to Maleficent, and she was steeped in darkness. Not to mention all of them are in different languages."

"Yes. I noticed." Belle responded, lowering her head.

"Hey, where are the other princesses?" Donald chirped. Belle looked over to him.

"I'm not sure. But they are in the castle, I can tell you that much."

"We should hurry, then." Sora said, "We need to seal that keyhole." He faced his team and they all nodded in approval.

"Sora." Beast growled. The Keyblade Master turned to look at him. "I'm staying here,

with Belle." He said. Sora nodded.

"That's fine. Leave the Behemoth to us."

"Behemoth?" Lucinda asked, whipping around to look at Sora. Trigger became fearful as well.

"Yeah. The creature behind the portal in the Grand Hall, you know-"

"You didn't tell me that we were facing the Behemoth!" Lucinda cried, becoming frightened of what she would be going up against.

"Yeah... We have to get past the Behemoth to get to the keyhole.."

"You're sure?" Lucinda asked. Sora nodded, and Lucinda began to shiver.

"Oh no..." She moaned, her voice quivering. Trigger growled.

'Thanks for the warning, Sora.' He said with obvious sarcasm. Sora turned red. The way Lucinda was reacting was identical to Kairi's response.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you earlier. It didn't occur to me to do so." He said apologetically. "So, what? Are you staying?" He asked. Lucinda looked at Sora and took a deep breath, then Belle stepped up.

"Lucinda, you can stay with us if you wish. But I'm sure Sora can take care of you." She said. Lucinda looked at her, then at the floor.

'Lucinda... Do you really want to go?' Trigger asked. Lucinda looked down at him, she thought for a moment, remembering the carnage that the Behemoth had wrought so many years ago... Then she made up her mind.

"Sora."

"Yeah?"

"...I'm going."

'You're serious?' Trigger asked.

"Of course I am. If you want to stay-"

'Oh, no! I ain't leaving you alone! Where you go, I go, remember?' He said strictly. Lucinda smiled.

"Yeah, I remember, but... Trigger this is the Behemoth, and you're already hurt."

'I'll live.' Trigger said sternly. Lucinda smiled at him as she sighed.

"All right then." She said. Sora stepped up.

"So, should we go then?" He asked. Lucinda nodded.

"Wait, Sora." Belle's voice came. Sora turned to find her approaching him. "I want to give you this." She said. She held out her hand and Sora held out his. In his hand, she placed a keychain with a rose on it. "It's my gift to you, keyblade master. Go and do what you do best." She said. Sora grasped the keychain tightly and he nodded.

"Right. I won't let you down." He said. He took out his keyblade and he took off Kairi's good luck charm and he put the rose keychain on. Instantly it transformed into a giant rose-like weapon. "Whoa!" Sora gasped. He looked over the new design of the Keyblade and he laughed. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" He joked. Lucinda smiled as best as she could as she anticipated fighting the Behemoth. Sora looked back at Belle, "Thanks, This is a big help, I can't have too many keychains." He said when Beast walked up.

"Now, go and save the other princesses. They're depending on you."

"Right. I won't let you down."

"You already said that." Donald piped. Sora whacked the duck on the head.

"Shut up."

_**XXXX**_

"I hate this castle." Donald groaned as he and his team walked up some stairs. They were nearing the Castle Chapel as they just finished battling some dark balls and they were feeling tired already. Trigger lay in Lucinda's arms huffing as the princess panted for air herself.

'I didn't expect it to be this hard.' Trigger huffed. Lucinda made a face.

"Last time you went through this castle you were unconscious, you don't know nothin' about this place now." Lucinda grumped

"Don't worry." Sora said, "We're almost there, let's not lose our pace."

They trekked on, climbing up the large steps up to the lift stop that led to the Castle Chapel. They were tired, sore, and nervous about their upcoming battle. Lucinda kept to herself as she pondered facing a childhood adversary. She had always hoped that she would never see the Behemoth ever again, but here she was, walking through the castle right to that portal where the beast had spent ten long years.

'Lucinda, you can let me down now, I'm feeling better.' Trigger said. Lucinda obliged and put the Shadow down on the stone ground. Trigger brushed himself off and the two began walking. They were behind Sora Donald and Goofy as Lucinda brandished her sword, which had already been well-used against the Heartless. They walked through the lift-stop and entered the Castle Chapel, where five young ladies were waiting for them. Instantly, Sora gave a sigh.

"Great! They're all here." He said, running up to them. Lucinda and Trigger weren't sure who the ladies were.

"Who are they?" Lucinda asked. Goofy turned around.

"They're the princesses of heart!" He said.

"Oh." Lucinda said, wide-eyed as Sora approached the Princesses. Lucinda, Donald, Goofy and Trigger ran up to them as well.

"Oh, look, it's Sora!" A blonde girl in a blue dress with a white apron said.

"Hey! Alice! You're Okay!" Sora said, walking up to her. There were five women, one was a dark girl, dressed in blue, she looked Arabian. Another was a black haired girl, with skin like snow and a colorful dress. There were two other ladies off to the side. Two blonde princesses, one wearing a blue gown and another wearing a shimmering silver gown.

"I'm so happy you guys are all right! I've been worried sick!" Sora said.

"You must be the Keyblade master!" The girl with snow-white skin said. Sora nodded.

"That's right! I'm here to seal the keyhole." He said. "By the way... Is Ansem... still here?"

The look on the Princesses' faces could only be described as troubled and disgusted.

"No. He left with the wave of darkness that passed just last night."

"I'll never forget his face." Another princess said. "He was smiling as the darkness swallowed him."

Lucinda heard this and lowered her head, feeling ashamed that Ansem had become one with the darkness. Sora turned to look at Lucinda and he sighed. He turned to the other princesses.

"Hey, I'd like you to meet Lucinda." He said, suddenly grabbing Lucinda's arm and pulling her up to him so he could introduce her to the princesses. Lucinda squeaked in surprise and she was shoved in front of Sora. "She's the princess of this castle and she knows all about the Heartless. She's been helping me and my friends through this place and she's gonna fight the Heartless with us. She's Ansem's niece and my friend Riku's girlfriend."

"Uh, Sora, " Lucinda said blushing, "Riku and I aren't-"

"Oh, hush, sure ya are!" Sora grinned, "You like Riku, Riku likes you, what else is

there?" He said. Lucinda looked at the princesses with an embarrassed look as they giggled.

"I suppose you're going to help Sora seal the keyhole?" The woman in the silver-slue dress asked. Lucinda looked at her.

"Uh, yeah. I'll try." She said sheepishly. The princesses smiled at her politely.

"So, you're not a princess of heart?" Alice asked. Lucinda looked at her.

"N-no... I'd be lucky to be a princess of the dark." She tried to smile. The princesses smiled at her, as though attempting to lift her spirits.

"You have a great battle ahead of you." The blonde princess in the blue dress said as she stepped up the warriors. Sora nodded.

"Yeah. We need to get a move on." Sora said, taking out his Keyblade. "Lucinda." He said. The princess turned to him, seeing his face full of seriousness. "This is your last chance. You can stay with the princesses, or go with us and fight the Behemoth, It's your call." He said. Lucinda looked at Sora, then at Trigger, who looked up at her.

She thought, knowing what danger the Behemoth imposed, yet she wanted to do this. She wanted to get rid of her childhood fear and face the danger than nearly killed her and

Ansem ten years ago. There was only one way to go in Lucinda's opinion.

"I'm going. That's that." She said. Sora nodded. "But," She said, looking down at Trigger. "I don't want you to go." She said.

'What? No, OH no, I'm not staying here. I'm going!" Trigger fiercely told her.

"Please, Trigger, stay!"

"No."

"Please!"

'No!'

"You could get hurt, you're already injured!"

'I don't give a crap!'

The two batted back and forth until Lucinda realized she wouldn't get her way. She stood up straight and sighed, shaking her head. It was silent for a minute when Lucinda looked at Sora.

"He's so stubborn, I swear." She groaned. Sora smiled.

"Is he coming?"

"Yes, he's coming. I can't win."

'Darn right.' Trigger said aggravated. Sora grinned and nodded.

"All right. Well then, shall we get a move on?" He asked. Lucinda looked at Trigger.

"Are you ready?" She asked him. Trigger nodded.

'As ready as I'll ever be.' He replied. Lucinda nodded and she looked at Sora.

"Yeah. We're ready." She said. Sora looked towards the doorway that led to the Grand Hall.

"Well, ladies," He said to the princesses, "We're off. Stay here and you'll be safe, okay?"

"Right." Alice said. "We'll do what we can to help too." She said. Sora sighed, preparing himself mentally for a great battle.

"Well then. Let's go." Sora said to his team. He started off, soon to be followed by

Donald, then Goofy, then Lucinda and Trigger. Lucinda looked back at the princesses as they waved good-bye. Lucinda just hoped it wasn't a permanent good-bye.

_**XXXX**_

As they walked through the Grand Hall, Lucinda shivered with fear. Her hands rubbed together nervously as she tried to prepare herself for a great confrontation. Trigger looked up at her and he sighed.

'I know this is scary for you, it is for me too, but you've got to be brave.'

"Brave? How could I possibly be brave at a time like this? I don't even know how to fight this thing."

'Just let Sora handle it.'

"I will not let him fight what I need to fight."

'Sora's the Keyblade master and the Behemoth is a heartless, it's his duty to take on the heartless, so let him handle most of the work if you're so afraid.'

"Be quiet! I'm gonna help fight this thing and there's nothing that's gonna stop me!" She

hissed. Trigger chuckled.

'That's just what I wanted to hear.' He said. Lucinda looked down at Trigger with a confused look on her face as he just chuckled.

They walked through the Grand Hall, each of therm nervous as can be. Sora led the team up the rounding stairs. Goofy shuddered with a bit of fear and Donald brandished his wand.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Lucinda groaned. Trigger took her hand and held it tight.

'Just keep a hold of yourself, it's gonna be fine. If your fighting's anything like Riku's, this shouldn't be that bad. Besides, Sora Donald and Goofy are here to help, and so am I. We'll beat this thing, I promise.' He said reassuringly. Lucinda gulped and she nodded, holding her sword tightly. She could feel sweat in the palms of her hands as they approached the platform.

They walked onto the platform and up to the swirling vortex which Lucinda dreaded. Sora looked to his team, clapped his hands together and nervously chuckled.

"Well, are we ready?"

"No." Lucinda and Donald moaned. Goofy looked down at Donald and Trigger whacked Lucinda on her leg.

"C'mon, you said you were ready to do this!"

"I lied!" She hissed. Sora shook his head, running his gloved hand through his brown hair. Donald didn't have anything to say. He just stood there, hyperventilating, holding on to his wand like a support beam.

"Come on, you guys!" Sora said. "Lucinda, I have a feeling that this fight is gonna be nothing compared to our battle with Ansem coming up." He said seriously. Lucinda looked at him unsurely.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Just do this and you'll get an idea of what we're up against."

"But-"

"And we're gonna be with you! It won't just be you, Ansem and Trigger. This time, you're gonna have us, You can fight now-"

"Not very well."

"But you can fight better than you used to! Come on, we don't have much time! We've gotta do this and lock the keyhole! Are you with us or not?"

Lucinda didn't look at Sora. She kept her eyes on the ground as Trigger stood next to her and sighed. Sora sighed too and he turned around.

"Come on, Goofy, Donald. Let's go." He said. He walked up the rubble and prepared his keyblade, when Lucinda said:

"Wait!"

Sora turned around, readying himself to go through the portal, but he stopped and looked at Lucinda.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going with you. I don't care if I'm scared, I'm going!"

Sora smiled.

"That's my girl."

Lucinda ran up to Sora and climbed the rubble with Trigger, and they each prepared to go through the swirling vortex. As they stepped through, they felt their bodies pass through dimensions. It was rather uncomfortable, especially with Lucinda's stomach doing somersaults.

Lucinda opened her eyes and she saw a small, fantastic room-like dimension which was nothing but swirling colors, and inside was a creature. One that Lucinda had hoped to never see again. It's body formed and it stepped forward, a gigantic beast with cloven black hooves and mammoth tusks. It's skin was blue and purple, and on it's forehead was a ebony black horn. The creature let out a mighty roar and Lucinda felt the color flood from her face.

Here she was, ten years later, facing the beast that nearly killed Ansem, and now, with a weapon of her own, she was fighting it again, but this time, she wasn't alone.


	31. Battle of the Behemoth

Once again, I have begun to cut cursing out of this story ^^ Enjoy!

**_XXXX_**

Lucinda looked in front of her as Sora, Donald and Goofy rushed past her, weapons in hand. The Behemoth slowly walked towards them as its footsteps shook the ground.

She was frightened, possibly more so than she was when she first encountered the beast. Trigger looked up at her, nervous as well.

'So… Are we gonna do this?' He asked. Lucinda gave a weak chuckle as she quickly brought her hand to her mouth as she burped. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode. She sighed and looked down at her weapon, then at her trio of friends, who were close enough to start beating on the heartless.

"I guess. That is, if I could move my legs." She said, looking down at Trigger with a nervous smile. The Shadow looked up at her and sighed. He then proceeded the push her legs in hopes to move her. He finally got her right leg to bend and she tumbled forward, beginning to run.

'Hey! What are you doing?" Trigger cried.

"I'd better get to the thing before I decide to stop again!"

'But… Ohh… Wait!' Trigger rushed after Lucinda, bumbling as fast as he could. The Behemoth was turning and Sora was bashing on its tusks. Donald was casting spells on it and Goofy was trying to jump onto its back. Lucinda got closer to the Heartless and she felt her mouth go dry, but she didn't stop. As she neared it, she took out her sword and screamed out loud. Sora looked down from up in the air to find her suddenly slicing into the creature's leg. The Behemoth stopped what it was doing and its head slowly turned to look at Lucinda. The princess found herself eye to eye with her worst fear.

The beast snarled at Lucinda as a great trembling groan arose from its throat. Lucinda shook, her sword held loosely in her hand, but she quickly regained composure and she began to swing her sword blindly at the Behemoth's face. Sora landed on the ground and watched her, mouth open. He watched as the Heartless's horns began to glow, charging its power. Sora gasped and he ran towards Lucinda.

"Lucinda! Run!" He cried. Lucinda looked at him, then at the Behemoth's horns, which were still charging. She shrieked and ran away from the beast as fast as she could. Trigger had just arrived next to her as he saw her running away and he too noticed the power emanating from the Behemoth

'Oh snap! SNAP _SNAP __**SNAP**_!' He screamed. Turning and fleeing, he followed Lucinda, hoping not to get his butt singed. The Behemoth continued to charge its power, and once it was ready, it reared up on its hind legs, firing the beam into the air. Donald and Goofy watched in awe as Sora rushed to Lucinda and Trigger. They looked on as the beam exploded and fell to the ground in multiple dark orbs. They fell quickly, bursting upon contact with the floor. Sora rushed faster to Lucinda as he saw an orb descending upon her.

"No! Lucinda!" He cried, and he jumped up, tackling her to the floor as the orb came crashing down. Sora shielded Lucinda with his body and took the full effects of the orb to his back. Lucinda gasped as Sora cried out.

"Sora! No!" Lucinda screamed as she sat up, helping Sora, who looked at her, smiling.

"You… Okay?"

"Butthead! What did you do that for?" She yelled. Sora laughed as he got up, staggering around. He was about to answer when the Behemoth continued on its assault.

"Whoop, can't talk now! C'mon!" He said, rushing towards the Heartless. Lucinda watched as he turned away and she could see the orb's effect on the back of his vest, which had been singed. Trigger hobbled up to Lucinda and huffed. The princess looked down to see he was crouching over, catching his breath.

"Trigger? You okay?" She asked. For once, Trigger shook his head.

'No… I'm hurting… Bad.' He groaned.

"It's probably all this running, it's affecting your injuries. You can't fight like this."

'I most certainly can!' Trigger snapped, and, ignoring the stitches in his side, he ran towards the Behemoth, but Lucinda ran after him and she picked him up.

"You're not fighting like this." She sternly said, looking him in the eyes.

'What? Lucinda, I'm fighting with you, like it or not, remember what I told you at the

hotel!'

"How can you protect me if you get killed?" She said. Trigger was taken back and he was about to say something, but Lucinda cut him off. "Now, I want you to go through that door and stay in the Grand Hall until we're finished."

'No!"

"YES!"

'But I won't be here to help you!' Trigger said worriedly, when Lucinda set him down.

She then held up her right hand and she pressed the button on her summoning bracelet and out popped Stitch, who shook his head as he recovered from his travel.

"Lucinda!" He said happily. Lucinda smiled and she looked at Trigger.

"Stich'll help."

'But-'

"Trigger," Lucinda said, kneeling down, looking Trigger eye-to-eye, "I don't want you getting more hurt than you already are. Okay? So please… _please_ go back?"

Trigger looked at Lucinda, then at Stitch… Then at the Behemoth. He sighed and stared at the floor.

'_I _want to protect you.'

"I know. I love you so much, Trigger." Lucinda said, hugging the Shadow. "I don't want to see you get hurt again. If you go, I know you'll be safe. Stitch is here to help me… So is Sora and them. So go. I'll be fine." She said. Trigger looked at Stitch, and he walked to the alien, putting one of his clawed fingers to his chest.

'If she comes out with one _scratch_ I'll have your heart faster than you can-'

"_Trigger..."_ Lucinda growled, giving him a warning. Trigger looked at her, then at Stitch, who gave a growl at the Heartless. Trigger retracted his claw as he looked at Lucinda, "I'll be fine." She said, trying to lift his spirits. Trigger sighed and gave up.

'…Be careful.' He said. Lucinda nodded and she hugged him again. As she parted, she slowly walked away from him and she called to Stitch so they could begin their assault.

Trigger watched them run off and he sighed, cursing his disposition. He looked at his bandaged body and shook his head. He looked up to Lucinda, who had her sword out and was preparing to battle the beast.

'…After this… I'm never letting you out of my sight.' he said. He then retreated to return to the Grand Hall, just as he promised he would.

XXXX

Lucinda swung her sword at the Behemoth and she landed a massive blow to its horn. Chips of its ebony self flying. Sora was on the Heartless' back, striking the same horn repeatedly. Donald and Goofy were on the ground, trying to keep the monster from moving too much while Stitch bothered it by scratching at its eyes and face. Sora kept his balance as he stood on the Behemoth's head, slicing away at its horn. Lucinda followed suit and was also slashing at the horn.

They'd been at it for fifteen minutes now and the Behemoth was starting to slow down. Stitch continued to climb all over the beast's face and gnaw and chomp at it. Sora growled as he continued to bash the Behemoth's horn in.

"Come ON! DIE ALREADY!" He yelled, swinging his Keyblade left and right. Lucinda

continued to attack with him, brandishing her sword. It was a sturdy weapon, able to cut through the Heartless's horn with ease. She kept on slicing the appendage when she noticed something.

"Sora, look!" She cried, pointing to the horn. Sora stopped and quickly took a look at the horn.

It was cracking.

Sora smiled. "Almost there!" He shouted, and they resumed their attack. Even Stitch climbed up to help them defeat the beast as he gnawed on the horn and whacked it a few

times.

They could tell the Behemoth was getting weaker. It was slowing and stumbling.

"Keep attacking!" Donald screamed as he pelted fireballs at the monster's face, "It's nearly dead!"

Something hit Lucinda.

"Dead?" She said. She hadn't thought about that.

She'd spent a year fearing that creature, loathing it for what it had done…

Never did she think she'd ever be rid of it.

They continued their assault; each strike of their weapon dealing a bigger blow as the horn began to crack.

"Yes! Almost there!" He said.

And just as Sora reared back to deal the final blow, The Behemoth shook.

It violently moved its body back and forth with it's remaining strength. Sora stumbled and fell of the side of the Behemoth's head.

Lucinda stumbled too, and she gasped as she found herself hurtling towards the Behemoth's horn.

_Slice_

Lucinda felt the breaking horn pierce the side of her neck. She fell onto the Behemoth's head and felt for the wound. She was in slight shock as she felt liquid pouring from the gaping hole.

"Lucinda!" Sora shouted from the ground. "You okay?"

Lucinda found the strength to answer and she stood up.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" She said. After all, it didn't hurt that bad. She wiped the blood off her hand onto her pants and she picked up the Starshooter, continuing the attack. She could hear Sora trying to find his way up onto the Behemoth as he rushed around on the ground. Lucinda, out of slight fright, wanted to wait for him. But the Behemoth was preparing for another attack as its horns started to glow. "Oh no; NO!" Lucinda growled, and she reared her sword back and diced the horn.

However, one blow didn't suffice, and the horns continued to glow brighter. Lucinda snarled, and she sliced again, this time, breaking some parts of the horn off.

Still the horns glowed brighter and brighter. Lucinda bared her teeth in frustration, ignoring her throbbing neck, which continued to bleed. She roared and lashed out her sword in fury continuously striking the beast's horn, shards of it flying here and there until finally-

It shattered.

The Behemoth stopped in its tracks and the glow in its tusks faded quickly. Lucinda watched as the creature stood still for a split second then, it disappeared, leaving her to fall to the ground.

"Eh! Lucinda!" Stitch cried, and he galloped to where she was falling, jumping into the air and catching her. Lucinda saw him and was a bit surprised.

"Stitch?"

The two hovered in the air for a second, then they fell to the ground, Stitch still holding

Lucinda. He landed perfectly on his feet, keeping a firm grasp on the princess.

"hehe, ichibijiba." He chattered, letting Lucinda down. She smiled at Stitch and she stood up, hearing Sora Donald and Goofy rush to them.

"Lucinda!" Donald squawked, "great job! You really _do_ have Riku's fighting talent!" He grinned. Lucinda blushed as Sora smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That was awesome! You-"

Sora stopped as he felt something strange on Lucinda's shoulder. He brought his hand back and looked on his palm.

"Man, you're bleeding!" He said, rushing to her side to look at her neck.

"Oh, this?" Lucinda asked, "It's not that bad."

"I wouldn't say that." Goofy said, looking at the wound.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. As long as it's not another burn." She said. Sora looked at her seriously.

"We're going back to Traverse Town so Aerith can heal you. But first, I need to lock the keyhole." He said. Lucinda looked at him nervously and she touched the wound. Now she knew what they meant. She could feel it was much larger than she originally thought, as her shoulder was now soaked in blood.

Lucinda pressed the button on her bracelet and it glowed as it sent Stitch back home to Hawaii. Lucinda looked around to see Sora, Donald and Goofy were approaching the Keyhole, and just as Sora was about to take out his keyblade-

"Sora. You did it."

_**XXXX**_

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Lucinda walked out of the Dark Depths to find Leon, Yuffie and

Aerith with Trigger out in the Grand Hall.

"Leon!" Sora smiled, and he dashed for his mentor. Leon smirked.

"See? I told you that waiting to come here the first time around was a good idea. Remember?" He asked. Sora gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you were right." He said.

'What the crap is this?!' Sora heard Trigger shout as he jumped onto Lucinda's shoulder and took a look at her neck. 'I swear, where is that blue rat?'

"I'm fine, Trigger." Lucinda sternly told him. Leon's eyes widened.

"Lucinda? Were you… In there?" He asked, walking up to her, pointing to the portal. Lucinda looked at him, smiling.

"Yup! I took him on and I whooped him good!" She said, motioning her hand in an uppercut fashion. Aerith walked to her.

"You fought the Behemoth?"

"Atta girl, Lucy!" Yuffie cheered, rushing to Lucinda and taking her hands, doing a little dance. Lucinda laughed as Trigger held on to her shoulder as she and Yuffie went round and round. Once they stopped, Aerith got closer to Lucinda and she sighed, looking at Lucinda's wound.

"Oh, princess." She groaned. Lucinda looked at her, smirking in guilt. "Can't you come out of _anything _without getting hurt just _once_?" She asked. Lucinda giggled and shrugged.

"You're asking the wrong person." She said. Aerith shook her head and walked to

Lucinda, placing her hands near her wound as Trigger scooted to her other shoulder as the healing process began.

"Shall I make this a visible scar, too, your majesty?" She asked. Lucinda thought about it.

"Hmm… Nah. I've got enough scratches and crap. I can deal without this one. Besides, it's just gonna make Trigger mad every time he sees it." She said, looking at Trigger, who was severely peeved. She looked over at the others, who smiled at her. Leon shook his head, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Lucinda had changed just a bit since childhood.

"Sora. You're getting ready to lock the keyhole, right?" Leon asked. Sora returned his attention to the Gunblade master.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" He nodded. "So… Any word on this Door to Darkness?"

"Only that it's the Heartless' stronghold. It's gonna be dangerous there."

"But… Once we defeat Ansem, the worlds that were taken by the Heartless will return, right?"

"Right. Even your islands."

Sora grinned and giggled happily, but he saw that the others, save Donald, Goofy, Lucinda and Trigger, became somber. Sora became worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Yuffie sighed.

"Well…See… Once the Door to Darkness is closed, the worlds will become separated again. Their boundaries will rise again, closing any means of going to other worlds." She

said. Sora was taken back.

"… So… I can't see you guys again?" He asked, but he got no answer from the sad team.

Lucinda thought of something.

"Wait! You mean… If I stay here, I won't be able to see Riku again when he goes back to the islands?" She asked. Leon nodded. "And if I go to live on Sora's islands… I'll never be able to come home?" She asked. Leon looked at her, still serious.

"I'm afraid so, Lucinda."

Lucinda looked positively horrified. She looked at Trigger, who seemed equally worried. She sighed and looked to the ground as Aerith finished her healing.

"Lucinda." She said. Lucinda looked up at the healer. "If I were you, I'd go with Riku."

"Really?" Lucinda asked. Aerith nodded.

"Yes. This world… I don't know if it will ever be able to support you again or not. But going to the islands will give you something new, and you can be with Riku and Kairi and your family."

Lucinda thought about it. She could hardly bear to even think about leaving the castle again, let alone leaving it permanently. She sighed and shook her head.

"I can't decide."

"You're gonna have to." Leon said.

"I know. But… Not now." She said. Leon sighed and looked to Sora.

"Well. You'd best go and seal that keyhole. We don't have much time to defeat Ansem."

Sora nodded and he looked to Donald and Goofy, then to Lucinda and Trigger.

"Come on. Let's go do this." He said, motioning for them to follow him. Trigger jumped off Lucinda's shoulder and the five of them walked back into the Dark Depths.

They approached the Keyhole, which was inside a symbol shaped like the Heartless insignia. Lucinda and Trigger looked at it, having not seen anything like it. Sora looked back at them and smiled.

"Don't blink." He grinned, and he swung out his keyblade, pointing it at the Keyhole.

Instantaneously, light formed around the Keyblade's tip as stars circled the rod. Lucinda watched in awe as a beam of light shot from the Keyblade's tip into the Keyhole. It connected for a few seconds, until a faint _click_ was heard, like something being locked.

Afterwards, the emblem began to erode away into pieces of light, bit by bit. Lucinda and

Trigger continued to watch until it was completely gone.

"Wow…" Lucinda whispered. Trigger too was taken back by the show. He continued to look at the wall even as the emblem had disappeared and Sora, Donald and Goofy began to walk away, Sora looked back to see the two looking at the swirling wall and he smiled.

"Are you guys coming?" He called. Lucinda and Trigger jumped and turned around to see Sora. Lucinda blushed.

"…Sorry."

"Ah," Sora groaned, "It's okay. I understand. That was probably an experience for ya." Lucinda nodded.

"It was. I hope that stops the Heartless from entering this world." She said.

"It will." Sora said. "But there's still the case of the remaining Heartless. They'll continue to be a problem for some time." He explained. Lucinda nodded and watched Sora turn to leave

She looked at Trigger and they both looked back at the wall where the Keyhole had been. Lucinda sighed and she slowly turned away, leaving the wall with Trigger by her side.

XXXX

"Sora! You did it!"

Alice came running up to Sora as he and the others entered the Castle Chapel. The boy grinned as the girl rushed to him and hugged him around the waist, standing on her tiptoes. Sora laughed and he hugged her back as the other princesses surrounded him and his team.

"Good job, Sora." Jasmine said happily. Alice backed away from Sora so he could talk.

"Thanks. It was pretty easy. Lucinda actually dealt the final blow." He said, pointing to Lucinda behind him with his thumb. Lucinda blushed and smiled, feeling Trigger nudge her with his elbow.

"Sora." Called Aurora. Sora looked at the blond princess as she showed seriousness. "We can sense Ansem far away. He's been enveloped in great darkness."

"Where is he?" Sora asked, not noticing Lucinda's depression at the moment of her uncle's name being mentioned.

"He's hidden far in the galaxy, in a world-"

"Steeped in darkness and chaos." Everyone looked at Lucinda as she spoke. Her head was turned down, facing the floor. Sora looked at her sympathetically as she brought a hand up to wipe her eyes. "This is so stupid. Why…"

"You're not stupid. You're just showing your feelings." Donald said, taking Lucinda's

hand. She looked at the duck, full of agitation.

"I mean Ansem. Why is he doing all this? This whole thing is so stupid, I want to know what changed him."

"The darkness changed him." Cinderella said. Lucinda looked up at her in slight fear.

"The darkness can overtake anyone. You should know that better than any of us, miss."

Lucinda looked up at the princess and felt defeated. She brought a hand to her chest and sighed, thinking about Ansem. She felt ridiculous; but they were right. It had never occurred to her that Ansem could ever be taken over while she always knew that the darkness could overpower anyone. She groaned, shaking her head.

"I'm such an idiot." She growled. Sora looked at her with sympathy as Trigger gazed up at her sadly. The room was quiet for a moment as Lucinda gathered her thoughts. Once she gave off another sigh and shook her head, she gave a sarcastic smile. "Well. What can ya do? Guess all I can do is go and beat some sense into the booger-butt."

"That's the spirit!" Sora said, clapping a hand on Lucinda's shoulder. The princess looked at him weakly as Donald and Goofy praised her too. The princesses smiled nervously at

Lucinda, as did Trigger, but a moment later, Snow White approached Lucinda.

"And to help you in your journey, we decided to give you this." She said. She took Lucinda's hand and placed something in it, and she closed Lucinda's fingers. Lucinda looked at the princesses and opened her hand as Sora, Donald and Goofy looked in her palm. Trigger hopped up on her shoulder to see what it was as Sora shrieked.

"Awesome!" He yelled. Lucinda looked at him. She didn't know what he was so happy about. It was just a red orb, a tiny little gem.

"Huh… Wh… What is it?" She asked cautiously. Sora, Donald and Goofy all three pointed to Lucinda's palm, saying in unison:

"It's a summon gem!"

"…A summon gem?" She asked, her voice full of uncertainty.

"Yeah! They're the spirits of those whose worlds have been consumed by the Heartless, but instead of dying or turning into Heartless, they turned into gems that can be used to summon them into battle!"

"Like Stitch?" Lucinda asked.

"Mmh… Sort of." Donald said, giving a shrug. Sora put his hands on his hips.

"Guess this means we're heading back to Traverse Town. We need the Fairy Godmother to activate the gem if you wanna use it. But that's okay. We gotta go and stock up anyway." He said.

"But before you go Sora," Aurora said, catching the boy's attention, "We've decided to grant you a gift too." Sora faced the princesses as they each closed their eyes. Sora's and Donald's bodies began to glow a vivid red for a few moments. Once it subsided, the princesses opened their eyes.

"We've upgraded your fire magic. We hope it will help you on your quest." Alice said. Sora and Donald grinned.

"Wow! Thanks!" Sora said. The princesses nodded a 'welcome' and Sora looked at his hands.

"Sora. You'd best be on your way." Cinderella said. "Ansem won't wait for long." She spoke. Sora looked at her and the others and became serious.

"You're right. I wish I could stay longer."

"We'll be fine. There are no Heartless here, so it's safe." Jasmine smiled.

"Yeah. Be safe!" Sora said, turning to leave. The princesses nodded again and waved good-bye to Sora and the others. Lucinda looked at the princesses as she turned and felt strange. They were more princess-like than her. Lucinda sighed, wishing one day she could return to the days of being prim and proper.


	32. revelations

Hey, let's go check on Beast and Belle real quick." Goofy suggested as the team entered the Main Hall. Sora nodded.

"Yeah. Let's do that. Beast'll probably want to know that we beat the Heartless and sealed the Keyhole. And Belle might want to know that the princesses are okay too,"

They walked through the library and the maze of bookcases as they approached the stairwell.

"Hey." A gentle voice called to them. It was Aerith.

"Hey there!" Sora said, waving. Aerith smiled as Yuffie appeared behind her.

"We've already told Beast and Belle about the situation. They're glad to hear you guys are okay." The ninja said.

"I'm glad to hear Beast cares about us!" Sora joked, slightly yelling so Beast could hear. He looked back at Aerith as she giggled

"So. What are you guys going to do next?" She asked.

"We gotta go after Ansem, but first we need to restock. I may have to train a bit before going too."

"That may be best." Came another voice.

Leon stepped from behind a bookcase and approached the group, his hands in his pockets.

"You need to keep your senses sharp. You're going against something and someone that's incredibly dangerous." He said. Sora nodded. Lucinda tried to swallow her depression.

"Here, you guys," Aerith said, "I have something for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out several pieces of paper. "Here. They're more of Ansem's reports." Sora took them and scanned them over, but then he turned around, smiling, and handed them to Lucinda.

"What?" She asked. Sora pushed them her way.

"They're yours." He said with a grin. Lucinda looked at him unsurely, but she finally smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Sora." Leon said seriously. The Keyblade Master turned his way. "Read them."

Sora and Lucinda looked at Leon with confusion, but Sora looked back at Lucinda and shrugged as he smirked. Lucinda then held out the reports and Sora took them warily. He opened the folded papers and began to read them with Goofy leering over his shoulder. Lucinda picked up Donald so he could get a better look.

Lucinda knew each of the four reports by heart…

Except for the last one…

_"Just as people have hearts, so do worlds… The Heartless desire those hearts… Born out of the darkness in peoples hearts… Is the core of the world's heart the world of the Heartless?… I will pursue the answer there and become all knowing…"_

Lucinda couldn't believe what she was hearing. As Sora read the report out loud, she began to tremble, as did Trigger. Her fists clenched in agony and her eyes welled. Her heart felt heavy and her stomach became stone.

She could even hear his voice. That calm, deep tone of endless confidence.

Sora was speaking, but Lucinda heard only Ansem.

_"…My path is set. I shall seek out the wielder of the Keyblade, and the princesses. My body is too frail for such a journey, but I must do this. I will cast it off and plunge into the depths of darkness."_

Sora finished reading and he looked at Leon, his eyes wide. Leon looked somber as he looked at Sora. Aerith's concern, however, was on Lucinda and Trigger.

"You understand what this means. Don't you?" She asked. Lucinda looked at Aerith.

"N… No." Lucinda said. Trigger faced the floor, unable to face anyone over the shame of his guardian.

"…It was Ansem that brought the siege upon us."

Lucinda stared at Aerith and Trigger's head snapped to face the healer. Lucinda began to hyperventilate as she brought her hands to her thumping chest.

"No!" Lucinda cried, shaking her head wildly.

'You lie.' Trigger choked. Aerith looked as though she would cry.

"No. It's no lie. I'm sorry." She whispered. Leon put a hand on her shoulder.

"As Ansem experimented with the darkness, it corrupted him. It took him piece by piece, until his heart became black." Leon looked at Lucinda. The princess could feel the rays in his eyes cut through her soul.

She knew what he was thinking.

He was thinking about that little princess who'd stuck by Ansem's side as he experimented with the darkness; how she aided him in his studies, how she carried a shadow Heartless with her everywhere she went, calling it her friend. That little girl who adored the Heartless, that little girl who knew nearly all weaknesses of the heart.

She gulped and felt feverish.

"Leon… It's not my fault… I just… I didn't know he was going to do this, I swear! I-"

"Lucinda." Leon said, approaching her in sudden concern. Lucinda stopped talking. "I'm not accusing you of anything." He assured her. Lucinda looked at him warily, shaking in her shoes.

"I didn't know he was going to destroy everything… I didn't know he was evil." He said, her voice breaking with grief. Trigger looked at her, the same feelings of sorrow mixing within him. Tears began to fall from Lucinda's face as she looked to the floor. She didn't hear the footsteps that approached her just then.

At that moment, arms wrapped around her. Lucinda jumped and choked as she felt Sora's soft, spiky hair against her cheek. Lucinda trembled as she looked at the side of his head. She felt his chin resting on her shoulder.

Leon and the others watched in surprise as Sora tightened his hug on Lucinda.

"It's okay." Sora whispered into her ear. He leaned away from her and with his blue eyes, he stared into those of Lucinda's fire-red eyes.

It was like rain cleansing a drought through their eyes. And with one simple word, Sora helped Lucinda release everything that had been pent up through those past moments, from the revelation of the reports, to the shocking news that Ansem had been the one to direct the siege on Lucinda's home.

"…Cry."

Lucinda's lower lip began to quiver and tears started to rain from her eyes. She broke out into sobs and threw her arms around Sora's neck. Sora responded with another tight hug as he comforted the princess.

Leon, Aerith and Yuffie watched, the three in slight shock of everything.

Trigger, who was still on Lucinda's shoulder, ran his hand through her hair as he battled with his emotions as well.

Above them, on the upper level of the library, Belle and Beast watched. Belle felt sympathy for Lucinda. Nearly half a year earlier, she had been separated from her father who had been captured by Beast. He was ill; so she took his place as Beast's prisoner. As Beast dragged Belle's father, Maurice, out of the tower, he didn't allow them even one moment to say good-bye. She knew Lucinda had been separated from someone important, and she knew how heart-wrenching that felt.

Sora ran his hand across Lucinda's back soothingly. He knew if Riku were here, the boy would have his head… But someone needed to give Lucinda comfort, and if no one else was going to do it, then by God, he wasn't going to let her grieve alone.****

**_XXXX_**

After Lucinda calmed down and thanked Sora, the group continued to exchange information.

"You know. I just don't get it." Yuffie said, placing her hands on her hips. "What's so great about the darkness? First, Maleficent gives into it, now Ansem, of all people." She griped. Leon looked at the ninja.

"It can enslave anyone Yuffie." Leon said. "If anyone has just one bit of darkness in their hearts, if can take over in a heartbeat."

Everyone stared at Leon as he cleared his throat.

"No pun intended."

'Wait!' Trigger suddenly cried as he remained on Lucinda's shoulder. 'You mean Ansem was enslaved?'

"That's the technical term." Leon said, eyeing the Shadow.

'But… Does that mean that Ansem's under the _darkness's _influence? Y'know, like Riku was under Maleficent's power? Is he acting on his will, or the Darkness's?'

Lucinda looked at Trigger and she smiled, seeing a beacon of light. She looked at Leon.

"Do you think it's possible?" Aerith asked the Gunblader, who closed his eyes in contemplation. Sora, Donald, and goofy were equally interested.

"Wow, Great thinking Trigger!" Goofy exclaimed, admiring the Shadow's hypothesis.

"Hmm…" Leon groaned. He shook his head. "I can't say."

The others sighed in defeat.

"I'd say, go and fight him. Defeat him. Maybe the Keyblade can help him, if he _is _being controlled."

"You can't think of any other way?" Donald asked. Leon looked at him, annoyed.

"If I could I'd tell you, wouldn't I?" He growled. Sora chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. Like you said, I'm sure the Keyblade can help him."

"Right." Leon nodded. "Just be careful. Fighting Ansem's gonna be tough. He's a stubborn ass; and with the darkness by his side, he's gonna be nearly invincible."

Sora nodded. He clenched his fists and sighed.

"Then I guess… We should be on our way. If we're gonna get some training in, we'd best do it while we've got the time." He said, looking at his team. Goofy and Donald nodded too and they approached Sora. Leon looked at Lucinda, who was still a little dormant after her episode.

"Are you gonna be all right, Lucinda?" He asked, catching her attention. "You're sure you want to go through with this battle?"

It took Lucinda a minute, but she answered.

"Yes. I want to see Riku." She said quietly.

"What about Ansem?" Goofy asked. Lucinda shook her head.

"I dunno. After listening to that report and what Ansem did… I don't even want to look at him."

"Just remember, Lucinda," Aerith said, "Remember when the siege took place? Ansem wasn't helping the Heartless. He was helping-"

"Me and Trigger…"

"That's right." Aerith smiled, " He was helping you two get to safety, you were his top priority". Lucinda looked to the marble floor, fidgeting. She looked at Trigger, who looked at her, seeming lost. He sighed.

'I got nothin'.' He said. 'I don't understand a lick of any of this.' He grunted. Lucinda smiled at him.

"That makes two of us."

"Well, you'd best be on your way." Leon said as he stood straight from leaning on a bookcase.

"Yeah. Lots of stuff to do." Sora grinned.

"Sora."

Sora turned to find Beast and Belle walking down to the lower level. The horned creature tromped up to Sora.

"Be careful. And thank you… For your help." He growled. Belle nodded in approval as she intertwined her arm with Beast's.

"No problem. It was our pleasure!" Sora said, giving a thumbs up. Belle smiled.

You're very brave. All of you."

"Thanks." Sora said. He then turned to his team as Lucinda and Trigger joined the group. "We ready?" He asked. They each responded with a nod. Sora then turned to the others. "See ya'll later!" He said, waving to Leon and the team. Aerith smiled as she and Leon waved good-bye.

As Sora and company left, Leon looked at Aerith with a sly smile on his face.

"'Ya'll'?" He asked. Aerith giggled.

"He's been spending too much time with Cid!"****

**_XXXX_**

"Finally! Civilization!" Donald cheered as the team arrived in Traverse Town. Sora landed the ship and they climbed out, preparing to stock on supplies and whatnot.

"First, let's get that summon gem of yours unlocked." Sora said.

"Well, then," Donald huffed, "Goofy and I will go get supplies. Let's make our trips as swift as possible from now on until we defeat Ansem!"

"Yup. I'm with Donald." Trigger said. Sora smiled.

"'Kay. Goofy, you and Donald go and stock up, here's our munny, **_don't waste it_**." Sora growled as he gave his partners his munny satchel. As Sora turned to leave with Lucinda and Trigger, Donald rolled his eyes and imitated Sora.

_"Don't waste it, I'm a cactus-head! _Feh. Who needs him bossin' us around? We're older than he is!"****

**_XXXX_**

Sora showed Lucinda and Trigger to the house that harbored Merlin the Wizard and the Fairy Godmother. After escorting her across the moving platforms on the water, he showed her inside the large, oddly-shaped house.

"Hellooo?" Sora called out once entering.

"For Heaven's sakes, boy, you know we're here! No need to shout!"

Sora laughed as Lucinda and Trigger saw a tall wizard on a platform, sitting at a round table with a cup of tea in his hand. He looked quite perturbed.

"Heya Merlin!" Sora said, waving his hand.

"Hello, Sora!" Sora turned around to find the Fairy Godmother standing at the doorway. "So glad to see you're safe!" She sighed.

"Thanks. Remember that girl I told you about? Lucinda?" He asked, taking Lucinda's hand and showing her inside. "This is her." He said. Merlin showed interest and he stood up.

"Well, now, salutations!" He said jubilantly, walking to the girl and taking her hand to shake it. Lucinda seemed a little weirded-out. "It's an honor to meet the niece of Ansem!" He said, shaking Lucinda's hand a little violently. "I suppose you- Dear Lord!" He exclaimed, seeing Trigger on Lucinda's shoulder. "There's a Heartless in my house!" He shrieked, and as he rummaged his wand out of his robe, Sora rushed in front of Lucinda as the girl retrieved Trigger from her shoulder.

"No, Merlin, it's alright! He's safe! He's not dangerous!" Sora yelled as Merlin began to point the wand. "It's okay!" He said. Merlin looked at Sora, then at Lucinda, who was holding Trigger close to her chest.

"…A 'safe' Heartless? Sora? What are you talking about?"

"This is Trigger. He's a half-hearted Shadow, he's not evil, he's my best friend!" Lucinda said with fright. Merlin became befuddled.

"You don't say…" He said, walking up to Lucinda to get a better look at Trigger. "Well, heheh, I guess you're right. Hello, there!" He said as he finally sensed Trigger's heart. Trigger stared at Merlin with a sense of fright and anger as Lucinda slowly let him climb back up on her shoulder.

"So, Sora." Fairy Godmother said, catching his attention, "What brings you back here so soon?"

"We have another summon gem." He said.

"So soon? Why just yesterday we freed that poor dragon. Has he aided you in combat yet?"

"Not yet, but we were wondering if you could release this one too."

"Well, of course, my dear! I'd be delighted!" She beamed, and she materialized her wand as Lucinda fished the summon gem out of her pocket.

Lucinda held out the gem and Fairy Godmother looked at it, and her eyes widened.

"Well I'll be… Merlin! Look at this!" She called the Wizard to her as Lucinda continued to hold out the gem.

Merlin approached the group and he adjusted his glasses as he stared at the gem.

"My word! What a phenomenon!" He jubilantly said, examining the orb.

"What is it?" Lucinda asked as Sora watched the two magical elders. Fairy Godmother smiled at the teenagers.

"This summon gem is harboring _two_ spirits!" She bubbled.

"No way!" Sora cried.

"Yes indeed." Merlin said.

"But how?" Sora inquired.

"Well, I'm guessing that when the darkness took over their world, not only was their will to survive invincible, but their friendship was so strong, they banded together so they could remain by each other's side and fight the darkness as one." Fairy Godmother explained. Lucinda brought the summon gem to her to examine it. She looked at Trigger and smiled. She then pushed the gem back out so Fairy Godmother could unlock it. "Now, let's free these poor creatures. Bibbity-Bobbity-BOO!"

She recited a spell and pointed her want at the gem, which shone brightly. Afterwards, Fairy Godmother dismissed her wand.

"There, now. They're set."

"… How do I release them?" Lucinda asked with slight annoyance.

"Just call on them with your heart, and their spirits will come and aid you. Go on and try it! Let us see these noble creatures." She smiled. Lucinda looked at her unsurely, but she looked at the gem. Closing her eyes, she focused all she could on releasing the prisoners from the gem.

With a bright flash of light and a bolt of power, two animals appeared in the room.

"Oh, my!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

One was a dog. A young hound dog about a year old. Brown with large droopy ears. The other was a red fox, also about a year old. He was lively looking and had a beautiful thick tail.

"Wow…" Lucinda said as she looked at the fine animals.

'Amazing.' Trigger said. Fairy Godmother stooped down to look at the creatures.

"Well, hello! What are your names?" She asked. The dog panted and barked happily. "Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you! And you? She asked the fox, who vocalled a strange sound. "That's a lovely name!" Fairy Godmother stood up and looked at Lucinda, Trigger and Sora. "This," She said, pointing to the hound dog, "Is Copper. And this," She said, pointing to the fox, "Is Tod."

Lucinda kneeled down and looked at the animals.

"Copper and Tod…"

She looked at Copper, who panted happily in her face. His stickly tail swinging back and forth. She placed a hand on his head and scratched his noggin. She then turned her attention to the Tod, who seemed to smile up at her.

"Fine, strong allies" Fairy Godmother beamed. Lucinda smiled and looked at both animals.

"Will you help us?" She asked them. Tod smiled even bigger at her as Copped barked exuberantly. Lucinda grinned and she hugged the animals. "Thank you." She said softly.

Standing up, Lucinda displayed her summon gem and dismissed Copper and Tod. They disappeared into the gem in a split second.

"Lucinda/" Sora said, walking up to Lucinda. "I think you're ready for some training."

Lucinda nodded.

"I _am_ ready."

'Me too.' Trigger said, looking prepared for battle. Merlin looked at the two.

"Sora, I think you have some fine partners." He said, complimenting Lucinda and Trigger. Lucinda smiled at Merlin and Sora beamed at the princess and the Shadow.

"Yup. You're right."

**_XXXX_**

"Hey, guys!" Sora called out to Donald and Goofy as they all met in the First District Square. They huddled together and they were passed out their stocks.

Once everyone had several Hi-potions and Ethers, they prepared to leave.

They entered the Gummi ship and Sora started the engine.

"Sora! Sora wait!"

Chip and Dale came rushing up onto the dashboard as they were about to fly off.

"What is it, fellas?" Sora asked.

"You said you wanted to train before you fought Ansem right?" Chip asked.

"Well you just might have your chance!" Dale proclaimed.

"Really?" Sora asked, getting closer to the robed rodents.

"Yeah! There's a new tournament at the Coliseum! This one's HUGE! And there are a few new individual opponents to fight!"

"Yes!" Sora cheered. He looked back at his friends.

"Here's our chance! Wanna get some training in before our big rumble?"

"You bet!" Goofy said.

"Bring 'em on!" Donald cheered. Lucinda looked at Trigger, then at Sora.

"Let's do it!" She said. Sora grinned and looked at the chipmunks.

"Thanks a ton, guys!" He said.

"No problem, Sora!" They said at the same time, saluting the Keyblade Master. They then scurried away. Sora giggled and he pushed on the gas, flying towards their next destination: The Olympus Coliseum.

**_XXXX_**

Sora pushed open the gates and Lucinda and Trigger were introduced to a new world.

The Olympus Coliseum was huge. Two gigantic statues of warriors were at the entrance to greet anyone who decided to play their hand in the Coliseum's difficult battles.

"Great, isn't it?" Sora asked Lucinda.

'It's enormous.' Trigger said, looking around as Lucinda stared in awe at the stone building.

They entered the lobby where a satyr stood, looking over a clipboard.

"Hey, Phil!" Goofy greeted the fat man. He turned to face the team.

"Hey, where've you lunk-heads been?" He asked, putting his thick, hairy arms on his hips, "I sent you the message for the cup last night, I expected you here earlier this morning!"

"Sorry, Phil. We had business." Sora said. Lucinda looked over Sora's shoulder to get a look at Phil. He was short and squat, with a pot belly that hung like a sack of nails. He turned and saw Lucinda and he had to do a double take.

"Well!" He exclaimed, and he bolted to the princess's side, taking her hand. "Greetings to the Coliseum, Ma'am. I expect you came to see the Great Hercules, or even better, heheh, his trainer?" He said, kissing Lucinda's hand. Lucinda brought her free hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Actually sir, I'm here to fight with Sora." She said as Phil repeatedly kissed her hand. He immediatlely halted as he heard her explanation.

"Huh!" He he gasped. He looked at Sora. "She's kidding. Tell me she's kidding- She's not kidding is she?"

"Nope." Sora smiled. Phil looked at Sora, quite bummed and he sighed.

"Ahh... All right. So, you're here to fight. Which cup're ya going for?" He asked, walking to a bulletin board.

"The new one." Sora said. Phil whipped around.

"The Hades Cup! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, kid, this ain't no kiddie park."

"So?"

"SO... The Hades Cup is 49 matches in length, approximately five hours of fighting with thirty minute breaks every hour and a half. It consists of the worst enemies you could ever come up with, and trust me," He said, eyeing Lucinda, "This ain't no beauty pageant."

"What are you implying!" Lucinda asked, approaching Phil.

"I'm saying that I'm suggesting that Sora leave you out of this fight. And your little Heartless friend too." He said. Lucinda jumped and looked at Trigger. "Yeah, I saw him. But seeing that he's with Sora, I'm guessing he's not a threat."

'No threat my ass.' Trigger snarled. Lucinda hushed him and looked at Phil angrily.

"I need to fight! I need to train!"

"Girlie, if you wanna train, go to a training course. This is for full-fledged fighters, ones who know what they're doing. In turn, I can't let you fight., even if Sora wants you to.

"But-"

"Sorry kid. It's for your own safety. I'm not being prejudiced, I'm not being sexist. I'm just doing what I think is best." He said. "What do you think?" He asked Sora. Sora looked at Lucinda and Trigger, then at Donald and Goofy, who nodded.

"Lucinda," Sora said. "Sorry, but...He's right."

"But-"

"49 matches, Lucinda! You're not ready! I know you took on the Behemoth, but you even came out of that with a bad wound! We'll come back later and fight once you're ready-"

"Later?" Phil asked. Sora looked at him.

"Yeah, later."

"Uhh... Sorry, kid. I already signed you up." He said, pointing to the bulletin board.

"So I withdraw."

"No can do kid. This is the Hades Cup. Which means Hades is in charge. See this pen?" He asked, holding up a red and black skulled pen. "It's a special pen made by Hades himself. Once you're signed up, you can't go back."

"Crap." Sora hissed. He looked at Lucinda and Trigger, who seemed pretty ticked.

"Guys, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"Sora, don't worry about it." Lucinda said, forcing a smile at her friend.

'Yeah, it's not your fault.' Trigger droned. Sora looked at them with a face that was the epitome of guilt and he sighed.

"You should go and get ready." Lucinda whispered, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora nodded and sighed.

"I'll see ya later." He said. He looked around and walked away, Goofy and Donald following.

"Be carful, guys." Lucinda said, giving Goofy and Donald hugs. Goofy accepted his while Donald just felt awkward.

Lucinda watched the trio enter the arena and she she wished them the best, as did Trigger.

'I hope they'll be okay.' He said.

"They will be." Lucinda said. "They better be. I don't know if I can fight Ansem on my own!"

Lucinda stayed there in front of the entrance for several minutes while Phil overlooked his clipboard, and after a quarter of an hour, she decided to leave the cramped lobby.

Outside she looked around. She walked to the center of the enormous, sandy grounds and she looked up into the blue sky, looking at the clouds as they wafted by. She felt Trigger as he shuffled around and look around at the grounds too.

'Hey. Who's that?' Trigger asked. Lucinda looked at him and saw he was pointing to someone near the walls, looking out one of the squared holes./

Long, silver hair cascaded down his back while one, single black wing was folded around his right side. Lucinda looked closer, and realized:

"Sephiroth?" She gasped. Trigger was stunned.

'Oh my God... It can't be!'

"Sephiroth!" Lucinda cried, and she took off towards the winged man. She got closer to him, her heart racing.

Could it be? Could it be the man she once adored? The one who befriended her father and gave her comfort in dark times? She raced to his side, crying his name, as did Trigger.

"Sephiroth!"

'Sephiroth! It's us!' They yelled. The Swordsman remained still as they shouted out his name.

"Sephiroth!" Lucinda nearly sobbed as she approached him, and she spread her arms to hug him

"Sephir-"

A flash of silver and the rustle of feathers erupted in Lucinda's ears as Sephiroth bolted a reversal. He grabbed her vest strap and slammed her against the stone wall, pressing his masamune to her neck as Trigger fell off her shoulder.

'Lucinda!' Trigger screamed, seeing her struggle.

"Ack.. Sephi... gck..." She choked. She tried to look at Sephiroth's face, but everything was happening so fast. What she couldn't see was his devious, calm smile and beautiful, haunting eyes.

"My dear Lucinda. We meet again, my princess."


	33. tutoring

'Sephiroth! Let her go!' Trigger cried as he climbed up Sephiroth's back and onto his shoulder. He tried to coax Sephiroth into letting Lucinda go, but Sephiroth wasn't listening. Trigger placed his clawed hands on Sephiroth's head as he tried to talk sense into the Commander. 'Sephiroth!_** Stop!**_' He screamed, but Sephiroth just called a lethal energy burst that blew Trigger away. Lucinda grunted as she caught the aftershock while she continued to choke.

"Sephiroth..." She gasped. Her vision was becoming blurred. It was just like when Riku had pinned her down with the Keyblade. She gripped Sephiroth's arm tighter and tighter, hoping to stop him, but no avail. He just continued to press the masamune's edge to her throat. "So... Sora!" She gagged. She saw Trigger on the ground, presumably unconscious.

It was Ansem all over again. She couldn't believe she was living shock after shock after shock. First Riku, then Ansem... Now Sephiroth? Her beloved angel?

"It's so good to see you, Lucinda." Sephiroth said. "I see the darkness still has yet to touch your heart. I'm impressed. But what can I say? You never really were one for the darkness."

"I'm not Ansem." Lucinda growled. Sephiroth was taken back.

"Well. I wasn't expecting that. Downsizing your own uncle? That takes guts. Or is it that you're just stupid?"

"Can't say." Lucinda gasped, her eyes tearing. Sephiroth stared at her, smiling. Then he began to chortle.

"As witty as you always were. You haven't changed; even after nine years."

"Let's just say that I still have to catch up with the years."

"Hmm... I see. In that case; why don't I catch you back up with the fate that was intended for you back at the Castle siege?" He suggested, and he reared his sword hand back, and swiftly, he hammered the sword towards Lucinda, ready to strike.

"YAAAGH!"

A scream pierced the air and Sephiroth felt something ram into his ribs. His grip on Lucinda halted and the girl fell to the sandy dunes below. Once she landed, her hand flew to her neck and she gasped for air.

She wasn't bleeding, so her next priority was Trigger. She rushed to her friend and lifted him off the ground.

'Unh... What?' He asked. Lucinda sighed.

"You okay?" She asked.

'Yeah, I'm okay. How...?' He asked. Lucinda then noticed the sounds of a clash that she'd been ignoring. She looked around to find Sephiroth sword fighting with a man in a torn, red cape. Trigger climbed up on Lucinda's shoulder and watched the two fight with the greatest of intensity. bolts of energy radiated from the two warriors as they scrimmaged.

'Who's that?' Trigger asked. Lucinda shook her head.

"I dunno." She said, watching the two men fight.

Sephiroth fought just as he always did, with deadly poise and venomous grace. The other man fought with a mammoth sword, laced with bandages. He fought with sharp and brutal stances, swinging his giant sword with the greatest of ease.

"Yo! Girlie!"

Lucinda turned around to see Phil at the lobby doors. He motioned for her to go to him and she obeyed. With one last glance at the dueling men, she raced to the fat satyr and ran inside the small lobby.

Once inside, Phil closed the doors. Lucinda slid down onto the ground and heaved for air.

She grabbed her neck and rubbed it, leaning against the wall.

"What's your damage?!" Phil screamed at Lucinda, whapping her on the head.

"Approaching Sephiroth? Are you thick in the head!"

"I know Sephiroth." Lucinda snapped at Phil. "He's my... He was my dad's best friend."

"Friend? Sephiroth's only friend is himself. He never lets anyone near him unless you're in a fight with him."

A scream emerged from the Coliseum gates and a rumble erupted from the arena.

"It's a good thing I decided to go and check on ya. If I hadn't, you'd be mincemeat by now." Phil grumped. Lucinda and Trigger looked at the satyr. They looked at each other and Trigger got up and he rushed to Phil, getting in front of him. The bearded man stopped at and looked at the Shadow.

'...Thank y-.' Trigger said. Phil stared at him.

"What do ya want?" He asked, "Git! Shoo!" He yelled, flinging his arms, trying to get rid of the Heartless. Trigger looked at him, then he laughed, putting a hand to his head and looking back at Lucinda.

'Heh... I forgot. Not everyone can hear me.' He said. Lucinda sighed a laugh. Phil looked at her.

"What? Did I miss something!" He asked. Lucinda shook her head.

"No. Trigger just wanted to say 'thanks'." She said. Phil raised an eyebrow.

"'Trigger'? This thing has a name?" He asked, pointing to Trigger with his thumb. Lucinda looked at Phil seriously.

"He's my friend. Don't worry. He's not dangerous. Just don't rub him the wrong way," She smiled. Phil looked around to look at Trigger walk to Lucinda. He sat down next to her and decided to relax. No one was going anywhere, what with both the arena and the coliseum gates being occupied. Trigger looked at Lucinda as Phil shook his head and walked away.

'How's your neck?' He asked. Lucinda looked down at him, smiling.

"Fine. And you? You must be in a lot of pain."

"Ah. I'm fine.' He grunted. Lucinda smiled and rubbed his head fondly. They stayed silent as more battle cries were heard from the gates.

'...Luce?' Trigger said, catching Lucinda's attention. She looked down at him with interest.

"Hmm?" She hummed. Trigger fidgeted and looked at the floor.

'I just wanna say... Thanks.'

"...Why?" Lucinda asked in confusion. Trigger shrugged.

'It's just... You've been defending me so much lately... While you've been trying to defend yourself and Riku... You make sure no one hurts me and... I just want you to know... It really means a lot to me.' He said, looking up at Lucinda with those big, lantern yellow eyes. Lucinda looked down at him and smiled, cooing.

"Ohh... Trigger. You don't have to thank me." She said, leaning down on her side and wrapping her arms around him, bringing him close to her. "You're my best friend. If anyone's gonna try and harm you, I'm gonna stop them." She whispered. "You'd do the same for me, right?" She asked. Trigger looked at her and he got close, placing his head under her chin.

'I'd fight Ansem, Sephiroth and Maleficent at the same time for you.' He whispered. Lucinda smiled and cuddled with Trigger. Phil looked over once or twice to look at the two. He felt some strange churning in the pit of his stomach. It was unusual, seeing a girl and a shadow Heartless curled together. He just shook his head and decided to ignore them.

'I'm sorry about Sephiroth.' Trigger said. Lucinda sighed.

"To tell you the truth... I don't think I'm as surprised as I've been with Riku and Ansem. Remember before the siege? When Sephiroth was acting wierd?"

'Yeah. It was really odd. Maybe... This is the culmination of that.' Trigger sighed. 'It's a shame it had to happen to Sephiroth. If he was on our side, we'd have no problem dealing with the Heartless.'

The sound of the lobby door opening cracked through the small room. Lucinda and Trigger bolted up and Phil jumped violently, nearly dropping his clipboard. Lucinda huddled into a corner fearing that it was Sephiroth entering the room. Phil entered a strange, eclectic battle position, clipboard in hand.

But it was just the cloaked man. Phil slowly relieved himself of his stance and he sighed.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Ya almost gave me a bit of cardiac arrest, there, Strife!" He chuckled. "So, Sephiroth done for?" He asked. The man scoffed.

"Don't get your hopes up. I barely made a dent in him." He said, his voice tainted with frustration. Lucinda recognized that tone. She also recognized the name 'Strife'.

"Cloud?" Lucinda asked. The man looked over at the corner to see Lucinda standing up,

Trigger next to her, "Cloud Strife?" He faced her, his expression calm, empty...

Regretful.

Lucinda smiled.

"Cloud!" She cried. Trigger rushed up to the man.

'It's you!' He said as he and Lucinda ran to him. Cloud looked at the two, and soon he recognized them. His eyes widened.

"Y-Your majesty." He gasped, and quickly, he stooped to one knee and bowed, lowering his head. Lucinda looked at Cloud and she felt awkward. Her hands flew to her chest and rested over her heart as she watched Cloud bow to her.

Phil watched and his mouth hit the floor.

"Majesty? This girl's royalty?!"

"Cloud, get up!" Lucinda said playfully, feeling silly as she took one of Cloud's arms to make him get up. Cloud looked at her, interested in the young girl's presence.

"I didn't realize it was you. Phil just came to me and told me someone was in trouble." He said. Lucinda smiled.

"Thank you, Cloud. You really helped us." She said. Cloud became confused.

"Us?" He asked, and he looked down. "Oh." He said, cracking a smile. " I forgot you there, Trigger.' He said, squatting down. Trigger chuckled, folding his arms.

'I always knew you were a good fighter, Cloud. You've really improved.'

"And I never thought I'd ever converse with a Heartless again." Cloud said, poking

Trigger on his head. Lucinda smiled as the warrior stood up. "I'm glad to see you safe, princess. I've been worried about you all these years." He said somberly. Lucinda looked at Cloud with a sly look.

"Not as worried as you were about Aerith." She said. Cloud felt adrenaline burst through his body.

"Aerith... You... Where is she?" He asked urgently.

"Back home, in Castle Bastion. Her, Leon and Yuffie made it out of the siege in Cid Highwind's ship. They're all fine."

"Are you here with Ansem?" Cloud asked. Lucinda's face darkened. "What? What happened?"

'Ansem happened,' Trigger said, 'He's the reason the siege took place'

"What?" Cloud hissed. Lucinda nodded.

"I'm traveling with someone to go and put a stop to him. He's also the reason that the Heartless are still around."

"You're going to fight Ansem?" Cloud asked intensely. Lucinda nodded.

Cloud had to sit down. Never in a million years did he expect Lucinda to say she was going to wage war with Ansem. It was unheard of.

"He raised you."

"He tried to kill me yesterday." Lucinda said, looking at Cloud with sorrow. Cloud looked at her. Had his red cloak not been in the way of the lower portion of his face, Lucinda could have seen his jaw drop.

"... I'm sorry." Cloud whispered. Lucinda shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's the Darkness. It took him over. I'm kinda of hoping that Sora's Keyblade's might cure him of it."

"Sora... You're fighting with Sora?" He asked. Lucinda nodded. Cloud sighed "Well, then. I have nothing to worry about." He said. Phil guffawed sarcastically.

"Don't count on it!" He barked. Everyone turned to face the man as he wrote on his clipboard. "The girl was expecting to go into the Hades Cup to 'train'! She didn't even give a second thought to the dangers of the tournament." Lucinda glared at Phil as Cloud looked at Lucinda.

"Train? Don't you know how to fight?" He asked seriously. Lucinda looked at him, sighing. She shook her head, giving a guilty smile.

"No. I learned a bit from a friend, and I have a sword... But I'm not skilled. I'm just... capable of... pulling off some moves." She said, shrugging. Cloud looked at her and huffed a quiet laugh.

"Well, I don't know what to say." He said, standing up. Lucinda looked down as he rubbed the back of his head. "... Except... That I _could_ give you some pointers."

Lucinda looked up at Cloud and smiled.

"Really!" She asked excitedly. Cloud smirked.

"Yeah. If you're going against the darkness with Sora, the least I could do is teach you what I know. If you're using a sword, then I'm your man." He said, pointing to his chest. Lucinda grinned and Trigger laughed.

"Oh, Cloud... Thank you... Thank you!" Lucinda said, throwing her arms around Cloud's waist. Cloud was shocked, and he stepped back; but he just looked at Lucinda and smiled.

"Come on. The gates are free now. Sephiroth left. But I'll have to leave soon. I've got a match in the Hades Cup, but once the match is over, I'll come straight back to you." He said, leading Lucinda and Trigger out to the sandy gates.

Phil didn't know what to make of the motley crew. All he could do was sigh, laugh, and shake his head as he went back to scribbling on his clipboard.

_**XXXX**_

"Like this?"

"No, your hands are too close together. Spread them apart, they need to stay separate so they can support the sword. If they stay too close together, your techniques won't be as effective and your aiming won't be accurate."

Cloud began the lesson on sword etiquette. He taught Lucinda the proper way to hold her sword. He then taught her various swing motions, like a horizontal swing, a diagonal swing, and different types of jab motions.

After several tests in her swing motions, he then taught her how to guard with her sword, using it's broad width to deflect attacks. Cloud made sure to go easy on her the first few times, but only because of her inexperience. After several successful blocks, he then raised his power each block test after that.

"See, a guard that's perfectly executed will cause the enemies attack to bounce away from you, giving you an open space to close in on them, see?" He explained, giving Lucinda a bit of a slow-mo demonstration, having her pretend she was the opponent as he portrayed the proper way to counter an attack.

After a few examples, they tried some techniques for real.

Trigger stood on the sidelines, watching intently. Every now and then, Cloud would call him in when he was explaining a technique that didn't involve a weapon. Those techniques were mean to be used in case your weapon had been removed from your hand.

Nearly three hours later, Cloud was called into the lobby to fight in the tournament. He said his temporary good-bye to Lucinda and suggested she and Trigger continue practicing. So she and Trigger studied their hand-to-hand combat. From time to time, Phil would come outside and check on the two. They sparred nearly non-stop for a half an hour, and finally they sat down.

Lucinda laughed as she plopped down on the sand, drenched in sweat. Trigger lay down, heaving happily. He turned his head and found Phil, who shook his head.

"What? Tired already?" He shouted. Lucinda looked at him.

"We've been going at it for a half an hour!" She yelled back. Phil sputtered.

"You rookies can't take the real heat? Then stay behind while your friends do the real work. You've got no place in the final battle." He said, waving his hand at them in a careless manner. Lucinda looked at him, definitely angry.

'Don't listen to him, He doesn't know what he's talking about.' Trigger said. Lucinda sighed and she hunched over, catching her breath.

Doubt began to plague her. Was she good enough to fight? Would she be ready?

She shook her head each time a negative thought entered her mind and she sputtered when she tried to change her thought.

In truth, she looked quite silly.

"Excuse me."

Lucinda and Trigger jumped hearing someone speak to them. They turned and found a tall, muscular man. His red hair curled over his face and he stood there, hands over his hips. They looked at him, befuddled as he grinned at them.

"I couldn't help but notice you two are learning to fight." He said. Lucinda and Trigger scanned him over and looked back up at his face. "Well, if you're looking for a teacher, I'd be more than glad to help!" He bared his white teeth and held out a strong hand. Lucinda, out of courtesy, took his hand and allowed him to help her up. The way he picked her up in a split-second made her feel light as a feather. "The name's Hercules!"

"Thanks, but... We have a teacher." She said, running her black sleeve across her sweaty brow. Hercules smile slowly faded.

"...Oh." He said. "Well... I've never had anyone... Turn me down on a lesson." He said, trying to act positive.

"Oh, no! Nothing personal!" Lucinda said. "It's just, see, our teacher, he went in to fight in the tournament and he should be back soon! See, he's teaching me to swordfight."

"Has he taught you physical combat techniques?" Hercules asked. Lucinda shrugged.

"A few. But see, I'm not planning on fighting with my fists. See, I've got a sword and-"

"It never hurts to try other combat styles."

Lucinda and Trigger turned around to see Cloud behind them, approaching them

"Hey, Cloud!" Hercules said, waving to the swordsman. "So you're the warrior that's been

teaching these two, huh?"

"Yeah." Cloud said. "They learn fast."

"How'd your fight go?" Lucinda asked. Cloud looked at her.

"I lost." He said without flinching. Lucinda felt her heart drop.

"Oh... I'm sorry." She said, but Cloud smirked.

"I lost to Sora."

Lucinda looked up at him.

"What!" She asked. Cloud chuckled.

"See? I may be teaching you, and the moves you're learning are powerful, but there are people out there that know techniques that are even more powerful." He said. Lucinda was in awe. "So you see? It's imperative that you learn and learn fast. 'Cause your fight with Ansem's gonna be rough. And it won't be any old practice session."

"Sora's beaten me once, too." Hercules said. Lucinda turned around to face the man. "If there's anyone you should learn from, it's him."

Lucinda looked at Hercules. She thought about Sora. How could that boy take on these full-fledge warriors?

She thought about her upcoming battle with Ansem.

It was time she took things seriously.

"Hercules?" She said, looking up at the man.

"Yeah?" He asked. Lucinda looked at him, clenching her fists.

"Am I late on that training offer?"

Hercules just smiled.

"Not at all."

_**XXXX**_

Cloud finished his sword techniques with Lucinda before Hercules started his tutorial.

Once Lucinda had performed several successful attacks, Cloud proclaimed her a graduate of 'sword fighting for beginners'.

Then Hercules took the stand as Cloud stood on the sidelines and watched. Hercules taught Lucinda the proper stance for fighting. Once she was ready, he then taught her how to jab, kick, and block attacks. However, Cloud offered to be Lucinda's opponent, since

Hercules was the epitome of invincibility.

_**XXXX**_

"Well done." Hercules said as he, Lucinda, Trigger and Cloud rested on the Coliseum

steps. Lucinda was soaked with perspiration. Cloud was mildly sweating and Hercules was dry as a bone. "You guys did pretty good."

"Well... Lucinda said, "I _did _have some help from a friend."

"Well, in any case, I think you're ready." Hercules said, thumping Lucinda on the back.

"What about Trigger?" Lucinda asked. Cloud looked at the Shadow.

"He's gonna be one mighty pest for Ansem." Cloud said, rubbing Trigger's head. Trigger laughed as they waited for Sora to finish with his fights. Phil had come out on occasion to tell Hercules he was wasting his time, but once the demi-god had heard Lucinda's and Trigger's plight, he sympathized with them and helped them anyway.

Finally, the doors slid open and out came a tired, sweaty Sora. He was exhausted, but happy.

"Lucinda! Come and look!" he said. Lucinda and the others got up and followed Sora into the lobby.

Inside, on a platform, rest a blue, shimmering trophy.

"Check-it-OUT!" Sora cheered, showing off his new pride and joy. Lucinda smiled.

"Congratulations!" She said, patting Sora on the shoulder. Sora wrapped an arm around

Lucinda's shoulder and sighed.

"Yup... She's a beaut... You stink." Sora blurted, looking at Lucinda. Lucinda's mouth

dropped in an angry smile and she stared at Sora, while Trigger whacked the boy on his leg.

"Hey!" Sora shrieked as he jumped, and he and the others laughed. Phil smiled and started to polish the trophy.

"Yeah, our 'junior hero' went through Hades himself to get this baby!" He began to cackle as he rubbed the trophy proudly. Sora looked at Lucinda.

"We... defeated another Behemoth." He said. Lucinda looked at him, a little surprised, but she smiled.

"I shouldn't be surprised. After the incident with the first Behemoth, Ansem sent the others into space. Who knows where the rest landed." She said. Sora smiled at her.

"... Who knows. Maybe we'll see the rest sometime in the future."

"If we do. I'll be ready for them. Me and Trigger both." She said, letting Trigger climb up on her shoulder.

Sora looked at Lucinda. Something had changed about her.

There was hope in her. Not just hope, but confidence. He could tell she was ready to fight for her loved ones.

Which got him to thinking.

"Lucinda?" He asked. Lucinda looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Ahh... I know it's not my place to wonder... But... You really love Riku, don't you?" He smiled. Lucinda looked at him and blushed violently. Cloud caught wind of the conversation and listened. Lucinda smiled and elevated her shoulders.

"...Yeah. I do. Why?"

"Well... It's just... There are people who love one another... But there are only certain kinds of love that can last as steadily and strong as yours and Riku's." He said. Lucinda laughed out loud.

"Steady? No... No way." She giggled. "But strong? If it lasts past this... Then it's definitely strong. But... We haven't really... I don't know... I don't know if Riku loves me the way I love him." She said. A hand then placed itself on her shoulder. Lucinda turned to see Goofy smiling.

"Well, then, a-hyuck! Guess we'll just have to go and find out, huh?"

"Yeah!" Donald said. "Next stop... duhh... Wherever Ansem is!" He squawked, thrusting his wand up into the air. Lucinda laughed as Sora gave Donald a noogie.

Cloud watched happily as Lucinda giggled and Trigger appeared to be quite content.

Hercules leaned against a wall, his arms folded as he watched his mentor, Phil, place the Hades Cup on a nook. Sora turned just in time to see Cloud leave.

"Hey, Cloud!" He shouted, catching the warrior's attention. Cloud stopped and turned around. Sora walked up to him and sighed. "Great fight!"

Lucinda turned to see Cloud and Sora shaking hands. She too walked over to her new mentor.

"I guess you're going to go 'n find Aerith?" She asked. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah. I miss her." He said. Lucinda smiled at him.

"I hope you find her." She said. Cloud smiled back at her. "Thanks for everything Cloud.

You and Herc have been such inspirations, and you've taught me so much. I really think I'm ready to do this." She said. Cloud smiled even bigger and patted Lucinda on the shoulder.

"Just remember to pass on that inspiration to others, princess." Lucinda nodded.

"I will." She said.

'We all will.' Trigger said. Cloud walked over and rubbed Trigger's head.

"Thank you Trigger. Thanks for staying on our side."

'I can't leave. Not after everything the light's done for me." He said, then he shrugged, 'I'm a reject. I can't go back to the darkness, even if I wanted to.' He said.

"Spoken like a true man." Cloud complimented.

After a few more good-byes, Cloud finally left on his way to find Hollow Bastion. Phil allowed Sora, Lucinda, Trigger, Donald and Goofy to rest and stay the night in the coliseum dormitories.

After everyone took a shower and dressed in some night clothes, they met in their room to discuss their next plan of action; and they relived their day with great grandeur.

"Wow! I'd give anything to be taught by Cloud and Hercules at the same time!" Sora said, complimenting Lucinda on her luck of getting two great warriors for trainers. Lucinda smiled and Trigger shook his head.

'Why? You've already beaten both of them!' He said. Sora grinned.

"So," Donald said, laying on his belly as he supported his head with his hands. "What're we doing tomorrow?" He asked. The room went silent as they each knew very well what

everyone else had on their minds.

"We can't let this go on forever." Sora said. "We've got to go tomorrow."

"Gawrsh...Are we ready, Sora?"

"You guys are." Lucinda said. "There's no doubt about that."

'Lucinda and I trained all day, too. We know most of the basics of fighting. I think we can manage.' Trigger said. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy.

"Then... This is it?" He asked. "We're going?"

"I vote on it." Donald said.

"Me too." Goofy added.

"I'm ready." Lucinda said, sitting up.

'Count me in.' Trigger nodded. Sora sighed as he sat up. He looked at his hands, knowing very well the power they were capable of summoning. He became serious and he looked up at his team.

They each brought something to the team, and Sora knew the instant he looked into his friends' prepared expressions:

They were ready.

"... All right. Tomorrow, we fight the Heartless, defeat Ansem, rescue Riku, and close the final Keyhole.

"Tomorrow: We fight."


	34. The End of the World

Lucinda's nerves were shot. Her stomach lurched as she sat in the back of the Gummi ship with Trigger. She fidgeted nervously, biting her lip while she hummed or whined to herself. Trigger often looked up at her, but he decided not to talk to her. She may have been ready to confront her problems, but he knew to draw a line at trying to cheer her up with petty conversation.

They had visited Traverse Town just hours earlier. Everyone visited Kairi one more time before they headed out for the fight.

Kairi was in tears when they left. She held onto Lucinda and Trigger, begging them not to go while she held tightly onto Sora's arm. Sora convinced Kairi that he had to go. If they wanted Riku back, he had to go fight. He told her all she needed to do was keep them in mind, and they'd be safe.

Now here they were, on their way to the End of the World. Sora steered as he fought off enemy ships. Donald and Goofy were nervous as well. Donald used his staff like life support, wringing his feathered hands on its handle. Goofy was slightly curled up in his seat. He appeared to be cold, but his big eyes proved his fear.

But all in all, they remained brave, They continued to approach their goal, keeping their lunches back.

The space continued to change as they went from Traverse Town to their destination. From colorful skies, to swirls, to finally the utmost of black. Sora sighed as he watched the sky change to this eerie, haunting shade. He shivered, feeling anxious. He began to breathe faster as he spotted the world in the distance. He gulped and took a deep breath.

"... We're here." He croaked. Lucinda could have sworn her cerebellum fused at that moment. She looked up, as Donald moaned and Goofy whined. Trigger sighed. He too felt nervous. The last thing he ever wanted to do was fight his guardian, but they had no other choice.

They watched as a circular, purple globe came into view. Surrounded by stygian clouds and an aura of darkness, it was plenty menacing looking.

With wishes that he could turn back, Sora flew into the planet's atmosphere.

"Stay alert, guys. We're in enemy territory now." Sora warned his team. They each took out their weapons and prepared for the worst.

Which came immediately.

The Gummi ship was slammed instantly with massive force. everyone cried out in shock as those who weren't buckled up flew out of their seat. Lucinda rolled about in the back of the ship as Sora cussed out loud while he tried to pilot the ship through the bursts of energy that emitted from the planet's defensive atmosphere, He steered the Gummi as best he could as it was tossed and turned about. Sora looked around, trying to find somewhere to land.

All he could find was a nook outside a cave. He thrust the steering wheel left and directed the aircraft towards the outcropping. Their ship rumbled and lurched violently as everyone tried to stay in one place. Lucinda held onto Trigger as she screamed.

"Sora! Do something!" Donald shrieked as he tried not to vomit.

"Darnit Donald, I'm trying!" Sora screamed. He neared the cave, and soon, the gusts died down. The ship became cooperative and the flight progressed as it smoothed out. Sora landed the ship and everyone groaned what seemed to be at the same time.

"Uh, Sora..." Goofy said.

"Yeah, Goofy?" Sora replied.

"Ya might wanna open the cockpit."

"Hold on, Goofy, I wanna wait and make sure the coast is clear. "

"Uhh... Sora..."

"Hold on Goofy."

"BLOORGH!"

Everyone's hair stood on end as they heard Donald vomit.

"Ohh... my." Lucinda said, trying not to sound offensive to Donald in his weak state. But since Donald couldn't hear Trigger, the Shadow said what was on his mind.

'I didn't know ducks ate carrots.'

"You're a jerk!" Lucinda shrieked at her best friend, who just laughed.

"Hey!" Donald moaned, looking back at the princess.

"Oh, no, no, no! Not you! I was talking to Trigger!" She said, hitting the Shadow on the head. Trigger chuckled playfully and Sora finally opened the cockpit. One by one they filed out of the ship. Sora gave Donald a potion to help his ill state and they traveled through the tiny, narrow cave, leaving Chip and Dale to gripe over Donald's pile of sick.

They neared the mouth of the cave and looked out upon the world.

Plain and simple, it was a ravaged hell. Snow covered islets sprinkled the clear, water-like ground. In the distance, spires of rock marked the doorway to where they needed to go next. A swirling, ivory gate that lay what seemed like an eternity away.

Lucinda looked around. If this weren't the Heartless' home, it would almost be beautiful.

And...

Could this really be where Ansem had spent the past nine years?

The team looked out upon the wreckage and they prepared themselves.

"Gawrsh..." Goofy said, "Is this really what's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" He asked. Sora stuck out his chest.

"Those worlds will be restored once we defeat Ansem, right?" He asked. Goofy and Donald nodded.

"Yup! I'm sure that's what'll happen!" Goofy said. Lucinda stood next to Sora, her hands to her stomach. Sora smiled at her.

"You ready?" He asked. "There's no turning back now." He said. Lucinda gave a weak, anxious smile.

"Why even ask me that when I can't go back?" She asked. Sora shrugged.

"Heh... I dunno... I guess I'm just stupid." He grinned. Lucinda giggled.

"Maybe."

"Hey, you're not supposed to agree with me!" Sora said as Lucinda summoned her sword.

"Sorry..." She said. She looked out to the world and sighed. "We've got work to do." She said monotonously. Sora became serious, knowing she was right. He materialized his Keyblade and the others took out their weapons.

"This is it, guys. Let's go." Sora said. And they walked off of the stone ground and onto the firm water.

But once they set foot on the foreign territory, Goofy screamed as he sighted a mammoth, black energy orb descending upon them. The team tried to outrun it, but it was no use. They got slammed by it.

Instead of being injured, the orb held another dimension, which the quintet was thrust into immediately.

Once they came to, they realized they were surrounded. Human-like Heartless floated past them, quick as light. They looked like a half-breed of angels and demons, swords in hand.

"Lucinda?" Sora squeaked, "Wh-Wh-What are these?" Lucinda looked at the Heartless and was at an utter loss.

"I-I don't know... I've never seen these things before! She said, but high above them, she spotted what appeared to be a lantern. It was rather large, and angelic wings sprouted from the sides. "But I know those!" She said, pointing to the lantern Heartless.

"Angel Stars! They're one of Ansem's more powerful Heartless!"

Sora looked up at the Angel Stars and concentrated. They began to descend as the black Heartless circled the group, their tails whipping behind them. The team brandished their weapons and immediately they rushed into battle.

Sora jumped into the air and sliced his Keyblade into one of the black Heartless. Goofy rammed his shield into an Angel Star while Donald cast a quick Aeroga on the party.

Lucinda put her newfound skills to the test. With her hands spread across the Starshooter's handle, she threw her sword in various directions,

Not only did she listen to her lessons; but she listened to her instincts. Deep in her mind, she could almost hear Riku telling her which way to aim her sword.

Trigger raced along the arena's edges, leading the dark Heartless on, and when he had them in a group, he'd attack quick as lightning, slashing at the enemies faces, weakening them so Sora could take them on with ease.

Sora shouted as he rammed his keyblade into the various heartless' bodies. After a while, one after one, they began to vanish at the hand of the Keyblade, but not before the team got a taste of the black Heartless' abilities. A couple were able to pull off a maneuver where they dug their sword into the ground and disappeared. In turn, a ring of black smoke would begin to circle a team member. The first time this occurred, they watched intently, knowing nothing good could come of it, and they were right. In time, the ring of smoke would tighten, and shock and injure the person it circled.

They continued to fight, and finally, the last of the Heartless fell.

The team searched around them, panting, looking for any more traces of

Heartless. But there were none, and within seconds, the dark orb that had encased them lifted, taking them back to their previous spot

They kneeled to the ground, out of breath and weak.

"That... that was just the first fight." Sora weakly laughed in disbelief. He looked at the others, who were either sitting on their rear ends or hunched over, "This... Is gonna be a looong day."

On they fought. They soon realized that they couldn't go straight through the field.

An invisible wall seemed to be stopping them, so they had to go the long way.

They traveled from islet to islet, fighting more Angel Stars and the strange black Heartless, which they dubbed 'Invisibles'.

Lucinda got an unpleasant surprise as they were sucked into another dark orb, only to find their opponent were neither Invisibles nor Angel Stars; but a Behemoth.

They followed the same routine as when they fought the first Behemoth. They attacked its horn and dodged its attacks. They fought with great patience and agility as they waged war.

It wasn't that bad, though. It was actually pretty easy compared to the first Behemoth. Once it was defeated and they were taken back to the field, they rushed through the area, trying to get to the center of the world as fast as possible.

It had taken them nearly an hour and a half, but soon, they finally made it to the vortex. They sighed in relief and walked towards it, preparing for the next stage in their quest.

And as luck would have it, they looked up to spy another dark orb, falling down atop their heads.

They opened their eyes to find themselves in a slightly different place this time. A dark, swirling arena, complete with one enemy.

"For the love of-!" Lucinda cried, as she and the others came face to face with another behemoth. The gigantic creature bellowed and it walked towards them slowly.

The team stared at each other, bleakly and full of exhaustion; but now was not the time to give up. They ignored their aching muscles and went to battle.

Thrashing the Behemoth's horn, they fought swiftly, yet, they made sure to conserve their energy. Lucinda was proud with how well she was fighting. She continued to slice away at the creature's horn. With Trigger by her side, she felt quite confident in her fighting skills.

It took them twenty minutes, but they were able to pull through the fight with minor scratches. Once the final blow had been administered, the Behemoth disappeared.

They watched as a glowing heart made its way up to the sky. Lucinda watched, out of breath and already damp with sweat.

They looked around the swirling vortex as they huddled together, checking on each other.

"How's everyone doing?" Sora panted. Goofy and Donald were both doing pretty well. They smiled at him.

"We're good." Donald said. Sora looked at Lucinda and smiled

"How-"

Sora barely got that word out when the vortex became illuminated with a blinding light.

Everyone shielded their eyes.

They could feel their bodies hurtling through a vortex, but their bodies remained upright and still. Below them, a pool of light began to shine and rise up. As it surrounded them, they found themselves entering a new realm.

As they light vanished, they discovered the new grounds. Under them, a snowy ground lay. They looked ahead to find they were at the top of a giant crevasse. They walked to the edge of the small cliff that they stood on and looked down. It was so dark in the canyon that couldn't make out the bottom.

Lucinda moaned at the sight of how high up they were, but it didn't bother her teammates.

"Sora, where do you think that Ansem feller went?" Goofy asked. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know... But he's here somewhere. He must be further in. Come on, let's hurry." Sora said. He then proceeded to climb down the ledge. Lucinda watched as Goofy followed and Donald jumped after them. Trigger looked up at Lucinda, who didn't like the situation.

'So...' Trigger said, catching Lucinda's attention, 'Which is worse, Ansem or heights?'

"Shut up." Lucinda smirked at Trigger. She then walked up to the ledge, just enough so the tip of her foot was peeking off the cliff. She moaned, looking at the depth of the Crevasse. She watched as Sora was already running across a ledge below her. She grimaced and turned as she lowered to her knees. She then slid off the ledge, keeping her fingers dug into the soft white ground.. She hung there, her arms stretching. She looked up at Trigger, who looked at her. They both looked down. They were a good ten feet above ground.

'...Well?' Trigger asked. Lucinda whined.

"I can't do it!" She bellyached. Trigger rolled his eyes and growled.

'Sora!' He yelled. Sora, hearing his name, stopped running and turned around.

"Don't get Sora!" Lucinda hissed.

'Well are ya just gonna hung there like a bag of bricks or are ya gonna go and fight?'

"Be quiet!"

"Are we- having problems?"

Sora walked up to Lucinda with Donald and Goofy behind him. They looked up at Lucinda as she hung.

"Nope, I'm just doing my impersonation of an earring." Lucinda droned sarcastically. Sora smiled benevolently and he held his hands close to her hips.

"Let go, I'll catch you." He said. Lucinda felt her gut drop, but she obeyed. She slowly let go of the ledge and she slid down. As she dropped, she felt Sora's hands press against her sides. He didn't really catch her, but he slowed down her landing. Once Lucinda was on the ground she exhaled happily.

"Ahh... At least that's over." She smiled. Sora stifled a laugh and he pointed out towards the rest of the Crevasse. Lucinda looked out and she whimpered loudly, slouching over slightly. Sora laughed softly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this in no time. Hey, it looks like there are some vines over there." He said, pointing to a crystal wall. Indeed there were some thick green vines hanging from the edge of the Crevasse. Sora escorted Lucinda over to them and watched as she began to climb them. Trigger was right behind her as he too began to climb down the vines. "Watch over her!" Sora told Trigger.

'You have to tell me to do it?' He ribbed. Sora grinned at him and watched the Shadow follow Lucinda down the vine ladder.

Sora, Donald and Goofy continued on their way down the ledges as Lucinda and Trigger climbed from vine to vine. Within ten minutes they had made their way to the bottom of the Crevasse. Sora met Lucinda and Trigger near the bottom of the cave as they tried to find their way to the next realm.

"So, uh... Where do ya think the next doorway is?" Goofy asked. They all looked around for clues. They walked towards a wall where they found a large glowing portal.

They all looked at each other blankly.

"Well... That was easy." Sora said. They continued to stare at the portal for a few seconds and they all sighed.

"... Best get to work." Lucinda said.

"Yeah." Sora groaned. "And here I thought this place would be nice and big and devoid of heartless... So much for that dream." He griped. So without further diversions, they each jumped into the portal.

They felt their bodies pass through another vortex, but it went by quicker than their last transition. Within seconds they found themselves in an incredibly atrocious place. They stood in a strange circular cave-like area, only, they could see out to the world around them from all sides. They looked around them. It was incredibly dark, yet there was enough light to show them the way. They looked towards the end of the cave to find a sparkling cluster of light. They walked towards it and far in the distance was another cave. The only difference from that one and the one they were in was that there was a swirling column of purple light.

"This is bizarre." Sora hissed, looking at their surroundings. They saw that further on away from the next cave was an identical cave after that... and one after that... and one after that.

'Ooohhh boy...' Trigger huffed. 'This is gonna be a long day.'

They began on their way towards the sparkling portal and they each entered, instantly being transported to the next cavern.

Once there, they looked up at the blazing purple vortex and prepared themselves. Quickly they rushed into the vortex, not knowing what awaited them.

Their bodies swirled around and soon, they found themselves somewhere new.

Actually, not new; just familiar. They opened their eyes and were in immediate shock as they viewed where they were.

"Is… Is this…" Sora tried to speak, but was at a loss.

"We're in Traverse Town!"

They were in Traverse Town's Third District, right in the middle of the square.

They looked around in shock.

"Hey! We can go see Kai… ri…" Sora rushed off in the direction of Cid's house, but it was blocked, as were all the other passageways. They searched the area, unknown to why they were there as Donald spotted something of interest.

"Hey! Look, a Treasure Chest!" He squawked, and he joyfully jogged over to it. Sora watched as he and Goofy looked to each other in confusion, then they gasped in fear.

"No Donald!" Sora yelled.

"It's a trap!" Goofy cried. And just as Donald reached the chest, Heartless swirled into being. Donald yelped and jumped back, taking his wand out. The Heartless bounded about and ran in their normal pattern. Sora and company looked on and they decided to fight quickly. They attacked the Heartless and since there weren't many Heartless, the battle was won within ten swift minutes.

The team had consisted of Soldier Heartless. Once the fight was finished, Lucinda put her sword to her side and thought of Krunk, her beloved Soldier doll back home. Her stomach knotted and she remembered joyful times with her dolls and Heartless 'friends'.

'Lucinda?' Trigger asked. He saw Lucinda wearing her expressionless face again and he knew something was going on inside her. 'You okay?'

"Hmm?" Lucinda asked, looking down at Trigger as he stared at her in worry.

"What? Oh… I'm fine-I'm okay." She replied hastily and she walked up to Sora and Co. to see what they'd retrieved from the treasure chest. "What is it?" She asked Sora, who held a shining bangle.

"A Brave Warrior-It's a kind of strength bangle. We already have one of these."

He said, examining the silver bangle. Goofy and Donald looked at each other.

"Then let Lucinda have it!" Donald said.

"Yeah!" Sora said. "Here, Luce. It's yours!" He smiled. Lucinda looked at Sora.

"What? No… No I can't."

"Man, you can't keep denying stuff all the time! Come on! This'll help! It makes you stronger!" He said, pushing the bracelet into Lucinda's hands. The princess frightfully took the accessory and looked at a smiling Sora. "You need to be strong too!"

"You can't let us hog all the goodies."

"Sora… You're the Keyblade Master… You need-"

"AND you're Kairi's cousin! If anything happens to you she'd murder me! Then I'd NEVER become her boyfriend!" Sora said with great urgency and drama that made Lucinda snicker. "ALSO! Think of what RIKU'D do t' me! He'd shoot me, kill me, bring me back to life and shoot me again!"

Lucinda blushed, thinking about Riku taking revenge against Sora as she watched in a body cast.

"Besides," Sora said, "You're MY friend."

Lucinda looked up at him and blushed once more.

"Yup!" Goofy giggled as he and Donald approached. "You're everyone's friend!"

"And if anything happened to you we'd all blame ourselves." Donald said, placing his hands on his hips. Lucinda grinned and she looked down at the shining metal. She could feel the power radiating from it... But she still felt awkward.

"I… Can't take this Sora. But I won't throw it away." She said. The trio looked at Lucinda with question until she leaned down to Trigger. The Shadow looked at Lucinda and wondered what she was about to do until they watched the princess put the bangle around Trigger's small wrist. Once on, the bangle shrunk to fit Trigger's arm. "Not after your wonderful production. I'll let him have it. I'll take whatever comes next."

'Lucinda, I don't need it.'

"You're still hurt, please, just take it." Lucinda pleaded. Trigger looked at the bandages still on his body. "I'm not that desperate for extra strength."

"Well, Donald is, so let's get going." Sora grinned, as he bolted away from the white duck, who was quickly turning red at Sora's quip.

"I'll show you!" He squawked, and he raced after Sora, who ran to the entrance of the town and they disappeared. Lucinda, Trigger and Goofy, quickly followed suit.

Soon, the team was riding the next light to the second cave, where an identical purple light glimmered. Once again, they plunged into the bright light, and wondered where they'd land.

Everyone opened their eyes and looked around. This new place was foreign to Lucinda and Trigger, but the others knew exactly where they were, just in time to be ambushed.

'Sora!' Trigger screamed as he ducked a Wizard's lightning bolt, 'Where ARE WE?'

"Wonderland!" Sora yelled back as he whacked a Green Requiem on the head. "It was the first world-" He struck down another Heartless, "I came to after Traverse Town!"

They cut the small talk and proceeded to the fight. It was quick and painless, but frustrating as the Wizards continued to appear and disappear.

It was fifteen minutes and the last Heartless vanished. They looked around quickly for any more, but nothing was there. Lucinda then took time to look around.

"What-land?" She asked Sora.

"Wonderland. One of the Princesses of Heart come from this world." He said, huffing.

"Come on!" Donald urged. "We've got to keep going!"

The crew rushed forward and found another treasure chest. They picked up whatever was inside.

"Hey, look!" Goofy said, "It's another Ifrit's Horn!"

Without a pause, Sora turned around and looked at Lucinda. She rolled her eyes and snatched the bangle.

"I got it. It's mine." She groaned. Sora grinned.

"That's my girl."

XXXX

So it continued. They traveled through more worlds that lay beyond the glimmering pillars. Worlds such as the Coliseum, and the unbearably hot Agrabah. By the time the left the desert, they were exhausted.

Sora had also given Lucinda and Trigger two more items. The red Inferno Band from the Coliseum and the beautiful Ray of Light.

They flew to the next cave, where by now they were really dragging their feet.

"C'mon…" Sora groaned, "Let's get these over with." He ran his hand into the light and disappeared into it, followed by his team.

This was a world neither Lucinda nor Trigger believed existed.

As they arrived in the flash of light, Lucinda felt her body dive and bob.

"My feet!" She cried, feeling something wrong with her legs, only to see they'd been replaced with red fins. She jerked her head up to see that they were all underwater, and everyone had been changed drastically, such as Goofy's new sea turtle look, and Donald's new octopus fins.

Trigger hadn't changed though. The Shadow was lucky to only be confined to a bubble in his natural state.

"Sora? SORA!" Lucinda screamed, clawing at the water as she floated and rolled about. She couldn't find a way to control her new body, her 'legs' flailed about.

"Sora, what do I do?"

'Grief, you're hopeless.' Trigger huffed from inside his bubble.

"Get away from me!" Lucinda screamed in frustration.

"Lucinda, MOVE!" Donald shouted. Just as Lucinda turned, an Aquatank opened it's mouth to grumble and fire a shocking round of lightning from it's antennae. Lucinda felt Sora's hand yank her out of the way and fling her to the side as he soared towards the Heartless with perfect control of his sea-body and the water surrounding him.

This was the only fight in which Lucinda tried to stay out of the way. Seeing that she had no knowledge of how to control her sea legs, she let Sora, Donald and Goofy do the work.

In truth, they got done quicker than any of the fights that day. Lucinda watched the three work in perfect harmony with each other, slicing, casting magic, guarding each other and healing. It had been the easiest battle of the day.

As the last Screwdiver fell, Lucinda started clapping her hands, cheering the boys on, although her heart had sunk.

Everything was becoming clear that she was holding them back.

The team swam to Lucinda and Trigger and panted.

"Ahh… Atlantica." Sora sighed, talking to the two. "This is our friend Ariel's home. She's a mermaid. We actually found one of Ansem's reports here."

Lucinda nodded her head slowly to show she was listening.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked as he seemed to glide on the currents.

"You guys are so in tune with each other. I could never fight like that. Not in a million years." She sighed.

"Good!" Donald smiled. Lucinda looked up.

"We could use some diversity." Sora grinned.

"You don't get it!" She cried.

'Luce!' Trigger yelled. Lucinda turned to look at the Shadow.

'Why are you worrying? You're a great fighter.' He said.

"Didn't you see them? They were perfect! The whole time I've been helping I've just been slowing them down."

'What? You think I haven't?' Trigger snapped. Lucinda looked up at him.

"Luce. I suck. Look at me. I'm in a bubble. I can't do squat. Even out there I can only do so much. So quit pity partying, you're great.'

"I'm not pity partying, I'm frustrated! I supposedly inherited some talent from Riku and I still can't do anything!"

"Luce." Sora said, catching her attention. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned his head away, trying to think of a way to say this nicely. "… I've beaten Riku before. Quit tripping. Okay?"

Lucinda blushed and looked away, but Sora just put a hand on her head.

"You're so awesome. You know that?" He said, trying to cheer her up. Lucinda looked up to see Sora, making a funny face with Donald and Goofy. A smile crept slowly on her mouth and she sighed.

"Alright. Come on."

'See? This is how you slow everyone down.' Trigger said, poking Lucinda playfully.

"It is not!" She batted back.

'yeah-huh. You go 'oh no, I can't do that.''

"Don't make me burst your bubble."

'Do it. This thing embarrasses me. It's incredibly unmanly.'

XXXX

The next two worlds were a cinch, although the first world was both frightening and amazing for Lucinda and Trigger.

Halloween Town gave them all new outfits, except for Trigger once again. This time, his body only gained a stony gray hue.

The team bashed their way the Heartless hoards, Now that Lucinda had a newfound confidence, she tried her best not to slow anyone down.

Then came another unexpected world inside a gigantic pirate ship. They cut through Pirate Heartless and swiftly left, their exhaustion reaching it's peak.

They left the Neverland ship and, as fast as their legs could take them, they entered the glowing light at the edge of the cave, which whisked them to their next destination.

Once there, they peered ahead, only to find the pillar of light here was not purple… But a beautiful, soft green. They each looked around the pillar and outside the cave.

"Sora, look!" Donald yelled. Sora rushed over and sighed happily as they were joined by the others.

As far as the eye could see, there were no more caves, no more pillars.

"This is the last one."

'Wait… Does that mean Ansem's in here?' Trigger asked worriedly.

"I'll go check." Sora said, you guys wait here. If I'm not back in five minutes, get in here." He said grimly. The others nodded. "Although… I don't think he'd hide in a pretty portal like this." He said with confusion.

Sora dove into the pillar with the others waiting in anxiety.

"Guys!"

Sora suddenly appeared as fast as he'd gone in, scaring his team in the process.

"You're not gonna believe this! He yelled, grabbing Goofy's hand and leading the others into the pillar.

As the light surrounding them faded, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

A grassy field lay before them, with a large, hollow log right in the middle. The weather couldn't have been more perfect as the light breeze wisped their faces.

"Wow…" Donald sighed, plopping down on his rump. "Just what the doctor ordered." He smiled, flinging himself on his back.

Lucinda smiled, letting Trigger climb up on her shoulder.

"So, whadda ya guys say? Should we rest a while?"

"Do you have to ask?" Lucinda asked, smiling. She walked over to the log and sat down, making herself comfortable, with Trigger right next to her. Goofy climbed up on the log and lay on his back, giving a well pent up groan, his limbs hanging from his body. Sora smiled and sighed.

It wouldn't be a long rest, but it'd be enough to recover their aching bodies, so he walked to the log and sat next to Lucinda

"Sorry Sora." Lucinda said.

"What for?" He asked as Lucinda began to yawn.

"For being such a drama queen." She mumbled, falling fast asleep.

"That's okay. We'll just say you got it from Riku."


	35. Fear and aspiration

**_Wow! Are you guys still here? I owe ya'll big time if you're still reading. I know... I'm way overdue, and I'm sorry to say this is mainly a filler chapter, so it's not very long, but with the next chapter and where things are going, hopefully soon I can start writing Children of the Heartless for Kingdom Heart II! So read and enjoy, kiss kiss!!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

Sora didn't sleep. There was no way that he could. Instead, he watched over his team, vigilant and tired.

Donald had stayed in his one spot for the past half hour, presumably sleeping.

Goofy as well had begun to snore and sputter, dreaming peacefully.

Good old Goofy. He was always able to fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

Sora couldn't stop his hands from shaking. Tired and nervous, he tried to calm himself down.

The only thoughts in his mind were to defeat Ansem; and save Riku.

What if he couldn't?

He knew he had no choice. Riku would do the same for him.

Wouldn't he?

Sora sighed, curling into a ball, putting his face to his knees. He tried to breath calmly and slowly, easing his nerves.

He couldn't show his friends he was scared, but he was.

What if he couldn't save Riku? What if he couldn't save the worlds? If Ansem won, the entire universe would be swallowed in Darkness forever.

'Sora?'

Sora looked over to see Trigger eyeing the Keyblade Master. 'You okay?'

Sora let go of the hot air in his lungs and closed his eyes.

"Barely. I don't know… I'm nervous, I guess."

'You guess?' Trigger mused, staring at Sora. 'Sora, You've been hyperventilating for the past fifteen minutes.'

"I'm scared."

'I know. So am I. We all are.'

"What are you so scared of?" Sora asked.

Trigger sat up and looked out towards the field.

'A lot. For one, I'm scared for Riku. Just like you are. I hope you don't mind, but he's sorta caught a soft spot with me.' He said, making Sora laugh. 'I used to hate him, but only because I thought I couldn't trust him.'

"With Lucinda?" Sora asked. Trigger nodded.

'Yeah. That and Ansem's work.'

"Ansem. That's what your scared about, isn't it?" Sora asked, looking back at Trigger, who looked towards the ground.

'More than anything.'

Sora looked at Trigger and positioned himself so he was facing the Shadow, who leaned against Lucinda, who remained sleeping.

'Ansem--_is_ my father… in my heart. He took me from those who made me and snubbed me, and gave me a life. He and Lucinda taught me what it was to have a heart, whether whole or--broken. D'you know what it feels like to see his heart's been taken by the Darkness? I was so scared; so--frightened, when I saw him back home, as he held Lucinda-- by her throat and threatened to kill her. I threatened him… But I knew I stood no chance. I was weak; and I was scared.'

Sora listened to Trigger as the Shadow continued to look at the grassy ground and talk about his mentor.

'I want to save him, because he's family… He's a father to me and Lucinda. Then I want to save Riku; because he can protect her.'

"Lucinda?"

'…Yeah. I can't. I'm just a Heartless. A hurt little Shadow. I can't do anything, but I want to do everything to protect her. She's my sister.'

"What about… The whole… You _love_ her… thing?"

'That? Yeah. That's still there. But I'm gonna find someone else. I hope; I pray Lucinda and Riku can find happiness together. So I'm gonna do my best to save him.'

"You're pretty perceptive. I mean for-"

'A Heartless?' Trigger asked, but Sora shook his head.

"A kid."

Trigger looked up at the Keyblade Master and was at a loss for words.

'...What do you mean?' He asked. Sora shrugged.

"I mean... I've never known someone your age that had such a view of himself and his surroundings. It's crazy." Sora smiled.

Trigger stared at Sora, a new feeling washing over his heart.

'Thanks, Sora.' He said.

No, this wasn't new... It was what he felt around Riku, Kairi, Leon, Yuffie, Lucinda, everyone else.

It was friendship.

"No problem little buddy." Sora said, rubbing Trigger's head.

Neither gave one thought to the odd scene of Keyblade Master and Heartless laughing and conversing merrily. The situation didn't even touch their minds.

The two laughed as they awaited the upcoming battle, letting everyone sleep.

'How long do you think we can wait like this?' Trigger asked nervously. Sora sighed and shrugged almost gingerly.

"I don't know. We all need rest, but we can't wait for long."

"Nope. That's for sure."

Sora and Trigger looked to find Donald sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Donald... Are you scared?" Sora asked his duck companion.

"Aww... I got most of it out back on the ship." Donald said, smacking his ill-tasting lips; "But of course I'm scared. I have a mission to protect you and the worlds; and especially someone back home." Donald blushed, thinking of his special sweetheart, Daisy.

"Don't forget about me Donald."

The team looked up to see Goofy's hand wave up, but he still reclined on the log, all comfy-cozy.

"How _could_ I forget?" Donald mumbled about the big oaf, making Sora and Trigger giggle. "What are you scared about, Goofy?" Donald asked. Goofy proceeded to sit up and he placed a hand on his sleepy eyes.

"Well that's easy." He said. "Losing my friends." He grinned. "And everyone back home, especially my Maxipoo." Goofy cooed about his teenage son.

"You know he hates it when you call him that." Donald said, smiling, rolling his eyes.

"Oh Donald, he'll always be my little Maxipoo. I can't hide that."

It wasn't long until Donald took his wand out and suddenly prodded Lucinda's shoulder with the stick, causing her to bolt up. Sora was scared about her being woken up, but from the look of her face and eyes, she hadn't caught much sleep either.

"C'mon, Lucinda. What're you scared of most? I know you haven't been sleeping, and we don't have any more sleeping time anyway, so let's hear it!" Donald urged. Lucinda looked at them all and smiled weakly, knowing she'd have to chip in sooner or later.

Lucinda sat up and leaned against the log, pushing back her bangs.

"I think--I'm scared of what my family will say when they find out about what's happened to Ansem."

Everyone was silent, but only because Sora, Donald and Goofy had little idea what she was talking about.

Trigger looked to Lucinda.

'They're gonna be pissed.'

"Why? If you just tell them that the darkness has possessed him, won't they understand?" Goofy asked. Lucinda shook her head.

"No. They'll be mad at themselves. See, my dad was the only family Uncle Ansem had left, and I was the only child of my mom's, so both sides wanted my custody. Ansem fought tooth and nail to raise me, only because I was all he had left. My grandma and aunts also fought, only because they didn't think he had what it took to raise a princess. Ansem said it was his duty, since he couldn't stop dad from dying, he'd watch over me."

Sora felt lost. His head drowned in a complex sea of questions.

"They couldn't share you? Didn't you all live in the same castle?" He asked. Lucinda shook her head and smiled at Sora.

"Nope. It wasn't _that _easy. Both sides of my family were royalty, but my mom's side wanted me because they had more experience with children and I'd be with other girls and there would be more people to watch over me. But most of all, it was pride that held everyone back. It must have taken weeks, but when it was over, my grandparents gave Uncle Ansem my custody. Now they're going to regret it."

"They don't have to know." Donald said sneakily; but Lucinda looked to him.

"It'd be hard not to tell them. Remember? It was Ansem who destoyed our home."

The guys faces dropped as they remembered the downfall of Hollow Bastion, then Lucinda looked to the Daffodills beside her.

"But what I'm most afraid of-"

"Don't tell me there's more!!" Sora cried, catching a giggle from Lucinda.

"Welll... I'm most scared- For Riku, of course." She said, stroking the flowers. " I feel like I let him down when I was exiled by Maleficent those few days. I was gone, and I couldn't help him. Now he's a pawn of my own uncle; of the darkness. I thought I could trust such things that I remembered from my childhood days; now I see it was all a ruse. Darkness is the reason the my home, family, my friends and things that I cared about most are gone." She plucked the flower from beside her and rest it in her hands. "If I lose Riku... I'll have lost one more thing to that darkness. I can't lose Riku... After he's taken care of me... I can't abandon him now."

The boys watched the princess stare at the yellow Daffodill with yearning, as though it were Riku himself in his yellow shirt, smiling back.

"I can't-"

Sora watched. It was rare that he'd see someone talk such ways about Riku. Girls back at the island would see Riku and swoon at his honey skin, coconut hair, and bulging biceps.

Of course, in reality Lucinda was actually the same. She too swooned at his adonis appearnce, but she was lucky enough to get to know the Riku under his snakeskin.

Luckily he was just as beautiful.

As the team quieted, each could feel an iron growing in their stomach. Sora stood up and exhaled, as though trying to release some bad juju.

Anyone need some more Ethers?


	36. Her New Strength

It was bad enough that everyone had to leave, but Donald made it worse by throwing a fit. He refused to go so much that it took his other four teammates to drag him out of the vortex containing their haven.

Once outside in the dark caverns, they continued to switch stock and bangles; with Lucinda making sure that Trigger was well equipped with strengthening accessories, even if she had to slide them on his antennae.

As they looked out upon the worlds' prison, they could see their next destination; and all at once everyone's feet felt like lead.

They could see their next vortex was a pillar of roaring flames, clearly visible in the distance.

Trigger looked up to see Lucinda shaking, her hands clenched. She could feel her stomch lurch and her healing left arm twinge.

'You ready?' Trigger asked. Somehow, he already knew the answer.

"No." Lucinda shuddered. She looked down at her companion as Sora, Donald and Goofy walked slowly ahead. "But it's not like I have a choice."

They looked ahead to see Sora looking out at the pillar of fire. As he stared back to his team, his face milk-white, he squeaked: "You guys ready?"

They couldn't wait any longer. They walked towards their sparkling portal and felt their bodies plunge towards the cave. It felt like an eternity to get there, but as they approached, they landed right in front of the pillar.

Lucinda immediately turned her face away from the fire, but she didn't notice what everyone else did.

"Hey! It's not hot!" Donald squawked, walking up the the roaring fire. Lucinda then opened her eyes and looked at everyone to realize they were right. Only feet away from the blaze and not a single degree had risen. Sora put a hand into the blaze and felt nothing as flames danced around his fingers.

"Let's go, guys. We're getting closer." He said.

Without withdrawing his hand, Sora walked straight into the pillar.

"Hey! Wait up!" Donald yeleld, quickly following with Goofy, Trigger and Lucinda right behind him.

Lucinda felt her fears warring inside of her as she ran through the vortex of flames, but she didn't stop until the warp caught hold of her body.

Another feeling of their bodies in midair and everyone found themselves in yet another disturbing area. A dank, dark hallway fhat seemed to go for an eternity; but was blocked by a Heartless symbol of mammoth proportions. Everyone looked around until Trigger hobbled along in front of them, seemingly unfazed by the gloomy appearance of their destination.

Lucinda hunched over and sighed, feeling her body shake and her stomach turn relentlessly.

'Here's a room, guys!' Trigger shouted, catching their attention and pointing into the large room. The team was quick to respond as Trigger made his was over to Lucinda, seeing her white face.

The new room was no more cozy than the hallway. A giant machine rest against the center of the far wall as the boundaries of the room were being consumed by black, fiery holes.

Lucinda shivered, looking around the dark room. She couldn't help but think this felt oddly familiar; as though reminding her of her childhood with the Heartless. She looked to the machine and watched Sora examine it.

"What is this thing?" He asked as Lucinda walked over to take a peek.

"Maybe you can turn it on..."

'I wouldn't,' Trigger said, 'who knows what could come out of that thing.' He said.

"We can handle it!" Sora said, looking up at Donald and Goofy, "Right, guys?"

"Uh... Handle what?" Goofy asked, him and Donald looked confused as Sora remembered they didn't know what Trigger had said. So Sora just shook his head and said "Never mind."

He turned to see Lucinda fingering the controls.

"Ummm... What'cha doin'?" He asked. Lucinda shook her head.

"I dunno. Something just seems familiar... It reminds me of the machines back home that we used to use. Maybe; I don't know, there's probably a code of some sort." She continued to play with the monitor as everyone watched. "It may tell us something we need to know. I can only hope it holds the answers." She whispered; knowing to keep the well-being of her friends in mind; but something told her to keep going. Deep in the back of her mind, as though this machine held the key to saving Riku and Ansem.

The boys watched her back, while at the same time, watching her fingers flys across the controls.

It wasn't long until the room went dark and a flickering panel hovered above their heads. They looked up and were amazed at the encryption held within this machine. Lucinda looked up, quivering, and read aloud:

* * *

_**"Ones born of the Heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation.  
**__**Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart.  
**_**_All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all.  
__Realize the destiny: __the realm of Kingdom Hearts. _**

**_"The great darkness sealed with the great heart.  
_**

_**"Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness.**_

_**"For the heart of light shall unseal the path.**_

_**"Seven hearts, one keyhole, one key to the door.**_

_**"The door of darkness, tied by two keys.**_

_**"The door of darkness to seal the light.**_

_**"None shall pass but shadows, returning to darkness.**_

_**"Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until dark door opens."**_

Their eyes continued to scan the message, but nothing seemed clear. Sora sighed and hung his head low.

"Nothing." He moaned. "Not a single clue on what's going on-"

"No; wait..." Lucinda cut through, catching everyone's attention. "Look!" She said, pointing up: "The first line talks about the Heartless, and apparently Kingdom Hearts." She said, and she continued to mumble along, "Seven princesses, Great Heart... The only one that I don't get is 'two keys'. Door of Darkness... I'm not sure about the rest of it."

'Some interpretation.' Trigger played with Lucinda as she turned rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's see you decipher it!"

'I don't think we need to. It's beyond our grasp until we really learn what's behind all of this.' Trigger said back.

"We already know it's the darkness." Sora said, catching a glimpse of Donald and Goofy's frustrations at not knowing what Trigger was saying. "The Darkness is behind all evil. But this? I just don't get it." He said, pointing to the machine as the encryption faded away.

Lucinda hung her head and sighed. "You're right. It's nothing." She whispered to herself, feeling as though she'd let Riku and Ansem down in one fell blow. "I'm just getting my hopes up."

The others turned to leave as Sora found a Megalixer lying on the ground. He turned to see the princess dragging along and he smirked. As Lucinda lagged behind, Sora slowed down to walk beside her; Trigger on her opposite side.

"So..." The Keyblade-Wielder began, "What's up?" He asked. Lucinda looked to the stone floor, angry and frustrated.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy to get answers." She said. She looked ahead to find Donald and Goofy talking ahead in the hallway. "I'm so worried that I won't be able to help Riku or Ansem. I guess... I don't know as much about the Darkness as I thought."

"It wasn't the Darkness Ansem taught to you, though... It was the Heartless, right?" Sora asked. Lucinda stopped and looked on.

"You're right." She smiled, despite her misery. "You're... You're right." She began to laugh. "I... don't know anything about the darkness... I'm only a Heartless expert." She began to laugh... But Sora and Trigger watched in concern as tears flowed, "I... only know HOW Heartless are created. I know that darkness makes a Heartless, and what kind of Darkness and Hearts... But I know nothing about the Darkness itself..." She slapped her heaving chest and wiped away her tears, trying to act responsible. "Oh Sora..."

"Stop." Sora said, halfway pleading, "You've been so scared and depressed since we got here...If you keep on holding onto those feelings, the darkness might swallow you too..."

Those words caught Lucinda's attention. Her eyes lit up as she looked at Sora. The thought of her giving in... Never seeing Riku in the Light ever again... Becoming what Ansem had become... Something smacked her hard right there.

'Luce?' Trigger asked, hopping onto her shoulder. The princess's face began to change. Sora and Trigger watched as she seemed to stand straighter and wake up. It wasn't long until her mouth formed a smile and she wiped her eyes

"Damn that Riku. Giving me his stubbornness. I haven't changed a bit since we last talked." She smiled at Sora, who was taken aback, but once Lucinda grinned, his spirits lifted. "But what can I say?"

"Say you love him." Sora said, "Say you can save him, and nothing's gonna stop you." Lucinda looked at him and smiled with what seemed to be confidence, "And you're not gonna let the darkness back in!"

"I love him." She grinned, thinking of her ivory-haired savior-love; "I'd give anything for him..." She said, placing a hand on her heart. For a split second, she could have sworn something inside of her grew warm... Just like when Riku would hold her. Sora took Lucinda's hands and looked at her brightly, as she looked at him too; that's when Lucinda realized it... as her spirits rose and rose, so did that warmth, as though it told her 'I believe in you.' It wasn't just constricted to her bouts of happiness now; now the power was rising with each breath... as her heart rose and her doubts and darkness fled, she felt even more confident that she could save Riku... That she was of use, of help, and that she _could_ be a true friend.

Lucinda smiled. It was time to put her fears and doubts behind her, before they swallowed her- She expected to protect her friends, but how could she do that when she hadn't even been protecting herself?

"Thank you Sora. I needed that."

'There's my girl.' Trigger said, nudging Lucinda's cheek with a small fist.

"I have been a bit... unbearable." She said, before Donald's voice quacked up in exasperation.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

As Sora began to laugh, so did Lucinda; and it made Sora stop as he watched her be happy in disbelief. As she smiled and kneeled, she kissed Donald's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Donald. I haven't been myself."

"Gawrsh... Do ya think it's because of your connection to the Heartless?" Goofy asked, catching everyone's attention. Sora looked confused as Goofy started explaining. "Ever since we got here, you haven't been yourself... Do ya think it's because of your connections to the darkness and this place being a sanctuary of Darkness?"

"Yeah!" Sora said, looking at Lucinda, "I bet that's it!" The guys looked at Lucinda as she stood up and stroked Trigger's head. He face seemed peaceful... Good news for her.

"Even if it is... I'm not letting it get to me any more. I won't let that be my excuse to wallow to the past." She said, making the other finally smile at her words. "I'm going to save Riku and Ansem..."

"And we'll help!" Goofy said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! You're supposed to be MY partner!" Sora whined playfully.

As the small band laughed, with the five of their hearts finally in sync with each other, they caught a moment in that dark cave that heightened their spirits.

**_XXXX_**

The small winding path had to end somewhere...

Riku felt his chest burn with exhaustion as he felt the need to continue on the white path...

It had to lead him somewhere.

His legs gave out for a short moment as he caught his breath; and he wished that someone was next to him.

Thinking of his friends, he could only wish they were with him.

Sora, Kairi-

Lucinda.

"God... What have I done?" He breathed... He remembered every wrong he'd committed under Maleficent's power. Wounding the Beast, screwing Sora over, calling Lucinda those hateful names and nearly killing Trigger... What had caused him to become the monster that had done such wrongs? He knew that he wasn't himself... But he blamed himself for not being strong enough to help his friends.

And now... Did Lucinda know that her beloved uncle was now in control of every partical of Darkness that roamed the universe?

He roamed the path to find a way back to his own space... He had to tell her, to warn her... She couldn't go easy... She couldn't spare him... She would never get him back...

Ansem himself was now... without a Heart himself.

He had to tell her... Ansem was gone... Ansem is no more...

He had to tell her before it was too late...

Tell her he loved her...

**_XXXX_**

"No matter how much I'm gonna change... This place still scares the crud outta me." Lucinda said, looking around, placing her hands on her hips. Shedding her dark heart and letting go of her ties, she looked around the caverns as everyone exited the hallway. As the last person walked out of the flaming portal (Which Lucinda still kept her distance from, that thing still gave her the heebie-jeebies), a rumbling arose, and they faced the giant pillar as the fire seemed to be sucked into the ground-

Only to reveal a consuming, blue hole, ready to swallow them whole. The team faced what appeared to be their new destination.

'Well... This can't be good.' Trigger sighed, cheking the bangles on his arms and legs. 'God, I hate these things. Lucinda, take them off!'

"I don't think so!" She scolded, "You're keeping those on!"

'I don't even fight!' He whined. 'They'll slow me down even more!'

Lucinda rolled her eyes as Sora, Donald and Goofy stared into the hole.

"We're already prepared. If there's anything in there, we'll be ready..." He said. Donald looked at him.

"Easy for you to say... "

"When did _you _get to be such a coward, Donald?" Sora smirked.

"Daawww... Can't we just go back there?" The Duck asked, pointing to the green portal, which held their meadow sanctuary, "Just for a little while?"

Everyone looked back... The thought to turn away was temptimg... Sora could already feel the grass tickling his arms and legs while the wind caressed his face... Just the way he imagined Kairi would...

"He's got that face again!" Goofy laughed as they caught Sora smiling. Everyone laughed as Sora snapped out of it and blushed. Donald just hung his head.

"I take that as a no?" He droned. Sora nodded.

"Come on, Donald, the faster we get this done, the faster we can go home!"

"I don't wanna do things fast, I wanna do it NOW!"

"Suit yourself." Sora said, grabbing Donald by the arms and chucking him into the hole, as Donald cursed him loudly while falling into the vortex.

Taking one another's hand, the team formed a circle and jumped simultaneously into the portal, quickly catching up with a shouting Donald as they plunged deeper into the darkness. Sora extended a hand as he and Goofy grabbed a feathered wing of Donald, who didn't seem to keen on holding Sora's hand as he continued to vent and rant on the small boy.

"Hey, look!" Lucinda gasped, catching everyone's attention. As everyone stopped paying attention to Donald and quieted down, they found they were slowing down, but they hadn't reached ground yet. As they continued to float, their feet began to sparkle with luminous lights. Sora and the others quickly realized what was going on.

"It's like in Neverland!" He said, "It's okay, we can let go, something's making us float!"

Lucinda looked down and gulped, seeing the darkness go on forever, but with Trigger's encouragement, she let go; and she didn't fall.

Taking her quickly flown hands off of her eyes, Lucinda looked down and gasped with delight.

"Sora! I'm flying! Trigger! Try it, We can-"

Turning around, Lucinda and a now flying Trigger saw the boys ahead of them staring ahead at what seemed to be a giant mountain in front of them.

'Sora? Hey, Lucinda? What's that?' Trigger asked. Lucinda flew herself slowly forward and looked at what the others were watching.

But a ear-splitting rumble and the growing of the mountain caused the five warriors to re-think their strategies. They watched as what appeared to be a figure rise from the mountain.

Fire erupted around the creature, as it was attatched to the mountain, which now appeared to be a violent volcano. Horns extended from the creature's smooth, black head as humongous yellow eyes leered at the five in front of it.

A Shadow it wasn't. Once fully risen, the creature extended it's wings in a fury and roared.

Calling forth its adversaries, it crossed its arms looked on, awaiting its enemies. Sora's mouth had dropped. Looking towards his friends, he could see they too were stunned.

"Holy-" Lucinda began, but Trigger finished for her quickly.

'Crap.'

Lucinda looked at Sora, who looked at her. He smile as Donald and Goofy looked at him.

"So... You wanna do this?" He asked. Lucinda looked at him, knowing to be confident. But she couldn't hide the answer.

"Mm... No."

"Good, neither am I." He grinned. Lucinda smiled back as her heart raced and her stomach churned;

But the warmth inside didn't let go.

"Last one to the thing's a rotten egg!" She grinned, materializing her weapon and zooming ahead. Sora laughed and followed with the Keyblade, zipping past Donald, Goofy and Trigger, who griped about his best friend's new confidence.

'Crap! Now she's TOO happy!!'

Not to be left behind, the three went to join their friends as the Demon watched, his wings flapping. Lucinda looked down into the volcano and gulped, seeing the rich, hot fire and brimstone the great creature was hiding.

But the faster they got this done, the faster they could go home, and the sooner Lucinda could be with Riku and save Ansem from the Darkness.

The image of Riku's smile would make all of this worthwhile.

Rearing back the Starshooter, Lucinda gauged the creature's head with her sword, only to find Sora already in battle. She laughed despite her fear of this fight, and the warmth kept her cool and confident.

As a mighty wind was cast by Donald to protect the team, Lucinda was quickly joined by Trigger, who did his best to injure the thick-skinned demon. As Goofy provided a decoy to keep the great monster busy, everyone else waged war upon it, avoiding his bursts of fire, (Which scared Lucinda silly, as each time a fire was summoned, she screamed like a banshee), and gusts of wind from his wings, that would blow them away from him, making the fight only more frustrating.

It wasn't long until Trigger and Goofy switched places. Trigger decided that Goofy, being stronger, should use his powers to help defeat the beast faster, while the Shadow whould preoccupy it with his quick flying and sharp claws.

Lucinda could feel the sweat beading as one more gust of fire died down. Her heart was strong, but her will was fading.

"No... I can do this." She groaned, and she was back in the air quickly to join the others.

As Trigger kept the beast's eyes on him, he noticed the great monster slowing down, but only to crouch and summon his power; and summon ten great, swirling masses of Darkness.

'SHIT!' He screeched, 'Sora!! Guys he's attacking! GET DOWN! Get BEHIND HIM!!'

As everyone looked to see the great balls of energy heading towards them, everyone hid quickly; but Goofy noticed that Trigger was too far away to hide.

"Trigger! Be careful!! Goofy shouted, catching Lucinda's attention as she watched.

"Trigger!!" She screamed, and she bolted out to help, only to be stopped by Donald as he extended his wand and cast a gust of wind on Trigger. Lucinda felt her stomach drop as the Shadow zoomed ever faster, but was being bested in speed by one of the giant orbs. "Trigger, HURRY!!" She screamed, but as Trigger turned to see one of the masses about to touch him, he stopped and rolled into a ball, readying for impact.

**_ping_**

Trigger felt a gust of energy, but no pain as he realized the protective barrier of wind had deflected the mass. He looked up as another mass was coming for him, but he didn't move as he saw it bounce right off of his barrier. Lucinda watched, not able to catch her breath out of shock. Everyone looked at Donald, their mouths agape.

"Wow! Good thing I had that last upgrade! He smiled. Sora laughed out of relief.

"Donald, you just cost us two minutes!!"

"I don't see YOU helping!!" The duck griped, and he cast another round of Aeroga upon his friends as they separated and prepared for another round. Lucinda made sure to wait for Trigger to come to the back of the beast as she high-fived him.

"See? You're a big help!" She smiled, making Trigger laugh.

As they went back to Sora, they could see the creature becoming more and more jittery. Even bigger pillars of flame were being summoned, as were more orbs, but Sora encouraged everyone to keep going.

Lucinda didn't give up, not once did she doubt her power. As weak as it was compared to Sora, so long that she knew she could believe in her own strength, she and Trigger were just as helpful.

As everyone felt the dramatic gust of wind blowing them away from the flapping of their enemies' wings, Donald once again extended his wand and cast a thick bolt of lightning, which pierced through the Demon's chest and stopped it immediately in its preparation for more orbs. As they team looked on and cheered, the Demon looked out and gave one last scream as its body faded back into darkness, leaving the volcano hollow.

"Yeah! Attaboy Donald!!" Sora yelled, hugging the Duck, who leered at Sora angrily. "What" Sora asked as Donald eyed him.

"Say it." He demanded.

"Huh?!"

"Say it, Sora." Donald growled. Sora pouted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry for calling you a coward." he smiled.

"Darn tootin'!" Now let's get outta here, I can't feel my legs!" He griped, heading for the opening in the mountain. Sora sighed and caught his breath as Goofy and the others approached him.

"That's our Donald!" Goofy A-Hyucked, and Lucinda laughed as she held an exhausted Trigger.

"I never thought flying would be so exhausting. I'm pooped." She said breathlessly. Sora laughed and looked at her happily.

"You guys were awesome." He laughed. Lucinda blushed and smiled. "I've never seen ou fight like that!"

"I never **_have_** fought like that!" She giggled, hugging Trigger. "How do you feel?" She asked. Trigger looked at her, his yellow eyes half open.

'Hungry.' He grunted. Lucinda grinned and followed Donald, flying towards the mountain with Sora and the others at her tail. The warmth inside had been growing, it didn't just keep her happy, it kept her hopeful. 'Hey Luce.' Trigger grunted, catching the princess's attention.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking down at the tired Shadow.

'It's great to have you back.' He said cheerfully. Lucinda smiled, feeling one more warmth to add to Riku's.

"It's great to be back." She murmered, getting closer to a waiting Donald. As she looked down on Trigger's head, she smiled and giggled.

"Care to spare a couple bangles?" She grinned. Trigger screamed in frustration: 'Okay, it's not THAT great anymore!'

**_XXXX_**

**_We're getting there! Wow, this chapter had a totally different vibe to it... But we're getting close to the final battle._**

**_At least we got to see Riku!!_**

**_And Lucinda's back in action! Can she keep up her newfound strengths? Even I have to admit, that moodiness is kinda unlike her, but it also kinda fits... Don't worry, hopefully her emotions won't get that out of control again! But don't count them out when she comes face to face with Ansem!_**


	37. Plaguing Darkness

It wasn't long until the group of five made their way into the volcano pit. Sora flew next to Lucinda as they lowered themselves down into the caverns.

"Are you guys tired?" Sora asked, remembering how exhausted everyone had been, but Lucinda shook her head.

"I'm not stopping." She said, her face full of intent on finding her loved ones. Sora smiled and looked back to Donald and Goofy.

"What about you guys?" He asked. Donald and Goofy zipped past Sora with their answer.

"Let's keep going." Donald said, "I think we may be getting closer."

Lucinda felt her stomach tug. Her excitement went through the roof as she knew they were nearing their destination; but she also felt nervous about approaching Ansem.

'I'm strong. I'm strong... Riku's fine... He's strong too...' Her body began to shake as she thought of Riku.

The last memory she had of him was his screaming soul being dismissed by Ansem; she remembered him before she left for her mission as he stood next to Maleficent and Trigger, watching her leave.

The warmth inside her heart now began to burn. Her anger against those who'd wronged her friends started to motivate her. She remembered returning home and seeing Riku under Maleficent's power; watching him attempt to destroy Trigger, then being controlled by Ansem, his devilish grin and demeanor...

Why was it Riku?

Why couldn't he be left alone?

Platform after platform, they hovered down the caverns, looking for their next destination. Time after time, Sora would look around at his friends, keeping tabs on them.

"Trigger?" Sora called out to the Heartless as he floated next to Lucinda. "How are you feeling?"

It had been some time since Trigger's bandaged body brought worry. He'd been doing so well, but after the previous fight, it brought up questions of whether or not Trigger was truly prepared.

'I'm fine.' The Shadow nodded. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

"...Yeah but..."

'Sora, I'm fine.'

"Let him be, Sora." Lucinda smiled, "He's not fond of the thought of letting me out of his sight."

'Where else am I gonna go anyway?' Trigger snapped as they rushed through some portals, finally catching gravity again as they all plopped to the ground.

"Calm down." Sora nervously smiled. "I just wanna make sure you're okay."

'I know.' Trigger replied grimly.

It was obvious that something else was bothering the Shadow.

"What's wrong Trigger?" Sora asked as Goofy galloped up to the group with Donald at their tail. Trigger's antennae twitched madly as he ran next to Lucinda, ignoring the dull, pounding pains in his sides.

'We're getting close...'

Lucinda felt a chill in her stomach.

"How close?" She forced herself to ask. Trigger shook his head as he huffed. "Close to..."

'Ansem... I'm sure of it... we're getting close to...something big.' He took a step forward and tried to sense throught the great mass of Darkness. 'There's too much negativity here... I can't tell what's coming.'

Lucinda smiled as she thought of her quick fight to keep the Darkness from her, while Trigger could calmly stare at it with his half heart.

"Trigger... Stay close to me... Please." Lucinda said. Trigger looked up, not used to her sounding serious, but calm. Her best friend nodded and stepped back. Lucinda felt calmer with him by her side as she stroked his still bandaged head. Looking up, Trigger addressed his friend.

'You're becoming lighter...' He whispered. Lucinda looked down in confusion. 'You're face... You're heart, it's calming down. The darkness isn't holding you anymore. It makes me feel relieved.'

"I'm still scared though... I'm so--so scared...' She said. Trigger chuckled.

'That's to be expected. You never were the bravest.' He said. Lucinda laughed as she could see the invisible grin on his black face.

"Ass." She smirked, rubbing Trigger's head harder. The two looked up to see Sora, Donald and Goofy very slowly walking ahead, sharing strategies. Lucinda took Trigger's hand and inhaled, "Come on..."

The two started on, walking behind the trio. It wasn't long until Lucinda and Trigger noticed each other's hands shaking.

"You're scared too?" Lucinda asked, knowing the answer.

'Heh... Yeah...' Trigger choked. 'Ansem's power is so great... I don't know how we can defeat him... I don't know if I'll be able to lay a hand on him... My own family. What he did is terrible... But...'

"He _has _to be _stopped_." Lucinda quivered. She looked at Trigger and tried to be lighthearted. "Just think that he's still in Riku's body... That should..."

She couldn't say it, even as a joke to Trigger. Riku's controlled body was a reality, and the warmth inside her heart continued to glow, pushing her onward.

Riku was waiting for her, for Sora, Kairi, Trigger... Not only waiting, but fighting as well for his own life somewhere. If she had to think of him in pain any more... She'd go mad. Somehow it was up to not only her and Trigger, but Sora, Donald and Goofy to defeat Ansem, save Riku and the worlds.

But was _Ansem_ in any state to be saved?

"Hey!"

Sora's voice cut through the thought between the friends and they put their attention on the trio, who were several yards ahead. Lucinda tugged on Trigger's hand softly and they began a jog towards the warriors.

"Donald says we're getting close!" Sora said, as the team walked through a glowing portal, entering an eerie hallway that more resembled a cavern from a half-eaten world. A shiver ran through each respective body and they began on their way through the cramped, cold halls.

Things were getting darker with each step, each bound towards every destination was colder and scarier. They felt despair with every portal they stepped through.

'Closer.' Trigger growled. Lucinda looked at him as he perched on her shoulder. 'We're getting closer... Something big's up ahead.' He continued to warn. Sora looked back at him as they continued to approach fluorescent portals in the walls of the caverns.

"Stay behind, Luce!" The Keyblade Master called, hearing Trigger's warnings. Donald had his wand at the ready while Goofy held up the back, following Lucinda as she took out her sword.

A flash of light burned their eyes as they dived through yet another portal and instead of landing on solid ground, they found themselves rolling down a stone bank. With a quick, choice word from each person, they pushed themselves off of the green, glowing floor.

"Wow." Lucinda simply put as she looked ahead. A grand cavern open in front of them, leading them on until the end of hall stopped with a simple, life-size Heartless symbol. By now she was getting tired of that thing.

Looking around, Sora and the others kept a sharp eye as Trigger hopped back onto Lucinda's shoulder. His antennae were now plastered to the back of his head as he stood defensive.

"What is it?" Lucinda asked warily. Trigger looked around, huffing from pain after the fall.

'Big... We need to move... Ansem's not here...But...'

**_THUD_**

A giant mass of creature landed in front of them as Lucinda watched in horror.

A Behemoth stood in front of them, head up, growling, and preparing to charge at them. Lucinda's heart stopped as Sora, Donald and Goofy prepared to go to battle. Lucinda watched the three rush around her.

"Why don't you sit this one back, Luce?" Sora called, smiling. "This shouldn't be a problem!"

Lucinda smiled as Sora rushed by, and it wasn't quick for Trigger to notice something odd.

'You're... gonna let him fight?'

"Trigger... After that big-ass demon-in-a-volcano deal, this guy doesn't really seem... all that much. Didn't you say something big was coming?"

'Yeah. This isn't all that's coming.'

Lucinda finally became serious as she looked up to find Sora, Donald and Goofy raging on the Behemoth.

"Then we _should_ help." She said to Trigger. The Shadow sighed, not enjoying the thought, but nodded.

'Exactly.'

Smiling somewhat, Lucinda waited a minute before taking out her sword and looking for an opening, where she then propelled herself into battle, Trigger hanging onto her shoulder.

Lucinda took no time in rounding the beast, climbing his back leg and running across its spine to where Sora was hacking his Keyblade into the Behemoth's horn. His widened eyes showed his surprise.

"What are you doing?" He cried, watching Lucinda attempt a swing at the great black horn.

"Helping! Trigger says something big's coming!"

"Bigger than this?" Sora yelled, cracking another chip into the horn as Trigger screamed:

"Much bigger! This place is full of Darkness Sora, we're being watched! Ansem's not gonna let us get through this easy!"

A shudder from the Behemoth led to the three being whipped off of the Heartless' back. As the three landed once again onto the hard, green ground, Lucinda whipped out her red summon gem and called for backup as Copper the hound and Tod the fox sprung into immediate action, rushing up to the Behemoth and sinking their teeth into it's face.

"Lucinda; Donald, Goofy and I can take care of this!" Sora shouted, concerned still for Lucinda, but the princess didn't listen to him. Instead she just smiled.

"Sora, I've been sitting back, fighting, crying... Now, I think I'm just gonna do what my heart's telling me to do. And that's helping. If you don't mind." Her grin made Sora smile. "I don't care about my skills right now. What matters is that we've got a major problem, and I want to do my part."

Sora stood up, smiling. He could tell there was nothing to worry about now.

"...All right." He nodded. "How... How many Heartless are coming?"

'A few dozens.' Trigger quickly replied. Sora looked towards Donald and Goofy and found Copper and Tod snapping at the Behemoth's hooves, circling the Heartless violently. Sora gulped and brandished the Keyblade, and with one last look around and to Lucinda, he rushed into the fray.

Lucinda was quick to follow, running to her summons' aide. The two canines barked and snarled as they rounded the Behemoth. It wasn't long until even Trigger hopped off of Lucinda's shoulder and onto the Behemoth's back. Lucinda had the idea that she, Copper, Tod and Trigger would be good decoys as Sora, Donald and Goofy wailed on the Behemoth's horn.

Trigger continued to ignore his pain as he crawled along the Behemoth's rippling muscles, scratching his way, trying to make sure that the Heartless' attention wouldn't involve Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Lucinda moved as her legs would allow. She wasn't letting her memory of the first Behemoth slow her down. As she kept her distance from its hard, heavy hooves, she prodded the beast in the legs and face, watching out for Trigger in the process. Every few minutes, Lucinda would look up to check on Sora, Donald and Goofy to make sure they were still there and still fighting. Here and there, shards of the Behemoth's horn fell to the jade floor, disappearing in puffs of smoke once reaching the ground. It was with one last glance that she saw the Keyblade striking down on the horn, igniting a burst of light, blinding the five for a split second.

Sora could be heard cheering from up above as he, Donald and Goofy came tumbling down after the Behemoth's body fell into Darkness; and Lucinda smiled seeing them well.

"Yeah! That wasn't so hard!" Donald screamed, but Sora knew better.

"Don't celebrate so fast... Something's coming--"

'NOW!' Trigger's scream could be heard from miles as he picked up on the next round. Lining up in front, taking up nearly all the space of the cavern, dozens of flying Heartless zoomed in out of the darkness, looking down upon the five warriors.

Lucinda felt the color drain from her face... What had she gotten herself into? Hoards of Heartless stared down with their lantern-yellow eyes, her hands began to tremble holding the Starshooter.

"No!" She said to herself, "I won't back down. He's waiting..."

With a bang, Sora flung a fireball at one of the Heartless to start the riot. Instinctively, the Heartless lashed their wings forward and made their way towards the warriors, beginning the hustle.

Lucinda held the Starshooter in front of her and brought Cloud's teachings into mind, feeling scared, but too stubborn to say no to the brawl. As the first Heartless approached her, flying fast, as did the image of Ansem... his smile; his laugh; then nothing.

Lucinda closed her eyes and swung the sword with all her might, taking a mighty chunk out of the Darkball that aimed for her. The Heartless wobbled past her and bounced onto the floor, rolling a good few feet before stopping and vanishing into nothingness.

The warmth held her heart calm as though Riku were there to hold the sword for her, but instead, it was her hands that grasped the metal hilt. Her arms stopped shaking and her face regained color as she looked on at the ensuing fight.

Taking a breath, she knew. Quickly she returned Copper and Todd to their summon crystal and she bolted into the crowd of Heartless, swinging her sword, knowing she wouldn't leave without Riku.

Just thinking about the boy kept her standing and fighting; even smiling as she ran through the sea of teeth, swords and wings, making sure that her friends were out of her range. At one point, she felt Trigger bound off her head to leap towards an Angel Star, braving it's purple winds to strike with his claws, although less effective than the keyblade, was rather good in dragging the Heartless down to the ground for Sora to catch.

Donald was so busy casting magic, he often ran out of power within several bursts of snow and lightning until he fished a vial of Ether out of one of his many pockets.

Goofy was making mad dashes like crazy, holding his great shield in front of him and mowing down Heartless left and right, making room for Lucinda to come and hack down what was left.

Sora's skills had improved so much, he could easily fight several Heartless on his own. His Keyblade sliced through the dark creatures with such ease, it was amazing to watch the young hero fight with great prowess.

Trigger felt swamped. He couldn't just feel the darkness... He could just barely make out talk from the Heartless as they yearned to feast on the few Hearts inside the cavern. As he ducked a Darkball, the round Heartless took a quick look at the Shadow and made a mad dash for Sora, screeching: 'What would I want with a tasteless halfling? I want the Key Bearer!'

It didn't take long for Sora to find the Darkball screaming towards him, and with a quick strike to the head, the Heartless evaporated into darkness. Sora looked back at Trigger, just to hear the Shadow quip the word 'Asshat.'

Lucinda at one point ended up back to back with Goofy; a partnership that made her feel strong and confident. As she cut down the throngs, he watched her back, knocking aside any threat to her or throwing his shield like a boomerang to cut off those making their way towards Donald, Sora or Trigger.

All Lucinda need do was remember. All she need do was let instinct hold her sword and the warmth inside her heart carried her strong. She used her love to protect those around her; just as she used it to keep Riku's memory alive.

As Donald cast a defense wind around her body for the second time, the masses were thinning, leaving only one or two Invisibles alone at a time to appear after a third round of a dozen Darkballs. Lucinda gasped for air and hunched over, but she wasn't in danger as Sora flew past her and in one fluid motion, rounded in the air and struck a horizontal path that destroyed both Invisibles.

Holding their breaths, the team waited for more Dark smoke to conjure, more dark light to appear, signaling more Heartless... But instead at the very end of the cavern, the life size Heartless symbol was finally eroded to the point that it was no more; as it led to their next entry point.

Silence was their reward as their bodies gave way and slumped to the floor, catching their breaths and resting their legs.

Trigger made his way to Lucinda, his aching body now feeling to be in shambles. He approached her and collapsed next to her, feeling her then roll over and put an arm around him.

"I can't... Believe... I just fought... That many Heartless..." She tried to say in-between breaths.

'I... can't... believe you... fought... period...' Trigger replied, making Lucinda smile.

"How... How do you feel?"

'... Like crap. But... I'll survive.'

Lucinda hoisted herself up with her elbows to sit up somewhat. Looking over to Sora, Donald and Goofy, they appeared more active than she and Trigger and they downed several potions. Soon Trigger was looking at them too.

'Hey!' Trigger belted, catching Sora's attention.

"What about us!" Lucinda smiled. Sora jumped to his feet and fished throughout his coat.

"Sorry! I forgot you guys can't hold a lot."

'I don't have any pockets, moron, where am I gonna store this crap?!' Trigger yelled, still lying down and getting Lucinda to roll her eyes and smile.

"It's alright, we're not hurt... We're just tired." She said watching Sora jog to them and pass on a few potions.

'And we ache like hell.'

"And we ache like hell." Lucinda repeated in exasperation as she opened a vial for Trigger. She then opened one for herself and drank the light, tasteless liquid.

**_XXXX_**

How long had it been for him?

Traveling down the winding path, Riku could barely feel his lungs through the pressure of the surrounding darkness. His breaths were short and unsatisfying to his body.

"Sora... Kairi... I'm so sorry..." He groaned, dropping to his knees, "Lucinda... Trigger... I failed you... Please... I'm sorry..."

Riku tried to think... But Lucinda was the only one who's face he couldn't truly remember. Her appearance was distorted with time and the Darkness that had held him for so long...

"I'm going to... to find her... Lucinda... I have to tell her Ansem... Ansem's a Heartless..."

The thought of telling Lucinda that her uncle was a Heartless put more strain on his heart. He knew how much she loved her beloved uncle; or did she still love him after he nearly killed her back in Hollow Bastion?

Riku didn't care. All he knew was that he had to find his friends and be by Lucinda. He wanted to protect her from everything; even if he no longer had a body to protect with.

**_XXXX_**

"Nice stuff you got there, Sora." Trigger said, now walking upright for the first time since he was assaulted with the Keyblade days earlier.

"Yeah... I wasn't sure if it would work since you're a Shadow... But it looks like it can work on anything." Sora said, watching Lucinda peel off Trigger's old, bloody bandages. It made her think of how she'd forgotten to bandage her own wounded arm. No matter, it seemed to be healing nicely.

"Gawrsh, Trigger, you sure look a lot better!" Goofy smiled. Trigger nodded.

'This rocks. I'm definitely ready to kick some ass.'

"I don't think so." Lucinda curtly said.

'What are you saying?'

"I'm saying that from now on, you don't leave my side." She said seriously. Trigger looked up to find her looking towards the new doorway at the end of the cave.

'You mean..?'

"What is it?" Sora asked. Lucinda turned to face the boy.

"Even I can sense him. Ansem."

Sora became rigid.

"If you can sense him... then I wasn't wrong... I was hoping he wasn't there; but..."

"Yeah. He's right past this doorway." Lucinda said. Her heart pounded and her eyes welled with tears. She wanted to be wrong; but it was too obvious of a power. Her uncle was right around the corner.

'All right.' Trigger said quietly, taking his place next to her side, 'I'll be right here.'

As equally scared as Lucinda, Trigger could see his childhood coming to an end. The days with Lucinda and Ansem filled with joy and hope were now dying along with the worlds their mentor sought to destroy for mere power. Lucinda looked to the ground and wiped her now flooding eyes, not only sad, but also afraid.

"I'm ready, Sora."

As Sora turned to Donald and Goofy, the five began on their way out of the cavern. One at a time, they each climbed through the tall, cramped hole that had appeared just minutes ago.

Lucinda went in just after Donald with Trigger at her heels. The room was small, cozy almost, as right in front at the edge of the room was a door. A large, rose colored door that made her quiver with fear. As beautiful as it was, she knew the power that waited behind that door.

"I--I know that door!" Lucinda turned to see Sora coming in after Goofy and rushing to the front, "I've seen it... I know I have!" He said excitedly. He turned to face his teammates, but no words were exchanged. Only glances that told him they were ready.

As Sora reached for the door- He suddenly paused. Looking around, it appeared he'd noticed something.

_'--Be Careful--'_

"What's wrong?" Donald asked.

"Did you hear something?" Sora inquired.

"Not me." Goofy said.

"I think..?" Lucinda began. Sora looked back at Lucinda, but she quickly shook her head, "N-Never mind..."

As Sora turned to open the Door again, Lucinda looked down to the ground.

She did hear something... A voice.

But that was quickly pushed away as she looked ahead to find Sora opening the Door. And in the time it felt that Lucinda's heart was going to jump out of her nose, a light once again engulfed the few warriors.

Lucinda held onto Trigger next to her as their vision became obsolete for several seconds, only for another bright light to appear in its place.

Only this light was the sun. Removing her hands from her face, Lucinda looked out upon the scenery and felt a warm breeze carry a cool floral scent, which somehow seemed empty to the senses. Standing on warm, golden sands; ocean waves churned in the distance.

Looking around, Lucinda saw Sora right off and realized something wasn't right. His blue eyes were large and his hands quaked.

"Sora?" Goofy asked the boy as he took a step forward. Lucinda felt afraid. Something was wrong until Sora looked back with tears in his eyes.

"This... Is my home."

**_XXXX_**

_Hi, it's me... I want to apologize for the uber-lateness of this. On the plus side... We're almost done! Then it's time for a Chain of Memories and KHII sequel. If I can give myself a kick in the rear to do it._

_Thanks to everyone who reads this fic. Seriously. Much love to you all._


	38. The Search Begins

"Sora?" Lucinda asked, watching the boy aimlessly roam about the beach in tears.

"This is my home! My island! I… I'm home…All this time it was here, right here!"

"But Sora-" Goofy said, trying to catch the Keybearer's attention, "We're still in the Dark World…"

'He's right Sora.' Trigger cut through. 'This isn't a real world.'

Sora turned to look at his friends.

"Not…No! This—It has to be-"

"This is not your home." Trigger repeated firmly.

Sora thought his heart had been cut out. Not his home? But… He could hear the ocean, the sand crunching beneath his shoes, it felt so real.

It felt real.

It finally hit Sora. This was just like back at the glowing portals that held way to Traverse Town, Wonderland and Atlantica.

"It's fake." He choked, finally realizing the truth. To watch Sora hang his head the way he did broke Lucinda's heart. It wasn't long until she looked around at the small island. Ladders and wooden sheds; trees and flowers of all types, it was a playground for the body and senses.

Riku entered her mind and she blushed while closing her eyes, thinking she was catching a true glimpse of the home of her heart's dearest desire.

"Sora… It's alright." Donald said, trying to cheer up Sora, "You'll see it again; your true home! And you and your friends will be happy again!"

"He's right, Sora! All we have to do is defeat that Ansem feller!" Goofy said, patting Sora on the back. The Keybearer wiped his eyes and looked to his friends, as a smile slowly stretched upon his face as he knew what they said was true.

"Yeah… All we have to do is defeat Ansem."

Sora looked to his friends. Donald and Goofy were both smiling; and as he looked to Lucinda and Trigger, they too smiled, looking at Sora, showing him support.

But Sora couldn't help feeling bad for them.

"Lucinda. You ready?" He asked, approaching her. Lucinda's face was red, but she remained calm. "You really want to face Ansem?"

"I'm ready Sora. I think… I think I just want to know the truth now. I just want him to tell me why this all happened; but if it comes down to it—I'll fight."

Sora's attention turned to Trigger as the Shadow shrugged.

'I'm here for Lucinda. I don't know if I'll be able to lay a hand on Ansem, but if I can help get Riku back; that's all I care about.'

Lucinda beamed. She remembered a time when Trigger couldn't have given a whiff about Riku. His answer made her feel at ease, as though things would turn out in the end.

"So Ansem's gotta be around here somewhere? Right?" Goofy asked. Sora nodded as they all

looked in different directions.

"Yeah. I can feel him. He's close now."

Lucinda thought of the last time that her eyes met her uncle's several days ago. The animosity that burned within them was not only aimed for the light, but for her and Trigger as well.

'I've made my choice. Darkness is no place to live.' Lucinda thought to herself. It was time she cast away her love for those creatures, the Heartless; for all they gave in return for creation was grief. She'd never live it again after this, even if she'd have to begin a whole new life.

"Let's stick together." Sora's voice cut through the roar of the ocean, "Maybe-"

Once again, Sora stopped mid-sentence.

"What now, Sora?" Donald asked quickly, not taking Sora pauses for granted anymore.

"The ladders," Sora said, looking around. He turned to face the small, outcropping island where he, Riku and Kairi would often spend their time and saw that the bridge connecting it and the main island was gone. All of the ladders, bridges and wooden planks had vanished. "They're vanishing. All our transports are gone." He said, causing everyone to look and confirm he was right. "I guess we're stuck here. But now… Where to? Where could he be hiding?"

'Sora.' Trigger's voice suddenly rang clear as he caught both Sora's and Lucinda's attention, '… over there.'

Trigger pointed to a small opening at the base of the largest tree they could see, that sat in the perfect center of the island.

'In there, there's a door in there, right?'

Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How do you know that?" He asked, catching Donald and Goofy's attention. Lucinda became thoughtful on how Trigger could know such a thing about a place he'd never been to, but the Shadow's face just lit up with a smug, unseen grin.

"I went into Riku's dreams some time ago. Us Shadows are good at that. See, I did it the day after Riku'd released me and Lucinda 'cause I thought I could get a better image of what he was really after. When I did, he was dreaming about the Islands, and the only way I could talk to him while he was dreaming was to go through the heart of his dreams, which also led me to the heart of the world-" Trigger pointed to the small opening- "In there. Do you think that's where Ansem's hiding?"

"There… That's where I saw the Door we just went through! When my island disappeared…"

"Gawrsh… So Ansem could be right in there?" Goofy asked nervously.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Donald snarled. As everyone looked for a few seconds longer at the crawl space; they each knew it had to be done.

Slowly, they began on their way to the crawl space.

Lucinda however was reveling in irony.

"I can NOT believe that you going into Riku's dreams actually came in handy." She said, smiling down at Trigger, who just chuckled.

'Now you can't say that the little things I do don't help.'

"I didn't say they don't help… I said it was unnecessary!" Lucinda grinned, trying to hide her nervousness. She and Trigger continued following Sora up the banks of the island, heading towards the Secret Place. To keep at ease, Lucinda replayed an image of Riku popping out of the small area and scaring the daylights out of Sora, laughing at the Keybearer as he caught his breath. What she wouldn't give to see that. To see Riku again…

But in order to do so, Ansem needed to go down.

Lucinda closed her eyes and forced herself to stop thinking about fighting Ansem. She knew the image was imminent. All she wanted to do was think of when she was younger, when she, Ansem and Trigger were inseparable. Those images would then lead to her, Trigger and Riku, living it up at the castle, spending each day with each other and loving every minute of it.

Sora walked up to the pathway that led to the crawl-space, remembering the night that ended his islands when the rose-colored door blocked his path, and inside the Secret Place stood Kairi, empty and emotionless, having lost her heart.

Lucinda walked around, wondering what it was like to see Riku in such a docile domain. It seemed odd to her that bold, tough Riku came from what seemed to be such gentle surroundings.

"See that island over there, Lucinda?"

Lucinda turned to see Sora had caught eye of her inspecting the grounds. She turned in the direction he was pointing and found what seemed to be a tall, circular isle in the distance.

"Riku used to hang out there all the time. There were trees over there, and all he'd do was sit on them and stare out into the sea."

Lucinda felt warm in an instant. She could now perfectly an image him sitting on the one, lone, bent tree that remained on the desolate island, staring, unflinching, into the unknown.

She brought her hands to her chest as her heart beat strongly, and below her, Trigger groaned.

XXXX

Riku now grew frustrated. The more he walked, the longer the road appeared in front of him. He'd already made several attempts to run the path, but the pressure of Darkness just made it harder on his body to continue, and he'd have to stop for several minutes to catch his breath.

"No... No, no, NO!!" He'd huff every time his legs slowed because of the dark gravity. He looked ahead as he scrambled on hands and knees, trying to make the most of his time and strength.

As he raised to his legs, he closed his eyes, forcing his mind to open to something… Anything…

"Please... Anything! Think... Remember anything!"

At last; an image of Lucinda resting her head on Riku's chest the night her arm caught fire was the first to appear; he could still smell the charred flesh of her arm and the feel of her body against his. She looked to him as though depending on him for comfort.

Riku opened his eyes and forced his legs to move.

Another image appeared, only it was Trigger, giving Riku advice on his now-completed mission by Maleficent. Trigger's expression towards Riku having been friendly and honest; it made Riku forget about the immense dark pressure around him.

Kairi's smile, gentle and foolproof; Riku felt his strength rise and he caught his breath with ease thinking of her laughter and playfulness.

Sora's faith and friendship. Riku had lived on it all his life, as Sora had lived on Riku's example.

In youth, Riku would become mad when Sora mimicked the older boy's actions, and Riku would tell Sora to do something different, but all Sora wanted to do was be just like his best friend.

Riku frowned upon the example he'd set for his friends in the past times they'd met since the destruction of the islands. He'd been cold, malicious and uncaring. It was no wonder the darkness had finally swallowed him. But Riku vowed to make his way back to light, and he used his friends' faces to guide him.

But he smiled knowing Sora wasn't following his example anymore.

Keeping their light in mind, Riku pushed onward, not giving in to the pain and pressure that continued to build and latch onto him.

With one last memory of Lucinda taking her first look at her earrings, dressed in her pink gown, arm fully bandaged, Riku burst into a sprint. He began to close the gap as his heart raced, trying to keep his friends close.

"I'm coming. I won't let him hurt anyone else!"

Riku continued on the winding path alone; determined to see that Ansem would meet his fate at the hands of light. But most of all, he wanted to ensure that Ansem knew he'd never harm Lucinda again, and keeping the princess in mind Riku felt a smile stretch among his face and his feet ran faster. Now the darkness couldn't even catch up to him.

XXXX

The false island winds seemed perfectly fine to the dark being that rested comfortably on a tall tree limb. As he stared out to the sand dunes and the empty sea, Ansem smiled through Riku's lips, daring anyone to question his might.

He enjoyed taking on the guise of the boy, if only to feel young again, it was entertaining to think that he had stolen the body of the true Keyblade Master. Too bad he didn't have a Keyblade anymore. At least it was worth sacrificing his dark weapon so Sora could release the final heart to open the Final Door.

Ansem looked down below him and smiled.

He'd been watching them for some time now; looking for him.

Especially the girl.

"Hello darling." Ansem grinned, his own voice finally dominating over Riku's vocals. "How droll. She wants to see me again. What a pet." The girl he hadn't seen since nine years prior had grown well. He'd seen that back on the dust planet, "And your stubbornness… Tsk tsk… You don't get that from me.

"You must have gotten it from master."

He continued to watch, even spotting Trigger. Just the other day, the Shadow was wrapped in bandages and as weak as an infant, but he remembered well that Trigger spared no boundaries in staying by Lucinda's side; the creature had showed loyalty even at the age of four.

"Let's see… The king's lackeys…" Ansem had spotted Goofy earlier. A pleasant rage built up, reminding the once-king to repay the Captain of the Guard for causing blood to spill when he was about to deal with Lucinda; but first thing's first;

He looked down to Sora. An immense rush of excitement curled his mouth into a grin as he stared onward, wondering of the boy could feel the heat coming from Ansem's eyes as they bore into Key-bearer's skull.

Ansem leaned back, watching them continue their search. He continued to watch Lucinda as her eyes would often peer back to the circular island in the distance. He could tell what she wanted.

It was the boy. Ansem had seen Riku's memories of himself and the girl. What romance and intrigue they brought to him. Young love was always so fun to distort, especially when it's fresh. As Ansem continued to watch his niece, it did indeed seem she'd grown quite a bit. Last he saw of her, she was but waist high in a satin gown with pigtailed hair. Now she wore dusty chaps and a wrinkled shirt. A far cry from the royal appearance she donned nine years ago.

Still, Ansem smiled each time he saw the lively girl. He recalled the shock of seeing her on the dust planet, full of excitement and life.

Even though he'd left her and the Heartless for dead in the crystal waterways nine years ago.

"Ahh... I've seen enough of her following me around." Ansem grinned, "I think it's time I had a little more fun before playing with my meal." He said, and his hand grew bright with gleaming darkness.

_XXXX_

Lucinda rushed to Sora, who still seemed preoccupied with the sand below him.

"No sign," She said, "I'm getting worried." She watched Sora as he looked around to his team and begin to plot.

"Donald, Goofy! Let's take another look around! He's got to be hiding somewhere!" He called.

Meanwhile, as Sora jogged off with his colleagues, Lucinda looked down to the sand and wondered where her uncle was hiding.

Such behavior from him made Lucinda shiver, and she wondered if she'd ever get used to the fact that he'd been taken by darkness. Her heart hoped and prayed he could be saved, that way he could go back to being the person he used to be, and they'd be happy again; but once again arose the question:

Was he in any state to be saved? He'd already succumbed to the Darkness once. What if it happened again?

What if Riku couldn't be saved?

Lucinda's face went cold as she tried to snap out of the midst of her plaguing doubts and she looked to Trigger, her eyes feeling heavy with fear and sleep.

"Trigger?" She asked, catching the Shadow's attention, who looked up to her immediately.

'Yeah?' he asked. Lucinda sighed, trying to empty her head.

"Tell me something happy... What have we done with Ansem that made us happy?"

'...Happy?'

"Yes. Please, anything."

'Sea-Salt Ice Cream.'

Lucinda smiled.

"Yeah..." She remembered her uncle often giving her and Trigger the salty-sweet ice cream bar as a treat on warm days, or even in the winter, when they needed a pick-me-up. Any day it seemed Ansem would be munching on the sweet treat and-

Suddenly, just as fast as it had come, the memory left. Lucinda opened her eyes after she realized once again she was on the beach and she looked at Trigger.

"Really?" She asked Trigger, who looked up at her. "But I thought Ansem hated that stuff."

'Yeah, remember? It was... no... wait, maybe your right... But I could have sworn that Ansem liked it...' Trigger brought a claw to his chin as he too began to stammer.

"Me too..." Lucinda said, looking at Trigger, "For a second there... it was like... I don't know..."

'It was like thinking of a different Ansem?'

Lucinda's mouth dropped as she looked down to Trigger, her orange eyes wide as she breathed her answer.

"...Yeah."


	39. The King, Her Uncle, its Master Cometh

"No way." Lucinda smirked, shaking her head, "That… Wow." She brought a hand to her forehead as the images began to swirl and mix. "That's impossible." She seemed to croak as Trigger shook his head as well.

'That was weird.' He chuckled. 'Another Ansem?'

"We can hardly handle one." Lucinda grinned, making an attempt to keep her spirits up.

But behind her smile Trigger quickly noted something in her face.

'You okay?' He asked. Lucinda continued to smile, attempting a brave facade.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

'You're lying.' Trigger snapped.

Lucinda should have known better than to try to fool him. For a moment, her smile lingered, but mixed with an expression of growing melancholy as she knew she couldn't hide her new growing fear. She didn't want to admit she was scared silly.

"That image... Do you think we're forgetting Ansem? Like Riku said he was forgetting Kairi? He's been in the Darkness for so long… What if we forget him and Riku? What if _he's_ forgotten **us**?"

'God. I hope not.' Trigger said as his antennae folded to sweep the back of his head in anxiety. Lucinda brought her hands to her chest and sniffled.

"Me too." she said, looking out among the waters. She would occasionally eye the island that Sora said would usually be inhabited by Riku. She wanted to extend her arm and be led to the island by Riku. She closed her eyes as she recalled his description of his home the day after they met. His words about warm sand and moonlit walks were but a dream now.

'Hey... Maybe we should start looking again.' Trigger said, tugging on Lucinda's hand quickly, gesturing out to their teammates. Lucinda, not wanting to look away from the island, reluctantly agreed. She continued to look back at the island, as though hoping for a phantom glimpse of her crush.

_**XXXX**_

Above them he continued to stand on his branch of choice. Ansem was entertained with their inability to find him.

But what aggravated him was that his plan hadn't worked. As he stared down to Lucinda and Trigger, he had hoped by now to have them in a world of confusion as his hand's dark glow had faded.

"It seems my image failed. What happened? They should be reeling by now." He growled, watching the princess and Heartless continue their search.

He kept his poise firm as anger burned inside of him.

"Hmm... Perhaps I did too good a job _replacing_ him."

_**XXXX**_

"Trigger?" Lucinda asked, catching the Heartless' attention once again.

'Yeah?' He asked, by now becoming frustrated with having to look up at her with every sentence. He began to rub the back of his neck as he looked up at her.

"If it's really true... If it can happen..." She drifted off.

'Lucinda, these anxieties have got to-'

"I hope I never forget you."

'...What?' He asked, almost choking, ceasing his neck-rub immediately.

"I..." She began, looking down to him. She began to laugh softly as she thought about what she'd just said, "I'm dwelling on things again. I'm just thinking about the whole _forgetting_ issue. I'm sorry-"

'No. It's alright.' Trigger interrupted her rather urgently, 'A bit random I'll admit, but...

Don't worry. I'll make sure we stay together.'

"Because I'll still be making stupid mistakes somewhere that you have to beat me for!" Lucinda laughed.

Trigger wished he could show her a smile. The ache in his neck didn't matter to him anymore as he looked up at his best friend.

"Nah. Let's be realistic. I can still see them." Lucinda said, closing her eyes, seeing her uncle and Riku. She smiled down at Trigger. "I remember them perfectly. Why should we worry? Why _are_ we worrying?"

'Because we care.' Trigger said simply, bringing a warm grin to Lucinda's face.

Looking out in front of her, the scenery reminded her of Hawaii. Of Lilo and Nani, Jumba and Pleakley, which then lead her to brush the metal bracelet on her arm and think of Stitch.

The act lead her to reach into her blouse and pull out the necklace given to her by Quasimodo.

'What's that?" Trigger asked, jumping up onto her shoulder, eyeing the intruiguing amulet.

"This is from my friend in Notre Dame. He gave it to me as a reminder of my time there. So I wouldn't..." She drifted off as she looked down at Trigger, smirking, "...forget."

Rolling his eyes, Trigger shook his head.

'Geez. How am I supposed to compete with that?' He griped. lucinda giggled, putting the

necklace back.

"I could give you something."

'Like what? I'm kinda stocked up right now.' He said, addressing the numerous bangles that adorned his antennae and arms. 'I don't need anything to remember you. So don't worry.' He said confidently, making Lucinda smile, 'You're the first memory I have. I doubt I'll ever lose something like that. I don't need any kind of lucky charm to remember-'

"NOTHING!"

A scream from Sora once again caught them off-guard. She spotted the Key-bearer throwing his arms in the air though his frustration. The boy put his hands to his face and sighed violently as he quickly turned on his heels, heading in another direction.

Lucinda looked to Trigger and smiled nervously.

"Do you think we're talking too much? They're doing all the working and we're just talking."

'Us? Talk too much? You jest.' Trigger joked as he turned to face Sora, assuming a walking position with Lucinda closely following. She watched the Heartless walk in front of her and she smiled, feeling comfort in his promise to simply remember. They approached Sora and watched him in his frustration.

"I can't find ANYTHING in this place! Where ARE THEY?!" He growled.

"Nothing?" Lucinda asked, she and Trigger feeling guilty about having not looked as hard as the others.

"Nothing." Sora said, massaging the bridge of his nose, making him look something like Leon.

"Any other place we can look?" Lucinda asked as she too looked around.

"... I still think that there may still be some answers in the Secret Place."

"But we just checked the Secret Place."

"We didn't go all the way inside. I have a feeling he's IN the Secret Place. I was too scared to go inside... This is too surreal for me." Sora shuddered, still frightened at the realism of this fake homeworld.

Lucinda looked at the brush-covered hole that led to the Secret Place. By now she was eager to finish this. It took everything inside of her to not start hacking down the brush with her sword. Her stomach clenched in protest to confronting Ansem, but her heart ached to save both him and Riku.

"I..." She began, looking at Sora, knowing she was about to say something she didn't mean, "I think we should go in. There are no other options." She said, keeping her sword and summons at the ready.

Sora looked to her and puffed his chest out, taking a breath. He nodded.

"Yeah."

He, Lucinda and Trigger walked over to the now congregating group on the beach. Lucinda could feel another bout of anxiety forming what felt like a bouncing ball in her tummy.

"We're checking the Secret Place again. From the inside. Let's stock up... Again." He whispered.

Lucinda held onto her left arm as Sora spoke. Closing her eyes, her dark mind was a convoluted mess of hope, love, and, quite possibly, hopeless love as Riku and Ansem littered her mind. As she continued to rub her arm, which let off twinges of pain coming from its unbandaged state, she remembered Riku's words of comfort as he cleansed and dressed her wounded arm their second, stormy night together. His hands firm and delicate. She used those words of encouragement he had given to her to boost her spirits. She opened her eyes and joined the group in their strategy along with Trigger.

"You okay, Lucinda?" Goofy asked, seeing Lucinda's shaking hand as she accepted a potion vial. Looking up to him, Lucinda smiled.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She grimaced. Why did she have to suggest going to the Secret Place?

Her hands continued to quiver as they stored potions into her pockets.

Trigger shifted some of the bangles that hung from his antennae. The accessories made him appear to be a jingling mess which Lucinda couldn't help but play with so she could

keep her mind off of everything.

Sora looked towards them as they stored every last pocket with something. he was shaking.

"Let's go."

With his lead, they walked towards the Secret Place. Lucinda took a deep breath, half wishing that this moment had never come.

She didn't want to imagine placing a violent hand on her uncle... Even though he'd done just that only the other day. Looking for solace, she returned to Trigger.

"I'm scared..." She whispered.

'...Me too. But this is our chance to save them, right?'

"Our only chance."

She could almost feel another hand helping to support the weapon.

She closed her eyes to think of Riku's gloved hand on hers, helping support the weight of her fears and inexperience as the scariest moment in her life that had yet to pass. She felt him there, comforting her.

At least, she liked to think that he was there.

Sora approached the brush and crouched, lifting several branches up as he peered in. Lucinda watched him remain in his position as he looked in. Her nerves continued to build and contain as her stomach bubbled in anxiety. Sora just sat there, shifting every now and then, as though looking for something specific.

"Sora?" Goofy asked, sensing something wasn't right. Sora began to shake and he stood up.

"Nothing's in there." He whispered, "Nothing... Not even a path... It's just... _Gone_."

_"So You've finally found out."_

A voice called out to the group, sending chills down Lucinda's spine. She was sent reeling as her head whipped around to look for the source of the voice.

"Ansem?!" She cried out. She attempted to run out into the island, but was stopped by Trigger and Donald as they grabbed her arms.

Behind them, Sora continued to shake as he looked around at the islands, listening to this voice. He listened, realizing that this wasn't the first time he'd heard this voice.

"Him... So that's what he meant."

"What?" Lucinda asked, looking at Sora.

"Ansem... that was him. At the island, the day the Heartless came. He was in the Secret Place and he spoke to me. I didn't understand the things he said then, but now... Now I know."

"Ansem came to you?" Lucinda shuddered. Sora nodded, trying to form words and a decent sentence through his stupor.

"I'll never forget those words."

Sora thought about those words as he recited them to the others; he, Lucinda and Trigger hearing Ansem's voice in their imaginations as he did.

_"This world has been connected."_

Goofy looked out to the beach as he saw a strange sight.

"What was that?" He asked, seeing something disappear. The others peered out to the beach and Lucinda felt her heart drop as they watched Riku's island disappear. Sora looked on too, beginning to sweat.

_"Tied to the Darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed._

_There is so very much to learn"_

The team continued to watch in shock as the very ocean disappeared and turned black.

_"You understand so little"_

The ground underneath them began to shake, sending them crashing into each other for a short moment as the sandy grounds began to break apart. Lucinda held onto Trigger as she crouched down, trying not to fall over. She looked up at Sora, who was also being thrown about by the quake, but he was too busy in his realization of having met Ansem to be shaken.

His face haunted her. She watched him with sympathy as he watched his islands break

apart. Looking out to the breaking islands, Sora recited the last line with chilling ease.

_"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."_

The team could hardly hold their own as the quake severed. Trigger by now had latched himself to Lucinda's shoulder, hoping to avoid the terror as the island became nothing but ruins.

As the shaking lessened, Lucinda sighed, happy the quake was done. She looked to Trigger first as as he continued to wobble on her shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked.

'Fine.' Trigger nodded as he regained his composure. Shortly after, he hopped down onto the ground. Lucinda looked up to the black ocean only to notice something new.

With white hair rushing with the breeze, Lucinda recognized a familiar, and very missed, figure standing out at the beach.

Riku was standing out at the edge of the beach. His back was turned to them. Lucinda recognized the outfit he wore as the uniform Maleficent had given him the day they met.

"Riku..." She whispered, as Donald, Goofy and Trigger all noticed him too.

"Sora! Look!" Goofy hissed, pointing out to the lone figure.

The group's talking voices were mere whispers to Lucinda as her stomach flew into her throat from excitement. With her face flushing, she turned to face the Keybearer. His eyes were plastered to the figure that now stood at the edge of the Dark Ocean.

Sora quickly made a mad dash for his best friend. Lucinda watched, feeling left behind as she followed, not wanting to be the last to greet Riku. As she ran, Donald and Goofy sprinted ahead of her to back up Sora.

Lucinda felt Trigger catch up to her. He could now run with ease without his wounds bothering him, however, he still wasn't as fast as the others.

'Lucinda!' He huffed, grabbing onto one of the chain links that jingled from her belt.

The princess quickly bent over as she ran to pick him up.

Trigger looked to Lucinda to see her excitement. Her eyes were wide and her face pale.

He began to wonder if it was also fear that shone in her complexion.

Sora approached the boy at the edge of the cliff. The severely cracked ground made it difficult to reach him. Sora got closer, adrenaline pumping as Riku got closer. He held out his hand as though to grab Riku.

"Take a look at this tiny place."

From the body of Riku thundered that voice; Ansem's voice. Sora froze in his tracks and retracted his hand quickly, as though he'd been fingering fire.

That voice made Lucinda choke. She stopped in her tracks just behind Sora, still holding Trigger.

She didn't know whether to be happy to know that Ansem was right there, or to be horrified that he chose to appear in Riku's body... She wished she could know just where Riku was.

"To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison, surrounded by water." Ansem continued to speak. He rose Riku's arms to the sky and confessed of what became of Riku, "And so this boy sought out to escape this prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds... And he opened his heart to Darkness."

With those last glorified words, Ansem turned Riku's head towards the others. As he did, the image of Riku's face and body quickly disintegrated into a field of Darkness. As his body vanished, Ansem's body appeared in his place, still turning to look at the small group.

Lucinda gulped, seeing her uncle for the first time since he'd held her by her throat just the other day.

He looked just as malicious as he spread his dark lips into a dark smile.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, reaching out for his friend.

Lucinda hadn't noticed, but Ansem's gaze had been focused on her since his appearance. She finally realized it when he averted his eyes towards Sora.

"Don't bother." He chuckled to Sora coldly. "Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to Darkness."

Ansem's words made Lucinda's lungs feel like they'd inhaled ice water. She'd never heard him speak of the Darkness like this. She remembered all those experiments with the Heartless, all those years of research... Not one memory came up where he idolized the Darkness like he did at this moment.

This excitement of his haunted Lucinda, and upon her shoulder, she felt Trigger shivering. No doubt he too was horrified by his guardian's act.

"Darkness." Lucinda croaked, catching her uncle's attention, "Why Darkness? Darkness brought ruin to our home, our family! How could you do this?"

"How could you give Maleficent my research?" Ansem asked. Lucinda's heart tugged as he asked this question with the perfect tone of heartache in his voice. Lucinda did her best to answer.

"I didn't have a choice! My life was on the line!"

"That research _was_ my life." Ansem whispered coldly. Lucinda's heart broke a little more and her lower lip locked in a pout so hard she couldn't talk.

'I made her do it!' Trigger yelled, catching Ansem's attention as the Heartless jumped onto the ground in front of Lucinda, "Maleficent gave us an ultimatum. I told Lucinda to give her the codes... I thought you'd rather see her alive than give her life for something that tore you apart!"

"Tore?" Ansem inquired.

'Tore. I though the Heartless just revolted, and then we learned that YOU brought them upon the kingdom. Is that true?"

"Wouldn't _you_ know, Halfling?"

Lucinda felt the horror of what Ansem had just said course through her spine. Trigger stood there, in shock, staring at his guardian.

"Oh... No, that's right, the Heartless hate you. You wouldn't know... So yes. I brought them to Hollow Bastion. It was rather exhilarating."

"ENOUGH!" Sora cried, nearly in tears at the 'family reunion'.

"You were CRYING!" Lucinda sobbed, now able to speak, "You put us into the Gummi ship during the siege! I remember!"

Ansem looked at Lucinda, amused thoroughly, his orange eyes ablaze with delight.

"You came and picked us up and CARRIED us to the Gummi ship! I remember it! You were crying! How can you act so proud of the siege when you were bawling your eyes out?!"

Ansem grinned, as though hearing a bad joke.

"I never cried."

"LIAR!" Lucinda screamed, "How can you act this way?!"

"Act? I never act; and I never cried."

'You did cry.' Came Trigger's voice, bitter as salt, 'You held us and put us in that ship and _cried_. How can you idolize the Darkness the way you do now and deny those feelings?'

"Because I'm smarter now. Darkness, I've learned, is everything. All worlds begin in Darkness. And all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows, consumes it... Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the Darkness whence it came!"

Ansem proclaimed the knowledge he'd discovered over the years to his audience. Sora, Donald and Goofy stood ready for anything, staying close together.

Lucinda, however, looked straight into her uncle's eyes. All the love she'd felt for him over the course of her life was turning bitter. Trigger still stood in front of her, shaking, enraged and scarred at his mentor's earlier words of hate.

"You see... Darkness is the heart's true essence." Ansem purred, looking to the sky, basking in the winds of his fake island world.

"That's not true!" Sora shouted.

Lucinda turned to face Sora, whom she'd almost forgotten in the shouting match. Sora approached with a brave face as he stared down the corrupted king.

"The heart may be weak, and sometimes, it may even give in... But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!"

Ansem stared at the Keybearer. His grin still wide and devilish.

"Really? Is that your excuse for dear Riku? It also seems that there are many whose light failed them. Maleficent, Jafar... Where were their lights?" Ansem's glance turned to Lucinda, "But... maybe there are lucky ones." His glance turned to Trigger, "_Very _lucky. I'm surprised that my own family wants to fight me over _their_ inevitable return to the Darkness."

"I'm done with the Heartless!" Lucinda shrieked, wanting so bad to smash something, but forcing herself not to call onto her blade.

Ansem grinned.

"Who's talking about the Heartless?"

Lucinda's face loosened as confusion set in. Ansem laughed.

"You're so cute when you're stupid."

Lucinda turned her head at the remark, tears stinging her eyes at the hurt of his once gentle voice belittling her at every turn.

"So you have come this far... And still you understand _nothing_. Every light must fade... Every heart return to darkness!"

"That's enough! Ansem, give back Riku! At least give them an answer for all of this! They're your family for goodness' sakes!" Sora shouted, pointing to Lucinda and Trigger. Ansem rolled his eyes, now looking bored.

"I've given them my answer. I've told them everything, as I've told you all there is to know."

"You haven't told me anything!" Sora shouted, "All you've done is hurt people! It's time to stop!" Sora said, bringing out his Keyblade as Donald and Goofy brandished their weapons as well.

With a shaking, but ready arm, Lucinda brought out the Starshooter. Keeping Riku in mind, she held the hilt with all of her might. She walked over to Trigger as the Heartless himself prepared for a confrontation.

Lucinda found herself once again staring into her uncle's once-pleasant eyes.

"You're really going to fight me?"

"...Yes." She answered. Ansem looked to Trigger.

"Both of you are no different from me. You're as close to the Darkness as I. Why deny it?"

'What has darkness done for me?' Trigger asked.

"What has it done for any of us?" Lucinda asked, "It's corrupted you, the strongest man I've ever known... You were everything to me, Ansem. After all of this pain, I've finally found the strength to say enough."

"Really?" Ansem smiled.

In the blink of an eye, it came out of nowhere. A great black creature erupted from Ansem's back with no effort from him. It's massive hands grabbed Lucinda by the shoulders and lifted her into the air.

"Lucinda!" Sora shouted, everyone watched as the princess was lifted into the air.

"Strength? I've been watching you. All of you. You think you can fool me? Strength died in you long ago, along with any hopes of you living without Darkness. You're spoiled goods. Why the light would take you now is beyond me."

Lucinda opened her eyes, groaning at the pressure of the Giant Black Guardian's grasp on her. She stared at her uncle, desperate to prove to him her will to change.

'Let her go!' came a scream from Trigger. The Heartless rushed towards Ansem, claws extended.

"TRIGGER! NO, PLEASE!" Lucinda choked from the clutches of the great black creature. Ansem looked down to find Trigger running, full force, towards him. He stared, highly interested in the bravery of this Heartless.

As Trigger pounced to attack, Ansem quickly raised a hand to release a pulse of Dark power that rammed itself into Shadow.

"NO! TRIGGER!" Lucinda screamed, watching Trigger fall back into the sand.

Sora, Donald and Goofy watched in horror as Ansem had attacked Trigger. The once-king's gaze quickly reverted to Lucinda, however, as he noticed something.

A hissing sound was heard from where the guardian was holding a screaming Lucinda. Ansem's intrigued smile quickly turned into surprise as he realized the damage that she was causing. Ansem quickly retracted the guardian's grasp and watched Lucinda fall to the ground. He watched her, quick as lightning, jump up to her feet and rush to Trigger, who was stirring after the attack. Ansem summoned his guardian so he could look at the creature's hands.

Ansem was bewildered to find that the palms of his guardian's hand were white-hot. he could feel something more than heat from them, and it disgusted, yet amazed him as he looked to his niece and hissed:

"...Light."

"You see now?" Sora yelled. Ansem turned, teeth bared, to stare at the keybearer, "Light exists in every heart. Strong or weak, it doesn't matter. Find an outlet and it'll appear."

Ansem clenched his fists as he looked to Lucinda. Trigger by now was standing on her shoulder, able to move about as they turned to face him.

Lucinda's gaze to Ansem had now turned reluctant as once again she brandished her sword, only this time, her hand wasn't shaking. It wasn't long until Sora, Donald and Goofy rushed to her side. Lucinda took a deep breath and calmly looked to her uncle once again.

"I'm not scared." She said loudly.

"Really?" Ansem sneered, watching the small band prepare for a confrontation. "Good." He smiled, as his feet left the ground in an effortless levitation. "Then that means I can go all out."

In an instant, Ansem had sent his guardian out once again, taking vicious swipes at the team. The group separated and took their own routes. Lucinda put her focus in using anything and everything she'd learned from Cloud, Hercules and Riku. Her fighting skills still lacked, but the light that seemed to radiate from her made her more confident and quick as she paired it with the warmth that held her heart high.

Along with Trigger, the two watched Sora's, Donald's and Goofy's backs as they contributed to the real battle. Along the way, though, Lucinda couldn't help but attempt a jab at the guardian. She indeed felt a small quiver of anxiety each time Ansem came around, yet, she wielded her sword without fail as he would approach her, his hands glowing with dark energy.

"Even with your light, you're not much of a threat, are you?" He would growl, taking numerous shots at Lucinda in-between dodging her and Sora. Lucinda stood her ground, bewildered that she was actually fighting her uncle. Each time his arms would swing at her, she couldn't help but remember the days she'd spent in those same arms in a once gentler time.

"Even if I'm not," She said, halfway in the process of dodging several blows from Ansem's fists, "Sora's more than you can handle."

"Then why are you here?" Ansem continued to talk with her, throwing dark energy at Sora and Company in the meantime, "If Sora's my competition, why did you come?"

"Because I wanted to see you... and I wanted to know; why did you do all of this? I could never imagine someone as genuine as you succumbing to the Darkness... I remember the emotion you showed to me the day of the siege-"

"Here we go." Ansem interrupted, rolling his eyes with a sarcastic smile.

"I remember! And you can't deny it!"

"I deny it because it never happened."

"Liar!" Lucinda screamed. She took a grand swing with her sword towards Ansem, only to have the guardian catch the blade. Ansem stared at her, arms crossed and confident.

Lucinda's face radiated the same expression.

"But I'm not going to argue." She grimaced, "All I want is to save you and Riku."

"Save me? Save me from what?" Ansem asked as the guardian threw Lucinda's sword away from its grasp. She caught herself before she could fall over and stared back to her uncle.

"From yourself... If need be."

Ansem's reaction to Lucinda was more frustrating than haunting this time as he burst into laughter.

"You are something ELSE!" He shouted, taking another swing at Lucinda. She quickly ducked and rushed away as his guardian began to fiendishly glow. It bolted for Lucinda, but Sora was too quick to intervene. He swung the Keyblade and knocked the guardian back. Ansem's laughing ceased, and he seized his guardian out one more time.

Sora was too late to stop the guardian as it latched itself to Sora. The Keybearer fell to his knees as froze; literally. His eyes and mouth hung agape as his body glowed with an inky, purple aura.

"Sora!" Donald cried, rushing to the boy's aid. Lucinda looked in horror at Sora's condition and turned to her uncle.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Don't worry. It's only temporary. I just need him out of the way for the moment." Ansem smiled.

"For what?" Lucinda cried. Ansem grinned.

"This. I'll see you soon."

Lucinda didn't see the guardian shoot out of Sora's body and grab her. All she felt was the force of something like a rocket hitting her back and propelling her off of the ground. As they flew over and hovered above the Dark Ocean; it dropped her.

Lucinda watched once again as she fell into the immense pool of nothing. She couldn't find time to scream as she plummeted.

As soon as she hit the Darkness, she'd hit ground. She hadn't expected to hit solid ground and she felt the wind escape her lungs. It took her several minutes to regain her composure, but in time, she began to notice that everything had gone dark. Shaking and catching her breath, she didn't ache, even though she'd fallen tens of feet.

She didn't feel anything. She couldn't feel any heat or any lack thereof. Standing up, she looked around, feeling the immense pressure of Darkness surrounding her.

There was nothing. No sky, no sun, all there was in this place was the long, winding road that Lucinda stood upon within the vast Darkness.

**_XXXX_**

_Well guys, I'm hoping that this next chapter is going to be the Climax. Heck, it IS!! I'm getting so excited... I've written nearly half of this chapter in the last two nights after finally getting out of one of those blocks. I thought I was going to have to keep re-writing the beginning of this chapter. It just wasn't going right, but I finally made myself finish it and I'm definitely happy with it! I know the detail of the battle wasn't the greatest, but I still like it. _

_Thanks to all who have been reading. It would be so cool if I could finish this before the fic turns four in July. FOUR! FOUR FREAKING YEARS OLD! _


	40. Questions on the Dark Road

Lucinda looked up and down the winding, pale path. She huffed as she continued to catch her breath after her harrowing fall.

She looked up from where she'd fallen. It was pure nothing. It wasn't cold, but the sight of this place made her shiver. It was an eerie sight to be surrounded by complete darkness, yet she could see the road in front of her as though the sun beamed down upon it.

Looking upon the road, wondering where to start, she pondered whether or not she should start walking, but if she did, where would she be led to?

It was then that she gasped as she remembered not the place she'd left, but the people she'd been separated from.

"Trigger!" She hissed, looking back up to the sky. Her stomach turned in an instant as she thought about him and the others back at the islands. Sora, Donald and Goofy were also there, perhaps still fighting Ansem.

Lucinda then remembered something else. Ansem's face appeared in her memory as he had grinned to her just moments ago, saying:

_"...I'll see you soon." _

Remembering those words, Lucinda felt the urge to move. She turned, putting one foot in front of the other, and began to run, the dark road crunched underneath her pounding feet.

_'Is he coming for me?' _Lucinda thought to herself as she ran. She didn't want to notice her breathing slowly increasing. She just wanted to run.

Lucinda remembered back at Hollow Bastion as she, Trigger, Sora, Donald and Goofy spoke with Leon's gang. Trigger's suggestion that Ansem had been possessed was like a beacon of light at that time. The possibility to save her uncle was precious to the girl.

She wanted to believe he could still be saved, but those words paired with his smile as he spoke to her and Trigger... they were like daggers. Lucinda grimaced at the thought of him acting so cold towards her and Trigger.

_"That Research __**was**__ my life."_

_"Wouldn't you know, Halfing?"_

_"You're so cute when you're stupid."_

Tears stung her eyes, but she forced herself to move for safety of her own life.

She made herself remember the days of joy and happiness that filled her life those nine years ago in an attempt to hide the pain. Back then, Ansem's voice then was full of laughter and promise. She thought of the words she'd said to Riku as she would describe her uncle some few days ago. Deep down, those words were true. After all, he was kind and giving back then.

Lucinda stopped. She was now beginning to notice the difficulty of running along the path as the pressure of the Darkness around her. She didn't stop for long though. She decided to continue running, even though her lungs burned.

_"Riku... Will he be alright? Will I even find him?" _She thought to herself. She wanted so much to not feel so anxious when she thought of him. As she thought of her crush, Ansem once again popped into her mind:

_"His Heart belongs again to Darkness!"_

Lucinda ignored her anxieties. Ansem had been lying about so many things... Riku couldn't possibly be lost. She continued to jog as best she could as the hands of the surrounding darkness continued to bear down upon her.

_Catch me, Uncle Ansem!_

Lucinda closed her eyes as she remembered more from her youth. The games she'd play with her uncle around the castle were clear, but distant memories. She could feel the Darkness playing more games with her mind as her childhood with Ansem slowly became distorted through grief and confusion.

It killed her how bad she didn't want Ansem to find her in this game of tag. Where was he? Was he even coming for her? Had he already finished off her friends; and the universe along with them?

The image of the boys' demise made her choke as she forced herself to run. She reminded herself it was only her imagination as she felt sweat beading at her brow and upper lip.

She could feel that even jogging was draining her of energy quickly. Where exactly was she? Even if she did make it to the end of the road, where would it take her? Was she even going the right way?

Once again she stopped to catch her breath, hunching over as the sweat now rolled down her face. It was unusually tiring in this place. She noticed she could feel the pressure of the atmosphere bearing down upon her, making breathing harder than usual.

_'I've got to keep going.' _She thought to herself, wishing she could tell her lungs and legs to quit burning with pain, _"Don't think...__** don't think!**__ Just run!"_

Each step felt as though she was running on tar. Her legs became increasingly heavy with each passing moment, as did her chest.

"Run!" She yelled to herself as she looked ahead. The path continued to wind and twist, leaving her to keep hers eyes open at all times, which was also slowly becoming difficult.

Lucinda tried not to focus on what could happen. All she knew was that she had to do something to save either herself or the others. The only thing she could do now was run.

_**XXXX**_

Looking upon the winding path, the voice called out to Riku again.

_"Do you feel it?"_ It called. Riku had been hearing it lately with great frequency.

"Yeah." Riku said, looking down the road. Despite the fact that he couldn't see anything down the darkness, he could feel something familiar. "She's in trouble."

Riku looked back at the direction he'd been traveling towards all this time. If he chose to investigate the strange energy, he knew he'd be wasting precious time; but his heart continued to call out to the one in trouble.

"I have to go to her! Even if I don't make it back, I have to see her! I have to apologize to her!"

Half-waiting for the voice's response, Riku started on a slow jog back towards the way he came.

_"Haha... I don't think it's exactly an apology you want to give."_ The voice squeaked playfully. Riku smiled and burst into a sprint, _"Go and find her. There's no telling to how long she'll be able to stand it down here. Besides...I'd like to see her too."_

_**XXXX**_

Gasping, Lucinda could barely run anymore. The pain in her legs shot through to the bone as her muscles began to give way.

Run... Run... She had to run, but she wasn't getting anywhere. No matter how hard she kept her hopes high, no matter how hard she ignored Ansem's actions, the predicament of the boys' back on the 'islands', and Riku's condition and whereabouts, her mind was beginning to unravel in a spiral of Darkness that was continuing to dig up old, but once-pleasant memories.

She continued to recall the days when she and Ansem would spend countless hours in the Grand Hall. She'd watch him scribble in his notebook for hours, narrating his recordings to the camera as she stood by, vigilant but impatient. She and Trigger would wait for him to wrap up, so they could go play some more or go into town. Other days, she'd be just as wrapped up in the experiments as he was, with her sometimes asking more questions at a time than he could answer.

The three were in sync with each other. A happy, makeshift family. Just like when she, Trigger and Riku had been together only days ago. It was funny... Ansem had taken the body of the one who'd taken his place in the circle.

Lucinda shook her head. How could she think that Riku had taken his place? She'd always had a place in her heart for Ansem. He was her uncle...

But did she want him in her heart now? After everything he'd done? He, who brought darkness upon their world, harmed her friend, and now threatened the existence of every world; threatened the lives of her friends, old and new...

It broke her heart knowing that all of her friends were in danger somewhere. It was worse knowing that one of them was the cause of all of this pain. Her own uncle, her hero was now the poison of the universe. It was a fact that she that she still did not want to accept.

Lucinda slowed to a halt, feeling her legs give out. She fell onto the white road, sweaty and sore. Moaning, she dared her weak muscles to move.

"Can't... Wait. Got to... Run. Got to... get out." She grunted in-between breaths. The pressure of the Darkness only continued to bear down upon her as she rested. Each moment she remained still, she could feel her body being compressed more and more.

Feeling tears of pain run down her face, she pulled her head up. There was still nothing but Darkness in front of her.

"How... How do I get out of here? There's nothing but Darkness..." She made herself move to get rid of the feeling of the rising pressure around her. She tried to remember how she got out of her last scrape with Darkness. She remembered the Great Black Guardian holding her in the air. She sat up as she remembered Trigger's attempt to help her, but was blown away. That feeling of strength he had given her at that moment wasn't as strong as it was now. What was she missing? The light that had appeared to her was so strong at that moment... Why wasn't it coming to her now, when she needed it most? The light of her friends should have been more than enough to hold her up.

As Lucinda pondered this she began to stand, still huffing and feeling drained. She tried to ignore these feelings and her anxieties and focus on her friends, but each time she did, she could only think about how much trouble they were all in.

She began to walk, nearly in tears as the Darkness was immersing her. She needed her friends... What was happening? Each attempt at a happy memory only made things worse.

She took one more step and halted as she put her face into her hands. Heaving, she shuddered wondering what was happening.

Just seconds later, something else caught her attention. Remaining still as she listened, she could hear something.

Slowly removing her face from her hands, Lucinda could hear footsteps.

They were right behind her. Footsteps approaching her from in the Darkness as she reluctantly turned to look. She watched intently, taking several steps backwards as she did.

As an outline approached from out of the Darkness, Lucinda instantly stiffened as the familiar shadow of Ansem himself began to form, walking slowly her way.

He had kept his word. Ansem had come for Lucinda, just as he told her.

Not even bothering to see him fully, Lucinda burst into another sprint, gasping wildly.

He had really come for her. She felt the horrible regret of turning her back on her uncle, but her instinct was viciously screaming at her to run.

The unbearable pressure of the Darkness was almost instantaneous as she ran away. Her feet becoming heavier and heavier with each pounding step, but she made herself run, now matter how bad everything in her body hurt. Several times, she looked back, noticing that the outline of Ansem would become blurred and faded as she ran further. She looked ahead, still running until, finally, she had to slow down. Before she lessened her pace though, she looked back once more and noticed that he had disappeared into the Darkness.

As soon as he was a considerable distance away, Lucinda made a brief stop, keeping her eyes to the position that Ansem was arriving from. Wheezing, she scrambled for ideas on how to defend herself. Her sword was with her, but how on earth was she going to fight Ansem alone?

Darkness hugged her body, clinging slowly. Lucinda shook her head as she once again racked her brain on why her light wasn't coming. She took deep breaths, feeling the very back of her throat twinge with pain.

It wasn't long until footsteps echoed in the distance once again. Lucinda sadly grimaced and she turned towards the way that Ansem had been coming from. Indeed, he had appeared again, just barely a shadow in the distance. Lucinda bolted away from him, her throat constricting with the frustration of running and the pain tugging at her bones.

She kept going, but now more at a jog. Ansem's pace was slow. Was he even trying? Lucinda groaned as her face lifted upwards to the Dark ceiling, calling for every last bit of strength in her spirit. Her thumping feet became the only sound in her ears after a minute of pure agony. She turned back, knowing that it wasn't smart to keep looking back, yet after several minutes of running she realized that Ansem's outline had vanished.

Her mouth dry, Lucinda stopped her heavy, half-paced jog and fell to her knees. She looked all around her, wondering if he had even been behind her. Her head spun with her disorientation as she knew that she hadn't been running very fast. How could she have lost him?

Huffing, gasping, coughing... Lucinda's stomach rolled in pain. She stayed seated and closed her eyes, trying again and again to keep them open so she could watch for Ansem. Her arms shook and her legs had gone cold while her feet were ablaze with pain. Her lungs felt like cement.

"Stay calm... If he _is_ there, it doesn't look like he's interested in fighting." She said, knowing she was lying to herself. A few moments passed, Lucinda knew she didn't have a chance of escaping if Ansem was coming. She eventually came to the realization that she couldn't run anymore without risking her health, so she decided to wait, and take on whatever was coming.

Lucinda didn't take the moment to realize that that calm decision warded off whatever Darkness was attempting to seep into her at that time.

Waiting... And waiting. Lucinda caught her breath. Her body was heavy with what Darkness had latched onto her. Her eyes were glued to the spot that Ansem had been previously approaching from, but even after several moments, he never showed up. Lucinda felt the need to breathe becoming less severe, and her aches soon muted with the satisfaction of slow recovery. She wanted so bad to go on, but the only thought that went through her mind was the need to rest.

"Trigger... Sora, Donald... Goofy." She moaned, closing her eyes as she lay back. She looked up to the sky and sighed with regret, then laughed. "Maybe I _shouldn't_ have ran."

Looking up at the Darkness for a moment, she knew it wasn't safe to stay around, but Ansem's footsteps had ceased. Poking her head up to look in all directions, she couldn't even see so much as a shadow in the distance.

"I lost him." She sighed, laying back down to once again stare at the ceiling. Her breathing was now lighter. She could easily think straight and move her arm as she brushed away some lingering sweat on her forehead.

She allowed herself to close her eyes, keeping her ears open. There was nothing but silence. Nevertheless, every other minute, she would open her eyes to check her surroundings.

With her goal in mind to save her friends tugging in the back of her mind, Lucinda couldn't truly rest. She decided it was time to continue her search.

Opening her eyes, Lucinda stood up, feeling the aftermath of rest on her still-tired limbs. She stood up and stretched, looking around in all directions. As she allowed her legs to adjust, she looked towards the area that she had seen Ansem coming from.

She looked with interest, wondering what exactly she'd seen. Was that him? Had he left her alone?

"Maybe he didn't want to fight at all." Lucinda smiled, "Either that or this Darkness is really starting to get to me. I kinda hope it's the first." With a sigh, she put her friends back into her priorities and turned to begin a slow jog to her destination.

But before she could take a step, a fist to her gut shattered her goals with one swift motion.

Gagging, Lucinda felt a strong, gloved hand remove itself from her abdomen. She couldn't look up as her back arched with pain and she fell to her knees.

Black boots stood motionless in front of her as she fell. The cruel realization was slow to Lucinda as she looked up to the figure in front of her.

Ansem stood in front of her, his hand returning to his side as he smiled down on her. "Hello, sweetheart." He said happily. Lucinda hadn't lost him after all. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" His voice rang gloriously in this realm.

"A-Ansem..." Lucinda coughed, her face going cold with pain.

"This seems like a good place to talk. Back there just wasn't cutting it, swords and things flying about. I haven't had the time of day to talk to you face to face since back at the Dust Planet."

"I... I..." Lucinda gagged, trying to find the right words to say. She hacked up something disgusting and spat out a drizzle of blood onto the ivory road.

"Oh God, you're embarrassing me." He belted, rolling his burning-orange eyes. He leaned over to grab a handful of Lucinda's hair and he pulled her up, hearing her wince.

The pain, combined with her aching muscles, made her wish she'd never come on this journey.

"Going to find your friends, right sweet-pea?" He purred, now looking at her as she stood at his chest's height. He wiped the blood from her chin and patted her head. "You're a blast. You and Trigger both. You think you can outrun the Darkness, yet you attract it wherever you go, without even knowing it. Just like your little 'man', Riku." Ansem mocked. Lucinda grimaced, looking to her uncle.

"You son-of-a-"

Ansem slapped Lucinda across the face before she could finish her line, the coarse fabric of his white glove irritating her skin even the more as it made swift contact with her right cheek. Lucinda grunted in shock as her head reeled, but quickly rounded to look at her uncle. He remained poised and smiling as she panted through the throbbing pain.

"Would you like to finish that, sweetheart?" He asked with a grin. Lucinda's face contorted with anger as she stared at him, her nose crinkling in pain and, what she didn't want to describe as, hatred. She growled, standing straight up again, taking her hand off of her cheek, which was red and swelling. Ansem's smile became disgustingly calm.

"I've been watching you. What a fine team you make with the Key-bearer. Even Trigger has found a friendship with that boy. He's something amazing, Trigger is."

"Yes. He is." Lucinda said softly of her best friend. Ansem chuckled to her.

"It astounds me to know that a Heartless is capable of bringing light to people. Such a thing should be impossible, but after watching the two of you step so strongly within the boundaries of this world, it seems that anything is truly possible."

"What do you WANT, Ansem?" Lucinda finally barked, catching her uncle's attention, "You brought me here, now what? I really doubt that all you want to do is talk. Are you going to finish me off?" She croaked.

"Finishing you off would be too easy. The only reason that your trip through this realm has been tolerable is most likely because of the Key-bearer and his friends. You're nothing compared to the Heartless, and frankly, you mean little to them anymore." He smiled, "I was, more or less, surprised to see that they didn't follow you anymore. I mean, all of those years of perfecting them together and your hold on them has simply vanished. _My_ influence, however, have grown much greater, and I do plan to use every bit of power I have to my advantage... No matter the circumstance."

Lucinda felt cold; the words he spoke made it feel as though she'd swallowed acid that now burned her from the inside.

"You're not Ansem... Not _my _Ansem." She whispered, staring at him. Ansem grinned.

"Oh no, I am Ansem." He chuckled. Lucinda shrugged in frustration as she looked away, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, sure you are, whatever, I mean-"

"But you're right about one thing." Ansem said, approaching Lucinda even more and taking her hand, making her look at him cautiously as his other hand ran across the one he held. "And perhaps you're old enough to know the truth."

"What truth?" Lucinda asked, becoming wary as Ansem put a heavy hand on her shoulder. He looked down to her, his burning eyes bright and terrifying as he smiled wide.

_"I'm not your uncle."_

Lucinda gave a mild jump, looking at Ansem in strange disbelief. She wanted to move, but the weight of his hand caused her to remain in place.

"... What?" She asked, unsure of what she'd just heard. Ansem shook his head with a smile, as though he'd been waiting to tell her this for a long time.

"I'm _not_ your uncle, as in-" Ansem leaned in to whisper, trying to get his point across, "We- you and I- _aren't related_." He said. Lucinda's eyes widened as she slowly registered the meaning of his message and Ansem tightened the grip on her hand, "I am _not_ your uncle, _you_ are _not_ my niece, your father was _not_ my brother; and everything you, me and that _halfling_ had? Well...

"It _was_ a lie."

_**XXXX**_

Sora burst though the throngs of Shadow Heartless that raced towards him. His Keyblade out and ready, he sliced through the Dark bodies with ease as he fought alone, his friends having been separated from him earlier.

Ansem had led him, Donald, Goofy and Trigger to this place... A great realm of Darkness. Protected by a ship, Ansem was proving far more difficult to destroy than imagined.

With each slain Heartless, Sora's goal came closer. He swung the key, his adrenaline pumping. He spotted a lone Shadow and reared his hand back until the Heartless held its hands up.

'STOP! SORA!"

Sora halted in mid-swing.

"Trigger?!"'What's wrong with you?' Trigger strained to ask, sounding incredibly out of breath.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?! I could have bashed your brains in!" Sora screamed, batting away other Shadows with the Keyblade.

'It's kinda hard to scream when you can't breath!' Trigger yelled as Sora leaned over to allow him up on his shoulder, 'These freaks have been chasing me since I got sucked in here!'

"Sorry! Hold on, I'll get us outta here!" Sora told the Shadow, who took refuge in the hood of Sora's vest.

With each swing of Sora's key, the number of Heartless dwindled dramatically. Eventually, as the last Shadow fell, a great beam of light appeared, held together by two sinewy strands.

"You okay?" Sora asked, knowing the fight was far from over. Trigger nodded, trembling from nerves and exhaustion.

'I'll be fine. I'm just...'

"It's Lucinda, isn't it? We haven't seen her since round one. What is this? Round... five? Six?"

'She's gone, that's all I need to be afraid, Sora.'

Sora nodded, knowing how Trigger felt. At the beginning of this fight just minutes ago, Ansem had taken Donald, Goofy and Trigger captive. It was at that moment that Sora was forced to battle Ansem alone. After yet another victory, Ansem had sealed himself away; there was no telling what he was up to and, as of this moment, Trigger was the first of the three taken captive to be rescued.

The Keybearer approached the beam of light and sliced it, destroying it with great ease.

"Hang on tight, we're going back out." Sora called, feeling the dimension ripple. Trigger nodded, keeping hold of Sora's jacket.

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda reeled at the message, slowly shaking her head as she continued to stare into Ansem's burning gaze with her own golden glare.

"That... That's not true." She said, making herself laugh. "You, how could you say that?"

"It's very true."

"NO!" Lucinda screamed, "How can it be? You and dad-"

"It should have been incredibly obvious. Haven't you ever looked at your surname? _Harper_? It's a commoner's name, at best."

"Commoner?" Lucinda whispered. "I'm... not a princess?"

"_You_ are royalty. It was your father was adopted into the family many years ago. Poor creature," Ansem grinned, as though reveling in the thought's of another's sadness, "he was a lost soul. I decided to take him in as my brother. He looked so much like me, it was quite amazing. He truly was a nice boy. Then he met your mother and got married. Your mother took his name for what reason I'll never know, and then you came along and then they were gone." He said. He looked to Lucinda and sighed. "Nice timing, by the way, with your parents and all when you were born." He sneered, obviously referring the death of Lucinda's parents.

The comment made Lucinda's fists shake at her side with anger.

"Don't you _dare_ blame me for that, you _know _that wasn't my fault! You were there!" She screamed, fighting back the tears. Ansem just continued to smile.

"Who said I was blaming you? You need to control your temper."

"TEMPER?! How happy do you think I can be?! How on earth can you tell me this?! Why now?!"

"You're old enough to know the truth. You've always been half of what you've ever believed in, Lucinda. Then... and now. Not only are you not my niece, but I can also assure you, that you are NOT a denizen of light."

"SHUT UP!" Lucinda screamed, putting her hands to her ears, "I don't care what you think! I don't care how dark you think I am, I won't go back to the Heartless, or to you! And if you think that pulling that 'not my uncle-or-whatever' line again is going to make me change my mind; it _won't_!"

Ansem's eyebrows lifted in interest.

"You always told me to live my life to the most, to aspire, that my dreams were all that mattered, and that it should matter to me and no one else!" Lucinda cried out, balling her fists as she screamed, "Now you tell me that I'm nothing! But I don't care, because there are too many people who still believe in me, and believe that I am something."

"Do you believe in yourself?" Ansem asked. Lucinda felt like he'd punched her a second time, "This weakness you've been feeling in this realm... Friendship cannot release it. You've relied so much on others to give your heart the strength it needs... But you cannot give it light on your own, because you can't touch the light, no matter how hard you try."

"I called on light outside, didn't I? With your stupid guardian, remember?!" Lucinda shouted, now feeling herself shake with fear. Ansem rolled his eyes.

"Only because I dropped Trigger like a sack of bricks." He answered drolly. Lucinda snarled, feeling a sudden surge of anger, just like what she'd experienced outside when the event of Ansem harming Trigger had happened. She attempted to harness this emotion...

But it wasn't happening. She couldn't feel the same uplifting light that had come to her; she wasn't giving off the same radiating glow as before. She tried to keep this feeling of her friends near, but all she was doing was making a fool of herself.

"You can try all you like, Lucy. You're trying to call light upon a false emotion."

"I don't care! I've called upon it once before, I can do it again!"

"You'd do yourself a big favor by dropping the act. If you keep rejecting the Darkness around you, it'll kill you.""I'd rather die a traitor to you than to the light!" Lucinda shrieked, tears now flowing down her face.

Ansem watched intently as he began to feel a strange power rising. "What will you do if you get past me? Where will you go? Home? Surely not. You're affiliated with Darkness in the eyes of our citizens. They'll never take you back. You have nothing left. No title, no home, no place amongst the humans or the Heartless."

"I don't need those things to know where I stand." Lucinda growled, beginning to feel her strength rising. The Darkness of the Realm of Nothing was no longer suffocating her.

She could also see a twitch in Ansem's eye. Apparently, she was doing something right.

"Where do you stand?" He asked, balling his gloved fists.

"Not with you."

"With Riku, then, I guess?"

"Not _your_ version of Riku."

"Imagine, Lucinda..." Ansem said, grinning as though he'd pulled a wild card out of his sleeve, "The Riku you met was as cold as I am. He hated Sora, he wanted nothing more than to defeat the boy. He dabbled in Darkness and masqueraded as a Key-bearer, only for the power that Kingdom Hearts holds... You want to tell me that you deny the Darkness and still care for this wretch?"

Lucinda listened, remembering those far-off days with Riku. His long-winded speeches of his revenge of Sora were memorable, but rare.

She recalled the day that Maleficent exiled her for that short time. Lucinda and Riku walked through the Grand Hall, talking about Sora and how Riku viewed his ongoing spat with him and his allegiance with Maleficent.

_"Has your view on Sora changed?"_

_"No. I think that might be the only thing Maleficent's right about."_

_"But she lied to you all the time. How do you know she didn't lie to you about him? What if he still thinks of you as a friend?"_

_"That was broken a few days ago. The day before you were released. I made it clear to Sora we weren't on the same side anymore."_

_"Do you regret it?"_

_"... I don't know."_

"Riku didn't do that a lot of that stuff when I was around." Lucinda said. Ansem growled.

"You'll protect a Demon of the Dark?"

"No." Lucinda protested strongly, feeling the pressure of the Dark world no longer suffocating her, "I'll protect my _friend_. Riku was never the Dark person you talk about... At least not to me. Remember when he stopped you back home? He let _everyone_ escape. Not just me, Trigger and Kairi, but Donald and Goofy as well."

Ansem laughed, looking at Lucinda. She could still see the twitch in his eye. Thinking about Riku and those days they shared brought her great strength.

"How ironic that someone in your position should be telling me how to utilize my light." Lucinda growled, bringing out the Starshooter. Ansem stared at her, his eyes becoming wide. "Once upon a time, you told me that I was just like you. How happy I was to hear that. But now, it makes me sad... Not because I think I'll end up like you. Because I don't. What I'm sad about... Is that I'll never be able to share happiness that that man again."

"You could." Ansem said. Lucinda sighed.

"I could." She repeated, but she hefted her sword and shrugged, "But I don't want to."

Ansem watched as a sudden burst of light radiated around Lucinda. The young princess watched, not in excitement, but with sadness as she faced down her guardian, who looked at her power in shock, "I don't want to become this rabid thing he's become, wandering the worlds for knowledge, feasting on the light and hopes of those who dare cross his path. It makes me sad to know that I never want to be like that man again."

"Then who will you be?" Ansem asked with a smirk. Lucinda looked on, her sad eyes now becoming focused and strong.

"What you've been telling me to be all this time:

"Myself."

Silence had come in-between the two people as Ansem took in Lucinda's proclamation and power. He laughed, shaking his head again.

"I guess I should have stopped giving you hints, after all, there is one part of you that is just like me." He said. Lucinda didn't move. Instead, she kept her firm hold on her sword as Ansem looked to her smiling.

"How's that?" She asked.

"That you don't know when to GIVE UP!"

Ansem screamed and rushed towards Lucinda, his hands ablaze with Dark energy. Lucinda readied the Starshooter, holding it in front of her to block Ansem's advance. She backed away quickly, making sure to avoid the edges of the road.

Ansem swiped his gloved fists rapidly at her face. Lucinda ducked, keeping confident that she wouldn't be dragged by the Darkness anymore. In fact, she was rather light on her feet as she kept her spirits up.

Ansem seemed to float as he manipulated the Darkness around her. It amazed Lucinda how calm he was as it condensed and swirled around him, lifting him effortlessly as he seemed to glide with the grace of a bird.

Lucinda held the Starshooter calmly and firmly, listening to Cloud's voice reciting sword motions. The next moment that Ansem advanced, Lucinda readied her sword and swiped it upward in a fine, diagonal movement. Ansem slithered in place though, and avoided the maneuver with great stealth, but Lucinda could see the interest in his face.

"Well done!" He shouted, once again racing towards her, gliding on Darkness. He extended his arm and blasted several Dark bombs towards Lucinda. As the princess watched, she gasped and ducked, holding her sword in front of her. As she crouched, she tried to think of something strong.

Riku was the first thing to appear in her mind as her left arm tingled; she remembered that night of him and her, dressed in fine clothes, dancing around in the castle. Within sheer seconds, her light grew stronger and she held onto it fiercely, like a shield. Around her, the Dark bombs exploded. Lucinda could feel the force of their energy, but she felt no damage from their energy.

As the smoke cleared, she looked up to find Ansem coming towards her once more. Lucinda picked up her sword and stepped lively. Ansem ascended a great deal as the Princess charged and swung her sword.

"You're brave, but you're reckless!" He laughed, diving down upon her once he was right above her. Lucinda raised her arms as she held up the Starshooter for his charge, feeling her sleeves fall back towards her. At that point Ansem noticed something interesting. Instead of continuing his exciting dive, he called his Darkness to him and disappeared. Lucinda stopped in her tracks, looking about for him until she felt a violent grasp upon her left arm.

With a cry, Lucinda dropped the Starshooter and buckled under the pain of her stinging arm.

"What is this?" Ansem asked, squeezing the still-charred appendage. Lucinda gritted her teeth and tried not to look at him. "Now this is interesting. How did this happen?"

"...Carelessness." Lucinda grimaced with anger. Ansem smiled.

"How amusing... I've never seen so much light radiate from a single appendage, let alone one so disfigured."

"It's a burn." Lucinda growled, "It's kinda hard to make it look pretty."

"Indeed. You know... When I touch it." Ansem said, twisting the arm violently, as though looking at it, "The light makes me think of that boy, Riku."

Lucinda gasped in pain, trying to think straight. Her light was strong, but her body was screaming in pain because of that one arm.

"It's so cute. You really like that boy, don't you?"

"... Kinda."

Ansem laughed, seeing the truth in Lucinda's flushed face.

"My little girl is growing up. Her boyfriend even has his own mark on her. Well... Let me just give you one of _my __**own**_!"

With a violent turn of his hand, Ansem dug his fingers into Lucinda's peeling, fragile flesh and ripped the decaying skin off her arm.

With a scream, Lucinda fell to the ground, clutching her arm. The muscle inside of it stung and twitched with the intensity of the very night it was burnt.

"Now _what_ are you doing going around with that thing unwrapped? Don't you have any common sense, girl?" Ansem nagged happily, leaning over his niece. Lucinda, knowing she couldn't stay still for long, pushed all of her energy towards her legs to propel herself back to her sword. Ansem watched with great interest as she picked up the Starshooter and held it up, her left arm attempting to support the weapon as she rebounded to attack. She could barely stand the pain as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Lucinda's mind went on panic mode and she reared her sword back as she propelled herself towards her uncle to attack.

Ansem watched, greatly intrigued as he summoned a dark portal and he jumped into it, dodging Lucinda's attack completely. The princess stumbled about, shaking from the pain of her arm. She looked around to try and find where Ansem had gone, but to no avail.

Attempting to ignore the striking pain that made it difficult to focus, Lucinda held onto her sword for dear life. She searched the area for Ansem.

"Get back out here!" She choked as best she could through her constricted throat.

It wasn't long until another volley of violent Dark Bombs flew out of nowhere towards her. Lucinda turned, hearing Ansem's laugh within the darkness. Upon sighting the ominous bullets she bolted the opposite way. She held her sword with her strong, right hand while she kept her left arm firm at her side. She called upon her memories of Trigger and Kairi, and herself as youngsters to hold her head high and clear as the Bombs exploded around her.

They were much more violent this time. Lucinda saw that a raging torrent of purple and black flames had erupted, blocking the road, reminding her that she had long forgotten which side of the trail she had been traveling from when this all began.

Appearing opposite the flames, via a dark portal, Ansem reappeared, walking calmly along.

"You just don't give up, do you? I can do this all day, you know. Now, if you had a Keyblade, you just might be a match... But all light and no real strength, that's a bit of a challenge." Ansem grinned, "How long do you expect to hold me off?" He asked. Lucinda stood up once again, feeling her left arm shake no matter how hard she tried to calm herself down. "I can't stay forever you know. Sooner or later I'll need to leave. My Kingdom beckons, you know."

Lucinda began to crumble. Her light was strong, but she could feel her body wearing down. She began to cry in her frustration.

_'What am I doing wrong?'_ She thought to herself as she began to slump. Ansem walked to her, grinning as the dark flames behind him slowly vanished.

"Stupid. If your light wears down now, you're as good as dead. Your body is so exhausted that the Darkness will crush it... So long as I don't crush it first." he said as he got closer. Lucinda moved her legs slowly. They felt weighted down as she kept her light glowing, but no matter how hard she kept her confidence, her strength was still wearing down. She knew that by the time she couldn't stand any longer, it would all be over.

_'Lucinda...' _It was like an echo from nowhere. Lucinda looked up to hear a faint voice... It felt like light... But it also felt familiar. She smiled in secret as suddenly the warmth that she'd carried in her chest from earlier arose again.

"You still have a choice, Lucinda." Ansem purred, walking ever closer to her.

_'Don't listen to him."_

"I can make it so you don't have to fear the Darkness."

_'Your light.'_

"Just give me your hand."

_'Show me your light...'_

"And you will be spared."

_'...And I'll be there... Look up... Look up... and don't give up until I get there."_

Was that warmth talking to her? Impossible... Lucinda lifted her heavy head to look up at the road. A figure, running fast and tall, was approaching swiftly. She looked past Ansem's approaching body, trying to identify who was coming.

"Lucinda!" Ansem barked. Lucinda jumped, coming back to reality. She was nearly collapsed on the floor, crouching from pain and fatigue, her sword dragging on the ground. She stared at Ansem, feeling the warmth in her heart burn as she stared the once-king down. "Give me your hand." He said through gritted teeth. Lucinda stared at him... Then to behind him, where the figure was still approaching. "GIVE ME YOUR HAND GIRL!"

_'Give me your hand, Lucinda.'_

Lucinda felt nervous at these directions, but her light mixed with this fluttering in her heart comforted her. Slowly, as she stared at Ansem's enraged face, she raised her right hand, hearing the clatter of her sword as her left arm couldn't hold the Starshooter alone. Ansem watched as she hesitated, her hand shaking as she wanted to extend it, but only for this person.

Ansem made a grab for Lucinda's hand, but before he could, a figure jumped above him. Lucinda looked up, catching a glimpse of white, yellow and blue as the body hurtled gracefully over Ansem. A hand reached out to Lucinda and, quickly, she shot her right arm out for the hand to grab her and pull her away from Ansem. She jumped and felt her body fly from Ansem as she was quickly drawn to the body of the stranger. As she heard Ansem scream, she felt a violent blast emit from the other hand of the one who'd saved her.

Regardless of the Dark energy that her savior used, she felt safe in these arms.

These familiar arms...

They landed on the road, several feet away from Ansem and the smoke that wafted from the Dark energy. The figure gently let Lucinda slide to the ground, huffing and shaking as their arms remained fixated under hers. Looking up, Lucinda felt a gloved hand brush away her damp, sweat-ridden hair.

Tears were instant as her eyes fell upon the sweetest face she'd seen in what seemed like an eternity. White hair fell over his ocean colored eyes that squinted in a quick smile at Lucinda.

"R-Riku!" She gasped, letting him wipe away some of the sweat that plagued her skin.

"Luce..." Riku smiled, putting his forehead to hers, "You've done so good." Lucinda's heart soared at the sound of his voice. She laughed through pain, nerves and happiness as he gave her comfort and she placed her head on his broad shoulder, emitting an exhausted sigh as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How romantic."

Lucinda and Riku looked over to find Ansem watching them. The dust had settled and he stood unscathed. Riku snarled, but his grip on Lucinda tightened. He looked to Lucinda to whisper: "Now it's my turn to fight."

"Coming for the damsel in distress, eh, Riku? She's played the part quite well."

"She's as much a nuisance as you are." Riku quipped, slowly letting go of his grip on Lucinda. She breathed heavily, shifting as she attempted to stand, but she could see Riku hold out his hand in front of her like a 'stop' signal. He looked to her, nodding. "Let me take this."

"No... Riku..." Lucinda wheezed, leaning over to catch her breath. Truthfully, she wanted nothing more than to sit and rest, but she didn't want to leave Riku with the task of facing Ansem.

"Come on, Riku! Let her fight if she wants to!" Ansem shouted from across the way, spreading his arms as though welcoming Lucinda back into the fray. Lucinda looked to Riku pleadingly, but the boy was hesitant. Ansem raised his hand, focusing on Lucinda's Starshooter sword that remained on the ground near his feet. The weapon took to the air began to float, slowly making its way over to Lucinda. She and Riku watched, Riku keeping stance in case Ansem felt the need to attack the two with the blade. However, the Starshooter simply made its way to Lucinda, flipping over so the handle was present to her. She looked at her sword, watching it float in the Darkness. Riku looked down at the sword unpleasantly.

"Go on. Take it." Ansem cooed. Lucinda looked up at him, taking in the evil written on his face. She sensed a trap.

"Put it down." Lucinda said. "On the ground."

"I'm giving it to you."

"Put it down." Lucinda repeated, now a little more sternly. Ansem grinned.

"No. You'll have to take it from me. Go on," Ansem coaxed, pushing the sword ever closer, "Take it."

Lucinda looked at the sword.

"Don't do it Luce." Riku said, his hands firmly gripping the hilt of his own sword, the Soul Eater. Lucinda stood up with, Riku behind her to support her, watching the hilt of the Starshooter follow her ascension. She stared up at Ansem, who held his hand out as he levitated the sword. She frowned and shook her head.

"I don't want it." She said. Ansem's twitch arose again.

"Stupid girl. TAKE IT!" Ansem sliced the air with his hand, motioning for the sword to strike. Lucinda winced, but soon heard a cry of agony, not from her or Riku, but from Ansem. She looked ahead to see the King reel back, holding his head. The Starshooter fell to the ground, clattering loudly as Lucinda backed away. It was at that point that Riku laughed.

"Your majesty! Is that you?" He cried out to the air.

_"Yep! Good call you two! He was infesting that sword with all kinds'a Darkness!"_

"What now?" Riku called out, not noticing Lucinda's look of utter confusion as the disembodied voice answered.

_"It's safe to pick it up now, but I don't think Lucinda's got the strength to fight."_

"I want to try!" Lucinda cried, ignoring her hard efforts to breath regularly.

_"You've already given a brave effort, Lucinda, but any more exertion of your light and energy could prove to be deadly in this realm."_

"What can I do?" Lucinda asked as she and Riku watched Ansem continue to writhe in pain.

_"I can't hold him back much longer! You'd best figure out your strategy!"_

Lucinda looked to Riku as he returned the gaze. She looked torn and tired, but her want to make an effort was the only thing that mattered to her.

"You can't fight on your own." She said, her voice straining as her lungs continued to burn for air.

"No. I can't. But you _can_ help me." He said in agreement. Lucinda nodded and reached down to pick up her sword, but as she did, Riku bent over with her and took her hands. Lucinda looked to him, confused as he removed the Starshooter from her hands, "But... Not like that."

"Riku? How-" Lucinda was about to ask, until the boy raised a hand to signal her to stop.

"Lucinda." Riku said, looking to her eyes, putting his face close to hers, "On my way here, there were times when I thought I wasn't going to make it. There were moments when I had to nearly beat myself to move. I didn't think I would find you in time, but... There was a moment when I felt something within me lift, like a weight... Like... Light! I heard you talking about me." He said, smiling. Lucinda blushed, feeling him tighten the grip on her hands, "You told Ansem that you believed in me... No matter what he said about me, and I heard it. To feel that Light is... So empowering. I... You don't know what it means to me to know that now... Even now, there is someone out there who still believes in me." he whispered. Lucinda smiled, looking down.

"It's not just me." She said. Riku's face became interested, "It's Trigger... It's Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy-"

"Sora?"

"Yes! He's here!"

"Where?" Riku asked, becoming anxious.

"I... I lost him. Ansem brought me here... I don't know where the others are."

"They're _all_ here?"

"Except for Kairi. Sora didn't let her come."

Riku lowered his head, smiling.

"Sora... Even he came for me... After everything-"

"BRATS!" Ansem's cry came like a thorn in their peace. The teenagers stood up and looked over to see him still fighting the King's hold, keeping their hands locked with the other's. Riku looked to Lucinda in haste, he could tell that the quick ascension to their feet had made her lightheaded.

"They all believe in me?" He asked. Lucinda laughed as she gathered her bearings.

"Yes!" She cried. "They always have!" She smiled, "...I always have." Riku smiled too, moving closer again to her. Lucinda felt her heart skip as he tightened the grip on her hands.

"How's Trigger? Last I remember I..."

"He's fine... And trust me, he doesn't blame you for anything. He knows it wasn't your fault." Lucinda whispered in consolation, trying not to remember all of the details of the day that Riku had wounded her best friend with the Keyblade.

"And Maleficent's really..?"

"Gone!" Lucinda laughed. She leaned over to whisper in Riku's ear, "I did most of the work." She giggled. Riku looked to her in friendly disbelief.

"That's a lie!" He rasped, making Lucinda laugh.

It was just like back at the castle. Despite the horrible power of Ansem right in front of them, they carried on, just like those days that were not-so long ago. They smiled to each other as Riku held Lucinda's hand close to his heart.

Ansem stared ahead, unable to move, but he was also unable to pick up traces of the power of the one who'd originally restrained him.

If that King wasn't holding him back, then what was? He was unable to pinpoint the source of Light that was powerful enough to keep him at bay.

"How come your arm isn't bandaged?" Riku asked, motioning to Lucinda's arm with his eyes. She shook her head.

"'Cause I'm lazy." She grinned. Riku laughed.

"Why did I even ask?"

"WRETCHED WHELPS!" Ansem's scream came again as he continued to reel in agony. Lucinda gasped, having forgotten about him. Riku looked over as well, seemingly agitated, but quick to notice an oddity in the situation.

"Your majesty?" Riku asked. Once there was no answer, Riku suddenly let go of Lucinda's hand to attempt to investigate where the King was. Ansem's groans of struggling quickly ceased, and Riku felt a flare of Darkness in the air. Ansem looked up to the teenagers and laughed.

"You shouldn't have done that." He chuckled. Lucinda and Riku took a step back.

"What?" Riku asked as Ansem laughed harder.

"Your light is gone. You shouldn't have let your guard down!" He yelled, taking a bound towards them. Lucinda cried in terror as she ran to Riku. Riku turned around, but instead of taking her and running, he took her hand and turned towards Ansem and turned his other hand out, palm directed at their attacker.

"Lucinda!" He shouted. Lucinda looked back as Riku motioned with his head for her to follow his example. She looked to see a pouncing Ansem coming closer, and with a shred of bravery, she too held out her hand.

The power seemed to course through her body effortlessly, with the union of hers and Riku's hands being the source. As they felt the light well around them, they watched as Ansem was immediately halted in mid-air. The King looked to the teenagers in disbelief as they kept their hands and lights up.

Riku smiled.

"Thanks for the tip, Ansem." he grinned. Lucinda looked in awe as Ansem struggled in the air. It amazed her at how easy they were holding him back when just minutes ago, she was fighting with every inch of her strength to keep him at bay.

"Still drawing your strength from others, Lucinda?" Ansem asked in the air, "You can't beat me on your own, so you take the power of others and use it yourself?"

"That's how it's done, Ansem." Riku snapped. Lucinda looked over to Riku, hearing his confidence. "Sure, you need inner strength, but to draw light from others is a gift. Sora taught me that a few days ago... He draws his power from his friends' lights."

"And how are _you_ even drawing light, oh, great Riku? You who gave in to the Darkness, you shouldn't even be able to look at light."

Riku felt slighted, but knew Ansem was right. In his confusion he shook his head.

"I don't know."

Next to him, Lucinda tightened her grip on Riku's hand.

"Because Light is everywhere." She said. Riku looked over to her, keeping his hand in the air, "Remember? 'Deep down there's a light that never goes out'."

"Who told you that?" Riku asked. Lucinda smiled.

"Sora said it."

"Enough." Ansem said, rolling his eyes. "I still believe you're making a big mistake, Lucinda. Look at you, fetching light from inside a well of Darkness." Ansem said, pointing to Riku. Lucinda grinned.

"Hey, I think that's pretty special." she grinned. Ansem looked at her, annoyed. "You know, if I joined you, I'd probably screw up all your plans. You could get me to join you, but the Heartless have left me, in case you haven't noticed."

"Because you left the Heartless."

"And for good reason!"

"When did you leave the Heartless?" Riku asked, turning her way, looking confused and interested.

"When I came back to the Castle after Maleficent sent me away. She set them all against me. Not like they're worth trusting anyway." She said under her breath in anger. She suddenly felt Riku's grip on her hand tighten as he sighed through gritted teeth.

"My arm's getting tired." He whispered in pain. Lucinda looked to him in concern. She looked to his arm and could see it begin to shake. Her arm, however, remained steady in the air.

Riku and Lucinda looked to Ansem as he continued to float in the air, looking mighty perturbed at his situation.

"Uuhhh... How do you feel to fight?" Riku asked sheepishly. Lucinda closed her eyes and mentally examined her body's strength as best she could.

"We've got Light going through us right now. When we let go, we'll probably revert back to our original strengths." Lucinda replied sadly.

"Crap, then I don't know... Sorry." Riku groaned.

"Don't be. It's okay." Lucinda reassured him.

"That's it!" Ansem suddenly shouted form his mid-air prison, clapping his hands once as an idea had struck him. Lucinda and Riku looked to him again as he laughed. "I know how you're using light, Riku." He smiled.

"What is it?" Lucinda asked, half-caring. Ansem pointed to her.

"Your left arm... It's a conduit." He grinned. Lucinda looked to Riku in disbelief, then back to the King.

"Say that again?" She asked.

"Your left arm contains traces of light, remember? I can sense it. And since that light is associated with Riku, he can easily access your light, despite all of his darkness."

Riku looked to Lucinda, confused. "_What_ about me and your arm?"

Lucinda blushed furiously, so much so that she almost dropped her hand to turn the other way and run.

"N-Nothing." She wheezed. The feeling to tell him how she felt was welling so much it hurt, but she didn't want to tell him here, not in front of Ansem, but the king already laughed it up.

"Don't bother asking her Riku! I've seen your emotions. They're the same as hers."

Despite the lack of description, Riku felt a block in his chest as he looked to Lucinda, who looked back to him. The couple's eyes met and Lucinda looked down, feeling the color leave her face. Riku continued to look at her.

He smiled.

"Light for me?" He asked. Lucinda swallowed the lump in her throat as she shook. She nodded and slowly reverted her gaze back to him and could see that his face radiated curiosity, like the day he'd released her. She didn't know how to answer him, except to smile and say:

"Yeah?" She said it as though she didn't know the answer, as though she were a child caught in the cookie jar. Riku looked to her with continuing curiosity. His extended arm lifted slightly, as did a slow smile. From in the air, Ansem's own smiled diminished. Something was beginning to crush him.

"It was healed, but I didn't want it fully recovered. I wanted to keep the... the scars." Lucinda said, feeling her mouth move before her brain could stop her, "Because it made me think of y-" Lucinda choked on the last word as she stared at Riku, her eyes shifting in place as she couldn't move her face from Riku's gaze, "... You."

Ansem was beginning to breathe harder. Curse his big mouth! He didn't think they'd get the hint. He couldn't feel the Darkness around him, his energy source had vanished within this light, leaving him stranded and powerless

Lucinda felt the grip of her hand within Riku's tighten. She felt a nervous smile pop up without her permission. All she could think about was what Ansem said.

"So. Emotions, huh?" She shuddered. Riku smiled, licking his dry lips. It seemed he too was nervous, but he smiled all the more feeling his arm lift, yet he noticed he was continuing to breathe harder.

"A few." He said softly. Lucinda's smile widened and her body went warm, she decided now to tell him the same.

"Good. Me too." She whispered, feeling a rush as she did. Riku's smile became soft and bright upon hearing these words. A single tear followed his happiness as he slowly became serious.

"I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you or Trigger. I was such a fool to drag you into my mess with Sora."

"You never dragged me." Lucinda said, shaking her head.

"I want to tell them I'm sorry... All of them, Donald, Goofy, Kairi... I have to. If I don't, I'll never forgive myself. I've been such a fool."

"So, let's go. Let's get this over with." Lucinda said nervously. Riku shook his head.

"You can't fight." He said seriously, feeling his right arm shudder as he fought to keep it lifted. Lucinda kept her eyes on him.

"Part of my power is yours, Riku." She said, "The day you awoke me and Trigger, you implanted a bit of your own energy into us. I'll do anything to help you. I want you to know that." She whispered. Riku listened, beginning to breathe heavily. If only the King were still around...

"We have to do something quick... Like now!" He hissed. He looked to Lucinda and took a deep breath.

"Riku..." Lucinda whispered as Riku babbled some possibilities. She looked into his face as it was turned towards Ansem. The King looked ready to pounce at any minute, sensing that their union was fading. She couldn't stand thinking that this could be their last stand. Her mind raced as she wanted to help him... This boy who'd revived her; this boy who'd given her a new chance and life; she wanted to know how to help him and herself. The light that glimmered in their hearts was one light... Two Hearts... One Light...

"Two hearts..." She thought, "Two hearts to become one." She said to herself. "How do two hearts become one?" She asked. In his frustration, Riku shook his head.

"What?"

"How strong are two hearts together?" She asked, knowing the answer, preparing herself. Riku stared at her.

"Depends on the connection." Riku said, his face whitening. Lucinda was shaking. She took a breath and Riku watched her wring her hand from his and break the connection. Riku's mouth gaped and his face whipped to look at Ansem, who's body became freed in an instant, but he wasn't looking for long as Lucinda's hands went to his face, cradling his cheeks. He turned his head as her face neared his and in a single move that didn't register in his mind for another minute their lips met.

Lucinda released her emotions in the kiss that she felt had taken forever to occur. She let her lips spread across his, taking in the smell of his plush skin, but most important, she let her heart release the light she'd been carrying around, that piece of Riku that she'd been wielding... It was time to return it to its owner.

The warmth in her chest burst into a pallet of colors that surrounded hers and Riku's bodies as she shared it with him, sealing their bond of light with a promise of love.

_**Holy Crap! The finale was originally supposed to be one chapter, but it got so big that I had to split it. However, since I promised a single final confrontation, I decided to wait and post the final chapter and epilogue until it was completely finished.**_

_**KISS! They finally kissed! Boy, I hope half of this stuff is making sense ^^**_


	41. Final Flight

_**3/15/09 EDITED! I removed/added some text and dialogue, and tweaked a scenario or two and changed the ending of this chapter.**_

_**XXXX**_

Lucinda pressed her lips to Riku's for what seemed to be forever. The boy felt her face against his own while his cheeks went white-hot. However, there was another feeling that spread throughout his body... It was warm... It filled his chest and spread to his arms and legs, causing his shaking to stop. Closing his eyes, Riku felt himself caught in the moment as his renewed arms wrapped around Lucinda's broad waist.

Ansem watched, his grin becoming wide and malevolent as he prepared a volley of Dark energy. _"I suppose they're succumbing... Take your time; make your last moments happy ones."_

Riku broke the kiss, he felt energized, but his breath hadn't returned out of the sheer surprise of what had just happened. His lips hovered less than an inch from Lucinda's.

"What..?"

"You feel that?" Lucinda asked, smiling. Riku shuddered, knowing what she was talking about. This warmth... This feeling of strength in his body that held him high.

"What is it?" He asked her. Lucinda smiled at the feeling of his breath against her mouth.

"That's the piece of your soul that you gave me when you woke me. And... that's how I feel when I think about you... That's how I've felt as I held you in my heart all this time. I want you to know how I feel." She whispered, looking to him longingly. Riku smiled.

"So... You've got more than a 'few' emotions for me, huh?" He asked, materializing his sword as Lucinda huffed, now feeling the aftermath of having given Riku a large amount of her strength and light; no, not her light... His; or... could it have been _theirs_?

"Take a guess."

With a widening smile, Riku helped Lucinda onto the ground, feeling that her legs were beginning to give out. She had weakened a great deal, yet the strength that Riku gave to her heart was giving him the power to fight back; it was like a cycle. As she gained strength from him, he felt his heart soar. He stood up and gave one last smile to her before looking up to Ansem, who had stopped in mid-air. He stared down upon them with his arms crossed.

"Are you done yet?" He called out. "You should be thankful I stopped my assault. I allowed you a few more minutes together." He said. Riku frowned and walked along the path.

"How kind of you."

With his Soul Eater sword in hand, Riku prepared to do his best against Ansem. With his heart now aligned with Lucinda's, he felt strength unlike any other.

Lucinda watched from her post, unable to move. She hated it. She hated the heaviness that had returned to her body, yet her heart radiated such light that it prevented the Darkness from seeping in and causing her distress. She watched Riku and hoped that the light that had given her so much confidence in this Darkness would help him as well.

_**XXXX**_

Upon exiting the third portal, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Trigger floated back into the World of Chaos. Donald had just been rescued by a hoard of Invisibles and was now casting as many protective spells on the boys as possible.

Trigger had regained his strength and was now floating as alongside Goofy. He felt powerful, as he'd been able to stand up against such Dark Creatures that could have easily snuffed him out; but with the help of his new friends, he was able to survive the malicious encounters. Even so, he was too preoccupied to bother with any kind of pride... Lucinda still had not been spotted. They had not seen her in any of the Dark portals they'd entered and he began to fear for the worst. What if something had happened to her? If she was gone, what would become of him? How would he lead life without her?

Shaking off these questions, the Shadow followed Sora's lead as the Keybearer flew to a newly opened chamber in the Heart of the Great Ship that was being lead by Ansem. He'd long since been sealed away after a bout with Sora and had not awoken.

They reached a platform and lowered onto the foreign soil. Several large tentacles fired energy beams at the warriors, but their quick footwork ensured their safety. With Goofy as their powerhouse, ramming down the nefarious artillery, and Donald's long range magic, they easily eliminated the threat.

Towards the back of the platform was a glowing, bulbous piece of energy. Trigger shuddered, feeling the Darkness that emanated from it.

'That thing... It's the only other thing that's powering this ship besides Ansem.' He said. Sora looked at Trigger.

"You're sure?" He asked as excitement washed over him as he learned how close they were to victory.

'Yeah... This is the last piece of the ship's power. Destroy it and Ansem should reawaken.'

Looking to his partners, Sora brandished his Keyblade and began to swing it as Donald, Goofy and Trigger fought by his side.

_**XXXX**_

Riku's sword sliced through the air with great grace while Ansem remained calm in the air, hovering with the power of Darkness under his feet as he lashed his guardian out from time to time.

From where she sat Lucinda watched the bout. She wrung her hands around the Starshooter's hilt while her legs continued to swirl with numbness. Riku's fighting was superb... So much better than her own. She'd been able to hold her own in the many fights she'd endured, but Riku was able to handle Ansem's attacks far better.

She kept her light up as she watched Riku fight. His strength had risen immensely since they'd unified their hearts. She continued to keep that strength within her so he could keep his at full strength.

She brought up memories that caused a stir in the warmth in her heart. That first day with him in the Grand Hall... It seemed like so long ago that they were getting to know one another, it was hard to believe that it would be that very night that her arm would be burnt and disfigured, yet filled with the light of the boy as he kept her calm and taken care of; that night that he kissed her forehead as she rested on his bed. He let her know that things would be alright. She kept that knowledge close to her and her heart flew again. She felt the cold sting of her golden earrings against her cheek as she lowered her head. As she smiled, she remembered her body against Riku's as they danced the night away a day later, enjoying their blooming friendship.

The most powerful memory, however, was the still ingraining one of the feeling of her lips against his. Their first kiss had not only been one of love, but one of strength. Lucinda watched as Riku faced her uncle with his head held high.

Ansem... She watched him and remembered the cold words he'd said to her not only earlier, but while he was in Riku's body back in Castle Bastion. She was still trying to figure out if what he had said earlier was true.

_Was_ it true? They weren't related? After everything that they'd been through... As she remembered all of the times they had together, Lucinda closed her eyes. She did her best to remember the happier times between her, Ansem and Trigger.

Within the darkness of her mind, a golden haired man smiled to her and called her 'Luci-Love'. It was the same golden haired man that she and Trigger had seen back on Sora's island.

Lucinda opened her eyes in a flash. She looked up to find Riku and Ansem were still fighting. Who was that man? Why did he keep appearing in her mind? She put a hand to her head as she tried to think.

"Oh Luci-Love!"

Lucinda looked up to see Ansem behind Riku. He held the boy from behind as he kept Riku's arm twisted behind the back, causing him to growl in pain.

"You look bored! What's a healthy girl like you doing just sitting around?!" Ansem grinned as he stretched his free arm out towards her.

From the ground, mists of black and purple hissed from the ground. Lucinda gasped as she watched several large Shadow Heartless appear around her.

"No! Lucinda!" Riku yelled as he fought to escape Ansem's grasp. Lucinda stood up, but was quick to succumb to gravity and her weak muscles. She watched the Shadows stare her down while they twitched their antennae and fidgeted in front of her, rocking back and forth.

She had long since forgotten how disturbing it was to watch a Natural Heartless stare her down. As she grasped the hilt of the Starshooter, she began to make the attempt to stand.

Too late. A Heartless had found its appetite yearning for Lucinda's left arm. As it latched on, it sank its claws into the burnt flesh. With a scream and a curse, Lucinda felt her adrenaline pump and she stood, giving a quick flick of her arm to rid herself of the pest. The Heartless bounced on the pale road, but as soon as the Dark creature hit the ground, the others were signaled that a fight was on.

They pounced.

Riku watched in horror from the sky as he writhed his way out of Ansem's grasp. He had to help her. Lucinda took her sword and as she ignored her throbbing left arm and weak knees, she began to swing the weapon around, catching the Heartless either in their heads or bodies. If the sword didn't do any damage, she'd quickly resort to kicking the feral beasts.

"Lucinda!" Upon hearing her name, Lucinda turned to see Riku rushing towards her with his sword at the ready.

"NO! Take out Ansem!" She yelled. Riku stopped and looked at her. She was crazy! He watched her sluggishly take out several Heartless while another would latch onto her back. Riku grasped his sword and prepared to turn back-

But Ansem was already there. His guardian's fist met Riku's face in a vicious pummel. The boy met the floor briefly as he somersaulted to his feet. His reflexes were still top-notch. As he wiped a bit of blood from his nose, he was reminded of Lucinda.

As he heard her scream behind him, he dared not to look back for fear of being attacked by Ansem again, but his mind was able to escape to the memory of his first meeting with Lucinda, when she punched his nose after awakening in his arms for the first time. He brandished his sword and attacked again, hoping he could give Lucinda the uplifting strength that she gave him.

After finally killing a Shadow, Lucinda looked for a split second over to Riku, who had begun to pummel away at Ansem with the Soul Eater. Something had triggered Riku's light to appear for a minute, long enough for Lucinda to catch a feeling of it. With this burst of strength, she swung the Starshooter rabidly, listening to the hiss of Dark energy as each Shadow disintegrated as they were struck by the sword.

She looked around and stared to shake as she saw that all of the Heartless had been eliminated. She huffed and, feeling that she was able to stand, more or less, she looked over to Riku and Ansem. The two were still dueling some feet away from her. She thought about going over there... She wanted so bad to help, but now she felt even more drained than before. Her legs shook and her stomach wouldn't stop turning, but she wouldn't allow her knees to buckle. Instead, she put one foot in front of the other, keeping both of her hands on the Starshooter. As she approached, she tried to go faster, she wanted so bad to help Riku... Faster her legs went as she readied her sword, she continued to ignore the burning sensation in her throat that could only be described as a mixture of fatigue and thirst. Her left arm felt searing pain as cold air smothered it; droplets of blood had begun to ooze from the appendage after enduring harsh abuse.

Riku looked up from his battle stance to see a rampaging Lucinda; her hair fell over her eyes and stuck to her face with sweat. The bun-style hairdo that she usually kept had all but fallen apart. She looked like a bull that had suffered too many spears to the back- Weak, disgruntled and furious. He grimaced first at her sight, then at the realization that she was coming this way to fight. His sea-colored eyes flared in fear and he decided to continue the fight to keep Ansem occupied.

_"NO! __**NO**__ Lucinda, __**NO!!**__" _He thought, _"Stay BACK!"_

Lucinda began to rear the Starshooter back, much to Riku's horror.

_"Idiot, IDIOT!"_ His inner voice nearly sobbed as he tried to keep Ansem busy. _**"STOP!!"**_

Lucinda felt the warmth in her chest go hot. She winced at the feeling as dropped the Starshooter and landed on her knees. She looked up as her hand touched her ribcage and she saw Riku's face, which was full of regret and relief. She then realized that he had flared their light to stop her.

As she caught her breath, Lucinda looked down and realized what she could have done. She could have just ruined all of their chances for both of them to survive.

"Look, Riku! It's your girlfriend!" Ansem's voice cut through Lucinda's mind as she looked up, "What's she doing all the way over here? Go see her!"

Lucinda had barely looked up when Riku's muscular body impacted with hers, knocking all of the breath out of the girl's lungs.

As Ansem's Dark Guardian retracted his arm after his superb Riku-toss, the King walked over to the teenagers, flexing his arms and fingers as he felt the Darkness course through every fiber in his body.

"I saw you coming, Luci-love; or rather, your boyfriend gave you away. What did you think you were going to do when you were actually close enough to fight me?" He asked, grinning as he walked towards them while his Guardian crossed its arms.

Lucinda attempted to catch her breath. She felt Riku stirring on top of her, groaning as he stood. As she closed her eyes, Lucinda was bombarded by voices. This pain had stirred something in her memory. Voices started to scream in her head, There were too many to count, but one stood out as it pleaded with every ounce of energy it had:

_"Run Lucinda! That's not Ansem; that's not your uncle!!"_

Lucinda heard the voice of the man that she'd seen in her memory back on the 'islands'. The Golden-Haired man shrieked to her in obvious distress.

_"For the love of God, Run! Get out of here! He'll kill you!"_

Lucinda felt a strange jolt in her heart as she sensed that these words weren't new...

No- She'd heard them before. Why couldn't she see an image with these words? Was her mind playing tricks on her?

"Your fight isn't with her, Ansem!" Riku growled as he heard Lucinda begin to stir behind him. She continued to catch her breath as she balled her left fist, feeling pain shoot from it, similar pain from the night it was burned. She looked up, her sweat-ridden hair dangling over her cloudy eyes. She looked at Ansem... Her 'uncle'... The words that replayed in her mind that had been spoken by the golden haired man- Once upon a time, he'd spoken those warnings to save her from the very man she and Riku were battling, but the memories were hazy, as though it was a dream seen from someone else's eyes...

"Ansem." Lucinda said. In front of her, the mocha-skinned man averted his gaze from Riku to her.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked in a seemingly good mood. Riku wanted to look back at Lucinda, but his instincts told him to keep his eyes on Ansem. Lucinda felt odd for asking this question here and now, but she had to know if he had answers.

"Do you remember a man... An older man, with blonde hair? Back at the castle?" She asked.

Her question had to have hit something in Ansem, as his smile became increasingly crooked.

"Do you know?" Lucinda asked again, seeing his reaction. "Who is he?"

"I'm surprised you haven't spoken of him sooner," Ansem said. He raised his right hand and held it out with his palm down and with a sharp turn of his wrist, the Golden-Haired man's image shot through Lucinda's psyche once again. She jumped as the images appeared so vividly.

She looked at Ansem and felt incredibly lost, "I... Wait, did you..." She was about to ask when his smirk made it incredibly obvious, "_You_ showed him to me?!" She cried. Ansem chuckled.

"I just wanted to play a little game." He purred.

"Is he another one of your tricks? Why do you keep showing him to me?! Why do I keep thinking about him?!" Lucinda growled. Ansem's smile lingered.

"_I've_ only shown him to you twice. Back on the islands and just now. What seems to be the trouble?"

Lucinda stared at Ansem. If he'd only shown her the image those two times... Does that mean that the two images she'd seen during this battle were from her own memory? Or was Ansem's vision making itself at home in her mind?

"Who is he?" Lucinda asked. Ansem rolled his eyes, "And why did you show him to me?"

"It's water under the bridge. Even if I told you, it wouldn't make a difference-"

Lucinda wrinkled her nose and snarled at her uncle, clenching her fists. "_Who __**IS**__ he_?" She demanded to know.

With a sigh, Ansem conceded.

"A traitor. Nothing more, nothing less. I once thought of him as my most trusted friend, but when I caught him tampering with the Darkness, and experimenting on it with you, I banished him."

Lucinda seemed skeptical.

"...I just remembered something where he was trying to save me. From _you_."

This tidbit interested Ansem.

"He was telling me to run. That you weren't my uncle. That you weren't... Ansem."

Ansem's eyes went wild and his face contorted with rage.

"What could he have been talking about?" She asked, her lip still curling with anger and confusion. Ansem's grin turned to a scowl.

"I AM _**Ansem**_!" He shrieked as he lit his hands in another round of Dark Energy, which he began to fire at Lucinda. "I AM THE KING! I AM ANSEM, NOW AND FOREVER! THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS, THE RULER, GOVERNER, SAGE... I AM ANSEM THE WISE!!"

Lucinda squealed in fright and shielded herself with her sword. She struggled to lift it with her weak arms, but Riku was quick to her side. He took her in his arms and jumped some feet away in order to avoid the volatile explosions.

They landed safely and took to their feet in case they needed to run, but as the dust cleared and the noise lessened, another noise took them by surprise.

"No... NO! I'm not finished here!"

Ansem's voice was heard amidst the smoke as he began to struggle with an unknown source. Lucinda and Riku watched as the Dark King looked to the sky.

"FINE! If they want to fight me so badly again, I'll make sure to finish them all off this time!"

As he screamed to the sky, Ansem faded in a bust of Darkness...

...And he was gone.

Panting, Lucinda and Riku watched for a second to see if what they'd witnessed was real. Once Ansem's disappearance was confirmed to their eyes and minds, Lucinda cried out in relief and wrapped her arms around Riku's neck as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"What... What just happened?" Riku hissed as he kept a firm grip on Lucinda's quaking form.

_"The others just happened!"_

Hearing that voice again, Riku looked to the sky.

"Your majesty!" He yelled out. "Who are you talking about?"

_"Sora! And Donald, Goofy and Trigger! They're all out on the other side!"_

"They're all right!" Lucinda shuddered as her head rested against Riku's chest. She felt her heart soar as she heard that her friends were still alive.

_"That's right. That guy's real body is on the other side of this realm; it seems that he sent a bit of himself over to this Dark Realm while Sora and the others dealt with his fleet of minions. Now that his underlings are out of the way, he's gotta deal with them himself, and will all of his strength!"_

"What should we do, Your Majesty?" Riku called out, looking at Lucinda as she leaned upon him and continued to catch her strength.

_"Meet me back at the Door! I think the boys can take care of Ansem, but if we're gonna get outta here and protect the worlds, we've gotta get to that Door!"_

"Worlds..?" Lucinda asked, feeling anxiety rise up again as she thought about the worlds outside this one... Were they still all right? "Door?" She asked again, looking to Riku.

"It's down this way... Right?" Riku asked, calling back out to the King.

_"Just follow my voice! It's down here!"_ Called the King. Riku could hear the squeak from down the path.

"How are you feeling?" Riku asked Lucinda as he loosened her grip on her. She was shaking, and as his arm brushed against her left one, he saw her dampened sleeve leave a trail of reddish-black ooze on his arm. He quickly took her arm and lifted the sleeve to see that it bore multiple gashes, and that the skin surrounding the lacerations was red and bruising. He grimaced as he could still see black, charred patches of burnt flesh that clung tightly to the disheveled appendage. "Your arm... It's..."

"We can't do much for it right now..." Lucinda huffed, putting her other hand on his shoulder to brace herself and to comfort him. "We have to get to that Door."

With his strength still pumping hard through his body, Riku looked to Lucinda as she was beginning to stand firm on her feet. He brushed back her hair and leaned over, pressing his lips to hers in another kiss.

Lucinda felt her warmth return slowly. Riku allowed her to lean against his body, her strength became a little more prominent. As he broke the kiss, she felt herself feeling less weak.

Sighing, she looked to his pure eyes.

"Thanks." She said. His smile said all she needed to her.

"No problem." He said.

In a moment, the two felt the connection rise again. Lucinda's aches dimmed as she felt this power course through her.

"Come on." Riku said with a smile as he took her right hand with his, "They're waiting for us."

Although her mind was barraged with confusion, mostly from Ansem's part, she nodded, and knew what they had to do. Forcing her heavy feet to run, the two raced along the (literally) beaten path. It seemed forever ago that Lucinda had been rushing this very direction, trying to find a way out, and now she was at it again, but now with a very familiar, very welcome companion. She smiled, huffing along the way as she tightened her grip with Riku's.

"You're traveling with this King?" She asked, taking deep breaths in-between words. Riku looked back, unsure of what to say.

"Kind of... I don't know who he is, but... He's been leading me for some time now... I'd be lost right now if he hadn't come to me when he did."

"... It was my fault." Lucinda nearly sobbed, "I met Ansem on the last world I visited, looking for that door. I didn't know it was him. He wanted to come to the castle and I let him tag along when I came home. It's my fault that you were taken prisoner, Riku, I'm sorry!"

Upon hearing Lucinda begin to sob, Riku slowed to a halt as the princess put her free left hand to her eyes and she shielded her face. Riku didn't let go of her hand, but he approached her and looked at her with concern.

"I couldn't blame you for anything, Lucinda. What happened... Anything that's happened is because of me. I allowed Ansem to take over my body. Probably because I was already being controlled by Maleficent. But don't ever believe that any of this is your fault."

"I could remember his voice... But I didn't make the connection! I feel so stupid for not knowing that it was him!" She sobbed, shaking her head. Riku just laughed.

"Lucinda," He said, putting his face up to hers with a smile as he gently removed her hand from her face. She looked to him, her tired eyes now puffy and red from tears. She looked like a disaster that Riku just shook his head at, "From what I've witnessed, your memory is screwed up." He smirked. Lucinda looked at him and gave a sobbing laugh. He was right. At this moment, she was still trying to make sense off the jumbled mess of an argument between her and Ansem about the strange Golden-Haired Man.

"Can I just say I'm sorry?" She whispered. Riku stared at her.

"No." He said flatly, making Lucinda's stomach drop for a split second until he ruffled her messy hair and decided to removed the barrettes that were still trying to hold up her hair, "Because you don't need to."

"Even if it made me feel better?" She asked; her stringy, sweaty hair now falling down her back. Riku stared at her.

"When did you get to be such a downer?" He asked, once again putting his forehead to hers.

"I must have got it from you." She grinned. Riku's face lit up as his smile disappeared in a moment of confusion, then happiness as he laughed, causing Lucinda to smile and chuckle softly, feeling her hopelessness and sadness disappear. She opened her eyes and was once again caught staring into his sea-blue eyes that were paired with a warming smile. Riku's mouth opened to utter three words he hadn't said yet with his own voice.

"I love you." He whispered. Lucinda felt more tears sting her eyes as he finally said it. She laughed again, not knowing whether to hug him, kiss him, or to continue staring into his bright, blue eyes.

"I love you too." She said, barely able to make out the words for her constricting throat.

_"Hey, you two!"_ Yelled a familiar voice. Lucinda and Riku looked up from their post and blushed madly as they took each others' hands and continued running, knowing they'd been caught, _"I know you haven't had much time to yourselves, but this is urgent!"_

"We know! Sorry!" Riku yelled, turning back to Lucinda and smiling nervously as she giggled, ignoring her tired legs.

They ran upon the winding path, Lucinda enjoying her hand in Riku's. She'd waited for it for so long... Now if only they had the time to just be together without worrying about running away from something or someone. Looking ahead, she saw his face, intent on reaching their goal. She knew what he wanted. He was ready for freedom again. For freedom and redemption. She knew she wanted to do everything she could to help, so she gained her strength on that desire and continued running, attempting to keep up with the athletic islander.

_**XXXX**_

If Trigger was ever good at anything, it was backup.

He ran his claws over the face of the gigantic, double-jawed guardian that sat behind Ansem. His form now towered in size as he'd grown to mass proportions. However, given his new gigantic stature, Sora was still proving to be more the warrior than anyone. His Keyblade struck true time and time again, giving strength and light to his friends and himself.

Donald and Goofy found themselves not only protecting Sora, but Trigger as well as the Heartless kept the Great Guardian from mauling Sora. As much as Trigger wanted to face Ansem himself, he knew he was no match for the man.

The Guardian summoned another powerful gust of wind that blew each of the warriors quite a distance away, much like the Chernabog would have done when they fought him. Trigger found himself doing somersaults in mid-air as he was blown away, cursing as he slowed to a halt and regained his equilibrium. He looked up and saw the gigantic form of Ansem from afar. He could remember from his youth how large Ansem was compared to himself, how the tiny Shadow could jump on his shoulder and stay perched comfortably for some time.

As he heard Sora, Donald and Goofy whoosh by him, he continued to look on. He wanted so bad to just have a shred of information on Lucinda, on Ansem's behavior, and information on this Golden-Haired man that continued to appear in Trigger's mind. During the battle, he'd seen the fuzzy image of this person at random. There was something that told Trigger that there was more to this man than just a forgotten face. The more Trigger thought of him, his memory made itself at home all the more... But every time he would try to think of him in detail, his mind would trail off into thinking about Ansem.

He thought it was worth a try to ask. So, flying up to the front lines, he lashed his antennae to and fro and called up every ounce of courage.

'ANSEM!' His communication hit Ansem's mind like a freight train. Something that the King was used to. Looking at the approaching Shadow, he used the weapon in his hand to idly whack Sora away without even looking.

"What seems to be the trouble, Halfling?" Ansem's voice echoed in the Realm of Nothingness like the King he was. Trigger ignored the use of the term 'halfling' and stopped some ways away from Ansem's face.

'Who is he?' Trigger called out, 'There's someone that keeps appearing in my head...Some blonde guy! I want to say it's you, but it's not. It's someone else!'

"This isn't exactly the best time to be asking questions, Trigger." Ansem said softly with a smirk.

'I don't care! Tell me, do you know?'

"I know that you ask about as many questions as Lucy does. Really, she shouldn't be asking me, nor should you."

'Do you know?!'

"Yes. But it would be much easier for _her _to get the answers from _you_." Ansem grinned. Trigger was taken aback.

'... What?' He hissed, feeling incredibly confused. Ansem just laughed.

"If it weren't for you and your Darkness that infested her mind, Lucinda would still have all of her memories!" Ansem extended his hand, palm outward, and twisted it as though opening a jar. Trigger's hands flew to his head as images burned into his mind. The Heartless fell, no longer able to keep himself flying as visions of Ansem, Lucinda, several men in lab coats and a golden haired man continued to burst in his memory, coming and going as quick as light, but remaining with him as their scattered detail assembled.

Trigger seemed to only focus on the images of a six-year-old Lucinda, lying on her bed in a fetal position under her blankets, clutching Trigger for dear life. He could see her eyes... Listless and dull, but her face told the story of what she'd seen and witnessed, and even been a part of. Although her face radiated an emotionless state, tears streamed over the bridge of her nose as she would talk to her friend in a monotone voice, saying strange things.

_**"Trigger... Don't let him take me down there today... Don't let X- - - - - - t Take me down there..." **_She seemed to plead. The very sight of her in this condition broke his heart...

He would have done anything to make her feel better...

...And he _did _do something to ease her pain... But what? He could remember using his powers to go into her dreams, but the rest was a vortex of confusion and noise.

Trigger continued to fall as he seemed lost in these strange memories. He didn't even notice Ansem taking this opportunity to take his great winged halberd and swing. Trigger heard his name being called by three familiar voices and he snapped back to reality. Looking up, he saw Donald and Goofy fly towards him. Goofy scooped the Shadow into his arms while Donald froze Ansem's arm, leaving him motionless for a split second-

Which was more than enough time for Sora to make his move. The Key Bearer soared above Ansem, weapon drawn and drove it into the Dark Ruler's chest.

Ansem felt the pain that was Light pulse through his body. He looked upon Sora, whose blue eyes were full of rage; and victory. As the boy tugged the Keyblade out of Ansem's chest, a beam of light appeared from the hole in Ansem's chest. After that, an explosion rocked the far end of the Great ship, another explosion followed, not far from it. Soon, a multitude of blasts was making it's way to Ansem' end of the ship, signaling that he'd been defeated by the Keyblade Master as several more rays of light emanated from his beaten body.

_**XXXX**_

"Almost there!" Riku huffed, still holding Lucinda's hand. The journey by now had taken its toll on both of their bodies as they fought to keep themselves going. Riku was nearly dragging Lucinda as her legs couldn't keep more than a jog. He would look back to his Princess in worry. He could see that she was drenched in sweat and she kept her left arm tucked under her chest. She would look at him and smile weakly, not wanting to let him, her friends, or herself, down. Riku would return the smile, nervously though, as he feared for her safety. Should they come upon any danger, he knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

"Sorry..." Lucinda wheezed, "I'm coming." She said with an air in her voice that made it sound as though she would fall to the ground in a deep sleep at any moment. Riku just smiled back at her.

"Don't be sorry. I feel bad for rushing... You haven't had a decent moment's rest for some time."

'Rest'... That word made Lucinda cringe with delight and agony.

"Don't stop." She told him with a grin, "I'll never get going again if we do."

Riku grinned back.

"Is that an order?" He asked, getting a confused look from Lucinda as he chuckled, "Your highness?"

Lucinda laughed weakly, holding onto his hand ever-so-tightly.

"Keep running... Mr. Athlete." She said to the smiling islander.

Her smiling islander...

As their light continued to shine and lead their way, they looked to the North and hoped to catch a glimpse of any kind of sign that would signal the end of their journey. Their feet pounding on the road, mixed with their sharp huffs and puffs echoed throughout the Darkness, was the only audible sound in this realm, although Lucinda could have sworn that she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

She did her best to pay attention. The winding road was tricky as they rushed towards their destination.

Yet within minutes, their determination paid off as a gleam of white appeared in the distance.

Riku let out a cheering yelp as he looked back to Lucinda. Her face loosened with relief as they neared what looked to be a Door.

They felt something more as they approached. Lucinda could feel her chest compress as the Darkness flooded their senses. The force of it seemed to be more concentrated the closer that they got to the Door.

Once they finally reached their destination, they stopped. Lucinda fell to her knees as Riku lowered beside her, equally tired.

"You all right?" He asked, putting a hand on her quivering shoulder. Lucinda looked up, not able to answer for the searing pain in her throat and chest. Instead, she nodded and gave a shy smile as she weakly touched the strong hand that rested on her shoulder. She then leaned over and tried to catch her breath, though the distress of her dry throat made it difficult. Riku quickly took his hand to her hair and brushed his fingers through it, wishing only to make her comfortable.

Looking up, he saw the Great White Door, mammoth and closed. He sighed and put a hand to his head and he began to think.

'Did we go the right way?' He wondered, looking around. As he felt the immense Darkness that flooded this area, and he was began to feel anxious.

"Hey! King, are you there!?" He called out to the sky, which swirled in the direction of the Door.

Lucinda looked up to see him walking to the Door and put his hands on it, as though attempting to push it open. She stood up, still breathing heavily, and pushed back her hair, which was falling over her face. She felt so disgusting, all dirty, sweaty and bloody, she almost didn't want to face her friends for the state she was in.

She looked over at Riku, who called out again to the King. She stared at her surroundings and shivered, rubbing her tender left arm. She winced at how it stung as she touched it. Her sleeve was heavily soaked with blood by now and it was highly uncomfortable. She attempted to rip off the sleeve, but her weak muscles didn't agree with her and the garment was too slippery-wet.

Something crept behind Lucinda.

As she felt a chill on her back she shivered madly. Turning, she took a look at what was behind her-

And she gasped, which quickly caught Riku's attention.

Tens, thousands... Hordes of Heartless had appeared to greet the teenagers within the Darkness that surrounded the end of the road. Riku cursed as his worst fear of an ambush became true, and he rushed to Lucinda's side as she began to take out her sword and ignore the biting sensations in her burnt arm. She noticed Riku rushing to her with his own sword in hand as he stood between her and the Heartless.

Behind them, an ear-splitting _klak_ was heard. They turned around and noticed that the Great White Door was opening. Its doors rumbled as they slowly swung apart.

"What's going on?!" Lucinda screamed. Riku turned to her, fear evident in his face.

"Get out! The Door's opening, GO!" He shouted. Lucinda could see in his eyes that he was pleading with her.

"... You can't take them all." She said in a panic.

Near them, a Heartless shuffled in place. It stood, then another Heartless repeated these movements, then another... and another. Soon, nearly every single Shadow was moving about.

Then, they didn't just move... They vanished into clouds of Darkness and hurtled themselves towards the Door.

Lucinda and Riku found themselves caught in the path of the living, swirling Darkness. The feeling of the cold, breathless action of the dark creatures running through their bodies caused them to fall to the ground as they screamed. Riku held his body above Lucinda's, his muscular arms wrapped around her as he shielded her.

It was almost too much for Lucinda to take. Her strength had already been to the point of exhaustion. The feeling of the Heartless passing through her body felt as though she'd been lowered into ice water without clothing.

Riku looked upon her dimming face. She wouldn't be able to take much more. The Darkness' effects on him were coming at a slower pace, but his concerns lay with the weakening Princess he fought to hard to protect.

He'd failed to keep her safe time and time before; but he wouldn't fail now. Not now... Not ever again.

His eyes caught the sight of her left arm. Within its casing of the black sleeve, he could peer at the bleeding, peeling flesh.

He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, and, in an instant, he felt a glow of light surrounding the two. A small barrier appeared around them as he formed it with whatever strength he had left. Lucinda gasped, as though coming out of a spell. She opened her eyes, wishing that she'd listened to him when he'd told her to go through the door.

"Riku?" She groaned.

"You just don't listen." He whispered with a smile as he hovered over her. Lucinda looked to him with regret.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He whispered, kissing her cheek, "I'll always be here to keep you safe."

"You don't have to protect me all the time." Lucinda said anxiously, but Riku shook his head as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I _want_ to protect you." He whispered. Lucinda lay on the ground, feeling the odd sensation of Riku halfway lying on her body. She liked feeling his chest near hers and feeling his heartbeat as he looked upon her.

The Darkness continued to fly through the Door. Riku looked around to watch it swarm out. He hissed a curse and realized what was going on.

"The Heartless... They're leaving this realm!" He said. Lucinda looked up to see, indeed, the Darkness that was the Heartless was pouring out of the door.

_"The guys..."_ She thought to herself, thinking about their friends outside of the Door. Would they be all right? She felt immense fear as they watched what could be thousands of Heartless leave the Dark Realm.

They watched the Darkness dissolve past them, like smoke. They felt helpless as they lay on the ground. They could see that the number of Heartless hadn't dwindled. They just kept coming and flying towards the exit, making it impossible for them to move.

"This is insane!" Lucinda huffed, having slight trouble talking out loud with Riku on top of her, "What's going on?"

Not even a second later, the smoke stopped, flowing to the ground and solidifying back to its form of dozens of Heartless. They each formed, all of them looking back towards the winding road. Lucinda and Riku watched them, and they too, curiously, looked to the road, not knowing if it was safe to remove their hands' grips on each other.

Riku and Lucinda watched them. They looked to each other as Riku carried an inquisitive look on his face. Lucinda shook her head, signaling that she had no idea what was going on. They didn't speak, so as not to arouse the attention of the Heartless.

A burst of light, at first far away, came hurtling towards them in a matter of nanoseconds. It came so fast. Before the Heartless could attempt to desperately scramble out of the way, they disappeared in loud hisses as Lucinda and Riku shielded their eyes from the intense beam that flooded the entire realm.

It felt so rejuvenating. Lucinda lowered her head behind her and smiled, feeling the warm light run over her body, like a blanket. She opened her eyes just a little and saw that she was able to look at it.

She watched the light shine through the realm, rays of white, yellow, blue... all of them shimmering and warm, like the sun...

Sun yellow... The color of the sun... The color of her uncle's hair...

Wait... No... That wasn't right.

Riku grunted, catching her attention. She looked up at him and saw his face contorting in discomfort.

"Riku?" She whispered. She watched his eyes squint in pain as he hissed, his head swaying as though he'd been stunned, he then buried his face in her shoulder as the light continued to shine.

"I'm all right... I just... Can't..." He began to whisper, but gave another sharp grunt of what seemed to be pain. For the first time, Riku couldn't speak. He sounded like she did just moments earlier, whimpering in agony.

The light was beginning to quickly subside. Lucinda looked up to see it dimming. She noticed Riku shaking his head as his breathing returned to normal.

"Riku? You all right?" She asked as his eyes adjusted. He looked at her, raising his head (Although she secretly wished he would stay with her like that, all snuggly-like) and shaking it slightly.

"Yeah. Don't worry 'bout me." He said, slowly smiling, allowing himself a few moments to shake off the dizzy feeling he'd been left with. He looked around and was shocked. "The Heartless! They're gone!" He said happily. He looked down to Lucinda as she looked around and smiled too. Riku shifted as he began to lift himself, but he kept his grip on her left hand and he tugged on it to help her up. Lucinda hissed and pulled it from his grasp, pain shooting through her entire arm. "Sorry!" Riku said, kneeling beside her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it... It's just tender." She smiled... Riku squeezed her left shoulder faintly, and, seeing her squint her eyes he immediately stopped, his face showing severe worry. She was in pain even when he touched her shoulder... This wasn't good.

"I'm fine." She lied. Riku looked at her, seriously.

"No, I'm getting you help once we get out of here. This needs to be inspected." He said sternly. Lucinda looked at him, feeling a tear of pain drip off her eyelashes and onto her cheek.

"Thanks... Sorry you have to go through so much trouble for me." She said, finally standing on her still-worn legs. Riku shook his head.

"I'm kinda getting used to it." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

_"Come on!"_

Lucinda and Riku both jumped as they heard a familiar voice. Riku's face lit as he recognized it as his best friend. Sora was just outside the door, presumably with Donald, Goofy and Trigger. Lucinda smiled at Riku's happiness.

Then something caught her eye. Behind her, she'd spotted something; she turned and saw something horrible.

"_Riku!"_ She hissed as she jerked his hand and turned around. Riku looked to her then turned to look, his mouth dropping and his blissful world coming to a halt.

The Heartless had returned in swarms, awaiting their moment to enter the other realm. Riku's grip on Lucinda's hand tightened and he lowered his head, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"This is crazy!" Lucinda sobbed, "We can't stop them all!"

"No. We can't." Riku growled. Lucinda looked to him, bewildered.

'_Lucinda_!' shrieked a familiar voice. Lucinda and Riku turned to see Trigger bounding towards them.

"Trigger!" Lucinda gasped, and she extended her weary arms to catch the Heartless, but he simply took her hand and tried to run.

'Come on! We gotta get out of here!' He shouted, motioning for Riku to follow. Lucinda looked back and screamed, seeing a Heartless make a dive for Riku. The boy took her scream as a hint and he dodged the attack, slicing the Dark Creature in two. He saw other Heartless begin to move and he turned to his friends.

"Get out! I'll cover you!" He shouted. He looked to Lucinda with the greatest of urgency as she stared at him, her orange eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. "_Please."_ Riku hissed to her, pleading with all of his heart, so much so that Lucinda could feel it in the warmth in her own heart. She remembered all those times she'd apologized for not listening to him. She swore under her breath and made herself run for the opened door with Trigger keeping a clenched grip on her hand.

Riku watched, and sighed, gritting his teeth as he made a bold choice to himself.

_"I'm sorry, Luce... But I can't go with you. Not today."_

_**XXXX**_

Upon exiting the Door Lucinda saw three others.

"Sora!" She gasped, "Donald, Goofy!"

The three were trying to close the Door, and Lucinda's mind went on berserk mode.

_"RIKU! He's still in there!"_ Her mind screamed. But before she could say anything, Riku was already at the Door.

"Don't give up!" He shouted. Sora looked up, absolutely stunned at the sudden appearance of his best friend. "Come on, Sora! Together we can do it!"

"Right!" Sora nodded, feeling a new reason to become stronger. Lucinda rushed to the Door, where she could see Riku's face.

"Riku, come on!" She urged, putting her hand through the door. Riku looked to her, nervous. When he didn't made a grab for her hand, Lucinda noticed something was amiss, "Riku?"

"Luce, I-"

'What's that?!' Trigger suddenly asked out loud as he pointed to the Darkness from inside the Door. A figure could be seen approaching, and it bounded from the ground, destroying several large Heartless in its wake. The team stared at the strange sight as it landed, a Gold Keyblade secure in his grasp.

Donald and Goofy gasped.

"Your majesty!" They screamed in unison. The King, a mouse, hoisted his Keyblade into the sky. Lucinda could have sworn that he seemed awful familiar.

_"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!"_

Looking up to his best friend, who remained visible for the still-open Door, Sora faltered.

"But..."

"Riku, come on!" Lucinda hissed, looking into the regretful eyes of Riku, even though he didn't look at her.

_"Don't worry, there will always be a door to the light!"_ The king shouted. Lucinda kept her gaze on Riku. She became distraught.

"No... Riku, come on!" She cried, not wanting to think about being separated from Riku again. She reached her hand in for Riku to take, but the boy just looked to her and let a tear slide down his cheek as he smiled. He stopped pulling on the Door to take her hand and poke his head through the open door.

Quickly, he kissed Lucinda, allowing every ounce of light he held to go back to her. The girl felt strength fill her as it had before. Riku slowly ended the kiss, the Door was swiftly closing.

"I'm sorry Luce. I'm not ready to face it." He choked, "I'm not free yet." He said, and he rushed to face the King, preparing for the worst. "Now! They're coming!"

"NO! Riku!" Lucinda shrieked, but the too-small crevice of the open door stopped her. She placed her hands upon the Door and looked inside, but was slowly pulled away by an unseen person.

_"Donald, Goofy; thank you."_ The King spoke from inside the Dark Realm. Those two, along with Sora, continued to push the Door closed as a distraught Lucinda watched, shaking, her hands on her cheeks as hot tears spilled from her eyes.

This wasn't happening... She'd just gotten him back, and now he was about to leave her? She watched him turn, gracefully, to look at her, then at Sora.

"Take care of her." He spoke with the greatest reverence to the Key-bearer, the boy he hoped one day to regard once again as his best friend.

Sora looked up and smiled. "I gotta look after your girl now, huh?" He asked. Riku smirked.

"I was talking about Kairi." He said as he looked to Lucinda. "_My_ girl knows how to take care of herself." He smiled to Lucinda.

Lucinda looked at his gentle smile as she heard him talk about her. She could have gotten angry, but his faltering expression let her know he was just as torn as she about his departure as she.

Lucinda mouthed the words 'good-bye' as she knew they were about to be separated. Riku nodded his head in a reply, his lower lip quivering. The last image Lucinda saw of him was his face finally breaking into a sob as he turned to call upon his sword.

The Door closed, and Goofy took Lucinda by her shoulders, pulling her away as Sora jumped back and thrust his Keyblade into the air. Lucinda watched with the worst pain in her heart as she sobbed, not even watching the magnificent sight of the Door being sealed shut. Falling to her knees, she put her face in her hands and cried. Within mere seconds, she felt two small, clawed hands placing themselves on her own hands as they hid her face. She looked to find Trigger at her side, his lantern-yellow eyes emitting concern for his best friend.

"This isn't... It's n-not fair!" Lucinda cried, remembering the searing pain of her left arm, which still throbbed. "He was right th-there!" she cried, crouching as she did. Trigger felt anger towards Riku's part. They'd searched for him for so long... and now... "Why didn't he c-come out?! Why didn't h-he leave th-the door?!"

'I'm sorry, Luce.' He whispered. He looked to her with the greatest sorrow and wrapped his small arms around her neck. He put his hands to her cheeks as she looked up at him, 'But... I'm just glad you're back. I was so scared, Luce... I thought I'd lost you.'

In a ray of light, the Door vanished, leaving the sight of a white, winding road. Lucinda looked at it and felt her heart break. She looked to Trigger and sobbed.

'You look like you've been through Hell and back.' Trigger commented. Lucinda sniffled and nodded.

"Ansem appeared over there." She said, rubbing her wet, puffy eyes, "I fought him. R-Riku helped..."

Trigger laughed as he assessed her. He scraped away a bit of dry blood that was clinging to her lower jaw, 'I can tell. We fought him too.'

Lucinda's eyes widened as she remembered Mickey's words that Trigger had been facing down the ex-king with Sora, Donald and Goofy. She threw her arms around her best friend, glad that one of her loved ones came out more or less unscathed.

"Oh, Trigger, I'm so glad you're all right!" She sobbed. Trigger nuzzled his face into her shoulder to return to feeling as her tried to wrap his small arms around her neck. He chuckled as he looked up into her tear-stained eyes.

'Good, 'cause you're not getting rid of me anytime soon.' He said. Lucinda finally smiled, giving a rough sniffle as she looked into his lantern-eyes.

Lucinda looked up to stand, but as she did, she noticed something strange.

A hazy, white cloud had descended upon the two. Lucinda bolted to her feet and she looked around as she kept Trigger tightly sealed in her arms.

"SORA?! DONALD! GOOFY!!" She yelled, turning in circles as she hoped to find a trace of her friends.

Trigger whipped his head around as he climbed onto Lucinda's shoulder, as though to get a better view of the surroundings. Lucinda continued to scream out for their comrades, but they were getting no answer.

"Trigger... I'm scared." She said softly. She brought a hand to her face. It shook as she couldn't see straight, first Ansem, then Riku, and now the others, "Trigger?!" She yelled as he didn't answer off the bat, but the Shadow just took her hand as he remained on his perch.

'It's all right.' He replied softly, 'Don't panic.'

"What do we do?" She asked, letting her hand close around Trigger's as she sought solace. Trigger put his face to hers, brushing his cheek with hers.

'Put one foot in front of the other.'

"Then what?"

'Trust me.'

"Trigger... I'm scared. What if we can't find them?" She asked. Trigger pulled his hand out from her grasp and put it over her fist.

'Then I'll be there. Every step of the way.'

"Promise?" She asked as she began to walk. Trigger laughed.

'Do you really need me to verify that?'

Lucinda laughed as she began to walk, keeping her hand at eye level as Trigger kept a firm hold on it.

The clouds wafted around them, clouding their vision as Lucinda kept a close eye on the road, not wanting to fall off.

'Just keep going.' He said. Lucinda continued to look in front of her. She felt Trigger's hand shift from on top of her fist, and she gave a smile as she felt it remain in place.

She entrusted her heart to Trigger's guidance and she began to walk with confidence. Slowly the clouds began to dissipate. They watched as the atmosphere became brighter, and the road slowly changed from pure white to a brown, dirt road. As the great fog lifted, Lucinda and Trigger had to shield their eyes from the brightness of it all.

Once their eyes adjusted, they looked out to find a great, rolling plain. The sky was painted a lazy, clean blue and the sun peeked out from the lulling clouds that hovered over their heads. The dirt road seemed to continue on forever.

They turned back to find the last of the white haze disappearing, and behind them were no remnants of the white road. Instead, it was a mirror image of what lay in front of them; more hills and sky.

Lucinda looked at Trigger as he stuck his chest out.

'See? What'd I tell ya?' He said as Lucinda looked around in awe. She sighed in relief and looked to her best friend.

"Trigger..." She softly replied. The Shadow chuckled and nudged his head under Lucinda's chin.

'You know I won't steer you wrong.' He said. Lucinda smiled and nuzzled him with her chin as she brought her hands up to rub the top of his head.

"Thank you."

Lucinda's pain dwindled, but the shock of Riku's disappearance was still fresh and haunting her.

"Trigger? Ansem's dead... Isn't he?" She asked. Trigger looked at her and sighed.

'Yeah.' He answered. Lucinda felt her throat clog and her heart turned to stone. She brought her hands to her chest and sighed as another rogue tear slid down her cheek.

"Trigger... What do you call the feeling when you're sad... but relieved at the same time?"

Trigger put his hand on hers once again as he sighed.

'I think it's called- Growing up.'


	42. Hand in Hand

Walking along the winding dirt path, Lucinda found it extremely similar to the curved white road she and Riku had been traveling just hours earlier. With Trigger by her side, she walked slowly.

'So... Uhh... What's the plan?' Trigger asked. Lucinda looked to him, tired and, honestly, not all there.

"I have no idea." She smiled. Trigger chuckled.

'I wonder what happened to Sora and the others.' He said, looking up to the blue sky.

Lucinda looked too. What a wonderful change of scenery. The green grass, fresh air and lack of Darkness made her feel so much better.

She'd long-since forgiven Riku for his actions, and had given herself time to piece together evidence of why he'd left.

_**XXXX**_ _**Some time earlier XXXX**_

Resting upon the dirt mound that they'd found themselves on, Lucinda looked to Trigger as he assessed her damage.

'Holy Cow, girl.' He said, looking at her multiple bruises as she lay down, taking a breather. 'Look at this.' He had already taken a look at her left arm and was equally disturbed at its appalling state.

"Yeah. I'd be dead if it weren't for Riku." She said softly. Trigger crossed his arms and huffed.

'Don't say his name. I can't believe he chose to stay behind that Door.' He growled with such frustration that Lucinda eyed him nervously.

"...He couldn't face the light." She whispered. Trigger stopped his soapbox and looked down at her.

'What?'

"Remember when that light shone from inside the Door? We were there when it happened."

'You saw it?' Trigger asked. Lucinda nodded.

"Yeah. It was so beautiful. It felt like I was floating in a warm bath. It made me stronger. But Riku..."

Trigger's antennae twitched as he sensed a negative to the story.

"Riku couldn't even look at it. He couldn't even _breath_. It... _tortured_ him. Even though he was able to touch and use light with me, any other light was like... something terrible."

Trigger listened and sighed.

"So... that's what he meant when he told me he couldn't face it. He wasn't free from the Darkness. Free from... Ansem."

She closed her eyes, now knowing her beloved islander's motivation for staying behind. No matter how angry or sad she felt, she remembered his look of regret as the door closed.

And she used that as her reason to forgive him.

_**XXXX**_

'You don't seem all that broken up about Ansem.' Trigger remarked. Lucinda shook her head.

"When I think about it... I'm actually really surprised that what happened- _happened_, y'know?" She said, having explained to Trigger most of the details of what had happened between her and Ansem, including the fact that Ansem had told Lucinda that her father was adopted, "But... I really don't know what to think just yet."

'So, since you and Riku have schmoozed and shared light and all that jazz, you two are a full-blown couple?' Trigger asked jokingly. Lucinda rolled her eyes.

"You say it so weirdly." She groaned. Trigger shrugged.

'Hey, That's what you said happened.'

"HEY!!"

Hearing a voice, Lucinda and Trigger turned to see several figures rushing over the hill. Lucinda spotted a large yellow dog bounding towards her. Getting out of the way, they watched as he rushed past, a letter in his mouth.

Trigger looked at the dog as he ran towards the horizon.

'Huh. Weird.'

"Lucinda! Trigger!"

Hearing their names, the Princess and Heartless turned to find three familiar faces running towards them, waving their hands in the air wildly.

"Sora!" Lucinda cheered, allowing the Keybearer to skid to a halt in front of her. Sora panted, catching his breath, the other two doing the same, "Donald! Goofy! You're okay!"

'What are you guys doing here?' Trigger asked. Sora grinned.

"The same thing you guys are doing, I hope. We're looking for Riku and King Mickey."

"King Mickey?" Lucinda asked, feeling as though she'd heard that name before. Goofy nodded.

"Yup! That's the feller you saw in the Door to Darkness!"

"The one with the Keyblade?" Lucinda asked. Donald and Goofy nodded. "So that's the King you guys have been searching for all this time?" She asked. They nodded again.

"You know where to find them?" Lucinda asked, eager to see Riku again. Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Well, not really. We're just kinda wingin' it from here." He grinned as his eyes trailed away from Lucinda, just as his smile began to fade.

Lucinda looked at Sora and spotted a faint trace of sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Sora jumped as he came out of deep thought.

"Sorry... I was just thinking about Kairi." He said with a blush, getting a confused look from Lucinda and Trigger.

"Pluto's getting away, Sora!" Donald squawked as the team looked to see the yellow dog making his way along the path. As the duck made a mad dash for Pluto, Goofy followed, hot on his trail. Sora smiled to Lucinda and Trigger as he remained by their side.

"So guys... Care to tag along?"

Lucinda looked to Trigger, who just chuckled.

'Why not?' Trigger replied, igniting a smile on both Lucinda's and Sora's faces, 'It'll be an adventure.'

*************

_**F-I-N-I-S-H-E-D!!!!!!! *sob***_

_**Boy-oh-boy... I kinda hope I don't get stabbed since Riku ended up locked in the Door to Darkness with Lucinda on the other side...**_

_**I WILL prove the mystery of the 'Golden-Haired man'... Who, if you've played KH2, you should have a good idea of who he is. I will explain many things about Lucinda's family in the future volumes.**_

_**MANY things about her family have gone unsaid.**_

_**I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Lucinda and Trigger have more adventures to go on and people to meet in the next story, 'Bound to You', which might be slightly Trigger-centric ^^**_

_**BTW, I haven't done this yet, and I really should put this on all of my chapters.**_

_**Kingdom Hearts and all characters besides Lucinda, Trigger and various people that I put in there for fillers all (C) Square Enix/Disney**_

_**BTW, I feel bad for not putting this up originally, but I just wanna say thanks to all of my readers! I really appreciate you guys taking time to read this fic, so, again, thanks to all of you!!**_


End file.
